Baby
by hachiko97412
Summary: Un ancêtre lointain de Maryse encore terrestre sauva un tigre, en récompense de cet acte une déesse lui donna le pouvoir du tigre en lui faisant de lui le premier maître-tigre. Le pouvoir du tigre est basé sur les émotions de la personne, seule les dompteurs qui sont les âmes-sœurs peuvent contrôler le tigre du maître-tigre. Alec est le nouveau maître-tigre BoyXBoy Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: ravie que tu as aimé la fin et l'os allez voilà l'histoire gagnante **

**Maia 0067: Voilà la nouvelle histoire, et crois-moi tu vas adorer**

**Alec Barton: Magnus toujours avec son doudou XD ravie que tu as aimé voilà la nouvelle histoire**

**Lavigne 126: J'ai hâte à ce que tu me réserve pour tes idées avec cette histoire qui est la gagnante **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus était en train de se promener seul dans la forêt, il chassait pour ramener de la nourriture pour sa famille. Il marcha avant de trouver une biche, il tendit son arc avant de tirer. La flèche toucha la biche qui mourut sur le coup, il ramena son gibier sur une charrette qui contenait plusieurs gibiers pour nourrir sa famille. Il monta sur sa charrette et tira sur les chevaux, il rentra chez lui pour être accueillit par sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Son père était trop vieux pour s'occuper de la chasse et d'autres tâches masculines, ses frères étaient plus jeunes que lui et étaient de constitution fragile pour certains. Sa mère prépara un vrai festin pour eux et sala les autres viandes pour les jours d'hiver, ses sœurs préparaient les peaux des bêtes pour l'hiver qui allait bientôt arriver. Il les aida à préparer le tout, sa famille et lui passaient l'hiver qui était rude. Quelques mois plus tard le printemps fit son arrivé, son père emmena le jeune homme et sa fratrie à la pêche car c'était l'abondance de poissons. Ils pêchaient en rapportant plusieurs poissons chez eux, le jeune homme en profita pour aller cueillir fruits et plantes dont sa mère aurait besoin au cas où. À un moment il entendit un grognement douloureux, il marcha vers le bruit et trouva un tigre. Le tigre était piégé par un piège qu'un chasseur avait placé, sa patte était emprisonné, il regarda le tigre qui était en train de grogner de douleur. Il s'approcha du tigre et tendit son arc en tenant une flèche, il le banda pointant sa flèche vers le tigre. L'animal le regarda profondément avec détresse et tristesse, ils se regardèrent pendant une minute qui parut pourtant des heures au jeune homme. Il ne put se résoudre à l'achever, il préféra le délivrer et le laissa partir dans la forêt. Le tigre rugit à son encontre avant de partir, le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de retourner chez lui. Le lendemain il retourna à la chasse et retrouva le même tigre qui l'accompagna sans l'attaquer, une boule de lumière éclaira le tigre avant de faire apparaître une belle jeune femme. Il recula de peur,

_\- N'aie pas peur de moi, je suis une déesse. Tu as sauvé cet animal au lieu de le tuer, ça veut dire que l'homme a encore un cœur. De ce fait je vais te faire une bénédiction, toi et tes __descendants__ vous aurez un pouvoir que personne d'autre n'aura. Votre pouvoir sera le pouvoir du tigre, tu deviendras le premier maître-tigre. Tu auras la capacité de faire apparaître __le__ tigre qui est en toi, tes __descendants__ hériteront de ton pouvoir unique_ déclara la déesse

\- Je serai un être sauvage si j'ai ce pouvoir mentionna le jeune homme

_\- C'est vrai ce sera le seul inconvénient que tu auras car le tigre en toi sera indomptable, __une__ seule __personne __pourra dompter le tigre ce sera ton âme-sœur ainsi elle deviendra le dompteur du tigre. Comme pour tes __descendants__ ils auront eux aussi __une __âme-sœur qui __pourras__ les aider comme dompteur _décréta la déesse en disparaissant

Le jeune homme fut ébloui par la lumière avant de regarder ses mains et ne sentit aucune différence. Plus tard lors d'une chasse, sous l'excitation, il fit sortir un tigre de son corps ce qui le choqua. Le tigre était majestueux et l'aida à chasser, comme le tigre était en lui ses sens étaient décuplés. Des années plus tard il rencontra sa femme qui devint ainsi le premier dompteur-tigre, il raconta sa rencontre avec la déesse et son pouvoir. Ainsi ses enfants héritèrent de son pouvoir, sur plusieurs générations le pouvoir du tigre apparut en eux. Après des siècles lorsque Jonathan Shadowhunter fit des chasseurs, la descendance du premier maître-tigre but la coupe et devint le premier Trueblood de l'histoire, sur plusieurs générations de Trueblood le pouvoir du tigre apparut jusqu'à l'arrière-grand-père d'Adam. Malgré que le pouvoir est disparu l'histoire de la déesse et du pouvoir continua de se transmettre jusqu'à Maryse, Adam et Marisa firent venir leur deux enfants. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme s'assirent devant eux,

\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire vous concernant, c'est une secret de famille et que seuls les membres de la famille peuvent savoir annonça Adam

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est papa demanda son fils

\- Je vais te le dire Max, eh bien voilà il y a bien longtemps de ça, bien avant que notre famille ne devienne des Shadowhunters ayant bu la coupe. Un ancêtre à nous était partit chasser dans la forêt, là il trouva un tigre qu'il sauva au lieu de le tuer. Le lendemain en repartant à la chasse il retrouva ce même tigre, ce tigre était une déesse. La déesse le béni d'un pouvoir unique, le pouvoir du tigre. Ce pouvoir fait sortir un tigre de notre corps, nous devenons pour ainsi dire un maître-tigre. Comme les tigres sauvages, ce pouvoir est incontrôlable de ce fait seul un dompteur de tigre peut nous aider à le restreindre à savoir notre âme-sœur relata Adam

\- Mais pourquoi nous en parles-tu questionna sa fille

\- Maryse, je vous en parle car ça se pourrait que l'un de vos enfants hérite de ce pouvoir, c'est un pouvoir béni d'une déesse. Même si ce pouvoir n'est plus apparu depuis le grand-père de votre grand-père expliqua Adam

Maryse et son frère étaient hébétés par la révélation de leur père sur le pouvoir familial, elle réfléchit sur ce que venait de dire son père et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Une question papa questionna Maryse

\- Vas-y répondit Adam

\- Comment on sait pour les dompteurs demanda Maryse

\- D'après mon père, le tigre se soumettra à la voix de son âme-sœur répondit Adam

Elle hocha la tête en comprenant la situation, son frère ne répondit rien. Ils gardaient la révélation de leur père pour eux en sachant que c'était un pouvoir de famille, deux mois plus tard Max décida de quitter l'ordre de Shadowhunter pour épouser une terrestre. Maryse était en train de pleurer dans ses bras peu avant son départ,

\- S'il te plaît ne pars pas, fait-lui boire la coupe mortelle ainsi tu pourras rester avec nous supplia Maryse

\- Je voudrais bien mais je ne veux pas l'exposer à la mort chaque jour, et puis j'en ai marre du système de l'enclave répondit Max

Elle pleura en secouant la tête, son frère lui prit le visage et l'embrassa sur le front. Il essuya ses larmes,

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais sœurette, j'espère que tu te marieras avec quelqu'un de bien. Dommage que je ne pourrais pas le menacer de faire ton bonheur s'attrista Max

\- Max sanglota Maryse

Leurs parents entraient dans la pièce, leur mère était stoïque mais au fond de ses yeux se trouvait une tristesse infinie causer par la décision de son fils unique. Adam s'approcha de son fils et posa la main sur son épaule,

\- Si ton enfant à le pouvoir du tigre, tu sais ce que tu dois faire mon fils commenta Adam

\- Oui, père répondit Max

Maryse regarda une dernière fois son frère qui s'en alla pour toujours loin d'elle, ses parents plaçaient ses espoirs en elle pour essuyer la honte que leur frère avait créé. Elle remonta dans l'estime de ses parents en entrant dans l'académie en obtenant d'excellentes notes, durant la même époque elle rencontra Valentin Morgenstern. Elle fut charmée par ses belles paroles de la réforme de lois de l'enclave, elle rencontra et tomba amoureuse de Robert Lightwood. Ils sortirent ensemble avant de se fiancer puis de se marier à la grande joie de leurs parents respectifs, un an plus tard Maryse tomba enceinte de son premier enfant. Elle accoucha d'un garçon qu'elle prénomma Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, Robert et Maryse furent au comble du bonheur avec leur fils. Plus tard ils furent bannis à New York pour leur implication avec le cercle et Valentin, Jocelyn la femme de Valentin disparu de la circulation en emportant avec elle la coupe mortelle. Maryse tomba enceinte une seconde fois et mit au monde une fille du nom d'Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, en regardant ses enfants elle pensa que le pouvoir du tigre serait oublié à jamais malgré qu'il restait dans sa famille. Tout changea quand Alec eut quatre ans et Isabelle deux ans, Alec était en train de s'entraîner à l'épée alors que sa petite sœur voulait aussi s'entraîner. Elle était en train d'embêter son frère en voulant aussi jouer avec l'épée,

\- Non Izzy, c'est trop dangereux pour toi refusa Alec

\- Mais ze veux zouer zozota Izzy

\- Pas question, tu vas te blesser réfuta Alec en secouant la tête

Isabelle gonfla ses joues en boudant, elle attendit que son frère ne la regarde pas et se dirigea vers les armes exposées. Elle monta quelques étagères avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse en se blessant. Elle éclata en sanglot, Alec se précipita sur elle en essayant de la consoler tout en appelant sa mère.

\- MAMAN cria Alec paniqué

Maryse arriva rapidement et vit sa fille blessé en pleure dans les bras de son aîné,

\- Que s'est-il passé ici questionna Maryse

\- Elle s'est blessée et c'est ma faute maman, je ne l'ai pas surveillé comme il faut s'excusa Alec en prenant le blâme de sa sœur sur lui

\- Alec, ta sœur est très petite et il faut de l'attention envers elle gronda Maryse

Alec ne répondit rien et se laissa gronder sans rien dire, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait. Le petit garçon sentit son cœur s'accélérer subitement et quelque chose se changea en lui, Maryse le regarda mécontente. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler quand elle vit que son fils haletait doucement,

\- Alec, ça va questionna Maryse inquiète

Le garçonnet ne répondit rien quand un bébé tigre sortit de son corps, sa mère haleta de surprise en voyant le bébé tigre. Robert vint les rejoindre en cherchant sa femme pour la gestion de l'institut, il vit le bébé tigre dans la pièce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce tigre fait ici questionna Robert

\- Le pouvoir du tigre souffla Maryse

\- Maryse, tu sais quelque chose sur ce tigre interrogea Robert

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de son fils dont le bébé tigre baissait les yeux de tristesse, elle lui caressa la joue doucement.

\- Chéri, maman n'est pas en colère contre toi d'accord sourit Maryse en lui caressant la joue

Le visage plein de remords et de tristesse d'Alec s'éclaira, le bébé tigre sauta de joie près de lui. Elle les envoya faire leur sieste, elle caressa les cheveux de son fils aîné après qu'il ait repris le bébé tigre en lui. Robert attendait l'explication de sa femme concernant le bébé tigre, elle lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau.

\- Tu m'explique ce qui vient de se passer avec Alec, j'avais l'impression que ce tigre reflétait toutes ses émotions remarqua Robert

\- C'est le pouvoir du tigre, l'un de mes lointains ancêtres qui était encore un terrestre as rencontré une déesse et fut béni de ce pouvoir. Ce pouvoir fait ressortir un tigre qui est une partie de nous, il est déclenché par une émotion ou une excitation forte expliqua Maryse

\- Tu as aussi un tigre interrogea Robert

\- Non, normalement d'après mon père le pouvoir du tigre s'est arrêté à mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui l'avait eu. Mon père nous avait prévenu au cas où que nos enfants pourraient l'avoir, j'ai cru que ce serait les enfants de Max qui l'aurait eu au lieu des miens soupira Maryse en se massant les tempes

La matriarche avait une migraine vu tout ce qui se passait, son mari digéra les informations. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa dessus,

\- Autre chose que je devrai savoir sur ce pouvoir questionna Robert

Elle acquiesça et expliqua le pouvoir du tigre, un peu plus tard Alec se réveilla de sa sieste et se frotta les yeux. Isabelle ouvrit la porte pour venir voir son frère, elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

\- Viens invita Alec

Elle sourit et rejoint son frère dans son lit, ils discutaient joyeusement quand leurs parents entraient de nouveau dans la chambre. Ils expliquaient le pouvoir du tigre à Alec, ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait quand le bébé tigre apparut de nouveau.

\- Voilà de quoi on parle indiqua Maryse en pointant le bébé tigre

\- Oh il est mignon, on peut le garder proposa Isabelle en prenant le bébé tigre dans ses bras

\- Il est l'autre partie de l'âme de ton frère ma puce révéla Robert

\- Donc on peut le garder sourit Isabelle sans rien comprendre

Alec regarda le bébé tigre dans les bras de sa sœur qui était une partie de son âme, sa mère lui expliqua le pouvoir. Ils firent promettre leurs enfants de ne jamais parler au sujet du pouvoir du tigre. Alec entre-temps tenta de garder en lui le bébé tigre mais comme ses émotions étaient reliées au tigre et aussi étant trop jeune, son pouvoir ressortait assez souvent tellement que tout l'institut finit par savoir pour l'apparition du tigre d'Alec. Isabelle avait appelé le bébé tigre Baby, elle adorait jouer avec l'autre partie de l'âme de son frère. Au fil du temps le tigre grandissait avec Alec, quand le petit garçon eut neuf ans il fut grand frère une deuxième fois. Maryse mit au monde un garçon le nommant comme son frère, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood. Lorsqu'Alec eut ses dix ans ses parents adoptaient un garçon dont le père était le parabataï de Robert, il s'appelait Jonathan Christopher Wayland. Mais Maryse le surnomma Jace, il préféra son surnom à son prénom. Il prit connaissance de Baby lors d'un entraînement avec Alec quand ils avaient onze ans. Jace venait de le renverser par-dessus son épaule, Alec essaya de l'attaquer mais il ne réussit pas à l'atteindre ce qui le frustra énormément.

\- J'ai encore gagné sourit Jace

\- Un jour je te battrai déclara Alec frustré

\- Un jour peut-être sourit Jace

Isabelle vint en tenant la main de Max qui venait de marcher debout, le bébé de deux ans se dirigea vers eux et était sur le point de tomber par terre en se faisant mal. Alec fit sortir son tigre pour sauver Max, Jace recula de peur en tombant sur les fesses en observant un tigre blanc dans la pièce.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant il y a un tigre dans la pièce s'affola Jace

\- Oh Baby sourit Isabelle en allant près du tigre

Jace était éberlué en voyant sa sœur adoptive caresser le tigre, il s'approcha du tigre et se mit à le caresser en voyant qu'il était bien réel. Il fut confus, la fillette ria et lui expliqua que c'était une partie de l'âme d'Alec et que le tigre sortait de son corps sous une forte émotion. Le petit blond regarda Alec qui était impassible à tout ça,

\- Il est comme un tigre réel sourit Isabelle

\- Il s'appelle comment questionna Jace curieux du nom

\- Il s'appelle Baby répondit Isabelle

\- Pourquoi Baby demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce qu'il est apparu étant bébé quand j'avais quatre ans répondit Alec

Jace acquiesça et caressa le tigre, il accepta Baby avant que ce dernier ne le plaque par terre et ne s'assoit sur lui. La fratrie éclata de rire à part Jace qui se renfrogna sous la malice du tigre, ils passaient un moment à jouer avec Baby. Lorsqu'Alec eut quatorze ans, il se réveilla avec le corps en feu. Il crut qu'il était malade avant de remarquer que son corps changeait sous la chaleur qu'il subissait, il envoya un message à sa mère qui était la seule à l'aider. Maryse entra dans la chambre de son fils et le vit enroulé dans une couverture,

\- Alec, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises gronda Maryse

\- Maman gémit Alec de douleur en montrant son visage à sa mère

Maryse haleta de surprise et trouva le corps changer de son fils, ce dernier avait fusionné avec son tigre. Ses cheveux étaient blanc il avait des oreilles de tigres, il avait sa queue et des griffes avec des marques tribales.

\- Je crois que tu es en chaleur mon chéri, d'après ton grand-père après l'éveil de ton pouvoir tu prends certaines caractéristiques du tigre expliqua Maryse

\- Comment je vais faire maman, ça fait mal et en plus je suis devenu un monstre sanglota Alec en grognant de tristesse

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, je serai là et tu es très beau comme ça rassura Maryse

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Izzy, Jace et Max me voient comme ça gémit Alec

\- Je te le promets, personne ne te verra ainsi promit Maryse

Alec se cacha de nouveau sous sa couverture en subissant sa chaleur sous le regard inquiet et maternel de Maryse, elle resta avec son fils en l'aidant à passer sa chaleur qui dura cinq jours. Depuis lors Maryse restait avec Alec pendant ses chaleurs ne voulant pas que quelqu'un voit sa forme animale, son pouvoir lui développa ses sens aussi. Quand il était en colère il se transformait en tigre, ainsi il redevenait sauvage seul Jace pouvait le raisonner mais seulement quelques fois. Des années plus tard Alec se réveilla après s'être reposé après avoir fait une patrouille, il se leva et prit sa douche avant de rejoindre sa sœur et son frère dans la cuisine. Il prit un café et le but,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Jace

\- Peut aller, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de faire chier un démon dragon prévient moi pour que je le laisse te bouffer gronda Alec

\- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute s'il t'a envoyé dans le décor se renfrogna Jace

Alec posa sa tasse de café et le regarda longuement, Baby sortit à ce moment-là pour sauter sur Jace et le plaquer sur le sol pour s'asseoir sur lui.

\- Putain Alec, je suis désolé et fais sortir Baby de moi supplia Jace

\- Je ne veux pas le priver de son jouet sourit Alec

Baby mordit les cheveux de Jace qui se mit à crier au scandale, Isabelle se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait à la scène. Alec ferma les yeux et rappela son pouvoir en lui, Jace se releva et bouda dans son coin. Il ne parla pas à son parabataï pendant trois jours, Alec était amusé du comportement puéril de son frère. Jace lui reparla pour aller patrouiller,

\- L'enclave le sait questionna Alec

\- Le temps qu'on envoie une demande, on aura déjà tuer quatre démons alors autant le faire sans leur autorisation déclara Jace

\- Ok donc à la barbe de l'enclave, je sens qu'on va avoir des problèmes soupira Alec

\- Tu le sens ou Baby est en train de s'ennuyer de son jouet nargua Isabelle en jetant un regard vers Jace

Jace se décala légèrement au cas où Baby l'attaquerait, étant son parabataï le félin était toujours après lui. Ils riaient devant le grognement du blond, ils se dirigeaient vers le Pandémonium. Isabelle se détacha d'eux pour attirer le démon, le démon fut attiré par la jeune femme. Alec et Jace intervinrent et l'attrapèrent avant de le poignarder pour le tuer, ils entendirent un cri féminin. Ils levaient tous les trois la tête pour voir une rousse qui les regardait choquée, un garçon aux lunettes l'attira par le bras et l'emmena avec lui.

\- Impossible qu'elle nous ai vu pensa Isabelle

\- Elle doit être le genre de terrestre avec la seconde vue conclu Alec

\- Je ne crois pas non, je sens qu'il y a autre chose avec elle supposa Jace

Alec roula des yeux et rentra à l'institut, il prit son bain et se coucha. Le lendemain Alec se leva et chercha son parabataï dans tout l'institut,

\- Il est parti chercher cette rousse révéla Isabelle

\- Ok articula Alec en laissant Baby grogner de mécontentement

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fureur d'Alec et l'arrivée de Maryse. Bisous glacés. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le prologue et la description du tigre d'Alec**

**Maia 0067: Voilà la suite de l'histoire et la rousse qui arrive avec les ennuis**

**Alec Barton "Hachi sur un bateau en train de pêcher alors que Satan toujours dans son cercueil flottait côté avec une corde" ça mord, ça mrod ah ben ce n'est pas Alec et ouais on vient de commencer qu'elle saigne du nez déjà je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça saurait plus tard XD Ravie que tu as adore le prologue voilà la suite**

**Lavigne 26: Je suis contente que c'est l'une des histoires que tu as voulu et eh bien voilà la suite**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec rumina lentement sur les pires manières qu'il connaissait pour faire souffrir son parabataï, Isabelle était amusée en voyant Baby en train de faire les cents pas sous les pensées d'Alec. Le tigre grognait de colère contre Jace, le noiraud soupira les bras croisés. Il entendit la porte du hall s'ouvrir sur Jace portant la jeune fille rousse dans les bras, Alec roula des yeux alors que Baby feula irrité. Le blond vit le tigre et fit un sourire d'excuse avant de conduire la jeune femme qu'il portait à l'infirmerie, juste après avoir posé la jeune rousse il fut plaqué par Baby qui lui feula au visage. Il s'excusa encore une fois envers Alec, Baby disparu après que le noiraud se soit calmé. Un quart d'heure plus tard la rousse se réveilla et s'affola légèrement en voyant toute la fratrie autour d'elle, Jace la rassura qu'elle était en sécurité dans l'institut. L'archer soupira et préféra les laisser discuter en allant vers sa chambre pour se reposer, il s'allongea et se massa les tempes. Il était épuisé par l'arrivée de la rousse, il pressentait que ça allait causer beaucoup d'ennuis, il se reposa un moment avant de se lever pour rejoindre son parabataï. Il était toujours en compagnie de la rousse, Jace lui avait expliqué le monde obscur et le fait qu'elle était l'une des leurs vu que la rune de guérison avait fonctionnée sur elle. Elle était un peu désorientée par les révélations de Jace avant de leur dire qu'elle était à la recherche de sa mère qui avait disparue, enlevée par des hommes qui portaient une rune en forme de cercle sur le cou ce qui les figea sur place, le trio comprit que le cercle était de retour avec à leur tête Valentin. La rousse les regarda surtout Alec et Isabelle qui ne s'étaient pas présentés, la jeune brune se rapprocha et lui donna des vêtements et la cacha derrière un paravent. Elle ressortit un peu gênée par les habits un peu trop léger d'Izzy,

\- Je suis Isabelle Lightwood, tu peux m'appeler Izzy. Le grand qui a une tête impassible et constipée c'est Alec notre frère présenta Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, pour la belle présentation de moi ironisa Alec

\- C'était gratuit grand frère sourit Isabelle en lui faisant un baiser volant

Alec soupira doucement pour se calmer et retenir Baby de sauter sur sa sœur, de plus il ne voulait pas que la rousse découvre Baby.

\- Je suis Clary Fray se présenta la rousse

Le téléphone de Clary se mit à sonner, elle répondit avant de parler quelques minutes. Jace l'accompagna pour aller chercher son meilleur ami, ils furent attaqués par un membre du cercle. Ils rentraient tous les trois, le terrestre était fasciné par la technologie des Shadowhunters. Isabelle était assise sur un fauteuil et signala la présence de la police,

\- Ils vont entrer interrogea Clary

\- Non, nos barrières vont les en empêcher, ils vont tourner autour avant de partir répondit Jace en regardant l'écran

Le terrestre se rapprocha de Clary en lui proposant de partir et d'aller chercher la police, elle lui assura qu'elle avait confiance en eux.

\- Bon, Hodge voudra te rencontrer déclara Jace

\- D'accord je te suis accepta Clary

\- On y va renchérit le terrestre

\- Pas toi, il y a des runes partout et ça risque de tuer ton petit ami informa Jace

\- Ce n'est pas son petit ami et mais son ami corrigea Simon

\- Mon meilleur ami rectifia Clary en regardant Simon

\- C'est bon à savoir sourit Jace

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ses runes alors fais péter les runes, d'ailleurs c'est quoi des runes questionna Simon

Isabelle sourit et prit sa stèle en se dirigeant vers le terrestre,

\- Les runes nous servent à améliorer nos capacités angéliques expliqua Isabelle en passant sa stèle sur sa rune angélique

\- Waouh c'est chaud, je veux dire la rune bredouilla le terrestre

\- D'ailleurs je me présente Izzy Lightwood et le grand derrière moi c'est Alec se présenta Isabelle

\- Lewis, je veux dire Simon Lewis, en fait Simon c'est mon prénom bredouilla le jeune homme

\- Simon, ça va aller questionna Clary

\- Tout va bien, va faire ce que tu as faire rassura Simon subjuguer par Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clary, je vais m'occuper de ton meilleur ami. D'ailleurs je vais lui faire le petit déjeuner informa Isabelle

\- Je me demande si les runes ne seront pas moins dangereuses pour lui ironisa Jace

\- Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avait pas entendu sourit Isabelle

Ils se séparèrent sous les yeux fatigués d'Alec, il alla se détendre en tirant quelques flèches. Jace l'avertis qu'ils se rendaient au Pandémonium pour chercher l'amie sorcière de Clary, ils s'y rendirent et ne virent personne.

\- On arrive trop tard conclu Jace ne voyant personne dans le club

\- Comment je vais faire pour retrouver Dot ? Elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider questionna Clary en jetant un regard à Jace

\- Je connais un moyen déclara Jace

\- NON s'écria le duo Lightwood

\- Dommage critiqua Jace

\- Écouter si vous connaissez un moyen pour retrouver ma mère alors je le ferai signala Clary

\- Vous voyez elle est d'accord ironisa Jace

\- Elle ne pourrait pas gérer les frères silencieux signala Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison et c'est trop dangereux renchérit Alec

\- Je veux savoir où est ma mère alors je suis ouverte à toute solution prévint Clary

Jace leur fit un sourire narquois, Alec retint Baby en lui pour ne pas que le tigre le bouffe. Ils se rendirent vers la cité silencieuse, Simon amorça un geste pour y entrer quand Jace le retint.

\- Pas toi, trop dangereux refusa Jace

\- Surprise, surprise tu vas dire que c'est au sujet des runes qui vont me tuer. J'ai vu tous les films et je sais que le mec le moins drôle se fait éliminer en premier alors non je viens avec vous déclara Simon

\- Eh bien vas-y invita Jace d'un ton ironique

Simon était presque arrivé vers l'entrée,

\- À la minute même où tu entreras tu mourras déclara Jace

\- Je ne te fais plus confiance alors je vais entrer avertis Simon

\- Il dit la vérité mais il mentait un peu plus tôt, les runes de la cité silencieuse sont très dangereuses pour les terrestres expliqua Alec

\- D'accord s'effraya Simon

Clary vint le rassurer quand Isabelle se dévoua pour rester avec Simon, Alec fit un mouvement de main vers le terrestre ne pouvant pas supporter le fait qu'il parlait beaucoup.

\- Je vais faire un tour parce que je ne gère plus ici grimaça Alec

\- D'accord accepta Jace en entrant dans la cité silencieuse avec Clary

Alec marcha dans les environs et soupira longuement quand Baby sortit de son corps pour rugir de frustration et d'agacement. Il regarda le tigre en train de feuler tout en faisant les cents pas, il soupira en se pinçant le nez. Baby revint dans son corps normalement, il retourna vers sa sœur et Simon qui avaient allumés un feu pour se réchauffer.

\- Vous croyez que ça ira pour elle dedans, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas jeter un coup d'œil proposa Simon

\- Jace est avec elle, aucun risque qu'elle court un danger dans la cité, rassura Isabelle

\- Je vois, je reste inquiet concernant ses frères silencieux commenta Simon

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu s'irrita Alec les yeux fermés

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Simon

\- Il est l'aîné alors la couronne est toujours lourde à porter sourit Isabelle en regardant son frère

\- Je vois souffla Simon

Un peu plus tard Jace et Clary sortirent de la cité silencieuse, la rousse avait un point en sang sur le front. Simon lui prit la main comme elle pleurait,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Simon

\- Valentin est mon père révéla Clary les yeux rouges

\- Sa mémoire est bloquée par un sort, d'après les frères silencieux avoua Jace

\- On rentre à l'institut déclara Alec

Ils rentraient à l'institut pour se reposer et chercher qui pouvait être le sorcier qui avait bloqué la mémoire de Clary, Alec ayant besoin de repos alla dans la serre et fit sortir Baby qui marcha avec lui. Clary était en train de faire un cauchemar sur un souvenir quand elle se réveilla et confondu Jace avec Simon, elle se souvint du nom du sorcier et prévint Jace.

\- Tu connais Magnus Bane interrogea Clary

\- Magnus Bane, bien sûr il est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Si c'est lui qui a bloqué ta mémoire alors on aura besoin d'Isabelle déclara Jace

Il appela sa sœur qui s'occupa de la situation, le blond remarqua l'absence de son parabataï et ferma les yeux pour se mettre à sa recherche. Il tiqua en ne sentant pas la communication,

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Alec par hasard demanda Jace

\- Tu l'as cherché avec ta rune répondit Isabelle

\- Il m'a bloqué soupira Jace

\- Il doit être dans la serre, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes pensa Isabelle

\- Je vais attendre qu'il se montre proposa Jace

Isabelle éclata de rire avant d'aller chercher Clary pour se préparer, elle s'occupa de son frère qui pointait le bout de son nez en l'aidant à se préparer. Ils se retrouvaient dans le hall, Clary tira sur la robe en cuir que lui avait prêté la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop demanda Clary en rougissant

\- Tu as l'air merveilleuse complimenta Jace

\- Tu as l'air d'une fille qui a oublié son numéro de téléphone dans les toilettes critiqua Alec

\- ALEC grondaient les deux autres

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec même pas désolé

Les deux autres roulaient des yeux et ils se rendirent tous à l'appartement de Magnus Bane, Jace toqua à la porte et envoûta l'un des invités. Ils entrèrent et virent beaucoup de monde dans l'appartement,

\- Eh bien, eh bien je ne crois pas avoir invité de Shadowhunter à ma fête déclara une voix masculine

Alec par ses sens développés sentit l'odeur de sucre brûlé et de bois de santal, il se lécha les lèvres à l'odeur avant de voir certains invités faire une haie d'honneur à un homme. L'homme était asiatique et portait une chemise blanche avec une veste violette, il portait un pantalon moulant ses jambes.

\- Tu l'as fait révéla Isabelle en montrant l'invitation

\- Je devais être bourré déclara l'homme

\- Magnus Bane, il faut qu'on parle avertis Jace d'un ton arrogant

\- Vous pouvez rester grâce à la beauté ici complimenta Magnus

\- Merci remerciaient Jace, Clary et Isabelle

\- Quoi ? Je parlais de celui aux yeux bleus sourit Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir sous le regard charmeur du sorcier, l'asiatique posa les yeux sur la rousse en souriant.

\- Et aussi Clary sourit Magnus en prenant la rousse par l'épaule

\- Comment tu le connais interrogea Simon en tentant de les suivre avant de se faire stopper

Ils se dispersaient en attendant que Clary termine de discuter avec Magnus, Alec se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour respirer un bol d'air frais ayant envie de vomir à cause du bruit et des odeurs qui entouraient toute la pièce. Jace s'approcha de lui en mettant la main sur sa nuque et en la massant légèrement,

\- Tu peux sortir si c'est trop pour toi proposa Jace

\- Ça va je gère rassura Alec

Jace hocha la tête et sourit à son parabataï, Isabelle s'avança vers eux avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Le terrestre a été enlevé par les vampires avertis Isabelle

\- Merde jura Jace en allant alerter Clary

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent dans un cimetière pour avoir des armes, Isabelle était en train de téléphoner.

\- Je vais aller me renseigner sur le moyen de pénétrer l'antre des vampires donc on se retrouve là-bas prévint Isabelle

Alec leva les yeux en sachant où sa sœur était sur le point de se rendre, il fouilla dans la tombe pour chercher ses armes préférées quand il n'en vit aucunes. Il soupira avant de se remettre debout,

\- Il faut que je rentre à l'institut pour aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin, on se retrouve là-bas informa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Jace

L'homme béni de la déesse était sur le point de s'en aller quand le blondinet l'interpella, Jace s'avança vers lui et toucha son torse.

\- Reste calme, je sais que la situation donne envie à Baby de sortir mais fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là demanda Jace

\- Je sais, je te fais confiance. Je ne doute jamais de toi Jace répondit Alec

\- Parabataï sourit Jace en lui tendant la main

\- Parabataï répondit Alec en lui serrant la main

Le noiraud partit chercher les armes à l'institut avant de retrouver sa fratrie et Clary devant l'hôtel Dumort, ils pénétraient dans l'immeuble. L'archer se mit à renifler de dégoût en sentant la mort et le sang en grande quantité, ils réussirent à trouver Simon rapidement.

\- Clary, il ne fallait pas venir me sauver. Ils t'attendaient avertis Simon

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber promit Clary

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir quand les vampires leurs tombèrent dessus, ils se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient. Alec était en train de tuer un vampire quand il vit sa sœur se faire attaquer et se faire blesser,

\- IZZY cria Alec

Sa fureur l'envahit violemment ce qui le transforma en tigre blanc aux yeux bleus, Jace vit la scène et jura dans sa barbe.

\- Fais chier Alec est furax grimaça Jace

Alec fit un carnage en griffant et mordant les vampires, il les déchiqueta sous sa mâchoire puissante. Le blond en profita pour faire une ouverture et les fit sortir

\- ALEC ON Y VA cria Jace

Le tigre rugit furieusement avant de suivre les autres, ils montaient sur le toit. Jace se tourna vers son parabataï qui était encore sous sa forme de tigre. Clary et Simon étaient choqués de voir le noiraud se transformer en tigre devant eux,

\- Calme-toi doucement, je sais que c'est ma faute tout ça mais calme-toi apaisa Jace

Alec feula de fureur en le regardant, il claqua sa mâchoire vers le blond qui recula légèrement de peur. Le tigre blanc s'accroupit et commença à changer lentement, le chasseur reprit sa forme humaine. Jace grimaça et enleva sa veste pour la jeter sur son frère, lors de sa transformation il avait déchiré ses vêtements de ce fait il était nu comme un ver. Le noiraud se releva de sa position et mit la main sur sa tête,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle en venant vers lui

\- Ouais par contre il me faut des vêtements et je ne vais pas me balader à poil informa Alec en nouant la veste de Jace sur ses parties génitales

Clary rougit furieusement ayant vu le noiraud nu, ils rentraient à l'institut. Alec prit une douche et prit des vêtements et tomba sur son lit épuisé, la porte s'ouvrit un quart d'heure plus tard sur sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est une mission non autorisée dis à Jace d'aller se faire foutre parce que je suis crevé annonça Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas juste pour te prévenir que le terrestre va se barrer prévint Isabelle

\- Un de moins super se réjouit Alec fatigué

Izzy sourit et s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux lentement,

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien questionna Isabelle

\- Juste toute la connerie de Jace me fatigue, rajoute à ça que ma chaleur arrive. Il faut que je contacte maman pour qu'elle soit avec moi décréta Alec

\- Il faudra que tu trouves ton âme-sœur pour qu'il puisse la passer avec toi sourit Isabelle

Son frère ne lui répondit rien tombant de sommeil, Isabelle se leva doucement après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Elle marcha vers la salle des opérations, elle trouva Clary assise dans le couloir avec un bloc note et un crayon, en train de dessiner.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir questionna Isabelle

\- J'étais en train de dessiner ce qui me revient en rêve, je pense que c'est lié à mes souvenirs qui reviennent mais je ne sais pas. Magnus va me contacter pour mes souvenirs comme il a nourri un démon de la mémoire expliqua Clary

\- Il a fait ça pour se protéger au cas où Valentin essayerai de le capturer conclu Isabelle

Clary était en train de griffonner quelque chose sur le bloc note, elle se rappela de la transformation d'Alec à l'hôtel Dumort.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Est-ce qu'Alec va bien questionna Clary

\- Ouais, il était épuisé répondit Isabelle

La rousse soupira longuement en rejetant sa tête en arrière, la brune lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Dire qu'il y a trois jours j'étais inquiète de ne pas entrer dans une école d'arts et maintenant tout bascule la disparition de ma mère, apprendre que mon père est un psychopathe qui a voulu détruire les créatures obscures. C'est dans ces moment-là que je voudrais que ma mère soit là pour me consoler soupira Clary

\- Comment elle est questionna Isabelle

\- Une femme géniale, tous ses amis voulaient rester chez moi comme elle était formidable. J'aimais la regarder peindre sur ses tableaux pour son client sans savoir que c'était Magnus son client sourit Clary

\- Allez viens, on va se promener un peu pour que tu puisses me parler d'elle proposa Isabelle

Elles se levaient et se dirigeaient vers le hall, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Maryse qui marchait vers elles. Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant sa fille à moitié dévêtue,

\- Isabelle, toujours aussi dévêtue à ce que je vois remarqua Maryse

\- Je suis contente de te voir, où est Max ? Max est notre petit frère, adorable mais du genre collant comme Simon expliqua Isabelle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ton père passe le prendre à Bombay, il y a beaucoup de chose dont on doit parler répondit Maryse

\- Bonjour je suis Clary Fray se présenta Clary

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, le portrait de ta mère. Tout Idris parle de toi informa Maryse

\- Idris demanda Clary confuse

\- La patrie des Shadowhunters, si tu penses que l'institut est bien protégée attends de voir Idris sourit Isabelle

\- Bien où sont tes frères nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire déclara Maryse

Elles allaient dans la salle d'entraînement où Jace était en train de s'exercer, le blond mania l'épée avant de remarquer Maryse. Il sourit et vint la prendre dans ses bras,

\- Maryse, comment vas-tu ? Où est Max questionna Jace

\- Max n'est pas là il n'y a que maman sourit Isabelle

\- Où est Alec demanda Maryse

\- Maman, je suis surpris de te voir sourit Alec après s'être réveillé

\- Les surprises vont bientôt arriver crois-moi signala Maryse

Ils se mirent en rangs devant Maryse qui les regarda sévèrement,

\- On est prêt à les entendre tu peux nous dire prévint Alec

\- Les fées ont cessées toutes communications avec nous après qu'on leurs ai ordonnées d'espionner Valentin peu après qu'on ait localisé où il était révéla Maryse

\- Je peux me renseigner auprès d'elles si tu veux maman se proposa Isabelle

\- J'irais avec elle renchérit Alec

\- Non, Jace ira avec elle, toi tu resteras avec cette fille pour la surveiller déclara Maryse

\- Clary n'aimant le ton de Maryse à son sujet avança un pied en avant vers elle, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Écoutez, il y a peine quelques jours je ne savais pas que les Shadowhunters existaient se défendit Clary

\- Mais ses jours ont été remplies grâce à toi, toi et toi venez avec moi ordonna Maryse d'un ton sévère

Jace et Isabelle suivaient leur mère à son bureau, la rousse était hébétée devant le ton sévère de la matriarche et se tourna vers Alec qui était encore dans la salle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi contrarier interrogea Clary

\- Peut-être à cause de toutes ses missions non autorisées qu'on a faites pour toi cracha Alec

Le noiraud retenait son tigre de sortir pour griffer la rousse, il se dirigea vers le bureau pour voir sa mère devant la fenêtre contemplant la vue dehors. Il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer,

\- Entre chéri sourit Maryse

Alec sourit en la regardant, Baby sortit de son corps et alla ronronner aux jambes de sa mère. Elle s'accroupit devant le tigre en le caressant, Baby feula à ses caresses avant de baisser la tête hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as questionna Maryse

\- C'est à moi de poser cette question maman, tu te souviens qu'un garçon me tyrannisait à l'école et que tu m'as dit de l'affronter sans peur demanda Alec

\- J'ai cru ce jour-là que tu étais sur le point de laisser Baby le bouffer gloussa Maryse

\- J'ai pu l'affronter et aussi faire un carnage, pour te dire nous sommes les Lightwood ont brisent le nez et on accepte les conséquences. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Idris et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour régler la situation questionna Alec

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie pour l'enclave, en temps normal je t'aurais demandé de te marier pour redorer le blason de notre famille. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux sourit Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils

Baby vint se coller à elle ce qui la fit glousser, elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de se rappeler de quelque chose le concernant.

\- Je vais rester quelques jours de plus à l'institut en plus ta chaleur arrive bientôt souligna Maryse

Alec hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, Clary l'intercepta en l'informant que Magnus voulait les voir pour sa mémoire. Ils attendirent que Jace et Isabelle rentrent pour partir aussitôt, ils arrivaient sur place avant de voir que les membres du cercle avaient attaqués l'appartement de Magnus. Alec entra et vit le sorcier en train de se battre contre un membre du cercle qui menaçait de prendre ses yeux de chats comme trophée, il banda son arc et tira ce qui donna l'avantage à Magnus pour tuer l'homme de Valentin.

\- Il est cuit demanda Alec

\- Je dirai à point répondit Magnus en reniflant de dédain

L'asiatique se retourna pour voir Alec, il haussa les sourcils en se rappelant du jeune homme à sa fête.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présenté, je suis Magnus se présenta Magnus

\- Al-Al-Alec…nous…peut-être…les invités bredouilla Alec en rougissant

\- Ah oui il faut s'occuper des invités sourit Magnus

Ils amenaient les sorciers qui étaient sous la protection de Magnus, il fit un portail pour eux pour qu'ils puissent partir au labyrinthe en spiral pour plus de sécurité. Le sorcier en profita pour changer de lieux, il se retourna et vit le désordre qui régnait.

\- Et voilà il faut que je revoie la déco non pas que j'aime ça mais je trouve que ça fait désordre commenta Magnus en posant son pied sur la table basse

Alec se racla la gorge doucement et préféra se cacher près de son parabataï, l'asiatique fit la moue mutin avant de se tourner vers Isabelle. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un bijou avec un pendentif sertit d'un rubis,

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui paie pour service rendu déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est trop souffla Isabelle

\- Ce collier a toujours appartenu à la famille Lightwood et puis entre nous ça ne fait pas très joli sur ton frère nargua Magnus en passant derrière Isabelle

Magnus mit le collier à son cou, il posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Concernant Alec est-ce qu'il aime les fleurs ou l'eau de Cologne questionna Magnus

Isabelle rigola ce qui fit rougir Alec devant l'intérêt de Magnus envers lui, Clary se leva ayant marre que le sorcier ne se préoccupe pas d'elle.

\- Magnus, je veux mes souvenirs tout de suite déclara Clary

\- Sache que ce sera dangereux d'invoquer un démon mais si tu es prête à le faire. Le beau gosse prépare ton équipe ordonna Magnus

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire se renfrogna Jace avant de se faire stopper par Magnus

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de toi indiqua Magnus en pointant Alec

Alec sourit presque à ça et retint Baby qui voulait sortir pour narguer Jace, il haussa les épaules quand le blond le regarda sceptique. Magnus invita la rousse dans la salle d'invocation, le noiraud se détendit à l'odeur de Magnus qui régnait dans le loft.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivé de l'émissaire de l'enclave et les sentiments de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre surtout Maryse, pour le plaquage de Baby sur Jace reviendrait un peu plus tard XD**

**Maia 0067 :Pour des étincelles ce sont des étincelles XD Allez la suite**

**Alec Barton: "Les filles avaient pu récupérer Satan" je vous préviens je ne nettoie pas son vomi trop peu pour moi XD Au début ce n'était pas facile avec eux allez la suite **

**Lavogne 26: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner demain avec un long review et tes idées. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il se dirigeait vers la serre pour laisser Baby sortir hors de lui. Le tigre marcha en feulant, il soupira longuement et regarda l'autre partie de son âme marcher dans le jardin. Il se sentait apaisé en regardant la scène, il attendit quelques minutes avant de ramener le tigre en lui. Il se leva et s'orienta vers le moniteur pour essayer de chercher des indices sur Valentin et Jocelyn, les fichiers ne montraient que ce qu'il savait déjà, il se leva et vit Clary en train d'essayer de s'entraîner. Il prit un bâton et commença à se battre avec elle tout en lui donnant des conseils sur son style de combat, elle l'écouta avant de se rappeler de quelque chose concernant une boîte que cachait sa mère. Elle lui proposa de partir à sa recherche mais Alec refusa comme Jace et Isabelle étaient de nouveau en mission pour Maryse, le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner c'était Magnus. Clary en profita pour s'enfuir, elle sortit discrètement et partit devant l'école d'arts dans laquelle elle devait aller avant la disparition de sa mère. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et se demanda pourquoi est-ce que sa mère ne lui avait rien dit durant toutes ses années, elle passa une main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulait. Son téléphone se mit à sonner ce qui fit regarder aux autres personnes leurs propres téléphones, elle vit que c'était Simon. Plus tôt Magnus les avait emmenés dans la salle d'invocation pour invoquer le démon de la mémoire, il complimentait le chef d'œuvre de la rousse avant de faire une remarque sur Michelangelo qui était un excellent amant tout en regardant Alec. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il haussa les épaules en rougissant encore plus. Baby à l'intérieur feula mal à l'aise, tout le monde se mit à en place pour l'invocation. Magnus prit la main d'Alec en faisant la chaîne, ils invoquaient le démon qui demanda en paiement un souvenir heureux. Clary invoqua l'image de sa mère, Isabelle celui où Alec riait quand Baby s'asseyait sur le dos de Jace en lui mâchouillant les cheveux, Jace invoqua une image d'eux quand les trois étaient petits en train de s'entraîner et Alec invoqua l'image de sa fratrie qui était en train de rigoler. Le démon rendit son souvenir à Clary et ce qui la fit s'évanouir, ils ramenaient la rousse à l'institut. De retour au présent Alec avait remarqué la disparition de la rousse,

\- Magnus, je te téléphonerai plus tard j'ai quelque chose à faire déclara Alec en coupant la communication

Magnus regarda son téléphone en souriant, il rangea son portable

\- On est farouche à ce que je vois, j'aime les défis sourit Magnus

Alec chercha la rousse avant de la suivre jusqu'au bâtiment de l'école d'arts, il se plaça derrière elle.

\- Si tu es invisible éteins ton téléphone gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais en train de penser à ma vie avant tout ça et ce n'est pas facile pour moi de lui dire adieu déclara Clary

Le noiraud la regarda et ne dit rien sur ses états d'âmes, la rousse reçut un autre coup de fil de Simon, elle répondit pour lui donner rendez-vous à son ancien appartement. Ils se rendirent à l'appartement avant de voir la chambre de Clary brûlée, elle tomba sur le sol en pleure.

\- On a essayé de supprimer ta trace déduisit Alec

\- Mais qui pourrait faire ça interrogea Clary en marchant vers son ancienne chambre

Elle marcha avant de faire craquer le bois dessous, elle leva les planches et prit la petite boîte de sa mère qui contenait des affaires de bébés. Alec renifla une présence et entendit du bruit,

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici ordonna Alec

L'archer fit apparaître son carquois et son arc, il prit une flèche et le banda en restant prudent. Il entendit du bruit dans les fourrages quand il entendit les cris d'aides de Clary, il se mit à courir avant de voir une voiture démarrer en trombes. Baby sortit de son corps en se mettant à courir avant de rugir de frustration et de fureur, il appela son parabataï.

\- TU AURAIS DU LA PROTÉGER cria Jace

\- TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIT EXPRÈS CETTE FILLE NOUS CAUSE QUE DES ENNUIS, JE LUI AI DIT D'ATTENDRE MAIS ELLE N'A PAS VOULU M'ÉCOUTER gronda Alec

Le noiraud était sur le point de se transformer en commençant faire apparaître ses griffes et une partie de sa fourrure, Isabelle le remarqua et vint près de son frère.

\- Calme-toi apaisa Isabelle

\- Je suis désolé Alec, calme-toi apaisa Jace

Le chasseur prit des goulées d'airs pour se calmer. Il se calma avant d'être légèrement désorienté, à chaque transformation sous la colère il était toujours désorienté. Le téléphone de Jace se mit à sonner il répondit à Simon, le terrestre leur fit savoir où ils étaient. Ils allaient au restaurant où créchait la meute de loup-garou, ils délivraient Clary et Simon avant de se rassembler. Ils entendirent des hurlements de loups, chacun d'eux prirent leurs armes avec eux. Jace vit un loup-garou venir dans leur direction,

\- ATTENTION VOILA L'ALPHA s'écria Jace

L'Alpha était sur le point de sauter sur eux quand un autre loup l'intercepta, ils se combattirent derrière des caisses. Ils entendirent des grognements et des couinements, ils virent l'Alpha tomber par terre et l'autre loup marcha vers eux blessé avant de se transformer en un homme aux cheveux châtains. Les loups autour d'eux se mirent à hurler avant de se transformer en humain pour s'incliner vers l'homme,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Clary

\- Quand un loup tue l'Alpha, il devient l'Alpha c'est la loi de la meute. Ton ami vient de devenir l'Alpha pour te protéger expliqua Jace en baissant son arme

L'homme s'approcha avant de s'effondrer il fut retenu à temps par Simon et Jace, Clary caressa la joue de son beau-père.

\- Luke, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien j'aurai fait la même chose que toi rassura Luke avant de crier de douleur

\- Il faut qu'il voie un sorcier déduisit Jace

\- Magnus pensa Clary

Ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Luke et le placèrent à l'intérieur, Alec se rapprocha de son parabataï en mettant la main sur son épaule.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à l'institut maintenant signala Alec

\- Plus tard Alec, on va chez Magnus est-ce que tu viens avec nous proposa Jace

\- Pas sur ce coup-là refusa Alec

Jace entra et se mit à en route vers le loft de Magnus, le noiraud serra les poings quand Baby sortit de son corps en rugissant assez fortement de frustration. Sa sœur vint près de lui en posant la main sur son épaule,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé de le suivre interrogea Isabelle

\- Je m'en fiche de lui quand il aura finis de faire le joli cœur avec elle il se souviendra qu'on existe rétorqua Alec en marchant vers l'institut

Baby sauta de nouveau dans le corps d'Alec, ils rentraient à l'institut. Pendant ce temps Clary et Simon portaient Luke dans leurs bras vers le salon de Magnus, le sorcier le fit installer sur son canapé.

\- Il a été mordu par un Alpha interrogea Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Clary

\- Pour ça indiqua Magnus en maintenant le loup-garou sur le canapé

Luke se mit hurler d'un cri inhumain, l'asiatique réussit à le maintenir en place avant de soupirer. Il commença à s'affairer pour faire l'antidote, il revint dans le salon.

\- Il faut des ingrédients pour compléter la potion déclara Magnus

\- D'accord j'y vais déclara Simon

\- J'y vais, de quoi as-tu besoin questionna Jace le nez en sang

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé demanda Magnus en regardant le visage du blond

\- J'ai essayé de garer la voiture de Luke et je me suis pris un poteau, les engins terrestre ne me vont pas répondit Jace en se dégageant des mains de Magnus

Le blond prit un mouchoir sur la table basse pour essuyer son nez, Simon fit exprès de mettre son bras autour de l'épaule de Clary.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin demanda Jace

\- Eh j'ai dit que j'irais alors j'y vais, on n'a pas besoin de toi cracha Simon

\- J'ai besoin, d'œil de lune, d'écaille de salamandre et de dents de dragon énuméra Magnus

\- Un tour à la pharmacie et ça ira sourit Simon nerveux

Magnus tendit la liste vers Simon qui était le point de la prendre quand Jace la pris à sa place, le terrestre s'énerva encore plus que le blond se mêle de leur vie.

\- J'ai dit que j'irai et je l'ai promis à Luke alors c'est avec moi fulmina Simon

\- Ah j'ai besoin d'Alexander ajouta Magnus en sortant de son atelier

Jace avala sa salive en regardant le sorcier, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de lui questionna Jace en croisant les bras

\- J'ai besoin de son énergie de Shadowhunter vierge répondit Magnus

\- Ça explique beaucoup de chose…se stoppa Simon en voyant que Jace le fusillait

Le blond voulait refuser quand Clary réussit à le convaincre d'appeler le noiraud, il accepta avant de prendre Simon par la nuque en le menaçant de la fermer. Entre-temps Alec était assis avec Isabelle, ils regardaient Baby en train de faire les cents pas en grognant,

\- Tu es en train de penser à mille façons de tuer Jace déduisit Isabelle

Baby répondit à sa place en grognant encore plus, elle hocha la tête en souriant. Alec soupira longuement ce qui fit asseoir le tigre qui feulait d'agacement,

\- Il ne tient vraiment pas en place grommela Alec

\- On ne vient pas saluer son vieux père lança une voix masculine

Ils tournaient la tête vers Robert et Max, le visage d'Alec s'éclaira ce qui fit courir Baby sur Max le plaquant au sol pour lui donner des coups de langues, le plus jeune de la fratrie était en train de rire aux coups de langues du félin.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Alec, dis à Baby d'arrêter ria Max

Baby feula d'amusement et se frotta aux jambes de Robert qui tapota la tête du tigre, Max se refugia dans les bras de sa sœur et son frère.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Je vais très bien sourit Max

\- Très bien ? Il a mis le feu dans sa classe révéla Robert d'un ton sévère

\- J'ai voulu faire la rune de nourriture se défendit Max

\- La rune de feu et la rune de la nourriture sont très différentes souligna Alec

\- Filez dans votre chambre pour les apprendre jeune homme gronda Robert

Max fit la moue et sortit presque en faisant le pitre envers ses aînés, Robert se tourna vers ses deux aînés.

\- Où est Clary Fairchirld questionna Robert

\- Elle est en mission avec Jace pour le moment répondit Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alec

\- Il faut que Clary reste à l'institut déclara Robert en s'en allant

Alec soupira longuement ce qui fit rugir Baby d'irritation, sa sœur mit sa main sur son épaule. Au même moment Jace l'appela pour lui demander de venir aider Magnus,

\- Je t'en prie et je laisserai Baby me bouffer les cheveux si tu veux proposa Jace

\- D'accord je ferai ce que je peux soupira Alec

\- Merci remercia Jace

Le blond raccrocha et mit son portable dans sa poche avant d'avancer un peu plus vite, il se tourna pour voir Simon à la traîne.

\- On se dépêche le terrestre lança Jace

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom s'il te plaît se renfrogna Simon

\- Je t'appelle le terrestre parce que c'est ce que tu es un terrestre, si tu étais autre chose alors je t'appellerais par un autre nom. De plus si je t'appelle par ton prénom ça veut dire que je me soucie de toi et ce n'est pas le cas expliqua Jace

\- Il y a beaucoup de personne qui se soucie de moi, et aussi beaucoup de fille aimerait être mon amie déclara Simon

Jace s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire narquois en le regardant, il croisa les bras et fit semblant de regarder autour d'eux.

\- Où sont ses filles qui aimeraient être ton amie questionna Jace d'un ton narquois

\- Pour le moment elles ne sont pas là mais je me soucie réellement de beaucoup de personne ce qui n'est pas le cas pour toi accusa Simon

\- Je me soucie de beaucoup de personne mais tu n'en fais pas partie, mettons-nous en route cracha Jace

\- Ouais je vois comment tu te soucie de ton comment déjà… ah oui… parabataï, tu le traite comme un vulgaire chien malgré qu'il se transforme en tigre. C'est Alec viens ici et Alec viens là-bas…stoppa Simon en se faisant plaquer brutalement contre le mur

Jace plaqua Simon contre le mur en l'étranglant presque, il était furieux contre le brun qui eut peur sur le coup.

\- Je t'interdis de critiquer ma relation avec Alec ainsi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre avec une personne qui peut exploser à tout moment avec un pouvoir qui peut tuer n'importe qui alors ne parle plus ainsi fulmina Jace

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Simon

Le blond le relâcha avant de partir en avant suivit par le terrestre, au même moment Magnus était en train serrer les dents pour maintenir Luke sous sa magie, magie qui se vidait drastiquement. Il était sur le point de tomber quand Alec entra dans la pièce pour le retenir dans ses bras, le sorcier le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tendre la main.

\- J'ai besoin de ta force aide-moi souffla Magnus

\- Prends ce dont tu as besoin répondit Alec en lui prenant la main

Un regain d'énergie survint à Magnus qui put soigner Luke, Jace et Simon arrivaient à temps et donnèrent le reste des ingrédients à Clary. La rousse mélangea toute la potion et la donna à son père de cœur, l'asiatique s'avachi dans les bras du noiraud.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller s'inquiéta Alec

\- Peut-être que j'aurai besoin d'un bouche à bouche sourit Magnus

Alec rougit violemment alors que Baby à l'intérieur feula légèrement mal à l'aise, Jace et Simon déplaçaient Luke dans la chambre de Magnus. Clary remercia Alec et rejoint le loup-garou pour discuter, l'archer enlaça son parabataï et prit un chiffon pour essuyer le sang de Luke dans le canapé. Magnus ressortit et fit deux verres d'alcool avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le chasseur,

\- Laisse ça, je le nettoierai avec ma magie proposa Magnus

\- Je pense que tu en as déjà fait assez avec ta magie répondit Alec

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus en lui montrant le verre

Le chasseur se leva et prit le verre, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire des flammes dans son verre. Le béni de la déesse but le verre en grimaçant, il observa le sorcier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de moi interrogea Alec

\- Jace ne t'a rien dit, c'était un mensonge de toute façon sourit Magnus en tournant le dos

\- Est-ce que tous les sorciers sont aussi énigmatiques demanda Alec

\- Nous ne sommes pas énigmatique plutôt évasifs mais la vérité c'était que je voulais te revoir révéla Magnus en lui faisant face

Alec était bouche-bée et ne savait pas quoi répondre au sorcier,

\- Magnus…commença Alec

\- Pour t'avouer je ne voulais plus éprouver quoique soit pour un homme ou une femme, mais tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi avoua Magnus

Le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner ce qui coupa leur conversation, le noiraud répondit au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

\- Il faut que je parte commenta Alec ne voulant pas partir

\- Prends un dernier verre ensuite décide proposa Magnus en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alec

Le chasseur décida de rester chez l'asiatique pour discuter avec lui, ils s'endormirent chacun d'un côté du canapé. Le lendemain Magnus portait un plateau de thé et le posa sur la table basse ce qui réveilla Alec de son sommeil, le noiraud grimaça en voyant le soleil qui l'agressait au niveau de yeux.

\- Petit déjeuner proposa Magnus

\- Il faut que je rentre à l'institut, je suis en retard d'ailleurs je ne veux pas que ça se sache décréta Alec

\- Comme tu veux et moi pareil répondit Magnus déçu que le chasseur ait dit cela

Alec s'habilla avant de se tourner vers Magnus, il le vit déçu et ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait attiré par lui. Il était détendu par l'odeur du sorcier,

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance déclara Alec

\- Moi aussi je te fais confiance sourit Magnus

Le béni de la Déesse hocha la tête et rentra à l'institut, Isabelle était en train de regarder l'écran et sourit en voyant l'arrivé de son frère.

\- Ça s'est bien passé chez Magnus demanda Isabelle d'un ton amusée

\- On a juste soigné Luke c'est tout répondit Alec en passant près d'elle

\- D'accord, mais c'est injuste pour moi qui te dit tout, comme par exemple le fait que j'ai rompu avec Méliorn avoua Isabelle en croisant les bras

\- Changement d'air demanda Alec en arquant un sourcil

\- Disons que notre relation est devenu ennuyeuse sourit Isabelle

\- D'accord, on a bu quelques cocktails c'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre révéla Alec

\- Tu vois quand tu veux sourit Isabelle

Baby sortit de son corps en feulant d'agacement, le félin leva sa queue en l'air en montrant son cul à la jeune femme qui éclata de rire. Alec secoua la tête et préféra partir suivit par Baby qui rentra à l'intérieur de son corps, plus tard Jace les appela pour les prévenir pour la coupe qui était au commissariat de police. Ils arrivaient sur le lieu, le noiraud haussa un sourcil en voyant une marque rouge sur la joue de son parabataï. Il ne préféra rien dire et fit diversion avec sa sœur, ils sortirent rapidement avant de partir ayant sentit la présence des démons. Ils arrivaient devant une porte,

\- Quelle est la rune de pour ouvrir la porte demanda Clary

\- Sésame ouvre-toi répondit Jace en donnant un coup de pied à la porte

Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, Alec prit son arc et tira quelques flèches en voyant des démons Shax. Baby sauta hors de son corps pour faire un carnage avec les démons, elle se mit à rugir furieusement. Luke le rejoint et vit le tigre debout devant Alec,

\- Alec est-ce que tu vas bien questionna Luke ayant peur du tigre

\- Ouais, on y va répondit Alec

Le loup-garou vit que le tigre marchait à leur côté avant de disparaître dans le corps du chasseur, il était stupéfait par ce qu'il avait vu. Alec en voyant le regard insistant du loup-garou, lui dit

\- Pour te faire un résumer, c'est un pouvoir que j'ai hérité du côté de ma mère. Ça se transmet de génération en génération révéla Alec

\- Je vois souffla Luke

Ils rentraient à l'institut, le noiraud soupira longuement avant de voir son frère en train d'embrasser la rousse en pleine salle d'opération. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir dans sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit, il s'endormit fatigué par la journée. Plus tard il se leva au son de l'alarme de l'institut ce qui le fit grimacer, il se rendit dans la salle des opérations. Isabelle était au moniteur en train de pianoter sur le clavier,

\- Température moins 4°C constata Isabelle

\- Un vampire reconnu Jace

Ils sortirent de l'institut pour voir Raphaël portant Simon dans ses bras, le terrestre était presque pâle comme la mort.

\- SIMON cria Clary

\- Je l'ai vu traîner plusieurs fois près de l'hôtel alors que je lui avait interdit de revenir expliqua Raphaël

Ils emmenaient le corps de Simon dans une pièce spéciale, le vampire fit une prière et fit un signe de croix avant de s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire sanglota Clary en caressant le visage de son meilleur ami

\- Tu dois choisir entre le laisser mort ou le transformer proposa Raphaël

Alec les laissa préférant retourner à l'institut, plus tard Robert et Maryse les firent venir dans le bureau pour discuter avec eux.

\- L'enclave pense que nous sommes incapables de gérer l'institut alors ils nous envoient un émissaire pour nous évaluer annonça Robert

\- De ce fait je souhaite que vous vous teniez tranquille surtout toi Alec avec Baby renchérit Maryse

\- J'essaierai de le retenir mais c'est dur accepta Alec

\- Je sais mon fils souffla Maryse

Ils savaient que le contrôle était assez dur pour Alec concernant son pouvoir du tigre, ils les laissaient partir du bureau. Le couple soupira longuement,

\- Baby devient de plus en plus incontrôlable, Alec doit trouver son dompteur rapidement avant de devenir trop sauvage déclara Maryse

\- Je sais dommage que ton père ne t'ai pas dit comment faire pour qu'il puisse trouver son âme-sœur rapidement soupira Robert

Maryse réfléchit avant de trouver une solution, elle claqua des doigts ayant une idée.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai fait des recherches et je connais un moyen plus facile pour qu'Alec trouve son âme-sœur rapidement sourit Maryse

Elle en parla avec son mari qui approuva son idée, au même moment Alec était en train de se promener avec Max.

\- Tu devras être respectueux avec l'émissaire de l'enclave et te tenir tranquille expliqua Alec

\- Je me tiens toujours tranquille signala Max avec un petit sourire en coin

Le noiraud sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère, la porte s'ouvrit sur Valentin. L'archer prit une flèche de son carquois et tira vers son ennemi, Valentin l'attrapa et prit une stèle pour changer d'apparence et devenir une jeune femme blonde.

\- Bien joué ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les autres, je suis Lydia Brandwell je suis l'émissaire envoyée par l'enclave se présenta la blonde

\- Nous attendions votre venu déclara Maryse dans la salle des opérations

\- Où est Clarissa Fairchirld ? Elle doit être confinée au sein de l'institut déclara Lydia

\- Je te rappelle que Clary est ta cousine rappela Isabelle n'aimant pas les manières de la blonde

\- Cousine éloignée, je veux la voir immédiatement avertis Lydia en allant vers le bureau directorial

Isabelle jeta un coup d'œil vers son grand frère qui respira par grande goulée d'air frais pour se retenir de faire sortir son tigre hors de lui, Max lui prit la main ce qui le calma un peu. Elle se rapprocha de lui,

\- Va te reposer un peu proposa Isabelle

\- Je me suis assez reposé comme ça et puis je commence à en avoir marre de Jace qui nous met dans la merde fulmina Alec

Isabelle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il marcha en direction de la serre, il laissa Baby sortir hors de lui et le regarda marcher à travers le jardin, rugir de frustration et d'agacement ce qui était en accord avec ses émotions. Plus tard un chasseur vint le prévenir de la convocation de Lydia dans le bureau, il se dirigea vers le bureau pour voir Lydia qui l'attendait.

\- Tu m'as appelé demanda Alec

\- Oui, je veux que tu m'accompagne concernant une attaque envers la meute de New York déclara Lydia

Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux au restaurant,

\- Alors j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur votre compte lâcha Lydia

\- Quel genre de choses interrogea Alec

\- Que vous avez un pouvoir de famille est-ce vrai questionna Lydia

\- Eh merde jura Alec

\- Je ne vais rien dire sur le sujet, mais bon concernant la famille je suis mal placée pour critiquer. Mes parents ont voulu faire un mariage arrangé, mais j'ai refusé relata Lydia

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Très bien pour moi et mal pour eux, j'ai finis par épouser l'amour de ma vie John Monteverde et ensemble nous devions prendre la direction de l'institut de Lisbonne mais malheureusement ça n'a pas pu se faire John fut assassiné. Résultat des courses j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et mon poste de rêve, je me suis jeté dans le travail pour pallier au manque raconta Lydia

\- Je suis désolé pour vous s'excusa Alec

L'émissaire fit un geste de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, ils marchaient vers le restaurant de Luke qui les attendait.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la chaleur d'Alec et l'arrestation d'Isabelle. Bisous glacés. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: L'agacement et la frustration vont s'accroître dans ce chapitre et Magnus va revoir Alec dans ce chapitre et demain le lien entre eux **

**LolliOta: La chaleur d'Alec ne sera pas avec Magnus par contre mais le lien sera demain **

**Alec Barton: Tu aurais Alec en forme animale comme il sera en chaleur dans ce chapitre et demain le lien sera fait **

**Lavigne 126: Dis donc qu'est ce que tu as pour que tu rate mes chapitres, tu as intérêt à te faire pardoner avec quatre idée XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec marcha dans l'institut en se massant les tempes, il était épuisé et aussi avait une migraine qui lui lançait au niveau ses tempes. Il rentra dans sa chambre et prit une douche rapidement et s'effondra parmi les draps de son lit, il s'endormit très vite. Il se réveilla le lendemain avant de faire une petite prière pour l'ange que son parabataï arrête ses conneries, il se leva et fit un saut à la salle de bain pour se diriger plus tard à la salle des opérations. Il passa une main dans son cou pour le masser, Izzy lui fit le rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il se reposait. Elle lui avoua que le corps du damné qu'ils avaient été ramené était exposé dans le laboratoire pour être ausculté si il y a des traces de magie ou pas, il acquiesça et se dirigea vers le labo en rejoignant Lydia dans la pièce. Ils observaient le cadavre qui se décomposait assez vite ce qui fit agresser le sens de l'odorat du noiraud, l'émissaire proposa de faire une autopsie auprès d'un sorcier. Alec leva les yeux vers elle devant sa demande d'un sorcier, il avala sa salive en pensant immédiatement à Magnus. Baby ronronna à l'intérieur en souvenant de l'odeur du sorcier qui le détendait, il grimaça en se retenant de vomir par l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition. Lydia vit sa pâleur, il leva la main pour le rassurer mais ne pouvant plus et mit la main sur sa bouche pour vomir dans un bol offert par la blonde. Peu avant ça ils étaient partit voir Luke qui les avait prévenu pour l'attaque par un damné, l'Alpha s'attendait à voir qu'Alec et non la blonde qui se présenta à lui. Elle examina le corps et conclu que Valentin avait recommencé ses expériences auprès de créatures obscures, ils ramenaient le corps à l'institut. L'odeur du cadavre avait fait grimacer à Alec qui préféra rester à la porte étant sensible par son odorat, Baby était en train grogner à l'odeur. De retour au présent Alec termina de vomir et se rinça la bouche,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller s'inquiéta Lydia

\- Ouais, juste que j'ai les sens très développe et l'odeur me donne envie de vomir. Tu as contacté Magnus à l'institut demanda Alec

\- Tu le connais spécialement interrogea Lydia

\- Non, juste que Magnus est très bon en magie, il est magique rougit Alec en baissant le regard

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, savais-tu qu'il a rencontré mon ancêtre Henri Brandwell qui était le Brandwell à faire le portail révéla Lydia

\- Non je ne savais pas refusa Alec

Ils sortirent de la pièce au grand soulagement d'Alec, Lydia se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

\- Valentin est en train d'attaquer tout les anciens membres du cercle qui l'ont trahi déclara Lydia

\- Il faut protéger Hodge conclu Alec

\- Tes parents aussi, ils étaient aussi dans le cercle avoua Lydia

Alec le regarda choqué de savoir que ses parents faisaient partit du cercle, il serra les poings furieux à la révélation de Lydia.

\- Je ne le savais pas l'affiliation de mes parents avec le cercle pâlit Alec

\- Je suis désolée Alec, je crois que tu le savais s'excusa Lydia

\- Non réfuta Alec

Un moment plus tard il s'orienta vers le bureau de ses parents qui étaient en train de discuter, il entra sans frapper à la porte. Maryse lui regarda sévèrement par son manque de politesse,

\- Alexander, tu aurais pu frapper à la porte avant d'entrer gronda Maryse

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous faisiez partie du cercle avant interrogea Alec

\- Alec…commença Maryse qui commençait pâlir avec Robert

Isabelle le rejoint dans la pièce et vit le regard presque furieux d'Alec,

\- Que se passe t-il Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Eh bien Izzy nos chères parents ici présents ne nous a jamais dit qu'ils étaient dans le cercle auparavant révéla Alec

\- Quoi ? Est-ce vrai demanda Isabelle choquée

\- Vous deux, écoutez nous avions fait des erreurs car nous étions jeunes. Nous avons cru aux paroles de Valentin qui nous a assuré un monde meilleur, nous avions crus à ses belles paroles sans savoir quel genre de monstre il était. Lors de l'insurrection nous sommes rendus votre mère et moi relata Robert

\- Car les choses devenaient trop graves et en même tu étais en bas âges Alec, l'enclave ne nous a pas pardonné pour nos actes mais comme nous avions des amis au sein de l'enclave alors ils ont juste bannis pour que nous puissions prendre la direction de l'institut de New-York renchérit Maryse

\- Nos actes sont vraiment impardonnables et c'est vrai que nous remettons beaucoup sur vos épaules pour redresser l'honneur de notre famille s'excusa Robert

Alec avait les bras croisés face à ses parents, Baby sauta hors de son corps et grogna contre eux. Maryse se rapprocha d'eux pour les enlacer quand Baby fit claquer sa mâchoire vers elle,

\- Alec appela Maryse

\- Pour le moment je ne peux pas vous pardonner que vous étiez affilié au cercle et nous dire qu'à cause de nous que le nom des Lightwood fut souillé. Vous êtes mes parents je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger, mais pour l'instant laissez-moi le temps de digérer tout ça expliqua Alec en s'en allant

Baby retourna dans son corps, Isabelle les regarda sévèrement avant de suivre son frère qui alla dans la salle d'entraînement. Le noiraud était assis par terre et le tigre était en train de marcher autour de lui en feulant de temps en temps, Isabelle marcha doucement vers lui en mettant la main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers elle les yeux un peu dans les vagues,

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Izzy, Jace fait son joli cœur pour cette fille, nos parents étaient dans le cercle, l'institut est sous la juridiction de l'enclave, je crois que je vais péter les plombs si ça continue grimaça Alec

Baby était en train de rugir de plus en plus sous l'influence des émotions d'Alec, sa sœur l'enlaça pour le consoler rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller plus tard, Jace va réaliser ce qu'il fait est injuste pour toi, pour nos parents ils étaient jeune et stupides. Pour l'institut on va le récupérer rassura Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy d'être là remercia Alec en mettant la tête sur son épaule

\- De rien grand frère sourit Isabelle en passant la main dans ses cheveux

Ils restaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Jace entra plus tard avec Clary. Alec le regarda à peine et se concentra vers le moniteur, Lydia se présenta à eux en questionnant Clary qui ne savait rien sur ses parents surtout son géniteur. Jace remarqua que son parabataï ne lui parlait pas, l'archer se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement et commença à s'entraîner. Plus tard Magnus entra dans l'institut et s'orienta vers la salle des autopsies, il grimaça en voyant le cadavre.

\- Bon sang quel odeur répugnant grimaça Magnus en passant sa magie sur le cadavre

\- Tu as presque finis car j'ai hâte de poser les mains sur cette chose sourit Isabelle

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais vous les Shadowhunter, alors comment va Alexander ? Juste pour savoir s'il va bien demanda Magnus

\- Il va très bien, il faudra que tu le secoue un peu pour l'avoir gloussa Isabelle

\- Mais avec ce qu'il se passe dur, la recherche de Jocelyn et stopper Valentin qui fout le monde obscur à feu et à sang grimaça Magnus irrité

\- Surveiller Jace et Clary pour ne pas qu'ils foutent le bordel rajouter à la recherche de la coupe ricana Isabelle

\- Vraiment c'est dur sourit Magnus

Le sorcier termina et laissa la jeune fille faire son autopsie sur le cadavre, il fit son rapport dans un dossier et partit voir Alec. Le noiraud continua de s'entraîner torse nu, il stoppa en voyant l'asiatique qui le regarda avec émerveillement.

\- Magnus salua Alec

\- Je suis venu apporter les rapports et ne te dérange pas pour moi j'aime ce que je vois déclara Magnus en voyant le torse en sueur d'Alec

Alec mit une veste mais le garda ouvert malgré tout,

\- Bon si tu y tiens comme je viens de te le dire j'aime ce que je vois, je suis venu te remettre mon rapport concernant l'autopsie du damné indiqua Magnus en lui confiant le dossier

\- Ce n'est pas moi le responsable de l'institut mais à Lydia déclara Alec en prenant le dossier pour le poser sur le banc

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, je suis sur que tu seras le responsable de nouveau de l'institut pensa Magnus

\- Tout ma vie a été chamboulé depuis l'arrivée de Clary, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis peu perdu avoua Alec

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire est que tu dois garder la tête sur les épaules et réfléchir ce qui est juste et le faire avec son cœur conseilla Magnus

\- Merci pour ce conseil Magnus sourit Alec

Magnus sourit ce qui le rougir, ils se regardaient dans les yeux avant que le sorcier décida de partir chez lui. Baby feula à l'intérieur de lui ayant voulu que le sorcier reste encore un peu dans la pièce après avoir sentit son odeur, Alec inspira encore une fois son odeur en se sentant détendu. Il devenait presque accro à l'odeur du sorcier, il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il entendit ses parents se disputaient avec Lydia, il roula des yeux en toquant à la porte et entra pour leur donner le dossier de Magnus.

\- Merci Alec remercia Lydia

\- Je vais disposer souligna Alec

Maryse était sur le point d'appeler son fils quand Robert le tient par l'épaule en secouant la tête, Alec se rendit dans la serre et s'assit par terre en laissant sortir Baby. Au même moment Isabelle regarda le cadavre en réfléchissant avant d'haleter et se mit sprinter très vite, Hodge était en train de s'entraîner quand un portail se fut ouvert et un damné entra dans la pièce. Il se défendit quand Alec et Jace l'aidaient à éliminer le damné, Izzy arriva dans la salle et aida ses frères à se remettre debout.

\- Je voulais justement vous prévenir de ça et je suis arrivé trop tard soupira Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais il faut faire quelque chose pour la sécurité avertis Jace

Ils discutaient sans remarquer que Hodge ramassait quelque chose sur le corps du damné, Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il fut interpeller par Jace. Il se retourna vers lui en croisant les bras,

\- Alec, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prendre questionna Jace

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle demanda Alec feignant l'ignorance

\- Du fait que tu m'évite, je te sens constamment en colère et frustré. De quoi il s'agit pour que tu sois comme ça ? Baby est en train de sortir de plus en plus hors de toi interrogea Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me pose ces questions sur mes états d'âmes interrogea Alec en le regardant

\- Tu es mon parabataï et je me soucie de toi répondit Jace confus

Alec se mit à éclater de rire ironiquement devant la réponse de son frère, Baby sortit et grogna contre le blond. Jace était de plus en plus confus,

\- Tu te soucie de moi hein ? Tu dis ça pour te soulager la conscience ou tu dis ça pour juste pour savoir si on te pose la question de comment je vais Jace cracha Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend mec interrogea Jace

\- Ce qu'il me prend c'est que tu mets Izzy et moi en danger pour une fille qui nous faire prendre des risques, tu disparais je ne sais où avec elle ensuite tu rentre en fleur pour disparaître encore une fois sans me prévenir. Tu oses me dire ce qu'il me prend Jace, vraiment tu ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce je t'évite fulmina Alec

Jace déglutit en voyant Baby grogna mécontent vers lui, il rugit presque vers lui. Il s'approcha pour essayer de calmer son parabataï, Alec se dégagea de son bras violemment.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS cria Alec

\- Alec, arrête et calme-toi tu es en train de te transformer apaisa Jace

\- Qu'est ce que peut te foute que je me transforme ou pas, tu veux jouer les jolis-cœurs alors fais-le MAIS NE VIENS PAS ME VOIR POUR FAIRE COMME SI TU ES LE PARABATAÏ QUI SE SOUCIE DE MOI. J'EN AI MARRE JACE, TU ES TELLEMENT EGOISTE QUE TU NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL SE PASSE AUTOUR DE TOI ALORS FOUS MOI LA PAIX s'écria Alec le poussant

Jace ne put rien dire que le noiraud lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez, Baby rugit derrière la porte de fureur. Il se tourna et vit Isabelle qui avait les bras croisés,

\- Sa chaleur est en train de monter ou quoi pour qu'il soit comme ça demanda Jace

\- Non mais tu t'entends espèce d'imbécile, tu te soucie vraiment que toi-même insulta Isabelle en préférant partir

Le blond soupira et laissa son frère tranquille pour le moment, il alla s'entraîner pour se vider la tête. Alec s'endormit sur son lit, le lendemain il se réveilla avec la chaleur qui lui vrillait le corps comme des aiguilles. Il grogna en prenant son téléphone pour lancer un message à sa mère avant de se recouvrir avec sa couverture, Maryse ouvrit la porte et le referma et vint prés de son fils qui était caché sous la couverture.

\- Mon chéri c'est maman souffla Maryse en touchant la couverture

Alec découvrit la couverture pour lui faire montrer ses oreilles de tigres ainsi que ses yeux de tigre, il grogna doucement avant de se cacher de nouveau.

\- Ça fait mal grogna Alec de douleur

\- Je sais mais tu devras le supporter encore une fois mon chéri, maman est là rassura Maryse en frottant doucement le dos de son fils

Le noiraud grogna douloureusement et se calma doucement sous le frottement de sa mère, Robert ouvrit la porte doucement et vit une queue dépassait de la couverture qui couvrait le corps de son fils. Maryse leva la tête vers son mari qui le regardait,

\- Je vais prévenir Lydia qu'Alec et toi ne pourraient pas être présent pendant un moment signala Robert

\- Et dit là de ne pas venir aucun cas dans la chambre d'Alec comme tu sais qu'Alec n'aime pas qu'on voit sa forme animale sous sa chaleur ajouta Maryse en faisant des cercles sur le dos de son fils

Robert hocha la tête et referma la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lydia, il entra après avoir toqué.

\- Je pourrais savoir où est Maryse demanda Lydia

\- Pour le moment Maryse et Alec ne seront pas disponibles pour le moment pour les prochains jours qui suivent et je vous priai aussi de ne pas vous rendre dans la chambre de mon fils partout les moyens même si vous avez une chose importance à dire à ma femme expliqua Robert

\- D'accord même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais je le ferrai accepta Lydia

Il hocha la tête et prévint sa fille et son fils adoptif de la chaleur de leur frère aîné, Jace sourit de victoire en comprenant la réaction d'Alec.

\- Je savais qu'il alla être en chaleur commenta Jace

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, tu es vraiment qu'un con Jace Wayland-Lightwood fulmina Isabelle en se levant pour partir

Jace suivit Isabelle jusqu'à sa chambre et entra dans la chambre, il croisa les bras d'une manière arrogant.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu es furieux contre moi demanda Jace

\- Putain tu es vraiment blond ma parole, Jace réfléchis par toi-même ce que tu as fait pour les beaux yeux de Clary cracha Isabelle

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un coup de poing,

\- Tu pars sans prévenir et sans ton parabataï, tu te fous dans les ennuies pas possible sans aucun moyen de te joindre. Tu nous mets en danger, on te dit d'attendre certains choses tu t'en fous royalement et tu fonce tête baissé. Tu cherches pourquoi est Alec t'ignore d'après espèce d'imbécile de blondasse sans cervelle qui n'a rien dans le bocal articula Isabelle en lui donnant des coups de poings à chaque mots

\- Aie, Izzy, aie d'accord stoppe je regrette mais arrête bordel grimaça Jace en essayant de esquiver ses coups de poings

\- Non je ne stopperai pas, bon sang ça fait du bien de me défouler sur toi souffla Isabelle

Pendant un bon moment Jace subit les coups vengeurs d'Isabelle, elle stoppa un peu essoufflée. Le blond soupira de soulagement et mit une rune de guérison sur son épaule qui souffrait le martyr par les coups de poings de sa sœur,

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchit aux conséquences de mes gestes. Essentiellement j'ai déçu mon parabataï, je n'ai pas réalisé que je lui faisais du mal s'excusa Jace

\- Lui faire du mal, tu as bien fait bien pire Jace. Il avait peur que tu meures sans qu'il ne soit là pour te protégé, tu t'es foutu de votre serment. Tu as intérêt à recoller les morceaux avec lui sinon je te jure que je t'enfonce un canard à l'orange dans la gorge menaça Isabelle

\- Juré sur l'ange que je vais me réconcilier avec lui promit Jace effrayé par la menace

\- Maintenant tu peux partir déclara Isabelle

\- Quand même Izzy, t'es sûr que tu n'es pas un mec par hasard avec ton attitude je me doute un peu ou à moins que se soit tes règles qui ont débarqués nargua Jace

Robert qui passait pour emmener de la nourriture pour sa femme et son fils vit Jace sortit brusquement de la chambre d'Isabelle sous une pluie de chaussures à talons,

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD DE SALE BLONDASSE DE MES DEUX jura Isabelle en balançant ses talons aiguilles dans la gueule de Jace

Elle claqua la porte assez fortement ce qui fit dégager la poussière, Jace jura à voix basses en marchant à travers les chaussures à talons.

\- Tout va bien rassura Jace en croisant Robert

Robert soupira longuement et secoua la tête,

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ça soupira Robert

Le patriarche se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec et donna le plateau à Maryse qui referma la porte, pendant cinq jours comme d'habitude Alec subit la chaleur. Il était de nouveau opérationnelle ce qui rendit heureux sa mère, il était dans la salle des opérations en train de regarder le moniteur. Isabelle et Jace avec Clary s'approchaient de lui,

\- Il faut qu'on parle demanda Isabelle

Ils s'orientaient dans la salle d'entraînement pour discuter,

\- Je crois savoir où est Valentin conclu Clary

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

La rousse lui expliqua les rêves récurrents qu'elle faisait sur Valentin via la pierre sous forme de pendentif que lui a donné sa mère avant de se faire enlever, Alec réfléchit avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Il va falloir que tu me donne ton collier, on ne sait pas si Valentin peut voir à travers toi et nous espionner en même temps la coupe déclara Alec

\- Non je ne peux pas il est le seul lien que j'ai avec ma mère refusa Clary

\- Je comprends mais tant qu'on n'est pas sûr que la pierre ne se soit pas à double sens alors il vaut mieux guérir que prévenir expliqua Alec en tendant la main

Clary se tourna vers Jace pour lui faire les yeux doux et empêcher le noiraud de prendre son collier,

\- Alec à raison, on ne sait pas si c'est à double sens soutenu Jace en jetant un coup d'œil vers son frère

Ce dernier fit un regard impassible, la rousse soupira et lui donna la carte de tarot qui contenait la coupe et le collier. Alec rangea les deux éléments dans un coin de la salle d'entraînement et le scella avec sa propre stèle,

\- Maintenant il est gardé en sécurité déclara Alec en allant dans la salle des opérations

Alec était en train de contrôler les activités démoniaques, il partit s'entraîner un peu avant de prendre une douche. Il vit sa sœur au bord de l'ordinateur en train de pianoter,

\- Quoi de neuf questionna Alec

\- Rien de neuf en profite pour parler un peu avec Jace proposa Isabelle

\- On s'est tout dit ce que je précise, il préfère jouer les solo alors que cela lui plaise gronda Alec

Baby sortit de son corps et grogna dans la salle en marchant en cercle, tous les chasseurs à Isabelle eurent peur du tigre. La jeune femme était sur le point de parler quand elle haussa les sourcils, elle se leva pour voir rejoindre un homme aux oreilles de fées.

\- Méliorn sourit Isabelle

\- Isabelle Lightwood salua Méliorn

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es ici interrogea Isabelle

\- Méliorn par les ordres de l'enclave tu es en état d'arrestation déclara Lydia en apparaissant

\- Quoi mais…commença Isabelle

\- Méliorn sait certains choses sur Valentin qu'il refuse de divulguer et sera emprisonné à la cité silencieux pour être interroger déclara Lydia

Les chasseurs l'emmenaient, Alec posa la main sur l'épaule d'Isabelle. Lydia avait les yeux écarquillés en voyant Baby dans la salle qui feula surprise par ce qu'il se passe, elle fut encore plus étonnée en voyant que le tigre retourna dans le corps d'Alec. Elle conclu que c'est le pouvoir de la famille Trueblood, elle retourna dans son bureau. Alec appela Jace pour lui prévenir de l'emprisonnement de Méliorn et leurs intentions de le libérer, ils décidaient de rassembler la meute et le clan. Leurs rivalités de chacun mettaient à rude épreuve les nerfs d'Alec, ne pouvant pas les supporter qu'il cédait à sa colère en se transformant.

\- Oh merde jura Jace en reculant

Alec se mit à rugir violemment ce qui les fit taire à tous, la meute de Luke fut choqué de voir la transformation d'Alec en tigre.

\- Maintenant qu'on a votre attention focalisez-vous sur la mission de libérer Méliorn déclara Clary en jetant un regard sur Alec qui grognait de colère

\- Alec, calme-toi s'il te plait lentement, je sais que tu es furax mais calme-toi apaisa Jace

Alec se mit à rugir encore une fois avant de s'accroupir pour reprendre forme humaine, Jace retira sa veste de cuir et le jeta sur le noiraud. Ce dernier se leva nu et noua la veste autour de ses hanches pour cacher son intimité, personne n'osa parler et préféra se concentrer sur la libération de Méliorn. Ils réussirent à libérer l'homme-fée qui en récompense ouvrit un portail vers le lieu où se tenait Valentin pour Clary, ils s'en allaient sans dire un mot.

\- On retourne à l'institut, comme d'habitude il veut jouer le cavalier seul grogna Alec de frustration

Ils rentraient à l'institut et discutaient à voix basses, la brune observa son frère longuement ce qui l'agaça Alec.

\- Quoi demanda Alec irrité

\- J'ai remarqué que tu es de plus en plus colère ses derniers temps, tu es en train de devenir sauvage. Tu dois avoir ton dompteur pour que tu puisses rester normale informa Isabelle

\- Comme si je ne savais pas Izzy, avec tout ce qu'il se passe c'est très énervant en ce moment renfrogna Alec

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Raj était en train de discuter avec Lydia qui jeta un coup d'œil vers eux, elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Par les ordres de l'enclave Isabelle Lightwood vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Lydia

\- Quoi mais…commença Alec

\- Elle est intervenu dans la libération de Méliorn déclara Lydia

\- De plus qu'elle sortait avec lui avant rajouta Raj

\- Tu sais quoi Lydia, Valentin lui a le culot de dire fort qu'il veut exterminer les créatures obscurs mais toi tu te cache derrière les lois cracha Isabelle plein de colère

La jeune femme leur donna sa stèle et les suivit, Alec était sur le point de défendre sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat mais le mien rassura Isabelle

Alec rumina dans son coin en trouvant une solution pour sauver sa sœur, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour voir Lydia en train de s'entraîner.

\- Lydia, je te propose un marché proposa Alec

\- Que veux-tu demanda Lydia

\- Je te demande la liberté d'Izzy et en échange je te remets la coupe mortel en personne proposa Alec

\- Tu as la coupe avec toi questionna Lydia choquée

\- Oui il est en lieu sûr décréta Alec

L'archer prit sa stèle et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce pour ouvrir le petit coffre pou découvrir aucun des deux éléments, il chercha dans chaque recoin.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai fulmina Alec en prenant ses yeux de tigre

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la soumission d'Alec et le mensonge de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La colère sera palpable dans ce chapitre et sera calmer par Magnus et en place le lien dompteur tigre**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite et le lien entre eux **

**Lavigne126: Comme je t'ai dit voilà le lien qui va te donner des idées sur la suite XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec serra les poings devant la trahison de son parabataï envers lui, il marcha à travers l'institut et demanda aux gardes s'il pouvait voir sa sœur. Les gardes lui permirent de voir Isabelle, elle vint lui faire un câlin. Baby apparut et se frotta entre ses jambes et lui lécha la main ce qui la fit rire, elle comprit l'inquiétude de son frère à son égard. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils restaient ainsi sans dire un mot. Les gardes informaient de la fin de la visite, il promit à sa sœur de tout faire pour la faire sortir de là. Elle lui fit promettre de ne rien tenter contre son lien de parabataï, il le lui promit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il prit sa stèle et fit des messages de feu pour Jace pour lui dire de ramener la coupe, il prit son téléphone et essaya de le joindre plusieurs fois. Il rumina encore une fois en serrant les poings, il soupira ne voulant pas céder à sa colère et risquer de se changer en tigre. Il marcha vers la serre pour se calmer, il se calma en sentant l'odeur des plantes. Il se senti presque apaisé, Baby sauta hors de son corps et marcha pendant un bon moment dans la serre avant de revenir en lui. Il souffla lentement avant de chercher un moyen de sauver sa sœur, il retourna dans la salle des opérations et pianota l'ordinateur. Il serra encore une fois les dents en voyant que Jace lui volait sa stèle pour prendre la coupe et le collier de Clary, il tapa du poing sur la table qui se brisa à moitié. Il chercha un moyen presque toute la nuit, le lendemain Lydia le prévint que l'inquisitrice viendrait avec l'épée mortelle pour juger Isabelle. Alec retourna voir sa sœur,

\- Je vais le tuer siffla Alec de colère

\- Calme-toi, il ne faut pas que tu te transforme apaisa Isabelle en frottant son bras

\- Je sais mais il est en train de mettre ta vie en jeu, il est tellement égoïste fulmina Alec

\- Alec souffla Isabelle

Il s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains en se balançant doucement, la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras doucement en essayant de l'apaiser. Elle chercha quelque chose pour l'apaiser totalement avant de se souvenir de la comptine de leur mère,

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Isabelle

Alec se détendit complètement dans les bras d'Isabelle sous sa voix chantante, elle soupira intérieurement en voyant qu'il était détendu.

\- Je n'arrive pas croire que tu es chantée sourit Alec

\- Eh tu veux dire que je chante comme une casserole s'offusqua Isabelle

\- Tu chantes mieux que tu ne cuisine rigola Alec

Elle lui donna un coup de poing ce qui le fit rire, Baby apparut et ronronna près d'elle. Elle lui caressa sa fourrure et regarda son frère qui ne bougea pas,

\- Il y a une question qui me turlupine depuis un bon moment, quand je caresse Baby est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose questionna Isabelle

\- Pas vraiment, je ressens juste de la chair de poule rien de plus. Peut-être qu'avec mon dompteur se sera différent conclu Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir qui sera ton dompteur, je parie que c'est Magnus gloussa Isabelle

\- Izzy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il y a une chance sur un million qu'il le soit, rajoute à ça qu'il faut vraiment que je me soumette à sa voix et ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'on s'est déjà parlé et vu lâcha Alec

\- Peut-être qu'il doit t'ordonner déduisit Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas puis ça pourrait être une femme rectifia Alec en tournant la tête

La jeune femme lui fit tourner le visage vers lui, elle lui caressa la joue lentement.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas attiré par une femme, tu es attiré par les hommes. Je l'ai toujours su frangin alors n'aie pas honte de ce que tu es convaincu Isabelle

\- Izzy souffla Alec ayant honte de sa sexualité

\- Je t'aime toujours tu sais et puis franchement ça me rassure que tu sois gay car on pourra parler garçons et savoir qui est le top dix des plus chaud frères silencieux déclara Isabelle

\- Premièrement je ne vais pas parler de garçon avec toi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces car j'aurai envie de les tuer et deuxièmement il y existe un top des frères silencieux les plus chauds demanda Alec éberlué

Isabelle éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, le noiraud sourit en entendant sa sœur rire pour le moment. Il préférait la voir sourire et rire au lieu de pleurer ou d'être soucieuse de son jugement, le garde le prévint de la fin de la visite ce qui le fit soupirer longuement. La jeune femme lui prit la main en la lui serrant,

\- Promets-moi que tu resteras calme malgré toutes les circonstances que tu affrontes demanda Isabelle

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien garantir Izzy, mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu sois libre promit Alec

Il se pencha et embrassa sa sœur sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce, il prit son téléphone et rappela une dizaine de fois son parabataï qui ne répondit pas à son téléphone. Il soupira et écrivit plusieurs messages de feu à ce dernier, il fit les cents pas pour se calmer en respirant calmement. Pendant ce temps Jace et Clary avaient atterrit dans une usine, ils rentraient en faisant attention. Ils virent des aiguilles et des potions sur une table signe que Valentin était bien ici,

\- Reste sur tes gardes conseilla Jace en tenant son épée

Ils entendirent des bruits dans une armoire, le blond ouvrit la porte et vit un homme tomber sur eux. Jace fut choqué de voir l'homme qui tomba sur eux,

\- Papa déglutit Jace

\- Jace, c'est toi par l'ange je suis content de te voir sourit son père

\- Où est Valentin demanda Clary

\- Il s'est enfui avant que vous n'arriviez, il me gardait captif pendant des années en faisant des expériences sur moi, je suis Mickaël Wayland au passage se présenta l'homme avant de s'écrouler dans leurs bras

\- Il est blessé et il faut qu'on l'emmène pour le soigner proposa Clary

Ils partirent par un portail que leur avait indiqué Mickaël, ils s'orientaient vers le restaurant de Luke. L'Alpha était choqué de voir l'homme après toutes ses années,

\- J'ai cru que les membres du cercle t'avaient tué s'étonna Luke

\- Valentin m'a gardé enfermé pendant des années et faisait des expériences sur moi, il s'est enfui en me laissant derrière relata Mickaël

\- Viens, on va te soigner proposa Luke

Luke le fit allonger et se mit à le soigner avec Jace, Clary resta en retrait en observant la scène. Plus tard Jace observa son père endormit, la rousse posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Comment il va questionna Clary

\- Il va mieux à présent grâce aux médicaments et aux runes de guérison, j'ai toujours cru que je l'avais perdu par rapport au cercle soupira Jace longuement

\- Mais tu l'as retrouvé sourit Clary

\- Je suis content, je parie que Robert sera heureux de le retrouver aussi. Ils étaient parabataï quand ils étaient jeunes, mais leur lien fut affaibli quand Robert fut banni d'Idris pour leur affiliation. D'après Robert leur lien était vraiment unique, ils étaient en osmoses l'un et l'autre et ce genre de chose est très rare chez les parabataï avoua Jace

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir concernant Alec, au sujet de sa transformation en tigre demanda Clary curieuse

Jace toucha sa rune de parabataï ne sentant pas son lien avec Alec signe qu'il a fermé leur lien étant furieux contre lui, il lui raconta le pouvoir familial de la famille de Maryse. Elle était fascinée par le pouvoir, elle le laissa avec son père quand ce dernier se réveilla. Après que Mickaël pu récupérer, ils montaient un plan pour attraper Valentin et reprendre Jocelyn. Luke alla se préparer avec Jace en laissant le père de Jace et Clary à table,

\- Qui aurait cru que tu ressemblerais à ta mère au lieu de ton père sourit Mickaël

\- Comment ça interrogea Clary

\- Je veux dire de savoir que Jocelyn était enceinte de toi et s'enfuir pour te protéger c'est vraiment une femme courageuse complimenta Mickaël

\- Elle a voulu nous protégée moi et la coupe de Valentin rien de plus sourit Clary légèrement douteuse

\- Pour tout t'avouer j'étais un peu jaloux de Valentin lorsqu'il a épousé Jocelyn, je peux te dire qu'elle était belle à son mariage raconta Mickaël

\- Je ne peux le comprendre gloussa Clary

Ils rejoignirent Jace et Luke qui avaient déjà terminés de se préparer, ils s'orientaient vers un vieux bâtiment d'après Mickaël où Valentin se cachait. Les membres du cercle les attaquaient tous les quatre, Luke resta en retrait pour se battre et les envoya tous les trois pour combattre Valentin. Ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment, Clary se précipita sur Jocelyn endormit qui était enfermé dans un cocoon vert

\- Oh maman sourit Clary heureuse

\- Clary, on n'a pas le temps il y a des démons déclara Jace

Les démons les piégeaient à l'intérieur, elle prit la coupe dans sa sacoche.

\- DÉMONS RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Clary

L'ordre de Clary ne marcha pas et les démons furent encore plus agités en essayant de forcer la porte,

\- Donne-là moi je vais essayer proposa Mickaël

La rousse lui donna la coupe, l'homme se mit à sourire perfidement et prit une dague pour couper la rune d'illusion pour se révéler être Valentin.

\- NON cria Jace

\- Merci Clarissa, maintenant DÉMONS RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Valentin en brandissant la coupe

Les démons ne lui obéir pas et commencèrent à briser la porte de plus en plus, le chef du cercle ne comprit pas la situation.

\- DÉMONS RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Clary en brandissant la vrai coupe dans sa main

\- Tu croyais que ça allait marcher ricana Jace

\- Comment as-tu su qu'il n'était pas ton père questionna Clary

\- Je lui ai posé la question du pourquoi son lien avec Robert s'était rompu, il m'a dit que c'était par rapport à son bannissement alors que la vraie raison était qu'il était amoureux de Robert qui l'a rejeté brutalement et toi relata Jace

\- Personne ne savait que ma mère était enceinte de moi signala Clary

Le blond ricana avant de se jeter sur Valentin, il était sur le point de le tuer quand il le fut stoppé.

\- Tu ne peux pas tuer ton père, je suis vraiment ton père Jace, Clary est ta sœur et Jocelyn ta mère. J'ai toujours voulu que tu me vois sous mon vrai jour déclara Valentin

La révélation de Valentin leur laissa un goût amer, le choc fit que Jace lâcha Valentin. Ce dernier sourit de victoire et fit un portail,

\- ENFIN MA PETITE FAMILLE EST RÉUNIS déclara Valentin avant de s'enfuir

Luke réussit à entrer et se précipita sur le corps de Jocelyn, il lui caressa la joue lentement avec amour.

\- On rentre à la maison

Pendant ce temps l'inquisitrice Herondale était arrivée à l'institut pour juger Isabelle, elle avait écouté les différents arguments avant que Lydia ne réalise son erreur et retire sa plainte. Imogène ne fut pas attendrit par eux,

\- Je déclare que si la coupe n'est pas retournée d'ici 24 heures alors Isabelle Lightwood sera bannis à tout jamais déclara l'inquisitrice

Alec avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau libre, il prit son téléphone et envoya une énième fois un message à Jace pour ramener la coupe en vitesse. Au bout de trois heures Jace ramena la coupe et Jocelyn qu'ils plaçaient à l'infirmerie, Alec était debout regardant la rousse âgée endormit. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Jace lui faire un sourire. Il rejeta violemment sa main et sortit sans prendre la peine de lui parler,

\- ALEC ÉCOUTE-MOI demanda Jace en le suivant

Ils allaient dans le couloir de l'institut, le noiraud ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se retourna en faisant face à son parabataï,

\- Écoute j'ai mal agi c'est vrai vu les centaines de message que j'ai eu de ta part, mais nous sommes rentrés avec Jocelyn et la coupe rassura Jace

\- Tu t'entends ENFOIRÉ À CAUSE DE TOI MA SŒUR A FAILLI ÊTRE BANNI PAR TA FAUTE, TU NE TE PRÉOCCUPE QUE DE TA PETITE PERSONNE CONNARD TU AS PRESQUE DONNÉ LA COUPE À VALENTIN ET TU L'A LAISSER S'ÉCHAPPER MAINTENANT TU OSES ME DIRE QUE TU AS MAL AGI. PUTAIN TU NE RENDS PAS COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU CREVER SANS QUE JE NE SOIS LÀ POUR SAUVER TON CUL SALOPARD cria Alec en laissant éclater sa colère

Jace grimaça en sentant la fureur de son parabataï le prendre, Alec haleta violemment avant de se transformer en tigre en colère contre son frère.

\- Alec, mec, reste calme et relax. Écoute ma voix reprends ta forme humaine normal doucement conseilla Jace levant les mains pour l'apaiser

Alec rugit furieusement en fouettant sa queue dans l'air, le blond recula avant de se mettre à courir poursuivit par son parabataï furieux sous forme de tigre. Isabelle et leurs parents étaient dans la salle des opérations et virent Jace courir rapidement poursuivit par Alec sous forme de tigre,

\- JACE JE POURRAIS SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI fulmina Maryse

\- IL VEUT ME BOUFFER ÇA TE VA COMME EXPLICATION cria Jace en courant dans tout l'institut

Au même moment Magnus entra dans l'institut pour faire la protection magique ayant été occupé ailleurs et n'eut pas le temps de s'en occuper, il était dans le hall pour voir Jace courir devant lui poursuivit par un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus. Il trouva le tigre magnifique et pénétra dans la salle, il se rapprocha d'Isabelle qui était en train d'essayer de calmer le tigre en question avec Maryse et Robert.

\- Isabelle, c'est quoi ce tigre et pourquoi il course blondie demanda Magnus confus

\- Le tigre c'est Alec et il est furax pour le moment, il faut l'empêcher de bouffer Jace déclara Isabelle en déroulant son fouet

Maryse se mit entre ses deux fils et tenta de calmer Alec, il rugit encore plus menaçant et sauta sur sa mère quand le fouet d'Isabelle l'en empêcha. Il tomba par terre avant de feuler blesser mais toujours menaçant envers eux,

\- Alec, calme-toi s'il te plaît supplia Isabelle

Alec grogna menaçant vers elle, il battait furieusement sa queue dans l'air. Il prit l'élan pour sauter sur elle quand Magnus lui sauva la mise en sautant, ils roulaient et Magnus se leva pour faire face au tigre qui grogna encore plus menaçant.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer ta sœur bon sang déclara Magnus furieux

Alec se figea en regardant le sorcier, il recula en grognant et secoua la tête comme si la voix de Magnus avait un impact sur lui. Jace essaya de venir protéger le sorcier quand il fut retenu par Maryse,

\- Maryse, il va tuer Magnus si on ne fait rien informa Jace

\- Attends regarde bien la scène constata Maryse

Le tigre grogna en se rapprochant de Magnus, le sorcier serra les dents. Il invoqua sa magie avec l'intention de stopper Alec,

\- Alexander ça suffit ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ma magie, calme-toi ordonna Magnus

Une chaîne d'or apparut entre eux, des boules de lumières se mirent à scintiller autour d'eux et sortirent du sol. Magnus était stupéfait de voir la chaîne dorée le relier à Alec qui était accroupit, le noiraud avait repris sa forme humaine et était à genoux devant le sorcier. Un collier noir à ras du cou de style baroque représentant une fleur avec une pierre dorée en son centre apparut au cou d'Alec, un bracelet apparut sur le poignet de Magnus. Le bracelet était noir avec en son centre une pierre bleu saphir, la chaîne doré les reliaient ensemble du bracelet au collier. Alec avait les yeux fermés et il les ouvrit sur ses yeux de tigre, le sorcier avait pris ses yeux de chat. L'asiatique s'approcha au fur à mesure que la chaîne se rapetissait, il s'agenouilla devant Alec et lui caressa la joue lentement. Alec mit la main sur sa joue et se soumit à son contact lentement, il se frotta à sa main en ronronnant. Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement, l'archer apprécia le baiser avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras il le rattrapa. L'immortel le tenait contre lui, tous les chasseurs avaient vu la scène qui s'était déroulé devant eux de même que Lydia. Maryse souffla en comprenant la situation,

\- Alec a trouvé son dompteur réalisa Maryse

\- Ça veut dire que Magnus est son âme-sœur conclu Jace

Maryse s'approcha de son fils et du sorcier, ce dernier claqua des doigts pour couvrir le chasseur qui était nu devant tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le porter proposa Maryse

Le sorcier hocha la tête et porta son tigre dans ses bras pour suivre Maryse jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec, elle le fit entrer pour qu'il puisse l'allonger sur le lit. La matriarche attendit qu'il dépose son fils sur le lit,

\- Je suppose que tu as des questions sur ce qu'il vient de se passer conclu Maryse

\- Beaucoup oui, si tu pouvais m'éclairer sur les évènements de la salle et aussi pourquoi est-ce que Alexander a voulu bouffer blondie questionna Magnus

\- Il va falloir que tu t'asseye car elle est très longue, l'histoire que je vais te raconter déclara Maryse en l'invitant à venir avec elle dans le bureau

Maryse lui raconta tout concernant le pouvoir du tigre de sa famille, l'héritage de génération en générations jusqu'à Alec et leur lien de dompteur et de tigre. Magnus était surpris par la révélation et l'histoire de Maryse,

\- En clair je suis devenu le dompteur de ton fils comme je suis son âme-sœur, ça se voit que votre ange à un humour très ironique n'est-ce pas Maryse ironisa Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Si tu fais référence à ma participation avec le cercle oui, la situation est très ironique quand j'ai voulu te tuer à cette époque et que maintenant tu es le dompteur de mon fils commenta Maryse

Magnus toisa la matriarche longuement, il passa une main sur son visage et remarqua le bracelet de dompteur qui est apparu par magie le liant avec Alec. Il tenta de le retirer mais il ne vit aucune attache pour le faire,

\- C'est un lien qui ne pourra pas se défaire informa Maryse

\- À ce que je vois renchérit Magnus en examinant le bracelet

Ils retournaient dans la chambre du noiraud, Isabelle et Jace étaient à son chevet. Magnus s'assit sur le lit près de la tête d'Alec, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en se réveillant. Il ronronna en se rapprochant du sorcier, il se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes pour renifler son cou en feulant de joie. Robert qui les avait rejoint entre-temps se mit à tousser violemment pour faire réveiller son fils de son état, Alec se réveilla et tourna la tête vers sa famille qui le regarda amusés pour Jace et Isabelle et gênés pour ses parents. Il rougit en voyant qu'il était sur les jambes de Magnus surtout nu comme un ver, il se retira vivement des jambes du sorcier en se couvrant.

\- Il ne fallait pas te déranger pour moi et puis j'ai aimé que tu sois sur mes jambes totalement nu sourit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

Alec rougit encore plus et prit un pantalon qui traînait sur le sol, il se leva et le mit rapidement pour faire face à sa famille.

\- J'ai encore perdu le contrôle après avoir tenté d'éliminer Jace déduisit Alec

\- Tu veux dire me bouffer oui grimaça Jace

\- Je ne me souviens de rien après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé interrogea Alec en ignorant la remarque de Jace

Sa mère lui raconta ce qu'il s'était produit et la révélation que Magnus est son dompteur, l'archer déglutit en regardant le sorcier qui lui sourit charmeur. Robert proposa de les laisser seul pour le moment pour qu'il puisse se parler, ils ressortirent dehors. Isabelle plaqua ses oreilles sur la porte pour essayer d'écouter,

\- Isabelle, tu n'as rien à faire questionna Maryse

\- Ouais bon soupira Isabelle en boudant

Elle suivit sa mère, Jace s'en alla mais resta dans les parages pour qu'il puisse parler avec Alec. Ce dernier avala sa salive en regardant l'asiatique qui était assis sur son lit,

\- Donc nous sommes liés lança Alec

\- Oui, j'ai un bracelet et toi tu as un collier pour le prouver confirma Magnus

Alec se leva et fit face à un miroir que l'immortel venait de faire apparaître, il vit une forme de collier à son cou. En le touchant il sentit que c'était plus comme un tatouage,

\- Pour te dire la vérité Alexander on pourrait commencer par un rendez-vous si tu es d'accord proposa Magnus

\- J'accepterai de prendre un verre avec toi sourit Alec

Baby sortit de son corps en arborant le collier sur son cou, il vint ronronner auprès de Magnus qui se mit à le caresser.

\- Eh bien voilà le tigre que tu abrites quand tu ne te transforme pas souffla Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec

\- Il est très mignon, il s'appelle comment questionna Magnus

\- Izzy l'a nommé Baby, la première fois qu'il est apparu j'avais quatre ans et il était un bébé raconta Alec

\- Il est adorable essentiellement ses yeux bleus semblable au tien sourit Magnus

Le sorcier caressa le tigre qui feula agréablement, il entendit un gémissement de plaisir provenir d'Alec. Il haussa un sourcil en observant le noiraud, il se mit à sourire avant de gratter derrière les oreilles de Baby. Alec écarquilla les yeux en sentant le plaisir le submerger encore plus sous le grattage de Magnus sur Baby,

\- Mags-Mags-Magnus, are-are-arrête ça gémit Alec

\- On dirait que tu apprécies les caresses que je prodigue à Baby ricana Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir en gémissant de plaisir, le sorcier riait avant de s'arrêter. Baby retourna dans le corps du chasseur. Le dompteur se pencha vers le noiraud et lui caressa la joue,

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller rejoindre les autres proposa Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec encore troublé par les caresses qu'il venait de subir

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle des opérations, Lydia qui avait été informée par Maryse et Robert hocha la tête à l'encontre d'Alec. Magnus commença à se mettre au travail, Luke avec Clary qui sortait de l'infirmerie pour voir Jocelyn croisaient Magnus.

\- Magnus est-ce que tu as quelques infos pour réveiller ma mère demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr biscuit, tu connais le baiser de la belle au bois dormant eh bien je pense que c'est ça le remède nargua Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Luke

Luke s'étouffa dans sa salive et se mit à rougir sous les rires de Clary et de Magnus, tout le monde savait que l'Alpha était amoureux de la rousse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je me pencherai dessus rassura Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Clary

Alec regarda la scène en souriant avant de sentir le regard de Jace sur lui, il l'ignora encore une fois. Isabelle le vit ignorer leur frère, Jace le regarda en secouant la tête. Magnus retourna chez lui pour enquêter sur le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn, Alec retourna se coucher encore fatigué par sa transformation. Il prit une douche et se coucha dans son lit qui avait encore l'odeur de Magnus sur les draps, il toucha son collier avant de s'endormir en rêvant du sorcier qui hanta ses rêves. Baby ronronna à l'intérieur de lui, il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre réconciliation des parabataï et la mort de Ragnor. Bisous glacés. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le lien t'ai plu, Jace va ramer dans ce chapitre pour avoir le pardon d'Alec et tu aurais Baby sur Jace dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Le rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres mais bon allez la suite dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que ton moral va aller mieux, je te laisse lire le chapitre que tu vas adorer. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Jace observa son parabataï discrètement, il soupira intérieurement en voyant qu'il l'ignorer royalement. Alec ignora Jace encore fâché contre son égoïsme d'avoir risqué la vie de leur sœur pour les beaux yeux de Clary qui s'avère être sa sœur biologique, il s'en foutait royalement malgré les vaines tentatives d'Isabelle pour qu'il puisse parler avec Jace. Il ne voulait plus lui parler, il préféra se concentrer sur le réveil de Jocelyn qui pourrait leur renseigner au sujet de Valentin. Il pianota à l'ordinateur pour réduire les sorciers subtils d'avoir aidé Jocelyn, il se leva et alla se promener dans la serre pour se vider l'esprit. A peine arrivé que Baby sauta hors de son corps pour marcher un peu, il l'observa de loin. Il sourit en voyant le collier de soumission dans le cou du tigre, il passa les doigts sur le sien ce qui le fit sourire encore plus en pensant à son âme-sœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le sorcier aurait été son âme-sœur, il soupira heureuse ce qui reflétait sur son tigre qui feula joyeusement. De loin Izzy l'observa en souriant de le voir heureux, elle s'attrista un peu en voyant Jace caressa avec tristesse sa rune de parabataï. Elle savait que le blond s'en voulait d'avoir mis sa vie de chasseur en danger, elle réfléchit un moyen pour les réconcilier tout les deux. Alec retourna très vite au boulot et vint voir Clary dans l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Jocelyn toujours endormit dans le cocoon verte, il mit la main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Ça fera trois jours que Jace et Clary avait ramené Jocelyn et la coupe à l'institut, en plus d'apprendre leur lien fraternel. Depuis ce jour ils s'évitaient l'un et l'autre ayant trop honte pour se faire face, entre-temps Alec était mieux apaisé par son lien avec Magnus qui était son dompteur. Comme si sa sauvagerie avait été stabilisée avec Magnus, Baby ronronnait presque en se rappelant de son dompteur. De retour dans le présent Alec observa quelques minutes Jocelyn endormit,

\- Comment elle va demanda Alec

\- Toujours pareil, je sais qu'elle m'entend quelque part dans son esprit pensa Clary

Le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner, il regarda le message de Magnus lui a envoyé.

\- Magnus veut me voir pour des informations au sujet du sorcier, je vais y aller déclara Alec

\- Merci pour tout Alec remercia Clary

Le noiraud acquiesça et se dirigeait vers le loft de son dompteur, il entra dans le loft et inspira à grand goulées d'air l'odeur du sorcier. Il sourit accro à l'odeur de Magnus, il marcha vers le salon entendant la musique classique. Il entendit l'eau coulait signe que l'asiatique était en train de prendre un bain, il attendit dans le salon en regardant la décoration.

\- Alexander salua Magnus

Alec se retourna en souriant et écarquilla les yeux devant la nudité de Magnus, ce dernier sourit comme le chat de Cheshire.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, tu es nu rougit Alec en se retournant

\- Et alors on égalise le tout, je t'ai vu nu et tu m'as vu nu maintenant même si te voir nu est très magnifique gloussa Magnus en claquant des doigts

Magnus avait mit un peignoir sur lui pour cacher sa nudité et marcha vers son bar et se servit deux verres,

\- Tu m'as appelé pour le sorcier…stoppa Alec

\- …le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn oui je me travaille dessus, disons que je voulais te voir mon petit tigre gloussa Magnus en tournant autour d'Alec

Le noiraud frissonna en sentant la magie de Magnus sur sa nuque, Baby sauta hors de son corps et se colla au sorcier en frétillant de la queue. L'immortel gloussa et se mit à le caresser, Alec déglutit en sentant le plaisir s'infiltrait en lui.

\- Magnus gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier que nous n'avons pas encore eu notre rencart susurra Magnus

Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la nuque légèrement,

\- Qu'en penses-tu de vendredi soir proposa Magnus

\- J'accepterai volontiers accepta Alec

\- Je te raccompagne à la porte car j'ai du travail qui m'attend soupira Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et le suivit avant se cogner contre le sorcier qui le regarda encore une fois avec une lueur avide, il lui caressa la joue avant de le laisser partir.

\- A vendredi soir sourit Magnus

\- J'y serai sourit Alec

Le noiraud était sur un petit nuage qu'il rata une marche et tomba dans les escaliers, il se leva et regarda si personne ne l'ait vu. Il rentra à l'institut et commença sa recherche concernant le sorcier, plus tard Hodge fit venir Magnus de l'institut pour sur les sorciers subtiles d'avoir envoûté Jocelyn. Le sorcier était assis sur sa chaise et vérifier sa manucure tout en essayant de voir son chasseur préféré, Jace arriva et s'assit devant avec un air renfrogné. Clary se joins à eux un peu plus tard,

\- Désolé pour le retard mais je travaillée mon crochet du droit s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien que tu travaille ton crochet du droit bredouilla Jace ne savant pas quoi dire

\- Loin de cette charmante conversation mais où est votre instructeur en retard car j'ai des choses à faire chez moi avertis Magnus

\- Hodge ne peut pas quitter l'institut et c'est pour ça qu'on t'a fiat venir expliqua Jace

\- Si on était chez moi, je vous aurai servit quelque chose à boire sourit Magnus

\- A neuf heures du matin remarqua Clary confuse

\- Il faut un happy hour quelque part signala Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre Hodge arriva en s'excusant et montra les trois sorciers subtiles d'avoir envoûté la rousse âgée, Magnus reconnu l'un de ses vieil amis sur la photo.

\- Qu'est ce que Ragnor vient faire ici ? Il est moins puissant que moi déclara Magnus

\- Mais il est le plus avisé, je l'ai mis car il travaillait un temps à l'académie d'Idris informa Hodge

\- A peu la même époque que ma mère était à l'académie de Shadowhunter, je pense qu'ils se sont rencontrés là-bas conclu Clary

Petit chenapan, maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce qu'il ne répondait pas à mes messages de feu, il avait peur de Valentin qui s'était mis en tête de chasser déduisit Magnus

\- Donc c'est bien Ragnor qui est l'origine de la potion de Jocelyn, nous allons le voir déclara Jace

\- Je viens avec vous, Ragnor est un peu soupe au lait donc un visage familier sera très utile se proposa Magnus

Ils se levaient pour se préparer à la mission pour tomber sur Alec et Lydia, Alec était dans la serre avant de renifler l'odeur de son sorcier ce qui l'avait fait trottiner presque dans l'institut et avait rencontré Lydia en route.

\- Magnus, je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'institut, je suis contente de te voir sourit Lydia

\- Moi de même Lydia, malheureusement je dois écourter cette échange pour aller à une mission sourit Magnus

\- Où vous allez questionna Alec

\- C'est une mission qu'on pourrait gérer tout seul Alec déclara Jace

\- Puis-je me joindre à la mission se proposa Alec en ignorant la remarque de son parabataï

Magnus se retient de hausser les sourcils devant l'ignorance de son âme-sœur envers son parabataï, il caressa la joue du chasseur légèrement. Baby sauta hors du corps d'Alec se frottant en ronronnant contre les jambes de Magnus, le sorcier s'accroupit au niveau et lui caressa ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir à Alec. Jace toucha discrètement sa rune de parabataï en sentant le plaisir de son frère, les filles écarquillaient les yeux légèrement en voyant les joues du noiraud devenir rouge. Clary racla la gorge, Magnus leva la tête et avait oublié légèrement le détail sur le sujet et se remit debout.

\- Ça ira Alexander, tu devras rester à l'institut pour le moment sourit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- D'accord sourit Alec en hochant la tête

Jace, Clary et Magnus prirent un portail pour aller chez Ragnor, l'asiatique ressortit du portail et tourna la tête autour de lui avant de pointer une direction.

\- La maison de Ragnor est par ici indiqua Magnus

Ils marchaient en silence, ne tenant plus à ce silence Magnus pivota la tête vers Jace.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que vous ne parlez plus entre vous deux questionna Magnus

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Magnus, on se concentre sur la mission point barre déclara Jace en marchant devant

\- C'est ça, on ne se parle pas et c'est la mission qui prime conclu Clary

\- C'est ça, que veux-tu que je te dise que j'ai embrassé ma sœur ironisa Jace

\- Pour le moins que je puisse dire est que je n'aime pas être dans les disputes alors évitez de le faire, on va retrouver Ragnor et réveiller Jocelyn et chacun retrouve ce qu'il est venu faire et moi j'aurai enfin mon rendez-vous avec Alexander décréta Magnus

\- Magnus tu ne nous aide pas signala Clary

\- Je m'en fiche de Jocelyn, Maryse et Robert sont mes vraies parents, elle s'est juste la femme qui m'a abandonnée étant bébé se renfrogna Jace

Le couple commença à se disputer ensemble devant Magnus qui remarqua quelque chose dans le sol,

\- Il y a quelque chose dans le sol prévint Magnus

\- Quoi questionna Clary

Un mur de feu vert apparut brusquement devant eux, le sorcier roula des yeux en le voyant et se mit à soupirer.

\- Dire qu'il m'a traité de reine du drame pendant des siècles et lui alors avec ce mur espèce de grincheux asocial accusa Magnus

Ils franchissaient le mur, Clary se retrouva seule et chercha la maison de Ragnor et négocia avec lui après l'avoir vu caché dans un tableau. Ragnor claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître Magnus et Jace,

\- Entre-nous tu devais faire ça questionna Magnus légèrement contrarié

\- Elle était prête à donner ce que je voulais et toi ton pieds à terre parisien la barbe railla Ragnor

Magnus lui tira la langue puérilement et commença à fouiner dans les affaires de son vieil ami, Ragnor se tourna vers Clary.

\- Je sais que tu es venu pour le remède pour faire réveille ta maman, mais je ne peux rien faire sans le livre blanc déclara Ragnor

\- Le livre blanc répéta Jace

\- Le livre blanc est un grimoire qui regorge des centaines de sorts les plus puissants que les uns et les autres, expliqua Magnus en mettant certaines affaires de son ami sur lui

\- C'est ça et je ne l'ai plus car j'ai dit à ta mère de le cacher loin de Valentin, mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous mener à lui pensa Ragnor

Le sorcier cornu était sur le point de monter l'escalier avant de voir Magnus en train de boire un verre de vin de sa bouteille,

\- Magnus, espèce d'alcoolo arrête de boire mon vin et enlève tout de suite mes vêtements sur ton sale débaucher de corps gronda Ragnor

\- Eh mon corps n'est pas débaucher se renfrogna Magnus en claquant des doigts

\- Va dire ça à mon tapis persan qui m'avait coûté une fortune qui se retrouve avec une tâche de fluides corporel que je ne citerai en présence d'une dame accusa Ragnor en montant l'escalier

\- C'est fou ce qu'il est rancunier bouda Magnus

Clary et Jace essayaient de ne pas rire quand ils entendirent un cri et vit Ragnor en train de se faire basculer par-dessus la rembarre et tomber au sol. L'asiatique se précipita sur lui et commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins,

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chou je reste avec toi je vais te soigner souffla Magnus en essayant de le soigner

\- Il m'a eu par surprise souffla Ragnor en expiant ses derniers mots

Le couple s'approcha de lui attristé par la mort de Ragnor,

\- Magnus, je suis désolé s'excusa Clary

\- Cet homme me connaissait presque tout ma vie avoua Magnus

Le sorcier leva la main et fit un portail pour l'institut,

\- Partez, il faut que je reste seul pour m'occuper de mon ami déclara Magnus

\- Magnus…commença Clary

\- PARTEZ ordonna Magnus

Au même moment Alec était devant l'écran en train de chercher le possible cachette de Valentin quand Baby sauta de son corps et feula de tristesse. Isabelle vit Baby hors de son frère en train de feuler de tristesse, elle s'approcha et vit les larmes sur ses joues sans moyen de les arrêter.

\- Alec tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

Alec ne répondit rien et reprit Baby de son corps avant de partir en courant sous les cris inquiète d'Isabelle, Jace et Clary revinrent au même moment et lui expliquaient ce qu'il s'est passé. Le noiraud couru dans tout New-York pour se rendre devant le loft de son âme-sœur, il cogna à la porte.

\- Magnus ouvre-moi, je t'en prie ouvre-moi supplia Alec à la porte

La porte s'ouvrit Magnus qui avait les joues tachés par son mascara comme il pleurait, le chasseur ne perdit pas de temps et se refugia dans les bras du sorcier. L'asiatique le serra dans ses bras, ils entraient et restaient ainsi pendant un moment enlacé. Baby se retira hors d'Alec et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du sorcier en ronronnant en feulant de temps en temps, sans qu'ils se rendent compte tout les deux ils tombaient de sommeil. Magnus se réveilla et vit une touffe de cheveux noirs devant lui, il caressa les cheveux d'Alec qui se réveilla en ronronnant et se frotta dans le cou du dompteur.

\- Tu sens bon souffla Alec

\- Ravie que je sens bon pour toi sourit Magnus

Le chasseur rougit légèrement et rougit dans leur position, il était à califourchon sur les cuisses de Magnus. Ce dernier fit un sourire séduisant à son encontre,

\- Cette position ne me dérange pas du tout sourit Magnus

\- Euh rougit Alec

L'immortel ricana et lui caressa la joue, il se redressa légèrement pour effleurer les lèvres d'Alec doucement. Le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner, le noiraud se redressa en sortant des cuisses de Magnus, il prit son téléphone pour vor le message.

\- Un message d'Izzy, il faut que j'aille déclara Alec qui sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation

\- Vas-y je ne bougerai pas d'ici et puis je dois potasser les affaires de Ragnor soupira Magnus

\- Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux souffla Alec en lui caressant la joue

Magnus hocha la tête et le raccompagna, il rentra et alla vers la chambre d'Isabelle qui l'attendait pour parler sur un sujet. Il entra et le vit absente, il attendit quand Jace entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il l'ignora encore une fois sans faire attention à sa question, Isabelle vit que ses deux frères étaient dans sa chambre et entra à son tour.

\- Tu voulais nous voir demanda Jace

\- Oui, je vais faire une petit mise à jours de vos stèles alors vous pouvez me le donner pour le moment proposa Isabelle

Les deux lui donnaient leurs stèles respectives, elle les remercia avant de sortir rapidement tout en claquant la porte pour faire une rune de verrouillage.

\- IZZY OUVRE CETTE FICHUE PORTE cria Alec en frappant sur la porte

\- PAS QUESTION VOUS DEUX, VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE PARLER J'AI BIEN DIT PARLER ET NON DE FAIRE UN MASSACRE. JE VEUX D'ICI DEUX HEURES QUE VOUS ETES RECONCILIES ENSEMBLE SANS PROBLEME ENTRE VOUS DEUX, SINON JE VOUS PREVIENT QUE VOUS RESTEZ LA-DEDANS ET JE AMENERAI QUE MES PLATS QUE J'AI CUISINE menaça Isabelle à la porte

Les deux garçons frissonnaient à la cuisine de leur sœur, ils restaient quelques minutes sans parler.

\- Tu fais chier Izzy murmura Jace

Le blond se retourna vers le noiraud qui était assis sur le lit d'Isabelle,

\- Tu sais quoi ? Izzy a raison en disant qu'on doit se parler, Alec je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est vrai que j'ai fait des choses qui nous a mis dans le pétrin, mais le souci c'est que ça me tue que tu m'ignore. Tu me manque tellement, je ne peux pas continuer sans mon parabataï s'excusa Jace

\- Tu me manque aussi, je comprends que tu voulais bien faire les choses mais je n'approuve pas que tu faisais cavalier seul sans moi. J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive un tulle sans que je ne sois là pour te protéger, nous fonctionnons ensemble comme une seule personne déclara Alec

Jace se rapprocha de lui et lui prit dans ses bras en le serrant dans ses bras, Alec le serra aussi en lui tapotant sur le dos fraternellement. Ils reculaient quand Baby plaqua Jace sur le sol en commençant à lui mâchouiller les cheveux ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Je vais prendre ceci comme une punition soupira Jace

Alec éclata de rire en s'asseyant sur le lit,

\- Alors comment tu vis avec Magnus comme dompteur demanda Jace

\- Et toi Clary est ta sœur demanda Alec à son tour

\- Par pitié ne me lance pas là-dessus ? ce qui me répugne est que j'ai eu du désir pour elle et je l'ai embrassé grimaça Jace toujours sous Baby

\- Je te comprends, tu es dirigé par quelque chose au fond de toi qui te dit de foncer et puis tu as ça qui te détourne du chemin que tu as tracé. D'ailleurs je suis content d'être avec Magnus, je me sens apaisé maintenant sourit Alec

\- Je vois, à ce sujet on a déjà caressé Baby plusieurs fois et ça n'a pas eu d'impact sur toi et pourtant quand Magnus caresse baby tu as l'air d'un mec qui est sur le point d'avoir un orgasme remarqua Jace

Alec rougit devant la remarque de Jace, il se mit tousser à ça mal à l'aise. Baby grogna et se tourna pour se cacher timidement qui présenta l'état d'émotion d'Alec,

\- Comme il est mon dompteur et mon âme-sœur, il a plus d'effet sur moi que je ne pense conclu Alec

\- Je vois, mais je suis content que Magnus est ton dompteur malgré les paillettes je te jure mec t'es attiré par un boule de disco asiatique ricana Jace

\- C'est mon boule de disco asiatique sourit Alec assez possessif

Baby ressortit en feulant de possessif, il sauta de nouveau sur Jace et lui mâchouillant les cheveux encore une fois.

\- Baby pousse toi tu es vachement lourd râla Jace

\- Tu as oublié que tu es son jouet favori rigola Alec

\- Bon dieu soupira Jace

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle au bout de deux heures, elle sourit en voyant Alec en train de rigoler pendant que Baby était assis sur le dos de Jace qui essayait de se dégager. Le tigre leva la tête et se mit à courir pour sauter sur la jeune fille pour lui donner des coups de langues sur le visage,

\- AH MAIS C'EST DEGOUTANT grimaça Isabelle

\- Petite punition de nous avoir laissé dans ta chambre, non mais vraiment Izzy ta chambre. Je vais faire des cauchemars en voyant tes strings et autres sous-vêtements que j'ai vu se lamenta Jace théâtralement

\- Tu te remettras ah Baby arrête de me lécher. Alec interpella Isabelle

Baby retourna dans le corps d'Alec, il aida Izzy à se remettre debout. Ils firent un câlin fraternelle, ils allaient dans la salle des opérations quand Magnus entra dans la salle. Baby sauta hors d'Alec pour aller feula autour de son dompteur,

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon petit tigre gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus appela Jace

\- Je suis venu pour les objets que j'ai trouvé chez Ragnor en rapport à le livre blanc informa Magnus

Ils s'orientaient vers une pièce où Magnus envoya sa magie pour faire apparaître les objets de Ragnor sur la table,

\- Voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver déclara Magnus

\- Attends quand j'ai dans l'autre dimension, tu m'as montré un livre qui avait exactement la même marque-page je pense que ça à un rapport avec le livre blanc expliqua Clary

\- On va le trouver proposa Jace en voulant prendre le marque-page

Magnus lui prit des mains en souriant narquoisement,

\- Les sorciers sont fortiches à ça ricana Magnus

Le sorcier ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir brusquement, il déglutit en les regardant légèrement contrarié.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne c'est que je sais où est le livre blanc la mauvaise c'est Camille révéla Magnus

\- Camille ? La dernière fois je lui ai donné un coup de poing souligna Clary

\- Elle devra nous le donner malgré tout déclara Jace en partant

La rousse soupira et le suivit en laissant le couple, Alec se rapprocha de son âme-sœur et posa la tête sur l'épaule du sorcier.

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler concernant Ragnor proposa Alec

\- Ça va aller, j'ai pu discuter avec une autre amie sur sa mort, il me manque mais je pense qu'il ne voudra pas que je m'apitoie sur sa mort pensa Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec se blottit dans les bras de l'immortel avant de se retirer pour discuter avec Lydia sur la mission, ils se dirigeaient ensemble et quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Le couple trouva Lydia sur le sol blessée avec la table basse détruite, Alec se précipita à son chevet avec Magnus. Le sorcier le soigna avant de hocher la tête vers le noiraud,

\- Lydia souffla Alec

\- Hodge a pris la coupe avoua Lydia

\- Merde jura Alec

Le chasseur se leva et alla prévenir tout le monde la trahison de leur ancien mentor, Jace vit les vidéos de l'attaque du damnés et l'objet de Hodge avait pris jusqu'à l'agression de Lydia.

\- Il ne va pas s'en sortir ainsi fulmina Jace

Ils se préparent et firent deux équipes, Alec accompagna son parabataï.

\- On pourrait demander à Magnus de le localiser proposa Alec

\- Alec, arrête de penser avec ta stèle on a d'autre moyens pour le localiser souligna Jace

Au même moment Hodge avait remis la coupe à Valentin avant de se faire jeter violemment son ancien chef qui ne voulait pas de lui au sein de son groupe par sa nature de traître, il marcha pendant un moment avant de voir un loup-garou en train de renifler dans l'air et hurler dans le ciel. Il sortit de sa cachette quand Jace le plaqua par terre,

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu étais notre mentor questionna Jace déçu

\- Vous faire ça ? Et moi alors confiner sans sortir de l'institut par la rune qu'on m'a infligé par l'enclave pendant que les autres eurent une légère peine. Tu ne peux pas comprendre cracha Hodge

Ils commençaient à se battre tout les deux, dans sa rage Jace lui trancha la main ce qui le fit crier. Le blond était sur le point de le tuer quand il se fut plaqué par terre par Baby, Luke se joint à Hodge qui tenait son moignon. Alec s'accroupit près de Jace,

\- Jace, calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- Il est un membre du cercle et il faut tous les tuer un par un fulmina Jace

\- Même nos parents, je te rappelle qu'ils étaient aussi dans le cercle alors voudrais-u vraiment les tuer alors qu'ils t'ont élevé avec amour commenta Alec

Jace se figea et se calma légèrement et se dégagea de baby qui feula en frottant sa tête contre le sien pour le calmer, le noiraud alla soigner la main tranché d'Hodge sans savoir que Jace avait prit la bague et menaça Valentin. Pendant ce temps Magnus fulmina de son côté en voyant son ex-petite amie dans son loft,

\- J'aurai cru de ne plus jamais te revoir et que c'était terminé entre nous renfrogna Magnus

\- Rien ne sera jamais entre nous mon amour gloussa Camille

\- Nous avons besoin d'un contrat qui dit change-moi en vampire demanda Simon en fusillant Camille

\- C'est un échange contre le livre blanc, tu sais aussi bien tout paiement à un service rendu signala Camille

Magnus accepta de faire le contrat pour eux, la blonde marcha vers lui en posant la main sur la table.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ce russe, il ne comptait pas pour moi révéla Camille

\- Moi t'en vouloir ? J'ai cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour toi depuis des lustres avoua Magnus simplement

\- Tu crois encore à l'amour, les sentiments sont fugaces…commença Camille

\- Mais le grand amour lui est éternel sourit Magnus en pensant à Alec

\- Toujours aussi naïf à ce que je vois, à moins que tu l'as déjà rencontré conclu Camille en passant derrière lui

Le sorcier avala sa salive, elle sourit encore plus et renifla dans l'air.

\- Sang d'ange sourit Camille

Le vampire retourna le sorcier dans ses bras et l'embrassa, Magnus le repoussa brutalement et se tourna pour faire face à Alec et Isabelle. Alec étai furieux en regardant Camille,

\- Il est chou Magnus, dommage qu'il soit mortel se moqua Camille

\- Dommage que tu ne vivras pas longtemps pour savoir cracha Isabelle

Magnus était préoccupé par Alec, ce dernier haleta violemment en la regardant.

\- Alec, calme-toi ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud se calma instantané avant de jeter un regard noir vers Camille et partit rejoindre la rousse et Simon, Isabelle fusilla aussi Camille.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la curiosité de Valentin et l'arrivé d'un nouveau émissaire. Bisous glacées. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta Je pense que les mâchouillages de Baby pour les cheveux de Jace est assez suffisant pour lui XD allez l'énervement d'Alec dont magnus qui se sert du lien **

**Alec Barton: J'espère que tu vas aller mieux parce que tes review me manqueraient si tu les manques, bon je suis contente que tu as pu récupérer des deux chapitres allez encore l'utilisation du lien **

**Lavigne 126: Je sais mais je pense que Baby qui bouffe les cheveux de Jace est assez suffisant pour lui XD **

**Maia 0067: Oui réconcialiation entre les deux parabataïs, allez utilisation du lien dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec était en train de chercher sur le plan holographique son parabataï, Lydia donnait des ordres pour retrouver Jace avec Isabelle. Magnus se concentra sur un vêtement de Jace pour le localiser, le noiraud feula contre tout le monde pour retrouver Jace au plus vite. Isabelle vint près de lui pour tenter de le calmer comme il était sur le point de se transformer, le sorcier le voyant lui ordonna de se calmer de même que Lydia qui le releva de ses fonctions. Le noiraud se renfrogna avant de monter sur le toit pour tirer ses flèches, Magnus le suivit et le regarda. L'asiatique le regarda avec tristesse comprenant son engouement pour retrouver le blond, il ferma les yeux légèrement avant de s'approcher de lui lentement pour l'enlacer par derrière. L'archer se figea en sentant les bras de son dompteur autour de lui, il se détendit en comprenant qu'il devait se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, le sorcier lui caressa les cheveux avant de voir Baby ronronner près de lui. Peu avant tout ça le couple ainsi que les filles avec Camille se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de la blonde pour trouver le livre blanc, elle fit signer de force à Simon avant de partir rapidement sans informer réellement sur l'emplacement du livre blanc. Clary et Simon se mirent à chercher pendant qu'Isabelle et le couple vérifiaient le périmètre, le sorcier étant au courant de la jalousie palpable du noiraud, il tenta de parler quand il fut plaqué par Baby au sol. Le tigre lui grogna au visage avant de lui lécher le visage, il était confus par le geste avant de comprendre que le chasseur voulait effacer toute trace de Camille sur l'asiatique. Baby feula en continuant de nettoyer le visage de Magnus, il ronronna dans son cou avant de se retirer. Le sorcier se mit debout en invoquant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand ils furent encerclés par des membres du cercle. Ils furent conduits dans l'appartement de Camille et retrouvaient Valentin qui entra dans la pièce avec satisfaction, Clary fusilla son géniteur des yeux.

\- Relâche-nous, prends le livre blanc si tu veux proposa Clary

\- Je ne veux pas de ce grimoire, je veux que tu réveilles ta mère Clarissa et que vous puissiez me rejoindre déclara Valentin

Jace arriva au même moment et menaça son père avec son épée séraphique,

\- Lâchez-les menaça Jace

\- À condition que tu viennes avec moi mon fils proposa Valentin

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec qui hocha la tête légèrement, le noiraud fit sortir Baby hors de lui qui attaqua l'homme qui tenait Isabelle en lui dévorant le cou. Valentin fut fasciné par le pouvoir du tigre d'Alec, Jace voulut l'attaquer avant de se faire injecter un sédatif de la conception de Valentin. Ce dernier prit le blond et vit le tigre rugir à son encontre, Baby disparut dans le corps d'Alec.

\- Impressionnant ton pouvoir, je reviendrai m'occuper de toi plus tard déclara Valentin en s'en allant dans un portail

Clary tenta de les suivre avant de se faire attraper par Alec, il la prévint pour les limbes. Ils retournaient dans l'institut et préparaient la salle pour le réveille de Jocelyn, Magnus était appuyer contre le mur se pinçant le nez quand un frottement le fit sourire.

\- Je dois me concentrer et non être distrait glissa Magnus

\- Je voulais juste te voir sourit Alec

\- À propos de Camille, elle et moi c'est finis depuis longtemps déjà. Je n'ai aucun sentiments pour elle depuis des lustres révéla Magnus

\- Je le sais Magnus, je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais qu'elle a fait exprès de t'embrasser sourit Alec

L'immortel se rapprocha et était sur le point de l'embrasser quand Luke les interrompit pour prévenir qu'ils l'attendaient, ils se rendirent dans la salle pour réveiller Jocelyn.

\- Est-ce que ça va marcher interrogea Clary en lui confiant le livre

\- Espérons que cela fonctionne répondit Magnus en l'ouvrant

Magnus commença à chanter en lisant la formule, il envoya trois décharges avant de reculer pour laisser Luke prendre la rousse dans ses bras qui se réveilla petit à petit.

\- Je te tiens rassura Luke

\- Luke souffla Jocelyn en le serrant dans ses bras

L'Alpha la remit sur le sol, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de tomber sur sa fille qui sanglotait de joie de la voir.

\- Maman sourit Clary

\- Clary, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir caché tant de choses s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Pour le moment je veux juste retrouver ma mère sanglota Clary

Jocelyn prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort, Magnus passa derrière Alec et le serra dans ses bras. De retour dans le présent ils s'étaient mis à la recherche de Jace après son enlèvement par Valentin, Alec avait sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, ils entendirent l'alerte de l'institut. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le centre des opérations pour voir Maryse se tenir sur l'estrade avec un homme à la peau basané,

\- NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE, ACTUELLEMENT VALENTIN À LA COUPE MORTELLE APRÈS LA TRAHISON DE L'UN DES NOTRES ET PAR AILLEURS IL A ENLEVÉ UN SHADOWHUNTER DANS SON SILLAGE DE CE FAIT L'ENCLAVE A ENVOYÉ UN ÉMISSAIRE POUR DIRIGER LES OPÉRATIONS. JE VOUS PRÉSENTE VICTOR ALDERTREE présenta Maryse en laissant la place à l'émissaire

\- Trahi par l'enclave chuchota Lydia

L'émissaire marcha en mettant ses bras derrière son dos dans une posture de dirigeant, il balaya son regard sur l'ensemble des chasseurs présents dans l'institut.

\- Je suis Victor Aldertree, je suis envoyé par l'enclave pour redresser l'institut et tenté de capturer Valentin Morgenstern et aussi tenter de sauver Jace Wayland qui fut enlevé de force par Valentin. De ce fait que ceux qui ont été présent vienne me voir pour me décrire les évènements, autre chose je veux que cet institut travaille dans l'harmonie déclara Aldertree

Magnus fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il enlaça Alec par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'y aille déclara Magnus

\- D'accord je passerai te voir un peu plus tard souffla Alec

Le sorcier lui caressa la joue avant de se tourner vers Maryse qui vint enlacer son fils et sa fille ayant été inquiète à leur sujet, elle prit l'asiatique dans ses bras aussi.

\- Appelez-moi si Alexander perd le contrôle demanda Magnus en chuchotant

\- Entendu, j'ai été contente de te voir sourit Maryse en faisant de même

Alec raccompagna son dompteur vers le hall avant de partir voir Aldertree pour discuter de Jace, il lui raconta omettant une partie au sujet de Baby. Il sortit et croisa sa sœur dans le couloir, il s'appuya sur le mur en caressant sa rune de parabataï.

\- L'attente me tue, j'ai peur de ce qui est en train de lui arriver là-bas et de ce que Valentin pourrait lui faire soupira Alec inquiet

\- Je sais, mais Jace est un dur à cuire et ne va pas se laisser facilement briser. Il sera bientôt avec nous et tout ira pour le mieux rassura Isabelle

\- Je l'espère souffla Alec

L'alarme se déclencha encore une fois ce qui les fit soupirer tous les deux, ils retournaient dans la salle des opérations pour voir l'affiche de capture de Jace comme un prisonnier. Ils étaient choqués et se tournaient vers l'émissaire qui arriva tranquillement,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Jace n'est pas un fugitif, il a été enlevé par Valentin qui l'a drogué signala Isabelle furieuse

\- Mais d'après ce qu'a dit Clary Fairchirld ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme ça prévint Aldertree

Ils se tournaient vers la rousse qui était confuse en regardant Aldertree,

\- Putain tu as dit quoi questionna Alec

\- Il a mal compris je n'ai rien dit pour ternir Jace tenta Clary de s'expliquer

\- Mais tu m'as tout dit mademoiselle Fairchirld, à partir de cet instant l'institut est fermé à toutes les créatures obscures donc j'aimerai qu'ils quittent les lieux immédiatement déclara Aldertree

Jocelyn pivota vers Luke qui lui assura du regard que ça irait bien, il entraîna Simon avec lui.

\- Aussi je n'autorise pas Jocelyn et Clarissa Fairchirld à sortir hors de l'institut du fait de leur lien avec Valentin déclara Aldertree en regardant les deux rousses

\- Vous allez retirer l'affiche de capture de Jace immédiatement ordonna Alec furieux

\- Excusez-moi monsieur Lightwood, vous osez me donner des ordres. Je vous rappelle que votre parabataï est avec un être qui menace tout l'enclave répliqua Aldertree

\- Jace n'est pas un fugitif par l'ange, il tentait de nous sauver la vie Valentin a injecté un produit pour l'emmener fulmina Alec

Maryse vit la colère de son fils s'approcha de lui et tenta de le raisonner lentement,

\- Alec, calme-toi s'il te plaît tu ne dois pas céder à la colère tenta Maryse de l'apaiser

\- Retirez vite cette alerte gronda Alec

Aldertree se rapprocha et jugea Alec dans les yeux,

\- Continuez de défier mon autorité et je vous mets en arrêt pour insubordination monsieur Lightwood menaça Aldertree

Maryse comprit que la colère de son fils était palpable et se tourna vers sa fille immédiatement,

\- Appelle Magnus tout de suite ordonna Maryse

Alec se laissa submerger par la colère et se transforma en tigre sous les yeux d'Aldertree et de Jocelyn qui furent surpris et confus, le noiraud se mit à rugir furieusement contre eux. La matriarche passa devant Aldertree en tentant de calmer son fils qui faisait le tour autour d'eux pour sauter sur l'émissaire,

\- Alec chéri calme-toi, reprends le pas sur ta colère apaisa Maryse

Le tigre blanc aux yeux bleus gronda furieusement battant la queue dans l'air, il était sur le point de sauter sur elle quand Magnus arriva par portail. Il retint Alec par la chaîne dorée,

\- ALEXANDER ordonna Magnus

Alec tourna la tête vers son dompteur et secoua la tête en se soumettant à lui, le sorcier s'accroupit à sa hauteur sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Viens ici ordonna Magnus

L'animal s'approcha vers l'asiatique qui le regarda en souriant, il lui posa la main entre ses oreilles pour le gratter ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. Alec frotta sa tête contre Magnus,

\- Bon tigre, maintenant retransforme-toi ordonna Magnus

Alec gronda et s'accroupit se soumettant complètement au sorcier, il reprit sa forme humaine. L'immortel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture pour cacher la nudité d'Alec à tous, le noiraud leva les yeux vers son dompteur.

\- Te voilà enfin joli garçon sourit Magnus

Le chasseur sourit avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, Maryse et Isabelle se précipitaient sur eux inquiètes.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Juste fatigué rassura Magnus

\- Tu connais sa chambre non gloussa Isabelle

\- Pas de souci je vais aller le déposer décréta Magnus en portant son futur amant dans ses bras

Pendant que le sorcier ramenait Alec dans sa chambre pour le laisser récupérer, Aldertree était encore troublé par la transformation d'Alec en tigre. Il leva la tête vers la matriarche Lightwood,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ici questionna Aldertree

\- Vous venez d'assister à un pique de colère de mon frère, sachez que seul Magnus Bane qui est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn peut le calmer comme vous l'avez constaté déclara Isabelle

Alec se réveilla en ronronnant à l'odeur de Magnus contre lui, le dompteur rigola légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je vais devoir y aller par contre décréta Magnus

\- Reste avec moi souffla Alec en tentant de retenir l'autre homme

Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, Baby apparut et se frotta contre l'asiatique. Ils restaient ainsi avant que le sorcier s'en aille par portail, Alec soupira avant de se lever et s'habiller de nouveau pour aller rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle des opérations. Isabelle sourit en le voyant,

\- Aldertree nous envoie en mission sur le terrain prévint Isabelle

\- Je l'avais oublié celui-ci grogna Alec

\- Tu voulais le manger gloussa Isabelle

\- Erreur de ma part, on y va proposa Alec

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans un dojo après avoir appris que Valentin enlevait des personnes qui était qui pratiquaient du sport terrestres, ils entraient dans un dojo et virent deux hommes en train de s'affronter quand l'un d'eux vainquit son adversaire. Tout le monde à part le duo applaudit à sa performance,

\- Joli mouvement complimenta Isabelle

\- Merci je pourrais te montrer quelques mouvements si tu veux, chez moi proposa le champion

Alec pouffa de moquerie ce qui agaça le champion,

\- Tu as dit quelque chose joli garçon demanda le champion d'un ton moqueur

Le noiraud était sur le point de l'affronter quand sa sœur l'en empêcha et affronta à sa place le champion, Izzy se mit en place avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les genoux ce qui le fit plier. Elle l'acheva avec un coup de pied dans la mâchoire avant de poser son pied sur le torse de son adversaire avec un sourire moqueur qu'arborait aussi Alec,

\- Alors tu me montre ses mouvements se moqua Isabelle

Plus tard le champion se faisait charrier par certains de ses amis avant de les rembarrer, deux membres du cercle entraient dans le dojo et l'interpellaient. Une flèche tua l'un d'eux, l'autre disparut rapidement dans un portail après avoir vu Isabelle.

\- Merde jura Isabelle

\- On y était presque pour les faire parler sur Jace grogna Alec

Baby apparut en grognant de frustration, ils rentraient à l'institut pour faire leur rapport. Pendant ce temps Valentin brandissait la coupe en signe de victoire en regardant les hommes sur le pont en dessous de lui,

\- REJOINGNEZ-NOUS MOI ET MON FILS DANS CETTE QUÊTE ULTIME déclara Valentin

Jace qui était entouré de deux gardes roula des yeux, plus tard il marcha sur le pont en regardant avec tristesse le corps des créatures obscures. Il soupira avec tristesse avant d'entendre des pas venir vers lui, il se leva menaçant la personne avant de voir que c'était Clary.

\- Clary appela Jace

\- Viens avec moi Jace, j'ai trouvé un moyen pur que tu puisses t'échapper d'ici proposa Clary

Ils tentaient d'échapper aux sbires de Valentin, le blond affronta bon nombre d'entre eux avant de tuer Valentin avant de voir que c'était une illusion d'un homme. Clary sourit sournoisement en le regardant et retira la rune d'illusion, Valentin se montra à la place de Clary.

\- Tu es devenu trop faible mais je vais rectifier ceci déclara Valentin

Le chef du cercle l'attacha et fit battre Jace par ses sbires, après l'avoir passé une heure à tabac il le soigna avec une rune de guérison.

\- Allez viens suis-moi proposa Valentin

Jace mit un sweat sur lui et le suivit en s'appuyant contre le mur, Valentin était en train de cuisiner.

\- Une touche de romarin et un peu de basilic frais dans la sauce c'est ce que tu préférais dans les pâtes sourit Valentin

\- Pourtant c'est Mickaël qui me le faisait et non Valentin Morgenstern, de toutes manières ce n'est plus mon plat préféra maintenant c'est les lasagnes fait maison de Maryse se moqua Jace

\- Tu t'es affaiblis avec eux, mais je vais corriger ça et tu retrouveras rapidement la raison déclara Valentin

Jace vit un couteau près de lui, il le prit et le lança avant de se faire plaquer contre le plan de travail le bras bloqué.

\- Tu es trop lent mon fils déclara Valentin

Le vieil homme le relâcha avant de retourner cuisiner, il baissa la cuisson de son plat et se détourna de son fils encore une fois.

\- Suis-moi je vais te faire voir quelque chose proposa Valentin

Ils montaient sur le pont pour voir beaucoup de personnes qui étaient en train de s'affairer dans le bateau,

\- Toutes ses personnes sont ici pour la cause pour laquelle nous nous battons, éradiquer les démons de la surface de la terre commenta Valentin

\- Les créatures obscures ne sont pas toutes mauvaises pour la plupart corrigea Jace

\- Tu parles de Lucian Graymark et l'ami vampire de Clarissa ainsi que de ce sorcier Magnus Bane demanda Valentin

\- Entre autres, ils sont des personnes que j'ai rencontré et qui ne sont pas mauvaises confirma Jace

\- Ton parabataï est une personne fascinante en ayant cette drôle de capacité à faire sortir un tigre de son corps, parle-moi de lui interrogea Valentin

\- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te dise quelque chose sur lui défendit Jace

\- Je patienterai pour que tu me le dises, de toute façon il viendra et à son tour me rejoindra sourit Valentin

Jace se renfrogna et s'affala contre le rempart en regardant la mer au large, le vieil homme s'approcha de son côté en souriant.

\- Je te déconseille de faire ce que tu as l'intention de faire déclara Valentin

Le chef prit un jeune sorcier qui passait près d'eux et le colla à la barrière magique qui lui brûla le visage en le faisant hurler de douleur, l'homme invita Jace avec lui. Au même moment Alec se rendit chez Magnus pour retrouver Jace, il fut interpellé par Maryse derrière lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas questionna Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus pour localiser Jace, comme Aldertree ne veut pas le chercher alors je vais m'en charger moi-même déclara Alec

\- D'accord, au moins je sais que tu seras chez Magnus, fais attention à toi conseilla Maryse

Baby apparut et se frotta contre ses jambes ce qui la fit sourire, elle lui tapota la tête avant de le regarder retourner en son fils. Le noiraud partit chez son dompteur et entra dans la pièce, il mordit ses lèvres en le voyant en train de s'exercer à sa magie torse nu. Magnus concentrer faisait léviter une boule de magie dans le vide avant de sentir la présence d'Alec pénétrer dans le loft, il attendit un moment avant se retourner vers lui en souriant.

\- Bonsoir petit tigre salua Magnus

Alec rougit doucement au surnom, il s'avança et se blottit dans les bras de Magnus. Il respira son odeur qui était très appuyé comme il était en sueur,

\- Je pue la transpiration pensa Magnus

\- Non, au contrairement tu sens si bon soupira Alec de bonheur

Le sorcier se mit à glousser et le serra dans ses bras, Baby apparut et se frotta à ses jambes en ronronnant. Magnus gratta légèrement entre les oreilles de Baby, Alec soupira légèrement avant de reculer un peu.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aide à localiser Jace demanda Alec

\- Très bien mais si ça te fait du mal je t'ordonnerai d'arrêter avertis Magnus

L'archer hocha la tête et retira son t-shirt pour s'allonger dans le canapé, le sorcier lança sa magie sur le corps de son tigre. Pendant ce temps Jace et Valentin franchirent un portail pour atterrir devant un nid de vampire, le chef du cercle les massacra tous sous les yeux effarés de Jace. À ce moment précis Jocelyn arriva avec une arbalète entre les mains et visa Valentin pour le tuer, le vieil homme vit l'arme que tenait son ex-femme et fit semblant de protégé Jace de la flèche envoyé par Jocelyn.

\- ATTENTION cria Valentin

Jace leva la tête vers l'autre rousse, Valentin fit un portail et l'entraîna à l'intérieur rapidement. Clary et Simon vinrent sur les lieux pour voir la disparition de Jace, elle se tourna vers sa mère furieuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu as essayé de tuer ton propre fils cracha Clary

\- Je visais Valentin et non lui Clary, il n'est pas mon Jonathan révéla Jocelyn

\- Il est Jonathan ton fils disparu répéta Clary confuse

\- Allons parler à l'institut proposa Jocelyn

Ils rentraient à l'institut, la famille Lightwood avait appris ce que Jocelyn avait tenté de faire. Alec était en train de frapper le sac de boxe et entendit les pas de Clary venir dans sa direction,

\- Alec…commença Clary

\- Reste où tu es, je suis tellement furieux que je suis en train de me retenir pour ne pas me transformer et te bouffer déclara Alec

\- Je suis désoler de ce que ma mère a tenté de faire à Jace mais elle visait Valentin et non lui révéla Clary

\- Je m'en moque, nous avons tout fait pour toi pendant la recherche de ta mère. Mes parents ont perdus la direction de l'institut, Izzy a failli se faire bannir et Jace a disparu par ta faute accusa Alec

\- Je veux retrouver Jace comme toi se défendit Clary

\- Moi je veux retrouver mon frère toi tu veux juste retrouver ta petite vie tranquille. Ça tombe bien on ne veut pas de toi ici tu n'es pas des nôtres cracha Alec en s'en allant

Isabelle qui se tenait à la porte près de la rousse au cas où Alec se transformait, croisa les bras en l'observant se défouler sur Clary.

\- Alec, arrête ce n'est pas de sa faute commenta Isabelle

\- C'est de sa faute, va-t'en loin de cet institut. Tu es comme Valentin, remarque tu es sa fille cracha Alec en partant

Le chasseur cogna exprès l'épaule de la rousse qui avait les larmes aux yeux, la jeune brune prit Clary par l'épaule pour la consoler.

\- Excuse-le, il est à cran par rapport à Jace consola Isabelle

\- Il a raison en disant que je suis bien la fille de Valentin renifla Clary

Un peu plus tard le duo des Lightwood était sur le point de partir en mission quand la rousse les rejoint,

\- Vous partez en mission questionna Clary

\- Oui nous allons en mission mais nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres cracha Alec

\- Alec gronda Isabelle

\- On y va souligna Alec en ignorant la remarque de sa sœur

\- Désolé Clary mais c'est une mission que Aldertree nous a confié signala Isabelle

Plus tard ils apprirent que Valentin avait enlevé Clary, Alec était toujours en colère et refusa d'écouter Jocelyn qui voulait récupérer sa fille. Il était sur le toit regardant la lumière de la ville quand sa sœur le rejoint en vitesse,

\- Jace est en route chez Magnus, il était avec Clary. Ils se sont échappés de Valentin sourit Isabelle

\- Je vais aller le rejoindre tout de suite, couvre-moi et il ne faut pas que Aldertree le sache conseilla Alec

\- Entendu va le rejoindre, vite conseilla Isabelle

L'archer prit sa stèle et traça une rune d'équilibre et de force avec une rapidité, il sauta sur le sol avant de courir chez son dompteur. Il entra chez Magnus qui l'attendait avec un verre de vin,

\- Magnus, je suis…commença Alec

\- Tu es venu pour ton parabataï, ne t'en fais pas j'ai eu un message de ta sœur sur le sujet. Que dirais-tu d'un petit verre en attendant ton frère proposa Magnus

Baby apparut et feula en marchant tout en se frottant à Magnus qui rigola, Alec sourit avant de remarquer la même sensation et baissa la tête pour voir un petit chat tabby en train de miauler près de ses jambes. Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras pour le caresser, le petit chat ronronna à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Eh bien Président Miaou nous fait le plaisir de se montrer sourit Magnus

\- C'est ton chat demanda Alec

\- Oui, d'habitude il est très farouche envers les inconnus ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord pour toi sourit Magnus

\- Comment ça interrogea Alec

\- Eh bien nous aimons les jolies choses gloussa Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir violemment ce qui fit feuler Baby de timidité en se cachant derrière le fauteuil, le sorcier se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher de lui en lui caressant la joue.

\- De plus je ne sors pas avec les personnes que mon chat n'aime pas donc tu as la chance de lui plaire sourit Magnus

\- Très chanceux sourit Alec

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et étaient sur le point se rapprocher pour s'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace un peu blessé, Alec déposa Président Miaou sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit quand Baby se mit à courir et sauta sur Jace en le plaquant sur le sol, le blond lâcha un petit rire en voyant le tigre passer sa langue sur le visage.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon pote sourit Jace

\- Je suis heureux de te retrouver sourit Alec en l'aidant à se relever et l'enlaçant

\- Je sais souffla Jace

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre rite de deuil et premier rendez-vous. Bisous glacés. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Alec aurait eu une indigestion en bouffant Aldertree XD et Allez le premier rendez-vous **

**Maia 0067: Premier rendez-vous de nos chouchoux dans ce chapitre que tu vas aimer **

**Alec Barton Tu es la seule à remarquer concernant le nettoyage de baby sur Magnus pour retirer de Camille, d'ailleurs le passage de Jace et de baby encore dans son chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu iras mieux en plus que le virus qui court en ce moment, premier rendez-vous dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec soupira en passant la main sur son visage, il était épuisé par les missions qui étaient suivit part Aldertree. Ce dernier le regardait avec insistance depuis sa pique de colère envers lui, l'émissaire voulait savoir le secret qui découlait de son pouvoir familial. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit, Isabelle entra dans sa chambre pour le prévenir d'une nouvelle mission et se stoppa en voyant son frère endormit. Elle sourit et le couvrit avec une couverture et l'embrassa sur le front, elle ressortit discrètement de la chambre en refermant bien la porte. Elle partit demander à Clary de venir avec elle pour la nouvelle mission ce qui étonna la rousse, la brune lui expliqua qu'Alec était endormit pour le moment. Elles firent la mission ensemble avant de rentrer à leurs tours, elles firent leurs rapports à Aldertree avant de se reposer aussi. Clary en profita pour rendre visite à Jace qui était enfermé à la cité silencieuse, le blond était plongé dans son mutisme en la voyant et refusa qu'elle vienne le voir à chaque fois. Elle refusa de l'abandonner avant de lui promettre de se battre pour sa liberté, elle retourna à l'institut. Alec se réveilla le lendemain en passant la main sur son visage encore fatigué, il bailla et se traîna dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il se changea et s'orienta vers la salle des opérations, Isabelle était devant le plan holographique de la ville et cherchait une activité démoniaque. Peu avant ça Aldertree était venu arrêter Jace dans le loft de Magnus, Isabelle les avait rejoint avec Clary. La brune lui expliqua le chantage d'Aldertree et demanda pardon au blond en l'enlaçant, Jace lui pardonna en l'embrassant sur le front et suivit la garde qui l'enferma à la cité silencieuse. Alec était rassuré que son parabataï était enfin rentré à l'institut, il savait que ce dernier allait être libéré rapidement n'ayant pas assez preuve pour son lien avec Valentin. Magnus lui avait massé les épaules en le rassurant que tout irait mieux à présent que Jace était rentré, il lui sourit et effleura ses lèvres avant de partir pour l'institut. De retour au présent ils se dirigeaient vers une allée après qu'un cadavre de terrestre de meurtre d'origine démoniaque ait été signalé, Luke était en train de faire diversion et retourna vers eux.

\- Alors interrogea Luke

\- D'origine démoniaque, j'en saurai davantage quand je serai rentré à l'institut pour l'examiner déclara Isabelle

\- Si c'est d'origine démoniaque, il doit rester des fluides de ce démon pensa Alec

Le noiraud emmena la rousse avec lui pour chercher les fluides du démon, Clary se mordit les lèvres en jetant des coups d'œil vers l'archer.

\- Tu crois que Jace sera bientôt libre glissa Clary

\- Il sera libre, quand ils le soumettront sous l'épée mortelle et découvriront la vérité alors ça ira rassura Alec

Il stoppa sa marche et prit sa stèle pour graver une rune de vision thermique sur la main de la rousse, ils suivaient la piste du fluide avant de remarquer un jeune terrestre avec les mains en sangs ne se souvenant plus de rien.

\- C'est bien d'origine démoniaque déduisit Alec

\- Aussi déterminé quel démon c'est demanda Clary

Ils rentraient à l'institut un peu plus tard, Isabelle et Lydia transportaient le corps, elles ne virent pas une fumée noire s'échapper du corps. Plus tard l'alarme se déclencha dans tout l'institut, Alec rejoignit tout le monde et vit un chasseur éventré et Lydia pencher sur le corps.

\- C'est la même situation, je pense que le démon est ici quelque part déduisit Lydia

\- Il faut rester sur nos gardes et ne pas cédé à la colère pensa Isabelle

\- Alec, je pense que tu devrais partir d'ici conseilla Lydia en se tournant vers lui

\- Je ne partirai pas au contraire je me transforme que si je suis en colère de plus baby est une autre moitié de mon âme expliqua Alec

\- Entendu je capitule accepta Lydia en souriant

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, le noiraud entendit grâce à ses sens un bruit de lutte et arriva à temps pour sauver Lydia. Il jeta le démon hors de Raj avant d'appeler les services médicaux, il marcha vers la salle d'entraînement pur voir Izzy venir vers lui les yeux noirs. Clary le suivit et vit les yeux d'Isabelle,

\- Elle est possédée constata Clary

\- Dégage de me chemin gronda Isabelle en giflant Clary assez fortement

La gifle lui fit perdre l'équilibre, la brune se jeta sur Alec en essayant de l'étrangler.

\- Toujours le chouchou car tu as hérité du pouvoir du maître-tigre. Moi aussi je voulais avoir ce pouvoir mais tu l'as eu et je vais te tuer déclara Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas toi Izzy signala Alec

Clary ayant récupérée sauta sur elle et la poignarda dans le dos, le démon s'échappa et chercha un autre corps. Il était sur le point de prendre le corps de Clary quand Alec la poussa sur le côté pour protéger la rousse, le démon prit possession de son corps.

\- ALEC cria Clary inquiète pour lui

Alec tomba à genoux en serrant la mâchoire, il se mit à se transformer sous sa forme animale lors de ses chaleurs en rugissant mi-animal et mi-humain. À l'intérieur de son esprit le démon l'incita à tuer Jocelyn et Clary par rapport à Jace, il résista quand il sourit en regardant le démon.

\- Crève enflure jura Alec

Baby étant une partie de l'âme d'Alec vint bouffer le démon rapidement, le noiraud se mit à tousser avant de vomir de la cendre. Clary s'approcha de lui ayant peur que le démon soit toujours en Alec, l'archer reprit son apparence normale avant de se tourner vers elle pour la rassurer que tout allait bien. Il se leva en vacillant légèrement et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, Jace et Aldertree avec Simon entraient dans la pièce. Le vampire se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie en la prenant dans ses bras pendant que Jace vint près de sa fratrie, le blond aida son frère à soulever Izzy et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quelques jours plus tard Alec apprit que l'attaque du démon était une diversion de Valentin pour récupérer l'épée mortelle, Jace avait été gracié de toutes charges qui pesaient sur lui après avoir sauvé Aldertree de celui qu'il pensait être son père. Alec était sur le toit de l'institut et était en train de tirer des flèches pour se détendre, il se retourna vivement en sentant une présence dans son dos et trouva Jace devant lui.

\- Que fais-tu ici questionna Alec

\- Je te retourne la même question, tu as l'air contrarié constata Jace en touchant la rune de parabataï

\- Juste que presque beaucoup de personne sont mortes par la faute de Valentin, si je n'avais pas le pouvoir du tigre j'aurais pu attaquer ma propre sœur et Clary confessa Alec

\- Mais tu n'aurais jamais fait cela Alec, je te connais tu n'aurais jamais fait du mal à Izzy. Ça t'aurait tué si tu l'avais tué mais elle est en vie et en bonne santé, en train de cuisiner pour nous empoisonner en ce moment nargua Jace

Alec ria en pensant à la terrible cuisine de sa sœur, ils regardaient la lumière de la ville ensemble.

\- Je vais rentrer, tenter d'avoir des renseignements sur l'épée souffla Alec

\- Entendu, je vais rentrer aussi sourit Jace en lui tapotant l'épaule

Baby sortit du corps d'Alec et plaqua le blond sur le sol pour commencer à mâchouiller ses cheveux, Jace se mit à râler ce qui fit rire son parabataï.

\- Tu es son jouet préféré, as-tu oublié ricana Alec

\- Mais il me bouffe les cheveux à chaque fois railla Jace

Le tigre feula amuser et continua de mâchouiller les cheveux de Jace, plus tard Baby retourna dans le corps d'Alec. Ils rentraient ensemble alors que Jace tentait de sauver ses cheveux, Isabelle qui voulaient les rejoindre pouffa d'amusement en voyant les cheveux de son autre frère.

\- Baby conclu Isabelle

\- C'est son jouet préféré sourit Alec

\- Je ne suis pas son jouet préféré railla Jace en passant devant eux

\- Il boude rigola Isabelle

Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit chez Magnus après avoir reçu un message urgent de sa part, il entra et le chercha dans le salon.

\- Alexander sourit Magnus en apparaissant avec un bocal entre ses mains

\- C'est des crocs de loup-garou conclu Alec en voyant le bocal de crocs

\- Oui, c'est très bon pour la digestion répondit Magnus en regardant le bocal

Alec cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et ce pourquoi il était venu chez le sorcier,

\- Tu as m'envoyé un message en disant que tu voulais me voir urgemment, tu as un problème demanda Alec

\- Je te fais venir ici car je voulais te voir et aussi que tu te reposes un peu, tu t'es jeté dans le travail sans relâche. D'ailleurs ça te dirait d'avoir notre premier rencard proposa Magnus

Le noiraud sourit en rougissant de la proposition du sorcier, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas habillé correctement pour leur rendez-vous. Magnus lisant ses pensées claqua des doigts, les vêtements d'Alec se changeaient pour une chemise bleu nuit avec un pantalon en soie beige. L'asiatique fit un mouvement de main sur ses vêtements pour être habillé d'une chemise bordeaux à rayures dorées et un pantalon bleu marine,

\- Maintenant nous sommes prêt pour avoir le rendez-vous parfait gloussa Magnus

Ils allaient dans un restaurant de New York, ils s'installaient et commandaient leur repas ensemble.

\- Alors que fais-tu d'autre que sauver le monde de Valentin et surveiller ton cher blondinet interrogea Magnus

\- J'aime m'entraîner au tir à l'arc ou m'entraîner au corps à corps avec Jace ou avec Izzy, des fois j'aime me reposer dans la serre en laissant Baby sortir de mon corps répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, j'ai été très surpris la première fois que j'ai vu un gros tigre blanc aux yeux bleus en train de courser Jace rigola Magnus

\- J'étais en colère contre lui ajoute en plus que je devenais de plus en plus sauvage à ce moment-là expliqua Alec

\- Devenir sauvage ? Je ne comprends pas questionna Magnus

\- D'après ma mère, le pouvoir du tigre rend son possesseur sauvage en redevenant un animal. C'est pour ça que le dompteur existe pour qu'il puisse dompter le tigre en nous, c'est pour ça que c'est notre âme-sœur qui peut le faire relata Alec en touchant son collier

\- Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant, de toutes façons tu ne peux pas être plus sauvage qu'avant vu que je suis là. Si tu veux devenir sauvage fais-le quand on sera au lit susurra Magnus d'un ton séduisant

Alec rougit violemment à la dernière remarque de l'asiatique, il s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson. Magnus rigola légèrement avant de manger,

\- À propos du pouvoir du tigre, as-tu d'autres caractéristiques demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien je suis en chaleur une fois par mois pendant cinq jour et mes sens sont aussi développés que ceux d'un félin rougit Alec à la mention de sa chaleur

\- Oh tu es en chaleur s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment s'il te plaît supplia Alec

Le sorcier hocha la tête en comprenant que c'était quelque chose de privé, ils discutaient sur autre chose ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Ils décidaient de prolonger le rendez-vous en allant boire un verre dans un bar, en arrivant dans le bar Magnus lui proposa de jouer au billard. Alec commença à jouer sa partie,

\- C'est comme le tir à l'arc en fait glissa Alec en tirant sur une boule

\- Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement constata Magnus amusé

Le noiraud rata sa cible et grimaça en le voyant, il posa sa queue pour aller boire son verre.

\- Malheureusement ça ne marche pas à tous les coups conclu Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec était en train de boire son verre quand il entendit les boules en train de tomber, il se retourna pour voir Magnus en train de jouer et de gagner la partie.

\- Tu es en train de faire ton truc demanda Alec en gigotant sa main pour simuler la magie du sorcier

\- Non disons que c'est l'expérience qui parle, ok déduisit Magnus

\- Ok sourit Alec

Magnus finit par gagner la partie contre Alec et alla changer la musique du juke-box, il revint en buvant son martini et sourit en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

\- Tu es très compétitif remarqua Magnus

\- Avec Jace, il faut l'être. J'ai presque passé ma vie à être en concurrence avec lui répondit Alec

\- Je parie que tes anciennes relations ont dû remarquer cela déclara Magnus en le regardant

Alec se mordit les lèvres à la mention de relations passé, il préféra boire son verre sans répondre. Le sorcier le regarda avec suspicion,

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute Alexander, est-ce que je suis ta première relation demanda Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation auparavant avoua Alec mal à l'aise

Le sorcier fut surpris d'être le premier du chasseur, ils ne se parlaient pas pendant quelque minute. L'archer était en train de jouer avec son verre et souffla,

\- Je ne pouvais pas avoir de relation comme j'avais le pouvoir du tigre en moi, j'avais peur qu'on découvre mon pouvoir de plus il fallait que j'aie mon dompteur. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies différemment confessa Alec

\- Tu n'es pas différent, de personne, tu es tel que tu es et j'aime ça sourit Magnus ce qui le toucha profondément

\- Et toi alors tes relations ? Tu peux les arrondir proposa Alec

\- Très bien 17 répondit Magnus

\- 17 c'est...170 ? 17 000 conclu Alec en voyant le visage mal à l'aise de Magnus

\- C'est du passé en ce moment c'est toi et moi rassura Magnus

\- Oui toi et moi avec les 17 000 fantômes surpris Alec

Baby feula de surprise à l'intérieur de lui, ils oubliaient un peu les relations pour discuter d'autres choses. Ils rentraient à pied au loft de Magnus, ils rentraient à l'intérieur. L'immortel retira son manteau sur lui pour le poser sur son canapé,

\- J'aime les portails mais j'aime aussi marcher révéla Magnus

L'asiatique remarqua que le noiraud n'avait pas dit grand-chose lors de leur promenade,

\- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose pendant qu'on marchait constata Magnus

\- Je réfléchissais, Magnus est-ce que tu penses qu'on est…stoppa Alec cherchant ses mots

\- Différents ? Je pense que oui à quelque écarts de siècles répondit Magnus

Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, Alec pensa s'en aller avant de toucher son collier et prit une inspiration en regardant le dos de son dompteur.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche avec qui tu as été déclara Alec en marchant vers lui

\- Je m'en fiche avec qui tu n'as pas été déclara Magnus à son tour après s'être retourné

L'homme béni de la déesse se rapprocha et regarda les lèvres du sorcier avec envie, Magnus se mit à sourire en le regardant.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour m'embrasser questionna Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne et j'ai peur révéla Alec

\- Viens là invita Magnus en l'attirant vers lui par les coudes

Le dompteur prit le menton du maître-tigre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Alec écarquilla les yeux avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le sorcier lécha la lèvre inférieure du noiraud pour demander la permission pour qu'il ouvre sa bouche. Le chasseur ouvrit ses lèvres légèrement, Magnus en profita pour y glisser sa langue et jouer avec celle de l'archer, ils jouaient avec leurs langues sensuellement. Alec glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant et souleva légèrement sa chemise pour toucher la peau ce qui le fit tressaillir, Magnus l'attira avec les passants de son pantalon. Ils rompirent le baiser par manque de souffle, l'immortel plongea dans le cou de son amant pour faire un léger suçon. La porte claqua ce qui les interrompit brusquement, ils tournaient la tête pour voir Jace à la porte avec un sac de sport entre les mains.

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais est-ce que tu aurais une chambre de libre demanda Jace

Le couple fut surpris par la demande, le noiraud fit face à son parabataï en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là interrogea Alec

\- Aldertree m'a foutu à la porte parce que je lui ai sauvé le cul au lieu de courir derrière l'épée mortelle relata Jace

\- Eh tu ne t'es pas battu pour ça, je te croyais plus fort que ça souligna Alec

Baby sortit de son corps en grognant contre le blond, Jace soupira en regardant Alec et leva les mains vers lui.

\- Du calme Alec, et puis je voulais aussi me retirer un peu de l'institut pour réfléchir à tout ça rassura Jace

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais j'espère pour toi que tu seras présent pour le rite de deuil signala Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Jace

Alec hocha la tête vers lui et se tourna vers son petit ami, Magnus soupira et montra au blond la chambre d'amis. Le noiraud l'attendit pour s'en aller, le sorcier se rapprocha de lui en l'attirant par la hanche.

\- Je m'excuse que Jace tape l'incruste ainsi s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien chéri, d'un côté je suis ravi qu'il soit là comme ça je te verrai assez souvent sourit Magnus

\- Il faut que je rentre sourit Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, le chasseur rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et fit un sourire en coin.

\- Je passerai demain déclara Alec

\- Je serai là Shadowhunter et si tu ne passes pas je t'ordonnerai de passer gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement et l'embrassa de nouveau, il partit en l'embrassant encore une fois après l'avoir attiré en le tenant par sa chemise. Magnus sourit en refermant la porte,

\- Ah les Lightwood il faut toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mot gloussa Magnus

Le sorcier retourna vers le salon pour voir son nouveau colocataire en train de l'attendre dans le salon les bras croisés,

\- Je pense que je dois te dire les règles de la maison soupira Magnus

\- C'est juste temporaire rassura Jace

Au même moment à l'institut Isabelle ayant appris par la bouche de Jace avant son bannissement qu'il y avait une mission à la citadelle imprenable, entra dans le bureau d'Aldertree après avoir toquer à la porte.

\- Isabelle Lightwood, à quoi est dû le plaisir de vous voir interrogea Aldertree

\- Je veux faire partie de l'équipe pour partir à la citadelle imprenable déclara Isabelle

\- Vous voulez partir pour la mission sur les renseignements auprès des sœurs de fer conclu Aldertree

\- Oui répondit Isabelle

\- J'ai appris que vous vous étiez blessée récemment lors de l'attaque du démon glissa Aldertree

\- Je vais très bien rassura Isabelle

\- Alors ça ne vous gêne pas de vous soumettre à un petit test, j'étais médecin avant de faire carrière dans la politique proposa Aldertree

Il lui commanda de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, elle s'assit avant de grimacer de douleur quand il posa sa main sur la blessure. Elle ferma les yeux en sachant qu'elle avait échoué,

\- Je veux faire partie de la mission malgré tout insista Izzy

\- Très bien, je connais un excellent moyen pour accélérer le processus mentionna Aldertree en allant chercher une petite boîte en bois

L'émissaire de l'enclave ouvrit la boîte pour prendre une boîte de crème, il la fit tourner le dos et prit la crème pour en mettre un peu sur la nuque d'Isabelle. Elle sentit un regain d'énergie en elle, tout son corps était presque euphorique elle ressentait une sensation de plaisir. Une larme coula de sa joue, Aldertree sourit de joie en la voyant euphorique.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous demanda Aldertree

\- Merveilleusement bien se réjouit Isabelle

\- Voilà une boîte de crème, une noisette sur la nuque et attention à ne pas dépasser les doses prescrites conseilla Aldertree

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla dans sa chambre, elle était heureuse de voir que le médicament fonctionnait. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle pour le rite de deuil, Alec était heureux de voir sa sœur en bonne santé. Baby sauta hors de son corps et se jeta sur la jeune fille en lui faisait des léchouilles ce qui la fit rire,

\- Je sais Baby, tu es content de me voir en bonne santé gloussa Isabelle

La jeune femme gratouilla entre les oreilles du félin, Alec sourit et eu légèrement la chair de poule par la caresse de sa sœur qui était totalement différente de celle de Magnus. Ils assistaient ensemble au rite de deuil, le lendemain Alec se rendit chez Magnus et ils partirent tous les deux à Tokyo avant de rentrer au loft après avoir fait quelques emplettes.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que ça s'appelle du sushi alors que ça pourrai s'appeler le thon gras pensa Alec

\- C'est le nom du plat mon cher Alexander sourit Magnus en déposant ses affaires dans le canapé

\- Même si j'aime le sushi, je ne dirai pas non à un bon hamburger du Queens déclara Alec

\- Le monde t'appartient Alexander gloussa Magnus

Alec avait un petit sac entre les mains et regarda son petit ami qui remplaçait certains articles par des neufs,

\- C'est pour toi, je l'ai acheté en pensant à toi déclara Alec en tendant le petit paquet

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Le sorcier ouvrit le petit paquet pour découvrir un porte-clefs en forme de chat gris qui tenait un cœur rouge entre ses pattes, le cadeau toucha l'asiatique.

\- Tu n'aimes pas conclu Alec ayant peur que le cadeau ne plaise pas à son petit ami

\- Au contraire, il me fait penser à Président Miaou, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Je compte toujours le faire et dans le bon sens j'espère souhaita Alec

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand ils entendirent des gloussements masculins et féminins ce qui les sépara, ils soupiraient de frustration.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de colocataire aussi effronté depuis Casanova réalisa Magnus

\- Casanova ? Enfin bref je vais dire à Jace d'arrêter ses conneries maintenant, il a dépassé les bornes en faisant ça se renfrogna Alec

Baby apparut près à mordre les fesses de Jace sous l'influence de l'agacement d'Alec, Magnus le retint par les épaules et claqua des doigts pour mettre de la musique qui couvrit les bruits de Jace avec sa conquête du soir.

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux sourit Alec

Ils allaient tous les deux sur la terrasse, le dompteur s'assit et prit le chasseur sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils s'embrassaient pendant plusieurs minutes ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer, l'archer ronronna quand son petit ami fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant des suçons. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se faire déranger par le téléphone d'Alec qui signalait une mission, ils s'arrêtaient en soupirant de frustration.

\- Une mission soupira Alec

\- Vas-y Shadowhunter, je ne bouge pas d'ici gloussa Magnus

Alec se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant encore une fois, il se dirigeait vers la chambre où Jace dormait temporairement. Il entra dans la pièce et détourna le regard en voyant qu'il était en compagnie d'une fée,

\- Tu veux nous rejoindre proposa la fée

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait nous rejoindre déduisit Jace

\- Dommage je vais y aller sourit la fée en se levant pour prendre ses vêtements et s'habiller

Le noiraud se pencha et prit le pantalon du blond et lui lança au visage, Jace l'attrapa et se mit debout pour le mettre.

\- On a une mission déclara Alec

\- Je suis en congé alors pas de mission pour moi refusa Jace

\- C'est ça ce que tu comptes faire, te défiler devant les obstacles et rester ici. Je t'ai connu plus combattant et plus hargneux que ça, tu as complètement oublié Isabelle et Clary. Tu ne lui parle pas alors qu'elle est ta sœur commenta Alec

\- Elle est ma sœur rien de plus que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle est bien heureuse sans moi malgré les dire de Jocelyn concernant le fait que je ne suis pas son fils déclara Jace

\- Si tu avais un peu de bon sens tu serais allé lui parler et aurait découvert la vérité au lieu de croire à ce que voulait Valentin, fais comme tu veux mais cesse de te cacher chez Magnus gronda Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la dépendance d'Isabelle et la cérémonie de rune de Max. Bisous glacés. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Jace est un blond et a hérité la stupidité de sa famille XD et encore un moment cute entre nos malec**

**Maia 0067: ça se confirmait dans ce chapitre pour Izzy et tu vas apprécier **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées et je sens que je vais m'amuser à les écrire **

**Alec Barton: Peut-être plus la morsure de fesses mais je sens que Magnus va beaucoup utiliser son lien XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec était en train de soupirer de plaisir sous les lèvres de Magnus, le sorcier faisait des suçons dans son cou en le marquant pour rappeler à qui Alexander appartenait malgré le collier qu'il portait au cou. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se calmer un peu, ils discutaient sur certaines choses ce qui fit rire Alec et sourire Magnus. Le chasseur après avoir passé un moment avec son petit ami, rentra à l'institut et trouva sa sœur en train de regarder les images holographiques de la ville. Elle lui sourit malicieusement en voyant les suçons que lui avait faits Magnus, il se renfrogna légèrement en faisant apparaître Baby qui marcha devant elle en levant sa queue pour montrer son cul. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le geste du félin, l'archer ne répondit rien et partit s'entraîner avec son arme de prédilection. Il s'entraîna à viser les cibles en tirant plusieurs fois, il se mit des difficultés pour s'améliorer. Il soupira éreinter avant de ranger son arc pour partir dans sa chambre, il prit une douche et se coucha sur son lit en tombant rapidement de sommeil. Le lendemain il partit en mission avec Isabelle et Clary comme Jace refusait toujours de venir en mission, la rousse était malheureuse de voir le blond l'éviter ainsi. Jocelyn avait beau leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas reliés par le sang, aucun d'eux ne voulait écouter la vérité. Quelques jours plus tard Jace et Luke étaient à la recherche de Clary qui avait été enlevée par une sœur de fer qu'elle avait connue, ils avaient retrouvés Valentin qui gardait un ange en captivité. Ils réussirent à libérer l'ange mais le chef du cercle s'enfuit rapidement par un portail en s'échappant encore une fois comme un lâche, avant de partir l'ange montra une image prémonitoire à Clary et Jace. Le blond fit promettre à la jeune femme de ne rien divulguer au sujet de la vision de l'ange le temps qu'il puisse chercher ce qu'il se passait, le blondinet rentra chez Magnus et se mit en quête du démon qu'il avait vue en vision. Il était agacé par les chats qu'il l'entourait,

\- MAGNUS cria Jace

Le sorcier monta sur la terrasse et vit les chats errants qu'il avait accueilli à part Président Miaou qui était son véritable chat, il gloussa avec eux avant de claquer des doigts pour faire des petits bols de laits pour eux.

\- Je les gâte trop ses petits chéris surtout toi mon joli chaton d'amour roucoula Magnus en caressant Président Miaou

\- Comme Alec supposa Jace

\- Un problème sur ce fait Blondie demanda Magnus en arquant un sourcil

\- Juste le fait que je connais ce que ça fait d'avoir les hormones qui bouillent et d'avoir envie d'une personne et tout le tralala lança Jace

\- On n'est pas encore à cette étape, j'attends que ton frère soit vraiment prêt pour qu'on couche ensemble signala Magnus

\- Je sais mais écoute Alec est quelqu'un de très sensible alors je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un comme toi joue avec son cœur même si tu es son dompteur et son âme-sœur, si tu lui brise le cœur je te chercherai et je te tuerai lentement pour te faire souffrir menaça Jace

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq accepta Magnus

\- Maintenant qu'on s'est compris, tu ne parles pas de ça à Alec. Il va encore me punir et je ne veux pas me faire punir grimaça Jace

Magnus arqua un sourcil en le regardant bizarrement, le blond soupira en sentant que les vannes du sorcier allaient pleuvoir.

\- Je suis le jouet préféré de Baby, il a tendance à s'asseoir sur moi et mâchouiller mes cheveux blond naturel railla Jace

L'asiatique n'en pouvant plus explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre alors que le blond soupira longuement, Alec les retrouva ainsi en venant les rejoindre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec et Isabelle étaient en train de regarder les écrans d'ordinateur,

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE salua Max en rentrant dans la pièce

\- Max salua Izzy en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

Baby apparut et sauta sur le plus jeune de la fratrie pour lui lécher le visage ce qui le fit rire, Alec sourit en voyant son petit frère. Maryse entra à son tour en souriant et prit ses enfants dans ses bras,

\- Je suis contente de vous voir, j'étais inquiète lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas venir malgré mes vaines tentatives pour vous voir, l'enclave m'a défendu de bouger d'Idris s'excusa Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien, l'important est que tu es avec nous sourit Isabelle

\- À ce propos mon cœur dis-leur la bonne nouvelle déclara Maryse en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils

\- J'ai réussi mon examen et je suis près à recevoir ma première rune révéla Max

\- Donc tu as réussi à faire ton coup de pieds retourné conclu Isabelle en se mettant en garde

\- Oh que oui sourit Max

\- D'ailleurs Alec, comme ton père ne pourra pas assister à cet événement et en tant que chef de famille tu es chargé de la cérémonie déclara Maryse

\- Dommage que papa ne puisse pas assister à quelque chose d'important soupira Isabelle attristé

\- Il a été transféré dans une autre équipe de force d'Idris pour traquer Valentin souligna Maryse

Isabelle ne répondit rien et préféra s'en aller avec sa mère, Alec souffla et fit signe à Max de venir avec lui.

\- Je parie que tu regrettes Idris pensa Alec

\- Pas trop maman et papa sont rarement à la maison, et quand ils sont là pour moi l'enclave les appelle immédiatement soupira Max

\- Je vois, ils t'ont dit pour Magnus demanda Alec curieux de savoir la pensée de son frère

\- Ouais, je m'en fiche du moment qu'il te rend heureux répondit Max

Alec était heureux que son petit frère soit content pour lui, plus tard il se rendit chez son petit copain et entra dans le salon. Magnus était en train de ranger ses livres dans sa bibliothèque,

\- Alexander, comment vas-tu mon petit tigre salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement légèrement, Baby sauta hors du corps d'Alec et vint ronronner aux jambes du sorcier. Ce dernier s'accroupit légèrement pour le caresser ce qui provoqua des soupirs de plaisirs au noiraud, il se leva en lui souriant chaudement.

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Ma mère est en ville prévint Alec

\- Je vois, ma belle-mère est en ville nargua Magnus en allant dans le salon

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'organiser une fête proposa Alec

L'asiatique se retourna vers lui en souriant,

\- Tu m'as regardé sourit Magnus

\- C'est la première cérémonie de rune de Max, je voudrais que tu m'aide pour le faire demanda Alec

\- D'accord même si ça ne m'enchante guère de voir mon loft remplie de plein de Shadowhunters, mais je pose une condition, ils vont devoir faire un effort sur le style de vêtements car je vais faire une dépression si je vois du noir soupira Magnus théâtralement

\- Je pense qu'ils vont faire un effort gloussa Alec

\- Eh bien nous avons du pain sur la planche déclara Magnus

Alec rentra à l'institut et alla dans le bureau de sa mère, il toqua et lui donna le faire-part. Maryse lit le faire-part et jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils,

\- Magnus est d'accord pour organiser la fête de Max, c'est gentil de sa part sourit Maryse

\- Je voulais que la tradition change un peu si ça ne te gêne pas sourit Alec

\- Très bien, c'est parfait mais je veux que la fête se déroule sans dégâts déclara Maryse

L'archer hocha la tête et était sur le point de partir quand sa mère le retint,

\- Je comprends que Magnus et toi vous êtes dans une relation sérieuse mais je voudrais que vous restiez tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses un choc émotionnelle à ton frère commenta Maryse

Alec ressortit les joues rouges par le commentaire de sa mère, le lendemain tout le monde était rassemblé dans le loft de Magnus pour la fête de Max. Magnus était en train de stresser près de son petit ami,

\- J'ai peur que les plats ne se refroidissent trop vite, j'ai donné des instructions claire au chef paniqua Magnus

\- Magnus, tout est parfait, alors détends-toi rassura Alec en l'embrassant légèrement

Le sorcier fut détendu au petit bécot de son amant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Max et Maryse qui étaient enchantés par le thème de la soirée. Alec salua sa mère et son petit frère,

\- Bonsoir Magnus, tiens un petit cadeau de France. On dit que c'est le meilleur crue sourit Maryse

\- J'ai hâte de le goûter, Max c'est ta soirée déclara Magnus

Max était émerveillé par sa soirée, l'asiatique se tourna vers Maryse qui était plongée dans ses souvenirs en regardant le thème sur l'Espagne.

\- Alexander m'a dit que Robert vous avait demandé en mariage à Madrid, comme il est absent, j'ai voulu faire ce thème pour qu'il soit présent avec nous relata Magnus

\- C'est gentil à toi Magnus vraiment ça me touche énormément remercia Maryse touchée par l'attention du sorcier

Alec était heureux que la soirée se déroule sans danger, un peu plus tard Jace vint le voir légèrement tendu.

\- Alec, il faut que je te parle urgemment demanda Jace

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler questionna Alec

\- Maryse a voulu me tuer répondit Jace

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Jace soupira Alec

\- Non elle a vraiment voulu me tuer révéla Jace

Le noiraud regarda son parabataï étrangement avant de le suivre pour voir qu'Isabelle et Magnus étaient déjà présents près du corps évanouie de Maryse, Baby fut agité à l'intérieur de lui avant de sortir pour gronder.

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

L'archer ne le regarda pas mais suivit son tigre avec Magnus qui avait compris que quelque chose se passait, l'asiatique prit son grimoire et récita une formule avant de se le faire voler. Il plaça une protection magique autour de son immeuble, il vérifia auprès des invités. Baby continua de gronder vers la chambre de Magnus, tout le monde à part Alec ne comprenait pas l'attitude du noiraud. Ils rentraient dans la chambre du sorcier, l'immortel hocha la tête envers Jace qui tira sur la couverture. Un chat roux sauta du lit avant de se faire stopper par Baby, le chat se transforma en une femme assez âgée qui figea tout le monde à part Magnus et Baby. Le sorcier se battit contre elle en lui envoyant des boules de feux, elle réussit à l'esquiver avant de se faire plaquer par le félin qui claqua sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres de son visage. Magnus réussit à l'emprisonner avec sa magie,

\- Libère-les ordonna Magnus

Elle fit un mouvement vers la chambre tout le monde arriva en voyant la sorcière emprisonnée par la magie de Magnus,

\- Les sorts français ont toujours été tes préférés, je me revois encore te voir ramper à la place de la Bastille. Où est mon grimoire Iris demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas où il est grimaça Iris

L'asiatique resserra son étreinte magique en la faisant souffrir, elle hurla de douleur

\- Il est avec Valentin, il retient Madzie en otage alors je l'ai aidée. S'il te plaît relâche-moi Madzie n'a que moi au monde supplia Iris

\- Tiens donc ? N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose ma chère Iris, tu es condamnée par les hauts Sorciers pour ton petit commerce de bébés sorciers que tu faisais. Oh oui je sais ce que tu faisais, tu faisais violer ses femmes avant de voler leurs bébés. Malheureusement tu es déjà condamnée et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ta nouvelle vie là où tu seras déclara Magnus

\- Magnus pitié supplia Iris

Alec vit Iris se faire propulser par Magnus dans un portail, Baby vint se frotter aux jambes de son dompteur qui sourit et lui frotta la tête. Le sorcier soupira longuement pas rassurer que son grimoire soit entre les mains de Valentin, ils discutaient ensemble avant que Jace et Clary leurs révèlent le message de l'ange Ithuriel. Magnus parlait du fils de Valentin, Jace se proposa quand Clary lui rappela que d'après Jocelyn il n'était pas le fils biologique de ses parents. Le blond ne voulut écouter personne, il préféra rentrer pour assister à la cérémonie de rune de Max. Quelques jours plus tard Alec passait la soirée avec Magnus, il était allongé sur le divan et le sorcier au-dessus en train de parsemé son cou de baiser pour lui faire des suçons et des morsures.

\- Il faut que j'aille à l'institut soupira Alec de plaisir

\- Reste avec moi au lieu d'aller dans ce lieu sordide qui n'est pas digne que tu daignes y aller gronda Magnus dans le cou en suçant une parcelle de peau

Le chasseur gloussa et gémit légèrement au suçon que son petit ami était en train de faire dans son cou, la sonnette d'entrée résonna ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration. Le sorcier l'embrassa chastement avant de voir l'importun, il était en train de promettre mille promesses de lui rendre la vie infernale, il ouvrit la porte avant de voir Raphaël s'effondrer sur lui blesser.

\- Je ne savais pas où aller soupira Raphaël

\- Ne t'en fais pas je m'occupe de toi mon petit chou rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec vit Raphaël blessé dans les bras de Magnus, il l'aida à poser le vampire sur la couchette. Le chef du clan ouvrit les yeux en les regardant, l'asiatique était en train de le soigner.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Magnus

\- Aldertree a menacé mon clan si je ne trouvais pas Camille rapidement, elle est en train de tuer des terrestres tout en mettant mon clan en danger répondit Raphaël

\- Aldertree sait que je t'ai recueilli autrefois et que je te considère comme mon fils, il est en train de se venger contre moi déclara Magnus

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser le bouffer la dernière fois avertis Alec

\- Ça nous aurait épargné beaucoup de choses c'est vrai si je t'avais laissé le bouffer accorda Magnus

Raphaël leva un sourcil en les regardant tous les deux, il remarqua les suçons dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Vous êtes ensemble interrogea Raphaël

\- Disons que c'est compliqué entre nous mais nous sommes ensemble gloussa Magnus

Le vampire était sur le point de parler quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna encore une fois et le sorcier soupira pour ouvrir la porte avec sa magie, Simon entra dans la pièce avec une petite boîte entre les mains.

\- Magnus, j'ai besoin de toi demanda Simon en entrant dans la pièce

Raphaël en voyant Simon s'énerva et se leva en venant le voir,

\- Tiens te voilà, regarde par ta faute ce qu'il m'est arrivé gronda Raphaël en sortant ses crocs

\- Si tu arrêtais de menacer ma famille j'aurais été plus clément à ton égard gronda Simon à son tour

Magnus se mit entre eux pour faire tampon pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Baby apparut hors d'Alec qui était agacé par eux. Le félin se mit à rugir ce qui les arrêta, l'asiatique souffla longuement en observant les deux vampires.

\- Merci mon chaton, maintenant vous pourrez parler comme toutes personnes civilisées autour d'un verre. Je vais vous servir parce que je vais m'en servir un double mentionna Magnus

Baby s'assit en regardant les deux vampires qui étaient encore surpris de voir le félin en plein milieu du salon de Magnus,

\- Dis donc tu sais qu'il y a un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus dans ton loft interrogea Raphaël

\- Je le sais répondit Magnus

\- C'est toi Alec, ce tigre est à toi reconnu Simon

\- Oui, c'est mon pouvoir hérité de ma famille répondit Alec

Raphaël se tourna vers Simon avant de remarquer la boîte dans ses mains, il lui arracha des mains ce qui le fit se renfrogner.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais ça pour appeler Camille gronda Raphaël

\- Comment c'est juste une boîte quelconque que je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir et aussi comment elle sera lié à Camille demanda Simon

\- Cette boîte contient les cendres de la tombe de Camille déclara Raphaël

Le chef du clan prit une brochette d'olive du verre de Magnus et le blessa ce qui le fit crier, il fit couler le sang de Simon sur la boîte.

\- Tu étais obligé de faire ça interrogea Simon

\- Tu es une des créatures de Camille alors son sang coule dans tes veines renseigna Raphaël

La boîte s'ouvrit pour montrer les cendres, Magnus prit une inspiration en regardant les cendres de son ex-petite amie.

\- Les gars, j'aurai besoin de choses et je voudrais que vous alliez voir Catarina pour ses ingrédients proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts pour avoir une petite feuille

Raphaël prit la liste et regarda profondément son père de cœur, il acquiesça légèrement en comprenant qu'il devait faire ça seul. Il prit Simon par le col et l'emmena avec lui, ils se disputaient tout le long. Alec observa son petit ami, se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière après l'avoir embrassé légèrement dans le cou.

\- Tu veux que je reste ou tu veux le faire seul proposa Alec

\- Je veux l'a confronté une bonne fois pour toute, je préfère faire ça seul. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que tu sois là répondit Magnus

Alec mit les doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et d'en dire plus,

\- Ce n'est rien, appelle-moi quand tu auras finis souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant que le noiraud le laisse seul pour confronter Camille, il rentra à l'institut et prit sa douche avant de s'écrouler dans son lit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec venait d'effectuer une mission quand il arriva et vit Isabelle en train de chercher quelque chose sur l'holographe de la ville,

\- Tu viens de rater un nid de démon sur la troisième avenue lâcha Alec

\- J'avais quelque chose sur le feu alors je ne peux pas t'accompagner soupira Isabelle en sueur

Alec renifla l'odeur de la sueur et une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, Baby apparut et renifla Izzy qui sourit en voyant le félin faire ça.

\- Normalement les tigres ne sont pas des félins gloussa Isabelle

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue rassura Isabelle

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Oui, alors Magnus et toi vous jouez au dominateur et au soumis taquina Isabelle en changeant de sujet

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ce qu'on fait et comment tu sais ça toi interrogea Alec légèrement horrifié

\- Clary m'a parlé d'un livre qui parle de ça dans le monde terrestre, il est très chaud ce livre. Je pense que tu devrais le lire mais c'est du sexe hétéro par contre proposa Isabelle

Elle rigola en voyant l'air dégoûté de son frère à la mention du sexe hétéro, elle souffla du manque de venin en essuyant la sueur de son front.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu as l'air fiévreuse remarqua Alec en mettant la main sur son front

\- Je t'ai dit que tout va bien rassura Isabelle en repoussant sa main

\- D'accord mais tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas demanda Alec

\- Oui je te rassure, je vais aller me reposer ensuite ça ira insista Isabelle pour le rassurer encore une fois

L'archer hocha la tête et se mit en quête de chercher son parabataï pour lui demander un entraînement, la jeune femme en profita pour aller fouiller dans le bureau d'Aldertree pour chercher du Ying-Fen. Une chasseuse passa et la vit dans le bureau,

\- Aldertree est partit ce matin à Idris pour une réunion importante, il ne sera de retour que dans trois jours signala la chasseuse

\- Dommage j'avais besoin de lui pour quelque chose mais je vais me débrouiller sourit Isabelle en cachant sa main tremblante

Elle chercha une personne qui pourrait lui donner la drogue, elle trouva et se rendit dans un bar. Au même moment Magnus était en train de regarder un porte-clefs que lui avait offert Alec tout en touchant le bracelet de dompteur, une jeune femme lui servit son verre.

\- Un cadeau très cher à ton cœur questionna la jeune femme en mettant le verre devant lui

\- Merci Maia, oui un cadeau très cher à mon cœur en même temps c'est très rare qu'on m'offre quelque chose. D'habitude c'est Magnus fais-moi un portail, Magnus répare moi mon cœur endommagé, Magnus fais une potion pour mes cheveux, mais ce porte-clefs est sentimental pour moi avoua Magnus

\- Cette personne est très chanceuse que tu l'as dans sa vie sourit Maia

\- Tu n'as pas idée sourit Magnus

Le sorcier sirota sa boisson quand il vit Isabelle entrer dans le bar pour voir un homme qui jouait au billard assez loin de lui, il se pencha pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. La jeune chasseuse se présenta devant l'homme,

\- C'est toi Rupert demanda isabelle

\- Qui me demande interrogea Rupert

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu vends du Ying-Fen questionna Isabelle

\- Combien prends-tu demanda Rupert

\- Mon cher Rupert, que viens-tu faire ici alors que je t'ai banni il y a bien longtemps pour tes activités illégales sur mon territoire demanda Magnus en se joignant à la conversation

Rupert prit peur de Magnus et s'en alla, il se tourna vers Isabelle qui était frustrée en voyant le sorcier partir.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ma belle interrogea Magnus en plissant des yeux

\- Disons que je cherche des personnes qui font du trafic de Ying-Fen comme je suis en mission répondit Isabelle en mentant sur la vraie nature de sa recherche

\- Tu devrais remonter à la source, le Ying-Fen est en fait du venin de Vampire. Mais il est très dangereux, mon ami Jem est devenu accro à ça et a failli mourir prévint Magnus

\- Je comprends mais comme je viens te dire que je suis en mission, je vais aller enquêter sur la piste que tu viens de me donner sourit Isabelle

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers la sortie sous les yeux suspicieux du sorcier, ce dernier prit son téléphone.

\- Raphaël, tu pourrais me rendre un petit service mon petit chou demanda Magnus

Alec fut appelé par Magnus au loft et se rendit là-bas, il arriva et vit le sorcier en train de faire les cents pas.

\- Tu voulais me parler demanda Alec

\- Oui c'est au sujet de ta sœur, je crois qu'elle a de gros problèmes en ce moment pensa Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça interrogea Alec

Magnus était sur le point de lui répondre quand la sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner, il se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit sur Raphaël portant une Isabelle fiévreuse. Alec vit sa sœur ainsi et fut inquiet à son sujet,

\- IZZY cria Alec

\- Je l'ai suivi et l'ai sauvé à temps de mon clan qui était sur le point de faire un festin avec elle lâcha Raphaël en entrant dans la pièce

Le vampire la déposa dans la chambre d'amis, Magnus partit dans son atelier et revint avec des potions dans sa main et se mit à au chevet de la jeune femme.

\- Tu pourrais la soigner questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr mais elle devra rester ici pour que je la surveille et qu'elle soit sevrée expliqua Magnus

\- Izzy, qui t'a donné cette saloperie interrogea Alec en caressant le front de sa sœur

La jeune femme se mit à hurler de douleur ce qui brisa le cœur de l'archer, Baby apparut hors du corps d'Alec et feula de tristesse en restant auprès de sa sœur. Raphaël comprit que le félin faisant partit de l'âme d'Alec, ce dernier se tourna vers lui légèrement anxieux.

\- Elle t'a demandée de la mordre ou pas demanda Alec anxieux

\- Non, elle s'était évanouis dans mes bras avant même qu'elle puisse me le demander répondit Raphaël

Le noiraud fut rassuré que le vampire n'ait pas profiter de la situation, un quart d'heure plus tard Isabelle se réveilla en sentant une chaleur près d'elle et vit Baby qui feula et lui léchouilla le visage.

\- Baby sourit Isabelle

\- Tu es réveillé, j'étais inquiet pour toi s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je suis désolée, grand frère s'excusa Isabelle

\- Tu peux me dire qui t'a filé cette saloperie demanda Alec

\- C'est Aldertree, il voulait m'aider d'après lui lorsque je l'ai suppliée de me laisser partir pour la citadelle imprenable répondit Isabelle

Alec s'énerva en se transformant en tigre à la mention de l'émissaire qui a rendu sa petite sœur toxicomane,

\- Alec, calme-toi s'il te plaît apaisa Isabelle

Le tigre rugit furieux quand Magnus entra dans la pièce et vit son petit ami transformé,

\- Alexander calme-toi ordonna Magnus en libérant la chaîne les reliant entre eux

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'affiliation de Jace et la fureur d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelques idées pour Aldertree, Moment trés chaud demain dans le chapitre suivant **

**Maia 0067: Oh ne t'en fais pas Alec va se venger d'Aldertree et voilà la suite **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées et oui ce n'est pas facile pour moi aussi en ce moment. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Magnus embrassa le cou d'Alec pour le faire réveillé, le noiraud sourit dans son sommeil en se réveillant légèrement. Il se tourna vers lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils sourient durant le baiser en profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Le sorcier lui fit plusieurs baisers-papillons dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, Baby apparut hors du corps d'Alec et ronronna près de Magnus qui se mit à rire en voyant le félin. L'asiatique se mit à caresser le tigre, Alec gémit de plaisir en sentant les caresses de l'immortel sur son tigre. Ce dernier sourit et gratta entre les oreilles de baby qui fit haleter Alec de plaisir encore plus, ils s'arrêtaient quand ils entendirent du bruit de vaisselle cassé et un juron très fleuri dans la cuisiner. Magnus haussa un sourcil en oyant Baby se mit à courir vers la cuisine, Alec lui avoua que sa sœur devait tenter de faire le petit déjeuner et qui est une horreur culinaire. Ils se levaient et fit un saut dans la salle de bain chacun leur tour, ils trouvaient Isabelle en train de se disputer avec Baby qui la poussait hors de la cuisine. Elle fit la moue essentiellement quand le sorcier invoqua plusieurs choses pour le petit déjeuner, elle sourit malgré tout en mangeant le petit déjeuner. L'immortel l'examina en lui accordant encore quelques jours de repos dans son loft pour la surveiller attentivement, Alec vint près d'elle et lui embrassa sur le front heureux qu'elle se sente mieux que la veille. La veille Alec s'était transformé en tigre sous la colère ayant appris qu'Aldertree avait donné du Ying-Fen à sa sœur en savant les risques de la drogue, Magnus réussit à l calmer par son pouvoir de dompteur. L'archer reprit sa forme humaine en se révélant nu, il s'était endormit près de sa sœur le temps de récupérer de son énergie quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard. Magnus lui avait rassuré qu'elle devra être sevré grâce à les potions qu'il va lui donner pour accélérer le sevrage, le noiraud fut rassuré avant de décider de rester avec son petit ami. Ils allaient dans le lit, le chasseur était un peu mal à l'aise au vu que c'était la première fois qu'il partageait le lit avec quelqu'un. Le sorcier lui proposa de dormir dans la chambre, Alec refusa et s'endormit dans les bras de son petit ami. De retour au présent Alec se prépara pour aller à l'institut,

\- Je vais aller à l'institut pour signaler que tu es malade sans dire le motif glissa Alec

\- Merci grand-frère, je pense que je serai opérationnelle quand mon sorcier favori me donnera le feu vert sourit Isabelle

\- Ton sorcier favori te relâchera dans ce lieu sordide quand tu seras totalement sevrée d'après lui, mais attention si tu reprends ce poison. Je te rendrai grosse et plein de verrues et je suis sérieux menaça Magnus

\- Promis jurée sur l'ange promit Isabelle horrifiée par la menace

Le couple sourit amusés, l'asiatique invoqua des vêtements pour elle pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Magnus raccompagna son petit copain dans le hall,

\- Veille sur elle pour moi demanda Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec la menace que j'ai fait, elle va rester tranquille sourit Magnus

\- Aussi tiens-là éloigner de la cuisine, je jure Magnus elle est horrible en cuisine et elle peut te tuer avec ses plats s'horrifia Alec

Baby sortit de son corps en grondant de peur, l'immortel rigola un peu avant de l'embrasser pour le faire rassuré qu'il tiendra la jeune femme loin de la cuisine. Le chasseur l'embrassa de nouveau avant de sortir de l'appartement,

\- Je passerai ce soir déclara Alec

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici Shadowhunter, va sauver le monde gloussa Magnus

Alec sourit et se dirigea vers l'institut, Jace était devant l'écran en train de surveiller une activité démoniaque.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Izzy par hasard je l'ai cherché partout demanda Jace

\- Il faut que justement d'elle, suis-moi répondit Alec

Ils allaient dans la salle d'entraînement, le noiraud fit semblant de prendre un bâton pour se battre avec son parabataï. Ils commençaient à s'entraîner,

\- Izzy est où demanda Jace l'attaquant

\- Chez Magnus, Aldertree l'a donné du Ying-Fen ce qui l'a rendu accro. Fort heureusement Magnus étai présent quand elle a voulu chercher ailleurs, il a demandé à Raphaël de garder un œil sur elle. Il a ramené un peu plus tard en manque de venin, Magnus l'a soignée et a préféré la garder le temps de son sevrage relata Alec en parant

\- Le batards, je vais le tuer fulmina Jace en lu donnant un coup

\- C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire justement mais Magnus me l'a empêché souffla Alec en évitant un coup de Jace

\- Bordel il y a Izzy, moi et enfin toi, ce type a vraiment un problème avec notre famille ou quoi grommela Jace en fauchant les pieds d'Alec

Le noiraud sauta légèrement pour l'éviter et fit un salto-arrière, il se remit sur ses jambes en se mettant à quatre pattes. Le blond sourit devant la position d'Alec, parfois Alec prenait des poses félines sans se rendre compte. Ils se battirent quelques minutes avant de s'allonger sur le sol pour regarder le plafond,

\- C'est agréable de ne rester ensemble rien que tout les deux, sourit Jace

\- Malgré que tu as été un connard égoïste ses derniers jours gloussa Alec

\- Hé bon c'est vrai mais ne me jette pas ça à la figure gronda Jace en se retournant sur le ventre pour le regarder

Alec se mit à sourire, Baby apparut et s'assit sur le dos de Jace et lui mâchouillant les cheveux ce qui le fit râler encore une fois. Alec rigola en faisant écho avec son tigre, Jace soupira longuement. Il reprit son sérieux subitement,

\- Ecoute Alec, je voudrais que tu fasses attention quand tu pars seule s'il te plaît. Lorsque que j'étais avec Valentin, il s'est exprimé avec curiosité sur ton pouvoir. Je pense qu'il veut savoir d'où l'origine relata Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas il ne pourrait jamais savoir d'où vient mon pouvoir car c'est un héritage de ma famille rassura Alec

Jace sourit avant de sourire en voyant Baby ronronner en lui continuant de mâchouillant ses cheveux,

\- Par pitié dis-lui de dégager de mon dos, il pèse une tonne et en plus il bouffe mes cheveux supplia Jace

\- Pas question de lui priver de son jouet préféré gloussa Alec

\- Alec se renfrogna Jace

L'archer explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre, Clary qui passait devant la salle d'entraînement les entendit. Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de faire sa potion pendant qu'Isabelle se reposait dans la chambre d'amis, le sorcier sentit une perturbation dans ses protections magiques. Il sourit en voyant un portail apparaître, une jeune femme avec une peau bleus et des cheveux blancs ressortit du portail. Elle était habillée en tenue d'infirmière,

\- Eh bien ma chère, j'ai toujours adorée les infirmières sexy nargua Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que ton petit copain sera ravie que tu fantasme sur moi quoique faire un plan à trois ce sera super plaisanta la jeune femme en asseyant dans son canapé

\- Ma chère Catarina, c'est très agréable de te voir ici sourit Magnus

\- Je fais une pause avant de retourner au travail sourit Catarina

Le sorcier passa derrière sa vieille amie et lui massa les épaules ce qui les fit soupirer de plaisir,

\- Oh ça soulage ses maudits tensions que j'ai sourit Catarina

\- Je le sais sourit Magnus

\- Avant que j'oublie, je te fais rappeler que cinquante ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois tu es partit le voir rappela Catarina

\- J'ai complètement oublié que je dois faire renouvelé mon artefact soupira Magnus en tripotant son anneau de son oreille

\- Tu sais que tu peux le faire sans l'utiliser, il faut juste que tu t'entraîne à le maîtriser déclara Catarina

\- Je ne veux pas l'utiliser, cet aspect hideux de ma personne je ne veux pas. Ça me fait trop penser à Lui gronda Magnus

Catarina soupira en sachant que son meilleur ami parlait de son père démoniaque, elle ne se lançait pas sur le sujet en sachant qu'il changerait peut-être d'avis dans quelques années. Elle resta un moment avec lui avant de repartir à son travail, il retourna à son travail dans son atelier en vérifiant Isabelle qui dormait profondément. Il s'assit à son bureau avant de toucher son piercing de son oreille, il soupira fatigué en passant la main sur son visage et reprit son travail. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était sur le balcon en train de regarder la ville, Magnus le rejoins en l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- A quoi-tu pense demanda Magnus

\- Je pense à tous ses créatures obscures qui vivent à New-York, si Valentin active l'épée mortel sera la fin du monde obscur glissa Alec

\- Tu ne dois pas trop t'inquiéter pour eux souligna Magnus

\- Je dois m'inquiéter car tu fais partit d'eux, je ne veux pas te perdre sous aucun prix déclara Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

Magnus fut touché par les paroles de son petit copain et se pencha pour captura les lèvres d'Alec, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant d'entendre la porte ouvrit et refermer brutalement. Ils se retournaient pour voir Clary et Jace venir dans leur direction, la rousse tenait sa main qui était brûlé.

\- Magnus, on a besoin de toi déclara Clary

\- Vous savez il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle le téléphone ironisa Magnus

Le sorcier soupira et tenta de soigner la rousse avant de réaliser que c'était un serment, il lui expliqua qu'elle devra trouver l'objet du pacte. Alec rentra à l'institut por tenter de trouver des indices quand Jace lui appeler pour lui prévenir de l'enlèvement de Clary par Valentin en utilisant une petite sorcière, il rechercha sur les ordinateurs pour tenter de retrouver Clary. Aldertree ayant appris par les chasseurs de l'ordre d'Alec vint le voir,

\- Qui vous a permis d'ordonner les recherches de Clary Fairchirld interrogea Aldertree

\- Si Valentin a active l'épée mortel en se servant de Clary, alors le monde obscur va être exterminé répondit Alec

\- Je m'en moque du monde obscur, stopper les recherches. La priorité est de trouver Valentin et non cette fille cracha Aldertree en se tournant vers les soldats

\- Continuer les recherches sur Clary, je ne crois pas que l'enclave va approuver que vous avez laissé Valentin activé l'épée mortel en tuant les créatures obscurs. Essentiellement que vous brisez les accords avertis Alec

\- Vous me menacez Alec Lightwood demanda Aldertree en tentant d'être intimidant

\- Au contraire je vous remets en place, vous avez donné ma sœur du Ying-Fen cracha Alec

Aldertree pâlit ce qui fit délecter Alec de plaisir, Baby sortit et rugit de plaisir en le voyant blanchir de peur.

\- Isabelle sachez les risques quand je lui ai donné se défendit Aldertree

\- Mais en tant que médecin vous savez les risques qu'il en coûtait de ce poison, Idris aime bien les ragots alors il me suffit de dire une étincelle que cela fasse un grand incendie dans tout Idris. Si vous ne voulez pas faire des vieux os à l'île Wrangel, je vous conseille de me laisser faire menaça Alec en faisant grogner baby vers Aldertree

\- Très bien, continuez les recherche sur Clary déclara Aldertree

\- Ne vous approchez plus de ma famille déclara Alec

L'émissaire hocha la tête et sen va, le noiraud se détendit légèrement avant de voir certains chasseurs le regardaient avec bonheur qu'il est remis le directeur temporaire à sa place. Il racla la gorge et se remit à la recherche de Clary, plus tard il entendit l'alarme de l'institut pour provenir d'une intrusion. Il se dirigea vers le hall quand l trouva une petite fille avec des branchies au niveau de son cou, il se rapprocha d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Bonjour, je suis Alec se présenta Alec

La petite sorcière lui regarda avec méfiance, il s'accroupit à son niveau en souriant. Baby apparut ce qui l'effrayait encore plus,

\- N'ai pas peur de lui, il est une partie de moi comme tes magnifiques branchies. Ce que je donnerai tout pour avoir les mêmes que toi complimenta Alec en faisant détendre la petite sorcière

Baby s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un léchouille ce qui le fit rire, il sourit en voyant qu'elle riait.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ma jolie demanda Alec

\- Madzie se présenta la petite sorcière

Avant qu'il ne puisse le rassurer des chasseurs vinrent les interrompre, Madzie propulsa Alec dans l'ascenseur pour le sauver la vie avant d'étouffer les autres chasseurs. Le félin avait disparu en même temps qu'Alec, le noiraud secoua la tête un peu sonné. Il prit son arc et son carquois en les réajustant avant de sortir de l'ascenseur en se méfiant de chaque recoin de l'institut. Un sbire du cercle l'attaqua ce qui le fit défendre, il le renversa au sol avant de le tuer en le poignardant. Il avertit Jace par téléphone avant de poursuivre son chemin, il se cacha en entendant des pas dans le couloir venir dans sa direction. Il banda sa flèche avant de mettre en joue son ennemie, il abaissa rapidement en voyant Aldertree devant lui.

\- C'est moi, du calme apaisa Aldertree

\- Valentin va activer l'épée en se servant de l'énergie de l'institut prévient Alec

\- Je sais, il faut le désactivé et je sais comment faire malheureusement le terminal principal est dans mon bureau mais celui de l'auxiliaire est sur le toit. Avec ça nous pourrons interrompre le processus avant son activement expliqua Aldertree

\- Très bien accepta Alec

Ils se dirigeaient sur le toit, Aldertree commença à pianoter le terminal. Alec garda la porte en bandant son arc en attendant,

\- Je suis désolé pour Isabelle, je ne voulais pas lui rendre toxicomane s'excusa Aldertree

Alec hocha la tête sans lui faire attention, l'émissaire sourit en voyant qu'il avait enfin accès l'ordinateur principal de l'institut et commença à la désactivation de l'alimentation.

\- Les relations entre créatures obscur et chasseurs ne se terminent pas toujours bien vous savez lança Aldertree

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça car Magnus et moi nous sommes des âmes-sœurs pouffa Alec en le regardant

\- Je pensais la même chose de vous pour ma femme Eva, elle était belle et sexy tout ce qu'un homme pourrait désirer mais elle était un loup-garou. Un jour j'étais absent et un démon Shax avait introduit dans notre maison. Elle est tombée dans sa rage et l'a tué, malheureusement quand je suis arrivé elle ne m'avait pas reconnu et ce qui m'as forcé à la tuer. Elle est morte dans mes bras, chaque jour que l'ange fait qu'elle me manque. Pour te dire les relations entre une créature obscur et chasseur se terminent mal généralement, je vous conseille de prendre mes mots à cœur conseilla Aldertree

\- Merci du conseil mais ma relation avec Magnus Bane est un autre niveau que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre répondit Alec

Aldertree était sur le point de lui parler encore une fois quand des hommes du cercle entraient sur le toit, l'archer banda son arc et tira vers eux en les touchant. Il les attaqua un par un avant de souffler de fatigue, Baby apparut en lui donnant un coup de main en massacrant les membres du cercle. Un autre groupe entra à leur tour, Alec grimaça avant de voir un fouet les étrangler et les tuer. Il sourit en voyant Isabelle présente, elle sourit faiblement avant d'être sur le point de tomber dont son frère lui prit dans ses bras.

\- Izzy s'inquiéta Alec

\- Magnus va me rendre grosse, alors tente-le par tout les manières de ne pas mettre sa menace à exécution gloussa Isabelle faiblement

\- Je m'occupe de toi rassura Alec

Baby grogna d'inquiétude pour la jeune femme, le chasseur ramena sa sœur dans sa chambre en scellant par une rune de verrouillage pour que personne ne puisse la déranger. Il se dirigea vers la salle des opérations pour voir Valentin obligea Clary toucher l'épée mortel dont elle refusa, Jace vint l'aider en repoussant le vieil homme. Simon essaya aussi le combattre avant de se faire renverser par Valentin sur Clary, ils tombaient tout les deux au sol assez éloigné de l'épée mortel. Jace le combattit quand le chef du cercle lui donna un coup de pied pour l'envoyer vers l'épée,

\- JACE cria Alec en se mettant en colère

Le noiraud se transforma et sauva son frère en le plaquant au sol par son poids, il fi face à Valentin qui le regarda fasciner. Il rugit menaçant contre lui, le blond platine le regarda impressionner.

\- Tu es fascinant comme chasseur, d'après les rumeurs tu as été béni par une déesse. Ça veut dire que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel car tu es bien plus angélique que les autres, sourit Valentin

Alec gronda encore plus menaçant avant de sauter sur lui, le félin lui griffa sauvagement ce qui le fit blesser. Clary en profita de la situation pour se lever et prendre sa stèle,

\- Simon appelle Magnus rapidement pour qu'il puisse calmer Alec pendant ce temps je vais sceller l'épée mortel demanda Clary

\- D'accord mais fais attention à toi conseilla Simon

La rousse hocha la tête et se mit devant l'épée avant de le sceller avec sa stèle, Valentin vit la scène avant de repousser Alec sous sa forme félin.

\- NON cria Valentin

L'épée mortelle se désactiva en l'empêchant de réaliser sa quête, Jace le devança en prenant l'épée avant lui et le brandit à son cou. Ils se battirent encore une fois avant que Valentin le vaincre encore une fois pour s'enfuir, le blond tenta de le rattraper quand Alec sauta sur le dos de Valentin en le plaquant par terre et l'attaqua à la nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les autres créatures obscurs arrivaient et virent un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus en train d'empêcher Valentin de bouger, Aldertree et les autres chasseurs de la force d'Idris arrivaient rapidement.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Aldertree

\- Comme si vous allez réussir me faire parler ricana Valentin

\- Pendant votre absence nous avons peaufiné nos méthode de torture alors croyez moi vous allez déguster déclara Aldertree en faisant signe de l'emmener

Personne ne remarqua pas que l'épée mortelle fut disparue dans les mains d'un chasseur avant de s'enfuir, Alec était sous sa forme de tigre et grogna. Jace s'approcha de son parabataï,

\- Mec, reprends-toi et retransforme-toi proposa Jace

Alec grogna contre lui en claquant la mâchoire, le blond recula de peur en sachant que ce dernier était encore furieux contre Valentin. Le félin renifla dans l'air avant de partir en vitesse suivit par Jace ayant peur pour son frère, le tigre grogna perdu en reniflant dans l'air.

\- ALEXANDER interpella Magnus

Alec se retourna et sauta sur le sorcier ayant peur pour lui, il lui lécha le visage ce qui le fit rire. Le sorcier lui caressa entre ses oreilles et l'embrassa sur le museau,

\- Je suis content de te voir moi aussi, maintenant retransforme-toi ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud reprit sa forme humaine étant nu sur les jambes de son petit copain, l'asiatique claqua des doigts en faisant apparaître une couverture pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Te voilà joli garçon sourit Magnus

Son petit ami lui sourit avant s'évanouir dans ses bras, il le retient et le porta dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Jace vint les joindre,

\- Je rentre chez moi avec lui déclara Magnus

\- D'accord, prends soin de lui sorcier demanda Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui blondie, par contre si tu vois Izzy dis-là qu'elle a intérêt de rentrer chez moi au plus vite si elle ne veut pas finir grosse informa Magnus

\- Pas de problème, je te laisse prendre soin de lui décréta Jace en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Alec

Le dompteur hocha la tête avant de partir vers son loft par portail, il déposa son petit ami dans sa chambre sur le lit et claqua des doigts pour mettre des vêtements en évidence pour lui. Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla nu dans le lit de Magnus, il rougit furieusement avant de voir les vêtements sur le fauteuil et se leva pour mettre les vêtements. Il ressortit de la chambre pour voir Magnus en train de siroter un verre d'alcool en caressant président Miaou devant une émission de mode,

\- Le beau aux bois dormant est réveillé sourit Magnus

Alec fronça les sourcils en le regardant, l'asiatique fit un geste pour qu'il ignore sa remarque. Le noiraud s'approcha et s'assit prés de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, l'immortel lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre aujourd'hui si Clary ou Jace avait activé l'épée avoua Alec

\- J'étais partit déposer Madzie chez mon amie Catarina avant de revenir, et quand je suis arrivé tu étais sous ta forme de tigre expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais, Jace avait tenté de me raisonner mais j'étais trop en colère souffla Alec en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front, ils furent dérangés par la sonnette d'entrée. Le sorcier claqua des doigts, Isabelle entra dans la pièce en souriant faiblement. Alec se leva pour aller enlacer sa sœur, il respira son odeur quand Baby apparut en se frottant les jambes de la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien jeune fille si tu avais intérêt de revenir ici si tu ne voulais que je mets ma menace à exécution gloussa Magnus

\- Il fallait que j'aille aider ton chéri, il était pire qu'une demoiselle en détresse signala Isabelle

\- Je n'étais pas comme une demoiselle en détresse gronda Alec en faisant rugir Baby

Ils rigolaient à son insu, Isabelle allait se reposer en laissant le couple seul. Un mois plus tard le monde obscur put souffler de soulagement à la capture de Valentin qui était en cellule de l'institut de New York, l'inquisitrice Herondale avait fait le déplacement pour interroger Valentin de l'emplacement de la coupe. Elle était dans le bureau directorial quand elle fit venir Alec et Jace avec Clary,

\- J'ai entendu vos capacités unique tout les trois, je voudrais les observer déclara Imogène

Clary accepta avant que Jace ne puisse refuser et Alec haussa les épaules, ils allaient dans la cour. Jace et Clary commençaient à combattre contre l'un et l'autre sous les yeux d'Imogène et d'Alec, le noiraud sourit en voyant son frère en train de flirter contre la rousse. Le blond avait appris par la bouche de Valentin qui était sous l'effet de l'épée en révélant que Jocelyn avait bien raison en disant que Clary et lui n'étaient pas frères et sœurs, il avait dit ça pour casser leur lien amoureux pour le rendre soi-disant plus fort. Jace avait révélé par la suite à Clary qu'ils n'étaient pas frères et sœurs malgré qu'elle savait déjà, Imogène vint avec une stèle en regardant Jace sauta par-dessus d'elle en se servant de tout ses runes. Elle donna la stèle à Clary qui fit sa rune de lumière au creux de sa main, elle se tourna vers Alec

\- Bien à votre tour monsieur Lightwood interpella Imogène

Alec hocha la tête à son encontre et regarda son parabataï en souriant en coin, Baby apparut en sautant hors de son corps en plaquant Jace par terre. Le blond se mit à râler ce qui fit rire les deux femmes,

\- Tu étais obligé de le faire ça railla Jace

\- T'es son jouet préféré répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- C'est bon monsieur Lightwood, je pense que j'ai déjà pour le moment déclara Imogène

Plus tard l'inquisitrice descendit dans la cellule pour questionner encore une fois Valentin, ce dernier refusait de lui dire où était la coupe mortel.

\- Tu es en train de jouer de ma patience avertis Imogène

\- Juste que je t'ai privé de ta lumière que tu me fais condamner dans les ténèbres cita Valentin

\- A cause de toi que mon fils Stephen est mort en entraînant la mort de mon mari et celle de ma belle-fille déclara Imogène en pensant à ses disparues par la faute de Valentin

Jace et Alec sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se mettre en garde devant la cellule de Valentin, ce dernier sourit sinistre en regardant Imogène et Jace.

\- Cette pauvre Céline que vous avez abandonnée enceinte de neuf mois, à moins que…sourit Valentin

L'inquisitrice écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que voulait dire Valentin,

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça s'horrifia Imogène

\- L'enclave m'a tout pris alors j'ai pris quelque chose en échange, si tu le cherche l'enfant il se tient devant toi Jace est le fils de Stephen et Céline déclara Valentin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nomination de Maryse et l'amour avoués. Bisous glacées. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Tu vas patienter pour ça ma belle XD et il y aura un moment assez chaud entre nos deux amoureux dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Relis le chapitre en plus je dis l'artefact c'est quoi et l'apparence démoniaque de Magnus un peu plus par contre **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées, pour Jace et Clary un peu pus tard et Isabelle et Simon encore beaucoup plus tard tout les deux. J'espère que tu vas aimer l'idée que j'ai mis dedans et si ça ne va pas il y aura le chapitre 12 pour te satisfaire le temps du lemon. **

**Alec Barton: Oh que oui tu as en retard, j'espère que tu vas te faire pardonner avec un review pour ce chapitre, ****il y aura un petit moment chaud dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec était en train d'écrire les rapports pour l'enclave avant de consulter les différents e-mails qu'il avait reçu d'eux, quelqu'un toqua à la porte il donna la permission d'entrer c'était Jace, il vint faire son rapport sur la patrouille qu'il avait effectué. Baby sauta hors du corps d'Alec et le plaqua sur le sol et commença à mâchouiller ses cheveux, le blond se mit à râler en voyant le tigre ronronner en mâchouillant ses cheveux. Isabelle et Clary entraient à leurs tours et vit le blond avec Baby sur le dos, elles sourirent amusées en observant la scène. Ils discutaient sur les différentes missions auxquelles ils avaient contribués avant de sortir de la pièce, Alec ferma les yeux épuisé en se massant la nuque. Il stoppa son travail de directeur et se leva pour se rendre chez son petit ami, Magnus était en train de discuter avec un client à lui qui sourit en le voyant. L'asiatique le salua en l'embrassant amoureusement, Baby apparut en se frottant contre les jambes de son dompteur. L'immortel s'accroupit et le caressa ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir en sentant les caresses du sorcier sur lui, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau et se mit à discuter tous les deux dans le canapé, au sujet de leurs journées respectives. Magnus fit un portail l'emmenant manger dans un restaurant du coin, Alec gloussa en passant une excellente soirée avec son petit ami. Ils rentraient chez eux et passaient le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser l'un et l'autre tout en flirtant, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours auparavant Valentin avait révélé le lien familial entre Imogène et Jace, Jace n'avait pas voulu croire le chef du cercle comme ce dernier avait raconté beaucoup de mensonge. Mais celui-ci prouva ses dires en parlant de la bague familiale des Herondale qu'il avait gardé avec lui l'ayant récupéré sur le corps de la mère de Jace, un moment plus tard Imogène vint voir Jace les larmes aux yeux en le regardant profondément comme si une nouvelle lueur s'était rallumée dans son cœur froid. Elle lui donna son héritage avant de l'embrasser sur le front, plus tard elle le nomma à la tête de l'institut. Jace attendit qu'elle parte de l'institut pour donner le poste à Alec qui était bien meilleur que lui, ils se sont enlacés par rapport à la nomination d'Alec malgré que Jace avait tout de suite regretté quand Baby avait sauté sur lui. De retour au présent Alec se réveilla en baillant et vit l'absence de Magnus dans le lit, il se leva et fit un saut dans la salle de bain pour le retrouver dans son salon en train de boire une tasse de thé tout en se maquillant,

\- Bonjour mon petit tigre salua Magnus

\- Tu t'es réveillé tôt aujourd'hui remarqua Alec

\- J'avais un stupide client qui ne connait pas les mots grasse matinée soupira Magnus

L'archer se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant amoureusement, il le regarda se maquiller.

\- Avec ou sans maquillage je te trouve parfait sourit Alec

\- Mais j'aime le maquillage sourit Magnus

Le sorcier se leva et l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner, ils discutaient ensemble avant de se séparer pour la journée. Alec se rendit à l'institut, Jace était devant l'ordinateur en train de chercher une activité démoniaque.

\- Alors Magnus a encore toutes ses dents nargua Jace

\- Oui, il a encore toutes ses dents sourit Alec

Baby sauta sur son parabataï qui se mit à soupirer bruyamment devant le tigre sur son dos qui lui mâchouilla les cheveux,

\- Fais-le dégager de là grommela Jace

\- Tu es son jouet préféré alors non réfuta Alec

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet pour gros matou, dis à Magnus de servir comme jouet railla Jace

\- Malheureusement Baby aime plus quand c'est toi sourit Alec

Le blond grommela pendant un bon moment en regardant le noiraud rire en se dirigeant vers son bureau, Alec s'installa à son bureau. Il consulta les messages envoyés par l'enclave sur sa tablette quand il entendit des talons aiguilles claquer sur le sol, il ne leva pas la tête en sachant que c'était Izzy.

\- Je savais que tu aurais été un jour le directeur de l'institut depuis que petit tu dessinais calmement sur le bureau de ton père révéla une voix féminine

Alec leva la tête et vit sa mère appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte, il sourit et se leva pour aller la saluer et l'enlacer. Baby se frotta à ses jambes en ronronnant ce qui la fit sourire en caressant le tigre,

\- Je suis contente de voir que les Lightwood ont repris l'institut après tout ce qu'il s'est passé sourit Maryse

\- Tout va bien à Idris questionna Alec

\- Oui Max est à l'académie pendant que ton père est affecté dans un autre service pour le moment répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec en regardant baby s'asseoir et les observer

\- Comment va Magnus demanda Maryse

\- Il va très bien, en ce moment il a ses clients avec lui sourit Alec

Ils discutaient ensemble avant que Maryse ne le laisse travailler, Alec retourna sur sa tablette quand il reçut un message de feu. Il le lit avant de soupirer, il répondit à la lettre et l'envoya à son tour. Après avoir fait son travail de la journée il se rendit chez Magnus, le sorcier était en train de téléphoner tout en écrivant dans son agenda. Il sourit en voyant son petit ami dans le loft et termina avec son client, il vint l'accueillir en l'embrassant tendrement. Le noiraud sourit après le baiser,

\- Alors comment était la journée ? Je pari que Blondinet a encore fait des siennes ou l'enclave t'a envoyé des maux de têtes interrogea Magnus en gloussant

\- Aucune de ses choses, la journée s'est passée calmement. J'ai reçu un message de la reine des fées qui veut voir Jace, Clary et moi pour une soi-disant réunion révéla Alec

\- Oh il faudra que tu te méfie d'elle, elle est très sournoise cette femme avertis Magnus en se servant à boire

\- Je le sais, rassure-toi je pense que ça à un rapport avec Valentin et ses expériences et pour moi mon pouvoir du tigre pensa Alec

Magnus but son martini et servit un verre d'alcool à son amant, ils s'assirent dans le divan et discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Ils s'embrassaient et flirtaient avant d'aller se coucher, le lendemain Alec se leva avant Magnus et l'embrassa sur le front. Le sorcier bougea en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, il entra dans la cuisine et commença à faire le petit déjeuner. Magnus se réveilla en se retournant pour enlacer Alec et sentit les draps tièdes, il sentit l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Il sourit et sortit du lit pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine, le noiraud se retourna et sursauta en faisant apparaître Baby qui gronda de surprise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner remarqua Magnus

\- Disons qu'il fallait que je le fasse, Jace est trop paresseux et Izzy un cauchemar culinaire déclara Alec en mettant des crêpes dans une assiette

\- En plus des crêpes, je sens que je vais me régaler déclara Magnus

Ils passaient à table, le sorcier commença à manger les crêpes de son petit ami et se mit à gémir de plaisir en le mangeant.

\- Un vrai paradis pour le palais gémit Magnus

\- Tu adores se réjouit Alec

\- Maintenant par ta faute je pense que je vais me mettre au sport rapidement pour maigrir de ses kilos que je vais avoir avec toi et tes futurs petits plats sourit Magnus

\- Il faut dire que mes sens me permettent de faire les bons dosages révéla Alec

L'immortel gloussa et continua à manger son petit déjeuner avant d'attirer son amant pour un baiser langoureux,

\- Vraiment délicieux Alexander, fort heureusement que j'ai pu choisir le bon Lightwood gloussa Magnus

L'archer rougit à ça et l'embrassa chastement avant de se lever pour aller se préparer pour aller à l'institut, il embrassa encore une fois son petit ami et se dirigea vers l'institut. Il arriva et entra dans son bureau pour voir sa mère trier les rapports à sa place pour faciliter sa tâche, elle sourit en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- J'ai déjà finis de trier certains rapports en classant du plus importants au moins importants, as-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre mon chéri questionna Maryse

\- Oui, maman depuis ma nomination. Je suis chargé de travail de ce fait je ne peux pas m'entraîner correctement, et quand je m'entraîne eh bien les rapports s'acculement dans le bureau tellement que je ne m'en sors plus. Je sais que Jace ne veut pas de ce poste ni Izzy qui a préféré être la maîtresse d'armes, accepterais-tu de devenir mon assistante proposa Alec en regardant droit dans les yeux de sa mère

\- Ma foi Alec, j'accepte volontiers le poste d'assistante que tu me propose accepta Maryse en se réjouissant

\- Si tu n'as pas autre chose à faire à Idris seulement prévint Alec

\- Depuis la capture de Valentin disons que l'enclave est devenu un peu mois chargé, alors oui j'accepte ce poste au moins je pourrais rester avec vous déclara Maryse en sautant dans les bras de son fils

Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Baby sauta et ronronna près de Maryse qui le caressa. Ils allaient annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, Jace et Isabelle vinrent prendre leur mère dans leurs bras heureux qu'elle pourrait rester avec eux au lieu de repartir sans cesse à Idris. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait réfléchit il en avait parler avec sa mère et Magnus qui approuvaient son idée de faire une réunion avec plusieurs représentants du monde obscur, il rassembla tout le monde dans le hall.

\- DANS QUELQUE JOURS JE VAIS INVITER DES REPRÉSENTANTS DU MONDE OBSCUR, J'ATTENTS DE VOUS QUE VOUS SOYEZ RESPECTUEUX ENVERS EUX CAR SI J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS ÉTÉ VOUS SEREZ SANCTIONNER déclara Alec en les regardant

Les chasseurs hochaient la tête en écoutant leur chef, deux chasseurs qui étaient près d'Isabelle discutaient à voix basse.

\- Je sens qu'il ne va pas faire long feu chuchota une chasseuse

\- On va voir pour combien de temps gloussa un autre chasseur sur le même ton

\- Si vous ne fermez pas votre clapet tous les deux je pourrais dire dans combien de temps vous ne travaillerez plus ici menaça Isabelle en les fusillant sur place

Les deux chasseurs arrêtaient de parler ayant peur d'Isabelle, après son discours Alec descendit de l'estrade et fit face à sa fratrie et sa mère.

\- Comment j'étais demanda Alec avec une légère appréhension

\- Tu es né pour être un chef mon chéri sourit Maryse

\- Maman a raison, tu as ça dans la peau renchérit Isabelle

\- J'aime bien que tu sois au pouvoir sourit Jace

\- D'ailleurs Izzy j'ai une mission pour toi, Isabelle Lightwood je veux que tu transfère Valentin Morgenstern à Idris. Tu peux préparer n'importe quelle équipe avec les personnes que tu peux juger digne de confiance déclara Alec

\- Merci Alec, Jace Herondale je te nomme commandant en second pour cette mission déclara Isabelle

\- J'attendais que tu me nomme sourit Jace en allant mettre sur Valentin une rune de blocage

Alec sourit et retourna dans son bureau pour informer l'enclave de son but de réunir le monde obscur et une nouvelle proposition de revoir les accords, il attendait la réponse quand Maryse entra dans la pièce.

\- Il y a une activité sur la quatrième avenue dans Brooklyn, je pense que Jace et Izzy ont besoin de toi alors tu devrais aller avec eux. Je m'occupe des rapports ici en attendant proposa Maryse

\- D'accord et merci maman remercia Alec

Baby apparut et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Maryse avant de partir rapidement pour rejoindre sa fratrie, à peine arriver qu'il vit son autre partie de son âme assis et en train de mâchouiller les cheveux de Jace qui soupira de colère.

\- Alec s'exclama Jace furieux

\- T'es son jouet préféré rappela Alec

\- Va lui acheter un jouet ou va voir Magnus mais dis-lui d'arrêter de faire ça gronda Jace

Alec ricana à la place avec Isabelle, Clary sourit et aida le blond à s'extirper du félin qui retourna dans le corps d'Alec. Ils s'orientaient sur le lieu de la mission, ils tuaient plusieurs démons. Isabelle ne vit pas un démon qui était derrière elle avant de se faire interpeller par Alec pour la prévenir, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le démon fut en cendre et un chasseur aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux noirs se tenait devant elle.

\- Je suis Sébastian Verlac se présenta le chasseur

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé mais on terminera les présentations plus tard car ce n'est pas finis prévint Isabelle en décochant un coup de pied à un démon

Ils éliminaient tous les démons présents dans la ruelle, Jace essuya l'ichor sur sa veste avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

\- On parlera de tout ça à l'institut déclara Alec

Ils rentraient tous à l'institut, Maryse se leva de la chaise de bureau et tendis la tablette à son fils tout en arquant un sourcil en regardant le nouveau chasseur. Tout le monde dans le bureau fit face au chasseur qui était légèrement mal à l'aise,

\- Pour revenir à la présentation, je suis Sébastian Verlac et je viens de l'institut de Paris se présenta Sébastian

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood, le directeur de l'institut. Je suis honoré de t'accueillir au sein de l'institut de New York, en même temps merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur remercia Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je présume que tu es Clary Fairchirld la fille de Valentin. Je suis honoré de te faire ta connaissance sourit Sébastian en tendant la main

La rousse lui prit la main et la serra, Jace se présenta à son tour légèrement jaloux de la présentation entre les deux.

\- Je suis Izzy Lightwood se présenta Isabelle avec un sourire charmeur

Ses frères et sa mère roulaient des yeux en voyant la tentative de charme de la jeune femme, Clary sourit amusée à la situation alors que Sébastian hocha la tête. Une semaine plus tard Alec fit venir Jace et Clary dans le bureau, Isabelle était présente dans le bureau aussi.

\- La reine des fées voudrait nous voir tous les trois annonça Alec

\- Pourquoi tous les trois, demanda Jace

\- Parce que vous deux vous êtes les expériences de Valentin et moi par rapport à mon pouvoir du tigre expliqua Alec

\- Je vois d'ailleurs on pourrait parler de Kaelie proposa Clary

\- La reine ne va pas être tendre sur le sujet pensa Jace

\- Au fait comment tu connais Kaelie interrogea Clary

\- Club de lecture répondit Jace simplement

Isabelle préféra étouffer son rire alors qu'Alec trouva le plafond de l'institut très intéressant, plus tard le duo masculin se retrouvait dans le parc.

\- Où est Clary questionna Alec

\- Normalement elle m'avait dit qu'elle passait voir Luke avant de venir nous rejoindre répondit Jace

Le noiraud s'assit sur un banc et laissa Baby sortir hors de lui, le félin feula en marchant dans le parc. Jace s'appuya et resta très éloigné du félin ayant peur qu'il le plaque par terre pour lui bouffer les cheveux, il haussa un sourcil quand son parabataï et le tigre tournèrent la tête dans la même direction.

\- Elle arrive et pas seule avertis Alec

\- Avant de lui demander le blond trouva la rousse en compagnie de Simon, ce dernier et Clary sortaient ensemble depuis la cérémonie de Max au grand désarroi de Jace. Les deux s'arrêtaient devant les deux frères,

\- Clary, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené interrogea Alec en se levant de son banc

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai peaufiné mes techniques de combat donc je peux me défendre seul informa Simon

\- La mission est une mission diplomatique donc il n'y aura pas de combat signala Alec

\- J'étais délégué de ma classe donc je pense que je peux gérer cette mission sourit Simon

\- Ça ne fait aucune différence, écoutez vous deux, les fées ont la beauté des anges mais la sournoiserie des démons donc ils peuvent vous jouer des tours expliqua Jace

Elles ne sont pas des créatures hippies et aimable demanda Simon confus

\- Oh non elles sont bien loin de tout ça, surtout ne mangez, ne buvez et ne touchez à rien quand nous serons là-bas répondit Alec

Le couple hocha la tête, Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère qui hocha la tête. Il se mit sur le rempart et sauta dans la rivière en sautant dans un portail sous les yeux effarés du couple, Jace le suivit de près ainsi que les deux autres. Les deux furent impressionnés par le royaume des fées,

\- C'est merveilleux admira Clary

\- Rappelez-vous ne touchez ne mangez et ne buvez rien ici rappela Alec

Ils acquiesçaient de la tête à son encontre avant de se dirigeaient vers le palais, au bout d'un moment Simon fut attiré par l'odeur du sang que contenait un arbre. Il était sur le point de toucher quand Baby le bouscula sur le sol, le vampire était éberlué par l'acte du félin.

\- Simon est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Simon

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire tout à l'heure ? Ne touchez à rien par l'ange cet arbre t'aurait arraché ta petite tête gronda Alec ce qui faisait feuler Baby

Simon hocha la tête et regarda le noiraud passer devant eux, Jace se rapprocha du couple et toisa le vampire légèrement agacé.

\- Faites ce qu'il vous dit parce qu'on n'a pas Magnus avec nous pour le calmer alors tu n'as pas intérêt de l'énerver trop si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans son estomac conseilla Jace

Le vampire hocha la tête et suivit les deux autres chasseurs, ils arrivaient au palais de la reine des fées. Des fées vinrent leur retirer leurs armes, une fillette de l'âge d'onze ans s'approcha d'eux. Jace et Alec s'inclinaient devant elle et incitaient les deux autres à faire de même,

\- Nous sommes honorés que sa majesté nous accueillent dans son royaume remercia Alec

\- Que fais le vampire ici ? Je n'ai invité que vous trois remarqua la reine

\- Votre altesse, si vous me le permettez je peux dire que Simon Lewis est un guerrier fort et vaillant ainsi que loyal et vous ne serez pas déçu informa Jace

\- Très bien, qu'on fasse mettre un couvert en plus pour le vampire ordonna la reine

Ils s'installaient sur la table, Simon était encore confus de voir la reine à un si jeune âge.

\- C'est elle la reine demanda Simon

\- Elle a une magie qui peut la faire rajeunir répondit Jace

La reine revint vers eux et s'installa à table avec eux,

\- Mangez, je suis fort plaisante de voir les deux enfants de Valentin. D'après mes informateurs vous avez été tous les deux ses cobayes lança la reine

\- Je suis son seul enfant rectifia Clary en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace

\- Pardon pour mon ignorance, pourrais-je voir un aperçu de vos pouvoir proposa la reine

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible votre altesse refusa Jace

\- Je vois, et toi on raconte que tu as un pouvoir béni par une déesse demanda la reine en regardant Alec

\- Un pouvoir familial celui du tigre confirma Alec

\- J'ai entendu toute sorte d'histoires sur ce pouvoir décréta la reine

\- Vous allez parler de Kaelie interrogea Jace

\- Kaelie et toi vous avez été amants à ce que je sache déclara la reine

\- Club de lecture ironisa Clary

Alec se retint de rire en se mordant les lèvres, il retenait son tigre pour ne pas qu'il aille narguer son parabataï. Au bout d'un moment ils décidaient de prendre congés quand la reine joueuse emprisonna Jace et Simon en proposant la rousse d'avoir son baiser désiré, elle embrassa Simon cela ne marcha pas avant qu'elle n'embrasse Jace. Ils ressortirent sans Simon qui était partit en avant, Alec préféra laisser son frère se débrouiller avec ses sentiments avec la rousse et se dirigea vers le loft. Il rentrait dans le loft en se débarrassant de ses bottes et sa veste,

\- Je suis rentré prévint Alec

\- J'arrive, je termine ce que j'ai à faire avant de venir signala Magnus dans son atelier

Le noiraud ne répondit rien et capta une odeur qui l'attira, il chercha l'odeur et trouva le jouet de Président Miaou d'où sortait l'odeur. Il le prit entre ses mains et le sentit avant de le frotter contre son nez, Baby frémissait à l'intérieur et était excité par celle-ci. Magnus sortit de l'atelier et vit son petit ami allongé dans le canapé ronronnant contre le jouet de Président Miaou, il fronça les sourcils à la vue avant de se rappeler ce que contenait le jouet.

\- Eh bien, eh bien tu as l'air d'apprécié le jouet de Président Miaou remarqua Magnus

Alec s'arrêta de renifler le jouet et rougis en voyant son amant lui faire face, Magnus ricana légèrement et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est juste que l'odeur de ce jouet était en train de m'exciter rougit Alec

\- C'est de l'herbe à chat, ça rends tous les félins excités et d'autres symptômes chéri. Ça promet d'être intéressant pour la suite susurra Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus et lui rendit le jouet, le sorcier l'invita à dîner avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une bouteille de vin et lui en versa dans un verre. Le noiraud renifla le vin avant de le boire d'une traître ce qui le rendit joyeux,

\- Ça va mon chéri se réjouit Magnus

\- Le vin contient de l'herbe à chat se réjouit Alec

\- Exact, je pensais que tu allais aimer ça sourit Magnus

\- Je l'adore, je suis plein d'énergie et d'autres choses que je n'arrive pas à décrire, soupira Alec excité de joie

Magnus sourit en le regardant complètement euphorique, l'archer était en train de marcher avant de faire sortir son tigre de son corps. Baby était en train de se trémousser au sol, le sorcier se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Un peu plus tard l'effet d'excitation se stoppa, ils étaient dans le divan pour s'embrasser. Magnus le fit allonger sur le divan, il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons et des morsures. Alec soupira d'aise et rejeta sa tête en arrière, il écarta ses jambes pour permettre au sorcier de s'installer correctement. Ils moulaient leurs aines ensemble ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. L'asiatique faufila sa main sous le t-shirt pour pincer le téton d'Alec, il lui caressa la peau. Il se redressa un peu pour sentir l'érection d'Alec contre sa jambe,

\- Puis-je…demanda Magnus en pointant l'érection

Alec acquiesça de la tête et se mordit les lèvres en le regardant déboutonner lentement son pantalon, il gémit dans la bouche de Magnus en sentant la main de son amant sur son gland en train de le masturber doucement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, il agrippa la chemise du sorcier sous l'effet du plaisir. Magnus accéléra son mouvement sur le sexe de son amant ce qui provoqua encore de plus de cri de plaisir de sa part,

\- Mags-Mags-Magnus…commença Alec

\- Lâche-toi susurra Magnus en suçotant une parcelle de peau derrière son oreille

Le chasseur essaya de se retenir encore un peu plus avant de se mettre à jouir dans la main de l'immortel, il crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrasser langoureusement. L'asiatique ouvrit les yeux surpris en sentant son pantalon se faire déboutonner, il rompit le baiser et le regarda avec plein de désir dans les yeux.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Le maître-tigre glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et prit l'érection, il commença à le masturber et observa l'expression de son visage changer sous le plaisir. Magnus serra le bord du canapé assez fort en poussant des gémissements rauques, le noiraud en profita pour accélérer son mouvement dessus ce qui le fit crier de jouissance. Alec se retrouva la main plein du sperme de son amant, il le renifla et le lécha en ronronnant en fermant les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rougir en voyant le sorcier avec les yeux sombres de satisfaction de le voir lécher son sperme, Magnus le regarda aussi et lécha le sperme d'Alec. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Alec lui caressa la joue avec amour.

\- Dans ma vie quand je partais en mission la seule chose dont j'avais peur était de perdre ma famille et tu es arrivé dans ma vie. Quand Valentin a voulu activer l'épée mortelle, je n'ai jamais ressenti une peur aussi immense j'avais peur de te perdre si tu avais été en contact avec l'épée mortelle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Magnus, même l'idée de faire ma vie sans toi m'est impossible. J'aurais l'impression de vivre à moitié et ça je ne veux pas. C'est la raison qui fait que je suis tombé complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi donc je t'aime à la folie Magnus Bane confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Lightwood répondit Magnus en l'embrassant de nouveau

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vérité sur l'épée mortelle et la réunion obscure. Bisous glacés. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Fred: ça va être difficile pour ça, au vue que je suis le trame de l'originale en mettant mes idées à l'intérieur mais je pense que je vais le faire gentil dans une autre histoire **

**LolliOta: Allez la suite dans ce chapitre et plaquage de Jace encore dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Moment fort entre les deux, allez la suite et moment drôle avec Jace et Baby dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Je savais que tu allais aimer l'idée et demain encore un idée enfin deux idées à toi dans le chapitre de demain **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi et Alec regardaient Satan suspicieusement" j'espère qu'on ne devrai pas le trainer encore uen fois chez un psy parce que la dernière fois on a failli l'interner XD Ravie que tu as aimé le moment chaud il y a encore demain.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Maryse était en train de faire un topo des rapports qu'elle avait trié et qu'elle avait lu pour son fils, elle lui donna quelques conseils sur certaines informations pour l'enclave et la future réunion qui aura lieu quelques jours après avoir eu les confirmations des représentants du monde obscur. Alec acquiesça en accord avec sa mère sur ses conseils, elle le laissa faire son travail. Pendant qu'elle alla vérifier les systèmes à la demande de son fils pour bien accueillir les différents représentants, essentiellement Raphaël pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans le lieu saint sans problème. Le noiraud consulta ses fichiers sur la tablette en s'informant des activités de l'enclave, il prit note de certaines choses que voulait l'enclave sur les futurs règles pour les nouveaux accords. Au bout d'un moment il soupira de fatigue en se massant les tempes, Baby sauta hors de lui en feulant de fatigue. Il s'allongea sur le sol et commença à s'endormir ce qui montra la fatigue d'Alec, l'archer se leva en se pinçant l'arête du nez fatigué d'avoir consulté la tablette pendant un moment. Isabelle entra dans la pièce pour lui rappeler qu'il était presque midi et qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé de la journée, il se leva en faisant une pause. Il mangea un sandwich avant de retourner dans son bureau, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Jace qui rentrait de patrouille. Le blond le salua en souriant avant de filer dans la salle d'entraînement pour vider le trop plein d'adrénaline qu'il avait à chaque patrouille, le directeur retourna dans son bureau et observa un moment la ville par la fenêtre. Alec avait décidé le jour de la réunion et envoya partout des invitations à chaque représentant de chaque espèces, Luke et Raphaël avaient répondu positivement à son invitation. Magnus l'avait soutenu à ce moment-là avant qu'Alec ne lui précise qu'il aurait besoin du sorcier et non de son petit ami en sachant que cela relèverai du favoritisme, le sorcier avait accepté non sans rechigner un peu. Maryse était fière de son fils pour ce qu'il était en train d'entreprendre, elle était heureuse de savoir que la nouvelle génération de Shadowhunter n'était pas comme la précédente méprisant les créatures obscures. De retour au présent Jace entra dans le bureau en toquant pour voir son frère,

\- Tu as pu parler avec Clary interrogea Alec en prenant son rapport

\- Pourquoi parler avec elle comme on sait tous que la magie des fées est trompeuse souligna Jace

\- Jace, les fées ne peuvent pas mentir je te rappelle cela de même pour leur magie. Tes sentiments sont réels pour Clary, arrête de les ignorer rappela Alec

\- Ouais mais elle a Simon maintenant et je ne veux pas gâcher ça soupira Jace en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- Je ne crois pas qu'entre le vampire et elle ça va marcher, elle t'a embrassé parce que tu es la personne qu'elle désire le plus au monde. Ça prouve qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, et puis entre nous le vampire n'est pas complètement amoureux d'elle mais il ressent juste de l'amour fraternelle envers elle pensa Alec

Jace l'observa en haussant un sourcil, le noiraud soupira en sentant son confusion le concernant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments des personnes hétéros se renfrogna Alec

\- Je comprends mais ça me fait drôle quand tu parles comme ça, je veux dire tu étais un vrai asocial rajoute à ça presque grincheux et colérique. Là tu parles de sentiments comme si tu voyais des papillons tous les jours que cela te faisait du bien, peut-être aussi c'est l'effet Magnus Bane nargua Jace

\- Parce que je suis complètement raide dingue de mon dompteur vu qu'il est mon âme-sœur sourit Alec

\- Franchement si je savais que l'amour pouvait te rendre moins grincheux et colérique, je t'aurais sans doute depuis longtemps dit de chercher Magnus ricana Jace

Alec le roula des yeux, Baby apparut et le plaqua par terre en mâchouillant les cheveux de Jace.

\- C'est repartit pour un tour, bordel Alec vire-moi Baby de mon dos ou empêche-le de bouffer mes cheveux s'exclama Jace

\- Tu es son jouet préféré rappela Alec

\- Je ne suis pas son jouet alors retire-le, en plus il pèse une tonne. Une âme ne devrais pas peser autant à moins que tu sois gros supposa Jace

Baby gronda un peu avant de lui passer un grand coup de langue sur son visage ce qui le dégoûta,

\- Beurk, c'est dégueulasse grimaça Jace

\- Tu l'as cherché en me traitant de gros sourit Alec narquoisement

Le blond se renfrogna en croisant les bras, Maryse entra dans la pièce et fronça le nez en voyant son fils adoptif plein de bave.

\- Jace sois gentil, va prendre une douche conseilla Maryse

Le blondinet cria encore plus renfrogner, il croisa les bras en boudant. Alec était amusé de voir son parabataï en train de bouder, le blond les laissa seul pour aller prendre une douche pour enlever la bave de Baby sur lui.

\- Oui, maman qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec en reportant son attention sur sa mère

\- Je regardais certains e-mails concernant l'enclave, j'ai déjà répondu pour certains mais il y en a d'autres qui demande ton attention. Aussi il faut que tu jettes un œil sur la liste des chasseurs qui veulent être transférés ici, j'ai déjà surligné quelques personnes qui peuvent être ici énuméra Maryse

\- Merci maman je vais jeter un coup d'œil, de toute façon il faut que je prépare la réunion de demain avec les représentants du monde obscur. Le fait qu'on a Valentin va peut-être calmer les ardeurs du monde obscur et aussi tenter d'apporter la paix pensa Alec

\- Je pense aussi mon chéri mais sache malgré tout ce que tu fais qu'il y aura toujours l'ancienne génération pour te barrer la route, tu devras réfléchir pour les briser et les convaincre conseilla Maryse

Alec hocha la tête devant le conseil de sa mère, il travailla sur les rapports et les messages que l'enclave lui avait envoyé. Il chercha dans les anciens récits sur les différentes guerres contre le monde obscur et les mauvais traitements sur les créatures obscures avant les accords, il eut envie de vomir quand il tomba sur les chasses que faisaient les chasseurs contre les créatures obscures en collectionnant leurs crocs pour les vampires ou les loups garous et des objets de fées. Il grogna d'horreur quand il lit au sujet des marques de sorcier, il referma les livres et préféra oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Isabelle entra dans le bureau et le vit la tête entre ses mains pâle,

\- Alec, ça va demanda Isabelle inquiète

\- Je vais bien juste que je voulais faire des recherches sur les différentes guerres et les mauvais traitements qu'on subit les créatures obscures, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux. Je comprends pourquoi bon nombre de créatures obscures ne font pas confiance aux Shadowhunters expliqua Alec en passant la main sur son visage

Isabelle vint le prendre dans ses bras, il craqua et pleura de tristesse au nombre de personnes qui sont décédées. Baby sortit de son corps et feula de tristesse avant de rugir de tristesse,

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qu'il se passe tu sais rassura Isabelle en englobant son visage

\- Je sais mais toutes ses victimes qui auraient pu nous aider pour d'autres choses souffla Alec

\- Écoute prends ta journée, je pense que tu es assez bouleversé par ce que tu as découvert conseilla Isabelle

\- Non, je ne peux pas partir au vu de la réunion de demain réfuta Alec

\- Je comprends mais va faire un tour dehors pour te vider la tête, tu as été ici presque toute la matinée conseilla Isabelle

Alec hocha la tête et se leva pour aller s'aérer la tête, il marcha un peu dans le parc en réfléchissant avant de rentrer à l'institut. Il continua son travail avant de rentrer au loft, il arriva et retira ses bottes et sa veste.

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

\- J'arrive répondit Magnus depuis son atelier

Le noiraud s'allongea dans le canapé en mettant son bras sur son visage fatigué par la journée qu'il avait eu, Magnus le rejoint dans le salon pour le voir ainsi. Il passa derrière lui et commença à masser ses épaules en voyant qu'il était tendu,

\- Tu es très tendu remarqua Magnus

\- J'ai eu une dure journée répondit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Blondie a encore fait des choses que tu n'approuverais pas ou l'enclave est encore désespérer comme d'habitude nargua Magnus

Alec ne répondit pas et se retourna pour caresser la joue de Magnus, il le regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer après ce que mes ancêtres ont fait à ton peuple questionna Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Magnus en se levant pour s'asseoir près de lui

Le maître-tigre s'approcha de lui en posant la tête sur l'épaule du sorcier qui lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, tu es bien différent des Shadowhunters que j'ai côtoyé. Différents de tes ancêtres, tu es quelqu'un de pur et d'honnête Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Oui mais tous ses massacres je n'arrive pas à le croire soupira Alec

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, c'est pour ça que les accords ont été créé pour stopper ce massacre. J'ai vu bon nombre de sorcier que j'ai connu se faire tuer, des clients qui étaient loups garous, vampires et fées morts par la main des Shadowhunters. Le plus triste dans cette histoire est que certains Shadowhunters ont volés les richesses des sorciers qu'ils ont tués relata Magnus

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, est-ce que ma famille a fait ça interrogea Alec en le regardant

\- Bien sûr que non petit tigre, ta famille était déjà riche au départ comme ils étaient des nobles. Rajouter à ça que la famille Herondale était riche aussi par ton ancêtre Lynette Herondale la mère de Cecily avoua Magnus

\- Attends Cecily Lightwood qui était la femme de Gabriel était une Herondale s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, elle était une demoiselle Herondale la sœur de Will Herondale l'ancêtre de Blondie. Ça vous rends en quelque sorte cousins répondit Magnus

Alec était étonné par la révélation de sa famille de la bouche du sorcier, il se mit à sourire en pensant à son frère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis le parabataï de mon cousin gloussa Alec

\- En y pensant le sang appelle le sang, Jace est retourné à sa famille de sang en quelque sorte pensa Magnus

\- As-tu eu du désir pour l'un de mes ancêtres interrogea Alec curieux

\- Ils étaient tous des monstres aux yeux verts, je ne les aies jamais aimés seul Anna Lightwood était la seule personne que j'appréciait les autres j'ai oublié leur noms gloussa Magnus

\- Jusqu'à moi sourit Alec

\- Je me souviens très bien de ton nom sourit Magnus

Ils sourirent avant de s'embrasser langoureusement, ils dînaient dans un autre pays avant de rentrer au loft et firent des caresses intimes. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain soir Alec était stressé en se tenant entre son parabataï et sa sœur. Baby était en train de marcher en feulant de temps en temps sous le stress d'Alec,

\- Mec, arrête de stresser parce que Baby me donne le tournis à faire les cents pas grimaça Jace

Alec prit une grande inspiration et se calma, le félin marcha avant de plaquer Jace sur le sol pour mâchouiller ses cheveux ce qui le fit soupirer.

\- J'ai dit d'arrêter de stresser et non venir me faire chier grommela Jace

\- Tu es le jouet préféré de Baby alors assume nargua Isabelle

\- Izzy, va voir si j'y suis gronda Jace

Luke arriva en premier dans le hall, il sourit amuser en voyant le blond coincé sous le tigre en train de se faire mâchouiller.

\- Salut Luke, comme tu peux le voir je ne peux pas te saluer correctement salua Jace en lui faisant un geste de salutation

\- Je vois ça rigola Luke

\- Jace est le jouet préféré de Baby révéla Alec en le saluant

Luke rigola et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, en route il croisa Maryse qui discuta un moment avec lui. Méliorn vint à son tour et fit un sourire séduisant à Isabelle qui le lui rendit malgré qu'ils aient rompu ensemble,

\- Ma reine a des engagements ce soir alors je suis là en tant que son représentant déclara Méliorn

\- Très bien mais j'espère qu'à la prochaine réunion son altesse sera présente car son opinion sur ce qu'on va dire durant la réunion pourrait être bénéfice pour le peuple féerique souligna Alec

\- Je lui transmettrai le message à mon retour au royaume répondit Méliorn

Le représentant des fées marcha avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant Jace par terre avec Baby sur le sol, Izzy lui fit un geste de ne pas faire attention à la situation. Raphaël arriva ce qui fit déloger baby du dos de Jace pour aller rejoindre le vampire, le félin lui fit une léchouille ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Je suis content de te voir Raphaël se réjouit Alec

\- Dios je vois ça, la prochaine fois retiens-toi de me lécher parce que c'est dégueu la bave de tigre grimaça Raphaël

Le noiraud sourit et le guida à la salle de réunion avant d'entendre un râle au niveau de Jace, son tigre était de retour sur le dos du blond en train de manger ses cheveux, Isabelle éclata de rire ce qui le fit sourire. Magnus arriva en dernier et entra en arrangeant ses vêtements,

\- Je suis heureux de rencontrer le nouveau directeur de l'institut Monsieur Lightwood salua Magnus en tendant la main

\- Moi aussi Monsieur Bane sourit Alec amusé en lui serrant la main

Ne pouvant pas résister à l'attraction entre eux, ils s'embrassaient passionnément avant que le sorcier ne rompe le baiser pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion.

\- Eh bien ce baiser était assez chaud nargua Isabelle

\- Izzy rougit Alec en faisant rugir Baby de timidité

Sa sœur ria légèrement avant de traîner Jace par le col qui boudait, Baby retourna dans le corps d'Alec qui rejoint les différents représentants du monde obscur. Il s'installa et soupira doucement pour se donner du courage,

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation pour cette réunion, le but de cette réunion est de faire le changement sur les accords en proposant de nouvelles règles qui vous conviendrait mieux déclara Alec

\- J'approuve la décision de monsieur Lightwood accepta Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas nargua Raphaël en regardant son père de cœur

Le sorcier plissa les yeux en le regardant alors que le vampire lui lança un regard narquois, Méliorn et Luke étaient attentifs à la réunion.

\- Que proposes-tu Alec sur les nouveaux accords questionna Luke

\- J'ai parcouru les archives de l'enclave sur les accords, et même bien avant que les accords ne soient créés. Je veux que le monde obscur ne soit plus un monde plein de racisme et de haine entre nos cinq espèces expliqua Alec

\- J'aime vos pensées Alec mais les siècles de haines et de racisme ne vont pas s'estomper ainsi prévint Méliorn

\- Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas le faire tout d'un coup mais changer petit à petit, étapes par étapes comme maintenant, de donner vos opinions sur ces nouveaux accords dont vous pourriez mettre vos propres règles. Pour ma part je voudrais que le mariage entre Shadowhunters et créatures obscures soient approuvés déclara Alec

Magnus s'étouffa avec sa salive devant la déclaration de son amant, il le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés ce qui fit sourire les autres.

\- Moi aussi je voudrais que ce soit permis entre nos deux espèces approuva Luke en pensant à son mariage avec Jocelyn

\- Pour ma part je voudrais que les vampires puissent entrer normalement dans l'institut lorsque nous avons un problème décréta Raphaël

\- Je dois me référer à ma reine pour ses demandes à elle commenta Méliorn

Ils discutaient sur les nouveaux accords dont chacun avec leur opinion, peu avant la fin de la réunion Luke était en train de réfléchir avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

\- Concernant Valentin demanda Luke en pensant à son parabataï

\- L'enclave a décidé de le bannir en lui retirant ses runes, je suis en train de négocier pour qu'il soit bannis loin du monde obscur et non qu'il moisisse dans une cellule froide de la cité silencieuse répondit Alec

\- En clair l'enclave ne va rien faire sur le sujet comme d'habitude grommela Raphaël

Magnus n'était pas d'accord lui aussi avant de réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à ricaner perfidement avant de sourire.

\- Je pense que ce que Monsieur le directeur voulait dire est que Valentin sera sans rune dans le monde terrestre loin du monde obscur, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde va pouvoir se venger de lui déclara Magnus

Tout le monde comprit ce que le directeur voulait dire, tous dans la salle approuvaient la proposition d'Alec sur Valentin. Après cela ils mirent fin à la réunion pour programmer le prochain rendez-vous du monde obscur, Alec sortit de la salle avec Magnus en dernier. Méliorn était déjà partit faire son rapport à la reine, Luke était en train de discuter avec Maryse et Raphaël avec Isabelle. Le vampire demandait les nouvelles de la jeune femme, celle-ci le remercia de lui avoir sauvé de son clan. Ils discutaient quand le vampire décida de partir avant le lever du jour, Luke décida de partir lui aussi non sans embrasser sa fille de cœur. Le couple se dirigeait vers le bureau pour en discuter avec Maryse et les autres,

\- Tout le monde approuve mon idée, il faut que je fasse un rapport à l'enclave sur le sujet déclara Alec

\- Tu le ferras demain, va te reposer je me charge de tout ici proposa Maryse

\- Ta mère a raison, tu es fatigué renchérit Magnus

\- Tu dis vraiment que mon frère est vraiment fatigué ou tu dis pour l'avoir dans ton lit demanda Jace avec un sourire narquois

Magnus hocha les sourcils suggestifs en le regardant, le blond balança la tête alors que sa sœur rigola du rougissement d'Alec. Maryse les regarda en souriant avant de se rappeler de quelque chose,

\- Alec, n'oublie pas que ta période de chaleur se rapproche prévint Maryse

Alec se figea en se rappelant que sa chaleur approchait à grand pas, il hocha la tête envers sa mère et suivit son petit ami dans le portail. Ils rentrèrent et s'assirent dans le canapé, Magnus se servit un verre de martini avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en observant son petit copain.

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de tes chaleurs chéri signala Magnus

\- Juste que je n'aime pas cette période de ma vie, quand je suis en chaleur c'est un enfer car je suis à moitié transformé en tigre. Je suis complètement monstrueux, ajouter à la douleur de la fièvre qui me vrille de part en part expliqua Alec

\- Oh chéri, tu dois être magnifique sous cette forme. J'imagine déjà dans ma tête, je crois que je serai content un jour de partager ta chaleur avec toi si seulement tu me le permets commenta Magnus en le regardant amoureusement

Baby sortit de son corps et vint près de lui en lui léchant le visage ce qui le fit rire, le sorcier caressa le tigre ce qui provoqua des gémissements de plaisir à Alec.

\- Oh je sens que je vais m'amuser ce soir gloussa Magnus en continuant à prodiguer des caresses à Baby

Alec rougit avant de se tortiller de plaisir en ressentant les caresses à travers son autre partie d'âme, ils passaient la soirée à se caresser et à s'embrasser après avoir dîné. Quelques jours plus tard après la première réunion avec le monde obscur, Isabelle et Jace se préparaient pour le transfert de Valentin à Idris sous l'ordre de l'enclave. Le noiraud arriva avec Magnus qui fut désigné pour le portail,

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous allez être transféré à Idris où vous serez jugés pour vos crimes déclara Alec en le regardant

\- Au moins l'air d'Idris sera plus respirable qu'ici cracha Valentin en jetant un regard de dégoût à Magnus

\- Peut-être mais j'ai hâte de vous voir supplier les créatures obscures dès que l'enclave décidera de vous retirer vos runes et de vous bannir à Idris, seul sans défense devant des milliers de créatures obscures qui feront la queue pour vous faire payer vos atrocités articula Alec en se penchant vers l'oreille de Valentin

Baby apparut et claqua sa mâchoire vers lui en le regardant d'un regard prédateur, le chef du cercle déglutit de peur et de doute aux mots d'Alec. Tous dans la pièce se délectaient de la situation, Magnus sourit et ouvrit le portail pour eux. Jace et Isabelle traversaient le portail avec leurs équipes qui maintenaient Valentin, l'un d'eux agrippa le vieil homme par la nuque pour prendre un autre chemin qu'Idris. Ils ressortirent du portail en se retrouvant au sous-sol, le chasseur le relâcha et se rapprocha de Sébastian.

\- J'ai fait ma part du marché maintenant relâche ma famille déclara le chasseur

\- D'accord tu as vraiment fait ta part du marché sourit Sébastian

L'autre chasseur lui trancha la gorge sans état d'âmes, le chasseur mit la main sur sa gorge pour stopper l'hémorragie avant de mourir sur le sol. Valentin le regarda dans les yeux,

\- Qui es-tu demanda Valentin confus

\- Bonjour père salua Sébastian en prenant une apparence hideuse

Autre-temps Alec était stupéfait que Valentin se fasses la malle aidé d'un des chasseurs, il donna un coup de poing au mur en faisant éclater sa main.

\- ALEC cria Maryse

\- Putain, quand on commence à régler la situation, il a toujours un pion pour le tirer d'affaires ce connard fulmina Alec

\- Calme-toi apaisa Maryse en touchant l'épaule de son fils

\- Maman a raison, c'est notre faute. On aurait dû garder la mission secrète s'accusa Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, rugit Alec

Maryse recula légèrement en voyant les griffes de son fils apparaître et entamer sa transformation lentement, Magnus entra dans la pièce et leva son bracelet pour empêcher son amant de se transformer.

\- Calme-toi ordonna Magnus

Alec se calma instantanément sous l'ordre de son dompteur, il soupira légèrement. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui en prenant le visage en coupe pour lui bécoter un baiser,

\- Que penses l'enclave demanda Alec s'étant calmé

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je suppose qu'ils vont envoyer un émissaire pour rétablir les choses supposa Maryse

Quelques jours plus tard Sébastian venait de faire sa patrouille avec une équipe, il haussa les sourcils en voyant Jace par terre avec un tigre sur le dos qui lui mangeait les cheveux. Il regarda la scène hébété,

\- Il y a un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus sur le dos de Jace s'étonna Sébastian en pointant le doigt du tigre

\- On le sait, d'ailleurs voici Baby l'autre partie de l'âme d'Alec. Un pouvoir familial appelé le pouvoir du tigre, son dompteur est Magnus Bane tu sais le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Les dompteurs sont aussi les âmes-sœurs des maîtres-tigres, Alec est un maître-tigre par son pouvoir décrit Maryse en entrant dans la pièce

\- Je vois mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sur le dos de Jace interrogea Sébastian

\- Parce que Jace est le jouet préféré de Baby répondit Alec

\- Je ne suis pas le jouet du gros matou, vire-le de mon dos geignit Jace

Alec ne bougea pas en rigolant encore plus, Maryse sourit amusée par la scène. Isabelle entra dans la pièce pour lui parler au sujet du chasseur qui les avait trahis, ils discutaient dans la salle des opérations.

\- Sûr qu'ils vont envoyer un émissaire pour reprendre l'institut essentiellement par mon incompétence soupira Alec

\- JE NE CROIS PAS s'écria une voix masculine

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Robert qui venait avec son sac, ils étaient étonnés de le voir.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici questionna Maryse après avoir embrassé son mari

\- Je suis l'émissaire envoyé par l'enclave répondit Robert

Ils se déplaçaient dans le bureau pour en discuter, Robert leur raconta ce qu'il se passait à Idris depuis l'évasion de Valentin. Un moment plus tard l'archer soupira de fatigue avec tout ce qu'il se passait, son père entra dans la pièce et vit Baby se frotter à sa jambe il lui tapota la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que ta mère ou d'autres personnes ne sachent ce que je vais te dire, j'ai fait du chantage à Imogène pour que tu puisses rester à la direction je l'ai fait chanter par rapport à l'épée mortelle. Elle n'a jamais été restituée à l'enclave avoua Robert

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation d'Azazel et un moment romantique. Bisous glacés. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Eh bien le tout dans le chapitre XD allez t vas beaucoup aimé le moment chaud **

**Maia 0067: Malgré ça Alec va le dire à tous, allez je te laisse lire le moment chaud entre les deux amoureux**

**Lavigne 126: C'est vrai que ça fait un choc pour lui en lisant les rapports allez je te laisse voir si tu apprécie ton idée de comment je l'ai écrit **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner en laissant un long review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Magnus se réveilla et bailla en s'étirant, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Alec en train de dormir à côté de lui. Il sourit et se sentit excité en le voyant, il commença à se rapprocher de lui et entama des baisers dans son cou tout en caressant son torse en faufilant sa main sous le t-shirt. Alec soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres humides sur sa peau, il se retourna pour recevoir ces mêmes paires de lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement quand le baiser devint de plus en plus chaud, Magnus continua de nouveau ses baisers sur lui. Ils firent quelques caresses intimes avant de se saluer correctement, ils se levaient pour aller dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger ensemble. Magnus était en train d'embrasser Alec dans le cou qui essayait de le repousser pour faire ses gaufres, le sorcier gloussa en piochant quelques morceaux pour goûter avant de le remercier en l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou. Ils parvinrent à prendre le petit déjeuner plus pour Alec qui réussit par miracle à terminer à faire ses gaufres, le chasseur termina son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour l'institut. Jace jeta un coup d'œil vers lui en souriant amusé en sachant par la rune ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, le noiraud rougit légèrement et lui rendit son signe de la tête avant de se refugier dans son bureau. Maryse était dans le bureau en train de classer les documents pour lui et lui fit le topo de la situation, il acheva le travail en vérifiant ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Ça fera quatre jours que Valentin c'est évadé aidé par un chasseur qui les avait trahis, Robert avait révélé seulement à Alec la vraie raison qui faisait qu'il était l'émissaire envoyé par l'enclave dû à son chantage avec Imogène au sujet de l'épée mortelle. L'épée n'avait jamais été restituée à l'enclave, de ce fait ils avaient peur d'une rébellion au sein du monde obscur si la nouvelle se répandait. Alec n'avoua la vérité qu'à Magnus, ce dernier fut furieux du mensonge de l'enclave mais il comprit la raison dès que sa colère fut apaisé par son amant. De retour au présent Sébastian revint de sa patrouille et trouva Jace en train de manger un sandwich sous le regard noir d'Isabelle, son visage s'éclaira en voyant le jeune homme présent.

\- Ah tu rentres de patrouille, j'ai fait à manger proposa Isabelle

\- Un conseil d'ami, si tu veux vivre ne le mange pas. C'est du poison sa cuisine conseilla Jace

Isabelle le foudroya en commença à lui donner des coups de pieds aux fesses, le blond rigola et tenta d'esquiver ses coups de pieds.

\- C'est si infect que ça questionna Sébastian

\- Mec, je suis resté une semaine aux chiottes en train de me vider les tripes quand j'ai mangé ses soi-disant pâtes bolognaises maisons révéla Jace sérieux

\- Jace a raison, Izzy ne sait pas cuisiner du tout mais alors pas du tout renchérit Alec en arrivant

Isabelle boudeuse tira la langue puérilement envers ses frères et claqua ses talons vers sa chambre, le duo frissonna de terreur devant l'attitude de leur sœur.

\- Elle va nous le faire payer très cher conclu Jace

\- Très cher déglutit Alec

L'autre chasseur ne comprit pas la situation, Clary vint les rejoindre ayant été à Idris pour voir sa mère pendant un moment. Jocelyn fut rapatrié à Idris, l'enclave la voulait pour la surveiller comme elle était l'ex-femme de Valentin et elle avait pris la coupe avec elle pendant des années.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe interrogea Clary en voyant la terreur sur les visages des deux frères

\- Cherchez ce qu'Izzy va utiliser sur nous répondit Jace

\- Elle est très rancunière quand on critique sa cuisine malgré qu'elle sait que c'est horrible renchérit Alec

\- Oh comprit Clary

Baby rugit de peur et feula avant de plaquer Jace sur le sol encore une fois, le blond gronda sous le félin.

\- Mais dégage de mon dos bon sans fulmina Jace

Clary éclata de rire au grand désarroi de Jace, Sébastian sourit à la scène et regarda étrangement la rousse qui riait. Il sourit en la voyant rire,

\- Alec gémit Jace

\- Je ne vais pas le priver de son jouet sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Par l'ange tout puissant arrête de me bouffer les cheveux, une âme ça ne bouffe pas râla Jace

Le tigre grogna amusé en bougeant sa queue et continua de se vautrer sur le blond, Alec sourit et parcouru la tablette en inspectant les différentes sécurités de l'institut. Maryse marcha vers eux après avoir inspecter le système de surveillance,

\- Ah Maryse, s'il te plaît supplia Jace

\- Jace, quand tu auras finis de jouer avec baby, va prendre une douche ordonna Maryse

\- Je rêve s'étrangla Jace

Tous à part Jace était amusés par la situation, Maryse donna une fiche à Alec concernant son inspection sur le système de surveillance. Sébastian observa la scène sans dire quoique soit, Baby retourna dans le corps d'Alec au grand soulagement de Jace. Le blond grommela et alla prendre une douche sous les rires des autres, il revint et bouda pendant un moment sans parler à quiconque. Alec était amusé et retourna dans le bureau pour continuer son travail, il lit ses rapports sur la tablette et répondit à certains messages de l'enclave. Il se mit à réfléchir en lisant les précédents rapports sur les anciens membres du cercle et les principaux incidents liés à l'enclave, il termina son travail avant de partir et saluer tout le monde. Il se rendit chez Magnus, le sorcier était en train de s'entraîner. Il inspira l'odeur de transpiration du sorcier qui éveilla ses sens encore plus, le sorcier termina son entraînement magique et se tourna vers son petit ami. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par les hanches pour l'embrasser,

\- Comment a été la journée questionna Magnus

\- Ça été calme, disons en quelques sortes retour au point de départ à savoir la recherche de Valentin et des instruments mortels répondit Alec

\- Je vois, quant à moi c'est comme d'habitude que des plaintes et des portails par-ci par-là relata Magnus

\- Pauvre amour souffla Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Magnus prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement, Baby vint se frotter aux jambes de Magnus qui le caressa provoquant des gémissements à Alec. Il sourit et arrêta pour se servir un verre d'alcool, le noiraud s'assit et repensa à ce qu'il réfléchissait plutôt.

\- Magnus, je pourrais te poser une question interrogea Alec

\- Tu es en train de le faire sayang gloussa Magnus

L'archer roula des yeux en le regardant, l'asiatique s'assit près de lui pour lui faire face.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il te tracasse demanda Magnus

\- J'étais en train de lire plus tôt les anciens rapports concernant les anciens et actuels membres du cercle, aussi les incidents liés à l'enclave. J'étais en train de réfléchir sur le fait que personne dans l'enclave ne savait que Valentin était encore vivant et se cachait à Idris à l'abri répondit Alec

\- Il faut dire qu'il avait bien manigancé son plan en se faisant passer pour mort, ajouter qu'il s'est fait passer pour Mickaël Wayland commenta Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que l'enclave n'était pas au courant qu'il était mort, j'en conclu qu'ils savaient qu'il était en vie au moins certains membres du conseil supposa Alec

\- Tu soupçonnes les membres du conseil de l'enclave d'être des membres du cercle et qu'ils travaillent comment agents double s'étonna Magnus

\- Je ne soupçonne pas mais j'y crois, réfléchis Magnus lors de la signature des accords, si Jocelyn et Luke n'avaient pas prévenu tout le monde des attaques du cercle vous auriez tous été tués signala Alec

Magnus réfléchit et conclu la même analyse que son amant, il réalisa que ce dernier avait raison sur certains points.

\- Rajouter à ça que quand Valentin a révélé sa présence à tout le monde, beaucoup de personnes se sont précipités à son service ajouta Alec

\- Je pense qu'on devra enquêter la dessus mais sans en informé quelqu'un de l'enclave proposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison ainsi nous pourrions les exposer renchérit Alec en souriant

\- Mais je voudrais une personne qui pourrait nous aider dans cette enquête que nous allons lancer, je veux que ta mère nous aide. Elle a été un membre du cercle en tant que tel elle était assez proche de Valentin, elle devrait pouvoir nous dire combien de membre inactifs il y avait expliqua Magnus

\- Je lui parlerai en l'invitant ici pour discuter de la situation accepta Alec

Les deux sourirent en s'embrassant, ils passaient une soirée ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain Alec invita sa mère pour discuter au loft sans lui dire le motif, plus tard ils se rendirent dans un restaurant après l'appel de Luke. Isabelle examina la poudre blanches dans la bouche des victimes,

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça examina Isabelle

\- Tu pourrais déterminer ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Je vais vérifier ça mais tu peux aussi demander à Magnus de son côté si c'est d'origine démoniaque proposa Isabelle

\- Je vais lui apporter un échantillon répondit Alec

\- En tout cas ce démon a fait un véritable carnage dans ce restaurant constata Luke

\- On le coincera promit Jace en voyant les victimes

Une femme entra dans le restaurant et arqua un sourcil en regardant Luke parler aux Shadowhunters malgré qu'elle ne les voyait pas,

\- Vous parlez tout seul interrogea la jeune femme

Luke lui montra son téléphone ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il enregistrait tout ce qu'il disait, elle acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la pièce. Tous à part Luke le regardaient sceptique devant la jeune femme,

\- Cette femme remplace Alaric, je peux vous dire qu'elle est ennuyante comme partenaire grimaça Luke

\- Tu sauras la gérer nargua Clary

Alec et les autres rigolaient à la plaisanterie de Clary, un moment plus tard Alec se rendit chez Magnus pour lui parler de la poudre blanche.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est demanda Alec en lui tendant la poudre

\- Oh que oui, c'est Azazel l'un des princes des enfers. Dieu l'avait condamné à Dudael, je ne sais pas qui l'a libérer mais il ne doit pas être ici pour répandre le bonheur et la paix s'horrifia Magnus

\- Peut-être qu'il a un lien avec Valentin supposa Alec

\- Je vais trouver un moyen pour l'invoquer proposa Magnus

Le noiraud en profita pour téléphoner à tout le monde pour les prévenir de l'invocation d'Azazel, plus tard il débarquèrent dans le loft de Magnus. Simon fut convié comme Clary qui devait emprisonner Azazel avec sa rune de lumière,

\- Si je comprends bien, nous allons invoquer un démon supérieur pour avoir des infos sur Valentin c'est ça demanda Simon

\- C'est ça répondit Magnus en remontant ses manches

\- Et s'il peut se dégager de son cercle qu'est-ce qu'on fait interrogea Simon

\- Tu serviras de sacrifice nargua Jace sarcastique

Simon eut peur sur le coup alors Isabelle le rassura après avoir frappé son frère, le sorcier était amusé de la situation alors qu'Alec roulait des yeux.

\- Bien commençons soupira Magnus en concentrant sa magie

Le sorcier commença à chanter en envoyant des impulsions dans le pentagramme qu'il avait dessiné au sol et que tous formaient, une fumée noire apparut dans le pentagramme. Le collier d'Isabelle clignota plusieurs fois,

\- Il arrive informa Isabelle

La fumée noire tourbillonna dans le pentagramme avant de faire apparaître un homme Aubrun, il portait un costume noir bien coupé et des chaussures cirées. Ses poignets portait une marque rouge sombre, comme si une corde ou un métal avait meurtri sa chair pendant des années. De près, ils distinguaient des flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux insondables, ainsi que des craquelures sur sa peau, semblable à des fissures dans du marbre. Ses dents ainsi que ses ongles étaient couronnés d'une pointe métallique, il regarda autour de lui avant de tomber sur Magnus. Il se mit à sourire en montrant ses dents pointues,

\- Magnus Bane reconnu le démon

\- Azazel, quel déplaisir de te revoir après toutes ses années cracha Magnus

\- Le déplaisir est partagé, pourquoi m'invoque-tu, interrogea Azazel

\- Nous voulons savoir où est Valentin Morgenstern interrogea Alec dans son rôle de directeur

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom répondit Azazel

\- Oh tu le sais Azazel, je sais que tu es très rusé dans ton genre signala Magnus

\- Ton père t'a bien élevé à ce que je vois, ses petits Nephilims ne savent pas pour ce petit plus que tu as. N'est-ce pas…sourit Azazel en s'approchant d'eux

Tous les Nephilims à part Simon entendirent des interférences à leurs oreilles pendant qu'Azazel parlait, Magnus envoya sa magie vers le démon supérieur qui recula.

\- Ne me tente pas et arrête de prononcer ça, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir fulmina Magnus en se retenant de montrer sa marque de sorcier

\- Je viens de vous dire que je ne connais pas de Valentin, mais la personne qui m'a libéré est la seule personne dont je peux dire le nom répondit Azazel

\- Dis-le nous demanda Jace

\- Son nom est…stoppa Azazel quand une épée séraphique vint le transpercer en pleine poitrine

Le démon supérieur se mit à cracher de la cendre, la cendre se mit à tourbillonner partout.

\- Je perds le contact grimaça Magnus

Azazel se mit à crier avant d'exploser les projetant tous contre le mur, Clary entra dans la pièce en voyant que tout le monde était par terre. Alec se réveilla rapidement et se précipita sur Magnus qui était fatigué par sa magie,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, on dirait que cette personne ne voulait pas qu'on découvre sa véritable identité conclu Magnus

\- MAGNUS cria Clary auprès de Jace

Le sorcier se leva aidé de son petit ami, ils se rapprochèrent d'eux.

\- Il ne se réveille pas s'inquiéta Clary

\- Est-ce que c'est une habitude qu'il fasse ça demanda Magnus

Jace se réveilla en sursautant, il se mit à tousser avant de respirer normalement. Ils discutaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, les autres s'en allaient en laissant Alec derrière avec Magnus. Pendant ce temps Sébastian entra dans le sous-sol d'un chalet pour voir Valentin attaché sur une chaise,

\- Désolé de ce petit contretemps que j'ai eu mais je devais maintenir ma couverture au sein de l'institut sourit Sébastian en enlevant le bâillon qui était dans la bouche de son père

\- Jonathan, c'est toi mais comment es-tu sortit d'Édom interrogea Valentin

\- Disons que j'ai passé un marché avec Azazel, il m'aidait à intégré à l'institut en échange je l'ai libéré malgré que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne vue que maintenant il est dans le néant à présent ricana Jonathan en regardant dans un miroir

Valentin déglutit devant l'air dément de son fils, Jonathan alla dans un coin de la pièce pour revenir avec l'épée mortelle entre ses mains. Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux en le regardant manier l'épée,

\- C'est toi qui avait l'épée mortelle tout ce temps pâlit Valentin

\- Exact, tu donnerais tout pour l'avoir entre les mains. Mais dommage je ne te la donnerai pas, tu sais je me souviens encore de la manière dont tu t'es débarrassé de moi en m'envoyant à Édom sans état d'âme cracha Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait mon fils mais tu étais devenu incontrôlable tenta Valentin de l'apaiser

\- Ah oui, tu sais ce que les démons m'ont fait là-bas, ils m'ont retirés la chair de la peau parce que j'étais trop joli pour eux. Ils m'ont torturés sans fin, j'avais l'impression que c'était une éternité avant que Lilith ne vienne me sauver et qu'elle me considère comme son fils. Mais toi tu ne m'as jamais aimé car tu aimais l'autre garçon qui était avec toi, oh je le sais car je t'ai suivit un jour. Il était plus docile et doux que moi raconta Jonathan avec haine

\- Je voulais que tu deviennes le plus fort de tous les Shadowhunters réunis, révéla Valentin

\- Tu ne voulais pas d'un guerrier mais d'un monstre, tu m'as menti sur ma mère et ma sœur. OH OUI JE SAIS TOUT, QUE MA MÈRE M'AIMAIT MAIS PAR TA FAUTE, ELLE A CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS MORT s'écria Jonathan en mettant l'épée mortelle sous la gorge de son père

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais aimé depuis que tu es né, je te dis la vérité comme je suis sous l'épée mortelle qui révèle la vérité avoua Valentin

\- Mais la vérité peut être détournée comme les fées, sourit Jonathan

Le jeune homme recula et jeta l'épée dans le cercle du pentagramme qu'il venait de tracer,

\- J'espère que ça t'aidera là-bas ricana Jonathan

\- Ne fais pas ça Jonathan, tu es mon fils s'horrifia Valentin

Jonathan ne l'écouta pas et claqua des doigts pour allumer le cercle magique, Valentin se mit à crier de douleur au feu. Plus tard Jonathan regarda la ville de New York endormit, Valentin derrière lui mit des plats sur la table.

\- À table informa Valentin

Son fils le rejoignit à table et ils mangèrent tous les deux, ils discutaient du plan qu'ils allaient réaliser.

\- Je veux ce garçon Alec Lightwood, il a un pouvoir impressionnant déclara Valentin

\- Un pouvoir familial d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Maryse Lightwood, de son côté de la famille. L'ancêtre de Maryse qui était encore terrestre rencontra une déesse après qu'il est sauvé un tigre, cette déesse le bénis en le faisant devenir le premier maître-tigre. Il hérita de toutes les caractéristiques d'un tigre, le seul inconvénient est qu'il devient sauvage seul un dompteur pourrait les dompter. Ses dompteurs sont généralement leur âme-sœur, si tu veux kidnapper Alec Lightwood eh bien il faut que tu prennes aussi son dompteur Magnus Bane le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn révéla Jonathan

\- Intéressant souffla Valentin curieux

Jonathan ne répondit pas et continua de manger, plus tard il retourna dans l'institut pour maintenir sa couverture auprès d'eux. Pendant ce temps Maryse était au loft de Magnus,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez me voir au loft demanda Maryse

\- Pour ne pas avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes premièrement et deuxièmement nous voulons savoir, comme tu étais dans le cercle auparavant, si tu connaissais certains membres inactifs du cercle expliqua Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir cela interrogea Maryse confuse

\- Maryse, nous croyons fermement que certains membres du cercle font partit du conseil conclu Magnus

Maryse haussa les sourcils incrédules devant les conclusions de son fils et de son futur gendre, ils expliquaient leurs soupçons au départ avant de tomber sur la conclusion.

\- Je comprends votre raisonnement, c'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agents double au sein du cercle qui faisaient partit de l'enclave. Valentin se servait d'eux pour avoir des infos sur l'enclave et leur démarche, je pense que c'était ainsi lors des accords. Je vais vous aider à les démasquer, quand même vous deux je suis tellement fière de vous sourit Maryse pleine de fierté

Elle les embrassa tous les deux en les prenant dans ses bras, Magnus était éberluée par l'étreinte de Maryse. Il ferma légèrement les yeux en se souvenant des étreintes qu'il recevait autrefois de sa mère lorsqu'il était petit, il se reprit rapidement et sourit à la matriarche Lightwood. Maryse après avoir discutée avec eux sur ce qu'elle savait sur les membres partit vers l'institut, ils décidaient de dresser un tableau pour relier certains entre eux en mettant une photo de Valentin en tête. Alec soupira en se massant la nuque en regardant la photo de Valentin et ses sbires, des mains vinrent le masser aux épaules.

\- Tu es très tendu remarqua Magnus

\- Je pense à notre enquête secrète sur les membres du conseil, je sens qu'on va faire bouger beaucoup de choses sourit Alec

\- Pour le moment, passons la soirée ensemble proposa Magnus

Ils allaient dans un restaurant pour dîner en Espagne, pendant que Magnus était en train d'aller chercher des glaces pour eux deux le noiraud s'approcha d'un chanteur qui chantait une chanson d'amour ce qui le toucha. Quand le sorcier revint avec leurs desserts le chanteur avait terminé sa chanson, l'archer eut une idée en rentrant au loft. Le chasseur se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour brosser ses dents avant d'aller se coucher quand il vit dans le miroir le sorcier en train de l'observer amoureusement, il rinça sa bouche et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Magnus sentit le goût du dentifrice sur les lèvres de son amant, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec et commença à lui faire des suçons. Le maître-tigre stoppa légèrement son amant et mit le doigt sur les lèvres de l'asiatique,

_\- Quisiera tenerte en mis brazos. Esta noche otra vez. Que mis sabanas vuelvan hacer. Las que toquen tu piel. Debes confiar en mí. Ya no puedo esperar. __El vacío sin ti me lastima. Ya no sientas mi amor. __Que mis bezos fueron una mentira. Yo te ame.Y aun te sigo amando. __Hasta el fin. Yo se que somos diferentes. Pero no tengas miedo. Yo puedo llevarte a sentir. Este amor tan intenso. Debes confiar en mí. Ya no puedes esperar. El vacío sin ti me no sientas mi amor. __Que mis bezos fueron una mentira. Yo te ame. Y aun te sigo amando. Te sigo amando. Te sigo amando. Hasta el fin_ chanta Alec d'une voix ensorcelante et pleine d'amour **(1)**

Magnus le regarda avec fascination et plein de désir, il l'embrassa à peine que son amant eut terminé sa chanson. Il le porta jusqu'à leur lit, l'allongea et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en recommencent à faire des suçons et des morsures. Il mordilla sa clavicule, recula un moment pour retirer le t-shirt d'Alec pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Il le regarda avec amour et aussi pour avoir son consentement pour continuer ses caresses, Alec hocha la tête pour qu'il puisse continuer. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lécha ses tétons, il le happa entre ses dents pour le taquiner. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir devant la taquinerie de son amant sur ses morceaux de chairs, Magnus pinça l'autre téton entre ses doigts. L'asiatique fit glisser son autre main vers le pantalon de pyjama de son amant, il la faufila à l'intérieur du pantalon pour le masturber. Le maître-tigre gémit de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches en même temps que la masturbation, le dompteur l'embrassa avant de s'arrêter légèrement.

\- Tu me fais confiance demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus eut un hoquet de surprise et sourit, il l'embrassa passionnément et recommença ses caresses. Il lui enleva le pantalon lentement, il enleva aussi le boxer d'Alec pour le jeter. Il se lécha ses lèvres en voyant l'érection,

\- Enfin l'objet de mes rêves sourit Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec violemment

Le sorcier écarta les jambes d'Alec et se mit entre elles pour être devant l'érection, il le masturba de nouveau ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. L'asiatique attendit un moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland, il suçota la tête avant de le prendre petit à petit en bouche. Il glissa sa langue sur la longueur provoquant des cris de plaisir à son petit ami, il mordit la veine bleue et l'engloba totalement, il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il contracta les muscles de sa gorge autour de l'érection, Alec se tortilla sur le lit avant d'être maintenu par son amant. Le noiraud serra l'oreiller sous le plaisir tout en bougeant ses hanches de manière incontrôlé, Magnus maintient ses hanches pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Il joua avec les testicules d'Alec en les massant, l'archer essaya de se retenir et se mit à jouir dans la bouche de Magnus qui avala le sperme chaud. Le dompteur se retira lécha son menton en sentant une goutte qui coulait sur le coin, il sourit en le regardant.

\- Tellement chaud et sucré ton sperme mon cœur gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus, il mordit ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de s'acharner sur le pantalon de son amant. Il prit l'érection et la masturba entre ses mains, il observa avec plaisir son amant prendre du plaisir entre ses mains. Le sorcier agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser de baisers bâclés, Alec le masturba de plus en plus en vite avant de le voir jouir à son tour. Il lécha le sperme sur sa main en ronronnant,

\- Tellement chaud et sucré ton sperme gloussa Alec à son tour

* * *

**1: Hasta el Fin de Javier Yuch **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le miroir mortel et les soupçons de Maryse. Bisous glacés. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Encore des moments de Malec dans ce chapitre et tu vas aimer demain car il y a un moment chaud entre les deux **

**Maia 0067: Eh oui c'est l'amour XD encore de l'amour dans ce chapitre et demain encore plus avec un moment chaud**

**Lavigne 126: L'enquête débute dans ce chapitre, je sens que demain tu vas m'adorer au vue qu'il va avoir une chapitre avec tes idées**

**Alec Barton: " Satan laissa des marques de griffes sur le sol ne voulant pas aller chez le psy dont les filles étaient en train de les traîner" Je ne veux pas aller chez le psy, je me sens trés bien pitié " Les filles n'entendirent pas son cri et continua de le tirer par la jambe" XD Pour une fois tu vas voir Baby réagir autrement avec Jace dans ce chapitre XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Maryse était en train de mettre une photo sur le tableau d'enquête que son fils et son futur gendre avaient fait, elle se tourna vers eux pour leur expliquer pour le membre. Alec regarda les photos des différents sbires de Valentin, il prit un marqueur pour marquer un point reliant les différents membres du conseil. Il sourit en voyant qu'ils avançaient dans leur enquête pour démasquer les agents doubles du cercle au sein du conseil de l'enclave, Magnus sourit en voyant le regard heureux de son petit ami. Maryse réfléchit de son côté avant de passer une main sur sa nuque, elle s'étira un peu ayant été dans la même position pendant un moment. Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître du thé et du café avec des collations, elle le remercia en appréciant sa tasse de thé en mangeant le biscuit tout en inspectant le tableau d'affichage. Pendant ce temps Sébastian entra dans l'institut et fut étonné de voir l'absence de Maryse et d'Alec dans le bureau directorial, Isabelle était assise derrière le bureau de son frère comme ce dernier était absent pour le moment. Il la questionna sur leurs absences à tous les deux, elle lui répondit qu'ils avaient une réunion avec l'enclave. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de sortir et de faire semblant de travailler, Jace entra dans l'institut ayant été faire une patrouille, lui aussi remarqua l'absence de son parabataï. Clary l'avertis de la réunion ayant été informée par Isabelle, il hocha la tête sceptique. Ça fera quelques semaines que tout le monde s'immobilisait pour trouver Valentin et les deux instruments mortels, personne ne savait pas pour la véritable identité de Sébastian qui était Jonathan sous couverture. Valentin avait contacté ses sbires qui étaient heureux qu'il soit de nouveau libre, malgré sa liberté Valentin était frustré car Jonathan avait caché l'épée mortelle pour le maintenir à distance. Le vieil homme n'avait accès qu'à la coupe mortelle, entre-temps Maryse s'était jointe à Alec et Magnus dans une enquête visant à démasquer les membres du cercle cachés parmi l'enclave, ils avaient trouvés beaucoup d'indices sur les personnes qu'ils soupçonnaient. Ils n'avaient parlés à personnes de leur enquête solo sur le sujet de peur que les membres détruisent les preuves de leurs culpabilités, grâce aux connaissances de Maryse au sujet du cercle ils avaient énormément avancés sur l'enquête. De retour au présent Maryse était en train de réfléchir,

\- Tu penses à quelque chose maman demanda Alec

\- Oui, lors de la signature des accords certains membres se sont lâchement enfuis alors que d'autres se sont fait arrêtés et jugés se souvint Maryse

\- L'enclave les avait banni à cette époque, mais je pense que ceux qui se sont enfuis ont trouvés refuge dans certains instituts pensa Magnus

\- Ça j'en doute, peu après qu'on se soit fait bannis Robert, moi et Hodge nous avons appris que certains membres ont été capturés par les instituts pour leur implication avertis Maryse

Magnus fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et entoura la photo du consul, il mit le marqueur sur la photo.

\- De plus à cette même époque Malachie a proposé à Imogène le poste d'inquisitrice, pour lui elle était sans pitié au niveau des membres du cercle après la mort de Stephen et Céline déclara Magnus

\- Je m'en souviens l'ancien inquisiteur de l'époque avait été un peu laxiste sur les punitions rappela Maryse

\- Laxiste mais très bon en punition, en même temps la proposition de Malachie me perturbe un peu car c'est à la même période que Valentin a été déclaré « mort ». Soit il savait ce qu'il faisait pour Imogène…commença Magnus

\- …Soit il est un membre du cercle ajouta Alec

\- Impossible que le consul Malachie soit un membre du cercle, je ne l'ai jamais vu à aucunes réunions des membres du cercle réfuta Maryse

\- À ton époque maman, mais maintenant c'est un autre mouvement du cercle rappelons-le alors certains membres sont restés fidèles à Valentin rappela Alec

Maryse hocha la tête devant les paroles sages de son fils, Baby feula près d'elle en posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle sourit et lui gratouilla entre les oreilles, Alec ressentit de la chair de poule en sentant sa mère caresser une partie de son âme.

\- Pour l'inquisitrice on peut la barrer tout de suite sur son affiliation au cercle, à la mort de Stephen elle vouait une haine sans précédent à Valentin. Si elle pouvait lui couper les burnes elle le ferait souligna Maryse

\- Maman s'horrifia Alec

Magnus ricana à l'air horrifié de son petit ami devant les mots crus de sa mère,

\- Chéri, crois-moi ta mère a dû jurer plus que tu ne le crois conclu Magnus

\- Magnus à raison, une fois quand j'étais jeune peu avant que ton oncle Max ne parte dans le monde terrestre. Il y avait une fille dont je ne me souviens plus le nom qui m'avait cherché des noises, je lui ai recadré le nez avant de coller une photo d'elle dans toute l'académie bien sûr avec quelques mots « gentils » sur elle raconta Maryse

Alec imagina sa mère faire ce genre de choses et frissonna de terreur, Baby alla se cacher derrière le canapé. Ils reprirent leur travail sur leur enquête,

\- Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après avoir rassemblé les preuves contre eux ? Il faut qu'on en parle avec l'inquisitrice pour qu'elle puisse destituer les sbires de Valentin sans pour autant les faire fuir puisque les murs ont des oreilles déclara Maryse

Magnus se mit à réfléchir avant de sourire de façon victorieuse, il exposa son idée pour informer l'inquisitrice sur leur enquête sans avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes. Le duo rentra à l'institut, Isabelle et Jace les regardaient suspicieusement.

\- Ça fait un moment que vous partez assez souvent chez Magnus tous les deux constata Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les trois renchérit Jace

\- Pour le moment mes petits chéris, seul Alec et Magnus sont dans la confidence mais vous serez au courant très prochainement répondit Maryse

\- Juste faites-nous confiance pour le moment renchérit Alec

\- D'accord, il y a du boulot pour toi expliqua Isabelle en soupirant

Le noiraud hocha la tête et partit dans son bureau pour commencer son travail, il travailla pendant que Maryse l'assistait. Sébastian était aussi suspicieux devant le duo mère et fils avec Magnus, il en parla avec Valentin.

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent comploter quelque chose et il faudra que tu enquêtes de ton côté. De plus il faut que je me mette à la recherche du troisième instrument mortel déclara Valentin

\- Pourquoi le miroir mortel ? Je croyais que le miroir était une légende et que personne ne l'avait vu à part Jonathan Shadowhunter demanda Jonathan confus

\- Je sais mais je pense que Jocelyn a dû le cacher quelque part et je connais un moyen de savoir où sourit Valentin

Jonathan regarda son père sourire perfidement, il se posa la question s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en redonnant sa confiance à son père encore une fois. Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit un moyen pour le piéger au cas où, le vieil homme mit ses mains derrière son dos en regardant la ville.

\- Aussi je veux cet Alec Lightwood, je voudrais voir son pouvoir à l'œuvre. En même temps déterminé s'il est une créature démoniaque ou une bénédiction de l'ange commenta Valentin

\- Ça je pense en faire mon affaire avertis Jonathan

Pendant ce temps Maryse se rendit à Idris pour discuter avec Imogène de son enquête avec Alec et Magnus, elle toqua à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez ordonna Imogène

Maryse entra dans le bureau pour faire face à l'inquisitrice, Imogène était derrière son bureau avec un masque froid. La matriarche savait au fond d'elle que c'était une façade de la vieille femme, depuis l'annonce de l'affiliation de Jace avec Stephen le cœur d'Imogène qui était mort revivait pour son petit-fils. D'autant plus qu'une fois par mois Imogène envoyait des cadeaux pour Jace le gâtant, le blond fut gêné au début par les marques d'affection de sa grand-mère. Il comprit par la suite qu'elle se rattrapait de son retard après la séparation forcé causé par Valentin, elle fit face à Maryse en la regardant. Maryse prit une inspiration et souhaita secrètement que l'idée de son futur gendre allait marcher pour mettre au courant l'inquisitrice de leur enquête en cours,

\- Je voudrais vous remettre des documents en personne pour lesquels Alec avait besoin de votre signature expliqua Maryse en lui montrant des documents

\- Je vois, ton fils fait de l'excellent travail à l'institut complimenta Imogène

\- Il est aidé de Jace et d'Izzy ainsi que de moi-même pour gérer l'institut, d'ailleurs Madame l'inquisitrice, pouvez-vous vous pencher sur ce cas s'il vous plaît proposa Maryse en montrant une fiche

Maryse se pencha vers elle en lui montrant une ligne pour qu'elle la lise, Imogène fronça les sourcils en voyant la ligne. L'idée de Magnus était d'informer Imogène par des lignes cachées dans les documents pour ne pas se faire entendre,

\- Madame l'inquisitrice, mon fils Alec Lightwood soupçonne des membres du conseil d'être des membres du cercle et d'être des agents doubles pour Valentin. Je vous fais lire ses lignes car je sais que les murs ont des oreilles ajoutés aux caméras de surveillance qui nous surveillent en ce moment, nous avons plusieurs suspects, nous avons pu rassembler assez de preuve pour les inculper. Je voudrais que vous nous aidiez à les débusquer lut Imogène à travers les lignes intérieurement

La vieille femme regarda l'autre femme dans la pièce qui confirma la situation,

\- Si vous êtes d'accord pour la permission de mon fils, vous devez apposer votre signature pour dire que vous l'acceptez souligna Maryse

\- J'accorde à votre fils cette permission spéciale, je suis totalement d'accord avec lui accepta Imogène en signant le document

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance remercia Maryse

\- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu ce genre de permission sourit Imogène en regardant Maryse dans les yeux

La matriarche hocha la tête et reprit les documents, elle promit à la vieille femme de la tenir au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête en parlant en paraboles. Elle retourna à l'institut et entra dans le bureau directorial,

\- Alors maman, est-ce que tu as eu la confirmation de l'inquisitrice demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui, nous avons la permission que tu attendais sourit Maryse

\- C'est super se réjouit Alec

\- Parles-en avec Magnus, pendant ce temps je vais aller ranger les documents et mettre une note de service à tout le monde prévint Maryse

Son fils acquiesça de la tête et envoya un message à son amant pour lui dire la nouvelle, plus tard il rentra au loft fatigué par la journée. Il retira sa veste et ses bottes avant de pénétrer dans le salon,

\- Magnus, je suis rentré signala Alec

Il le chercha partout dans le loft avant de trouver une note de son absence et de son possible retard ayant dû partir pour rencontrer un client, il s'assit dans le canapé et commença à regarder la télévision, son petit ami avait réussit à l'initier. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui grommela en portant quelques sacs de shopping et un sac d'écus dans la main, son visage s'éclaira en voyant son amant assis dans le canapé.

\- Bonsoir mon amour et désolé du retard, je devais voir un stupide client qui m'a tenu les jambes, en même temps j'en ai profité pour faire quelques emplettes relata Magnus

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse dire quelque chose, Baby sortit de son corps pour sauter sur l'asiatique en le plaquant au sol. Le sorcier étouffa un gémissement de douleur avant d'éclater de rire devant les léchages du tigre sur son visage,

\- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris, je t'ai beaucoup manqué sourit Magnus en grattant la fourrure de Baby

Alec gémit de plaisir en se mordant les lèvres de plaisir sous les grattages de Magnus sur le félin, le sorcier se leva et embrassa son amant langoureusement.

\- Comment était la journée pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Calme plat, à part qu'il fallait que j'accompagne Jace lors d'une patrouille pour ne pas que je rouille mais sinon pour notre enquête sur les membres du cercles, elle a été approuvée par l'inquisitrice qui est maintenant au courant déclara Alec

\- C'est super se réjouit Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement

Ils passaient la soirée ensemble avant de terminer dans le lit pour faire quelques caresses intimes avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le sorcier était dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Alec

\- Juste que je dois faire quelque chose dans pas longtemps, je te promets que je vais revenir rapidement. Ça va me prendre quatre jours tout ou plus pour ce que j'ai à faire promit Magnus

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne se proposa Alec

\- Non, c'est quelque chose de sorcier que je dois faire au labyrinthe en spirale et je n'ai le droit d'emmener personne là-bas encore moins un sexy chasseur d'ombre avec moi. Les Hauts conseillers vont me tuer premièrement et deuxièmement je serai trop distrait par ton corps magnifique gloussa Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir violemment ce dont se délecta le sorcier aimant les rougissements de son amant, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

Alors qu'Alec s'endormit dans ses bras, Magnus en pleine réflexion tripota son piercing à son oreille et claqua des doigts pour envoyer un message de feu à la personne dont il avait besoin avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Jace et Clary étaient en train de faire des recherches sur les anciennes cachettes de Valentin,

\- Nous aurions besoin d'une autorisation pour nous rendre à Idris déclara Clary

\- Le souci est qu'il faut attendre l'autorisation d'en haut, crois-moi c'est chiant soupira Jace en passant une main sur son visage

Clary regarda les cartes avant de voir une rune se dessiner dans son esprit, elle se mit à sourire avant de prendre sa stèle.

\- Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de portail parce que je vais nous en faire un sourit Clary en traçant une rune

La rune fonda un portail, ils se firent engloutir et se retrouvèrent à Idris. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lac Lynn, Jace parvint à sauver la jeune fille, ils commençaient à trembloter de froid par l'air glacial qui régnait.

\- On devrait appeler du renfort…atchoum éternua Jace

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui les réveilla tous les deux, le noiraud prit son téléphone et plissa les yeux en répondant au téléphone. Magnus se retourna dans son lit pour se rendormir de nouveau avant d'entendre le cri de son amant,

\- TU ES QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LÀ-BAS cria Alec

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Magnus encore ensommeillé

\- J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS ARRÊTER DES CONNERIES PAREILLE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ? JE M'EN FICHE ESPÈCE DE CONNARD jura Alec mécontent

Baby apparut en rugissant de fureur, le sorcier se réveilla complètement et regarda son amant en train de s'habiller furieusement.

\- Un problème bébé questionna Magnus

\- Mon cinglé de parabataï s'est retrouvé à Idris fulmina Alec en faisait rugir Baby

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers l'horloge avant de sauter par terre lui aussi énervé,

\- IL EST PLUS DE TROIS HEURES DU MATIN CET ENCULÉ VA SE RETROUVER DANS UN CORPS DE CANARD POUR LE RESTANT DE SES JOURS menaça Magnus énervé

Ils prirent un portail à l'institut pour récupérer Isabelle avant de partir vers Idris, Jace et Clary les attendaient. Le blond était sur le point de les saluer quand il vit Baby en train de courir vers lui en rugissant de colère, il se mit à courir pendant un moment. Clary grimaça en voyant Jace se faire courser par Baby,

\- Alec, je suis désolée c'est ma faute tout ça. J'ai fait un portail pour être ici, ce n'est pas la faute de Jace s'excusa Clary en se tournant vers Alec

\- D'accord pour toi mais pas pour Jace, j'en ai marre de ses conneries gronda Alec

Baby revint avec un morceau d'un vêtement entre la mâchoire, Magnus frotta la fourrure de Baby en voyant le morceau de tissus entre ses dents.

\- Mais ce que notre félin adorer à réussit à bouffer notre idiot de blond, maintenant il faudra trouver une excuse pour justifier sa mort proposa Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas mort grommela Jace en arrivant

\- Tu es encore en vie, quel dommage je veux dire c'est super commenta Magnus en roulant des yeux

Le blond grommela encore plus dans sa barbe, il se tourna vers les autres.

\- Bon maintenant on pourrait y aller proposa Jace

\- Vas-y montre-le chemin répondit Isabelle

Jace passa devant eux montrant son pantalon déchiré derrière qui montrait son boxer, les autres se retenaient de rire alors que Clary rougissait. Alec eut pitié de son frère et le prévint au sujet de son pantalon troué, le blond rougissait et fusilla Baby qui était encore parmi eux. Ils marchaient pendant un moment quand le blond reconnu le secteur,

\- Je crois savoir où est-ce que nous sommes conclu Jace en s'avançant

Ils virent un chalet que le blondinet reconnu, il leur expliqua que c'était le chalet où il avait vécu avec Valentin. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, allèrent dans le sous-sol et virent des traces au sol.

\- On dirait que Valentin a tenté d'invoquer quelque chose pensa Isabelle

\- Plutôt essayer de partir vers un endroit, je reconnais ce pentagramme. C'est comme un portail pour aller vers une dimension démoniaque, en tout cas je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais ce n'est pas bon pour nous informa Magnus

Ils continuaient d'inspecter chaque recoin de la pièce pour chercher de quelconques indices sur Valentin, Clary remarqua quelque chose en haut d'une étagère, elle le récupéra.

\- Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé avertis Clary

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et virent les différents carnets de Valentin qu'elle tenait dans les mains, Jace fronça les sourcils et prit un carnet pour le lire avant de jurer à voix basses.

\- Ce sont les notes qu'il a écrites en m'élevant comme un cobaye juste après m'avoir enlevé du ventre de ma mère cet enfoiré jura Jace en lisant les notes

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qu'il élevait Jace, il y avait Jonathan aussi mais les notes de Jonathan s'arrête brusquement alors que les tiennes s'arrête vers ton neuvième anniversaire informa Clary

\- L'âge où nos parents l'ont adopté signala Isabelle en regardant son frère

Magnus les avertis de partir rapidement, Jace avant de partir mit le feu au chalet en le regardant se consumé sans état d'âme. Ils rentraient à l'institut, Jace et Clary commençaient à étudier les carnets de Valentin pour trouver un indice sur lui pour le retrouver. Pendant ce temps Jonathan et Valentin se rendirent dans une librairie pour voir le gérant, l'homme les accueillit en souriant.

\- Bonjour, pourrais-je vous aider proposa le gérant

\- Oh que oui sorcier, je veux savoir où est le miroir mortel interrogea Valentin

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez sourit le sorcier crispé

\- Oh vous savez ce dont je parle gronda Valentin perdant patience

Le sorcier tenta de les attaquer pour s'échapper quand Jonathan usa de son pouvoir démoniaque, le sorcier fut assommé sur le coup. Le chef du cercle l'attacha sur la chaise pour le faire parler, le sorcier se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et les vit devant eux.

\- Maintenant je réitère ma question, où est le miroir mortel interrogea Valentin de nouveau

\- Jamais de la vie tu ne l'aura, je ne te le dirai jamais et bonne chance maintenant ricana Le sorcier

L'homme commença à psalmodier un sort avant de saigner du nez et des yeux, Valentin n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit quand le sorcier se suicida avec un sort. Jonathan était stupéfait de la scène,

\- Que s'est-il passé interrogea Jonathan

\- Ce démon s'est fait tuer, rentre à l'institut et essaye d'être sur le coup pour ça au moins nous serons où est le miroir mortel ordonna Valentin

Jonathan retourna à l'institut et fit semblant de s'occuper de son travail normalement, Alec était dans son bureau avec Jace et Clary qui eux détaillaient ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans le journal de Valentin.

\- À mon avis il recherche le miroir mortel pour tenter d'invoquer l'ange Raziel supposa Alec

\- L'ange Raziel s'étonna Clary

\- L'ange Raziel a laissé trois instruments mortels, à savoir la coupe, l'épée et le miroir. Le miroir est le seul instrument que personne ne sait où il est passé expliqua Jace en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle

\- Mais je sais où est le miroir intervint une voix familière

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Jocelyn à la porte du bureau, Clary se refugia dans les bras de sa mère qui lui avait manqué.

\- Comment sais-tu où est le miroir mortel interrogea Alec

\- Je l'ai prit avec moi avec la coupe, je l'ai donné à un ami sorcier pour le cacher sans que je ne sache où si Valentin m'enlevait répondit Jocelyn

La porte s'ouvrit sur un chasseur qui emmena Dot, les trois se retrouvaient en se prenant dans les bras.

\- Je tiens à vous informer qu'Elliot est mort et que je suis la seule qui peut protéger le miroir mortel dorénavant annonça Dot

\- Je pense qu'on doit enquêter en deux groupes, Jace et Clary vous allez voir le corps d'Elliot pendant ce temps Jocelyn, Dot et moi nous irons sur l'emplacement où est le miroir mortel ainsi nous le récupérons avant Valentin. Jace et Clary vous nous rejoindrez plus tard quand je vous enverrai un message sur notre position déclara Alec

Ils hochaient la tête pour se préparer pour la mission, tout le monde sortit du bureau. Alec se redressa de sa chaise avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante dans son corps et la chaleur s'installer au fur à mesure, il serra les dents.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, pas maintenant donne-moi encore un peu de temps pria Alec

Le noiraud passa sa stèle sur sa rune d'endurance et de guérison avant de rejoindre les deux femmes accompagnées d'Izzy qui venait pour la mission, Sébastian rejoint Jace et Clary sur la mission. Ils s'orientaient sur le terrain, Clary mit la main sur sa bouche en voyant l'état d'Elliot,

\- Oh mon dieu Valentin a fait ça demanda Clary horrifiée

\- Non, c'est un sort semblable à du cyanure pour les sorciers ils l'utilisent pour se suicider répondit Jace en examinant le corps

Elle examina la pièce en même temps que Sébastian, elle trouva des fleurs mortes avant de se rappeler du carnet concernant le pouvoir de Jonathan.

\- Les fleurs, elles sont mortes ça veut dire que Jonathan est de mèche avec Valentin révéla Clary

Jace n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçut un message d'Alec sur leur position, il informa les autres de leur position. Jonathan s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller prévenir Valentin, le couple alla au point de rendez-vous. Jocelyn avait pu récupérer le miroir mortel, un portail s'ouvrit sur Jace et Clary qui les rejoignit. Un autre portail s'ouvrit sur Valentin avec une personne à l'apparence hideuse,

\- Enfin ma petite famille réunie à cet instant, mes deux fils, ma fille et ma femme déclara Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils salopard après ce que tu as fait à mes parents cracha Jace plein de haine

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour toi Jonathan mais je suis venu pour le miroir mortel, ma douce Jocelyn remets-le moi et rejoins-moi comme autrefois quand tu étais à mes côtés proposa Valentin

\- Jamais je ne te rejoindrais à nouveau Valentin, comment j'ai pu aider une ordure comme toi cracha Jocelyn

\- Mais tu m'as aimé répliqua Valentin

Jocelyn lança le miroir mortel vers Clary qui scella le miroir, Valentin se mit à crier ce qui fit bouger Jonathan qui tenta de reprendre le miroir des mains de sa sœur.

\- Jonathan s'étonna Clary

\- Désolé petite sœur cracha Jonathan en essayant de la blesser

Alec sortit de nulle part et les attaqua ayant laissé libre-court à sa fureur en se transformant en tigre, il rugit de fureur en les regardant. Valentin le regarda avec fascination,

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Alec Lightwood, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur le pouvoir que tu as mais pour le moment je vais me retirer déclara Valentin

Jonathan se retira aussi de la bataille en suivant son père, Jace cracha de haine avant de faire face à son frère plein de colère. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus que Clary avait appelé,

\- ALEC ordonna Magnus en libérant la chaîne dorée

Alec gronda et se soumit à son dompteur, le sorcier s'accroupit vers lui.

\- Viens ici ordonna Magnus

Le félin s'approcha de lui et ronronna à ses caresses, le dompteur l'embrassa sur le museau et passa son visage sur la fourrure chaude de son amant.

\- Retransforme-toi ordonna Magnus

Alec reprit sa forme humaine et nu, l'asiatique sourit en le voyant de nouveau humain

\- Te voilà chéri sourit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'artefact de Magnus et de chaudes retrouvailles. Bisous glacés. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Il y a un personnage de mangas fera son apparition que tu vas reconnaître facilement dans ce chapitre, demain chapitre assez triste**

**LolliOta: Mordre ses fesses plutôt allez la suite pour toi et moment chaud entre nos deux amoureux**

**Lvagne 126: J'espère que tu vas aimer le moment chaud et me pardonner pour le prochain chapitre et heureusement que je me fais pardonner dans le chapitre 16 XD**

**Alec Barton: "Les filles en mode Drk étaient en train de faire un bowling avec les démons qui hurlaient de peur" Il y a deux personnages que tu vas reconnaître dans ce chapitre XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec était en train de rédiger un document pour l'enclave au sujet de leur recherche sur le miroir, il l'envoya par e-mail en soupirant. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en réalisant le travail qu'il avait effectué depuis qu'il était arrivé à la tête de l'institut, il se leva et pensa aller s'entraîner un moment. Il informa sa mère qui prit le relais en attendant qu'il termine, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller faire son entraînement car sa chaleur le vrilla soudainement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, il informa sa mère de la nouvelle situation et se cacha sous les draps. Maryse entra dans la chambre après avoir été informée, elle passa la main sur le dos de son fils qui se cachait, il retira sa tête en montrant ses oreilles de tigre blancs et ses moustaches. Elle le rassura qu'elle était là pour lui avant qu'il ne se cache de nouveau, elle envoya un message pour sa fille et son autre fils pour qu'ils puissent reprendre le relais à l'institut. Isabelle et Jace répondirent positivement, la matriarche se rappela de son futur gendre et demanda à son fils s'il voulait voir son petit ami. Ce dernier se mit à sangloter en feulant de tristesse ne voulant pas que son petit ami le voit sous cette forme monstrueuse qu'il avait à cause de sa chaleur, elle envoya un message de feu à son futur gendre pour le prévenir de l'état d'Alec. Le sorcier lui envoya comme message de prendre soin de son amant à sa place ce qui toucha Maryse en voyant l'inquiétude profonde du sorcier envers son fils, elle resta avec son fils durant le temps de sa chaleur. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis l'altercation avec Valentin et Jonathan, Clary était médusé et surprise ayant lu les carnets de Valentin que son frère aîné était du côté de Valentin et non du leurs au vu des nombreux abus qu'il avait subis. Jace l'avait rassuré que Jonathan était manipulé par son côté démoniaque de ce fait il ne pouvait pas distinguer le bien du mal, Alec avait appuyé les mots de son parabataï. Entre-temps ils avaient appris que le miroir mortel était un faux, ils avaient conclus que le vrai devrait être caché à Idris sans que personne ne le sache. Ils se mirent à enquêter dessus discrètement, cependant l'enquête de Maryse avec le couple continuaient sans que personne ne le sache. L'inquisitrice avait été mis au parfum, ils accumulaient des preuves pour accuser les membres du conseil. De retour au présent, Alec était toujours caché sous les draps et seule sa queue dépassait les draps.

\- Magnus a répondu demanda Alec en soulevant légèrement la couverture pour regarder sa mère

\- Oui, il était inquiet pour toi maintenant que tu es en chaleur. Il t'aime mon chéri tu le sais ça sourit Maryse s'installant près de lui pour lui caresser le dos

\- Je sais qu'il m'aime mais il n'aimera pas cette partie hideuse de moi, je suis laid ainsi maman rugit Alec de tristesse

\- Bien sûr que non mon ange, tu es tellement beau comme ça. Magnus t'aimera pour ce que tu es rassura Maryse en frottant son dos

Alec feula de tristesse et se cacha encore plus sous les draps, la matriarche sorti un peu et revint en vitesse dans la chambre pour amener des collations pour son fils. Elle posa les bouteilles d'eaux et en mit une sur le lit pour Alec, ce dernier sortit sa main qui était devenu des griffes s'accapara la bouteille d'eau qui disparu sous les draps. Au même moment Sébastian se rendit dans le bureau d'Alec et vit Isabelle à la place en train de consulter la tablette,

\- Alec n'est pas là questionna Sébastian

\- Pour le moment il est en arrêt en clair par son pouvoir du tigre il a hérité de certaines caractéristiques du tigre. Il est en chaleur à cet instant pendant cinq jours et il est avec notre mère dans sa chambre relata Isabelle en l'observant

\- Oh je peux parler avec Maryse du coup pensa Sébastian

\- Malheureusement non ma mère a condamné la chambre d'Alec, personne ne peut entrer et sortir à part elle. D'après ce que je sais mon grand frère se transforme et je n'ai jamais vu sa forme lors de ses chaleurs alors je te déconseille pour le moment et il faut que tu attendes qu'il termine sa chaleur expliqua Isabelle

\- Je comprends accorda Sébastian

Le jeune homme ressortit un peu frustré par la situation, il préféra retourner dans son loft qu'il partageait avec son père. Durant cinq jours Alec subit la douleur de sa chaleur caché sous les draps sous la surveillance de sa mère, après ça il put regagner son bureau et son travail de directeur. Il rentra au loft, retira ses bottes et sa veste.

\- Magnus, je suis là signala Alec

\- Alexander, tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'as manqué durant ses cinq jours d'absences souffla Magnus en venant l'accueillir

Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser goulûment, le noiraud profita du baiser, il lui avait tant manqué. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la chambre pour s'endormir.

\- Alors tu as eu beaucoup de travail le temps que je n'étais pas là questionna Alec

\- Que des plaintes ! C'est Magnus fais-moi une potion, Magnus fais-moi un sort contre ma bonne femme qui essaye de me tuer et bla-bla-bla se plains Magnus en se réfugiant dans le cou d'Alec

\- Oh mon chéri, tous des ingrats envers toi mais rassure-toi je suis là pour te consoler sourit Alec

\- Tu es le meilleur petit ami que je puisse rêver, avec un corps diablement sexy gloussa Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir ce qui délecta son petit ami, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus. Il sourit en s'étirant légèrement, il cligna des yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son dos. Il réalisa très vite ce que c'était, il mordit ses lèvres avant de faire face à son amant qui avait une érection du matin. Il se rapprocha et glissa lentement sa main vers le pantalon en soie de Magnus, il plongea sa main et commença à le masturber. Le sorcier commença à gémir dans son sommeil, Alec accéléra sa prise un peu plus vite. L'asiatique se mit à pousser des râles avant d'ouvrir ses yeux sur Alec qui le masturbait, Magnus l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné et se mit à jouir dans la main de son amant. Alec retira sa main et lécha le sperme ce qui fit grogner le sorcier de plaisir,

\- Bonjour salua Alec en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser

\- Bonjour sayang, eh bien quel réveil j'ai eu ce matin sourit Magnus

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec ça, alors je m'en suis chargé, tu n'as pas aimé conclu Alec

\- Oh que si j'ai aimé même adorer essentiellement quand tu prends ainsi l'initiative sourit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime Magnus confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Le sorcier se mit à sourire encore plus avant de le basculer sur le lit pour le recouvrir de baiser ce qui le fit éclater de rire, Alec riait au baiser de son petit ami. Au même moment Jace était en train de regarder l'hologramme de la ville pour chercher une activité démoniaque, Isabelle le rejoint en lui rendant sa stèle qui s'était cassé et qu'elle avait réparée. Elle remarqua le sourire de bonheur de Jace,

\- Alors club de lecture hier soir conclue Isabelle d'un ton taquin

\- Non, c'est Alec. Il est très heureux ce matin et je ne l'ai pas sentit aussi heureux depuis longtemps se réjouit Jace

\- Je suppose que ça à un rapport avec un certain sorcier supposa Isabelle

\- Tu supposes très bien frangine accorda Jace en la regardant

\- Tu as pu parler avec Clary pour vous deux questionna Isabelle

\- Pas pour le moment mais avec ce qu'il se passe je ne crois pas qu'on en ai l'occasion, excuse-moi je vais aller m'échauffer avant de faire un petit entraînement avec mon parabataï sourit Jace

Isabelle plissa les yeux en regardant le blond se défiler pour la salle d'entraînement, elle balança la tête. Alec débarqua à l'institut un peu plus tard en sifflotant, sa sœur sourit en le voyant joyeux.

\- Jace t'attends pour votre entraînement, c'est rare que tu sois de si bonne humeur est-ce est à cause d'un certain sorcier qui est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn demanda Isabelle

Alec lui lança un regard appuyé pour confirmer sa supposition, il entra dans son bureau et vit sa mère à sa place en train de consulter la tablette en attendant son arrivé. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils qui lui sourit,

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, tu es de bonne humeur remarqua Maryse

Baby sortit du corps d'Alec pour aller se frotter près des jambes de celle-ci, elle le caressa entre les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner. Elle se leva en lui remettant la tablette,

\- Des rapports que tu dois approuver, j'ai fait la plupart pour te faciliter la tâche en prenant les moins importants. L'enclave envoi des diplômés au sein de l'institut et il faudra que tu choisisses des tuteurs pour eux, les diplômés sont Max Lightwood et Sarah Williams. Tu devras faire une liste d'arme à commander auprès des sœurs de fers, j'ai fait une petite vérification et malgré les soins d'Isabelle certains sont vraiment inactifs énuméra Maryse sur le travail

\- Très bien autre nouvelle que je devrais savoir questionna Alec en prenant place à son bureau

\- Ton père va nous rendre visite pour quelques jours et j'espérai sa présence pour organiser un dîner pour une présentation officielle envers Magnus proposa Maryse

\- D'accord, je vais lui demander s'il est disponible ensuite je te le dirai répondit Alec

\- Parfait, je vais aller voir combien d'armes ils nous manquent dans l'armurerie pour que tu puisses le signaler aux sœurs de fer informa Maryse

Alec acquiesça de la tête pour la vérification de sa mère, il vérifia de nouveau le travail que sa mère avait fait en son absence. Il poursuivit et réfléchit aux tuteurs potentiels avant de les noter, il termina son travail et envoya un message de feu aux sœurs de fers pour une commande d'armes après avoir eu la liste que sa mère lui avait donné après avoir vérifié l'armurerie. Il s'étira fatigué par son travail de directeur, il se leva et envoya à sa mère un message pour aller s'entraîner. Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement et prit son arc pour s'entraîner sur les cibles, Jace entra dans la salle et le regarda se concentrer sur les cibles.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas entraîné tous les deux proposa Jace

\- C'est vrai allez viens sourit Alec

Ils se mirent en garde et commencèrent à se battre, le noiraud donna un coup de poing au blond qui l'esquiva avant de le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule. Jace le plaqua en lui faisant une clé de bras, Alec se dégagea en roulant tout en l'entraînant au sol. Le blond se fit plaquer à son tour sur le sol, ils tentaient de prendre l'ascendant sur l'un et l'autre en se battant. Arrivé un moment où ils arrêtaient de se battre en s'allongeant sur le sol, Jace se mit à râler quand Baby apparut sur son ventre.

\- Putain dégage de sur moi râla Jace

\- T'es son jouet préféré gloussa Alec

Jace se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe, Alec se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il salua son parabataï et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre un bain étant en sueur, il retourna dans son bureau pour continuer son travail. Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle entra dans le bureau en furie pour faire face à son frère,

\- Tu m'as désigné pour être la tutrice de Max demanda Isabelle

\- Je pense que tu es la plus qualifiée pour le faire répondit Alec

\- Alec, je suis une ancienne toxicomane alors comment veux-tu enseigner quelque chose à Max rappela Isabelle

\- Justement tu vas lui enseigner à ton tour ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, tu vas le guider sur le bon chemin pour ne pas qu'il commette les mêmes erreurs sourit Alec

Les mots d'Alec touchèrent la jeune femme, il se leva et enlaça sa sœur dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es la meilleure chasseuse d'ombre que je connaisse qui peut lui enseigner ce que je t'ai enseigné, en plus je te fais confiance là-dessus confessa Alec

\- Merci frangin remercia Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien mais la seule chose que je te demande c'est ne pas abuser de ton pouvoir pour le forcer à manger ta cuisine immonde demanda Alec sur un ton plein d'humour

Isabelle le frappa gentiment sur le torse ce qui les fit rire, ils firent un câlin avant que la jeune femme ne sorte du bureau pour aller voir leur frère. Alec soupira longuement et retourna au travail, après sa journée à l'institut il retourna au loft. Il retira sa veste et ses bottes,

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Magnus sortit de son atelier et vint l'accueillir en l'embrassant,

\- Comment était la journée demanda Magnus

\- Assez calme, j'ai fait quelques patrouilles avec Jace pour ne pas perdre la main et calmer Izzy qui a été choisi pour enseigner à Max raconta Alec

\- Le plus jeune de la fratrie va devenir à son tour un grand Shadowhunter souligna Magnus

\- Il a reçu sa première rune, malgré qu'au fond de moi je ne veux pas trop qu'il aille sur le terrain soupira Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux

Le sorcier lui massa les épaules en y voyant les tensions, il l'embrassa dans la nuque ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

\- Les oisillons doivent tôt ou tard quitter le nid déclara Magnus

Alec se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, ils décidaient de manger sur place comme le noiraud ne voulait pas sortir et voulait profiter de l'intimité du loft. Ils discutaient pendant le dîner, Alec rigola à une histoire drôle de Magnus. Le sorcier se rappela à temps de quelque chose,

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui est assez important lança Magnus

\- C'est grave s'inquiéta Alec ayant peur

\- Non pas grave comme tu le crois sayang, juste tu te souviens de la mission sorcière où je dois aller eh bien je vais partir dans quelques jours déclara Magnus

\- Pour combien de jours interrogea Alec

\- Je vais y aller pour deux semaines tout au plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps la mission va prendre expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais t'attendre si tu me promets de revenir en un seul morceau demanda Alec

\- Je reviendrai pour tes beaux yeux et aussi pour ton corps magnifique susurra Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Le maître-tigre rougit devant les mots de son petit ami, il sourit et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à flirter ensemble celle-ci se termina par des caresses intimes. Le lendemain Magnus se leva pour se préparer à partir, Alec se réveilla et vint l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer souffla Alec

Baby jaillit de son corps et s'approcha de Magnus en grognant de tristesse, le sorcier caressa le tigre ce qui provoqua un gémissement à Alec.

\- Je reviendrai très vite, je t'ai promis que je reviendrai pour tes beaux yeux sourit Magnus

\- Tiens tes paroles Sorcier ou sinon tu ferras face à la colère d'un Shadowhunter très énervé menaça Alec faussement

Magnus arqua un sourcil en se retournant pour le voir, il fit un sourire en coin en l'observant. Alec gloussa devant sa fausse menace.

\- Est-ce des menaces Shadowhunter demanda Magnus

\- Exactement ce sont des menaces Sorcier, si tu ne tiens pas tes paroles tu me verras dans une colère noire articula Alec

\- Alors je tiendrai parole pour ne pas mettre le directeur de l'institut de New York en colère sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant que l'asiatique ne fasse un mouvement de main pour faire un portail. Il lui bécota un baiser encore une fois,

\- Je reviens très vite déclara Magnus en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Alec soupira longuement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers l'institut, durant le séjour de Magnus il se noya dans le travail. Pendant ce temps Magnus se retrouva au mont Tibet, il claqua des doigts pour avoir un manteau chaud en jurant à voix basse par rapport la tempête de neige. Il se dirigea vers un endroit, il vit une barrière magique qui le repoussa légèrement. Il attendit un moment quand un jeune moine ressortit d'un portail,

\- Suivez-moi déclara l'enfant

Le sorcier le suivit à l'intérieur dans un monastère, il observa les moines dans les lieux en train de prier. L'enfant le fit parcourir plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un rideaux de perles semblable à des flocons de neiges, l'enfant le salua et le laissa seul. Il entra à l'intérieur pour voir une femme blonde aux yeux noisette assise en train de boire un verre d'alcool, elle était très belle habillée d'un yukata gris avec par-dessus une veste verte. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en deux couettes basses,

\- Magnus Bane, quel plaisir de te voir salua la jeune femme

\- Bonjour ma chère Tsunade, je vois que tu profites toujours de la vie malgré que tu sois dans un monastère salua Magnus

\- Bien avant que ce lieu ne devienne un lieu saint, c'est chez moi d'abord. Que viens-tu faire ici interrogea Tsunade

\- Eh bien comme tu le sais cinquante ans ont passés et je suis ici pour renouveler mon artefact répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, tu es sûr que tu veux encore une fois je fasse un artefact pour toi au lieu de contrôler ton…stoppa Tsunade

\- Je suis sûr de moi, de plus je ne veux pas qu'on voit cet aspect. Il y a que toi qui connaisse réellement la vérité sur cet aspect de moi alors je veux un artefact s'il te plaît coupa Magnus déterminé

Tsunade souffla et but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'alcool, elle se redressa étant à demi allongé sur des coussins moelleux.

\- Très bien, j'accepte de faire un nouvel artefact pour toi, mais tu devras rester ici pendant un moment le temps nécessaire déclara Tsunade

\- Parmi ses moines demanda Magnus effaré

\- Un problème avec eux interrogea Tsunade en haussant un sourcil

\- Ouais, il faut être taré pour faire vœux de chasteté s'horrifia Magnus

La jeune femme éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, elle essuya ses larmes et accepta que le sorcier reste chez elle.

\- SHIZUNE cria Tsunade

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts brun habillée d'un kimono noir sortit d'une pièce, elle salua Magnus.

\- Que puis-je faire Tsunade demanda Shizune

\- Ramène-moi encore du saké proposa Tsunade

\- QUOI ? NON PAS QUESTION DEPUIS CE MATIN, TU NE FAIS QUE BOIRE s'écria Shizune

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas bu autant que ça souligna Tsunade

Magnus arqua un sourcil en voyant les bouteilles vides jonchés sur le sol, la jeune brune fit un regard scandalisée. Le sorcier ricana et s'assit avec l'autre sorcière pour partager un verre d'alcool, plus tard elle se mit au travail pour faire l'artefact de Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Alec revenait de l'institut et rentra dans le loft, malgré que Magnus ne soit pas là il avait préféré venir pour s'occuper de Président Miaou même si la nourriture du chat était toujours pleine magiquement. Il retira ses bottes et sa veste, il alla prendre une douche, Magnus arriva au même moment. Le sorcier entendit le bruit de la douche ce qui le fit sourire, il marcha vers la salle de bain et s'appuya contre l'embrasure. Alec sentit un regard sur lui, il se retourna pour voir son petit ami en train de l'observer.

\- Tu es enfin rentré sourit Alec

\- Oh que oui et je suis accueillit par une vision enchanteresse, vraiment je devrai m'absenter assez souvent pour être reçut comme ça susurra Magnus

\- Je termine de me doucher et je suis à toi répondit Alec

L'asiatique frissonna devant les paroles de son amant, il lui fit un sourire taquin et l'attendit dans leur chambre. Le noiraud ressortit de la douche en s'essuyant avec une serviette, il chercha son petit ami partout avant d'entendre du bruit. Il retourna dans la chambre,

\- Magnus appela Alec

Magnus apparut derrière lui en lui touchant l'épaule lentement avec son doigt avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres,

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Magnus

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi répondit Alec en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, j'en ai profité pour t'acheter ça déclara Magnus en sortant un collier de sa poche

Alec sentit son amant en train de lui mettre un collier avec une perle bleu-noire sur son cou, il le toucha avec amour.

\- J'ai mis un sort de localisation et toutes sortes de charmes pour te protéger et m'assurer que tu es toujours en sécurité

Le maître-tigre se retourna et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se déplaçaient vers le lit. Ils tombaient dessus, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou pour faire des suçons et mordilla chaque parcelle de la peau de son amant. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le torse, il lécha le téton qui durcit à son contact. Avec sa main il pinça l'autre téton, il prit le téton en bouche pour le téter ce qui provoqua des gémissements de plaisir à Alec. L'asiatique se délaissa du téton pour s'attaquer à l'autre, pendant quelques minutes il taquina les morceaux de chairs. Il les délaissa pour reprendre son chemin, il retira le boxer du noiraud qui hocha la tête pour lui donner son consentement. Il jeta son boxer derrière lui, l'immortel lui écarta les jambes pour se placer devant l'érection. Magnus le prit en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec serra l'oreiller sous lui sous le plaisir tout en bougeant ses hanches avant d'être maintenu par son amant. Le dompteur renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge en contractant ses muscles, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en agrippant les cheveux de Magnus. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui avant de se déverser dans la bouche de l'asiatique qui l'avala, le dompteur revint l'embrasser amoureusement. Alec l'allongea à son tour sur le lit, l'embrassa tout en déboutonnant son pantalon et le masturba. Le noiraud se plaça devant l'érection et plissa les yeux, Magnus se redressa légèrement en l'observant.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec ça questionna Magnus amusé

L'archer ne répondit pas mais sourit à la place en prenant l'érection dans sa bouche, le sorcier écarquilla des yeux devant l'audace de son amant. Il serra les dents sous le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche humide d'Alec sur son gland, il poussa des râles de plaisir. Alec lécha toute la longueur de Magnus, il le suçota de nouveau. Le dompteur sentit la jouissance monter en lui,

\- Alexander…retire-toi…retire-toi…n'avale-pas gémit Magnus

Le chasseur ne l'écouta pas et continua de faire la fellation à son amant, ce dernier ne put retenir son orgasme et se déversa dans la bouche d'Alec. Celui-ci avala en s'étouffant un peu n'ayant pas l'habitude, il lécha ses lèvres en regardant le sorcier qui était essoufflé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as avalé demanda Magnus

\- Parce que ton sperme est tellement bon et que je voulais le goûter pendant qu'il était encore chaud au lieu d'être tiède sur ma main gloussa Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus Bane répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de passer à table, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous dans le bureau pour essayer de déterminer l'emplacement du miroir mortel, Clary était en train de marcher légèrement quand elle regarda un tableau de l'ange Raziel qui se tenait sur le lac avec la coupe et l'épée dans chaque main. Elle se rappela quand elle avait eu une vision dans le lac Lynn,

\- Je crois savoir où est le miroir mortel déclara Clary

\- Comment ça tu le sais demanda Maryse confuse

\- Eh bien rappelez-vous quand l'ange Raziel se tient au-dessus du lac Lynn avec l'épée et la coupe, sur l'eau il y a son reflet. Le lac Lynn est le miroir mortel révéla Clary

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Max et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Je savais que tu allais le reconnaître Tsunade et Shizune XD elels vont revenir dans plusieurs chapitres ne t'en fais pas XD allez le chapitre dure en émotion**

**Lavigne 126: Je savais que j'allais être punis mais bon je me rattrape demain **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec était en train de rire sous les baisers de Magnus, le sorcier lui faisait des baisers dans le cou ce qui le faisait rire encore plus. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement puis se levaient pour aller faire le petit déjeuner ensemble, Magnus en profita pour taquiner son amant en venant l'embrasser dans le cou et le serrer dans ses bras. Ils firent des gaufres et des crêpes avant de manger tous les deux, ils se séparaient pour la journée pour aller chacun au travail. Le noiraud se rendit dans l'institut et trouva Jace devant l'ordinateur en train de chercher une activité démoniaque, Baby jaillit de son corps et le plaqua à son grand désarroi par terre pour lui mâcher les cheveux. Le blond se mit à gronder en clamant qu'il n'était pas le jouet d'un sale matou, l'archer fronça les sourcils ce qui se refléta sur Baby qui donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue de Jace qui étouffa un son d'étranglement. Isabelle et Max les rejoignirent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant le blond sous le félin, Baby se dégagea à la grande joie de Jace pour aller sauter sur Max pour lui faire des léchouilles. Le plus jeune de la fratrie éclata de rire sous les léchouilles de l'autre partie d'âme de son frère aîné, il comprit qu'il avait beaucoup manqué à son frère. Alec vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, Max fit la moue, ils entendirent de nouveau un bruit et virent Jace de nouveau sous Baby qui lui mâchouillait encore une fois les cheveux. Ça fera un mois que Magnus était de retour à New York après être partit changer son artefact, Alec n'avait pas tenté de chercher à savoir étant trop heureux de le retrouver ce qui réconforta le sorcier qui ne voulait pas parler de cet aspect qu'il cachait. Entre-temps ils avaient réussi à trouver le miroir mortel, ils avaient cependant pour le moment réussit à le garder pour eux. Maryse et le couple touchaient presque au but concernant l'enquête sur les membres du conseil affilier à Valentin, beaucoup furent démasqués par les preuves qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Pour le moment seule Imogène était au courant de la situation, elle attendait qu'ils ait finis de rassembler toutes les preuves nécessaires pour les faire tomber un par un. Jonathan se faisait toujours passer pour Sébastian Verlac pour espionner l'institut pour le compte de Valentin, ce dernier prévoyait d'enlever Alec pour tenter de déterminer son pouvoir. De retour au présent Maryse rejoint ses enfants dans la salle des opérations, elle plissa le nez en voyant Jace sous Baby.

\- Jace, quand tu auras finis de jouer avec Baby, va prendre une douche ordonna Maryse

Jace s'étrangla d'incrédulité devant l'ordre de sa mère adoptive, sa fratrie se moqua de lui en riant. La matriarche fit le topo du travail à son fils qui se dirigea vers le bureau, il s'assit en écoutant les différentes tâches qu'avait effectuées sa mère.

\- Très bien, par contre je voudrais que tu envoies une invitation pour les représentants du monde obscur car j'ai l'intention de faire une réunion pour les avertir de la situation actuelle ordonna Alec

\- Es-tu sûr demanda Maryse curieuse

\- Oui, je veux qu'ils sachent ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je ne veux rien leur cacher, pour attraper Valentin il nous faudra l'aide de tout le monde alors nous avons besoin du monde obscur et aussi pour en finir avec les anciennes querelles d'autrefois déclara Alec

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi quand tu dis ses paroles, dire qu'autrefois j'avais les mêmes pensées que toi avoua Maryse

Alec fut surpris par la révélation de sa mère, il fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Pourtant tu as été un membre du cercle avec papa souligna Alec

Maryse soupira et s'assit en face de son fils, elle lissa les plis de sa robe d'un geste anodin. Elle le regarda plongée dans ses lointains souvenirs,

\- Je partageais ses idéaux quand ton oncle Max était encore parmi nous, je croyais que j'allais révolutionner le monde. Mais mon monde s'est effondré le jour où il a voulu épouser une terrestre en quittant l'enclave, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire changer d'avis en lui disant de lui faire boire la coupe mortelle qui était encore à l'enclave à ce moment-là. Mais il nous a quitté malgré tout, pendant des jours j'ai pleuré. Quand je suis rentrée à l'académie, à ce moment-là j'ai rencontré Valentin. Il m'a séduite avec ses idéaux sur le changement auprès de l'enclave, pour être honnête avec toi mon chéri secrètement je voulais qu'une seule loi soit changer raconta Maryse

\- Celle qui te permettrait de voir oncle Max déduisit Alec

\- Je voulais tellement le revoir, puis les idéaux de Valentin ont changés ce qui nous a séduits encore plus et nous nous sommes laissés manipuler relata Maryse le regard lointain

\- Maintenant je peux te comprendre maman, j'aurai fait la même chose si c'était Izzy et Jace ou bien même Max sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour aller faire ce que son fils lui avait demander de faire, Alec soupira et se mit au travail. Un peu plus tard Isabelle entra dans le bureau furibonde, elle ferma la fenêtre et la porte pour parler avec lui sans être interrompu.

\- C'est vrai que tu vas confier des missions sur le terrain à Max questionna Isabelle

\- Max est un Shadowhunter maintenant et il est un soldat aussi je te rappelle rappela Alec

\- Il est encore trop jeune pour être sur le terrain Alec, je refuse qu'il aille sur le terrain refusa Isabelle

\- Je comprends mais rappelle-toi que tu avais le même âge que lui quand tu es partie sur ta première mission se souvint Alec

Isabelle soupira longuement devant l'argumentation véridique d'Alec, ce dernier se leva de son bureau et la prit dans ses bras en sachant qu'elle était inquiète pour leur jeune frère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, nous serons là pour le protégé promis Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Tu me le promets demanda Isabelle

\- Je viens de te dire que nous serions là pour défendre Max, nous sommes ses grands-frères et sœur sourit Alec en lui caressant la joue

La jeune femme sourit quand son frère lui embrassa le front, elle repartit chercher Max pour son entraînement. Alec souffla et retourna à son travail, plus tard il rentra au loft.

\- Salut mon chéri salua Magnus en sortant son atelier

\- Salut mon amour salua Alec en venant vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils s'assirent dans le canapé pour se câliner. Le sorcier invoqua des verres d'alcool pour eux,

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, le calme plat pour le moment. Et toi je pari que c'était des plaintes conclu Alec amusé

\- Alexander, je ne fais pas que me plaindre de mes clients tu sais. Bon certes il y en a certains qui sont énervants mais d'autres sont très amusants répondit Magnus

\- Je n'en doute pas, alors que proposes-tu comme soirée questionna Alec

\- Que penses-tu d'aller dans un restaurant en Italie et de nous promener vers la Seine tous les deux ou peut-être à Venise proposa Magnus en se levant pour lui tendre la main

\- J'accepte de te suivre sourit Alec

Ils allaient dans un restaurant en Italie avant de se promener à Venise dans une gondole, ils rentraient au loft pour terminer la soirée par des caresses intimes. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans la salle des opérations en train d'écouter Isabelle lui parler d'une mission en lui montrant l'hologramme de la ville, Sébastian appuyait les dires de la jeune femme. Alec acquiesça de la tête avant de la lever en souriant, sa sœur fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était plus concentré sur elle et tourna la tête en arborant le même sourire que lui.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant sourit Isabelle

La jeune femme rejoignit une jeune femme du même âge qu'elle, elle était asiatique avec les cheveux noirs. Elles s'enlaçaient et elle enlaça Alec aussi,

\- Je suis contente de te voir Aline, comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle

\- Je vais très bien, au faut Alec félicitation pour ta nomination pour le poste de directeur de l'institut félicita Aline

\- Merci alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à l'institut ? Tu es parvenu à convaincre ta mère de venir ici ou tu es en visite interrogea Alec

\- Disons que je suis ici pour voir mon cousin sous les ordres de ma tante Elodie répondit Aline en regardant Sébastian

Jonathan serra les dents en sachant qu'il avait oublié d'enquêter sur la vie de celui qu'il avait tué, il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Aline, mais c'est juste que j'étais en mission et un démon m'a en quelque sorte arrangé le portrait et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits c'était dans un hôpital de terrestre, je ne savais plus où j'étais et qui j'étais avant de me souvenir petit à petit raconta Jonathan en mentant

\- Je comprends mais il faut que tu informes notre tante qui est très inquiète pour toi sourit Aline

Jonathan fit un autre sourire pour la rassurer, après avoir quitté l'institut il se dirigea vers son appartement. Il entra à l'intérieur pour ouvrir un placard pour le voir vide, il jura à voix basse. Le vrai Sébastian se traînait en boitant vers l'institut, Aline venait de sortir avec Isabelle, elles étaient en train de discuter ensemble. Il reconnut sa cousine et tenta de l'appeler malgré qu'il soit loin, Jonathan arriva à temps pour le tuer en le transperçant avec une épée séraphique.

\- Je passerai ton bonjour à ta cousine avant de la tuer la prochaine fois ricana Jonathan

Sébastian mourut en tendant la main vers sa cousine, Jonathan prit le corps et rentra chez lui. Les deux jeunes femmes tournaient la tête ayant entendu un bruit,

\- Ça doit être le vent pensa Isabelle

\- Je pense aussi conclu Aline

Elles continuaient leurs discussions sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elles rentraient un peu plus tard à l'institut. Trois jours plus tard Aline rentra à Idris au grand soulagement de Jonathan qui voyait sa couverture se compromettre avec la présence de la jeune femme, il espionnait toujours l'institut pour le compte de Valentin. Le vieil homme voulait l'emplacement exact du miroir mortel,

\- Je crois qu'ils savent où est le miroir mortelle pensa Valentin

\- Et toi ? Sais-tu où il est car personne ne l'as jamais vue depuis Jonathan Shadowhunter demanda Jonathan

\- J'ai des doutes mais je veux le confirmer auprès d'eux ainsi je pourrai rassembler les trois instruments mortels pour réaliser mon vœux envers l'ange Raziel déclara Valentin

\- Je me demande quel genre de vœux tu voudrais faire se demanda Jonathan

\- Je veux que l'ange se débarrasse de toutes les créatures diaboliques qui pullulent sur terre répondit Valentin

Jonathan plissa les yeux en regardant son père, Valentin se retourna pour regarder son fils qui lui lançait un regard étrange. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ferai exception pour toi comme tu es mon fils, jamais je ne voudrais ta mort déclara Valentin

\- C'est vrai que tu ne souhaites pas ma mort vue que j'ai beaucoup fait pour toi, même en ce moment, peut-être que je songerai à te rendre l'épée mortelle songea Jonathan légèrement dément

Valentin avala sa salive difficilement en regardant son fils qui avait une lueur de démence dans les yeux, le jeune Morgenstern se reprit avant de se diriger vers l'institut pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur le miroir mortel. Alec était amusé en regardant Jace en train de râler sous Baby qui lui mâchouillait ses cheveux,

\- Que quelqu'un m'aide et me dégage ce gros matou du dos supplia Jace

\- Personne ne va t'aider Jace, car ils savent tous que tu es le jouet préféré de Baby déclara Isabelle avant d'éclater de rire

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet pour félin maintenant dégager-le de mon dos, il pèse une tonne railla Jace

Baby feula et lui donna un coup de léchouille sur le visage, Jace fit une grimace de dégoût devant la bave du tigre sur son visage.

\- Tu sais Jace, a ce qui paraît la bave de tigre est très bonne pour le teint se moqua Isabelle

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas ? Pourquoi moi pleurnicha Jace faussement

Max les rejoint et éclata de rire en même temps que sa sœur, le duo se mit ensemble pour se moquer de Jace. Alec sourit devant les chamailleries de sa fratrie, Baby retourna dans son corps au grand soulagement de Jace. Le blond essuya la bave sur son visage et fit craquer ses poings en observant Isabelle et Max,

\- Qui rira le premier qui rira le dernier ricana Jace d'une leur menaçant

Maryse arriva au même moment et plissa le nez en passant près du blond, Jace était sur le point de courser le duo.

\- Par l'ange Jace va prendre une douche tout de suite ordonna Maryse

\- Mais…commença Jace

La matriarche arqua un sourcil très menaçant à son encontre ce qui le fit trembler de peur, il hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche. Alec secoua la tête devant la scène et écouta sa mère au sujet de l'enclave, ayant terminé son travail il rentra au loft et passa la soirée avec Magnus. Pendant ce temps Max entra discrètement dans la chambre de Clary, il fouilla dans les tiroirs pour trouver la boîte de Jonathan et prit ce dont il avait besoin. Jonathan entra discrètement dans le bureau d'Alec pour chercher des renseignements pour son père sur le miroir, il fouilla les tiroirs avant de se redresser vivement en entendant la porte claquée. Il trouva Max qui lui bloquait la porte,

\- Max, je cherchais Alec pour lui parler d'un truc et je cherchais aussi quelque chose sourit Jonathan nerveusement

\- Arrête ton char Jonathan, je t'ai reconnu. Je t'ai suivis avec ça indiqua Max en montrant les mèches de cheveux de Jonathan bébé

\- Izzy t'as bien enseigner à ce que je vois cracha Jonathan

Max prit un poignard et le lança sur le vieux, ce dernier l'attrapa et lui donna un coup puissant à la tête ce qui le fit s'évanouir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Clary qui était curieuse de le voir à l'intérieur du bureau d'Alec,

\- Oh tu es là, Alec est déjà rentré signala Clary

\- C'est ce que j'ai vue, en fait je suppose que je vais t'accompagner en attendant qu'il revienne sourit Jonathan

La rousse hocha la tête et marcha dans le couloir, Jonathan jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau où il avait mis le corps de Max. Plus tard il revint dans le bureau pour prendre son corps mais il était déjà partit en laissant quelques flaques de sang, Isabelle sortit de son entraînement et marcha vers sa chambre avant de voir des traces de sang dans cette direction. Elle entra inquiète avant de voir Max allongé par terre avec une flaque de sang autour de sa tête,

\- MAX, AU SECOURS IL Y A QUELQU'UN cria Isabelle paniquée

Jace et Maryse ayant entendu son cri vinrent dans la chambre, Maryse cria à son tour en voyant son jeune fils dans une mare de sang. Ils l'emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie, le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner ce qui les réveilla.

\- Si c'est Blondie qui s'est encore retrouver à Idris je jure que je lui crame les fesses grommela Magnus

Alec répondit avant de sauter pour s'habiller en vitesse sous le regard incrédule de son petit ami,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus

\- Max s'est fait attaquer s'affola Alec

\- D'accord je viens avec toi, je pourrais le soigner déclara Magnus en s'habillant aussi

Ils prirent le portail rapidement pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, Magnus ne perdit pas de temps et s'engouffra dans la chambre où Max était. Alec consola sa sœur dans ses bras en regardant Robert réconforter sa mère, Magnus ressortit à peu près deux heures plus tard. Il vacillait énormément avant de se faire rattraper par Alec qui l'assis sur une chaise,

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, c'est à lui de faire de son mieux déclara Magnus

\- Je t'en remercie Magnus, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour nous remercia Maryse en lui tenant la main

Clary vint dans les couloirs l'air inquiet sur le visage, Alec et la famille levaient la tête vers elle.

\- Il faut que tu vois ça demanda Clary

Ils allaient dans la salle de vidéo surveillance pour voir Max sortir de la chambre de Clary en pistant quelque chose et rentrer dans le bureau d'Alec, la vidéo fut brouillé jusqu'à ce que Max rejoigne la chambre d'Isabelle.

\- Il a pisté quelqu'un et cette personne l'as attaquer conclu Jace

\- Mais qui donc demanda Isabelle encore inquiète pour Max

\- Jonathan, il doit être ici. Il était avec Valentin, ça veut dire qu'il a attaqué Max qui a découvert son identité déclara Alec

Jace et Isabelle reculaient de peur en voyant les griffes d'Alec signe qu'il était furieux, il ordonna à Jace et Clary de chercher Jonathan. Isabelle était auprès de ses parents en attendant les résultats de Max, elle était dans les bras de Magnus qui la soutenait. La rousse vint la voir,

\- Izzy, j'aurai besoin de ton Electrum pour trouver Jonathan. J'ai appris qu'il est allergique à ça demanda Clary

\- Prends-le répondit Isabelle en lui donnant le bracelet

\- Des nouvelles de Max ? questionna Clary

\- Pas encore, les médecins sont toujours à l'intérieur, un frère silencieux va arriver pour le soigner répondit Isabelle

La rousse hocha la tête et soumit tous les chasseurs à l'Electrum pour trouver Jonathan, Jonathan passa pour partir rapidement.

\- Ah Sébastian, tu es la dernière personne pour passer le test sourit Clary en lui donnant la pierre

\- D'accord, je vais la tenir sourit Sébastian en tenant la pierre dans sa main

Isabelle arriva plus tard pour récupérer son Electrum, Clary lui donna avant de remarquer l'odeur de la chair brûlé.

\- ARRÊTE-TOI JONATHAN stoppa Clary en lançant un poignard

\- Zut je suis démasqué gloussa Jonathan en attrapant le poignard

\- Espèce de salopard, t'en prendre à mon frère fulmina Isabelle

Jonathan lui lança le poignard de Clary, Isabelle était sur le point de le recevoir quand un bras la protégea. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Alec avec ses yeux de tigre,

\- Ça tu vas me le payer enfoiré fulmina Alec

\- Trop tard, je viendrai te chercher plus tard rigola Jonathan en partant dans l'ascenseur

Jace et les autres étaient furieux, ils retournaient vers l'armurerie pour se venger de Jonathan. Ils se mirent à sa recherche, au même moment Jonathan avait rejoint Valentin qui était sur le point de partir pour rejoindre son armée à Idris. Il rassura son fils en faisant des damnés pour ralentir l'équipe, il s'enfuit par un portail ayant retrouvé l'épée mortelle. Alec et les autres arrivaient dans une vieille église, ils se séparent chacun en deux groupes. Le noiraud était en train de marcher en restant sur ses gardes,

\- Quand ça sera finis tu pourras m'expliquer décréta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon parabataï sourit Jace

Le maître-tigre sourit avant de renifler des odeurs de morts derrière le mur, il tira sa flèche pour découvrir des damnés. Ils commençaient à se battre tous les deux quand Jonathan arriva et captura Jace pour l'emporter avec lui, les filles ayant entendu du bruit les rejoints.

\- Jonathan est là-haut avec Jace, allez l'aider je m'occupe d'ici déclara Alec

\- Moi je reste avec toi proposa Clary

\- Entendu, Izzy dépêche-toi demanda Alec en tirant vers un damné

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à courir rapidement pour sauver son frère, Jonathan était en train de l'étrangler.

\- Mon père ne pourrait pas savoir qui de nous deux est le vrai Jonathan ricana Jonathan

Jace tenta de se dégager de son étranglement, un poignard toucha le dos de Jonathan il relâcha l'autre blond. Il se retourna pour voir Isabelle, elle déroula son fouet et le fouetta avec fureur et haine pour le Morgenstern.

\- Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à mon frère de la sorte fulmina Isabelle

\- Ton frère était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, j'espère qu'il crèvera ricana Jonathan en tenant son fouet

Jonathan tira le fouet vers lui en déstabilisant la jeune brune, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Une dague l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, Clary arriva et se battit contre lui avant de se faire jeter sur le côté.

\- Vraiment dommage sœurette il te manque beaucoup d'expérience se moqua Jonathan

\- Vraiment dommage pour toi que tu vas te faire massacrer critiqua Clary à son tour

Le blond se retourna pour voir Alec sous sa forme de tigre courir vers lui pour sauter sur lui, le tigre le griffa de part en part avant d'arracher des bouts de chairs avec sa mâchoire. Jonathan le repoussa assez loin avant de se faire transpercer par Jace,

\- Je ne suis pas Jonathan, mon nom est Jace Herondale connard cracha Jace en le jetant dans la rivière

Ils regardaient le corps de Jonathan flottait et disparaître, ils se retournaient pour voir Alec sous sa forme de tigre. Il était encore sous l'influence de sa colère,

\- Le seul moyen est de le faire courser jusqu'à Magnus signala Isabelle

\- Je sens que je vais avoir des marques sur les fesses se lamenta Jace

Le blond titilla son parabataï qui commença à le courser jusqu'à l'institut, entre-temps Isabelle avait prévenu Magnus de la transformation d'Alec. Le sorcier se tenait devant l'institut et vit le blond traverser à côté de lui en laissant se charger de son parabataï,

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en levant son bracelet

La chaîne les relia, Alec se soumit à son dompteur. L'asiatique se rapprocha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour le caresser lentement,

\- Bon tigre, retransforme-toi maintenant ordonna Magnus

Alec reprit sa forme humaine et sourit à son amant, ce dernier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Te voilà mon amour sourit Magnus

Le maître-tigre s'évanouis dans les bras de son dompteur qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il attendit son réveil. Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla et vit son amant près de lui,

\- Est-ce que Max est tiré d'affaire demanda Alec en se redressant

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu des nouvelles pour le moment, ton frère est toujours dans la salle des soins répondit Magnus

L'asiatique le laissa s'habiller avant de rejoindre la famille qui attendait encore dans la salle d'attente, un médecin sortit de la chambre après plus de trois heures d'intervention sur Max.

\- Docteur, comment va mon fils demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Je suis désolé, nous avons tenté tout notre possible mais il n'a pas survécu. Magnus Bane avait réussi à stabiliser son état mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je suis encore une fois désolé annonça le docteur

\- Non, NON PAS MON FILS s'écria Maryse en s'effondrant dans les bras de Robert

Isabelle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Jace qui se mit à pleurer aussi, Alec tomba à genoux encore sous le choc quand Magnus le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Le médecin les laissa rentrer pour dire une dernière fois au revoir, Maryse entra avec Robert pour pleurer sur le corps de son jeune fils.

\- Max sanglota Maryse sur son corps

Robert tenait sa femme en pleurant aussi, Alec se leva aussi pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à son frère. Il entra soutenu par Magnus, il avait les larmes sur ses joues. D'une main tremblante il caressa la joue froide de son frère,

\- Max souffla Alec

\- Alexander, il faut que tu lui dises au revoir souligna Magnus

Le noiraud se pencha et embrassa le front de son frère, il ressortit de la pièce plongé dans ses souvenirs. Son petit ami le suivit, Alec marcha jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'arrêter.

\- Magnus pourrais-tu me laisser seul s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux je reste dans les parages répondit Magnus

Le noiraud entra dans sa chambre et resta au beau milieu de la chambre, il tomba dans la pièce en sanglotant. Il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces, Magnus dehors à la porte serra ses poings jusqu'au sang en entendant le cri de son amant.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la haine d'une mère et moment de douceur. Bisous glacés. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais plein de douceur et de tristesse**

**Maia 0067: Le chapitre est encore un peu triste mais plein de douceur **

**Alec Barton: Tu avais intérêt à te rattraper XD ouais Tsunade et Shizune vont revenir plus tard pour l'artéfact de Magnus, l'artéfact je l'ai déjà dis c'est le piercing de son oreille et pour l'apparence je ne vais rien dire XD allez chapitre un très triste au début mais qui se termine avec de l'amour **

**Lavigne 126: Fort heureusement que je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre avec les idées que tu m'as donnée, XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec regarda une photo tristement entre ses mains, il lâcha encore des larmes sur ses joues et étouffa un sanglot. Baby était allongé sur le lit près de lui en train de feuler tristement, Magnus venait de téléphoner à Catarina pour qu'elle puisse prendre en charge ses clients pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de son petit ami. Elle accepta en lui conseillant de prendre soin d'Alec, il vint s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte et regarda son amant en train de sangloter sur une photo. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, il regarda la photo pour voir un Alec âgé de neuf ans avec une Isabelle âgée de sept ans qui tenaient un bébé âgé de quelques heures dans leurs bras. Les deux souriaient de joie en voyant leur petit frère qui venait de naître, Alec se blottit dans les bras de son amant en sanglotant de nouveau. Magnus le tint et lui caressa les cheveux pour le consoler, le noiraud s'endormit fatiguer d'avoir pleuré. Le sorcier resta à ses côtés sans retenir ses larmes lui aussi, se souvenant du plus jeune de la fratrie, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Au même moment Clary marcha dans le couloir sans but précis, elle entendait encore les cris et les pleurs de Maryse dans une chambre avec Robert qui la consolait. Isabelle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre sans vouloir voir personne, elle avait changée de chambre ne voulant pas la chambre où son petit frère était décédé. Ça fera quatre jours que Max était mort de la main de Jonathan, le jeune Lightwood avait découvert l'identité de Jonathan et en avait payé de sa vie. Sa fratrie s'était vengé de sa mort en tuant Jonathan mais ils allaient devoir faire le deuil en préparant la cérémonie, Alec était rentré au loft et s'était effondré dans les bras de Magnus qui l'avait consolé par la suite. Robert était resté auprès de sa femme qui était hystérique par la perte de leurs fils, Maryse ne faisait que pleurer et crier dans les bras de Robert. Clary n'avait pas pu le supporter et avait pleuré dans son coin, elle errait sans but dans les couloirs de l'institut. De retour au présent ses pas l'amenait devant la chambre de Jace, elle leva la main pour toquer ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle toqua malgré tout et entra après avoir eu l'autorisation du blond, Jace était assis par terre tenant un soldat en bois entre les mains.

\- Jace souffla Clary

\- Quand j'ai cru que mon père était mort, j'avais ce jouet avec moi. Je l'ai emporté avec moi quand on m'a placé avec les Lightwood, Max n'était âgé que d'un an à cette époque. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre à marcher, il me suivait partout et voulait dormir avec moi. Pour lui j'étais quelqu'un de fascinant alors que je n'étais rien, il aimait particulièrement jouer avec ce jouet. Alors je lui ai donné sur un coup de tête, il avait été heureux que je lui donne ce soldat en bois. C'était stupide car c'était un jouet de rien du tout mais pour lui c'était son trésor au même titre que les poils de Baby et les barrettes d'Izzy qu'il avait voler pour garder avec lui quand il partait, aujourd'hui je me rends compte que s'il avait gardé ce soldat en jouet c'était pour que nous soyons près de lui lorsqu'il serait à Idris raconta Jace les larmes aux yeux

\- Jace souffla Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- J'aurai dû faire attention à lui, j'aurai dû me concentrer sur lui c'est ma faute pleura Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ce qui lui est arrivé mais à cause de Jonathan et Valentin consola Clary

Jace s'agrippa à elle et pleura de tout son soûl, elle pleura aussi de son côté. Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla dans le lit et vit qu'il était dans les bras de Magnus, le sorcier se réveilla en même temps et le vit refermé ses yeux.

\- Dis-moi que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il est vivant supplia Alec

\- J'aimerai de te le dire mais c'est la réalité mon chéri, j'aimerai emporter toute ta tristesse très loin consola Magnus

\- Pourquoi lui interrogea Alec les larmes aux yeux

Magnus l'attira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front et attendit un peu. Ils se levaient du lit pour aller dans le salon, l'asiatique partit chercher un plateau repas pour eux.

\- Je n'ai pas faim signala Alec les yeux fermés

\- Tu devrais manger cinta, je sais que tu ne veux rien avaler mais il faut que tu ais de la force pour soutenir ta famille prévint Magnus

Le noiraud qui était allongé sur le divan se redressa et picora un peu dans l'assiette, le sorcier ne le força pas à manger. Alec se leva pour se préparer pour aller à Idris pour le rite funéraire de son petit frère, il était devant le dressing de son petit ami en train de prendre des vêtements blancs.

\- Tu veux que je sois en blanc aussi proposa Magnus

\- Max t'a connu avec tes paillettes alors je pense qu'il te sera reconnaissant que tu ais tes paillettes sourit Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue et lui picora un baiser et le laissa se préparer, ils firent un portail pour Idris où toute la famille était déjà présente. Le corps de Max était déjà installé, Alec soupira de tristesse en voyant le corps de son frère installé. Robert et Maryse allaient rejoindre le corps pour présenter, la matriarche était en larmes dans les bras de son mari qui tentait de combattre ses larmes. Les frères silencieux commençaient le rituel et mirent le feu à son corps pour ensuite exposer les cendres de Max dans la basilique, Isabelle était en pleurs en regardant la scène avec Jace. Les larmes coulaient sans fin sur les joues d'Alec, Baby jaillit de son corps et se mit à rugir de tristesse. Maryse regarda le feu et commença à courir vers le bûcher en tendant la main pendant que son mari la retint dans ses bras,

\- MAX, NE ME LAISSE PAS. C'EST MON FILS ! NON MAX, NE ME LAISSE PAS. LAISSEZ-MOI REJOINDRE MON FILS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA. MAX cria Maryse hystérique

Isabelle n'en pouvait plus elle s'effondra au sol, Alec se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Tous les deux pleuraient quand Jace les rejoignit en mettant la main sur leurs épaules, Magnus s'accroupit à côté d'eux pour tenter de les consoler. Robert pleura en retenant Maryse devant le bûcher, plus tard ils rentraient tous au manoir. Isabelle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer ne voulant voir personne, Jace était partit s'entraîner pour essayer d'oublier sa peine. Alec était assis par terre dans sa chambre, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre, tourna la tête pour voir Max entrer. Baby jaillit de son corps pour lui lécher le visage,

\- Moi aussi je suis tellement content de te voir rigola Max sous les léchages de Baby

Alec se leva et vint près de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux ce qui le fit rire, Max fit la moue. Le noiraud cligna des yeux pour voir qu'il caressait dans le vide, il tomba sur le sol en se mettant à sangloter encore plus fort. Jace donnait des coups de poings au sac de boxe, il tourna la tête lui aussi pour voir Max qui venait le voir.

\- Je suis venu te donner une raclée déclara Max en souriant

\- Ne me fais pas rire gamin ria Jace

Le jeune garçon se mit à courir pour sauter sur lui avant de le traverser ce qui lui fit encore plus mal, le blondinet tomba à genoux en lâchant ses larmes. Isabelle était dans sa chambre, elle se leva pour marcher un peu pour s'asseoir au sol à nouveau, elle vit son petit frère devant elle.

\- Je suis le meilleur de ma promotion, j'ai réussi mon examen avec mon coup de pied retourné comme tu me la appris révéla Max en se mettant en garde

La jeune femme voulu le prendre dans ses bras quand elle tomba au sol en s'appuyant sur ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Robert et Maryse eurent la même illusion de voir leur fils avant de sangloter encore plus, Maryse était en pleure dans les bras de Robert qui la consolait. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour lui donner une potion pour la calmer, il marcha vers la chambre lui aussi. Il trouva Max qui lui souriait avant de disparaître, il vacilla légèrement avant de reprendre son chemin. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir son amant allongé sur le lit, il s'installa avec lui en lui caressant la joue. Alec se retourna vers lui pour se blottir entre ses bras,

\- Comment as-tu fait pour supporter la mort de Ragnor interrogea Alec

\- En essayant de ne pas l'oublier, repenser aux meilleurs souvenirs qu'on a eu tous les deux. Tenter d'avancer avec ses souvenirs qu'il a gravé en moi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- J'ai tant de souvenirs avec Max et j'aurais aimé avoir davantage de souvenirs avec lui s'attrista Alec

\- Ton frère sera toujours là dans ton cœur Alexander, il sera toujours ici indiqua Magnus son cœur

Alec lui caressa le visage et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le sorcier dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer des suçons et des morsures. Il faufila sa main sous la chemise d'Alec qui soupira d'aise sous les caresses de son amant, il lui fit enlever son t-shirt pour continuer ses baisers sur son torse. Un éclair de lucidité l'arrêta soudainement ce qui le fit reculer, il lécha ses lèvres en regardant son amant.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît supplia Alec dans un souffle

\- Pas comme ça, pas quand on vient de faire le rite de deuil de ton frère. Je ne veux pas abuser de ta faiblesse, je ne veux pas que tu me reproche que notre première fois soit ainsi. Je te désire beaucoup, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais mais je ne veux pas le faire dans ces circonstances Alexander, pas comme ça sanglota Magnus en se montrant vulnérable à son tour face à son amant

L'archer sanglota aussi et l'attira dans ses bras, les deux pleuraient de tristesse avant de se serrer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Jace était assis sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, Clary qui l'avait cherchée partout le retrouva dans la salle. Elle se mit à ses côtés et remarqua que les poings du blond était en sang, elle leva les yeux pour voir le mur en sang.

\- Jace, donne-moi tes mains je vais les soigner proposa Clary

Le blond lui donna ses mains sans rechigner, elle mit une rune de guérison dessus. Elle resta à ses côtés sans rien dire en sachant que le blond était encore en deuil par rapport à Max, ils restaient ainsi quand le blond se déplaça sur ses genoux pour s'endormir, la rousse ne bougea pas restant ainsi en lui caressant les cheveux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec et sa famille retournaient dans l'institut pour continuer leur travail, Jace se jeta dans les entraînements pour ne plus rien ressentir et Isabelle noya son chagrin dans la fabrication des armes. Alec reprenait son travail de directeur aidé par sa mère, Robert était à Idris pour traquer sans relâche Valentin. Comme à leur habitude Maryse se retrouva au loft avec le couple pour discuter de l'enquête, Magnus avait rayé Jonathan de la liste étant mort pour eux.

\- À présent on a assez de preuves pour les faire tous accuser déclara Alec en regardant le tableau

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon fils, maintenant ils doivent payer un par un pour leur affiliation avec Valentin déclara Maryse avec de la haine dans les yeux

Le couple hocha la tête, ils firent un plan pour les faire tous tomber. Ils informèrent l'inquisitrice par des documents, elle approuva et organisa une réunion avec tous les conseillers en convoquant Alec, Maryse et Magnus. Ils prirent place dans la salle de réunion, Alec les fusilla en voyant leurs regards pleins de dégoût sur son petit ami. Malachie prit place dans son fauteuil de consul et plissa les yeux en voyant que Magnus siégeait au conseil,

\- Que fais ce sorcier ici interrogea Malachie avec une voix pleine de sarcasme

\- Je l'ai invitée car lui aussi à des nouvelles à nous dire sur le miroir mortel répondit Imogène

\- Très bien, qu'il reste alors. La réunion d'urgence peut commencer déclara Malachie

\- Je vous ai convoqué car Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane ont quelques informations à nous partager concernant le miroir mortel annonça Imogène en jouant son jeu à la perfection

L'inquisitrice donna la parole à Alec et Magnus pour qu'ils puissent parler, l'archer se leva de sa chaise. Il sentit la magie du sorcier en train de le caresser doucement pour l'encourager, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Nous avons des nouvelles concernant le miroir mortel, nous l'avons trouvé et mit en sécurité pour ne pas que Valentin puisse l'atteindre. De plus Magnus Bane qui est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn a mis un sort de protection que seul des personnes de confiance peuvent voire informa Alec

\- Des personnes de confiance ? Qui nous dit que ce sorcier ne va pas voler le miroir mortel et le donner à Valentin interrogea un conseiller

Alec était sur le point de répondre quand Magnus l'empêcha de répondre en se levant à son tour pour faire face au conseiller,

\- Membre de l'enclave, j'ai participé à des guerres pendant que votre arrière-arrière grand-père apprenait à marcher. J'étais présent lors du premier accord qui a été signé, j'ai presque combattu Valentin Morgenstern après que j'ai signalé aux dirigeants de l'institut de New York de cet époque, les tortures que ses sbires et lui faisaient sur les créatures obscures. Croyez-vous réellement que je vais aller lui donner le miroir pour qu'il puisse invoquer votre ange et tuer toutes les créatures obscures demanda Magnus en regardant le conseiller

\- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que vous avez en tête, vous les sorciers. Nous savons que vous êtes des demi-démons par votre parent démoniaque, vous pouvez être fourbes et traîtres accusa un autre conseiller

Magnus se renfrogna encore plus, Alec posa sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Le noiraud baissa la tête pour choisir ses mots avec soin,

\- Fourbes et traîtres ? Pourtant Valentin Morgenstern n'est-il pas le reflet des années de haines accumulées envers les créatures obscures, il est le produit de tous les mauvais traitements et les racismes qu'ils subissent par votre faute. Regardez déjà ce que vous faites, Magnus Bane est en train de protéger le troisième instrument mortel de notre peuple et pourtant ça ne vous empêche pas de le dénigrer accusa Alec

Les membres de l'assemblée étaient outrés par les mots d'Alec, Maryse et Imogène souriaient de fierté par les paroles d'Alec. Magnus était plein d'amour pour son petit ami,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, veuillez regagner vos sens s'il vous plaît. À croire que votre fricotage avec ce sorcier vous fait prendre la raison critiqua Malachie

\- Mon fricotage avec ce sorcier demanda Alec en arquant un sourcil

Ne pouvant plus retenir Baby depuis la réunion, il fit jaillir son tigre de son corps. Baby se mit à rugir dans la salle ce qui leurs fit peur, Magnus contourna la table pour lever son poignet où était son bracelet.

\- Magnus n'est pas un simple fricotage comme vous le dîtes, il est mon dompteur et mon âme-sœur. Il est bien plus que ça et croyez-moi je l'aime à l'infini, je ne crois pas que la vengeance de l'ange va retomber sur moi s'il me fait aimer un sorcier ou un demi démon. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie et de celle de mon petit ami, vous voulez voir le miroir mortel eh bien le voilà. Magnus défendit Alec

Le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître un faux miroir, ils avaient convenu de faire croire à un faux miroir. Malachie et beaucoup de conseiller affiliaient à Valentin se regardaient entre eux, ils sortirent discrètement leurs armes.

\- Bien maintenant je vous remercie Monsieur Lightwood et Monsieur Bane pour cela déclara l'inquisitrice

\- Magnus et moi avons discuté Madame l'inquisitrice et nous voulons vous le remettre en personne dans votre bureau informa Alec

\- Entendu accepta l'inquisitrice

Ils hochaient la tête pour confirmer la suite de leurs plans, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Imogène. Malachie avec quelques hommes se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'inquisitrice à leurs tours, ils attendirent qu'Imogène soit seul après le départ du couple. Ils entraient dans le bureau armés,

\- Ma chère Imogène, vous avez quelque chose que nous voulons. Donnez-nous le miroir mortel ordonna Malachie en montrant sa rune du cercle dans son cou

\- Je savais depuis le début que tu étais un membre du cercle accusa Imogène

\- Si vous saviez Valentin était en train de nous montrer la voie, Stephen votre fils a suivit le même chemin et pourtant il a trahie notre seigneur. L'ange Raziel va réaliser notre rêve à tous, nous débarrasser des démons qui pullulent sur cette terre telle est sa mission au départ ricana Malachie

\- Nous avons une âme contrairement au démon rétorqua Magnus en entrant dans le bureau

Ils se retournaient, Magnus les emprisonna avec sa magie. L'ancien consul eut un air dégoûté sur le visage en voyant le couple et Maryse,

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu t'allie avec eux Maryse, tu as été un fidèle lieutenant envers Valentin avec Robert rappela Malachie

\- C'est vrai et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai changé d'avis sur Valentin, il n'a pas hésité à manipuler mon fils en lui bourrant le crâne de n'importe quoi et en le torturant alors qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique. Je parle de Jace Herondale, le fils de Stephen et de Céline. Ses mêmes personnes qui l'ont servis aveuglements avant de se faire assassiner lâchement par lui, Stephen avait réalisé que les actions de Valentin n'était pas en accord avec les valeurs de l'ange Raziel ce qui l'a tué. Céline elle l'a suivi dans la tombe mais qui sait, peut-être Valentin l'a poussé à se suicider relata Maryse

\- Tu aurais dû mourir comme ton imbécile de fils, c'était un grand moment quand tu criais comme une folle devant le bûcher. J'ai failli éclater de rire critiqua Malachie avec un sourire moqueur

Alec était sur le point d'en découdre avec lui quand Magnus passa devant pour lui montrer Maryse qui était furieuse, la matriarche donna un coup de poing à Malachie qui lui fendit la lèvre.

\- Dommage que je ne peux pas te tuer, mais si je le pouvais je t'aurais éventré lentement pour que tu sache ma douleur d'avoir perdu mon fils. Tu ne sais pas la douleur qu'engendre le fait de lui avoir donné naissance et de le regarder mourir sans que tu ne puisses rien faire, mais j'espère qu'Imogène pourras me laisser te torturer un peu pour que tu sache réellement ce qu'est la colère d'une mère articula Maryse d'un ton froid

Le ton froid de Maryse fit frissonner son fils, l'inquisitrice se tenait devant Malachie et ses sbires.

\- Dieudonné Malachie, par mon pouvoir d'inquisitrice vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes démis de vos fonctions de consul, vous serez jugé à la cité silencieuse déclara Imogène

Des chasseurs les emmenaient après que Magnus les libéra de sa magie, Alec vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras en frottant ses épaules. Elle se refugia dans les bras de son fils un moment avant de le relâcher,

\- Je pense que je vais me débrouiller ici avant de revenir à l'institut, de toutes façons Robert doit savoir toute l'histoire déclara Maryse

Le couple acquiesça et rentra au loft directement, Alec alla dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Magnus le laissa en s'entretenant avec ses clients en attendant, après avoir passé la journée à se reposer le noiraud sortit et trouva son petit ami en train de faire la cuisine.

\- Ça sent bon remarqua Alec

\- Une vielle recette culinaire russe j'y suis aller une fois et je l'ai goûté avertis Magnus

Alec goûta et sourit à ça puis l'embrassa, ils dînaient ensemble. Magnus eut une idée et claqua des doigts, une musique sensuelle envahit la pièce. L'asiatique tendit la main vers son petit ami,

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec en se levant

Ils commençaient à danser lentement et sensuellement, le sorcier lui prit la main et le fit tourner dans ses bras pour que le dos de son amant soit contre son torse. Il le serra en déboutonnant lentement la chemise qu'il portait, Alec se retourna et cacha son visage dans le cou de Magnus. Le sorcier bougea lentement son corps et embrassa sa tempe en descendant ses lèvres vers le cou du maître-tigre, il fit un suçon tout en lui enlevant sensuellement sa chemise. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Alec se retourna l'asiatique resserra encore plus son étreinte et fit glisser son doigt sur l'épaule du noiraud qui soupira d'aise vu que le sorcier se servait de sa magie. La magie donna des frissons à Alec qui gémit de plaisir, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en remontant vers l'oreille dont il suçota le lobe. Ils entendirent la pluie tombée par le balcon, l'archer eut une idée et repoussa son petit ami avant de montrer sur la terrasse. Magnus le coursa sur la terrasse qui était humide par la pluie, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux trempé. L'asiatique s'approcha en arborant un regard de prédateur vers sa proie, il attira vers lui en le prenant par la hanche et se mit à danser sensuellement avec lui sous la pluie. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Magnus le porta pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et l'embrassa encore une fois, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour refaire des suçons et des morsures. Il descendit vers les tétons d'Alec, en prit un en bouche et l'autre dans sa main en le pinçant. Le dompteur taquina le téton en raclant ses dents dessus ce qui fit gémir de plaisir son amant, il s'arrêta et passa à l'autre téton pour le titiller un moment. L'asiatique se désintéressa au bout d'un moment des morceaux de chairs du maître-tigre, il descendit encore ses lèvres en léchant les gouttes d'eau sur la peau de son amant. Alec serra les draps sous le plaisir et lécha ses lèvres quand son amant lui enleva son pantalon, Magnus jeta le pantalon humide par terre et revint s'installer entre les jambes d'Alec. Il enleva son boxer après avoir eu son accord, il prit l'érection en bouche et lécha toute la longueur. Le noiraud agrippa le montant du lit d'une main et de l'autre tint l'oreiller en criant de plaisir, l'immortel renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Il contracta ses muscles pour stimuler le gland ce qui provoqua des vagues de plaisir à Alec, il se retira sur le gland en regardant le noiraud dans les yeux.

\- Puis-je essayer quelque chose avec toi proposa Magnus

\- Que veux-tu faire questionna Alec

\- Te doigter si seulement tu es d'accord demanda Magnus

Alec mordit ses lèvres et acquiesça, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour lubrifier son index et le glissa lentement dans l'intimité de son amant. Il le bougea d'un rythme doux, le chasseur se tortilla d'inconfort avant de crier de plaisir en sentant le doigt toucher sa prostate. Magnus reprit l'érection en bouche, il suçota le gland et l'aspira en sachant que son petit ami était près à jouir. Le maître-tigre haleta de plus en plus en sentant la jouissance monter en lui, il se mit à jouir dans la gorge du sorcier. Ce dernier gloussa en l'avalant, il se redressa pour se lécher les lèvres. L'archer souffla par son orgasme et embrassa son amant pour le plaquer sur le lit, il l'embrassa et déboutonna son pantalon à son tour pour masturber Magnus. Il prit le gland en bouche et suçota la tête un moment, il prit ensuite toute la longueur dans sa bouche et le lécha avec sa langue. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir en passant sa main dans les cheveux humides d'Alec, il se mit à se déverser dans sa bouche à son tour. Alec se redressa et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la promesse d'Alec et un dîner familial. Bisous glacés. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus, désolé de faire mourir Max mais le souci c'est que je l'ai fait vivre il y a quelques histoires précédents que je commençais à trouver lourd désolé encore. La promesse dans ce chapitre que tu vas adorer**

**Maia 0067: Que des émotions dans le chapitre et encore des moments Malec dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer sur les illusions de Max, même moi je n'ai pas résister d'avoir des larmes aux yeux tout écoutant une musique tristounette sur un fond de ma mère qui braille crois-moi c'est dur bon chapitre fluffy et demain tu vas me détester et m'aimer à la fois **

**Alec Barton: Vraiment sadique toi alors, bon allez le chapitre fluffy et concernant Magnus eh bien c'est pour cacher...tu devras attendre comme tout le monde niark niark XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec était en train de dormir quand il se retourna pour voir l'absence de Magnus dans le lit, il se redressa et Baby jaillit de son corps en partant à la recherche de son dompteur. Il sentit l'odeur du petit déjeuner, il sourit avant de gémir de plaisir en sentant les caresses de son amant sur sa partie d'âme. Il le rejoint rapidement en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus était accroupit devant Baby pour le caresser. Il s'arrêta en trouvant son petit ami réveillé, il se leva et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Alec apprécia son baiser avec Magnus, ils sentirent une odeur de brûlé avant de voir le sorcier en train de claquer des doigts pour éteindre le feu alors qu'ils étaient train de rire. Ils passaient à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se voir dans la soirée. Alec se dirigea vers l'institut et vit Jace en train de discuter avec une équipe, il était sur le point de partir en patrouille. Le blond se tourna vers lui pour lui proposer de venir étant son parabataï, il accepta d'aller faire une patrouille avant de commencer son travail de directeur. Ils patrouillaient dans le secteur quand ils trouvaient des démons Shax, les deux se regardaient avant de commencer à tuer les démons. Ils firent un massacre avant de se soigner, ils rentraient recouvert d'ichor. Le noiraud prit une douche avant de rejoindre son bureau, sa mère l'attendait ayant terminé une partie de son travail. Elle lui confia les tâches qu'elle avait réalisées et les tâches importantes qui l'attendait, il hocha la tête et commença son travail aussi. Ça fera un mois que Max était décédé sous les coups de Jonathan, ils avaient pu venger leur frère en le tuant. Ils avaient finit par faire leur deuil ni plus ni moins chaque membres de la famille, Robert était resté à Idris pour intégrer une patrouille pour traquer sans relâche Valentin. Certains hommes de Valentin furent capturés et jugés par Imogène qui n'eut aucune sympathie pour eux à part ceux qui n'était pas des chasseurs d'ombres de naissance, et que Valentin avait transformé en chasseur d'ombre après leurs avoir fait subir un lavage de cerveau. De retour au présent Alec était en train de lire des e-mails sur la tablette, Clary entra dans le bureau.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose Clary demanda Alec

\- Oui, je voudrais partir quelques jours à Idris pour être auprès de ma mère demanda Clary

\- Entendu, tu auras une semaine accordée pour aller la voir. Je ferai une demande pour qu'on fasse un portail pour toi déclara Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Clary

Alec acquiesça et vit qu'elle avait autre chose à ajouter, elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu voulais autre chose demanda Alec

\- Juste te dire que si je n'avais pas chamboulée votre vie à tous, peut-être que Max serait encore vie avoua Clary

Le noiraud se redressa de sa chaise en le regardant,

\- Clary, pour être honnête avec toi je te déteste d'une certains manière pour avoir chamboulé notre vie. Jace fonçait tête baissé pour toi, Izzy a failli perdre ses runes, mes parents ont perdu la direction de l'institut. Mais je te suis reconnaissant d'une autre manière car tu as emmené Magnus dans ma vie, sans toi je serai devenu un être sauvage en ce moment et j'aurai pu blesser ma famille en perdant le contrôle relata Alec

\- Mais c'est ma faute si Jonathan…commença Clary

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, tout le monde croyait que Valentin était mort au départ. Que tu sois là ou pas Valentin serait revenu menacé le monde obscur, tu nous a juste sauvé en quelque sorte de son influence déclara Alec

La rousse eut les larmes aux yeux et remercia de la tête le noiraud pour ses mots, elle ressortit de la pièce ayant un poids en moins sur les épaules. Il replongea dans son travail, un peu plus tard dans la soirée il se frotta les yeux avant d'entendre toquer à la porte. Il leva les yeux pour voir Magnus devant lui,

\- Oh non j'ai oublié notre dîner à Cape May réalisa Alec en se levant

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas aller à Cape May, c'est Cape May qui viendra à nous sourit Magnus en invoquant une table pour un dîner au chandelle

Alec s'assit sur sa chaise avant de sourire amoureusement, Magnus prit le champagne et le déboucha en n'en versant pour son petit ami et lui.

\- On fête quelque chose ce soir demanda Alec curieux

\- Juste le fait de passer un moment agréable avec l'homme le plus beau et le plus merveilleux que j'ai, dommage que nous ne sommes pas allé au restaurant j'aurais été fier de montrer mon merveilleux petit ami se vanta Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir devant la vantardise de son amant à son encontre, ils mangeaient en discutant de leurs journées respectives. Isabelle entra dans la pièce en toquant à la porte,

\- Oh ce que j'aimerai avoir un petit copain qui m'offre un dîner somptueux comme ça bouda Isabelle

\- Malheureusement je suis unique en mon genre ma chère Isabelle, si ton frère ne m'avait pas volé mon cœur cela aurait été toi qui aurait volé mon cœur gloussa Magnus

\- Oh je vois souffla Isabelle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

La jeune femme sourit devant les rougissements de son frère, le couple se leva pour repartir vers le loft. Ils passaient la soirée à flirter ensemble avant qu'Alec s'endorme dans les bras de Magnus, ce dernier était en train de le regarder amoureusement. Il lui caressa le visage en retirant certaines mèches qui tombait sur le front d'Alec, le noiraud ouvrit les yeux légèrement pour se blottir encore plus dans ses bras. L'asiatique le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, le lendemain après le départ d'Alec pour l'institut. Il passa en revue son grimoire quand une boîte de bijou ancien tomba à ses pieds, il la prit et plissa les yeux en la voyant. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver une bague de fiançailles très ancienne, elle était serti de diamant pur. Il la caressa quand il sentit une perturbation dans sa barrière de protection,

\- Magnus où es-tu demanda une voix féminine

\- Je suis ici s'écria Magnus dans son atelier

Catarina entra dans l'atelier et le vit en train de contempler la bague d'un air nostalgique, elle reconnut la bague l'ayant vu il y a des siècles plus tôt.

\- Tu l'as encore cette bague, je croyais que tu l'aurais donné à Camille en la demandant en mariage déduisit Catarina

\- Ragnor m'a stoppé à temps avant de commettre la pire erreur de ma vie en lui offrant cette précieuse bague sourit Magnus en la rangeant

\- Tu as dit à Ragnor la provenance de cette bague mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit durant tous ses siècles passés ensemble. Alors d'où elle vient cette bague de fiançaille questionna Catarina en s'asseyant sur sa chaise

\- Un souvenir de ma mère avant qu'elle ne se suicide, elle me l'avait donné peu avant que ma marque soit révélée. Elle m'a dit de l'offrir à la personne que j'aimerai le plus au monde et qui resterai toujours à mes côtés, malgré mes nombreux amants aucun n'as porté cette bague sourit Magnus

\- Je pense que tu l'as déjà rencontré cette personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, je te parle d'Alec Lightwood. Tu sais ce chasseur d'ombre qui te fait chavirer le cœur, il est grand, cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Dommage qu'il soit à toi, sinon nous serions un couple formidable plaisanta Catarina

\- Désolé ma chère mais vous serez mal assortis tous les deux, alors qu'avec moi il est très bien assortit gloussa Magnus

Ils rigolaient ensemble avant de discuter sur certains clients qu'ils avaient en commun, il aidait sa meilleure amie sur une potion avant qu'elle s'éclipse. Plus tard Magnus contempla la bague de nouveau, il sourit en la regardant.

\- Peut-être qui sait ? Tu iras à la perfection au doigt d'Alexander déclara Magnus en la rangeant dans son coffre

Alec rentra plus tard et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils passaient la soirée ensemble avant d'aller dormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Maryse était dans le bureau en train de faire quelques travaux pour son fils, elle s'arrêta pour contempler une photo de ses enfants qui souriaient à l'objectif. Elle caressa le visage de Max sur la photo, elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ferma les yeux en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, elle essuya la larme en continuant à contempler le visage de son fils décédé.

\- Tu me manque énormément mon amour, tu avais toute la vie devant toi. Tu es partit trop tôt chuchota Maryse d'une voix enrouée

\- Maman interpella une voix

Elle leva la tête pour voir Isabelle à la porte, elle rangea la photo et fit face à sa fille. Isabelle s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça très fort,

\- C'est ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé à Max, j'aurai dû être prudente et j'aurai dû me méfier de Jonathan plutôt que de l'inviter à l'institut s'accusa Isabelle

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas ta faute tout ce qui est arrivé mais celle de Valentin. Il s'est servie de son fils pour nous espionner, Jonathan sachant que sa couverture était brisé par Max, l'a tué. Vous avez pu le venger ce qui m'enchante même si ça ne le ramènera pas à la vie rassura Maryse

\- Il me manque maman pleura Isabelle

\- Je sais à moi aussi réconforta Maryse ayant les larmes sur ses joues

Elles s'enlaçaient dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre en pleurant sur la mort de Max, elles restaient ainsi avant de sortit du bureau pour respirer toutes les deux. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à l'institut pour renforcer les protections magiques à la ma demande d'Alec, Maryse était en train de l'accompagner.

\- Merci encore de faire ça Magnus remercia Maryse

\- Remercie ton fils car il m'a proposé de le faire pour un bon prix gloussa Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec mon fils dans la chambre rougit Maryse

\- Oh voyons Maryse je suis offusqué de constater que vous avez l'esprit mal placé. Alexander m'a offert des bijoux comme récompense et non son corps s'offusqua Magnus faussement

Maryse roula des yeux en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, elle savait que son futur gendre était un vrai mélodrame à lui tout seul.

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie tu sais, je te connais Magnus souligna Maryse

\- Oui mais tu es ma future belle-mère et je ne veux pas trop parler de la vie sexuelle de ton fils avec toi déclara Magnus

Alec arriva il était en train de discuter avec l'ensemble d'équipe de la sécurité pour la renforcer,

\- De quoi vous parlez demanda Alec

\- Je disais à Magnus que je vais faire un dîner de famille pour faire une présentation en bonne et due forme malgré ce qu'il se passe, proposa Maryse en regardant le petit copain de son fils

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle à condition que le dîner se passe dans mon loft car voir autant de chasseur va me donner une dépression déclara Magnus en faisant un geste vers les autres chasseurs

Alec rigola légèrement devant le comportement théâtral de son petit ami, Maryse sourit en voyant que le sorcier rendait son fils vraiment heureux. Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec et vint se frotter aux jambes de Magnus qui le gratta entre les oreilles, le noiraud se retint de gémir de plaisir devant sa mère qui le regardait suspicieusement. Le sorcier n'alla pas trop loin, le tigre se tourna et se mit à courir avant de plaquer Jace par terre pour lui mâchouiller ses cheveux.

\- Putain Baby, dégage de mon dos, je ne suis pas quelque chose à bouffer ni ton jouet. Il y a ton dompteur là-bas va jouer avec lui ordonna Jace d'une voix énervé

Le félin lui donna un grand coup de langue ce qui le fit grimacer de dégoût, Isabelle qui était présente éclata de rire en voyant le regard de grimace de son frère.

\- Autant parler à un mur rigola Isabelle

\- Pourquoi moi et non Izzy râla Jace

\- T'es son jouet préféré rappela Alec

\- Je ne suis pas le jouet d'un gros matou grommela Jace

La fratrie éclata de rire en voyant l'air grognon de Jace, Maryse était en train de regarder une fiche et leva la tête vers Jace.

\- Jace, n'oublie pas d'aller prendre une douche quand tu auras finis de jouer avec Baby ordonna Maryse

\- Je ne joue pas avec ce sale matou, il me prend pour un jouet répliqua Jace

Baby feula amuser ce qui fit grogner encore plus le blond, Alec sourit avant se faire embrasser sur la joue par Magnus.

\- Quel dommage que Baby ne peut pas le bouffer ou le griffer se lamenta Magnus

\- Bordel gronda Jace

Plus tard Robert revint d'Idris pour faire le dîner familiale, Magnus avait proposé de cuisiner. Le sorcier était stressé vérifiant plusieurs fois la décoration de la table, il changea plusieurs fois la boisson, Baby vint le rejoindre en se frottant contre ses jambes. Le sorcier gratta entre les oreilles du félin avant de mettre son visage dans le pelage du tigre, il respira son odeur qui avait la même odeur que celle d'Alec. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain les joues rouges, Magnus se leva de sa position pour faire face à son amant. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement,

\- Tu l'as envoyé pour me détendre demanda Magnus

\- J'ai compris que tu étais stressé, il est sortit hors de moi pour venir te détendre comme j'étais dans la salle de bain sourit Alec

\- J'ai peur que ce dîner soit un désastre et que tes parents refusent que je te vois, oh par les enfers si ça arrive… commença à s'affoler Magnus

\- Eh bien je m'enfuirai avec toi sourit Alec

Magnus hoqueta de surprise devant sa réponse, le noiraud lui caressa la joue et lui bécota un baiser chastement.

\- Je n'ai aucunement raison de vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je préfère tout abandonner pour rester avec toi déclara Alec

\- Et ton parabataï et ta sœur ? Ta carrière de chasseur d'ombre demanda Magnus

\- Ils comprendront mon geste et je m'en fiche d'être chasseur d'ombre et de l'enclave. Je ne veux pas le monde, c'est toi que je veux alors je sacrifierai tout pour rester à tes côtés, même aller en enfer et dans une damnation éternelle avec toi confessa Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le sorcier était surpris par les paroles de son amant, il fut touché par ses mots qu'il le préférait lui aux autres. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, l'asiatique se mit à paniquer de nouveau ce qui fit rire son petit ami.

\- J'espère que tes parents ont laissé leurs armes à l'institut souhaita Magnus stressé

\- Magnus relax, ils savent que tu es mon âme-sœur rassura Alec en allant à la porte

L'immortel rejoignit son petit copain et ouvrit la porte pour accueillir toute la famille Lightwood dans son loft, il se mit sourire nerveusement.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'inviterai toute la famille Lightwood chez moi pour un dîner, je crois que j'aurai rit pendant des siècles déclara Magnus

\- J'y pense bien sourit Maryse

Les parents d'Alec regardaient leur fils avec insistance en plus de Magnus, Alec ne comprit pas la situation alors qu'Isabelle et Jace se mirent à éclater de rire.

\- Alec, tu ne fais pas la présentation demanda Robert

\- Mais vous vous connaissez se renfrogna Alec en croisant les bras

\- En tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn mais pas en tant que ton petit ami Alec précisa Maryse

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement, il fusilla sa fratrie en se promettant de leur donner des corvées.

\- Papa et maman je vous présente Magnus Bane mon petit ami, Magnus je te présente mes parents Robert et Maryse Lightwood présenta Alec

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué souligna Maryse

Son fils se retint de soupirer, la matriarche se tourna vers son futur gendre et sourit.

\- Alors Magnus, tu nous sers ton célèbre cocktail dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parler proposa Maryse

\- Avec joie, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles tous les deux accepta Magnus en allant vers son bar

\- Pas trop d'alcool pour moi, je repars pour Idris demain matin avertis Robert

Magnus hocha la tête et mit moins d'alcool dans le verre de son beau-père, ils passaient à table et discutaient. Ils riaient tous devant les histoires drôles de Magnus,

\- Eh dire qu'il n'a jamais révélé qu'il était ainsi rigola Magnus en imitant un vieil ami à lui

\- Je peux te comprendre, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai des histoires drôles. Eh bien c'est quand Alec avait six ans, ses dents de laits ont commencés à tombés à ce moment-là. Figure-toi que sa première dent est tombé par ce qu'il a fait une chute mémorable relata Maryse

\- Maman pas cette histoire rougit Alec en se cachant le visage de honte

\- Comment il a fait cette chute demanda Magnus curieux

\- En voulant attraper des singes volants, il n'arrêtait pas de bondir sur son lit avant de tomber par terre répondit Maryse

\- Des singes volants, répéta Magnus

Alec se cacha le visage ne voulant pas regarder son petit ami en face, Baby sortit de son corps pour aller se cacher derrière le divan sous la honte. Maryse et Robert racontaient durant tout le dîner toutes les histoires embarrassantes de leur fils,

\- Pitié, c'est honteux pour moi rougit Alec

\- Ce sont toujours les parents qui racontent des histoires embarrassante sur leurs enfants gloussa Maryse en levant son verre de vin pour boire

Le sourire de Maryse se fana légèrement en buvant son verre, Robert prit la main de son épouse en sachant à quoi elle pensait. Tout le monde fit un silence en pensant au plus jeune de la famille,

\- Nous avons des photos de quand Alec était petit en plus de Baby déclara Maryse

\- Je vais les brûler ses photos se promit Alec

\- De toutes façons tu ne sais pas où est-ce que je les ai mises, il y a que moi qui sait où elles sont informa Maryse

\- J'ai hâte de voir les photos d'Alexander sourit Magnus

Alec eut envie de sauter du balcon de son petit ami pour en finir avec la honte que ses parents lui donnaient, Jace et Isabelle ne lui donnaient pas un instant de répit en rajoutant aussi quelques anecdotes sur lui. Plus tard la soirée toucha à sa fin, Robert et Maryse enlaçaient leur fils dans leurs bras et se tournaient en synchro vers Magnus.

\- Beaucoup de mère appréhende toujours la personne qui va partager la vie de leur enfant, car à ce moment elle doit laisser cette personne prendre soin de son enfant. Mais quand je te vois avec Alec, je ne suis plus inquiète car je sais que tu fais son bonheur. Merci d'aimer mon fils remercia Maryse

\- Si tu sortais avec Izzy, je t'aurais menacé mais bon je le ferai quand même. Si tu fais du mal à mon fils je te poursuivrai jusqu'au restants de mes jours pour te tuer où que tu te caches menaça Robert

\- Je prends note Robert accepta Magnus

Robert lui donna une poignée de main et laissa sa femme prendre le sorcier dans ses bras, ils rentraient avec Jace et Isabelle. Alec s'allongea sur le lit en se cachant parmi les oreillers, Magnus était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu vas continuer à maudire ton existence que tes parents ont révélés certains faits sur ton enfance demanda Magnus

\- C'est trop honteux se lamenta Alec en le regardant

Baby était sur le lit en feulant de honte, le sorcier entra dans la chambre et caressa le félin ce qui provoqua des gémissements à son amant.

\- J'aurai aimé te présenter ma mère, elle aussi aurait racontée des histoires embarrassantes sur moi souligna Magnus

Alec se rapprocha de lui en sortant de sa cachette, il posa sa tête sur le torse du dompteur. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Comment était ta mère physiquement demanda Alec

\- Elle était très belle, je disais toujours que je voulais l'épouser plus tard. Ça la faisait rire mon beau-père et elle sourit Magnus

\- J'aurais bien aimé la voir souhaita Alec

\- Je peux te montrer une partie de mes souvenirs d'elle si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Si ça ne te fait pas mal, après je ne veux pas que ça fasse remonter des mauvais souvenirs en toi refusa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Le sorcier se redressa et ferma les yeux avant de claquer des doigts près de sa tête, une photo d'une femme apparut dans la main de Magnus. Alec prit la photo et souffla d'admiration en voyant la mère de son petit copain, la mère de Magnus ressemblait à Magnus par sa couleur de peau et ses cheveux noirs. Ses cheveux noirs étaient très longs et coiffées en tresses en chignon avec des fleurs, ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle avait le même sourire, elle portait une robe traditionnelle Indonésienne en portant un enfant qui lui ressemblait.

\- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, remarqua Alec

\- Pourtant on me dit que j'ai beaucoup hérité du côté de mon père sourit Magnus légèrement

\- Tu lui ressemble et comment elle s'appelait demanda Alec

\- Elle s'appelait Aya, elle était la fille d'un Néerlandais et d'une Indonésienne. Je n'ai pas trop connu mes grands-parents maternel comme ils sont morts de maladie, ils avaient eu juste le temps de marier ma mère expliqua Magnus

\- Un très joli prénom complimenta Alec

L'asiatique sourit et s'endormit plus tard, Alec ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et prit la photo de la mère de Magnus et caressa la photo.

\- Je vous en veux d'avoir rejeté votre fils, c'est une personne merveilleuse et bonne. Il est généreux et gentil, il est loyal et possède un cœur aimant. En dépit qu'il soit un demi démon, je l'aime de toute mon âme. Il est devenu mon monde, je ne peux pas respirer sans lui à mes côtés. Que ma relation soit impur ou qualifié de monstruosité, il est pur comme le diamant et plein d'amour. Je pourrai tout sacrifier pour lui, je suis amoureux de lui. Alors je ne sais pas si mes paroles vous atteindront de là-haut, j'ai oublié de me présenter à vous. Je suis Alec Lightwood, j'aime votre fils de toute mon âme. Il est mon âme-sœur, je prendrai soin de lui car je souhaite l'épouser un jour et lui donner des enfants. Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit toujours heureux et qu'il soit aimé, alors je vous promets que je prendrai soin de lui promis Alec en regardant la photo

Le noiraud se tourna vers son petit ami endormit, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Magnus bougea légèrement en disant des paroles incompréhensibles ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

L'archer posa la photo sur la table de nuit, il s'endormit près de son petit ami qui le prit dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Les nuages se dégageaient pour montrer un fantôme dans la chambre du couple, le fantôme était la même femme que sur la photo. Elle sourit tristement en regardant son fils et sourit en voyant Alec se blottir dans ses bras, elle caressa leurs cheveux pendant leurs sommeils avant de repartir d'où elle venait. Pendant ce temps Jonathan s'échoua sur une plage blessé, il prit son sang et dessina un pentagramme.

\- Maman s'étouffa Jonathan

Le pentagramme s'ouvrit en grand il tomba dans le gouffre, il tomba à l'intérieur d'une grotte où il y avait plusieurs démons qui volaient. Les démons se rassemblaient en une seule entité, l'entité prit la forme d'une femme qui s'approcha de Jonathan. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et toucha d'une main tremblante ses blessures qu'on lui avait infligées, elle lui caressa le visage lentement.

\- Chut mon petit, maman est là déclara la femme en lui caressant le visage

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enlèvement d'Alec et la demande de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Tu vas tout le découvrir dans ce chapitre comme promis, j'aime bien mettre les idées de mes lecteurs dans histoires pour qu'ils puissent participer eux aussi XD**

**Maia 0067: Magnus est l'incarnation du stress avec la famille Lightwood en plus rajouté avec beau-papa qui le menace XD allez la suite dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Peut-être que je le ferrai enfin ça dépends de mon humeur, allez tu vas être énervée avant de m'adorer totalement **

**Alec Barton: Cette partie est bien moi je l'ai eu dans les séries indiennes quand l'un des personnes meurt et apparaît sous forme illusion, allez il y a de la neige dans ce chapitre. **

**Ps : Pour tout mes lecteurs, eh bien appréciez bien cette histoire car c'est la dernière fois que je fais une histoire avec un Mpreg, et dites merci à MinaMalec car elle ou il n'apprécie pas que je fais des grosses multiples d'après son commentaire pour ma dernière fics la prophétie des anges. Eh bien maintenant j'arrête d'en faire car si on trouve que ça fait lourd alors je vais retourner la traditionnel adoption comme les autres, j'avais prévenue lors de la fics de " De l'haine à l'amour" que si je reçois encore ce genre de commentaire et bien je stoppe tout. Eh bien voilà grâce à cette lecteur particulière j'arrête, c'est parfait pour les autres je suis désolée mais j'en ai marre de recevoir ce genre de commentaire alors que je suis la seule à écrire un Mpreg sur ce site en version française mais on n'apprécie pas alors appréciez cette dernière histoire de Mpreg. Félicitation à MinaMalec et si tu lis ce commentaire j'espère que tu es content(e) derrière ton écran que je stoppe, je te dis du plus profond de mon cœur un grand merci pour ta jalousie ou autre chose que tu as. Si tu n'as pas de talent et moi j'en ai e que ça te fait du mal eh bien tu as gagnée je stoppe les Mpreg et je reviens dans l'adoption comme dans les livres. ça te rendrai moins amère peut-être mais je te remercie pour ton commentaire très gentil. Je suis encore désolé pour mes lecteurs chéries mais je prends cette décision drastique grâce à elle ou il. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Magnus était en train de préparer une potion pour son client qui attendait, il prit un ingrédient et le mit dans son chaudron en écoutant d'un air détaché son client qui se vantait de sa future femme qu'il comptait envoûtée. Le sorcier soupira intérieurement il était presque écœuré par son propre client qui était un vieil homme de soixante ans qui voulait épouser une jeune femme de vingt ans, il repensa à sa propre situation ce qui le fit sourire vu qu'il était comme un vieil homme en séduisant Alec qui était très jeune pour lui, de plus de plusieurs siècles. Il termina sa potion pour le vieil homme, ce dernier le paya avec une liasse de billets ce qui le contenta. Il referma la porte de son loft en soupirant, il envoya malgré tout un message à Raphaël pour qu'il envoie un de ses hommes surveiller le vieil homme dans l'ombre. Il rangea son matériel, se dirigea vers sa chambre pour voir Alec encore endormit dans le lit. Il sourit vu que c'était son jour de congé, le noiraud avait pris sa journée pour rester avec lui. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et commença à lui recouvrir le visage de baisers, Alec papillonna des yeux et sourit en voyant son amant. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement, l'asiatique le surplomba pour dévier ses lèvres dans son cou en ronronnant. Il caressa le torse de son amant avant de le chatouiller, Alec se mit à éclater de rire en essayant de se dégager des mains de son amant. Baby apparut et poussa un peu son dompteur, ce dernier ne dit pas son dernier mot et le caressa à son tour. Ça fera un mois que le dîner familial avait eu lieu, les parents d'Alec avaient complètement acceptés Magnus dans leur vie. Entre-temps Magnus ne savait pas la promesse qu'avait faite Alec devant la photo de sa mère, l'immortel avait voulu jeter la photo mais l'archer l'avait gardé pour lui. En dépit de ses jours heureux, Valentin continuait d'être une menace pour le monde obscur. L'enclave pensait qu'il se cachait dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour se diriger vers le lac Lynn, l'inquisitrice avait placé des soldats tout autour pour protégé le lac de Valentin. De retour au présent Magnus embrassa légèrement Alec,

\- Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de congé, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire tous les deux demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas à toi de me faire la surprise et de m'étonner sourit Alec

\- J'ai beaucoup d'idées comme refaire ta garde-robe peut-être, parce que tes vêtements ont l'air d'avoir été grignotés par des termites grimaça Magnus

\- Je les aime bien moi se renfrogna Alec

\- Quel horreur, mon mignon tu vas m'accompagner au shopping déclara Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et eut presque envie de retourner à l'institut, il avait toujours évité les séances de shoppings avec sa sœur en prétextant tout le temps une excuse. Magnus vit la moue de son petit ami, il lui bécota un baiser.

\- Au moins tu pourras venir m'aider dans la cabine d'essayage si tu vois ce que je veux dire susurra Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

Le noiraud se mit à rougir furieusement ce dont son amant se délecta, ils s'embrassaient chastement avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se dirigeaient vers Paris pour faire du shopping, Alec ne regrettait pas de faire du shopping avec son petit ami en pouvant se faufile dans la cabine d'essayage pour l'aider en échange de quelques baisers en même temps il avait la chance de le voir sous toutes les coutures. Ils marchaient avec leurs sacs en main, Alec stoppa sa marche en voyant un couple mettre des cadenas sur un pont avant de repartir. Magnus s'arrêta aussi en voyant son petit ami s'arrêter,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font questionna Alec

\- Oh ce sont les ponts des amoureux, bon nombre d'amoureux viennent sceller leur amour dans un cadenas sur ce pont pour prouver au monde qu'ils s'aiment expliqua Magnus

\- Oh comprit Alec

Ils rentraient à New York après être passés dans d'autres villes pour faire du shopping, ils rangeaient leurs vêtements en riant. Alec le lendemain était sur le plan holographique de la ville, Jace vint le voir en mangeant une pomme.

\- Que fais-tu demanda Jace en mangeant

\- Je suis en train de chercher un pont des amoureux répondit Alec

Jace s'étouffa presque et se mit à tousser brutalement, Alec frappa le dos de son frère ce qui le soulagea un peu.

\- Le pont des amoureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir ça interrogea Jace

\- Eh bien on est partit à Paris et là-bas il y avait un pont des amoureux où des personnes scellaient leurs amours en accrochant un cadenas sur une grille, j'en recherche un à New York expliqua Alec

Le blond le regarda avec étonnement, il lui tapota l'épaule en pensant que son parabataï avait vraiment changé en sortant avec le sorcier. Quelques jours plus tard Alec emmena Magnus par la main dans les rues de New York,

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène demanda Magnus

\- C'est une surprise sourit Alec

\- Je n'aime pas trop les surprises révéla Magnus en grimaçant légèrement

\- Quoi tu es le roi des surprises, avec toi je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Mais la vérité, tu te souviens du pont des amoureux à Paris, eh bien j'en ai trouvé un à New York révéla Alec

Le sorcier était touché par la révélation de son petit ami, ils se dirigeaient vers un grillage qui avait l'inscription « Love ». Alec sortit de sa poche un cadenas et le présenta au sorcier, ce dernier souffla magiquement sur le cadenas. Des mots apparurent sur le cadenas ce qui rendit curieux le noiraud,

\- Qu'est-ce que veulent dire ces mots questionna Alec

\- Aku Conta Kamu ça veut dire « Je t'aime » en Indonésien, on le dit quand notre amour est vraiment pur avoua Magnus en le regardant

Alec sourit plein d'amour à son petit ami et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ils accrochaient le cadenas ensemble avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Ils s'orientaient vers un restaurant pour déjeuner, ils rentraient au loft plus tard. Le lendemain Alec était en train de lire les messages de l'enclave, Maryse entra dans le bureau avec des dossiers en main et les mit sur le bureau.

\- Ce sont des dossiers administratifs de l'enclave demanda Alec

\- Oui, il faudra que tu les revoies car le conseil a désigné Jia Penhawool comme nouvelle consule. En tant que directeur de l'institut, tu dois revoir ses nouvelles règles de politiques qu'elle souhaite ériger dans les instituts. Aussi j'ai pu m'entretenir avec ton père et il m'a dit que certains chasseurs ont aperçu plusieurs camps dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Ça veut dire qu'une seule chose expliqua Maryse

\- Valentin se cache là-bas en rassemblant plus de soldats pour attaquer Idris, comme le faite que l'inquisitrice a placé des soldats pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du Lac Lynn alors il veut trouver une solution de rechange pour faire diversion et invoqué l'ange Raziel déduisit Alec

Baby jaillit de son corps et se mit à grogner doucement, il se frotta aux jambes de Maryse qui le gratta sous le museau ce qui provoqua la chair de poule à son fils. Le maître-tigre leva la tête en regardant sa mère en réfléchissant, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il eut une idée et prit une feuille pour écrire quelque chose avant de l'envoyer par message de feu,

\- Tu as pensé à quelque chose conclu Maryse

\- J'ai convoqué Luke en urgence, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose à son sujet répondit Alec

\- D'accord, au fait chéri je voulais te dire quelque chose aussi. Valentin pour une raison quelconque te veut concernant ton pouvoir de maître-tigre, je te prierai de faire attention quand tu pars seul pour le loft de Magnus. Je préfère que tu viennes par portail comme ça je serai plus rassurée conseilla Maryse

\- Je le ferai ne t'inquiète pas rassura Alec

Pendant ce temps Malachie était en train de fomenter un plan pour s'évader et retourner auprès de Valentin, il savait que son chef allait le tuer pour avoir échoué et s'être enfuit comme le lâche qu'il était. Il se mit à réfléchir à un plan avant de sourire perfidement en trouvant une solution pour retrouver sa place auprès de son chef, il vit la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir sur Jia et Imogène qui entraient toutes les deux dans sa cellule.

\- Tiens donc on a élu une femme à la tête de l'enclave cracha Malachie

\- Je ne suis pas la première femme consule, Charlotte Brandwell fut la première consule femme de l'enclave. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler d'histoire avec vous, je suis venu dire votre châtiment en tant que membre du cercle déclara Jia

\- Me faire retirer les runes et me faire bannir du monde obscur ironisa Malachie

\- Dieudonné Malachie par la loi de l'enclave je vous condamne à la peine de mort déclara Imogène

Malachie s'étrangla devant le châtiment qui lui était réservé, il avait cru qu'on lui aurait juste retirer ses runes et bannit loin d'Idris à tout jamais pour service rendu à l'enclave. Les deux femmes s'en allèrent sans écouter ses supplications, l'ancien consul revit son plan rapidement pour ne pas se faire tuer. Le jour de son exécution des gardes vinrent le chercher, ils l'emmenaient vers le lieu de son exécution. Au bout d'un moment il feint d'être pris d'une douleur à la poitrine ce qui alerta les gardes, il en profita pour les battre et voler la stèle de l'un d'eux. Il se libéra avant de s'enfuir vers le portail le plus proche, Malachie sourit en voyant la ville de New York.

\- Enfin ma place auprès du cercle va être assuré déclara Malachie

Jia envoya plusieurs alertes à tous les instituts du monde pour avertir de l'évasion de Malachie, Alec envoya par la suite des messages de feu à chaque représentants du monde obscur pour qu'ils puissent traquer l'ancien consul. Le directeur souffla de fatigue en regardant les notes de Jia, il passa la main sur son visage. Baby apparut en feulant de fatigue, Jace entra dans le bureau.

\- Tu es épuisé, vaux mieux que tu rentres conseilla Jace

\- Je sais mais il faut qu'on coince Malachie avant de me reposer réfuta Alec

\- Mais ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu vas réussir à quoi que soit, allez va retrouver Magnus. Passe une soirée avec lui pour te détendre proposa Jace

Alec regarda sa partie d'âme qui bailla en rugissant signe qu'il était vraiment fatigué, il acquiesça de la tête en prenant à cœur le conseil de son frère. Il rangea les dossiers et tapota l'épaule de son parabataï,

\- Maryse va prendre la gestion pendant que tu reposes rassura Jace

\- Merci Jace, je vais y aller déclara Alec

\- Je vais dire à Clary de te faire un portail pour le loft proposa Jace

\- Non je vais marcher un peu, je dois m'aéré la tête réfuta Alec

Jace ne répondit rien et le laissa partir, Alec salua sa mère en lui donnant les rênes de l'institut le temps qu'il aille se reposer et passer la soirée chez son petit copain. Il marcha les mains dans ses poches, il passa devant plusieurs magasins quand un magasin de bijoux attira son attention, il entra à l'intérieur. Une vendeuse vint l'accueillir en souriant,

\- Bonjour puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous demanda la vendeuse

\- Oui, sur la pancarte de votre magasin vous proposez de créer un bijou est-ce exact interrogea Alec

\- Oui c'est vrai, on propose de créer des bijoux selon votre goût, voulez-vous en créer un questionna la vendeuse

Alec prit le collier que lui avait offert Magnus, il sourit et hocha la tête. Il dessina le collier qu'il voulait pour son petit ami, la vendeuse créa devant le chasseur le bijou avant de le mettre dans un petit paquet qu'il mit ensuite dans sa poche. Le noiraud la paya et sourit avant de partir chez son petit copain, il marcha en pensant au cadeau qu'il avait pris pour Magnus. Il était plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas qu'une personne était en train de le suivre, la personne le frappa à la tête. Il se retourna et vit avant de s'évanouir que c'était Malachie, l'ancien consul prit le corps endormit d'Alec avant de partir dans un entrepôt. Pendant ce temps Magnus sortit de son atelier et remarqua le retard de son amant, il claqua des doigts pour s'habiller et se dirigea vers l'institut. Il sortit du portail et s'engouffra dans l'institut, Jace arqua un sourcil en le voyant.

\- Magnus, que fais-tu ici demanda Jace

\- Je suis venu chercher ton frère, il est en retard répondit Magnus

\- C'est bizarre vu qu'il est partit il y a une heure de cela répondit Jace confus

\- Il n'est jamais arrivé à la maison en tout cas souligna Magnus

\- Peut-être qu'il a fait un détour comme il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête pensa Jace

Jace sentit une douleur à sa tête au même moment qu'Alec se fit frapper, il mit la main sur sa tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux de peur et de choc.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est fait attaquer, je viens de sentir un choc à la tête s'horrifia Jace

\- Alerte tout le monde que le directeur de l'institut vient d'être enlevé et que c'est urgent, je vais tenter de le localiser déclara Magnus

Pendant que l'institut se mettait à la recherche d'Alec et tentait de le localiser, le noiraud se réveilla dans un entrepôt. Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur en sentant une vive douleur à la tête, sa bouche était pâteuse. Il tenta de passer une main sur son visage pour voir qu'il était attaché par des chaînes et qu'une chaîne entravait son cou, il remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il comprit qu'il avait été enlevé, il se traita mentalement d'idiot n'étant pas resté sur ses gardes. La porte de la pièce qu'il le retenait s'ouvrit sur Valentin,

\- Bien le bonsoir Alec Lightwood salua Valentin

\- Valentin siffla Alec en le voyant

\- Comme on se retrouve, traître à son espèce en se faisant baiser par une créature démoniaque et étant une honte pour son peuple aimant les hommes cracha Valentin

\- Le pire entre toi et moi c'est toi, moi je ne tue pas des créatures obscures sous des faux prétextes alors que tu jalouses leurs pouvoirs critiqua Alec

Valentin s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing, un bleu se forma sur la joue d'Alec. Le chef du cercle le scruta avec dégoût,

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer vu que tu es le parabataï de Jace, il va tout faire pour te récupérer en plus de ton misérable démon. J'ai hâte de faire de lui mon cobaye de plus il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers sur cette terre ricana Valentin

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à une seule mèche de mon petit ami ou de mon parabataï, où je te tue menaça Alec en grognant

Alec était énervé et commença à se transformer sous le sourire de Valentin, le vieil homme commença à prendre une seringue dans sa poche et injecta un produit dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Mais ton cas m'intéresse pour autre chose, je voudrais savoir l'origine de ton pouvoir du tigre. Est-ce que tu es une bénédiction ou une malédiction ? Je t'ai injecté un produit qui fait réagir les chiens galeux en les obligeants à se transformer, je voudrais savoir si ça marche avec toi sourit Valentin

Le produit donna une sensation de brûlures à Alec, mais aucun changement ne s'opérait avec lui ce qui fascina le chef du cercle. Il commença à lui injecter plusieurs produits pour l'inciter à se transformer en tigre, mais aucun ne faisait effet sur Alec à part lui donner des nausées. Pendant ce temps Jace ressentait les douleurs d'Alec à travers leur lien ce qui le faisait crier de douleur,

\- Il est en train de se faire torturer lamenta Jace

Magnus serra les points en fermant les yeux en sentant son charme sur ses yeux en train de vaciller, il se concentra pour localiser son amant par son vêtement ce qui ne donna aucun résultat. Maryse et Robert étaient présents pour venir les aider à sauver Alec, le patriarche réconforta sa femme qui était au bord de l'hystérie. Le sorcier donna un coup de pied dans la table des opérations, il était frustré quand Isabelle vint le réconforté. Il tourna la tête pour rembarrer la jeune femme quand il vit le collier,

\- Putain je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je crois que vais le trouver maintenant sourit Magnus

Personne ne comprit ce que le sorcier voulait dire, il se concentra sur le collier qu'il avait offert en mettant un sort de localisation. Il sourit en le trouvant,

\- Je sais où il est maintenant révéla Magnus

Au même moment Alec venait de vomir encore une fois sous les drogues de Valentin, il toussa en essayant de retenir Baby à l'intérieur de lui par tous les moyens. Valentin était frustré que le noiraud ne se transforme pas comme la dernière fois,

\- Je t'épargnerai cette torture si tu te transforme en tigre, je te rappelle que Jace ressent toutes les douleurs que tu as signala Valentin

\- Je le sais et je préfère subir ceci que me transformer pour être ton stupide cobaye siffla Alec

\- Alors j'attendrai que ton démon vienne te chercher pour faire de lui l'une de mes expériences sourit Valentin

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher fulmina Alec

La fourrure enveloppa lentement Alec, le chef du cercle comprit que le seul moyen était provoqué la colère du noiraud.

\- J'ai appris que tu as perdu ton jeune frère Max c'est ça pensa Valentin

\- Ne parle pas de lui avec ta sale bouche s'énerva Alec

\- Pauvre Max, il fut touché de la main de mon fils c'est vrai. Qui sait peut-être aurait-il été une excellente recrue pour mon armée, ta sœur est une très bonne chasseuse mais je pense qu'avec ses fricotages avec les créatures obscures elle sera plus utile pour divertir mon armée. Je vois déjà de là la scène, le corps brisée de ta sœur souillée plusieurs fois par les hommes de mon armée, en plus elle est très magnifique provoqua Valentin

La colère envahit Alec qui se transforma en tigre sous les yeux impressionné de Valentin, il sourit satisfait et commença faire ses expériences. Magnus et les autres sortirent d'un portail et virent plusieurs gardes membres du cercle.

\- Pas de quartier ordonna Jace en lançant l'assaut envers les équipes

Toutes les équipes fonçaient sur l'entrepôt pour délivrer Alec, Valentin déposa une seringue en entendant du bruit. Il se tourna vers le félin et le libéra en ricanant de joie,

\- Je t'ordonne d'attaquer les intrus ordonna Valentin à Alec qui était manipulé

Alec se mit à rugir de colère et sortit de la pièce, tous les autres à part Isabelle et Jace étaient en train de combattre les membres du cercle. Ils fouillèrent plusieurs pièces et trouvèrent Valentin en train de s'enfuir, Malachie qui dirigeait des hommes vit son chef en train de s'enfuir et le suivit aussi. Ils continuèrent à chercher Alec, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce et entendirent un grognement animal. Les deux chasseurs tournaient la tête pour voir Alec sous sa forme de tigre avec de la bave à sa gueule, il ne les reconnaissait plus. Jace leva les mains en voyant leur frère dans cet état,

\- Alec, tu me reconnais quand même. C'est moi Jace apaisa Jace

\- Jace, je ne crois pas qu'il nous reconnais encore vu qu'il est resté avec Valentin avertis Isabelle

\- Je pense qu'il a dû en profiter pour faire des expériences sur lui, notre seul espoir est Magnus souligna Jace

Alec les attaqua ils esquivaient difficilement ses attaques, entre temps Magnus avait réussi à capturer les membres du cercle avec Robert et Maryse qui étaient présents. Ils entendirent un rugissement,

\- C'est Alec, il doit être sous sa forme de tigre. Magnus demanda Maryse

\- J'y vais, avant de partir je dois vous demander quelque chose le concernant répondit Magnus en regardant les parents de son petit ami

\- Si tu veux même si ce n'est pas le lieu idéal. Oui tu peux l'épouser accepta Robert

Magnus hocha la tête et se mit à courir, il s'orienta vers la direction de son petit ami. Jace et Isabelle évitaient les attaques de leur frère qui tentait de les griffer.

\- ALEC, ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT supplia Isabelle

\- Ça ne sert à rien vu qu'il ne nous reconnaît plus signala Jace

\- Votre lien demanda Isabelle

Jace secoua la tête de dénégation en regardant Alec qui gronda contre eux sous sa forme de tigre, il rugit en les regardant avant de sauter sur eux. Quand une chaîne dorée l'immobilisa, ils tournaient la tête vers Magnus. Ils soupiraient de soulagement en voyant le sorcier,

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui déclara Magnus le poignet levé là où se trouvait le bracelet

\- T'arrive au bon moment soupira Jace de soulagement

Magnus s'avança en retirant la chaîne qui les reliait, Alec grogna en reculant en voyant son dompteur. Il l'observa en rugissant, le sorcier s'approcha encore une fois vers lui. Le félin recula en le voyant, plus l'immortel marchait vers lui plus Alec reculait avant d'être piégé en arrière contre le mur.

\- Ne m'oblige à te l'ordonner, tu sais qui je suis signala Magnus

Alec se mit à rugir en le regardant, il plaqua le sorcier par terre, Magnus étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

\- Magnus cria Isabelle

\- Ne vous approchez pas, je m'occupe de lui déclara Magnus

Le maître-tigre rugit près du visage du dompteur, il claqua sa mâchoire menaçant. Magnus ne bougea pas en restant stoïque, la chaîne dorée de son bracelet se mit à les relier en révélant le col d'Alec en même temps que des boules lumineuses. Le tigre se mit à rugir, il recula en laissant l'immortel se redresser.

\- ALEXANDER RESSAISIS-TOI ordonna Magnus en collant le bracelet contre le col

Alec se mit à rugir de douleur quand des liquides dans son cou sortirent de son corps, le tigre feula de soumission en voyant son dompteur. Magnus sourit en voyant son amant de nouveau normal,

\- Bon tigre, retransforme-toi ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud reprit son apparence humaine et tomba évanouis dans les bras de son amant, ce dernier le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer une couverture sur lui, des chasseurs avaient fouillés l'entrepôt et revinrent avec les vêtements d'Alec les donnant à Jace. Le blond les confia à son futur beau-frère, ce dernier avait Alec dans ses bras.

\- Je le ramène chez moi déclara Magnus

\- Prends soin de lui demanda Jace

Magnus hocha la tête et s'en alla par portail, il déposa son amant sur le lit et attendit son réveil. Un moment plus tard Alec se réveilla en clignant les yeux, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus présent à ses côtés.

\- Hé chéri, comment te sens-tu demanda Magnus

\- Fatigué, que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

Magnus lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Valentin, Alec se souvint du cadeau qu'il devait offrir à son petit copain. Il se leva encore un peu groggy et fouilla dans ses vêtements déchirés et ressortit le paquet qui était sain et sauf,

\- Alexander qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Magnus curieux

\- Je suis passé devant un magasin de bijou qui créer des bijoux alors je l'ai créé pour toi expliqua Alec en lui tendant le cadeau

Son amant le prit dans ses bras et regarda le cadeau qui était un collier avec un pendentif avec MB entrelacé et au milieu une pierre d'émeraude en forme de chat,

\- Il est magnifique complimenta Magnus

\- Tu l'aimes interrogea Alec

\- Oui à mon tour de te proposer quelque chose sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Une ancienne boîte à bijoux apparut dans sa main, il se mit à genoux devant l'archer qui haleta de surprise.

\- Alexander, normalement je voulais faire ça dans un cadre plus romantique mais j'ai failli te perdre alors je m'en fiche du cadre romantique. Durant les années de ma vie je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour plus fort que celui que je te porte, pour personne d'autres que toi, même mon premier amour n'a jamais été aussi pur que le tien. Je me suis promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux mais tu es arrivé dans ma vie et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui alors je me suis décidé à ne plus reporter ce moment. Je veux me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés, je veux m'endormir en t'ayant dans mes bras. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux tout partager avec toi. Alors Alexander Gédéon Lightwood veux-tu m'épouser demanda Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et sourit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Oui, mille fois oui je veux t'épouser Magnus Bane accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils échangeaient les bagues avant de s'embrasser passionnément. Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit, il l'allongea et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, le marqua de suçons et morsures ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. L'asiatique fit descendre ses lèvres vers le torse, il mordit son téton en les faisant durcir entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il pinça l'autre avec sa main. Il délaissa le téton pour passer à l'autre morceau de chair d'Alec, il continua de le maltraiter pendant un moment avant de s'en lasser. Il fit descendre ses lèvres vers le boxer de son amant qu'il avait conjuré pendant qu'il dormait, il lui enleva lentement et prit l'érection en main. Il le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche, Alec gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses doigts. Magnus prit le gland dans sa gorge en renflouant un réflexe de renvoi, il contracta les muscles de sa gorge pour stimuler l'érection. Le dompteur joua quelques peu avec les testicules du noiraud, se retira de l'érection et vint embrasser son amant.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose si tu veux bien mais retourne-toi sur le ventre proposa Magnus

Alec fit confiance à son amant et se mit sur le ventre, Magnus l'embrassa sur la nuque et fit descendre ses lèvres dans le dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Il écarta les fesses du maître-tigre pour montrer son intimité, il glissa sa langue dessus ce qui fit tressaillir son amant. Alec se mit à crier de plus en plus fort sous la langue de son amant, l'asiatique inséra sa langue à l'intérieur à l'archer. Il glissa son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant avec sa langue, il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter deux autres doigts. Avec son autre main il masturba de nouveau son amant, le chasseur trembla de plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Il se mit à crier de jouissance en se déversant sur les draps, Magnus s'arrêta et le retourna doucement pour l'embrasser. Le noiraud se laissa entraîner dans le baiser et à son tour déshabilla son amant, il prit l'érection du sorcier dans sa main pour le masturber. Il la prit en bouche en léchant toute la longueur, l'immortel serra les dents en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Alec. Le dompteur se mit à jouir dans la bouche de son amant, ce dernier l'avala et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain l'invocation de l'ange Raziel et la rune d'alliance. Bisous glacés. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Allez la guerre dans ce chapitre, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre concernant Raziel et Valentin**

**Maxwell: Merci pour ton message et j'espère que que tu me continueras à me lire**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre, allez demain ce sera le chapitre du lemon **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées que tu as mis**

**Saya: J'ai déjà une béta, mais si tu veux toujours être ma béta j'ai des histoires qui ont besoin d'être corrigé si tu es d'accord **

**Vronique : Merci pour ton message**

**Chrome-chan96 : Dis donc ça fait un bail que je t'ai trouvé XD heureusement qu'en ce période tu as pu te rattraper **

**Kiki : Merci pour ton message **

**Alec Barton: T'as eu chaud parce que j'allais mettre le chapitre quand j'ai vu ton review, allez beaucoup de douceur demain soir car c'est le lemon**

**Ps: Je vous remercie tous vos messages que j'ai eu de votre part, je continuerai le Mpreg pour vous mes fans adorées car vos messages m'ont remonté le moral que j'ai eu à cause je le rappelle de MINAMALEC que vous pourriez retrouver son lien dans ma fic la prophétie des Anges. Alors je vous remercie particulièrement Alec Barton, Chrome-chan96, Saya, Vronique, Kiki, Maxwelle, Maia0067, Lavigne 126, LolliOta et les autres pour vos soutiens qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur qui m'ont encouragé à continuer et ne pas écouter ces mauvais lecteurs jaloux. Merci beaucoup mes amours, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec était en train de travailler sur la tablette il prit une pause en regardant sa bague de fiançailles avec un air rêveur. Il sourit en pensant à son fiancé, Baby apparut en ronronnant de joie. Il replongea dans ses fichiers, Jia lui avait envoyé plusieurs choses pour l'institut. Il entendit frapper à la porte avant de voir sa mère souriante avec une assiette de sandwich et un verre de jus de fruit pour lui, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné en sentant son ventre gargouiller. Il remercia sa mère qui reprit son travail pendant qu'il mangeait, elle lui donna des conseils sur certains fichiers de l'enclave qu'elle lisait. Il hocha la tête en accord avec elle pour la plupart et répondit de son point de vue pour d'autre, Maryse travailla avec lui et vit son fils heureux depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Jace et Isabelle entraient dans la pièce pour discuter avec eux, Baby comme à son habitude plaqua le blond par terre et mâchouilla ses cheveux. Le blond se mit à râler en voyant que le félin était en train de manger ses cheveux, Alec et les deux femmes se mirent à rire à son insu. Maryse plissa le nez amusée en lui ordonnant plus tard d'aller prendre une douche ce qui le fit crier encore une fois de frustration et de colère, Izzy prit la main d'Alec pour contempler la bague de fiançailles de Magnus. Elle était excitée à ce sujet, elle le félicita encore une fois. Ça fera un mois que Valentin s'était enfuit après que Malachie ait enlevé Alec pour son chef, il s'était lui aussi échappé en suivant Valentin. Des avis de recherches avaient été lancé dans tous les instituts du monde, Alec fut interrogé par Jia lors de son enlèvement pour savoir s'il avait eu connaissance des plans de Valentin ayant été son prisonnier. Il n'avait pas pu répondre comme il s'était fait torturer par le vieil homme, Magnus l'avait soigné pendant une semaine éliminant toutes traces des produits illicites que Valentin avait injecté à Alec. En dépit des mauvaises nouvelles, le couple avait annoncé leur fiançailles à la famille qui était très heureuse pour eux. De retour au présent Isabelle continua de regarder la bague,

\- Tu sais où Magnus a acheté la bague parce qu'elle est très joli complimenta Isabelle

\- Il ne l'a pas acheté, la bague a été avec lui pendant des siècles répondit Alec

\- Ah bon demanda Maryse

\- Oui il m'a dit que c'était la bague de fiançailles de sa mère, il avait gardé un souvenir d'elle répondit Alec en regardant sa bague

Les duos féminins ne répondirent rien quand ils entendirent un râle de Jace qui était toujours sous Baby,

\- Bordel virez moi ce gros chaton de mon dos supplia Jace

\- Tu es le jouet de Baby alors laisse-le s'amuser gloussa Isabelle

\- Très drôle Izzy, attends un peu quand ce sera ton tour menaça Jace

Baby feula amuser et lui donna un coup de langue ce qui le fit grimacer de dégoût, Alec riait ce qui fit grogner le tigre de rire lui aussi.

\- Sérieux Alec s'écria Jace

\- T'es trop chou avec Baby se moqua Alec

\- Pitié supplia Jace

\- N'oublie pas d'aller prendre une douche quand tu auras finis de jouer avec Baby déclara Maryse

Jace préféra soupirer de résignation, plus tard Alec rentra au loft et retira ses bottes et sa veste en annonçant sa présence. Président Miaou vint l'accueillir, le noiraud prit le chat et le caressa, il ronronna. Ça avait été amusant de voir Président Miaou miauler de peur en voyant Baby la première fois, à présent il était habitué à voir le tigre apparaître n'importe quand. Alec fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna un gros rat mort,

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, je l'ai tué en venant ici sourit Alec

Le chaton lui lécha la main pour le remercier avant de courir avec son butin pour le manger, il sourit avant de tourner la tête pour voir Magnus qui n'avait pas rater une miette de la scène.

\- Tu donnes à Président Miaou un cadeau et le mien il est où demanda Magnus en faisant la moue

\- Toi, je vais te donner autre chose que tu vas apprécier sourit Alec en s'approchant de lui

Le chasseur l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement, l'asiatique sourit durant le baiser.

\- Un excellent choix de cadeau sourit Magnus

\- Je savais que tu allais aimer sourit Alec

\- Comment était ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Toujours branle-bas avec la recherche de Valentin et ses sbires, Jia m'a invité à Idris pour participer à la réunion avec le conseil soupira Alec

\- Ça ne t'emballe pas trop conclu Magnus

\- Il faut dire que le fait que tu ne sois pas avec moi m'horripile au plus haut point révéla Alec

\- A ce que je vois, ne t'en fais pas j'ai eu la même invitation que toi pour la réunion. Ton idée de faire une réunion avec les représentants des créatures obscures qui siègent au conseil a été approuvée gloussa Magnus

\- C'est génial donc tu seras avec moi à Idris, je ne me voyais pas trop aller là-bas sans mon fiancé que j'aime sourit Alec

Magnus l'attira encore une fois dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils passaient la soirée dans un restaurant avant de rentrer au loft pour terminer leur soirée dans le lit à faire des caresses intimes. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Idris par portail, la famille Lightwood s'installa dans le manoir des Lightwood grâce à Imogène après que Maryse et le couple avaient réussi à démasquer bon nombre de membres du cercle dans le conseil. En récompense pour leurs actes elle leur rendit le manoir que les Lightwood possédaient du temps de la noblesse, chacun d'eux avaient pris une chambre. Jace et Alec avaient pris une chambre assez proche. Maryse était en train de faire du thé pendant que Robert était en train de lire un journal, la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui grommela dans sa barbe concernant un client à lui.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse

\- Bonjour Maryse salua Magnus

Magnus regarda la décoration du manoir Lightwood avant de sourire en voyant son fiancé descendre l'escalier, Alec vint le saluer en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Désolé d'arriver si tard c'est à cause de ce stupide client qui ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe grommela Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que tu sois là sourit Alec

\- Je croyais qu'Alec te tenait la grappe nargua Jace en rejoignant tout le monde dans le salon

Alec soupira avant de sourire amusé, Baby jaillit de son corps et plaqua le blond par terre ce qui le fit râler encore une fois. Isabelle éclata de rire en voyant le blond sous le tigre,

\- Tu es le jouet de Baby rigola Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas son jouet, il y a Magnus qui est là alors pourquoi moi questionna Jace

\- Parce que je n'ai pas les cheveux bonds ce que semble aimer Baby ricana Magnus

Jace fit un cri d'indignation avant de bouder dans son coin, ils prirent une tasse de thé que Maryse leur offrit. Après le repas le couple était dans la chambre d'Alec, Magnus était en train de caresser la nuque de son compagnon.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serai dans le manoir des Lightwood parce que je suis fiancé avec l'un d'eux. Je crois que j'aurai bien rit avant de donner cette personne une potion pour qu'il se dégrise rapidement déclara Magnus

\- Mais tu es dans le manoir de ma famille et tu es mon fiancé, et rajouté à ça que tu es tombé amoureux de moi sourit Alec

\- Pour ma défense c'est la faute à Cupidon qui m'a tiré une flèche en plein cœur quand tu étais sur mon chemin se défendit Magnus

\- Techniquement c'est une de mes flèches qui était destiné à un membre du cercle gloussa Alec

\- Ce que tu étais mignon à ce moment-là complimenta Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir devant les mots de son amant, ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain matin ils se rendirent tous à la réunion d'urgence que Jia proposait, ils écoutaient ce que le conseil proposait pour combattre Valentin. L'alarme d'Idris résonna dans toute la ville, des chasseurs entraient pour prévenir Jia d'une intrusion dans la salle des accords. Ils s'y dirigeaient pour trouver le corps de Malachie crucifié sur la statue de l'ange Raziel, chaque Nephilims présents était choqués par l'exposition du corps. Valentin apparut devant eux sous forme hologramme,

\- VOYEZ CECI COMME UN ACTE DE TRAHISON SI VOUS NE CAPITULEZ PAS EN MA FAVEUR déclara Valentin

Clary se détacha des personnes et se planta devant eux pour faire face à son géniteur, ce dernier fit un rictus en la voyant.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne capitulerai pas devant toi, je préfère encore mourir. Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré manipulateur insulta Clary

\- Clarissa, ma fille tu ne sais rien de ce monde, tu t'es laissé influencée par ses créatures démoniaques. Je poursuis la mission sacrée que l'ange Raziel nous a confié alors vous les Nephilims réunis dans ses lieux vous les ternissez en vous alliant avec ses démons accusa Valentin

\- Tu ternis la mission sacrée de l'ange Raziel par ta conduite ignoble, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des expériences sur les créatures obscures ou bien même sur tes propres enfants si tu as horreur d'elles interrogea Clary

Valentin sera les dents devant les paroles de sa fille qui amenaient les autres à avoir des visages de haines et de des dégoûts envers lui au lieu de la peur, il serra les poings avant de s'avancer d'un pas.

\- Qu'importe mais avec l'armée que j'ai, vous serez peu nombreux à me battre ricana Valentin

Tous à part Alec et Clary commençaient à paniquer devant l'armée que Valentin avait rassembler, le chef du cercle sourit devant les murmures de peur.

\- Je vous laisse deux jours pour réfléchir à la capitulation déclara Valentin en stoppant l'hologramme

Jia tenta de calmer la situation, Clary se mit à réfléchir avant de monter sur l'estrade.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution à laquelle Valentin ne s'attendra pas, j'ai la capacité de créer des runes qui ne sont pas dans le livre Gris déclara Clary

\- Impossible répondit un Nephilims

La rousse lui fit une démonstration en dessinant une rune au creux de sa main pour montrer les personnes les plus chères à leurs cœurs, une femme ressemblant étrangement à Luke monta sur l'estrade les larmes aux yeux avant qu'Imogène ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras. Clary reprit son apparence normal et expliqua son intention qui était de créer une rune d'alliance, chaque personne exprima son opinion en refusant partager leur pouvoir avec les créatures obscures. Alec serra les poings avec rage, n'en pouvant plus il laissa sa rage prendre le contrôle de son corps et se transforma en tigre. Il se mit à rugir avec violence ce qui fit dégager toutes personnes autour de lui, il se mit à courir sur l'estrade avant de rugir de nouveau pour protéger Clary. Le rugissement puissant d'Alec put ramener le silence dans la salle,

\- Merci Alec remercia Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que ce tigre fait ici questionna un loup-garou

Magnus monta sur l'estrade une main dans sa poche complètement décontracté, il s'accroupit devant son fiancé qui se soumit à lui.

\- Retransforme-toi mon amour ordonna Magnus

Alec se transforma sous sa forme humaine sous les yeux de tous, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour mettre une couverture sur lui pour cacher sa nudité. Le noiraud s'accrocha à son amant qui l'aida à se tenir debout, tout le monde à part la famille Lightwood et Jia avec Imogène était stupéfait de la transformation d'Alec en tigre.

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood, je suis le directeur de l'institut de New York et le fils de Robert et Maryse Lightwood pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je sors ou plutôt je suis fiancé avec le sorcier Magnus Bane, vous m'avez entendu je suis fiancé ça veut dire que je vais me marier avec lui. Je vous dis ça car je l'aime de tout mon âme, pourtant je suis un Nephilim et lui un demi-démon, moi un chasseur d'ombre et lui une créature obscure. Nous sommes tous deux des hommes, en dépit de ce fait un seul lien nous unis c'est l'amour. Mes parents étaient membres du cercle, ils ont fait beaucoup de mal mais ils ont pu accepter qu'un sorcier, un demi-démon et une créature obscure fasse partie de ma vie. Il y a récemment j'ai perdu mon jeune frère Max Lightwood, il n'avait que onze ans il est mort de la main de Jonathan Morgenstern. Nous avons pu le venger mais cela ne l'as pas ramené d'entre les morts déclara Alec en lâchant un sanglot

Magnus le serra entre ses bras en le voyant pleurer, le noiraud leva les yeux vers la foule qui l'écoutait avec attention.

\- J'aurai tout fait pour le voir une dernière fois en vie, pourtant sa mort a été causé non pas par une créature obscure, ni par un démon mais par la main de l'un d'entre nous les Nephilims par le fils de Valentin. Clary est sa fille, j'aurai pu la haïr pour ça mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Car je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute la mort de mon petit frère, ma haine fut concentré sur autre chose. Elle fut concentrée sur les préjugés et les discriminations qu'ont les hommes comme Valentin, ses mêmes préjugés qui ont tués de nombreuses personnes pour ce qu'elles étaient, ses mêmes préjugés qui ont été la cause de plusieurs guerres et de peine ainsi que de disparitions. Ses mêmes préjugés qui ont fait que mon petit frère a péri sanglota Alec

Clary et les autres de la famille Lightwood ont commencés à pleurer, certaines personnes dans la foule eurent les larmes aux yeux devant le discours émouvant d'Alec. Le noiraud se mit à genoux ce qui choqua dans toute l'assemblée présente

\- Alors je vous en supplie à genoux cessez ses préjugés qui ont fait périr tant de personnes, réunissons-nous comme un seul monde ensemble pour combattre un ennemi en commun. Ne soyons plus loup-garou, vampire, fée, sorcier, Shadowhunter, mais soyons des êtres humains car c'est ce qui lie chacun d'entre nous. Mes parents ont commis de nombreux crimes, alors si certains d'entre vous veulent se venger je suis plus que disposé à me sacrifier pour que votre haine et vos préjugés s'en aillent. Mais en ce moment j'ai besoin de vous tous réunis pour battre un ennemi demanda Alec à genoux

Clary s'avança vers le noiraud et se mit à genoux aussi, Magnus se joint à eux aussi. Jace monta sur l'estrade avec Isabelle pour se mettre à genoux comme leur frère, Luke et Jocelyn avec Raphaël montaient sur l'estrade et se mirent genoux aussi ce qui choqua presque tout le monde.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Alec s'écria Catarina dans la foule

\- Moi aussi tu peux compter sur moi répondit Maia

Au fur à mesure des voix s'exprimaient devant le discours émouvant d'Alec qui les avaient touchés en plein cœur, Jia et Imogène hochaient la tête envers Alec qui avait pu rassembler tout le monde. Maryse sourit en essuyant ses larmes, Robert mit la main sur l'épaule de sa femme en regardant leur fils. Deux jours plus tard Valentin vint demander sa réponse mais il ne reçut que la négation et la haine de tout le monde, il déclara la guerre à tout le monde avant de s'en aller. Clary expliqua alors à tous la fonction de la rune, chacun choisis un partenaire. Alec était près de sa fratrie et repéra son fiancé dans la foule,

\- Voilà Magnus sourit Alec

Maia vint rejoindre le petit groupe, Isabelle vit son frère se diriger vers son futur beau-frère.

\- Alors comment cette rune fonctionne demanda Maia

\- Eh bien tu te choisis un partenaire et tu lui grave la rune rien de compliqué expliqua Isabelle

\- Ça aussi c'est obligé indiqua Maia en pointant le couple

Ils tournaient la tête pour voir Alec et Magnus en train de s'embrasser amoureusement en plein milieu de la salle,

\- Euh non eux sont à part toussa Jace gêné

Maryse et Robert se joignirent à eux pour les embrasser et les serrer dans leurs bras, un quart d'heure plus tard tout le monde était réunis dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour débuter la guerre contre Valentin. Ce dernier se tenait devant son armée et donna l'assaut, les deux camps accouraient vers l'autre avant de se faire fracasser l'un contre l'autre. Le couple était en train de combattre un par un des sbires de Valentin, Magnus envoya des boules de feu combiné avec la puissance de son amant.

\- Bon sans mon amour, je n'ai jamais été aussi puissant que maintenant grâce à toi sourit Magnus

\- Et moi donc, je sens que ta magie est en train de circuler en moi sourit Alec en tirant une flèche

Les flèches d'Alec étaient imprégnées de magie de Magnus ce qui causaient beaucoup de dégâts, les hommes de Valentin se faisaient déroutés par le couple. Pendant ce temps Jace et Clary réussirent à se faufiler vers le lac Lynn pour stopper Valentin dans l'invocation de l'ange Raziel, ils l'attendaient quand il arriva avec l'épée et la coupe mortelles. Jace fonça sur lui et commença à se battre,

\- Trop lent mon fils critiqua Valentin

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas ton fils enfoiré. Mes parents sont Stephen et Céline cracha Jace

\- Mais je t'ai élevé et ça fait de moi ton père ricana Valentin

\- Non tu n'es qu'une nourrice pour moi se moqua Jace

La moquerie de Jace toucha Valentin qui l'attaqua, ses attaques perdaient toute raison avec la rage qu'il avait. Jace en profita pour prendre l'avantage sur le vieil homme, ils se battaient pendant un moment en essayant de prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre. Arrivé un moment Valentin en eut marre de se battre contre Jace, il fit une diversion pour foncer vers Clary et l'attaquer. Jace usa de sa rune de rapidité pour passer devant la rousse pour la protégée de Valentin qui l'empala sur son épée,

\- Jace s'écria Clary en le voyant blessé mortellement

Valentin retira son épée avant de laisser le blond aux mains de la rousse, il alla tranquillement dessiner le pentagramme pour invoquer l'ange Raziel. Clary tenait Jace et appuyait sur sa blessure,

\- Jace, garde les yeux ouverts je t'en prie garde les yeux ouverts supplia Clary les larmes aux yeux

\- Clary…je…je…te, déglutis Jace en tentant de parler

\- Ne parle pas, je vais te soigner rassura Clary en pleure

\- Je…t'aime souffla Jace en rendant l'âme

Clary se mit à pleurer devant le corps de Jace, au même moment Alec tira une flèche avant de sentir sa rune de parabataï le brûler violemment. Il haleta de douleur avant de tomber à genoux, son fiancé le couvrit en envoyant sa magie pour repousser leur adversaire.

\- Alexander demanda Magnus en venant à ses côtés,

\- JACE cria Alec en sentant l'âme de Jace partir

\- Ok, nous allons le rejoindre déclara Magnus en l'aidant à se relever

Clary resta près du corps un moment avant de lever la tête pour prendre le poignard de Jace, elle fonça sur son géniteur qui la maintint facilement avant de lui tracer une rune d'immobilisation et une rune de silence avant de la jeter par terre. Le vieil homme jeta les deux instruments mortels dans le lac Lynn, l'eau se mit à frétiller de plus en plus vite avant qu'une lumière aveuglante s'illumine au-dessus du lac. Clary à la lumière pu bouger de nouveau les bras, elle se traîna lentement et changea le nom de son père pour le sien.

_\- Qui ose m'invoquer après dix mille ans sur terre_ demanda Raziel

\- Moi Valentin Morgenstern, je t'ai invoqué pour te soumettre ma requête seigneur Raziel. La mission que tu as donné aux tout premiers Nephilims a été bafoué par la corruption et les démons continuent de polluer le monde, les créatures obscures sont de plus en plus nombreuses déclara Valentin en s'avançant vers lui

_\- Les démons et les créatures __obscures__ sont des êtres différents, les démons n'ont pas d'âmes alors que les créatures __obscures__ ont une âme voilà ce qui les différencie_ rectifia Raziel

\- Malgré ça je veux les éradiquer Seigneur Raziel, j'ai tout sacrifié pour ce moment, ma femme, mes enfants, tout pour ce vœu décréta Valentin

_\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu __te __sacrifie pour moi_ se moqua Raziel

\- J'ai même sacrifié mon fils pour le rituel rien que pour toi répliqua Valentin

Les ailes de Raziel s'ouvrirent en grand sous la révélation de Valentin, Clary regarda la scène sans bouger en écoutant leur conversation.

_\- Dieu a demandé à Abraham de sacrifier son fils pour savoir qui il aimait le plus mais toi tu as sacrifié ton fils sans état d'âme, tu ne veux que ta __renommée__. Tu __te__ fiche des autres, tu as __fait__ des choses __monstrueuses__ à commencer __par__ l'emprisonnement de mon frère Ithuriel_ gronda Raziel

Le Nephilim pâlit devant le grondement de Raziel, il déglutit en reculant d'un pas en arrière.

_\- Il m'a raconté tout ce que tu lui as fait __subir__, tu ne __mérites__ pas d'être l'un de mes enfants_ cracha Raziel furieux

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agit Seigneur Raziel mais tu es contraint de m'accorder mon vœux comme le veut la tradition déclara Valentin en s'avançant déterminé

_\- C'est vrai je suis __contraint__ par ce rituel d'accorder un vœu mais tu n'es pas le contractant __n'est-ce__ pas Clarissa Morgenstern_ demanda Raziel

Clary ne répondit rien en regardant l'ange, Valentin se jeta sur elle pour la tuer et faire son vœu. Elle put lui faucher les pieds et traça une rune d'immobilisation à son tour. Elle se leva difficilement et s'approcha de l'ange Raziel,

_\- Dis-moi ton vœux, mais choisis-bien ton souhait car je ne suis pas le génie de la lampe_ déclara Raziel

La rousse essaya de parler mais la rune de silence l'entravait,

_\- Je vois que la rune du silence t'empêche de parler_ conclu Raziel

L'ange souffla sur la rousse pour retirer la rune, elle put s'exprimer librement. Elle regarda le corps de Jace et eut les larmes aux yeux,

\- S'il te plaît je veux que tu ramènes Jace supplia Clary

_\- Sache que ton vœu ne sera pas sans conséquence mais je te l'accorde_ avertis Raziel

Jace ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de tousser violemment, il leva les yeux pour voir l'ange Raziel et reçut Clary dans les bras soulagée de le voir de nouveau en vie.

_\- Avant que je parte __tous__ les deux, je vais vous dire une chose ou plutôt un message. L'un des quatre est parmi vous, l'heure viendra où il réveillera totalement son véritable pouvoir _cita Raziel avant de partir

Le couple ne comprit rien à la révélation de l'ange Raziel, Valentin cria en voyant l'ange Raziel partir. Il put se lever de nouveau,

\- Non, j'ai tout sacrifié pour ce vœu déclara Valentin

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le couple, Clary serra Jace dans ses bras qui était encore trop faible de par sa résurrection. Il avait son épée dans la main, il s'approcha d'eux quand un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus sortit des fourrages pour se jeter sur lui et le griffer avant de lui mordre la jugulaire. Valentin s'étouffa dans son sang et périt sous les crocs d'Alec, Magnus couru à son tour vers eux et usa du pouvoir du dompteur pour retransformer son amant. Alec essuya le sang qui maculait sa bouche, il tourna la tête vers le couple.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu se rappela Alec

\- T'as dû rêver, je suis bien vivant déclara Jace

Clary jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond qui lui intima de ne rien dire sur le vœu de l'ange Raziel, malgré ça Alec vint prendre son parabataï dans ses bras. Ils ramenaient le corps de Valentin pour signaler la fin de la guerre, tout le monde se réjouit de la fin du cauchemar. L'enclave proposa que tout le monde rentre chez eux pour se reposer, ils rentraient tous. Luke organisa une petit fête au bar à New York et tout le monde fut invité, il déboucha le champagne ce qui fit que tout le monde leva son verre pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la fin de Valentin. Alec et Magnus étaient enlacés dans un coin du bar et regardaient tout le monde se réjouir de bonheur, le noiraud se tourna vers le sorcier pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le portrait chaud d'Alec et une nouvelle menace. Bisous glacés. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Tu es la seule pour le moment à le savoir mais chut hein XD C'est grâce à ton soutien avec celle des autres lecteurs que je continue **

**Maia 0067: Eh non ce n'est pas Magnus mais je ne vais rien dire sur le sujet XD tu vas attendre sur ce sujet XD C'est grâce à ton message **

**Guest: Voilà le portait d'Alec assez chaud et c'est grâce à vos messages de soutien **

**Vronique : C'est dans ses moments que je suis contente d'être apprécier par beaucoup de personne comme vous tous **

**Lavigne 126: Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais XD en plus l'une de tes idées tu vas l'adorer et sinon je me rattrape dans le chapitre 22**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Isabelle rigola en se tenant le ventre en voyant Jace sous Baby qui lui mâchouillait ses cheveux, le blond se mit à crier de frustration et de colère contre le tigre de son parabataï. Alec était dans la salle des opérations en train de glousser faisant grogner son tigre, Clary qui sortait de l'entraînement sourit amusée de voir le blondinet sous le félin. Elle se mit à sa hauteur après ses supplications, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de grimacer légèrement de dégoût ayant la bave de baby sur les lèvres. Jace préféra rester sous le félin qui ronronnait en mâchouillant ses cheveux, il lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue ce qui le fit grimacer encore une fois. Maryse sortit de la salle des vidéos, plissa le nez amusée en ordonnant au blond d'aller prendre une douche plus tard ce qui le fit crier encore plus. Alec après son travail de directeur rentra au loft, il retira sa veste et ses bottes avant d'annoncer son retour. Magnus sortit de son atelier en peignoir pour l'accueillir en l'embrassant langoureusement tout en l'attirant dans ses bras, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un dîner aux chandelles pour eux. Le chasseur sourit et se mit à table avec son fiancé, ils discutaient sur leur journée et leur futur mariage en riant. Ils prirent leur bain chacun de leurs côtés avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Magnus réveilla son amant avec ses baisers celui-ci riait à son réveil. Ça fera deux semaines que Valentin était mort sous les crocs d'Alec qui était sous sa forme de tigre, Clary et Jace n'avaient parlés à personne du vœu fait à l'ange Raziel sur le retour de Jace à la vie. Le monde obscur était en paix pour la première fois après des années de guerres de préjugés, le discours émouvant d'Alec les avaient touchés en plein cœur. En dépit de ça certains persistaient toujours dans leurs préjugés, ceux-là étaient membres du conseil, des membres qui continuaient à se croire supérieurs aux créatures obscures. Alec était toujours au poste de directeur de l'institut et Maryse son assistante, Isabelle était devenue le maître d'armes et Jace entraînait les jeunes recrus. Robert était devenu le lien entre New York et Idris en voyageant assez souvent, Clary devenait une vraie chasseuse d'ombre en apprenant ce qu'il fallait savoir. De retour au présent Alec riait aux baisers de Magnus dans son cou,

\- Bonjour mon tigre salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la commissure de ses lèvres

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Magnus lui donna des baisers sur le visage il ria encore plus, le noiraud trouva adorable le comportement de son amant.

\- Tu es bien câlin ce matin sourit Alec

\- Eh bien disons que j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que tu m'attendais à l'autel en tenue de marié. Tu étais si éblouissant que les décorations de notre mariage faisaient pâle figure, dans mon rêve beaucoup de personnes étaient jalouses de moi, de t'avoir à mes bras, surtout les femmes d'Idris qui voulaient mettre le grappin sur le fils aîné des Lightwood mais je l'ai eu. Tu souriais de bonheur décrit Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement en souriant de bonheur devant la description de son fiancé, il lui caressa la joue. Magnus lui prit la main et l'embrassa dessus,

\- Ensuite dans ton rêve demanda Alec

\- Eh bien nous avons passés une excellente soirée entourés de nos amis et familles, puis arrivé à une certaine heure nous sommes partis dans un portail pour notre lune de miel répondit Magnus en l'embrassant légèrement

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud. Le sorcier recula pour reprendre son souffle en même temps que le chasseur,

\- Que se passait-il après interrogea Alec en rougissant

\- Disons que j'étais sur le point de te faire l'amour quand un stupide oiseau s'est mis à chanter ce qui m'a réveillé donc je ne sais pas la suite du rêve, par contre l'oiseau j'ai ordonné à Président Miaou d'aller le bouffer déclara Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça nargua Alec

\- Il m'a réveillé d'un si bon rêve mon chéri bouda Magnus

L'archer l'embrassa sur la joue et la lui caressa,

\- Peut-être que ton rêve va se réaliser souhaita Alec

\- En huit cents ans j'ai attendu qu'une personne tel que toi apparaisse pour mettre fin à ma solitude, et je suis heureux que tu sois dans ma vie sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood répondit Magnus

Ils se bécotaient avant de se lever pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent avant de se séparer pour la journée. Alec rentra dans l'institut pour voir sa mère avec une tablette à la main en train de contrôler le moniteur,

\- Bonjour mon fils salua Maryse

\- Bonjour maman, alors du travail pour moi demanda Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je t'expliquerai en chemin jusqu'à ton bureau proposa Maryse en tendant la tablette

Sa mère lui expliqua tous les travaux effectués qu'elle avait déjà fait en son absence et lui communiqua certains messages importants de l'enclave ainsi que des dossiers qu'il devait traiter en urgence, ils entraient dans le bureau. Elle lui fit face tout en discutant de chaque dossier qu'elle avait traité et auquel il devait jeter un œil en premier,

\- Pour finir Jia attends que tu organises de nouveau le conseil du monde obscur pour faire parvenir certaines informations aux créatures obscures termina Maryse

\- Très bien, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît envoyez une convocation pour eux pour les prévenir de la prochaine réunion. Aussi précise à la reine des fées qu'il faut qu'elle soit là car je voudrais leur proposer quelque chose après avoir discuté avec Magnus demanda Alec en observant sa mère

\- D'accord, autre chose interrogea Maryse

\- Si tu peux rassembler tout le monde pour les prévenir de ma décision sur la réunion répondit Alec

Maryse acquiesça et le laissa travailler dans le bureau, Alec soupira et se mit à travailler sur les documents qu'il devait expressément observer. Il donna son aval pour certains cas, il envoya un message de feu à Jia pour la joindre par visioconférence. Elle accepta de parler avec lui, ils discutaient sur l'idée qu'Alec avait eu avec Magnus.

\- Ton idée n'est pas mal Alec, mais je ne sais pas si le conseil va accepter pensa Jia

\- Pourtant je pense qu'ils vont accepter, n'oublie pas que je suis celui qui a fini la vie de Valentin. De plus s'ils veulent l'aval du monde obscur pour les accords alors ils devront accepter ma requête expliqua Alec

\- Je leur ferai part de ta requête mais je ne te promets rien accepta Jia

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Maryse entra dans le bureau juste après que Jia ait raccroché, elle le prévint que tout le monde l'attendait dans la salle des opérations. Le noiraud se leva et alla les informés d'une nouvelle réunion et qu'ils devaient de ce fait avoir une attitude respectueuse envers les créatures obscures, il les dispersa avant de retourner dans son bureau pour continuer de travailler. Il était plongé dans son travail de directeur quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau avec un mètre,

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose demanda Alec en levant la tête

\- Oui, te mesurer pour ton costume de mariage sourit Isabelle

\- Pardon s'étrangla Alec avec sa salive

\- Ben oui en cas où tu l'as oublié grand-frère, tu vas te marier avec Magnus rappela Isabelle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Je n'ai pas oublié mais nous n'avons pas encore discutés de l'organisation du mariage ni même de la date déclara Alec

\- Je vois, mais en attendant je vais faire confectionner ta tenue qui dira à Magnus prends-moi sur le champ devant le prêtre imita Isabelle en souriant malicieusement

Alec s'embrouilla dans ses mots en rougissant ce qui la fit rire, il protesta de nouveau avant de faire des compromis avec sa sœur qui prit ses mensurations en échange d'attendre qu'il ait discuté avec son amant pour le mariage. La jeune femme sourit en le notant dans un calepin,

\- Bon il faut que j'aille prendre les mesures de Jace, je pense qu'il sera ton témoin conclu Isabelle

Son frère lui sourit ce qui répondit à sa question, elle ressortit en le laissant seul dans le bureau. Il prend son déjeuner que sa mère avait emmené pour lui, il termina son travail de la journée avant de rentrer au loft. Il retira ses bottes et sa veste,

\- Je suis rentré informa Alec en entrant dans le salon

\- Déjà rentré sourit Magnus en train de se faire une manucure

L'archer passa derrière le dos de son amant et l'embrassa en basculant sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir lui faire un baiser, il s'assit près de lui.

\- Comment était ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Beaucoup de travail comme d'habitude, tu as reçu le message de feu de maman questionna Alec

\- Concernant la réunion avec les représentants, oui je l'ai eu. Ne t'en fais pas je viendrai en tant que représentant des sorciers et non en tant que ton fiancé sourit Magnus

\- Je voudrais parler de ce dont on a parlé lors du dîner quand tu m'as emmené en Écosse rappela Alec

\- Oui je me souviens très bien de ce fameux dîner car je t'ai soufflé sous la table minauda Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir furieusement en se souvenant très bien avec vivacité de la fin du dîner où son fiancé lui avait fait une fellation devant tant de personnes, il remercia les anges que la magie de son amant les avaient camouflés.

\- Je ne verrai plus ce restaurant normalement rougit Alec

\- Oh pour moi ce sera un merveilleux souvenir que je garderai gloussa Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le sorcier se retira quand un message de feu vola vers lui. Il l'attrapa avant de soupirer d'irritation en le lisant,

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Disons que je suis invité à une soirée d'un certain sorcier que j'exècre grommela Magnus

\- Quand est-ce qu'à lieu la soirée interrogea Alec

\- Dans deux semaines, je vais y aller et le regarder se pavaner gronda Magnus

Le chasseur sourit et lui caressa la joue pour lui faire lentement oublier l'invitation, ils dînaient ensemble avant d'aller se coucher après avoir fait des caresses intimes. Alec était dans les bras de son fiancé, il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant endormit. Il souffla de frustration légèrement, il devenait frustré en voulant que ça aille plus loin avec lui. Il se mit à réfléchir, il s'endormit en trouvant une solution. Le lendemain Magnus était dans son atelier en train de travailler sur une potion quand un portail s'ouvrit, il sortit pour accueillir Catarina en tenue de civile.

\- Bonjour ma belle, vous êtes en beauté complimenta Magnus

\- Bonjour mon bel homme, vous êtes un vil flatteur nargua Catarina

\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie sourit Magnus

\- Je viens de revenir de Suisse pour aller voir un ancien client de Ragnor, je ne vais pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai dû faire. Rien que d'y penser me donne l'envie de me couper les veines grimaça Catarina de dégoût

\- Pustules et verrues vertes sur tentacules déduisit Magnus en allant lui servir un verre d'alcool

\- Comment tu sais ça demanda Catarina incrédule

\- J'ai accompagné une fois Ragnor chez ce client, c'est pour ça qu'il m'en a voulu pour son tapis persan quand j'ai gerbé dessus révéla Magnus

Catarina avala un gorgé de son verre, elle se mit à fredonner un air de marche nuptiale en regardant son vieil ami qui lui sourit de joie.

\- Bientôt on entendra cet air alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être fiancé et bientôt marié gloussa Catarina

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux se réjouit Magnus en regardant la bague familiale des Lightwood

\- Qui l'aurait cru que tu te marie un jour et surtout avec un Lightwood ? Si j'avais fait un pari avec Ragnor à ce moment-là je crois que j'aurai remporté une cagnotte gloussa Catarina

Magnus but et regarda le liquide dans son verre,

\- Il me manque beaucoup tu sais avoua Magnus

\- Il me manque aussi ce gros bêta souffla Catarina

Les deux se racontaient des souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun au sujet du troisième membre de leur trio, plus tard Catarina resta jusqu'au moment où Alec rentra chez eux. Pendant ce temps un médecin marcha vers la pédiatrie ayant été appelé par une urgence, il croisa une femme qui regardait les bébés dans le service néonatale. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder,

\- Puis-je vous aider demanda le médecin

\- Oui, pourrais-je porter l'un de ses bébés proposa la jeune femme

\- Je suis désolé mais seuls les parents peuvent rentrer dans le service s'excusa le médecin

\- Ce n'est rien, je voulais sentir ses petits êtres contre moi souffla la femme

\- Avez-vous des enfants questionna le médecin

\- Malheureusement je suis stérile, mon ex-mari m'a tout pris ma maison et ceci expliqua la femme

\- Je vous comprends et j'en suis navré compatis le médecin

\- Je vous en remercie sourit la femme

Le médecin termina son tour de garde et marcha pour rentrer chez lui, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivis. Il fut plaqué violemment par terre avant de se faire retourner pour croiser un démon, le démon lui fit aspirer quelque chose avant de le laisser seul. Il toussa violemment avant de se lever pour marcher dans une direction, il pénétra dans un hôtel. Il marcha pour voir la même femme qui avait plus tôt discuté avec lui, elle se tenait devant un autel, elle sourit et le rejoint. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de lui griffer le cou, il marcha vers l'autel avant de verser son sang qui s'écoula dans un cube qui contenait un corps à l'intérieur. La femme sourit et renvoya le médecin, elle caressa maternellement l'autel.

\- Patience mon doux agneau, tu vas bientôt être sur pieds et ensemble nous gouvernerons ce monde déclara la femme

Le démon entra dans la salle et s'inclina face à elle, elle se retourna vers lui et lui caressa la joue d'un geste anodin.

\- Notre quête n'est pas encore finis, il faut plus de cœur pur autant que possible sinon la résurrection ne sera pas complète déclara la femme

Le démon s'inclina et se leva avant de partir, la femme retourna vers l'autel et fredonna un air de berceuse. Au même moment Jace se réveilla de son cauchemar, il passa la main sur son visage. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte sur Clary,

\- Pourrais-je dormir avec toi proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr, je n'avais pas sommeil de toutes façons sourit Jace en la laissant passer

Ils discutaient tous les deux avant que la rousse s'endorme dans les bras du blond, le blondinet regarda sa petite amie en se souvenant clairement de son rêve. Quelques jours plus tard Alec sortit d'une patrouille avec Jace, il se dirigea vers la salle des armes pour voir Isabelle.

\- Salut grand-frère alors la patrouille demanda Isabelle

\- Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas été sur le terrain sourit Alec

\- Dommage que j'avais ses armes à réparer, alors tu voulais me parler de quelque chose à moins que tu veux me parler au sujet de votre mariage s'exclama Isabelle

\- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ça, mais oui je voulais te dire quelque chose déclara Alec

L'archer regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pouvant écouter leur conversation, il se racla la gorge en regardant sa sœur.

\- D'après ton expérience comment sais-tu que c'est le bon moment demanda Alec

Isabelle le regarda suspicieusement avant de comprendre de quoi son grand frère voulait parler,

\- OH MON DIEU TU ES EN TRAIN DE PARLER DE SEXE s'écria Isabelle

\- Chut, je ne veux pas que tout l'institut sache pour ma vie sexuelle gronda Alec les joues rouges

La jeune femme tenta de tempérer son humeur, elle lui fit face malgré le sourire qui figurait sur son visage.

\- Alors Magnus et toi voulez…commença Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi je me sens prêt pour ça répondit Alec

\- Alec, ce sera ta première fois avec un homme demanda Isabelle

Alec rougit et regarda ailleurs que sa sœur, elle fronça les sourcils légèrement et comprit que son frère était encore vierge.

\- Ta première fois tout court ? Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais voulu me présenter Jessica Hawkblue d'ailleurs elle a vraiment existé demanda Isabelle après l'avoir frappé

\- Tu as finis gronda Alec en la lorgnant

\- Bon ok, Magnus et toi vous vous aimez alors si tu sens que tu es prêt eh bien vas-y. Magnus t'aime énormément et vous allez vous mariez, juste une chose ne fais pas ce que tu fais d'habitude déclara Isabelle

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Sur penser sourit Isabelle

\- Je ne fais pas ça pensa Alec en train d'analyser la situation

La brune le regarda profondément, Baby jaillit et se frotta aux jambes d'Isabelle qui lui gratouilla le menton. Alec se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier,

\- Tu me raconteras ta première fois demanda Isabelle

Baby gronda en levant la queue pour lui montrer ses fesses, elle éclata de rire en voyant le félin faire ainsi.

\- Ça veut dire non conclu Isabelle

\- T'as tout compris répondit Alec sans se retourner

Alec prit sa journée pour rentrer au loft, il retira sa veste et ses bottes. Il souffla doucement et entra dans le salon pour voir son fiancé en train de dessiner un vase sur un tableau, l'asiatique se tourna vers lui en l'embrassant tout en terminant son tableau.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais remarqua Alec

\- Pour me détendre, Michelangelo ne m'a pas appris que quelques tactiques au lit tu sais gloussa Magnus

Le noiraud rougit et se sentit un peu jaloux à cela, il le regarda et vit le dessin du vase prendre vie.

\- Tu as déjà dessiné une personne demanda Alec curieux

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en faire malheureusement car je n'ai jamais demandé à quelqu'un de poser pour moi réfuta Magnus

\- Et si je posais pour toi proposa Alec

Magnus le regarda surprise avant de penser à quelque chose, il sourit et claqua des doigts pour changer de décor. Un canapé méridien ancien apparut à la place du vase,

\- Eh bien j'ai toujours voulu faire cette scène, pourrais-tu te déshabiller et te mettre tout nu proposa Magnus

L'archer rougit et se déshabilla devant son amant et s'allongea d'après ses indications, le sorcier claqua de nouveau les doigts pour faire apparaître un bijou avec un pendentif en forme de cœur avec un saphir en son centre et le mit au cou de son amant. Il effleura les lèvres d'Alec,

\- Ne bouge surtout pas d'accord demanda Magnus

\- Comme vous voulez monsieur l'artiste gloussa Alec

Magnus revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, il prit une feuille et commença à dessiner Alec sur le papier. Le chasseur regarda le sérieux de son fiancé,

\- Tu es si mignon quand tu es sérieux sourit Alec

\- Ne me déconcentre pas où je te rate, je veux rendre ce dessin parfait pour le mettre dans mon atelier et ainsi le contempler rien que pour moi tout seul déclara Magnus en continuant à le dessiner

Alec se mordit les lèvres en l'observant, l'asiatique souffla sur le papier pour retirer les traces de crayon. L'archer frissonna légèrement comme s'il ressentait le souffle de son fiancé sur sa peau, l'asiatique continua de regarder son amant tout en terminant le dessin. Il sourit en gigotant ses doigts discrètement vers Alec, le noiraud sentit la magie de Magnus se glissait sur sa peau.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu Magnus bouda Alec

\- Rien n'est gratuit mon amour gloussa Magnus

L'immortel termina le dessin avant de le poser sur le dessin près de lui, il fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître un drap sur Alec pour le couvrir.

\- C'est finis, tu veux te voir proposa Magnus

Alec se leva en s'entourant du drap, il observa le dessin qui avait une vraie ressemblance avec lui. Magnus l'avait bien dessiné sous toutes les coutures,

\- Si Clary voit ça, elle va être jalouse gloussa Alec

\- Garde ça pour toi sourit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa avant de le prendre par la main, il l'emmena vers le sol où il y avait la cheminée. Le sorcier l'embrassa de nouveau et lui caressa la joue, le noiraud retira la couverture sur lui.

\- Tu es sûr de toi insista Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi, alors montre-moi tes plus beaux tours de magies accepta Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le drap après avoir conjuré un coussin pour le mettre sous sa tête, il l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons et des marques. Il descendit ses lèvres vers un téton, il lécha le morceau de chair avec le bout de sa langue ce qui le fit durcir. Avec sa main il pinça l'autre téton ce qui fit gémir le noiraud, Magnus mordit le téton avant de passer à l'autre téton. Au bout d'un moment il délaissa les morceaux de chairs pour descendre ses lèvres vers le ventre de son amant, il arriva vers l'érection d'Alec. Le dompteur le prit en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec mit la main dans les cheveux de son fiancé. Magnus le prit dans sa gorge en renflouant un réflexe de renvoi, il usa des muscles de sa gorge pour stimuler le sexe d'Alec. L'asiatique fit un mouvement de main pour lubrifier ses doigts, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de lui et le bougea lentement. Le chasseur bougea d'inconfort sous le premier doigt avant de gémir à la sensation, il sentit le deuxième et le troisième doigts de son amant en lui. Magnus les fit bouger en le sentant dilater, il retira ses doigts et revint voir son amant qui lui déboutonna la chemise et le pantalon. Alec passa ses doigts sur la peau du dos de Magnus pour lui enlever la chemise, l'asiatique le regarda encore une fois.

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus encore une fois

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa encore une fois avant d'enlever son pantalon, il se plaça entre ses jambes et le pénétra doucement. Le maître-tigre serra les dents en sentant une vive douleur à la pénétration, le dompteur attendit un moment pour l'habituer après l'avoir pénétrer jusqu'à la garde.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tu peux bouger rassura Alec

Alec refugia sa tête dans le cou du dompteur en sentant le premier coup de reins qui lui faisait mal, il se détendit au fur à mesure que le plaisir s'infiltrait en lui. Le sorcier bougea de plus en plus vite en lui, son charme vacilla terriblement sur ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant net de bouger,

\- Magnus interpella Alec inquiet

\- Attends une petite minute, juste que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de mon charme sur mes yeux grimaça Magnus les yeux fermés

L'immortel serra ses paupières pour ne pas faire peur à son amant, il sentit une main sur son visage.

\- Ouvre-les souffla Alec

\- Alexander s'il te plaît supplia Magnus

\- Laisse-moi les regarder demanda Alec

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux et vit que le noiraud avait le souffle coupé en le voyant, ce dernier était éblouie par les yeux de chats de son fiancé. Le maître-tigre lui caressa la joue et l'attira dans ses bras,

\- Ils sont magnifique Magnus, ils sont tellement beaux comme deux soleils qui brillent dit Alec éblouit

Les mots d'Alec le touchaient au plus haut point, il l'embrassa en le serrant dans ses bras et continua de lui donner des coups de hanches dans son intimité. La jouissance montait en eux, Alec noua ses jambes autour des reins de Magnus avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière en jouissant. L'asiatique bougea ses reins avant de jouir à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant, ils restaient ainsi enlacés sous la lueur du feu de la cheminée.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Magnus se retira lentement de son amant et se bascula à côté de lui. Il regarda à la lueur du feu,

\- Tu es magnifique sous la lueur du feu complimenta Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu es magnifique, ne me les cache plus. Ils sont tellement beaux, j'ai l'impression de contempler le soleil sans me brûler souffla Alec avant de l'embrasser

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'organisation du mariage et la soirée désastreuse. Bisous glacés. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le lemon t'ait plus et voilà le chapitre que tu attendais **

**Maia 0067: Pour garder le tableau il va le garder en tout cas XD Le mariage dans le prochain chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "Satan grommela dans son coin pendant que les filles étaient en train de lancer des boules de neiges sur tout les démons" Ravie que tu as aimé le lemon c'était l'idée de Lavigne 126 et je l'ai mis allez demain encore un chapitre très chaud demain **

**Lavigne : tu es trop gourmande mais demain tu seras satisfait j'espère avec ce que je réserve dans le chapitre de demain **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec était en train de faire son rapport, la porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle qui avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec et grogna contre elle avant de tourner le dos en lui montrant ses fesses en levant la queue, la jeune femme se tourna vers son frère qui ne bougea pas de son travail. Elle était sur le point de parler quand Alec la menaça de laisser sa moitié d'âme bouffer toutes ses chaussures chères et de mettre le feu à ses vêtements, pour les remplacer par des vêtements bon marcher et de la rendre grosse cela avait eu un impact sur elle. Elle révéla sa vraie venue avant de partir en boudant du fait qu'il ne révélait rien au sujet de sa première fois, elle sourit et appela une personne qui allait l'aider. Alec continua son travail quand sa mère entra en lui disant pour la date prévue pour la réunion, il hocha la tête et lui demanda de mettre une note de service pour rappeler à tout le monde la réunion. Maryse acquiesça avant de sourire et de le laisser terminer son travail, après avoir passé une journée à travailler et éviter sa sœur il rentra au loft. Il fut accueillir par l'odeur de la nourriture, il alla dans la cuisine pour voir son fiancé aux fourneaux. Il l'embrassa passionnément, il l'aida à dresser la table avant de manger. Ils discutaient sur leurs journées respectives, avant de prendre un bain de terminer la soirée dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ça fera trois semaines que des corps avaient été retrouvés un peu partout, Alec s'était penché sur le cas et demandait à Luke de le tenir au courant sur les cas des personnes portés disparus et celles mortes. Entre-temps l'enclave avait approuvé au grand étonnement d'Alec sa requête qu'il avait soumis au conseil du monde obscur, Robert était de passage à New York pour emmener des rapports et des informations pour son fils sur la décision de l'enclave. De retour au présent Alec était endormit quand il fut réveillé par des baisers dans son cou, il sourit et tourna la tête pour recevoir un baiser passionné.

\- Bonjour mon tigre salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- Comme chaque nuit quand je suis dans tes bras répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, le noiraud se rapprocha et sentit l'érection matinale de son amant.

\- Tu es bien matinal ce matin sourit Alec

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait se câliner avant que tu aille dans cet endroit infâme que tu appelles institut proposa Magnus

\- Je ne dirai pas non à un câlin gloussa Alec en l'attirant dans ses bras

Ils riaient ensemble et commençaient à se caresser intimement, au même moment Jace et les autres entraient dans le loft. Magnus modifiait sa barrière de protection pour leur permettre de passer pour éviter de le déranger, ils entraient dans l'appartement.

\- Tu es sûr qu'Alec est encore ici questionna Isabelle

\- Ses bottes et sa veste sont toujours là indiqua Jace

Le blond parcourra le loft et entra sans frapper dans la chambre du sorcier, le couple était en train de s'embrasser quand ils entendirent un cri d'horreur.

\- PAR L'ANGE cria Jace en se cachant les yeux

\- JACE SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE cria Alec

Jace ressortit en vitesse en refermant la porte, il grimaça avant de se jeter sur l'alcool de Magnus et avala trois verres cul-sec.

\- Ça va Jace demanda Isabelle amusée

\- Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça grimaça Jace

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec les joues rouges et un peu furieux avec un Magnus en peignoir qui ne cachait rien de son torse, Isabelle sourit encore plus malicieusement et se tourna vers la rousse en tendant la main.

\- J'ai gagné mon pari, par ici la monnaie s'écria Isabelle de victoire

Jace et Clary avec Simon grommelaient ensemble et donnaient la jeune fille des billets, le couple était incrédule devant la scène. Simon se frotta la nuque en les regardant,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec irrité d'avoir été dérangé

\- Eh ben nous avions pariés sur qui était le dominant entre vous deux révéla Clary rouge

\- Oh, je comprends, eh bien maintenant vous savez que j'aime foutre mes partenaires, sourit Magnus

\- Magnus s'il te plaît supplia Alec

Baby sortit et alla se cacher derrière le divan sous la honte, le noiraud se calma et croisa les bras en les regardant légèrement contrarié.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici demanda Alec

\- Il y avait une activité démoniaque pas trop loin alors nous sommes venus te chercher répondit Isabelle

\- Je le regrette amèrement grimaça Jace en essayant d'oublier les images qu'il venait de voir

Alec soupira longuement et entra de nouveau dans la chambre pour aller prendre une douche, il se prépara pour partir. Il embrassa son amant qui boudait légèrement du fait d'avoir été dérangé par la fratrie, le noiraud lui promit de rentrer plus tôt pour terminer ce qu'ils ont commencés ce qui le mit de nouveau de bonne humeur. Alec suivit sa fratrie jusqu'à une ruelle et commença à chercher le démon, un démon sortit de nulle part et les attaqua. L'archer se servit de ses flèches pour protégé son parabataï, les filles l'aidaient avec Simon. Ils terminaient très vite la mission avant de rentrer à l'institut, Maryse sourit en les voyant arriver. Elle avait la tablette entre les mains et la confia à son fils en lui narrant les directives qu'il devait faire et ce qu'elle avait fait entre-temps, ils allaient dans le bureau directorial. Alec soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux et commença à travailler, il termina son travail en un quart d'heure et alla vérifier les sécurités et les équipements pour les signaler à l'enclave. Plus tard il s'effondra dans le canapé de son fiancé,

\- Pauvre amour, tu as l'air d'être épuisé remarqua Magnus

\- Je le suis, je suis en train de préparer la réunion et que tout soit finalisé déclara Alec en fermant les yeux épuisé

\- Allez viens, on va dîner tous les deux et prendre un bain ensuite je te ferai un long massage pour te détendre proposa Magnus

\- Puis-je dire que tu es le meilleur futur mari que j'ai sourit Alec

\- Je sais que je suis le meilleur gloussa Magnus

Ils passaient la soirée ensemble, ils dînaient avant de prendre un bain tous les deux. Magnus tint sa promesse et fit un massage agréable à son amant, après avoir été bien détendu il se retourna pour attirer son fiancé vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils s'endormirent après avoir fait l'amour, ils étaient blottit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de signer quelques documents quand Jace entra dans le bureau avec un sourire,

\- Salut frangin salua Jace

\- La réponse est non réfuta Alec sans lever les yeux

\- EH ! Je n'ai pas encore rien dit se renfrogna Jace

\- Non mais à chaque fois que tu commences à me saluer ainsi c'est que je vais avoir des problèmes par ta faute, comme la fois où tu m'as salué pour aller en mission illégale et que je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie par ta faute accusa Alec

\- Bon je comprends ta réticence, c'était juste pour te demander si tu connaissais un restaurant pour que je puisse emmener Clary là-bas demanda Jace

Alec arqua un sourcil en regardant Jace, il fut sidéré que le blond vienne demander ce genre de chose.

\- Je sais c'est incroyable voire incrédule de te voir pour ça au lieu d'Izzy mais je sais que Magnus et toi vous avez parcouru tous les restaurants de la ville déclara Jace

Le noiraud hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir avant de sourire ayant trouvé un bon restaurant pour eux, il l'écrivit sur un morceau de papier.

\- Emmène-là à ce restaurant, ils servaient de la bonne nourriture française indiqua Alec en lui confiant le papier

\- Merci Alec, je te revaudrai ça remercia Jace

\- Commence déjà par bien te comporter déclara Alec

Jace roula des yeux avant de sortir rapidement en voyant Baby apparaître, le noiraud retourna dans son travail. Le soir même Isabelle était assis devant l'ordinateur et vit Luke venir la voir, il regarda autour et ne vit personne présent dans la salle ce qui l'étonna.

\- Tu es toute seule demanda Luke en lui confiant une clé USB

\- Jace et Clary sont de sortis et Alec est avec Magnus répondit Isabelle en branchant la clé

\- Et ta mère interrogea Luke

\- À Idris avec papa, moi je ne sors pas car je fais une pause au niveau des garçons révéla Isabelle en cliquant sur le fichier de l'ordinateur

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en visionnant les images qu'avait ramené Luke, le loup-garou s'assit près d'elle en voyant sa mine songeuse.

\- Tu es songeuse remarqua Luke

\- Ce démon, c'est la première fois que je le vois de ma vie. J'ai beau le regarder dans plusieurs fichiers du système d'Idris. Aucun ne mentionne ce démon expliqua Isabelle

\- As-tu regardé dans le système des autres Instituts proposa Luke

\- Il n'y a rien sur ce démon réfuta Isabelle

\- Il faut savoir qui est ce démon déclara Luke en regardant le démon sur l'écran de l'ordinateur

Isabelle rapporta les informations à Alec concernant le démon, pendant ce temps au même moment le démon tua une nouvelle victime. Le lendemain Luke soupira longuement en regardant la nouvelle victime, il s'accroupit en voyant des résidus de démon sur le corps.

\- Alors que croyez-vous que c'est demanda Ollie

\- Je ne sais pas, un tueur en série qui utilise une nouvelle méthode pour tuer ses victimes déduisit Luke en se relevant

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un vampire ou un loup-garou questionna Ollie

Luke prit le bras de sa coéquipière et l'emmena dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les entendre, Ollie depuis peu avait appris l'existence du monde obscur. Le loup-garou avait réussi à l'en empêcher en demandant à Raphaël de lui faire oublier mais par malheur elle s'était souvenue de nouveau à son grand désarroi,

\- Ollie, si vous continuez à dire n'importe quoi, je vais dire au capitaine que vous avez besoin de vacances menaça Luke

\- Je sais que vous êtes un loup-garou et je le prouverai déclara Ollie en rejoignant l'équipe

\- Que l'ange m'aide pria Luke

Alec convoqua tout le monde dans le bureau pour discuter sur le nouveau démon qui sévissait en ville,

\- Pour ma part je pense que c'est Jonathan qui est derrière tout ça, n'oubliez pas qu'il prend différents visages décréta Jace

\- Tu penses qu'il a survécu interrogea Isabelle en se tournant vers le blond

\- Je ne pense pas mais je sais par instinct qu'il est toujours vivant déclara Jace

\- Très bien, nous allons enquêter si c'est Jonathan qui est ce nouveau démon. Clary contacte Luke pour le prévenir que nous aurons besoin de son flair déclara Alec

La rousse contacta son père de cœur pour qu'il les rejoignent sur place, Luke était dans la voiture, en train d'attendre qu'ils arrivent, accompagné d'Ollie. Celle-ci s'était fait attaqué par des démons de ce fait l'Alpha l'avait sauvé et lui avait raconter la vérité sur le monde obscur,

\- J'ai hâte de voir les Shadowhunters souhaita Ollie

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterai vivre à votre place, le monde obscur n'est pas une fête foraine et il est très dangereux. Je connais quelqu'un qui était comme vous et qui y fut plongé malgré lui, le souci c'est que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé pour lui raconta Luke en pensant à Simon

\- Je comprends compatis Ollie

Ils attendirent quand ils virent le quatuor arriver, Ollie sortit en même temps que Luke de la voiture. Ils les rejoignirent, Isabelle et Clary avaient un sourire amusées sur les lèvres alors que Jace grommelait dans son coin et enfin Alec avait un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Désolé pour le retard mais il y avait quelqu'un qui a conclu que c'était le moment de jouer grommela Jace

\- Je te rappelle que tu es le jouet préféré de Baby ricana Alec

\- JE NE SUIS PAS LE JOUET D'UN GROS MATOU s'écria Jace

\- Merci Jace toute la ville t'a entendue remercia Isabelle

Alec sourit en dépit de son parabataï, il reprit son sérieux et regarda Luke et Ollie.

\- Salut je suis Ollie se présenta Ollie en levant la main

\- Nous allons quadriller la zone à la recherche de Jonathan déclara Luke en faisant baisser la main de sa partenaire

\- Très bien nous allons faire ça, Alec demanda Jace en se tournant vers le noiraud

Le maître-tigre hocha la tête, Baby jaillit de son corps sous les yeux écarquillés d'Ollie.

\- On sera prévenu comme ça avertis Alec

Luke hocha la tête et les regarda entrer dans le club, Ollie était encore ébahis en voyant le tigre marcher près du loup-garou en se frottant à ses jambes.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a un tigre blanc en liberté et qui sort de ce jeune homme constata Ollie

\- C'est un pouvoir familial, ce tigre est la moitié de l'âme d'Alec. Allons quadriller le secteur proposa Luke

Alec et les autres étaient en marcher pour essayer de trouver Jonathan, l'archer vit son frère courir dans une salle et le suivit pour le voir en train se battre seul. Il le stoppa, Jace avait les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Il était là déclara Jace

\- De qui tu parle ? Tu étais en train de battre seul signala Alec

\- Je te jure Alec, Jonathan était là insista Jace

\- Je vois, allez viens on va rejoindre les filles prévint Alec

Les deux garçons rejoignirent les filles quand Alec se figea en entendant les grognements de Baby, ils allaient sur place pour voir Luke et Ollie en train de tirer sur un démon. Jace et les filles commençaient à se battre contre le démon, Alec était en train viser avec son arc le démon. Il tira sa flèche, Jace sauta en laissant la flèche traverser le démon. Celui-ci s'envola en évitant la flèche d'Alec, il les attaqua avec des boules de feu. Le noiraud sauta en protégeant sa sœur, Jace sauta et réussit à le finir. Ils étaient un peu amochés, Luke qui avait protégé sa partenaire se tourna vers elle.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde souhaita Luke

Alec rentra plus tard au loft en retirant sa veste et ses bottes en grimaçant, il alla dans le salon pour voir Magnus en train de l'attendre dans le salon. Le sorcier le sonda avec ses yeux de chats, il envoya de la magie sur son fiancé pour le soigner de toute éventuelle blessure.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé rassura Alec

\- Laisse-moi en juger mon amour, allez viens dîner ensuite tu vas te détendre dans un bain pour terminer par un massage de ma part proposa Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Alec en attirant son fiancé pour un baiser

Le sorcier invoqua les plats préférés de son fiancé et lui fit couler un bain avant de terminer par des massages ce qui le détendit, Alec se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à la soirée organisé par le sorcier, ils entraient à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de sorcier reconnurent Alec qui était un héros de la guerre et qui s'était fiancé avec un sorcier sans se soucier de son statut, certains d'entre eux avaient un visage de respect pour lui. Ils marchaient à travers la foule, quand Magnus voulu éviter son rival.

\- MAGNUS BANE s'écria le sorcier

\- Lorenzo Rey sourit Magnus crispé

Lorenzo s'approcha d'eux, Alec prit la main de son fiancé pour le calmer ce qui le fit se détendre.

\- Ravie de vous voir à ma soirée sourit Lorenzo

\- Je ne voulais pas rater une occasion sourit Magnus tendu

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Alec Lightwood le directeur de l'institut et aussi le héros qui a vaincu Valentin avec son pouvoir conclu Lorenzo en tendant la main

\- Exact mais je pourrais dire que je ne veux pas me qualifier de héros de guerre, nous sommes tous les héros de cette guerre déclara Alec en serrant la main

Le rival de Magnus eut une légère surprise devant la modestie d'Alec, le noiraud décela de la jalousie et un soupçon d'envie dans les yeux de Lorenzo en les voyant tous les deux.

\- Veuillez m'excusez je dois partir accueillir mes autres invités s'excusa Lorenzo

\- Bien évidemment sourit Magnus

Le sorcier s'en alla en les laissant seuls,

\- Vraiment il dégage que de l'arrogance et de l'orgueil à lui tout seul critiqua Magnus

\- On dirait qu'il nous envie remarqua Alec

\- Bien sûr je sors avec le plus mignon des Shadowhunters de vingt ans avec une rune d'endurance gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Magnus revint à critiquer Lorenzo quand Alec remarqua un mouvement au niveau de la table, il sourit en voyant qui c'était.

\- Vraiment c'est un…commença Magnus

\- Langage coupa Alec

\- ALEC cria Madzie en sortant de sa cachette

Alec confia son verre à Magnus avant de prendre la petite sorcière dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer,

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée gloussa Alec

Le maître-tigre la remit au sol quand Baby jaillit pour plaquer la fillette par terre pour la recouvrir de bave en lui donnant des coups de langues ce qui la fit éclater de rire,

\- Arrête, ça chatouille rigola Madzie

Catarina les rejoint et grimaça en voyant sa protégée recouverte de bave de tigre, elle fusilla son vieil ami.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as invité et j'espère pour toi que la bave de tigre ça s'enlève facilement gronda Catarina

\- Je l'ai invité parce qu'il est mon fiancé et pour la bave ça s'enlève facilement sourit Magnus

Ils regardaient le trio en train de jouer, Madzie était sur le dos de Baby qui ne marchait pas trop loin d'eux. Magnus ayant sentit une perturbation regarda son verre en voyant que celui-ci bougeait,

\- Un problème avec ton verre demanda Catarina

Le dompteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand ils sentirent une secousse magique, chacun d'eux perdit le contrôle de leurs marques. Un sorcier tenta de s'enfuir mais sa magie se retourna contre lui, la boule de feu fut envoyé sur Alec et Madzie. Le chasseur se transforma en tigre sous la fureur pour pouvoir protégé la fillette, Magnus passa devant en envoyant sa magie pour stopper la boule de feu. Tous à part Alec virent la marque de sorcier de Magnus, Catarina vint près de Madzie quand Alec grogna contre elle en refusant qu'elle s'approche de la petite sorcière.

\- Magnus interpella Catarina

Magnus se tourna vers son fiancé sous sa forme de tigre,

\- Retransforme-toi mon amour ordonna Magnus en claquant des doigts

Des vêtements apparurent immédiatement dès qu'Alec reprit sa forme humaine sous les yeux de tout le monde,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée répondit Magnus

Ils rentraient au loft pour s'endormir après les fortes émotions qu'ils avaient eu, le lendemain Magnus était en train de faire le lit par magie pendant qu'Alec terminait dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit ayant le shampoing de Magnus entre les mains,

\- Tu as des clients ce matin demanda Alec

\- Quelques-uns un peu partout dans le monde mais je serai libre dans la soirée, et pourquoi est-ce que tu as mon shampoing dans les mains ? Il y a un problème demanda Magnus

\- Non, juste où tu l'as acheté j'aime l'odeur répondit Alec en sentant le shampoing

\- C'est du bois de santal et je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, en dépit du fait que je fais tout à la magie eh bien j'aime prendre une douche révéla Magnus

\- Tu pourrais m'en faire un s'il te plaît proposa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne dans cette proposition ? Tu vois je suis dur en affaire demanda Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras en le tenant par la hanche

Alec se mit à réfléchir avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille ce qui le fit sourire en grand, le sorcier écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Alec rougissait,

\- Je te le ferai dans les temps ton shampoing si je mérite ça gloussa Magnus

Le noiraud rougit encore plus et l'embrassa langoureusement, la sonnette d'entrée se mit à résonner ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration.

\- SI c'est ton parabataï couyon, je l'expédie dans une ferme de canard menaça Magnus en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Je comprends gloussa Alec

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Lorenzo, il cligna des yeux avant de l'inviter dans son loft.

\- Que puis-faire pour toi Lorenzo demanda Magnus

\- Je veux te parler de ma soirée que tu as gâché librement, je sais que c'est Asmodée qui est derrière tout ça accusa Lorenzo

\- Je suis désolé mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui et même je l'ai banni il y a très longtemps signala Magnus

\- Comme tu le sous-entends, mais si j'apprends que tu as fait affaire avec lui j'en parlerai aux anciens du labyrinthe menaça Lorenzo

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de partir proposa Magnus

Lorenzo s'en alla, l'asiatique tripota son piercing perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Alec venir l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'accuse de faire alliance avec un démon supérieur interrogea Alec

\- Alexander, c'est quelque chose que je dois te dire et que je ne suis pas fier. Je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles rompre nos fiançailles par la suite, Asmodée est mon père révéla Magnus en se retournant pour le regarder

L'expression d'Alec reflétait la surprise, le sorcier se détacha de lui ne voulant pas voir du dégoût dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentit les bras d'Alec se serrer de nouveau autour de lui,

\- Ton père Asmodée est un prince des enfers et tu es son fils donc tu es un prince des enfers n'est-ce pas questionna Alec

\- Techniquement je suis son héritier mais si tu vas dans ce sens oui je suis un prince des enfers grimaça Magnus légèrement

\- Trop cool je vais épouser un prince s'extasia Alec les yeux brillants

\- Alexander, tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire s'étonna Magnus

\- Mes parents ont été membres du cercle avoua Alec

\- Oui mais tu n'es pas tes parents, tu es quelqu'un d'admirable défendit Magnus

\- C'est ce que je pense de toi mon amour, je m'en fiche de qui est ton père. C'est avec toi que je me marie et que je veux, je suis amoureux de toi confessa Alec en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Magnus

Les mots d'Alec firent fondre son cœur, il tomba amoureux encore une fois du chasseur.

\- En parlant de mariage, nous n'avons pas encore discuté de la date informa Magnus

\- Je me marierai au plus vite avec toi pour t'appeler mon mari et avoir une longue lune de miel avec toi gloussa Alec

\- Il faut choisir une date et le lieu signala Magnus

\- Je pense le faire à l'institut comme ça, tout le monde sera présent et l'enclave ne me soufflera pas dans l'oreille et la date je te laisse décidé proposa Alec

\- Voyons qu'en penses-tu du dix mai, c'est dans un mois proposa Magnus

\- Alors vas pour le dix mai comme date pour notre mariage gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement,

\- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre une douche proposa Magnus

\- Hum si tu réussis à m'attraper sorcier défia Alec en reculant

\- Ne me défiez pas petit Shadowhunter, si je vous attrape croyez-moi vous allez voir des étoiles menaça Magnus faussement

\- Oh j'ai peur du méchant sorcier minauda Alec avant de se mettre à courir

\- Attends un peu Alexander rigola Magnus

Ils allaient dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche intime, le directeur se dirigea plus tard vers l'institut. Jace roula des yeux vers lui en sachant la cause de son retard, sa mère lui fourra la tablette dans les mains avant de commencer les travaux journaliers qui l'attendait.

\- Ce sera tout termina Maryse

\- Euh au fait maman, Magnus et moi nous avons convenu d'une date tous les deux et c'est le dix mai annonça Alec

\- Oh chéri mais c'est dans un mois s'étonna Maryse

\- Je veux l'appeler mon mari au plus vite, eh puis j'ai décidé de passer ma prochaine chaleur avec lui déclara Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et la danse orientale. Bisous glacés. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta; Voilà le chapitre du mariage et de la danse orientale, la chaleur d'Alec sera dans le chapitre 26**

**Maia 0067: Eh bien le mariage dans ce chapitre que tu vas aimé et surtout les deux lemons que je réserve **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu vas aimer les deux lemons et le mariage, sinon je me rattrape dans le chapitre 26 qui sera particulièrement chaud **

**Alec Barton: Allez le mariage et la danse orientale, ton idée d'échec n'est pas mal peut-être que je le mettrai plus tard **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec était en train de fusiller pour la énième fois sa sœur pour mesurait ses mensurations, Baby feula menaçant vers elle. Isabelle n'avait cure de ses grognements menaçants, elle le nota sur un calepin avant de sortir ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Il pu retourner à son travail avant de voir un message de son amant qui lui envoyait des messages d'amours ce qui lui donna des bouffés d'amour à son fiancé, il se mit à regarder la bague de fiançaille et l'embrassa dessus. Il retourna travailler, Maryse entra de nouveau en lui confiant des nouvelles tâches qu'elle avait déjà réalisée la moitiée. Elle ressortit avant de l'avertis pour le mariage dont il hocha la tête, il termina son travail de la journée avant d'aller au loft. Il s'effondra sur le divan en soupira de fatigue, son amant vint le voir et lui bécota un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'archer l'attira encore vers lui pour l'embrasser, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un table avec un dîner aux chandelles ce qui toucha son amant. Ils dînaient avant de prendre un bain tout les deux, Alec soupira d'aise devant le mini massage qu'effectués Magnus sur ses épaules étant tout les deux dans la baignoire. Après le bain Alec s'allongea sur le lit d'où Magnus lui massa totalement, le chasseur l'attira dans ses bras un moment plus tard. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, le maître-tigre était blottit dans les bras du sorcier. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit sourire, l'archer pensa qu'il ne changera pas sa place pour rien au monde. Ça fera presque un mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche du démon hibou, personne ne savait qui c'était. Entre-temps des perturbations sur la magie des sorciers continuaient un peu partout, Magnus avait enquêté en analysant la magie qui était plus ancien que celui de son père. En dépit de ses malheurs, tout le monde obscur voulait être à la première loge pour le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus. Ils étaient le premier couple mixte et homosexuelle que l'enclave a approuvé pour récompenser Alec de son acte héroïque, ils décidaient que le mariage se tiendrait à l'institut pour que tout le monde puisse s'y rendre. De retour au présent Magnus caressa le dos d'Alec qui était dans son cou,

\- Je sens que je vais tuer ma sœur si ça continue comme ça soupira Alec

\- Ça fera tâche si tu tue ta sœur avant de notre mariage nargua Magnus

\- Elle me rend dingue, certes elle veut organiser mon mariage et je suis très reconnaissant mais j'ai envie de l'étrangler tellement railla Alec

\- Heureusement que Maryse est là pour tempérer le comportement de ta sœur rassura Magnus

Maryse et Isabelle avaient décidée après avoir demandé au couple de préparer le mariage du siècle d'après la jeune femme, la matriarche voulait le meilleur pour son aîné. Alec leva la tête pour voir son fiancé avec une expression songeur,

\- A quoi tu penses ? Tu es en train de penser si tu dois inviter ton père au mariage demanda Alec

\- Tu vois mon père présent autour de plusieurs Shadowhunter pour mon mariage, je vois très bien les photos de mariage où au lieu que tout le monde sourit pour les mariés ils seront plus en train de le menacer grimaça Magnus

Ils imaginaient la scène ce qui les fit grimacer,

\- Bon ben rayons ton père sur la liste des invités nargua Alec

\- J'ai été en train de penser à Maryse en quelque sorte avoua Magnus

\- De quoi est ce que tu pense au sujet de ma mère ? Elle t'approuve mon amour si tu es inquiet à ça rassura Alec

\- Je sais, juste que Catarina sera mon témoin normalement Ragnor aurait dû être mon témoin et Cat sera qui m'emmènera à l'autel, comme je n'ai personne de ma famille excepté mon père qui ne sera pas de la partie. Je voudrais savoir si Maryse acceptera de m'accompagner à l'autel révéla Magnus

\- Je pense que ma mère serait honorée de t'accompagné à l'autel sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec était en train de regarder Baby faire les cents pas devant lui. Jace ouvrit la porte du bureau,

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose sourit Jace

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin de mariage proposa Alec

\- A condition de me promettre que Baby ne vas pas rester sur mon dos durant tout la soirée demanda Jace amusé

\- Je te le promets alors tu accepte souligna Alec

\- Alec, bien sûr que j'accepte d'être ton témoin, je veux être présent quand tu uniras avec l'homme que tu aime malgré ton drôle de goût en matière de mec nargua Jace

Alec lui frappa légèrement au torse ce qui le fit rire, il reprit un peu son sérieux.

\- Il y a aussi autre chose que je voudrais te dire, je vais emménager chez Magnus de manière permanent mais je viendrais toujours l'institut s'inquiéta Alec

\- Alec, je vais bien sur ça, je sais que tu dors presque tout les nuits chez Magnus alors je me suis habitué. Tu resteras mo parabataï quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours avec moi rassura Jace en le prenant par la nuque

\- Tu seras toujours avec moi quoiqu'il arrive sourit Alec

\- Je sais mec, et toi aussi sourit Jace

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pour faire un câlin fraternel, ils se retirent en souriant. Jace lui tapota dans le dos, il sourit encore plus en arborant un regard malicieux.

\- Comme tu vas te marier bientôt, je suis en train de me dire que je dois préparer ton enterrement de vie de garçon déclara Jace

\- Comme tu veux je te préviens je ne veux pas de fête ou autre chose prévint Alec

\- T'inquiète pas tu vas apprécier ton enterrement de vie de garçon, ça va être mémorable pour toi sourit Jace

Alec craignait le pire avec son parabataï mais il lui faisait confiance malgré tout, le blond le laissa seul pour terminer son travail. Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de stresser dans son loft en faisant les cents pas, il avait invité Maryse pour lui faire part de sa demande. La sonnette se mit à sonner ce qui le sursauter, il claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte sur la matriarche des Lightwood. Maryse entra avec le sourire en voyant son futur gendre un peu stressé,

\- Tu voulais me voir Magnus demanda Maryse

\- Oui, Maryse, en même temps vous invitez à déjeuner si vous me le permettez proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Maryse

Ils se rendirent tout les deux dans restaurant en Espagne, ils commandaient à manger en discutant sur le mariage et les derniers préparatifs à terminer.

\- Maryse, je voulais vous inviter pour une raison particulier. Eh bien je vous voudrais si aimeriez me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner à l'autel proposa Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis touchée que tu me le propose et j'accepte volontiers de t'accompagner à l'autel. Je t'ai acceptée à la minute où tu es entré dans la vie de mon fils et essentiellement quand je le vois si heureux grâce à toi accepta Maryse

\- Je suis amoureux de votre fils, d'ailleurs Alec m'a rapporté que vous n'avez pas encore choisit de tenue pour le mariage informa Magnus

\- Je mettrais une robe que va m'acheter Izzy rassura Maryse

\- Oh non pas question, vous allez m'accompagner à l'autel. Je veux que vous soyez éblouissant que Robert aurait envie de faire un autre enfant avec vous gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Maryse en rougissant

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant le rougissement de sa future belle-mère, ils allaient aire les magasins tout les deux. Ils rentraient un peu tard à New York avec beaucoup de sacs de shopping, Alec était ravi que sa mère passe du temps avec son fiancé. Pendant ce temps Catarina était venu voir son patient, elle regarda ses constances avant de tirer les rideaux pour ne pas que personne ne voie qu'elle faisait la magie. Elle était en train de le soigner quand la magie ancienne le prit soudainement, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Plus tard Magnus et les autres étaient venus la voir,

\- Comment il va demanda Catarina

\- Il va très bien, tu as réussit à reprendre le contrôle à temps rassura Magnus

\- Cette étrange perturbation est en train de nous coûter en magie signala Catarina

\- Nous allons le repousser une bonne fois pour toutes déclara Alec

Ils rendirent à l'institut, Alec expliqua à tout les chasseurs son intention d'utiliser le cœur angélique pour stopper la ligne magique en se servant de la magie de Magnus pour renverser le processus. Raj intervient en disant les conséquences de leurs actes, les filles se disputaient contre eux et ainsi entraînaient un peu tout le monde. Baby se mit à rugir d'un grognement animal pour les faire stopper, le silence fut ramené rapidement. Alec décida de continuer la mission, il descendit dans le cœur angélique pour renverser le processus de la ligne magique.

\- C'est partit déclara Magnus en retroussant ses manches

Le sorcier usa de sa magie pour repousser la ligne magique, Alec commença à entrer dans le système pour se servit du cœur angélique. Raj avait changé le mot de passe en empêchant Alec de commettre l'irréparable, Jace et Isabelle avec Clary tentaient de l'obliger à dire le mot de passe. Il refusait avant de se faire bloquer par Jace, il dit le mot de passe malgré lui. Entre-temps Alec se servit de la commande manuelle comme le système refusé de le faire, Magnus commença à mettre un genou par terre devant son affaiblissement au niveau de sa magie. Au même moment la jeune femme sourit en voyant les personnes en train de verser leurs sangs sur l'autel tout en puisant dans les magies des autres sorciers, elle leva la tête en sentant que sa magie était en train de se faire repousser.

\- NON cria la jeune femme

Une explosion fit balayer tout ses sacrifices sur le sol, elle se mit à crier de rage. Pendant ce temps Magnus tomba sur le sol épuisé, le noiraud vint à ses côtés en souriant.

\- J'ai réussi sourit Alec

\- Pardon s'excusa Magnus en le regardant offusqué

\- Bon avec ton aide, pour ça tu mérite une petit récompense gloussa Alec

\- Tu propose quoi comme récompense demanda Magnus en arquant les sourcils

Un moment plus tard le couple remonta à la salle des opérations, Jace était en train de les attendre. Il avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres,

\- Vous savez il y a un endroit pour faire ce genre de choses s'appelle une chambre et non dans le cœur angélique en plus vous avez créé un vidéo porno dans la salle de surveillance lança Jace

\- On le sait, juste que j'étais épuisé alors ton frère m'a donné un petit coup de main pour rebooster ma magie, maintenant je déborde de magie sourit Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Magnus l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement en s'en foutant que le blond els observe,

\- Tout le monde sait que tu vas te marier avec moi et que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens déclara Magnus

\- Vous êtes trop amoureux que ça me donne envie de gerber, je vous laisse je vais aller faire quelque chose de viril nargua Jace en s'en allant

\- BISCUIT SAIT QUE TU ES UN CONNARD s'écria Magnus

Alec passa la main sur son visage en sachant que les hostilités entre son futur mari et son parabataï venaient de débuter entre eux, dés qu'ils se retrouvaient ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'envoyé des piques. Plusieurs jours plus tard Alec était blottit dans les bras de Magnus allongé sur le divan en train de s'embrasser, l'asiatique était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Mags, nous n'avons pas choisit notre chanson de mariage réalisa Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Je l'ai déjà choisit, tu veux l'entendre demanda Magnus

\- Dis-le moi sorcier gloussa Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire écouter la musique à son fiancé, Alec ferma les yeux en l'écoutant et ouvrit les yeux pour attirer son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je l'adore cette chanson, tu as fait un bon choix sourit Alec

\- Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi, déclara Magnus en capturant ses lèvres

Le lendemain soir Alec venait de terminer son travail de directeur quand Jace entra en souriant dans le bureau,

\- Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, car ce soir c'est ta soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon déclara Jace

\- Pitié ne m'emmène pas dans un club de strip-tease, je vais vomir si une femme s'approche de moi en dansant s'horrifia Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas gâcher la soirée à te regarder grimacer d'horreur quoique ça me ferre marré plaisanta Jace

Le blond l'emmena avec lui sans que le noiraud ne savait où ils se dirigeaient tout les deux, ils s'orientaient vers un vieil bâtiment. Jace l'emmena vers le toit, il prit deux chaises dans le coin et l'installa avant d'allumer un feu pour ensuite prendre deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Alec haussa les sourcils en le regardant,

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais t'emmener dans un club de strip-tease Gay, non merci vieux je tiens à ma vie déclara Jace

\- Je n'ai rien dit sourit Alec en s'installant

\- Je voulais que ce soit tout les deux ensemble sourit Jace en versant un verre d'alcool

Alec sourit et prit le verre offert, ils trinquaient ensemble avant de se parler de leur enfance et de leur adolescence. Au bout d'un moment ils étaient éméchés tout les deux, Jace cligna des yeux en voyant Baby marchait en titubant.

\- Je t'avoue un truc, c'est la première fois que je vois un tigre bourré à ce point déclara Jace

\- Je suis bourré alors Baby est bourré aussi souligna Alec en regardant sa partie d'âme titubait

Ils se regardaient avant d'éclater de rire ivre mort, Jace ramena son parabataï complètement ivre au loft. Alec entra dans le loft en tombant par terre, il grommela avant de retirer sa veste et ses bottes qui parurent une éternité pour lui.

\- BEBE JE SUIS RENTRE signala Alec en se dirigeant vers le bar de son amant

Magnus ressortit de la chambre pour voir son amant complètement ivre en train de boire, le noiraud sourit en le regardant les joues rouges.

\- C'était bien ta soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon demanda Magnus

\- Oui, Jace et moi nous avons vu un tigre bourré. Ensuite on a fait le top dix des mecs chauds, figure que toi que Jace était jaloux parce qu'il ne faisait pas aucun de ma liste de des dix mecs chauds rigola Alec ivre

\- Ah bon questionna Magnus en arquant un sourcil

\- Oui, je vais te le dire, alors en dixième position, c'est Magnus Bane, neuvième Magnus Bane, ensuite huitième Magnus Bane, septième Magnus Bane, et tu veux savoir qui est le premier en tête eh bien c'est Magnus Bane expliqua Alec en comptant sur ses doigts

Magnus gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement, l'archer apprécia son baiser avant de repousser son fiancé pour courir dans les toilettes pour régurgité tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage en ronflant. Le sorcier s'occupa de lui, ainsi que toute la journée. Trois jours plus tard Alec était stressé dans le vestibule, Jace lui tapota le bras ce qui le calma. Madzie entra en première en agitant ses bras pour faire des fleurs sur ses pas, Jace et Catarina entraient à leurs tours pour aller monter su l'estrade. Le blond aida la sorcière à monter l'estrade, Robert et Alec entraient dans la salle de réception sous les yeux de tout le monde qui sourit. Le patriarche fit un câlin à son fils avant de le laisser s'installer sur l'estrade, Magnus entra à son tour accompagné d'une Maryse superbe en robe de soirée chic et glamour. Elle l'embrassa tout en faisant un câlin à son futur gendre, elle rejoignit son mari et sa fille. Magnus se mit en face d'Alec,

\- Je t'aiderai à surmonter les obstacles que tu auras à traverser…lança Alec

\- …et t'aider à surmonter les peines et les malheurs que tu aurais…ajouta Magnus

\- …Je chérirai les moments que nous aurons tout les deux…compléta Alec

\- …Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux que se soit dans la richesse ou la pauvreté…rajouta Magnus

\- …Je te serai fidèle à jamais, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartienne à jamais termina Alec

Ils se rapprochaient de l'un et de l'autre en prenant les mains, ils se sourient plein d'amour et de joie dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood…commença Magnus

\- Magnus Bane…sourit Alec

\- Je suis et serai à tout jamais ton mari aimant déclara le couple ensemble

\- Je vous déclare unis à présent déclara un frère silencieux

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément sous les applaudissements de tout le monde qui s'étaient levés, ils firent face à tout le monde en souriant. Ils descendirent de l'estrade, Magnus lança des fleurs sur eux avec tout le monde, Robert était en train de jeter des fleurs sur sa femme ne pouvant pas dégager son regard d'elle. Plus tard le couple était sur la piste de danse en train de danser,

\- Je ne marche pas sur tes pieds demanda Alec

\- Pour le moment je flotte sur un nuage sourit Magnus

Ils dansaient sur la musique, le sorcier se pencha aux oreilles de son amant.

_\- I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.__I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.__Whatever may come, your heart I will choose?__Forever I'm yours, forever I do.__I get to love you, I get to love you.__I get to love you; I get to love you,_ chanta Magnus d'une voix plein d'amour **(1)**

Alec fondit dans les bras de son mari à présent, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Après la soirée ils prirent un portail pour aller en lune de miel, Alec confia la direction de l'institut à sa mère après les avoir tous salué. Magnus emmena Alec dans une villa à lui en Thaïlande, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et le sorcier le fit visiter d'où son pied-à-terre était au bord de la mer et ils étaient seuls au monde dans cette partie du pays. Pendant que Magnus était en train de préparer un cocktail, Alec se dirigea vers la plage. L'asiatique le chercha des yeux avant de le voir,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

Il remarqua les vêtements de mariage de son amant, il le suivit jusqu'à la mer. Il sourit en le voyant nager sous le clair de la lune, le chasseur se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux humide et lui fit un sourire. L'asiatique se déshabilla à son tour et le suivit dans l'eau, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le sorcier dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant en léchant les gouttes salées de la mer. Alec noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus qui le ramena dans la villa, le couple atteint la chambre rapidement. Le dompteur laissa tomber son précieux fardeau sur le lit, il revint l'embrasser fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou. Il embrassa la clavicule et descendit vers le torse en léchant chaque goutte salées de la mer, il prit le téton en bouche pour le tétait. Il pinça l'autre téton avec sa main, il taquina les tétons du maître-tigre avant de se délaisser les tétons au bout d'un moment. Il lécha le ventre de son amant avant d'arriver vers l'érection, il se mit entre les jambes d'Alec pour le prendre en bouche. Magnus suçota le gland avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, il renfloua un mouvement de gorge avant de le prendre jusqu'à sa gorge et le fit contracter ses muscles à l'intérieur. Alec serra les draps sous le plaisir en gémissant, Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour lubrifier ses doigts. Il glissa à l'intérieur de l'intimité d'Alec et le bougea lentement, il rajouta deux autres doigts et les fit coulisser à l'intérieur. L'asiatique retira ses doigts en sentant son mari complètement dilaté, il se présenta et le pénétra doucement. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, Magnus bougea ses hanches ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser bâclés, le sorcier accéléra ses mouvements de hanches en frôlant la prostate de son amant qui hoqueta de plaisir. Alec eut les yeux révulsés et se mit à jouir entre eux, Magnus poursuivit ses coups de reins avant de se déverser dans l'intimité d'Alec. Il s'effondra sur lui en révélant sa marque de sorcier, l'archer lui caressa la joue éblouit par les yeux de chats.

\- Tellement beau souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime tellement confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois amoureusement avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard ils allaient dans un autre pays Alec en profita pour envoyer des cartes postales à sa famille et quelques souvenirs. Actuellement ils étaient en Maroc pour passer une semaine avant de s'envoler pour un autre pays, l'archer était en train de marcher dans les rues locales avant de voir un spectacle qui l'intrigua. Il eut une idée, il alla se renseigner avant de rentrer dans la villa. Le soir même Magnus rentra de sa sortie pour acheter quelque bricole,

\- Je suis rentré informa Magnus

\- JE SUIS DANS LA CHAMBRE avertis Alec

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil avant de monter dans leur chambre, il entra avant de voir sa mâchoire décroché en voyant comment son amant était habillé. Alec était habillé en danseur du ventre, avec un fin voile transparent qui couvrait ses jambes attaché avec une fine chaîne de grelots qui se tintèrent à ses pas. Il avait une voile transparent pour cacher son visage, des bracelets avec des voiles accrochés ornaient ses poignets. Magnus salivait à la vue et sentit son pantalon se serrait en voyant son mari ainsi, l'archer s'accroupit d'une position soumise à son mari

\- Bonsoir votre sultan, veuillez prendre place pour le spectacle que je vous réserve proposa Alec

Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour changer de décor pour un décor de royauté arabe, il s'habille comme un sultan et s'assit parmi les coussins. Le maître-tigre appuya sur la musique et commença à danser lentement en bougeant ses reins tout en se relevant, les grelots se tintèrent à ses mouvements. Alec se servit de ses voiles attachés à ses bracelets pour se cacher tout en bougeant ses reins sensuellement, il passa ses mains devant son visage avant de marcher d'un pas vers son mari qui le regarda avec un sourire avide. L'archer se retourna en faisant de dos à son mari en se renversant lentement en arrière, il se reprit et marcha vers lui en bougeant ses hanches. Il s'accroupit sans se cesser de bouger ses reins, Magnus qui avait un verre de vin dans sa main et l'attira avec son autre main le visage.

\- Que voudrez-vous pour que vous soyez mien susurra Magnus

\- Mon seigneur, je ne suis qu'un danseur pour satisfaire vos désirs, répondit Alec

\- Je souhaite que tu sois mien, je te donnerai tout ce que tu souhaite mon royaume, mon cœur, mon âme, ma couronne. Tout ce que je veux de ta part est que tu sois mien proposa Magnus en lui caressant la joue avec son doigt

\- Je vous donnerai ma réponse si vous permettez que je continue ma danse demanda Alec

Magnus sourit et le regarda revenir sur la piste de danse pour continuer à danser sensuellement, Alec bougeait de plus en plus vite ses reins en levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il bougea ses reins tout en passant ses mains sur son torse humide par la sueur, il s'accroupit de nouveau devant son mari.

\- As-tu réfléchit à ma réponse demanda Magnus

\- Mon seigneur, j'accepte de vous appartenir si vous acceptiez de devenir mien à votre tour c'est la seule que je veux de vous répondit Alec

\- Alors j'accepte de vous appartenir à mon tour déclara Magnus en tendant la main

Alec s'avança et lui prit la main, l'immortel le fit allonger sur le tas d'oreiller sous lui. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Magnus retira les bracelets en touchant la peau de son mari avec ses lèvres, il remonta jusqu'à le cou avant de lui faire des suçons et des morsures. Il taquina les tétons de son amant avant de goûter chaque parcelle de peau qui étai salé par la transpiration, l'asiatique défit le nœud de la ceinture de grelots pour le jeter ailleurs. Il l'embrassa avant de le faire retourner sur le ventre, Magnus embrassa la nuque et fit glisser ses lèvres sur le dos de son amant pour arriver vers les fesses. Il les embrassa en faisant des suçons, il les écarta pour trouver l'anus de son amant. Il glissa sa langue dessus avant de l'insérer à l'intérieur tout en masturbant Alec, celui-ci serra les oreillers en collant ses fesses au visage de son amant. Magnus glissa un doigt avant de mettre ses deux autres doigts pour les faire coulisser, Alec changea de position pour qu'il soit face et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le sorcier le pénétra et bougea ses hanches, il s'ajusta pour toucher la prostate de son amant. Au bout d'un moment il changea de position en se basculant sur le dos pour qu'Alec puisse le chevaucher, le noiraud écarquilla les yeux avant de bouger ses hanches sensuellement en léchant ses lèvres. L'asiatique se redressa pour l'embrasser en le pénétrant encore plus, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Alec rejeta sa tête avant de se mettre à jouir entre eux, Magnus continua avant de se déverser à son tour.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon prince sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon tigre gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils sourient à l'un et l'autre en profitant de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'insomnie de Jace et l'invocation d'Ithuriel. Bisous glacées. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui vive les mariés, je savais que tu allais remarquer au sujet du tigre bourré XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus surtout la danse oriental d'Alec, pour le chapitre 26 ce sera très chaud ne t'en fais pas que tu vas fondre **

**Alec Barton "Satan était en train de flotter pendant les filles essayaient de l'attraper avec leurs cannes à pêches" mince il est pire que la machine à peluches vraiment dure à le rattraper XD je savais que tu allais revoir ma fic le sultan et le voleur XD Je savais que tu vas adorer le chapitre et le moment du tigre bourré **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec était en train de consulter les rapports sur le démon-hibou, ça l'irriter de rien savoir sur le démon en question. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il leva la tête pour voir Baby grogner d'agacement en résonnant par son émotion. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui lui donna des documents à signer, elle remarqua l'agacement de Baby. Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant son fils, ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'il est passe avec le démon-hibou. Maryse s'assit en face de lui et lui donna des conseils sur le sujet, il le remercia de ses conseils avant de lui sourire. Elle contourna le bureau et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller, il retourna dans son travail. Après la journée à l'institut il s'en alla chez lui ce qui le fit sourire, il signala à son mari qu'il était rentré en retirant ses bottes et sa veste. Il le chercha avant de le remarqué sur le balcon en train de s'entraîner avec sa magie torse nu, il l'observa en soupirant d'aise. Baby ronronna à son tour en fouettant sa queue, le sorcier termina son exercice sur sa magie. Il se retourna et sourit en trouvant son amant, il gloussa intérieur le voyant en train de baver sur son torse nu. Il s'avança et l'attira pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Baby ronronna encore plus ce qui fit sourire son dompteur. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé pour discuter de la journée respective, Alec lui expliqua sa frustration sur le démon-hibou dont Magnus accepta de l'aider en lui prêtant ses nombreuses livres sur les démons. Ça fera un mois que le couple était marié, ils avaient passés sept semaines à faire le tour du monde en lune de miel. Quand le couple rentra de leur voyage de noce, toute la famille leur tomba dessus pour savoir sur leurs vacances en amoureux. Robert et Maryse étaient heureux de constater que leur fils était au comble du bonheur, les yeux d'Alec pétillés de bonheur et de joie ainsi que d'amour ce qui leur réjouit de savoir que leur fils est vraiment heureux avec son dompteur. Isabelle avait harcelée son frère pendant une semaine de son retour qu'il raconte sa lune de miel, Jace quand à lui n'avait pas dit grande chose ayant sentit tout les émotions de son parabataï et s'était plutôt mis à se chicaner avec son beau-frère. Alec avait retourné à son poste de directeur ayant reçu des félicitations de la part de l'enclave, il savait d'avance que son union avec Magnus était plus un mariage de politique pour eux pour permettre les créatures obscurs du garantit qu'aucun autre Valentin ne verra le jour. De retour au présent Alec potassait sur les livres de son mari en même temps que lui,

\- Alexander, tu as lu presque tout la soirée et tu n'as pas encore dîné. Faisons une pause et puis les livres seront toujours là proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon mari sourit Alec

\- Je vais te gâter ce soir gloussa Magnus

Ils allaient dans le restaurant préféré d'Alec avant de rentrer pour faire quelques parties sous la couette, au même moment Jace était allongé sur son lit pour se reposer de sa patrouille qu'il venait de faire.

\- Connard de sorcier pervers insulta Jace au plafond en sentant le bonheur d'Alec

La porte s'ouvrit sur Clary qui entra et s'allongea près de lui,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Juste mon pervers de beau-frère qui ne connaît pas le mot assez dans son vocabulaire grommela Jace

La rousse le regarda avant de comprendre la situation, elle rougit en se raclant la gorge. Elle se mit à sourire,

\- Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux lorsque Magnus est rentré dans la vie d'Alec demanda Clary

\- Un peu mais je suis rassuré qu'il est rentré dans la vie d'Alec, pour te dire je commençais à avoir peur de mon propre parabataï avec ses piques de colère ce qui le rendait de plus en plus sauvages avec le temps répondit Jace

\- Je ne comprends pas trop d'où vient son pouvoir, je sais que c'est un pouvoir de famille souligna Clary

\- Eh bien d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté est qu'un lointain ancêtre de Maryse qui était encore terrestre à ce moment-là rencontra un tigre blessé dans la forêt, au lieu de le tuer il lui a sauvé la vie. Plus tard ce même tigre revint le voir chaque jour sans l'approcher, l'ancêtre de Maryse fut intrigué avant de voir apparaître une déesse qui avait pris l'apparence du tigre. La déesse lui donna le pouvoir du maître-tigre et le pouvoir du dompteur à son âme-sœur ainsi que tout sa descendance, tout sa descendance hérita de ce pouvoir jusqu'à Alec relata Jace

\- Izzy m'a dit qu'il part en chaleur à chaque mois, il refuse que tout le monde pendant cette période pourquoi demanda Clary

\- Parce qu'il prendre une forme animale ce que nous a raconté Maryse répondit Jace

\- Une forme animale, ça veut dire qu'il se transforme en tigre demanda Clary

Jace haussa les épaules ne savant pas quelle est la forme de son frère, la rousse hocha la tête et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Jace se réveilla en sursaut par rapport à son cauchemar. Il déglutit en se rappelant avec précision son cauchemar, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le lendemain Alec était en train de consulter tout les dossiers de l'enclave, un chasseur entra dans la pièce pour lui donner un rapport.

\- Voilà le rapport sur les équipements que vous avez demandé monsieur déclara le chasseur

Alec leva la tête pour regarder le chasseur, le chasseur était blond. Celui-ci croisa ses mains dans son dos dans une posture de soldat,

\- Tu peux disposer à moins que tu as quelque chose à me dire demanda Alec

\- Juste monsieur, je vous dois de vous dire merci. Grâce à votre mariage avec Magnus Bane, vous avez révélé des personnes comme à sortir dans l'ombre et je vous dis sincèrement merci de plus je suis honoré de travailler sous vos ordres remercia le chasseur

\- Ce n'est pas quoi Underhill sourit Alec

Underhill hocha la tête et se retira du bureau, Alec replongea dans ses dossiers. Pendant ce temps Luke était sur une scène de crime qui était encore la même victime du démon hibou, il soupira longuement.

\- C'est ce même démon n'est ce pas questionna Ollie en venant près de lui

\- Exact répondit Luke

Le loup-garou repéra du sang par terre, par son flair il devina que ce n'est pas la victime. Il conclut qu'il y a une deuxième personne qui était présente sur le lieu,

\- Il a une deuxième personne était présente sur les lieux constata Luke

\- Comment vous le savez interrogea Ollie

Luke toucha son nez pour lui comprendre par son flair, il envoya un message à Alec pour le prévenir qui l'invita immédiatement à l'institut. Ollie voulait venir avec lui en lui faisant du chantage, il soupira et l'emmena avec lui. Le loup-garou se gara devant l'institut,

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait devant cette vieille église ? Nous attendons les Shadowhunter questionna Ollie

\- Oui et non, vous avez voulu venir avec moi alors j'attends quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher répondit Luke

Isabelle sortit de l'institut dont ils sortirent de la voiture, ils rentreraient dans l'institut. La jeune femme se traça une rune sur la main sous les yeux effarés d'Ollie,

\- Oh mon dieu elle est en train de se brûler s'horrifia Ollie

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est la procédure à faire et restez près de moi quoiqu'il arrive déclara Luke

Ollie écarquilla les yeux quand Izzy lui prit la main pour lui faire montrer tout l'institut, elle était ébahie par tout le monde qui l'entourait. Elle se détacha d'eux,

\- Alec t'attends avec Magnus dans le bureau avertis Isabelle en passant devant eux

\- D'accord, Ollie tu viens avec moi et reste à côté de moi car si tu t'éloigne de moi tu vas mourir conseilla Luke

Elle hocha la tête et suivit son coéquipier, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial et toqua à la porte. Luke entra à l'intérieur pour voir Alec presque assis sur son bureau et Magnus pencha sur lui une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur la ceinture avec le visage dans le cou du directeur, l'Alpha se racla la gorge pour les interrompre. Alec se mit à rougir et se redressa vivement tout en s'arrangeant alors que Magnus faisait un sourire narquois,

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois rougit Alec

\- C'est que tu crois rectifia Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes, d'ailleurs Maryse sait que vous faîtes ça dans le bureau interrogea Luke

\- Non elle ne sait pas au vue qu'on ferme la porte et fait un sort insonorisation, il y a seulement la blondasse qui connaît ce que nous faisons expliqua Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec encore plus

\- Enfin bref je suis venu te dire que j'ai pu constater qu'on a peut-être une deuxième victime mais je ne sais pas si il ou elle est en vie déclara Luke

\- On pourrait ainsi le protéger et capturé le démon hibou pensa Alec

\- As-tu quelque chose qui lui appartient à la victime demanda Magnus

Luke lui confia l'échantillon de sang, Magnus commença à chanter pour le pister sous le regard intrigué d'Ollie.

\- Vous croyez que ça va marcher quand il chante demanda Ollie

\- Magnus est un sorcier et il se sert de ses pouvoir pour localiser la victime expliqua Luke

Elle hocha la tête et comprit la situation, Magnus ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai localisé mais le signal est très faible, comme si je voyais à travers un brouillard révéla Magnus

\- Elle doit être près d'un point d'eaux conclu Alec

\- Non pas un point d'eau mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus barrière magique très puissante en tout cas pour que moi-même n'arrive pas à le percer décrit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Donne-moi l'adresse et je vais aller faire un tour en voiture pour être sur et je te contacterai dès que j'aurai dû nouveau proposa Luke

\- Entendu, ne prends de risque inutilement et Clary est dans sa chambre si tu l'as cherche sourit Alec

Luke lui sourit et salua les deux hommes, Ollie les suivit en sortant du bureau. Quelques jours plus tard le démon hibou rentra dans la salle où se tenait la femme qui fredonnait une berceuse en caressant l'autel, le démon s'agenouilla devant elle. Celle-ci se retourna et vint près de lui en lui caressant le visage,

\- Je te félicite de ce que tu as accompli mais tu as ramené encore des cœurs purs pour que la régénération soit parfaite déclara la femme

Le démon inclina la tête avant de partir vers l'ascenseur pour ramener le cœur pur pour la femme, au même moment Jace se réveilla devant la porte de sa chambre ne sachant plus pourquoi est ce qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre. Il passa la main sur son visage avant de rendrai dans la pièce pour prendre une douche, il ressortit avant de passer encore une fois sa main sur son visage. Alec était dans le lit en train d'embrasser son amant, Magnus se retira de lui et bascula sur le lit et le laissa en profiter pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Ce que j'aimerai qu'on soit encore en lune de miel souhaita Alec en posant la tête sur le torse

\- Après ça on pourrait encore faire un tour du monde proposa Magnus

\- L'enclave n'autorisait pas que leur directeur préfère partir en vacances amoureux avec son mari au lieu de faire son devoir gloussa Alec

\- Ces vieux coincées du cul devraient eux aussi pensaient un peu prendre un peu de vacances de temps en temps, sérieux à force qu'ils restent sur leur chaise ils feront qu'un et créer une autre espèce sur terre se moqua Magnus

Alec éclata de rire devant la moquerie de son mari, ce dernier appréciait le rire du noiraud. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le maître-tigre lui caressa la joue amoureusement. Magnus prit la main et l'embrassa dessus

\- Durant tout ses années tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier interrogea Alec

\- Si j'ai pensé à demander à Camille de m'épouser fort heureusement que Ragnor a réussit à m'empêcher de le faire car sinon j'aurai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie avoua Magnus

Le sorcier eut un regard triste en pensant à son vieil ami, une caressa lui fit rassurer.

\- Je sais qu'il te manque comme Max me manque beaucoup souffla Alec

\- Pourtant je sens parfois que nos chères disparus soient proches de nous et veillent sur nous déclara Magnus

\- Je pense la même chose que toi mon amour sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois quand Magnus prit la main de son mari et l'embrassa dessus au niveau de la bague de fiançaille qui fut changé en alliance par Magnus pendant leur lune de miel, Alec retraça la rune de mariage sur le poignet de son mari qui avait fait en tatouage magiquement. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques semaines plus tard Alec remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Jace.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé remarqua Alec

\- Je ne dors pas trop bien ces derniers temps mais tout va bien rassura Jace

\- Ce soir je reste avec toi pour que tu sois en forme, on ferra comme on était petit déclara Alec

\- Ton mari ne va pas être en colère que tu déserte le lit pour aller dans le lit d'un autre homme autre que lui nargua Jace

\- Il comprendra, ce soir je reste avec toi décréta Alec

Jace n'insista pas et était ravi qu'Alec reste dormir avec lui, le soir ils s'endormirent dans le même lit en se faisant face.

\- Au moins je ne sentirai pas ma rune faire des loopings de bonheur avec toi plaisanta Jace

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en reste avec ton club de lecture signala Alec

\- Alors dis-moi quand est ce que tu as perdu ta virginité parce que ma rune faisait des loopings de bonheur depuis que vous avez fait des caresses intimes demanda Jace

\- Disons ma première fois était trois mois avant mon mariage avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- J'aurai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un qui aurait attendu le jour de son mariage pour le faire déclara Jace

Alec haussa les épaules en souriant, il pensa à son mari ce qui lui fit un sourire amoureux.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir aussi heureux avec Magnus, il est quelqu'un de bon pour toi. Par contre ne le dis pas ça sinon il va encore me faire chier cet imbécile demanda Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas quoique vos chamailleries me donnent la migraine soupira Alec

Jace ricana avant de s'étrangler quand Baby apparut en s'allongeant sur lui, le blond soupira longuement. Alec éclata de rire ce qui fit ronronner Baby, ils riaient ensemble ce qui était marrant de la situation. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Jace ne se réveillerai pas de ses cauchemars par la présence d'Alec. De ce fait Alec invita son parabataï à dormir à l'appartement pour qu'il puisse récupérer totalement, le blond venait de se faire une patrouille et entra dans le salon pour voir Alec assis dans le canapé en train de lire un livre.

\- Où est Magnus demanda Jace

\- Il est partit voir un client à lui, il reviendra un peu sur le tard répondit Alec

\- Donc nous sommes seul rien que tout les deux sourit Jace en gigotant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Oui toi et moi et Baby sourit Alec

Baby apparut et plaqua le blond par terre ce qui le fit grommeler, Magnus arriva au même moment.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, mon tigre adoré et son jouet favori salua Magnus

\- Je t'emmerde insulta Jace

\- Désolé blondie mais je couche déjà avec ton frère et entre toi et lui je le préfère gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec en rougissant

Jace fit un son d'étranglement en restant sous Baby, le couple riait à ses dépends. Pendant ce temps Clary se dirigea vers le restaurant de Luke, ils s'assirent tout les deux pour discuter.

\- Je suis inquiète pour Jace, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui d'autant plus ce démon hibou prendre de l'ampleur lâcha Clary

\- On dirait tu es venu à moi pour trouver des réponses à tes question n'est ce pas demanda Luke

\- Un peu répondit Clary en souriant

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à certains questions que tu te poses, il faut que tu pose la question à celui que tu veux demander réellement à savoir l'ange Ithuriel déclara Luke

\- Comment tu sais ce que je veux interrogea Clary

\- Je te connais depuis que tu avais un an, ce que tu étais mignonne à cet époque avec tes petits quenottes qui manquaient taquina Luke

\- Luke gronda Clary en boudant

Luke éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui la fit rire, ils s'orientaient plus tard ans l'institut pour demander l'autorisation à Alec pour partir à Idris. Ils se rendirent et Jocelyn les attendait de l'autre côté, ils allaient vers une maison que seul Luke connaissait. Il frappa à la porte, une jeune femme qu'avait vue la première fois Clary l'ayant bu dans les bras d'Imogène. Elle les fit rentrer dans la maison, Clary regarda le salon avant de rire moqueur en voyant une photo de Luke qui souriait avec quatre dents en moins.

\- Toi aussi tu étais mignon avec trois dents en moins se moqua Clary

\- On n'est pas venu pour moi avertis Luke

\- Je sais rigola Clary

Elle s'assit et remarqua une photo d'un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Jace, elle le prit la photo en se tournant vers la femme.

\- Je suis Amatis la sœur de Luke et la première femme de Stephen Herondale, il a divorcé de moi par rapport à Luke était devenu un loup-garou se présenta la femme

\- Mais alors tu sais pour Jace demanda Clary

\- Jace ? Tu parle du fils de Stephen oui il me l'avait parlé dans ses lettres, mais je ne sais pas qu'il s'appelait Jace commenta Amatis

\- Normalement il s'appelle Jonathan Christopher, Valentin l'avait nommé ainsi pour ne pas confondre avec Jonathan mon frère expliqua Clary

\- Je comprends, j'ai des choses à lui donner à ce jeune homme mais bon je vais aller faire du thé. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider Luke demanda Amatis

Luke se leva et la suivit dans la cuisine, les deux rousses entendirent des murmures et une gifle assez forte et la voix forte d'Amatis. Luke revint en frottant sa joue, il s'accroupit devant Jocelyn en lui prenant la main,

\- Jocelyn, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie, tu es la femme que j'ai tant voulue dans ma vie. Je - t'aime confessa Luke

Le loup-garou se leva et s'en alla en laissant la rousse sans voix, elle se tourna vers les deux autres membres féminins de la maison.

\- Si tu l'aime vas-y ordonna Amatis

\- Clary…demanda Jocelyn

\- Si tu ne le rattrape pas tout de suite, je te tue menaça Clary en pointant le doigt la porte

Jocelyn fit un regard déterminé et se mit à courir derrière Luke, Amatis s'assit près de la rousse pour boire du thé.

\- Tu crois que Jocelyn va réussir à l'attraper interrogea Amatis

\- Ma mère a passé presque tout la majorité de sa vie à me courir après et elle est devenue une bonne coureuse rassura Clary

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de moi questionna Amatis

\- Je voudrais parler avec l'ange Ithuriel révéla Clary

\- Je vois, j'ai des rouleaux d'invocation de ma mère qui était une sœur de fer parmi ses affaires mais je te préviens les anges n'aiment pas être dérangés et ils peuvent tuer leurs invocateurs la plupart du temps informa Amatis

\- Je prends le risque déclara Clary avec un regard déterminée

Elles allaient dans la forêt, Amatis traça un pentagramme au sol et donna les paroles pour la rousse invoquer l'ange Ithuriel. Elle le fit après que Amatis soit partis, une étoile filante volait vers elle avant d'atterrir brusquement au sol. L'ange Ithuriel ouvrit ses ailes en le regardant, il était furieux en regardant Clary.

\- Clarissa, comment oses-tu m'invoquer ainsi fulmina Ithuriel

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir invoqué ainsi Ithuriel mais j'ai des questions à te poser s'excusa Clary

Le visage dur de l'ange se radoucit en la regardant, il s'avança vers elle lentement et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère mon enfant, je savais que tu as question au sujet de Jace n'est ce pas questionna Ithuriel

\- Oui, est ce que Jace est comme ça par ma faute lors que j'ai fait le vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel questionna Clary

\- Tu n'es pas responsable à ce qui lui arrive, mais c'est vrai que son retour à la vie lui a laissé sans défense. Malheureusement une menace bien plus grand est en train de s'accaparer son esprit expliqua Ithuriel

Le démon hibou, il fait parmi les quatre qu'a prédits l'ange Raziel conclu Clary

\- Non, le démon hibou n'a aucun rapport concernant ce qu'a prédit Raziel. Le démon hibou n'est que l'instrument, mais concernant l'un des quatre est bien présent pari vous. Pour le moment son pouvoir est endormi décrit Ithuriel

\- Quel est cette menace plus grande que le démon hibou interrogea Clary

\- La grande menace est…stoppa Ithuriel en voyant une main plein de griffure le transperçant en plein poitrine

\- ITHURIEL cria Clary

L'ange se mit exploser d'une explosion de lumière divine, une créature infernal se révéla derrière lui et se rapprocha de Clary d'un air menaçant.

\- Fais ce que tu as besoin cracha Clary plein de haine

La créature rugit d'un grognement presque animal et plongea ses griffures en plein poitrine de la jeune femme qui hurlait avant de s'évanouir quand il lui arracha un morceau de son âme, la créature s'envola en laissant la jeune fille au sol. Luke et les deux femmes vinrent la chercher dans les bois évanouis, ils le ramenaient chez Amatis. La rousse se réveilla e raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et la mort d'Ithuriel, Luke et Clary rentraient plus tard à l'institut pour informer Alec et les autres de la situation.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant qui sera assez fou pour tuer un ange s'horrifia Maryse

\- Je pense que seul un démon peut le faire maman, il y a bien une menace bien plus grand que le démon hibou c'est qui m'inquiète s'inquiéta Alec

\- En tout cas je crois que cette créature est le maître du hibou c'est la seule explication déduisit Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison renchérit Jace

Ils discutaient encore sur le hibou avant que tout le monde part à part Jace, l'archer le regarda en se redressant de sa chaise de bureau.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander questionna Alec

\- Je veux que tu me donne l'autorisation pour aller à la cité silencieux, il fat que j'aille voir les frères silencieux. Je ne me sens pas trop bien depuis un moment demanda Jace

\- Entendu, prends autant de temps que tu veux déclara Alec

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Jace alla dire au revoir aux autres membres de la famille. Clary était avec Luke en train de patrouiller dans les rues, ils marchaient tout les deux avant d'entendre un cri. Ils rejoignent le cri, ils virent le hibou en train de faire aspirer sa victime quelque chose. Clary prit sa dague et le lança vers le hibou, Luke s'occupa de la victime pendant que la rousse se battait contre le démon. Le démon plaqua la jeune fille contre le grillage d'un air menaçant,

\- Montre-moi ton visage Jonathan cracha Clary plein de haine dans la voix

Le hibou le regarda et révéla son visage qui était celui de Jace, elle resta choqué en le regardant. Luke le repoussa ce qui le fit fuir, la jeune femme tomba par terre encore sous le choc.

\- Ce n'était pas lui n'est ce pas demanda Clary

\- J'aimerai te rassurer mais c'est la vérité consola Luke

\- Non refusa Clary en se levant

Elle s'enfuit sous la voix de Luke qui l'appeler, elle retrouva le blond sur le toit d'un immeuble.

\- Jace, dis-moi que c'est faux tout ça demanda Clary

Jace se retourna vers elle et lui prit par la gorge et le serra en la mettant dans le vide,

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu m'aime et je sais que tu ne me ferras pas de mal souffla Clary

\- Je n'aime personne déclara Jace en lâchant sa petite amie dans le vide

Clary regarda les larmes aux yeux son petit ami avant de tomber sur une voiture, elle appela Simon qui l'a ramena à l'institut pendant que Jace rejoigne son maître.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fierté d'un père et moment romantiques. Bisous glacées. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: La partie d'Asmodée sera en deux au vue que la prochaine sera une léger explication, et dans ce chapitre eh bien un peu de douceur **

**Maia 0067: L'identité de Jace et le secret du voeu vont être révélé dans ce chapitre et la seconde partie de la conversation entre Asmodée et Magnus dans le prochain**

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas le savoir dans le prochain chapitre la suite de la conversation dont tu vas comprendre un peu l'histoire du pouvoir d'Alec **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Simon ramena Clary évanouis et blessée grièvement à l'institut, à peine il franchit la porte du hall qu'Isabelle qui était en charge de l'ordinateur les vit et se mit à courir vers eux pour les aider, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Le vampire plaça sa meilleure amie sur le lit, la chasseuse en profita pour placer des runes de guérisons sur la jeune rousse. Clary reprit des couleurs mais resta inconsciente, Izzy conseilla à Simon de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle allait signaler la situation à Alec. Elle informa sa mère et Alec de l'état de Clary, ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie où la jeune fille n'était pas encore réveillée. Alec appela Magnus qui vint en renfort, le sorcier soigna la jeune femme qu'il avait vu grandir. Simon leur expliqua ce que Clary lui avait dit avant de s'évanouir, il avoua que c'était Jace qui était sous l'emprise du hibou qui avait fait le coup ce qui choqua tout le monde. Pendant ce temps Jace rejoignit une femme qui était heureuse de voir que le blond était complètement avec elle, elle l'embrassa pour lui donner son pouvoir avant de lui ordonner de ramener un os de Valentin pour compléter le rituel qu'elle devait faire. Il s'inclina avant de partir en souriant, la femme était en train de caresser le cercueil remplie de sang qui contenait un corps à l'intérieur. Elle commença à fredonner une berceuse, elle sourit maternellement au cercueil. Au même moment Clary se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur, Simon l'aida à se redresser doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, Alec commença à lui poser des questions. Elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la patrouille avec Luke, la découverte du visage du démon hibou et d'être partit pour parler avec lui sans écouter les cris de Luke. Le blond avait tenté de la tuer, ce qui la fit pleurer légèrement, Simon et Isabelle réconfortaient la jeune femme. Ils se déplaçaient dans la salle des opérations sur une table pour parler discrètement de la situation sans en informer tout l'institut, Maryse se demanda ce qu'il se passait pour que le blond soit la proie d'un démon. Clary se mordit ses lèvres tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux,

\- C'est de ma faute, Valentin avait tué Jace alors pour ne pas le perdre j'ai fait le vœu de le ramener à la vie. C'est ce qui l'a affaiblis avoua Clary en pleurant

Alec se leva et vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la consolant,

\- Je suis désolée sanglota Clary

\- J'aurai fait la même chose consola Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Alec a raison, tu n'as pas à tant faire ma chérie. Tu as ramené mon fils à la vie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si j'avais perdu un autre fils rassura Maryse les larmes coulant sur son visage

La matriarche l'a prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant pour la remercier de son vœu, la rousse se sentit soulagée de son fardeau.

\- Le souci que nous ne savons pas qui contrôle Jace questionna Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu as un moyen de le localiser proposa Alec en se tournant vers son mari

\- Malheureusement non, quelque chose me bloque et je pense que c'est son lien avec son maître répondit Magnus

\- Peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider de savoir qui est son maître, j'ai dessiné la créature qui m'a attaqué l'autre jour et à tuer Ithuriel indiqua Clary en lui donnant le dessin

Magnus prit le dessin entre les mains pour regarder il arbora un regard d'effroi en voyant le dessin, il déglutit en l'observant.

\- Là on a un sérieux problème déclara Magnus

\- Tu connais ce démon interrogea Simon

\- Ce n'est pas un simple démon comme vous pouvez le prétendre, c'est Lilith la reine des enfers et la mère des démons et de tous les sorciers révéla Magnus

Ils étaient tous choqués par la révélation de Magnus, Maryse s'assit sous le choc.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est elle demanda Maryse

\- Oh que oui, je reconnais suffisamment son apparence pour le savoir…putain jura Magnus en réalisant quelque chose

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a interrogea Isabelle

\- Elle est venu à ma porte pour me demander une potion pour enlever tout sentiments amoureux envers une personne, j'ai cru sur le coup qu'elle était une cliente de Ragnor. Sale garce, elle s'est bien foutu de moi fulmina Magnus

\- Calme-toi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir apaisa Alec en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son mari

\- Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen pour le ramener à la raison signala Simon

Alec hocha la tête ayant une idée, ils se rendirent tous les trois à Idris. Ils étaient dans le bureau d'Imogène pour avoir son aide,

\- Que puis-je pour vous demanda Imogène

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour la configuration de Malachie répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez besoin de ça interrogea Imogène

L'archer jeta un regard vers les filles qui hochaient la tête en accord avec lui, il prit une grande inspiration, par rapport à ce qu'il allait révéler à la grand-mère de son parabataï.

\- Lilith la reine des enfers a pris possession de l'esprit de Jace, maintenant il agit sous ses ordres révéla Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Imogène en tombant assise sur sa chaise sous le choc

Ils lui laissaient le temps de récupérer rapidement de son choc initial, elle ravala ses larmes en essayant de ne pas pleurer devant eux. Elle leur accorda la configuration, ils sortirent de son bureau. Une heure plus tard Jace entra à son tour et la poignarda avant de partir, Imogène eut le temps d'envoyer un message de feu à Alec qui se précipita à son chevet en l'emmenant rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Jace se dirigea vers la tombe de Valentin, il était en train de creuser. Les filles arrivèrent le stoppant,

\- Vous croyez faire le poids contre moi demanda Jace

\- Évidemment déclara Isabelle en plantant son épée au sol

Clary fit de même et fut rejoins par Alec, emprisonnant le blond dans la barrière magique des épées, la rousse fit un portail et les envoya avant que la garde n'arrive pour arrêter Jace. Ils atterrirent dans le loft de Magnus qui les attendait,

\- Où est biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Elle est restée à Idris, pour le moment nous allons nous concentrer sur Jace répondit Alec en regardant son parabataï

\- Ma reine va venir me récupérer et vous le faire payer déclara Jace en ricanant

Luke et Simon vinrent les voir plus tard pour discuter avec eux, Jace ne manqua pas de provoquer Simon qui réagit au quart de tours. Les deux hommes allèrent chercher la cachette de Lilith, Magnus et les deux autres chasseurs rentraient dans l'atelier de Magnus pour discuter de la marche à suivre pour chercher l'esprit de Jace confiné par Lilith. Au même moment Lilith se dirigea vers le royaume des fées, la reine des fées soutenait un de ses gardes morts.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venu m'annoncer s'excusa Lilith

\- Édom t'a donné un teint splendide complimenta la reine des fées effrayée

\- Donc tu souhaites que j'y retourne rapidement, ton prédécesseur m'invitait toujours pour le thé. Dis-moi ce que je suis venu chercher menaça Lilith en faisant une boule de feu

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles réfuta la reine des fées

\- Très bien alors tu ne me sers à rien déclara Lilith

\- Si tu me tue tu ne sauras pas où est ton hibou avertis la reine des fées

\- Dis-le n'oublie pas que ma patience à des limites signala Lilith

Pendant ce temps Magnus et les Lightwood entraient de nouveau dans le salon pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de Jace pour le libérer, le démon ricana en les voyant faire la tentative.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aide vu que je serai toujours avant toi malgré que tu sois marié avec lui ricana le démon

\- Parce qu'il est mon âme-sœur mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre car tu n'es qu'un sale parasite qui squatte le corps des autres pour survivre critiqua Alec

Le démon tiqua de haine ce dont se délecta Magnus, le démon se cogna contre la paroi de la barrière pour stopper le lien magique. Isabelle eut une idée et revint avec des chaînes, ils l'attachaient avant de refaire le lien. Le duo pénétra à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Jace, Izzy chercha son frère.

\- Izzy interpella Alec

Elle se retourna pour le voir et haussa les sourcils en le voyant sous sa forme animale, Alec baissa les yeux de dégoût que sa sœur voit sa vrai forme.

\- Je suis désolé que tu voies cet aspect laid de ma personne s'excusa Alec

\- Au contraire, bon sang Alec tu es magnifique complimenta Isabelle

Le noiraud hocha la tête et se mit à chercher l'esprit de son frère, ils croisaient des versions d'eux-mêmes en train de s'entraîner à l'épée.

\- Nous nous sommes faufilés pour aller nous entraîner pendant que nos parents étaient partis en mission sourit Isabelle

Ils virent leurs versions d'eux-mêmes disparaître ce qui fit paniquer la version jeune de Jace qui supplia de les ramener, le duo se fit séparer avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de Jace avec des cadavres de Clary autour de lui.

\- Jace souffla Isabelle

\- S'il vous plaît tuez-moi, Lilith va me faire faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie supplia Jace en prenant une dague

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous dire ça Jace, bats-toi contre son emprise demanda Isabelle

\- Elle est trop forte, je ne peux pas et la seule façon est de me tuer s'il vous plaît pleura Jace

\- Très bien nous allons te tuer accepta Alec

\- Alec s'écria Isabelle choquée par les mots de son frère

Alec s'approcha de son parabataï, il prit la dague dans la main de Jace et la pointa vers lui-même sous le regard choqué de Jace.

\- Avant de tuer tue-moi d'abord ensuite Isabelle va se tuer pour qu'on soit tout les trois réunis avec Max déclara Alec

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu as Magnus dans ta vie et il t'attend alors que moi je n'ai personne rappela Jace

\- Tu as beaucoup de personne qui t'attende de l'autre côté, tu as maman, papa, Clary, Imogène et Izzy ainsi que moi. Tu crois que je vais laisser mon parabataï mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire, si tu veux mourir alors je meurs avec toi. _Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me retourner loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi _cita Alec prenant son frère dans ses bras

Jace sanglota dans ses bras et répéta en boucle leur serment de parabataï, Isabelle avait les larmes aux yeux et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- J'ai déjà perdu un frère et je ne veux pas que ça recommence, si je dois vous perdre tous les deux alors je vous suivrait dans la mort promit Isabelle en essuyant les larmes de Jace

\- Pourquoi demanda Jace

\- Parce que tu es de notre famille, tu es notre frère Jace. La famille c'est sacré déclara Isabelle

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se lièrent les mains pour sortir de l'esprit de Jace. Au même moment Magnus était en train de maintenir le lien magique en priant qu'Alec fasse vite, la baie-vitrée du balcon se brisa en mille morceaux, Lilith apparue et plaqua Magnus contre le mur.

\- Si tu veux me tuer alors tue-moi mais ne fais pas de mal à Izzy et Alec demanda Magnus

\- Je l'aurai déjà fait si je ne craignais pas de rentrer en conflit avec ton père, je suis seulement venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient déclara Lilith

\- Prends ton hibou et va t'en accepta Magnus

Lilith le relâcha avant de prendre Jace, elle était sur le point de partir quand elle sentit une légère perturbation et se tourna vers Magnus et les deux autres évanouis. Elle secoua la tête avant de partir, les deux autres se réveillaient et virent les dégâts. Magnus leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lilith,

\- Nous allons le récupérer promis Alec

Pendant ce temps à Idris Clary était en cellule, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Jocelyn et Jia qui entrèrent dans la pièce, les deux rousses se prirent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Jia proposa quelque chose à Clary qui accepta, elles se rendirent dans une salle où le corps de Valentin était exposé. La jeune femme s'approcha et dessina une rune de résurrection, Valentin se réveilla d'un cri inhumain tout en crachant une motte de terre.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, nous avons des questions à vous poser déclara Jia

\- Je ne répondrai qu'à ma femme bien aimée et ma fille chérie ricana Valentin

\- Si vous voulez je peux retirer la rune proposa Clary pointant la rune

Valentin eut une expression effrayé ce dont se délecta sa fille, Jia accorda que les deux rousses puissent parler à l'ancien chef du cercle.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lilith veut de toi questionna Clary

\- Lilith a toujours voulu une seule chose qu'elle a toujours désirée et que je lui ai donné en échange de son sang répondit Valentin

\- Jonathan conclu Jocelyn

\- Exact, elle a toujours voulu un enfant et je lui ai donné Jonathan confirma Valentin

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Vraiment comment as-tu pu faire ça à mon fils cracha Jocelyn

\- Ton fils. Fils que tu as abandonné parce que tu ne supportais pas ce qu'il était rétorqua Valentin

\- Si vous voulez vous décernés le médaille du pire parent je pense que vous la méritez tous les deux, oh ne me regarde pas comme ça maman. Tu as pris mes souvenirs du monde obscur signala Clary

\- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger défendit Jocelyn

\- Oh arrête de dire ça maman, je comprends pour quand j'étais enfant mais quand j'avais l'âge de comprendre tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de ça tu as fuis tes responsabilités en me laissant à la merci de tout le monde obscur souligna Clary

Jocelyn ne répondit rien ressentant les mots de sa fille comme une gifle, Jia entra dans la pièce quand Valentin en profita pour donner un coup de boule à Jocelyn et se détacher en prenant Clary en otage après qu'elle ait aidée la consule. Ils affrontaient tous les soldats d'Idris quand la rousse fit une sortie donnant sur Idris, Valentin s'extasia sur la ville Clary en profita en retirant la rune. Valentin tomba à genoux en essayant d'attraper sa fille, il se mit à sourire de fierté en la regardant.

\- Tu es une vraie Morgenstern conclu Valentin

\- Mais aussi une Fairchirld ajouta Clary

Elle leva la tête en voyant un garde arrivé et vit que c'était Jace, Jocelyn et Jia arrivaient pour voir Jace enlever sa fille devant elle. À New York Alec était en train de chercher un moyen de faire retourner son frère à la normale, Isabelle était aussi dans le bureau. Magnus entra dans le bureau,

\- Toi tu as besoin de café remarqua Isabelle en observant les cernes sous les yeux de son beau-frère

\- J'ai déjà assez bu comme ça, six tasses de café, je crois que je tiens la solution pour libéré Jace de l'emprise de Lilith déclara Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Alec

\- Eh bien je vais demander à mon peuple de concentrer toute la magie sur une seule personne, ainsi la masse de magie devrait être suffisante pour libéré Jace de l'emprise de Lilith. Cette personne se sera moi expliqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi interrogea Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma belle, mais c'est la seule solution qu'on ait répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Baby jaillit de son corps et vint se frotter contre les jambes de son dompteur en grognant d'inquiétude. Magnus lui gratta les oreilles ce qui provoqua un soupir de plaisir à Alec, le sorcier sourit légèrement à ça en même temps que la jeune femme. Maryse entra dans la pièce en urgence,

\- Clary s'est fait enlevée par Jace informa Maryse

\- Je vais rassembler tout le monde pour rapidement faire le sort s'empressa Magnus

L'asiatique retourna dans son loft et attendit tout son peuple dans son appartement seule Catarina arriva dans la pièce.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont s'impatienta Magnus

\- Ils ne viendront pas Magnus, Lorenzo les a tous menacés et fait pression sur les anciens du labyrinthe pour refuser de t'aider révéla Catarina

\- Bon sang et comment je vais faire fulmina Magnus en jetant sa magie vers le mur

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il te reste une solution pour le faire et je te parle de ton père avertis Catarina

Magnus fulmina encore plus avant de partir voir Lorenzo, ce dernier se montrait arrogant envers lui.

\- Lilith risque de ressuscité Jonathan, il va tous nous exterminés par la suite c'est ce que tu veux questionna Magnus en tentant de le convaincre

\- Je m'en moque de Lilith et de Jonathan, je n'ai pas peur d'eux contrairement à toi qui est marié à un chasseur d'ombre cracha Lorenzo

Le sorcier furieux attaqua son homologue, ils échangeaient des boules de feu. L'une des boules de feu de Lorenzo effleura le piercing de Magnus, Lorenzo vit un mirage entourer l'asiatique avant de voler sur une voiture.

\- Tu es finis Bane, tu vas finir tes jours au labyrinthe en spirale menaça Lorenzo

\- Fais ce que tu veux Lorenzo, mais je pense que les anciens vont te condamner quand Lilith va tous nous exterminer déclara Magnus en rentrant chez lui

Alec rentra au loft après avoir discuté avec sa mère qui était partit rejoindre Luke pour chercher Clary, il entra et vit son mari sur le balcon sirotant un verre de martini. Il l'enlaça par derrière,

\- Ça sent le brûlé constata Alec

\- Ça doit être moi, j'ai eu une discussion assez houleuse avec Lorenzo. Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus en se retournant

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains souffla Alec en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de son mari

Magnus l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et souffla longuement, il lui caressa le dos lentement.

\- Il y a un moyen pour libéré Jace déclara Magnus

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles demanda Alec

\- Je vais aller demander à mon père le pouvoir nécessaire répondit Magnus

\- Magnus non, je ne veux pas ça refusa Alec en reculant

\- Alexander c'est la seule solution et puis c'est de ma faute si Jace est tombé sous l'emprise de Lilith s'accusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je t'en prie n'y va pas supplia Alec

Magnus lui prit le visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il le porta dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. L'asiatique l'allongea sur le lit en lui caressant le visage,

\- J'ai prié les anges ou les démons pour avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie, j'ai eu des amants qui ont eu peur de moi mais toi tu as été plus que ça. Tes yeux bleus me font chavirer car ils sont remplis d'amour pour moi, ton sourire illumine ma vie d'ombre. Ton rire est comme une mélodie à mes oreilles, ta voix est comme l'appel d'une sirène. Comment pourrais-je mériter une personne telle que toi ? Tu es la seule personne au monde qui a cette emprise sur moi cita Magnus sous une forme de poème

Alec lui caressa la joue et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus le serra assez fort dans ses bras. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou tout en retirant la chemise de son amant, il lécha un téton et le happa dans sa bouche. Il téta tout en pinçant l'autre téton, il taquina les morceaux de chairs avant de les délaisser. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau d'Alec comme s'il les redécouvrait de nouveau, il retira le pantalon en le jetant derrière lui. Magnus s'installa entre ses jambes, il prit l'érection de son mari en bouche et suçota toute la longueur. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge, il usa de ses muscles pour stimuler le pénis d'Alec ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Le sorcier lubrifia ses doigts magiquement et les fit coulisser dans l'intimité d'Alec, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Magnus retira ses doigts et le pénétra avant de bouger ses hanches, il embrassa son amant avant de sentir des larmes. Il leva les yeux pour voir le maître-tigre en train de pleurer,

\- Mon amour souffla Magnus

\- Ne pars pas je t'en prie supplia Alec en pleure

\- Je reviendrai je te le promets jura Magnus

L'archer lâcha un sanglot avant de l'attirer vers lui, l'asiatique bougea de nouveau ses hanches en son amant. Il se redressa en l'emmenant sur ses jambes, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir de sentir son amant le pénétrer. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa d'un baiser bâclé, Magnus continua de bouger avant de le regarder jouir dans ses bras. Il serra les dents avant de se déverser dans son amant à son tour, ils s'effondraient sur le lit. Le sorcier regarda son amant en train de dormir, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se leva et alla dans son atelier. Il traça un pentagramme et était sur le point de partir quand il entendit un feulement, il se retourna pour voir Baby.

\- Viens ici ordonna Magnus

Le tigre vint le voir et se frotta à son visage, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il entendit des pas et leva les yeux pour voir son amant vêtus d'une chemise trop grande lui appartenant,

\- Tu pars sans me dire au revoir, tu es vraiment un amant ingrat souffla Alec

Magnus se leva et marcha rapidement vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je reviendrai vers toi mon amour promit Magnus

\- Tiens ta parole sorcier décréta Alec

Ils se reculaient loin l'un de l'autre, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les flammes dans le cercle et grimaça de douleur sous les flammes.

\- AKU CINTA KAMU confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Alec le regarda partir, il ferma les yeux en retenant ses larmes pendant que Baby rugissait de tristesse à sa place. Il se prépara et se dirigea vers l'institut, Maryse et Luke avaient trouvés la cachette de Lilith. Il ordonna presque à sa mère de rentré à l'institut, Maryse rentra et fit promettre à son fils de ramener Jace sain et sauf. Il rejoignit Isabelle, Simon et Luke pour délivrer Clary et Jace de Lilith, pendant ce temps Magnus arriva dans la demeure de son père.

\- QUI OSES PÉNÉTRER DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODÉE SANS AUTORISATION résonna une voix

Magnus soupira longuement de la voix dramatique que son père avait prise. C'était un homme habillé d'un costume blanc avec des boutons de manchettes en forme de mouche, la mâchoire de son visage était étiré, il ressemblait plus à une ombre. Il se mit à sourire en montrant ses dents pointues,

\- Mon cœur s'emballerai presque en te voyant sourit l'homme en s'approchant de Magnus

Le démon fit un grand écart pour éviter des livres et regarda Magnus devant lui,

\- N'est-ce pas mon fils prodigue ou est-ce mes yeux qui me jouerait des tours sourit Asmodée en révélant ses yeux de chats semblables à ceux de Magnus

Le prince des enfers prit son fils dans ses bras ce qui fit grimacer ce dernier,

\- Je te salue père salua Magnus

\- Mon fils Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Greenwich venu me voir, qui s'aventure ici à Édom ricana Asmodée en le lâchant

\- Je suis le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et non de Greenwich rectifia Magnus

\- Excuse-moi j'ai manqué de tact et puis tu ne me tiens pas informé de ta vie comme tu ne me téléphone pas ni ne m'écris pas même un petit sacrifice occasionnel railla Asmodée

\- Je suis désolé mais vu la manière dont on s'est quitté, je ne voyais pas d'occasion rétorqua Magnus

\- Si tu es ici c'est parce que tu as retrouvé la raison conclu Asmodée

\- À quel propos interrogea Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as quitté la seule personne qui t'aimait vraiment accusa Asmodée

\- Tu crois que je suis venu pour m'excuser ironisa Magnus

\- Un démon peut toujours espéré non ? Je suis celui qui t'a fait sortit de la pauvreté et de la noirceur qui te rongeait, et qui t'ai fait comme tu es aujourd'hui gronda Asmodée

\- Je suis ce que je suis car j'ai vu ce que signifie être un prince des enfers accusa Magnus froidement

\- Ça te gênait pas à l'époque rappela Asmodée en le lorgnant

\- J'étais encore un enfant à l'époque corrigea Magnus

Le démon fit un regard d'agacement et recula en observant sa progéniture,

\- Alors pourquoi est-tu venu ici gronda Asmodée d'une voix irrité

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aide demanda Magnus

Il le toisa avant de s'énerver,

\- TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE T'AIDE APRES ÊTRE VENU CHEZ MOI ET M'AVOIR INSULTER fulmina Asmodée en faisant exploser sa magie

Magnus se campa sur ses pieds en se faisant propulser par la magie de son père, la plume d'Alec le protégea un peu ce qui le redressa.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu critiqua Asmodée

\- Pour le genre de personne qui pense d'avantage à son fils qu'à sa fierté de démon peut-être informa Magnus

Asmodée regarda son fils sans broncher en attendant la suite de la conversation, Magnus sentit que la conversation allait être longue.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les prisonniers évadés et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite de la conversation d'Asmodée et de Magnus et la véritable raison de la colère d'Alec, demain le chapitre que tu attendais durant tout le long **

**Maia 0067: Le prix va t'étonner dans ce chapitre et la colère d'Alec dans ce chapitre**

**Lavigne 126: Désolé de t'avoir perturber et voilà la suite et demain je me fais pardonner un chapitre qui va te donner chaud XD **

**Alec Barton:"Satan était en train de grommeler dans son coin" ouais ouais on sait on est maudits bref la suite de la conversation et certains partis mystères qui va être révélés **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec arriva dans une ruelle pour voir Jace arriver par les airs. Le blond lui sourit sournoisement en le regardant tout en le saluant, le noiraud banda son arc avant de tirer une flèche vers lui. Le hibou attrapa la flèche et commença à courir vers l'archer pour l'attaquer, Baby sortit du corps d'Alec pour le plaquer par terre en le mordant à l'épaule. Le démon donna un coup au tigre ce qui fit crier légèrement Alec de douleur, ils se battirent de nouveau. Pendant ce temps Luke et Isabelle entraient dans l'immeuble de Lilith avec Simon, les disciples de Lilith les entouraient. Le vampire s'en alla en laissant les deux autres après leurs insistances pour qu'il parte chercher Clary, les deux commençaient à combattre les disciples de Lilith. Cette dernière se tenait devant le cercueil de Jonathan en fredonnant un air, elle se retourna et s'approcha de Clary lui traçant une rune ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Elle tomba à genoux devant la reine des enfers ce qui la rendit satisfait, la rousse n'en démorda pas et insulta Jonathan avant de se faire gifler par Lilith. La lèvre inférieur de Clary se mit à saigner, Lilith l'a critiqua à son tour en disant qu'elle n'était rien sans Jonathan et qu'elle savait aimer en dépit du fait qu'elle était un démon. Au même moment Jace et Alec continuaient à se battre, Alec se fit plaquer contre le mur par le blond. Il tenta de s'échapper de sa prise, il serra les dents avant de se laisser aller dans sa fureur se transformant en tigre. Le démon recula vivement quand Alec lui griffa le torse, le hibou était consterné que le chasseur ait pu se transformer. Pour une raison quelconque il était comme tétanisé par le tigre qui rugissait menaçant, il se ressaisit en souriant cruellement et sauta de nouveau sur Alec qui grâce à sa transformation pu esquiver facilement ses attaques. Le hibou tenta de toucher le félin qui esquiva tout en le griffant, Alec sauta sur lui et le mordit au bras avant de reculer en grognant menaçant. Pendant ce temps Asmodée lisait un livre en écoutant son fils,

\- Grâce à un soupçon de magie mon ami pourra être libre de Lilith exposa Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Édom n'est pas Marseille mais je vis bien mieux sans Lilith, je ne veux aucunement qu'elle revienne tous nous dominer déclara Asmodée

Le sorcier soupira longuement et joua avec son bracelet de dompteur, il regarda son père et s'avança vers lui.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux demanda Magnus

\- À un moment nous avons tous eu envie de retourner auprès de notre créateur, rejoins-moi comme autrefois et règne à mes côtés comme tu es destiné à le faire répondit Asmodée

\- J'aurai cru que tu accepterais de m'aider mais je me suis trompé, comme d'habitude tu ne penses qu'à toi-même déclara Magnus

L'asiatique était sur le point de s'en aller, Asmodée l'interpella de nouveau. Son fils se retourna à demie vers lui,

\- J'accepte de te donner le pouvoir que tu veux accepta Asmodée

\- À condition demanda Magnus en sachant qu'il y avait toujours un prix avec son père

Asmodée sourit perfidement en regardant son fils de la tête aux pieds, il se mit à ricaner sombrement.

\- Tu devras te lier à l'un des quatre, je veux que tu lui fasses un enfant ricana Asmodée

\- Me lier à l'un des quatre interrogea Magnus

\- Tu connais l'histoire des quatre archanges gardien des tours du paradis demanda Asmodée

\- Tu me l'as raconté vaguement répondit Magnus

\- Les archanges sont Raphaël, Gabriel, Ariel et enfin Mickaël, ils sont représentés par quatre animaux céleste. On les appelle aussi les gardiens d'Ishgar relata Asmodée

Magnus compris de quoi est-ce que son père voulait parler,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en touchant le bracelet

\- On dirait que tu t'es déjà lier à lui, fais-lui un enfant déclara Asmodée

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça interrogea Magnus

\- L'enfant que tu auras sera une véritable gifle pour le paradis, mon sang coulera dans ses veines ainsi que celui de l'archange déclara Asmodée

\- Même si j'accepte ta requête, cela me sera inutile vu que je ne peux pas faire un enfant étant donné que je suis stérile en plus d'être un homme prévint Magnus

Asmodée se mit à glousser sournoisement, le sorcier vit les yeux de chat de son père semblable au sien avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il sentit le souffle de son père derrière lui, le doigt d'Asmodée toucha le piercing de son fils.

\- Ce n'est que des futilités sur ta route, que t'ai-je appris au sujet des futilités interrogea Asmodée

\- Qu'on peut les contourner ou les détruire répondit Magnus

\- Exact, donc je te donnerai de la puissance pour libérer ton ami en échange fais-lui un enfant proposa Asmodée

Magnus se retourna pour faire face à son père, ce dernier sourit de fierté en voyant les yeux de chats de son fils briller dans les ténèbres.

\- Très bien j'accepte ton prix mais je veux en savoir plus sur cette histoire des quatre gardiens d'Ishgar demanda Magnus

\- Avec plaisir**…** accepta Asmodée en prononçant le nom démoniaque de son fils

Pendant ce temps Alec était en train de grogner contre le démon en le griffant de part en part, le démon ricana en le regardant dans sa forme de tigre,

\- Ça ne changerai rien que tu me tue vue que c'est à ton parabataï que tu es en train de faire du mal ricana le démon

Le félin fouetta sa queue furieusement avant de rugir encore une fois, il sauta de nouveau sur lui. Le hibou le plaqua par terre en lui donnant un coup dans les cottes, le tigre grogna de douleur avant de se remettre debout. Jace attrapa la mâchoire d'Alec entre ses mains,

\- Je vais t'arracher la mâchoire en te tuant mais je le ferai lentement pour que Jace ressente la douleur de la perte de son parabataï, on dit que la perte d'un parabataï se fait sentir par une grande douleur ricana Jace

Alec tenta d'empêcher la prise du démon, ce dernier écarta la mâchoire du félin.

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en arrivant

Ils levaient la tête vers le sorcier, l'asiatique rassembla une quantité de magie avant de la lancer sur Jace qui se fit propulser contre le mur. Lilith au même moment sentit la connexion entre son hibou et elle se rompre,

\- NON cria Lilith en venant sur le balcon

Jace se mit à tousser violemment avant de vomir une substance noire qui s'évapora en cendre, il reprit ses esprits. Magnus s'avança vers son mari et se mit à sa hauteur, il lui caressa la mâchoire en lui grattant entre les oreilles.

\- Retransforme-toi mon amour ordonna Magnus

Alec se retransforma en humain de nouveau et resserra la couverture que son amant venait d'invoquer, le sorcier soigna ses blessures quand Jace vint à leurs côtés.

\- Alec, je suis désolé s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'étais pas toi-même rassura Alec

Jace prit sa stèle et soigna malgré les blessures de son parabataï avant de se soigner lui-même,

\- Je m'occupe de lui, va chercher biscuit signala Magnus

\- D'accord dit Jace en usant de son pouvoir angélique

Le blond se leva et alla rejoindre Luke et Isabelle, il entra dans l'immeuble. Le duo eut peur en voyant Jace présent, ils furent rassurés en voyant qu'il combattait les disciples de Lilith. Il les acheva avant de se rapprocher d'eux,

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Jace

\- Tout baigne maintenant va rejoindre Clary vite s'empressa Isabelle

\- J'y vais déclara Jace en se mettant à courir

Au même moment Simon arriva et se cacha pour ne pas que Lilith le voit, il s'avança en silence et toucha l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Il mit une main sur la bouche de la rousse pour l'empêcher de crier, le visage de la rousse s'éclaira en le voyant.

\- Je t'ai manqué demanda Simon

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, détache-moi ensuite il faut arrêter mon frère Jonathan déclara Clary

\- Quoi ? Ton frère Jonathan je croyais qu'il était mort et puis tu as deux frères avec Sébastian prévint Simon

\- Jonathan était Sébastian au départ pour espionner l'institut sous le compte de Valentin, je t'expliquerai le tout plus tard il faut que tu m'aide souligna Clary

Simon hocha la tête et écouta le plan de sa meilleure amie, Lilith se retourna vers elle quand elle en profita pour l'éclairer avec sa rune de lumière. Simon avec sa vitesse de vampire se mit à détruire le cercueil de Jonathan avec sa force, la démone vit cela et se mit à crier de rage.

\- NON JONATHAN cria Lilith

La reine des enfers donna une gifle à Clary avant de s'approcher du vampire, elle ne put rien faire quand la rousse lança une rune sur elle. Elle explosa, l'onde de choc résonna dans tout l'immeuble, Jace arriva à ce moment pour voir tout l'appartement détruit. Il vit une main essayant se hisser sur le toit, il se pencha vers Simon qui tenait Clary de son autre main. Il les aida à remonter à la surface, Simon et Clary eurent peur en le voyant.

\- C'est moi, je suis redevenu normal rassura Jace

Clary se réfugia dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire, ils redescendirent pour rejoindre Luke et Isabelle. Isabelle en pleure serra Jace dans ses bras,

\- Ne me dis plus jamais que tu veux mourir pleura Isabelle

\- Je te le promets promis Jace

\- Allons rejoindre Magnus et Alec proposa Luke

\- À ce propos on devrait attendre quelques minutes toussa Jace en sentant le bonheur d'Alec

\- Comment ça demanda Luke confus

Isabelle éclata de rire en voyant le regard gêné de Jace, ils se dirigeaient malgré tout vers l'endroit où le couple était. Ils trouvaient Magnus en train d'embrasser le cou d'Alec complètement allongé sur le sol et tout nu, le noiraud en les voyants repoussa son mari.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez tenta de se défendre Alec

\- C'est ce que vous croyez rectifia Magnus

Luke se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, Simon trouva le mur intéressant alors que Clary rougissait et Isabelle riait avec Jace. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Maryse serra ses enfants dans ses bras en pleurent. Elle sera Jace dans ses bras plus longtemps,

\- Ne me fais plus cette frayeur, j'ai déjà perdu un enfant alors ne me fais plus ça sanglota Maryse

\- Je suis désolé et je ne le ferai plus promit Jace

Alec soupira de fatigue et alla se changer dans sa chambre suivit par Magnus, ils rentraient chez eux un peu plus tard ayant fait le débriefing avec Jia. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en s'étirant, il regarda sur le côté en souriant pour voir Alec en train de dormir. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de son amant. Il l'attira vers lui,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour sayang, comme aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de repos et que je n'ai pas de client. Que penses-tu de passer toute la journée au lit et de faire une deuxième lune de miel rien que tous les deux proposa Magnus en l'embrassant à chaque mots

\- Je voudrais bien mais je sens que mon cher parabataï va tenter de se suicider si je ne vais pas le stopper avertis Alec

\- Alexander, mais moi j'ai plus besoin de toi que lui minauda Magnus

\- D'accord, je peux faire une petite exception pour aujourd'hui et rester avec mon mari pour cette journée gloussa Alec

\- J'ai des tas d'idée en tête te concernant sourit Magnus

\- Ah oui, tu me les montre sorcier demanda Alec

\- Tu vas apprécier susurra Magnus en le basculant sur le lit

Ils rigolaient ensemble en profitant un peu de paix rien que tous les deux, ils firent l'amour presque tout la matinée. Autre-part Maryse était en train de faire les rapports pour son fils pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa journée de repos avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, la porte s'ouvrit sur Robert avec des dossiers en main.

\- J'aurai pensé trouver Alec ici même conclu Robert

\- Il profite de son jour de repos avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je le remplace pour aujourd'hui. Que se passe-t-il à Idris interrogea Maryse

\- Justement c'est pour ça que je voulais voir Alec, lors de l'attaque de Valentin il y a eu des évadés dans la prison d'Idris révéla Robert

Maryse eut un regard d'effroi devant la révélation de son mari, il lui donna les fiches de renseignements des différents prisonniers qui se sont évadés. La matriarche les parcourra et reçu la même alerte sur la tablette, elle soupira pendant un bon moment en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Est-ce que beaucoup se sont fait capturer de nouveau questionna Maryse

\- L'institut de Toronto a réussi à capturer quatre prisonniers, celle de Buenos Aires huit pour le moment répondit Robert

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

Ils discutaient sur les différents prisonniers évadés, elle mit au courant l'institut au sujet des évadés. Quelques jours plus tard Alec fut au courant de l'information, Jace l'avertis qu'il avait repéré un soldat fée condamné à Idris dans le secteur du Queens. Le blond se mit à courser le soldat dans les égouts, Alec sortit de l'ombre et tira une flèche qu'évita l'homme fée. Il fut arrêté par un fouet accroché à sa cheville, Isabelle tenait le fouet et s'approcha de lui avec les menottes.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation une seconde fois par ordre de l'enclave déclara Alec d'un ton solennel

Jace grimaça en respirant l'odeur des égouts, ils rentraient à l'institut. Alec sortit de la douche et rejoins les autres dans la salle des opérations,

\- C'était bien lui demanda Alec

\- Exact, condamné pour avoir tués cinq chasseurs et neuf soldats fée, il a fait un massacre chez un jeune groupe de loup-garou décrit Isabelle

\- Il doit vraiment en vouloir à la terre entière pour perpétré ses meurtres souligna Jace

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer des gens innocents renchérit Alec

Alec regarda les autres avis de recherche quand il senti une douleur familière le traverser, il haleta en s'accrochant à la table. Jace fut inquiet pour lui et posa sa main sur son épaule,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tu as l'air pâle renchérit Isabelle

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Maryse arriva à ce moment-là pour confier la tablette à son fils quand elle remarqua son état, elle plissa les yeux avant de comprendre.

\- Ta chaleur va bientôt arriver n'est-ce pas conclu Maryse

\- Je pense aussi souffla Alec

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, nous pouvons nous charger de la suite conseilla Maryse

\- Ça ira maman, je peux continuer de toutes façons Magnus n'est pas à la maison rassura Alec

Maryse ne dit rien et resta inquiète pour son fils aîné, plus tard il rentra au loft. Il retira sa veste et ses bottes, il entra dans le salon en se jetant sur le divan en soupirant de fatigue. Magnus arriva au même moment par portail, il était en train de pester.

\- Maudit gobelins radins jusqu'au trognon pesta Magnus

Le sorcier leva les yeux pour voir son amant allongé dans le divan, il se précipita à son chevet inquiet.

\- Tout va bien mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien, fatiguer par la journée rien de bien méchant pour que tu sois inquiet rassura Alec en lui caressant la joue

L'asiatique lui prit la main pour l'embrasser, il remarqua la chaleur que dégageait son amant. Alec s'assit sur le divan en souriant, il se leva en l'embrassant chastement pour aller préparer le dîner. Ils passaient à table, le noiraud joua avec sa nourriture.

\- Un problème sayang interrogea Magnus

\- Eh bien je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Magnus

\- Ma chaleur arrive bientôt et je voudrais la passer avec toi proposa Alec

Magnus fut surpris par la proposition de son amant le concernant et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il remarqua cependant le visage inquiet et hésitant de son mari.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir la passer avec moi ? Je remarque que tu es hésitant et inquiet interrogea Magnus

\- J'ai peur que tu me quitte lorsqu'on passera ma chaleur ensemble, comme tu le sais Baby fait partit de moi alors je prends certaines caractéristiques d'un tigre. Je me transforme lorsque je suis en chaleur, j'ai peur que tu sois dégoûté ou que tu ais peur en me voyant sous cette forme. À part ma mère personne n'a vu cette facette de moi expliqua Alec en baissant la tête

L'archer ne voulait pas regarder son amant, la table disparue et une main leva son menton pour lui faire rencontrer desyeux de chats plein d'amour et plein de désir envers lui ce qui le fit haleter.

\- Tu ne seras jamais laid à mes yeux Alexander, tu es la personne la plus pur et la plus belle à mes yeux. Tu illumines la pièce à toi tout seul quand je te regarde, c'est toi que j'ai remarqué et non ta fratrie tu te souviens. J'ai hâte de voir ta forme animale, je pari que je serai plus excité à sa vue susurra Magnus d'une voix pleine de convoitise

Alec se mit à rougir devant les mots de son mari, ce dernier l'embrassa avant de le porter dans ses bras.

\- Ce soir je vais te montrer plusieurs fois que tu es désirable à mes yeux gloussa Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre

Alec commença à protester avant de se faire taire par les lèvres de Magnus, durant toute la nuit le sorcier lui montra qu'il était désirable à ses yeux. Alec se réveilla avec des douleurs au niveau de ses reins et de son intimité, il sourit béatement et alla prendre une douche avant de rejoindre son amant qui était en train de se maquiller dans le salon.

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui sourit Alec

Magnus se retourna pour se lever et venir l'embrasser langoureusement avant de retourner se maquiller, le maître-tigre le regarda faire.

\- Tu sais avec ou sans maquillage tu es toujours beau à mes yeux complimenta Alec

\- Tu es chou, mais je me maquille pour me marquer comme Baby qui a ses rayures eh bien moi j'ai mon maquillage expliqua Magnus

Baby jaillit à ce moment-là et se frotta à la jambe de Magnus, ce dernier s'accroupit pour le caresser ce qui provoqua des gémissements à Alec. Le sorcier se leva et l'attira dans ses bras, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Si tu as l'intention de me faire ce que tu m'as fait toute la nuit, je ne crois pas que Jace va le supporter gloussa Alec

\- Oh qu'il crie et il va comprendre que son beau-frère peut envoyer son parabataï au septième ciel susurra Magnus

\- Rien que ça, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais dit que tu m'envoyait sur la lune et les étoiles gloussa Alec

\- Peut-être sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

L'asiatique le fit avancer jusqu'à son bureau, ils s'embrassaient quand la sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un demanda Alec

\- C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de t'en parler sur ce coup déclara Magnus en se détachant de lui

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, Magnus l'ouvrit sur Catarina et Madzie. La petite fille entra en courant dans les bras de Magnus,

\- MAGNUS salua Madzie en se réfugiant dans ses bras

\- Petite sucrette salua Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Désolé de te déranger encore une fois s'excusa Catarina

\- Oh ça ne me dérange pas du tout rassura Magnus en lâchant Madzie

Madzie vit Alec présent dans la pièce, elle sourit encore plus avant de courir vers lui.

\- ALEC EST LÀ cria Madzie

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée sourit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue

Elle rigola avant de se remettre par terre pour être plaquer par Baby qui lui fit des léchouilles ce qui la fit rigoler, Catarina entra dans le salon avec Magnus et sourit à la scène.

\- Merci de garder la petite pour moi, j'ai une conférence sur la médecine mais je vais plutôt voir des infirmières bourrés et des vieux médecins à la main baladeuse gloussa Catarina

\- Mais te connaissant, tu vas en profiter pour concilier un peu ta vie nargua Magnus

\- Un peu de ça ouais rigola Catarina

Alec prit Madzie qui était sur Baby comme monture,

\- Ça te dirait de jouer à la chasse demanda Alec

\- Oui se réjouit Madzie

Ils allaient se mirent à jouer sous les regards des sorciers, plus tard le couple sortit avec la petite fille. Madzie était en train de manger une glace quand elle se tourna vers Magnus et Alec,

\- Pourrais-je avoir des paillettes dessus demanda Madzie

\- Je pense que tu as assez de sucrerie comme ça signala Magnus

\- Mags, Cat n'est pas là pour nous dévisser la tête et puis regarde sa petite bouille gloussa Alec

\- D'accord mais ça ira pour cette fois, si tu promets de te brosser les dents demanda Magnus

\- D'accord promis Madzie en mettant des paillettes comestibles sur sa glace avec la magie

Magnus sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit à la hauteur de la petite sorcière pour essuyer sa bouche taché de glace, Alec sourit en voyant la scène.

\- Tu ferras un bon père pensa Alec

\- Tu crois demanda Magnus en se tendant un peu

\- Oui sourit Alec

Ils rentraient chez eux, Alec lut des histoires pour Madzie qui voulait encore une histoire. Magnus entra et vint au secours d'Alec,

\- C'est l'heure pour les princesses de rejoindre le pays des rêves déclara Magnus

\- Pourrais-je avoir la lune demanda Madzie

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas à ton tour proposa Magnus

Madzie fit une lune comme veilleuse et se coucha, ils éteignirent la lumière et fermèrent la porte.

\- On s'en est bien sortit souffla Magnus

\- De toutes manières elle nous adore gloussa Alec

\- Ça je sais sourit Magnus

Alec était sur le point de l'embrasser quand Magnus mit une main sur ses lèvres pour le stopper,

\- Madzie est derrière la porte et je n'ai pas envie que Catarina nous reproche de l'avoir traumatisée avertis Magnus

\- Je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser mon mari et elle dort à côté demanda Alec

\- Non mais on sait tous les deux ce qu'entraîne ce genre de baiser répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement quand le sorcier sentit une perturbation dans sa barrière magique, ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre de Madzie. Ils entrèrent et virent Iris tendre la main vers Madzie,

\- MADZIE VIENS AVEC MOI proposa Iris

\- NANA NON refusa Madzie

\- IRIS cria Magnus en faisant une boule de feu

Ils appelaient Catarina qui vint en urgence récupérer Madzie et parti dans un pays sous la protection d'un ami en commun, Alec, Isabelle et Magnus se rendirent dans un ancien magasin d'Iris.

\- Tu crois que c'est là demanda Isabelle

\- Elle venait assez souvent se procurer ici répondit Magnus

\- Ça l'air d'être désert remarqua Alec

Un portail s'ouvrit derrière eux, Iris envoya une boule de feu sur le duo et prit Magnus en otage sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre.

\- MAGNUS s'écria Alec

Ils rentraient à l'institut, Isabelle déglutit en voyant la fureur palpable d'Alec. Elle lui confia une idée, pendant ce temps Iris était en train de fouiller les souvenirs de Magnus pour trouver Madzie.

\- Madzie mérite d'être avec moi et je suis la seule personne qui l'aime et qui sait s'occuper d'elle déclara Iris

\- Madzie n'a pas besoin de toi, elle mérite d'être heureuse au lieu de servir comme un cobaye pour tes expériences cracha Magnus

\- Je vais te torturer pour que tu me révèle où est Madzie ricana Iris

Un message de feu arriva ce qui la fit rire moqueusement, ils se rendirent dans une ruelle. Iris vit l'ombre de Madzie ce qui la fit courir vers elle,

\- Ne t'en fais pas nana est là maintenant sourit Iris

Le mirage se stoppa quand Isabelle envoya son fouet, la sorcière tenta de l'éviter quand elle fut emprisonnée. Un grognement menaçant la plaqua au sol, elle se figea d'effroi d'avoir un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus sur elle. Il rugit devant elle avant de faire claquer sa mâchoire,

\- ALEXANDER, viens ici ordonna Magnus

Alec sortit de la sorcière et s'approcha de son dompteur en se mettant en position de soumission,

\- Bon tigre, retransforme-toi ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud reprit son apparence humaine, Isabelle emporta Iris à l'institut pendant que son beau-frère s'occupait de son frère.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la chaleur d'Alec et la rune démoniaque. Bisous glacés. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite et par contre pas de grossesse, c'est dans quatre chapitres à partir celui-là. Chapitre très chaud **

**Maia 0067: La demande d'Asmodée va se réaliser mais dans quatre chapitre à compter de celui-ci et aussi très chaud ce chapitre. Alec n'aime pas trop qu'on touche son mari XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que le chapitre très chaud sera à la hauteur des attentes car sinon il y a le chapitre 28 que je l'ai chargé aussi XD **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner en laissant un grand review.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec était en train de sourire moqueur en voyant Jace sous Baby, le tigre était en train de mâchouiller les cheveux de son parabataï. Le blond grommela en grondant qu'il n'était le jouet d'un gros matou, Isabelle se tenait le ventre tellement qu'elle riait. Clary riait au grand désarroi de Jace, elle s'accroupit près de son petit ami et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rigoler encore une fois. Baby donna un grand de léchouille sur la joue de Jace qui crier d'horreur et d'indignation à ça, le félin feula d'amusement et mordit les cheveux du blondinet. Maryse arriva avec la tablette en main et plissa le nez en voyant son fils d'adoptif en train de la supplier de venir en aide, elle l'ordonna prendre une douche après avoir joué avec Baby. Le blond fit un son d'étranglement avant de bouder dans son coin en dépit d'avoir Baby sur lui, Alec était amusé par la situation et se concentra sur la tablette. Il lit les fichiers et les messages de l'enclave, il fit signe à sa mère de le suivre dans le bureau pour en discuter. Baby sortit sur Jace et suivit Alec et Maryse, Jace se releva et fila rapidement à la douche toujours en boudant. Il ne parla pas avec sa petite amie pendant deux jours, avec sa sœur pendant trois jours. Alec était en train de visualiser les messages en les faisant partager avec sa mère, elle lui donna conseille ce qui faut faire. Pendant ce temps Isabelle était en train d'autopsier un corps sur sa table, elle remarqua que le corps ressemblé fortement au soldat-fée qu'ils avaient capturé il n'y a pas longtemps de ça. Ça fera trois semaines qu'ils avaient libéré Jace de l'emprise de Lilith et en même temps empêcher le retour à la vie de Jonathan, tout était presque redevenu normal pour eux. L'enclave avait eu des problèmes d'évasion de certains prisonniers, l'institut de New York avait réussit capturé la plupart d'entre eux. Jia et Imogène qui allait beaucoup mieux les avaient félicités, pourtant Alec avait un doute au fond de lui-même. Clary et Jace avaient révélé le message de l'ange Raziel, ils n'avaient aucune théorie dessus. De retour aux présents Alec repensa au message,

\- A quoi tu pense demanda Maryse

\- Au message de l'ange Raziel, l'un des quatre est parmi vous l'heure viendra il réveillera son véritable pouvoir cita Alec songeur

\- Tu pense qu'il s'agit de Jace et Clary comme ils ont le sang d'Ithuriel dans les veines déduisit Maryse

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit ça maman. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une personne dont le pouvoir est en sommeil mais il ferrait partit de quoi. Bon sang ça me file la migraine tout ça soupira Alec en passant la main sur son visage

\- Pour le moment concentrons sur le présent et nous verrons pour le futur conseilla Maryse

\- Tu as raison accorda Alec

Ils travaillent ensemble jusqu'à Alec décide rentrer pour se reposer, il arriva au loft et retira sa veste et ses bottes. Il entra dans le salon pour voir son mari en train de boire un verre d'alcool,

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

\- Je vois ça, comment était la journée ? Mon félin préféré a bouffé néanmoins les cheveux de blondie demanda Magnus en se tournant vers son mari

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le sorcier attira le chasseur sur ses genoux. L'archer s'installa confortablement,

\- Il est en train de bouder pour le moment sourit Alec

\- Ce qu'il est puérile, l'enclave ne t'a pas dérangé encore sur le fait que tu es gay et marié à un sorcier souligna Magnus

\- Jia m'a proposée un poste à Idris lâcha Alec

\- Félicitation félicita Magnus

\- J'ai refusé le poste, partir d'Idris lointain de toi je ne veux pas en plus ils ne voulaient pas aucun créature obscur en dehors des réunions alors j'ai refusé déclara Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est ce qu'ils approuvent notre mariage demanda Magnus confus

\- Ils tolèrent notre mariage simplement car ils voient comme un arrangement politique pour les accords avec les créatures obscurs révéla Alec

\- Je vois, certains d'entre eux ne changeraient jamais, et ne voient que la créature obscure comme inférieurs cracha Magnus

Alec lui caressa la joue pour le calmer, l'asiatique se calma et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Demain c'est le jour de ton congé non demanda Magnus

\- Oui, as-tu l'intention de m'enchaîner au lit taquina Alec

\- Je verrai plus tard mais je voudrais que tu puisses me dégotter un entraîneur pour me défendre proposa Magnus

\- Je suis là pour te défendre proposa Alec

\- Je sais mais je veux me défendre seul, en plus en dehors de ma magie je voudrais avoir quelques techniques de bases du combat pour stopper mon agresseur éventuel expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, je crois que je t'ai trouvé un entraînement qui pourrait t'aider sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient chastement et sortirent tout les deux en amoureux, ils rentraient ensuite pour coucher ensemble. Magnus regarda Alec endormit dans ses bras, il lui caressa ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front et s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain Alec était en train de dormir quand Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas, il le posa sur le lit avant de tirer les rideaux dont les rayons du soleil était en train d'aveugler Alec. Ce dernier se retourna en grommelant, le sorcier s'assit sur le lit et l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller bel endormit avertis Magnus

\- Bon sang il est quel heure gronda Alec

\- Il est neuf heures, je t'ai fait réveiller pour qu'on aille s'entraîner. Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner signala Magnus

Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, le sorcier se retira au grand dam d'Alec. Le noiraud fit la moue et commença à manger son petit déjeuner avant d'aller se préparer, ils rendirent tout les deux à l'institut. L'archer prit deux bâtons et le lança vers son amant,

\- En piste déclara Alec

\- Oh quelle autorité ! je vais te voir dans ton mode de Shadowhunter gloussa Magnus en le menaçant avec le bâton

\- Arrête de flirter, marque ton centre de gravité ordonna Alec

Ils échangent des coups de bâton, Magnus se mit à sourire en le regardant.

\- Tu es moins gentil que je croyais gloussa Magnus

Ils échangeaient encore des coups de bâtons, Alec se baissa en évitant un coup de son mari. Ce dernier fit un tour sur lui pour lui désarmer mais Alec évita l'attaque et se fit déséquilibrer, le sorcier le mit en joue.

\- Dis-moi que tu es un peu impressionné nargua Magnus

Alec attrapa son arme et essaya de le faire tomber, l'asiatique sauta et se fit désarmer. Le chasseur se leva et jeta les deux armes sur le côté,

\- C'était une attaque puéril critiqua Alec

\- Pas nécessairement réfuta Magnus

L'immortel lui donna un coup de poing dont il évita, le maître-tigre tenta d'emprisonner son poing mais le sorcier le repoussa d'un coup de hanche. L'archer recula brusquement et regarda son mari en train de danser d'un air narquois, le dompteur lui provoqua en faisant un geste d'invitation. Le chasseur se rua sur son mari en lui donnant un coup dont il évita avant de le faire tomber en le déséquilibrant,

\- Ah au fait j'ai oublié de te préciser que je me suis entraîné avec le grand Mitsuyo Maeda vanta Magnus

\- C'est comme ça que tu as ta ceinture noire en vantardise se moqua Alec

\- Oh le coup bas gronda Magnus

Alec tenta de le renverser mais Magnus le maintient par le bras, le chasseur grimaça en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu l'as cherché grimaça Alec en usant de sa force pour le renverser de nouveau

Magnus maintient toujours le bras de son mari entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger, l'archer grimaça de douleur.

\- Je n'avais pas compris que c'était une compétition critiqua Alec

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner signala Magnus

Ils se dégagent de l'un et de l'autre, le sorcier se mit à danser d'un air victorieux en levant les bras. Le maître-tigre abaissa les bras de l'immortel, il était essoufflé en le regardant.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'entraînait tout les deux gronda Alec

\- Oh tu es tellement mignon quand tu es si sérieux susurra Magnus

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas flirter avec moi souffla Alec

Le noiraud s'avança et poussa son époux contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément, Magnus lui caressa la joue avant d'essayer de lui enlever le t-shirt. L'archer recula vivement en l'empêchant de le déshabiller,

\- Pause une seconde, la chambre souffla Alec avant de s'en aller

Magnus regarda autour de lui et marcha lentement avant de courir derrière Alec, ils se dirigeaient en vitesse vers la chambre du directeur. Les baisers reprirent dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'où le sorcier avait dû mal à l'ouvrir avec l'impatience, ils rentraient dans la chambre. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lit, ils tombaient sur le lit après que Alec fait un mouvement.

\- Joli mouvement complimenta Magnus

\- Shadowhunter répondit Alec

Le sorcier le surplomba et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou pour lui faire des suçons et des marques, pour rappeler qui appartenait le noiraud. Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il reprit ses baisers et lécha le téton et le téta en pinçant l'autre téton. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, l'asiatique passa à l'autre téton et embrassa sa peau de son ventre. Il retraça ses runes avec sa langue, il retira le pantalon pour le jeter derrière lui. Le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour le faire enlever les bottes par magie, il se replaça entre ses jambes pour prendre l'érection en bouche. Le noiraud se décolla presque du lit sous le plaisir buccale de son amant, le dompteur renfloua un reflexe et le prit dans sa gorge. Il contracta ses muscles pour stimuler le gland, il joua un peu avec les testicules avant de se retirer de l'érection. L'asiatique embrassa son amant amoureusement,

\- Retourne-toi demanda Magnus

Alec se retourna sur le ventre en exposant ses fesses vers son mari, Magnus embrassa sa nuque en faisant un léger suçon. Il fit courir ses lèvres vers les fesses, il embrassa les deux globes de chairs avant de les écarter pour voir l'intimité d'Alec. Il glissa sa langue dessus en provoquant une myriade de gémissement envers l'archer, il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur en massant à l'extérieur pour stimuler la prostate du chasseur. Magnus retira sa langue et mit son doigt dans l'anus humidifié de son amant, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui avant de le faire coulisser lentement. Il toucha le paquet de nerf de son amant qui cria de plaisir,

\- S'il te plaît supplia Alec sous le plaisir

Magnus embrassa sa nuque et fit un mouvement de main pour se déshabiller, il le pénétra avec douceur. Il bougea lentement en Alec, ce dernier tourna la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le sorcier ramena son amant sur ses jambes, Alec rejeta sa tête en le sentant pénétrer encore plus à l'intérieur de lui. L'érection de Magnus toucha presque la prostate d'Alec ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, l'asiatique lui caressa le torse en mordant sa clavicule. L'archer cria de jouissance en tâchant les draps, son mari continua de bouger en lui avant de se déverser dans un grognement de jouissance. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit, Alec se retourna vers Magnus pour lui faire face. Le sorcier se bascula sur le côté essoufflé,

\- Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner ailleurs parce que j'ai trop envie d'embrasser mon entraîneur déclara Magnus

\- Je pense que je vais prendre personnellement ton entraînement se proposa Alec

\- Quel mari attentionné que j'ai gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils profitaient du moment de plénitude qu'ils avaient entre eux deux. Pendant ce temps à Sibérie, un homme aux cheveux blond platine se tenait devant le feu, il avait des yeux tout noirs et froids. Il regarda le feu sans émotions quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui, il leva les yeux pour Clary devant lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas m'en rendre compte que tu es ma seule famille dans ce monde s'excusa Clary

\- Tu es enfin venu jusqu'à moi sourit le blond

\- Bien sûr Jonathan, tu es mon frère mon autre moitié. Nous sommes des Morgenstern, tu es tout pour moi sourit Clary

\- Plus que Jace demanda Jonathan

\- Tu es mon frère, Jace ne comprendra pas que je t'aime déclara Clary

\- Ça te dirait de sortir tout les deux, par exemple Paris tu as toujours rêvé d'ailler dans le musée de galerie proposa Jonathan

\- Oui ça me plairait pour voir les œuvres de…Monet…hésita Clary

Jonathan serra les poings avant d'attraper la gorge de Clary, la rousse se matérialisa en une femme-fée qui s'étouffa sous la poigne de Jonathan.

\- C'est Picasso et non Monet, elle n'aime pas Monet. Tâche de ne pas oublier rectifia Jonathan en le relâchant

\- Même si je me fais passer pour ta sœur, elle est reste unique en son genre prévint la fée

\- Fais ce qu'on te dit et si tu n'es pas capable, tu ne me seras aucune utilité alors cesse de protester déclara Jonathan en le fusillant du regard

La fée mit la main sur sa gorge pour le soulager, elle hocha la tête et informa ce qu'elle a découvert pour le blond. Au même moment Clary était dans les bras de Jace, elle était en train de dormir quand elle se réveilla en criant de douleur.

\- Clary s'écria Jace en se réveillant

La rousse se tenait le bras en pleurant, le blond prit le bras et fit une blessure marquant des mots « je suis de retour ». Il prit son téléphone pour avertir son frère qui arriva avec son beau-frère, Magnus examina la rune sur l'épaule de la rousse.

\- Qui te l'a fait interrogea Magnus

\- C'est Lilith qui me l'a fait sur l'épaule, elle m'a dit que ça ramènerait Jonathan à la vie répondit Clary

\- Eh bien même si je sais ce que je vais dire est chiant mais elle a raison sur ce point révéla Magnus

\- Comment ça Magnus demanda Jace

\- Jonathan et biscuit sont liés vitalement par la rune que lui a fait Lilith répondit Magnus

\- En clair tout ce qu'il arrive à Jonathan arrive à Clary et inversement conclu Isabelle

\- C'est ça confirma Magnus

Tout le monde à part Magnus fit pris d'effroi de savoir au sujet de la rune démoniaque, Maryse qui était assis sur le canapé se mit à réfléchir avant de se tourner vers son gendre.

\- Est-ce qu'l y a un moyen pour le rompre la rune demanda Maryse

\- Comme c'est quelque chose de démoniaque alors il faut un quelque chose purement angélique pour le retirer répondit Magnus

\- Comment on va trouver quelque chose de purement angélique questionna Jace

Clary réfléchit de son côté avant de se souvenir du carnet de Valentin, elle se tourna vers les autres.

\- Les carnets de Valentin, peut-être qu'il y a une chance qu'on découvre quelque chose pensa Clary

\- On peut toujours tenter, sinon on peut demander à la source proposa Alec

\- Tu pense à quoi mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Je pense à invoquer Lilith pour qu'elle puisse nous dire comment défaire la rune qui lie Jonathan et Clary répondit Alec

\- Pour le moment je propose qu'on aille se repose de tout ses émotions et on décidera demain déclara Maryse

\- Maman a raison, essentiellement parce que je pense qu'on a interrompus quelque chose n'est ce pas vous deux gloussa Isabelle en regardant le couple

Alec se mit à rougir alors que Magnus fit un regard malicieux, les cheveux du noiraud étaient ébouriffés et son cou parsemé des suçons fraîches et les vêtements débraillés tout les deux. Jace grimaça et préféra sortir de la pièce ne voulant pas savoir suivit de Clary, Maryse roula des yeux et sortir de la pièce aussi. Le couple était sur le point de partir quand Isabelle les barra le chemin,

\- Vous étiez en train de faire quoi quand Jace vous a appelé interrogea Isabelle

\- Ça ne te concerne pas Izzy rougit Alec

\- Eh bien nous étions en train de tester une nouvelle position ma chère et d'après ce que j'ai compris cette position fait presque jouir ton frère révéla Magnus

\- MAGNUS rougit Alec

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de partir à son tour, le couple rentra chez eux. Baby alla se cacher sous le lit honteux alors qu'Alec se cacha sous les oreillers,

\- Tu vas encore rougir à ça gloussa Magnus en s'appuyant contre la porte

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as dit ce que nous étions en train de faire à ma sœur s'étrangla Alec

\- Voyons Alexander, il ne faut pas avoir honte tu sais. Ta sœur est très heureuse que tu es enfin une vie sexuelle palpitante susurra Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Oui mais je ne m'appelle pas Isabelle Lightwood et j'aime déballer ma vie sexuelle sur le marché public moi gronda Alec en se cachant encore une fois sous les oreillers

Magnus retira les oreillers pour le regarder en train de gémir de honte tout en entendant Baby grogner sous le lit, le sorcier se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement ce qui le fit oublier tout sa honte.

\- Ça ira maintenant gloussa Magnus

\- Hum peut-être qu'on peut reprendre ce qu'on était en train de faire avant que Jace nous interrompre proposa Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood-Bane, vous voulez abuser de moi ma parole mais qu'importe au vu que je suis désirable se vanta Magnus

Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils firent l'amour tout les deux. Ils se firent face tout les deux en se regardant,

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher avec Clary demanda Alec

\- Je pense qu'on devrait capturer Jonathan pour qu'il ne fasse pas à personne ou à lui-même comme ça biscuit sera en sécurité, malgré ça j'ai peur pour elle sur cette rune répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça questionna Alec

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'engendra cette rune trop longtemps sur elle, mais bon on verra avec le temps décréta Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et se colla près de lui en l'embrassant légèrement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour son mari, ce dernier était en train de dormir quand il se réveilla en haletant de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui en grognant de douleur, il serra les dents en concluant qu'il était en chaleur. Il se cacha en pleurant doucement, au même moment Magnus était en train de terminer quand il entendit son amant en train de pleurer dans leur chambre. Il se mit à courir quand il entra et le vit caché sous les draps en train de pleurer, il s'avança doucement.

\- Alexander dis-moi ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Va t'en, tu vas me trouver laid. Je suis en chaleur, je suis devenu monstrueux pleura Alec sous les couvertures

\- Laisse-moi en juger mon amour proposa Magnus en montant sur le lit

Alec retira sa tête de la couverture pour faire face à son dompteur, ce dernier eut le souffle coupé en voyant la forme de son mari. Le noiraud avait des oreilles de tigre de couleur blanches en même temps que ses cheveux, il avait des fines moustaches sur la joue. Il possédait des griffes, il avait quelques fourrures un peu partout sur son corps avec des marques tribales. Une queue bougeait avec paresse sur le lit,

\- Magnus, dis quelque chose, je sais que je suis monstrueux sanglota Alec

Le sorcier se ressaisit et se jeta sur les lèvres de son mari en le plaquant sur le lit, il l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné et désireux presque assoiffé. Magnus se retira du baiser et claqua des doigts pour informer tout le monde de leur absence de quelques jours, l'asiatique reprit ses baisers en mordillant le cou de son amant. Il caressa le torse et prit le téton en bouche, il pinça l'autre téton avec sa main. Il se délaissa très vite des morceaux de chairs de son mari, il arriva vers l'érection en évidence et le prit en bouche. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi, il stimula l'érection avec les muscles de sa gorge. Il lubrifia ses doigts pour glisser à l'intérieur d'Alec, il le prépara avec amour avant de retirer ses doigts. Avec empressement Magnus le pénétra ce qui les satisfait tout les deux, le sorcier bougea ses reins dans son amant qui grogna de plaisir. L'asiatique se bascula en laissant sur le dos pour le laisser le chevaucher, Alec rebondissait sur le gland de son mari. L'hydride planta ses griffes sur le torse du dompteur avant de lécher le sang qui s'écoulait, il bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite avant de se cambrer pour jouir sur le ventre de son amant. Magnus le maintient et lui donna encore des coups de reins dans son intimité avant de se déverser à son tour en lui, le chasseur s'effondra sur le côté extatique. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, le sorcier eut un regain de désir pour son amant en le regardant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement, il lui écarta les jambes pour le pénétrer encore une fois. Alec cria de plaisir en griffant son amant, ils jouissaient encore une fois. Ils décidaient d'aller prendre une douche, ils s'embrassaient sous la douche. Magnus plaqua son amant contre la paroi et le porta pour le pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui sans cérémonie, l'archer rejeta sa tête en arrière et passa un bras autour du cou de son mari et l'autre contre la paroi. Ils bougeaient en même temps, Alec gémissait de plaisir et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus pour le mordre. Le sorcier poussa un grognement presque inhumain et observa les lèvres rougit de sang du maître-tigre, il embrassa les lèvres et lui donna un coup de rein assez fort ce qui le fit plier de douleur. Ils se déversaient sous la douche, l'immortel le fit mettre debout et caressa le corps en le lavant avec sensualité. Alec ferma les yeux devant les caresses sensuelles de son amant,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, ils allaient encore une fois dans le lit pour refaire l'amour. L'asiatique était en train de donner des coups de hanches dans son amant qui était à quatre patte devant lui, il plissa les yeux en voyant la queue d'Alec en train de se balancer devant lui. Il l'attrapa pour le caresser, il entendit Alec se mettre à jouir violemment pendant qu'il caresser la queue. Il sourit en comprenant que c'était un zone érogène, il poursuivit de lui faire l'amour avant de jouir à son tour. Ils firent l'amour sans cesse pendant cinq jours, Alec subissait sans relâche les coups de reins de son amant. Le lendemain de ses chaleurs le noiraud était allongé sur le lit nu ayant repris sa forme normal, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur en sentant son corps lui renvoyer des piques de douleur. Il sentit le petit déjeuner ce qui fit grogner son estomac, il se mit à s'asseoir ce qui le fi grimacer de douleur. Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un plateau plein de bonnes choses à manger,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour sourit Alec

\- Ta mère m'a envoyée un message pour me dire ce qu'il fait te donner après ta période de chaleur commenta Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir en mangeant une fraise, il se rappela avec vivacité les cinq derniers jours avec son mari.

\- Tu es resté malgré que j'étais monstrueux rougit Alec

\- Alexander, je viens de passer cinq jours à te faire l'amour comme un fou alors oui je suis resté à tes côtés. Je peux te dire une chose, tu étais magnifique sous cette forme. Si c'était à refaire alors je le ferai de nouveau déclara Magnus

Le sorcier l'embrassa tendrement ce que le fit rougir de bonheur, il lui caressa la joue.

\- D'ailleurs ma partie préféré dans tout ça été quand tu me chevauchais, tu étais tellement érotique à ce moment-là mon petit tigre susurra Magnus

Le noiraud s'étouffa presque et rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était sous le sourire chaud de son mari, ce dernier se leva et s'étira en faisant rouler ses muscles.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation de Lilith et l'épée des Morgenstern. Bisous glacées. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Attends demain soir qui sera encore plus que ça et crois-moi c'est plus que de l'érotisme XD**

**Maia 0067: Demain ce sera le retour des lapins alors attends toi d'avoir très chaud ou plutôt de la canicule niark niark **

**Lavigne 126: je me demande si tu seras encore vivante après avoir mis le chapitre de demain XD allez je te laisse lire pour prendre des forces XD**

**Alec Barton: La suite de l'explication dans ce chapitre mais brièvement " Hachi localisait un bateau plein de démon avant detirer " EN PLEIN DANS EL MILLE MOUAHAHAHAHA pour revenir demain je me demande si l'enfer va le supporter avec ce que je réserve " Elles entendirent le cri de Satan dans leur coin qui criait " CIBLE EN VUE XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Maryse était en train de chercher d'anciennes archives dans la bibliothèque d'Idris, elle se pinça l'arête du nez et regarda son mari qui était en train de l'aider lui aussi à chercher un indice pour libérer Clary de la rune. Robert lisait avant de replacer le livre en soupirant n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ils discutaient sur les maigres informations qu'ils avaient chacun trouvés. Ils se levaient à leurs tours et marchaient en réfléchissant à un moyen, Maryse passa un moment avec son époux avant de décider de rentrer à New York pour aider son fils avec la direction de l'institut. Robert vint avec elle étant l'agent de liaison avec l'enclave et l'institut, ils rentraient à New York et se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial. Ils croisaient Isabelle qui sortait de sa chambre, elle salua ses parents et partagea sa découverte récente avec son père. Elle avait découvert récemment que d'anciens détenus de la prison d'Idris étaient devenu des terrestres, son père lui promit de chercher de son côté sur cette situation. Maryse pensa aussi que c'était bizarre cette découverte et demanda à sa fille de montrer les différents prisonniers devenu terrestres, ils allaient dans la salle des armes et elle leur montra les différents tests qu'elle avait effectuées sur les corps. Robert était confus des résultats alors que sa femme les trouvaient intriguant le patriarche décida d'enquêter en donnant la permission à sa fille de poursuivre son enquête personnelle, ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le bureau directorial. Ça fera un mois qu'ils avaient découvert la rune démoniaque reliant Clary avec Jonathan, chacun d'eux tentaient de trouver une solution pour libérer la jeune femme. Entre-temps Alec avait passé sa chaleur avec Magnus, le sorcier était complètement tombé amoureux de la forme animale de son amant. À son retour à l'institut Jace et Isabelle l'avaient taquiné alors que Maryse fut soulagée que son gendre ait accepté la forme de son fis, Alec avait eu un sourire heureux sur les lèvres ce qui avait donné comme impression qu'il était plus que joyeux dans son mariage. De retour au présent Robert et Maryse ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur le couple,

\- PAR L'ANGE s'écria Maryse

\- MAMAN rougit Alec

\- On vous attend, rhabillez-vous tous les deux déclara Robert en refermant rapidement la porte

Ils avaient surpris leur fils en pleine séance de baisers avec son mari, Magnus avait le visage enfouit dans le cou d'Alec qui avait la tête rejeté. Les mains du sorcier étaient en train de le déshabiller, Alec était en train de déboutonner la chemise de son amant avant d'être surpris par ses parents. Ses derniers entraient de nouveau dans la pièce,

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez rougit Alec

\- C'est ce que vous croyez rectifia Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec en le frappant légèrement

Baby jaillit et alla se cacher derrière le divan mal à l'aise par la scène, Robert leva la main vers eux pour dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- On a fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque d'Idris et nous n'avons que très peu d'information pour libérer Clary de la rune relata Robert

\- Même dans les anciennes archives il n'y a rien renchérit Maryse

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas l'enclave a toujours préféré écrire et classé ce qu'ils aimaient raconter et entendre critiqua Magnus

\- Pour le moment les carnets de Valentin pourrait être utile pensa Alec

Ils approuvaient la penser du noiraud, Robert se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers son fils aîné.

\- Izzy m'a fait part des prisonniers du monde obscurs redevenu terrestres lança Robert

\- Je suis au courant de ça, elle m'avait en parlé. Je lui ai dit de faire attention où elle avance car ça relève de la juridiction de l'enclave souligna Alec

\- Je vais en savoir plus à Idris et je vous ferai parvenir les informations que j'ai pu avoir déclara Robert

\- Reste discret malgré tout papa conseilla Alec

Robert hocha la tête vers son fils et les salua avant de partir, Magnus se redressa aussi en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge.

\- Moi aussi je dois filer, j'ai un client à rencontrer déclara Magnus

\- Je te retrouve ce soir salua Alec

\- D'accord, Maryse ne le fait pas trop travailler car je vais l'emmener dans un restaurant pour une soirée romantique proposa Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu comptes faire lors de votre soirée grimaça Maryse

\- Oh ce que tu as vu n'était que les hors d'œuvre nargua Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Allez à plus mon chéri, et toi mon petit tigre adoré si tu vois blondi bave bien sur lui gloussa Magnus en regardant Baby derrière le divan

L'asiatique embrassa son mari avant sortir de la pièce, Alec sourit de bonheur ce qui fit sourire sa mère. Elle l'aida dans son travail en lui donnant des détails sur les différents fichiers de l'enclave, Alec se mit au travail et ordonna à sa mère d'aller vérifier les systèmes de sécurités. Il travailla sur les dossiers de l'enclave, il entendit toquer et vit un chasseur venu lui rendre son rapport de mission. Il acquiesça et le laissa partir, il soupira en se pinçant le nez. Il rentra plus tard au loft et s'effondra dans le canapé épuisé, Magnus le rejoins en peignoir.

\- J'avais pourtant dit à Maryse de ne pas te fatiguer autant bouda Magnus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma mère ne m'a pas fatigué à ce point, juste la journée que j'ai eu en tant que directeur rassura Alec

\- Donc tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille tous les deux au restaurant proposa Magnus

Alec l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement, le sorcier pris la réponse pour un oui et l'emmena au restaurant. Ils passaient le reste de la soirée dans le lit, Alec sourit en voyant le sorcier en train de faire rouler des raisins sur lui avant de les manger.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais rouler les raisins sur moi interrogea Alec en souriant

\- Eh bien pour le parfumer, comme nous venons de faire l'amour. Ta peau a encore gardé sa sueur alors je fais rouler le fruit sur ta peau pour avoir un goût sucrée répondit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

Le noiraud gloussa et lui bécota un baiser, l'archer regarda son amant avant de se rappeler son départ pour Édom.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père lança Alec

Magnus se figea net devant les mots de son amant, il se rappela de la condition de son père pour avoir sa puissance.

\- Alexander, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai échangé avec mon père demanda Magnus

\- Juste que j'ai peur qu'il vienne réclamer quelque chose en échange comme ta magie expliqua Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon père a donné sa puissance de son plein gré eh bien il fallait bien qu'on sorte blondie de l'emprise de Lilith souligna Magnus

Le chasseur ne répondit rien sur le sujet, le sorcier vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils firent l'amour encore une fois, le maître-tigre s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Magnus regarda son mari dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il tripota son piercing à son oreille encore inquiet au sujet de la décision de son père, il s'endormit à son tour. Au même moment Clary était en train de dessiner avant de rincer ses pinceaux, elle se réchauffa auprès du feu quand elle le regarda attirée par les flammes. Elle mit sa main au-dessus des flammes en sentant la morsure du feu, Jonathan regarda sa main qui brûlait ce qui le fit sourire. Jace entra dans la chambre et vit la scène, il se précipita et la repoussa loin des flammes.

\- Clary, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris s'horrifia Jace

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé s'effraya Clary

Le blond passa sa stèle sur la rune de guérison de sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras, Clary tint le t-shirt de Jace encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de soupirer quand sa fratrie et Clary entraient dans la pièce,

\- Je propose de patrouiller dans le secteur en ce soir d'Halloween conclu Isabelle

\- Pourquoi ce jour-ci demanda Clary

\- À cette période les démons sont plus excités par la fête, bon sang ce que je haie Halloween déclara Jace

\- Moi je l'adorais car je me déguisait pour aller à la chasse aux bonbons enfin ça c'était avant de découvrir que le monde obscur existait souligna Clary

\- Clary et Jace vous allez patrouiller à cet endroit et Izzy et moi nous allons patrouiller dans l'autre secteur déclara Alec

Ils allaient se préparer avant de se séparer chacun en duo, Maryse gérait l'institut en l'absence de son fils. Pendant ce temps Simon était en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo sur sa télé quand la sonnette d'entrée se mit à résonna, il soupira longuement avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit sur sa sœur, sa mère avait découvert qu'il était un vampire alors il l'avait envoûté en disant qu'il était mort seul sa sœur n'avait pas voulu être hypnotiser voulant garder le contact avec son frère. Elle était habillée en vampire avec une cape noire, elle sourit en montrant des fausses dents de vampires. Le vampire la laissa entrer, elle le regarda avec scepticisme,

\- Ils sont où le cercueil et tout le tralala demanda sa sœur

\- Becca, tu ne dois pas croire aux films, je ne dors pas dans un cercueil mais dans un lit corrigea Simon

\- Allez quoi c'est Halloween, on adorait le fêter tous les deux. En plus je suis habillée en vampire proposa Becca en tournant sur elle-même

\- Eh bien d'abord les vampires ne portent pas de cape mais je ferai un effort pour toi mais tu devras écouter tout ce que je dis déclara Simon

Sa sœur fit un salut militaire, Simon l'emmena au bar où toutes les créatures obscures se sont rassemblées. Becca s'extasia devant les créatures obscures, Simon commanda à boire pour eux.

\- Tu devrais te détendre et montrer tes crocs, regarde autour de nous ils sont habillés constata Becca

\- Ils ne sont pas habillés ce sont réellement leurs cornes ou autre choses que tu vois, eux ce sont des sorciers et là-bas ce sont des fées énuméra Simon

\- Attends des fées demanda Becca

\- Ne crois pas à ce que raconte la télé, les fées sont très sournoises conseilla Simon

\- Halloween est le seul jour de l'année où on est nous-mêmes sourit Maia en donnant leurs commandes

La jeune femme pointa son doigt vers Maia, cette dernière sourit et montra ses yeux de loup-garou. Elle se tourna incrédule vers son frère,

\- Maia est un loup-garou déclara Simon

Becca hocha la tête, elle sortit un moment pour répondre à son téléphone. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle avant de se retourner et de se mettre à crier en voyant le démon près d'elle, Simon sortit rapidement et protégea sa sœur qui perdit sa cape en même temps. Baby courait vers le démon et mordit la jugulaire du démon avant qu'un fouet ne l'électrocute, le démon fut réduit en cendre. Baby grogna en marchant vers Alec, Simon soupira de soulagement en les voyants.

\- Je suis content de vous voir les gars se réjouit Simon

\- On fait des patrouilles dans le secteur comme à cette période de l'année les démons sont très excités expliqua Isabelle en ramassant la cape

Simon pointa Baby qui était assis pendant qu'Alec cherchait des indices autour de la poubelle,

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Alec, tant qu'il ne se transforme pas en tigre ça ira, je n'aurai pas besoin d'appeler Magnus. Tiens ta veste rassura Isabelle

\- C'est une cape, c'était mon déguisement en tant que vampire révéla Becca

\- Les vampires ne portent pas de capes sourit Isabelle

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais bon sourit Simon

\- IZZY ON Y VA signala Alec

\- Le patron appelle, il faut que j'y aille, bye vous deux salua Isabelle

Le vampire salua la jeune femme d'un signe de la main, Becca regarda son frère et se mit à esquisser un sourire en sa faveur.

\- Tu l'aime bien n'est-ce pas demanda Becca

\- Qui Alec ? Ah non je ne suis totalement pas son genre de mec mais alors pas du tout en plus il est déjà marié de plus je suis hétéro répondit Simon

\- Non je te parle d'Izzy, tu craques sur elle déduisit Becca

\- Izzy est juste une bonne amie envers moi c'est tout rectifia Simon

\- Simon, tu étais en train de baver carrément sur elle, je sais ce que je vois tu es amoureux d'elle sourit Becca

Simon ne répondit rien mais réfléchit à ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, ils rentraient avec sa sœur à son appartement. Au même moment Clary marcha vers un ponton et respira l'odeur de la mer quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, la rousse se retourna pour voir Jonathan devant elle.

\- Jonathan, toi ici où est Lilith demanda Clary

\- Lilith est retournée à Édom, je suis ici pour toi ma sœur sourit Jonathan

\- Je ne viendrai jamais vers toi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette rune qu'elle m'a gravée demanda Clary

\- Tu as sans doute compris que cette rune nous lie l'un à l'autre, ta vie et ma vie sont liés ensemble pour toujours sourit Jonathan

\- Comment on fait pour s'en défaire interrogea Clary

\- Eh bien tu me fends le cœur, il n'y a pas de solution pour ça sourit Jonathan

Clary serra les dents en le regardant, Jace l'appela ce qui les interrompu. Jonathan préféra s'en aller par portail, le blond rejoint sa petite amie.

\- Avec qui tu étais en train de parler demanda Jonathan

\- Avec Jonathan, il est bien de retour déclara Clary

\- On rentre à l'institut proposa Jace

Ils se rendirent à l'institut, ils expliquaient la situation à Alec. Le soir même le noiraud rentra au loft et s'assit dans le fauteuil de son mari, ce dernier avait décoré le loft au thème d'Halloween.

\- Tu es bien fatigué mon amour remarqua Magnus

\- Pas trop, un bain et un bon repas de ta part et je serai comme neuf gloussa Alec en faisant en clin d'œil

\- Tu me flatte mon chéri, entendu nous allons dîner ensuite direction le bain pour que je te masse pour dénouer ses tensions proposa Magnus

\- Quel programme alléchant s'exclama Alec de joie

Ils s'occupaient de leur soirée avant d'aller dans leur chambre, ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Jace et Clary se rendirent dans une patinoire pour un rendez-vous, ils passèrent un bon moment quand Jace se sépara de sa petite amie pour aller se changer et fut attaqué par Jonathan. Jonathan prit la place de Jace auprès de Clary, ils marchaient ensemble. Jonathan cueillit une rose pour la rousse.

\- Ouah un vol en plein jour, tu n'as pas peur de te faire attraper nargua Clary

\- Avec toi jamais sourit Jonathan

Jonathan se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser durement, la rousse recula en fronçant les sourcils en remarquant la différence de baisers.

\- Désolé j'étais trop impatient s'excusa Jonathan

\- Ce n'est rien, juste que je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu pourrais aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau proposa Clary

Jonathan accepta et fit la queue pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, la rousse en profita pour se piquer le doigt avec la rose pour révéler Jonathan. Elle appela Isabelle pour la prévenir, Izzy prévint Alec et ils allèrent chercher tous les deux Jace à la patinoire. Jace se réveilla en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son visage, il se réveilla en voyant Baby lui lécher le visage pour le réveiller.

\- Super maintenant je suis recouvert de bave de tigre grimaça Jace

\- Tu préférais quoi ? Qu'on te fasse du bouche-bouche demanda Isabelle en arquant un sourcil

\- Ouais nargua Jace

Ils rejoignirent Clary dans une galerie d'art avec les renforts, la rousse se battit avec son frère et était sur le point de l'immobiliser quand elle se stoppa. Jonathan se dégagea rapidement et laissa la rousse encore paralysée, ils la rejoignirent encore sous le choc par son comportement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je le tenais quand quelque chose m'a retenu souffla Clary encore déboussolée

\- Je pense que la rune commence à influer quand vous êtes proche tous les deux conclu Jace

Quelques jours plus tard ils décidaient d'invoquer Lilith pour en savoir plus sur la rune, ils mirent en place la configuration de Malachie pour la torturer. Lilith apparut en souriant devant eux,

\- Eh bien que vois-je ? Des personnes familières, mon hibou, Clarissa Fairchirld, le fils d'Asmodée cracha Lilith en crachant pleine de haine au nom d'Asmodée

Alec fulmina et fit jaillir Baby hors de lui devant les yeux écarquillés de Lilith, elle était presque choquée de voir Baby.

\- L'un des gardiens d'Ishgar, je savais bien qu'il y avait de la puanteur. Ça ne pouvait provenir que d'Ariel cracha Lilith

\- On n'est pas venu pour parler des quatre gardiens d'Ishgar, on veut savoir concernant la rune demanda Magnus ne voulant pas dévoiler les informations sur la capacité d'Alec

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ricana Lilith

Isabelle se déplaça et fit tourner l'épée ce qui électrocuta la démone, elle se mit crier de douleur en tombant à genoux.

\- Comment on défait la rune demanda Clary

\- Par l'épée Glorieuse répondit Lilith

\- Où est l'épée interrogea Jace

Lilith ne répondit rien à ce sujet, la rousse tourna l'épée la faisant électrocuter encore plus. Pendant un moment ils regardaient la reine des enfers se faire électrocuter avant que Clary cesse de la torturer,

\- Quand Mickaël a combattu Lucifer, il avait l'épée Glorieuse en main alors que Lucifer avait l'épée de l'étoile du matin. Il a poignardé Lucifer avant de le bannir, malheureusement l'épée fut brisée en mille morceaux en se répandant sur terre en mille éclats de feu relata Lilith

\- En clair il faut trouver l'épée de l'étoile du matin comme l'épée glorieuse s'est brisée conclu Alec

\- Le possesseur de l'étoile du matin était Valentin Morgenstern révéla Lilith

Ils soufflaient de surprise, Alec commença à réfléchir quand Jonathan débarqua sur le côté en les attaquant un par un. Le jeune Morgenstern libéra Lilith de sa prison,

\- Tu es revenu pour moi sourit Lilith

\- Je ferai toujours attention à toi, tu es ma mère déclara Jonathan

\- Je m'en vais, mais je veux que tu tues ce chasseur il est l'un des gardiens d'Ishgar. Un ennemi dangereux pour moi ordonna Lilith avant de s'en aller

\- Très bien mère sourit Jonathan

Jace prit son épée et commença à se battre contre Jonathan, l'autre blond le repoussa violemment en lui affligeant une grande coupure sur le torse. Alec serra les dents en voyant la blessure de son frère, il entama sa transformation en tigre avant de foncer sur le Morgenstern.

\- Ma mère m'a dit de te tuer et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le ferai lentement gloussa Jonathan en lui assenant un coup dans le flanc

Alec couina de douleur et se fit projeter sur le côté, il se releva de nouveau en grognant menaçant. Il sauta de nouveau pour le mordre violemment Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de riposter quand Magnus lança un boule de feu sur lui, Jonathan tomba par terre avec le poids d'Alec qui lui mordit violemment l'épaule. Il se mit à crier en même temps que Clary qui se tenait l'épaule, le félin recula vivement en entendant le cri de la rousse. Jonathan lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre ce qui le fit grogner de douleur,

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en courant vers son mari

Jonathan le stoppa en donnant un coup de pied vers le sorcier qui se fit projeter, il prit son arme et était sur le point d'abattre Alec quand Simon arriva et le mordit dans le cou. Il était sur le point de se retirer,

\- Continue de le maintenir Simon souffla Clary en crachant du sang

La jeune femme commença à marquer une rune dans sa paume de la main avant de le lancer sur Jonathan,

\- CLARY cria Jonathan

\- NE FAIS PAS ÇA s'écria Jace

Un portail s'ouvrit sur Jonathan qui l'emmena vers l'institut, la rousse était sur le point de s'évanouir quand le vampire la maintint. Jace ayant récupéré de sa blessure vint la voir en traçant rapidement une rune de guérison,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout baigne, j'ai envoyé Jonathan au seul endroit où il mérite d'être sourit Clary

Magnus se précipita vers son mari qui était encore sous sa forme de tigre,

\- Retransforme-toi mon amour ordonna Magnus

Alec reprit sa forme humaine et sourit faiblement à son mari, ce dernier lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa chastement

\- Te voilà mon joli sourit Magnus

Le noiraud s'évanouis dans ses bras, ils rentraient rapidement à l'institut. Maryse fut inquiète en voyant leurs états, Magnus ramena son amant dans son ancienne chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Le sorcier resta à son chevet en guérissant les blessures infligées par Jonathan, Jace entra dans la chambre et s'assit près de son parabataï.

\- Comment il va demanda Jace

\- Il va se réveiller dans quelques minutes le connaissant rassura Magnus

Jace hocha la tête et jeta des petits regards vers son beau-frère, l'asiatique comprit les coups d'œil du blond.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose blondie interrogea Magnus

\- Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de ce que Lilith a dit demanda Jace

\- Sur les quatre gardiens d'Ishgar, oui mon père me l'a raconté il y a bien longtemps de ça répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que ça à avoir un rapport avec Alec ? L'ange Raziel avait dit que l'un des quatre est parmi nous, l'heure viendra où il réveillera son véritable pouvoir questionna Jace

\- Pour te dire la vérité blondie, je ne sais pas s'il y a un lien entre le message et cette histoire pensa Magnus

\- Tu me raconte cette histoire de gardien proposa Jace

\- Lorsqu'Alexander sera réveiller déclara Magnus

Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla et grimaça légèrement, il se redressa et fut étonné de voir son parabataï et son mari à son chevet sans s'étrangler.

\- Vous avez fait la paix demanda Alec

\- Le temps que tu dormais répondit Magnus

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial, Maryse était présente avec Robert ayant appris pour la capture de Jonathan. Alec termina ce qu'il avait à dire au sujet de Jonathan, tout le monde hocha la tête quand Jace regarda son beau-frère.

\- Magnus, qui sont les quatre qu'a évoqué Lilith interrogea Jace

\- Disons que c'est une histoire que mon père m'a raconté. Peu après que Lucifer et ses disciples se soient fait bannir, le seigneur craignant qu'ils reviennent un jour au paradis, désigna parmi les sept archanges les plus fidèles pour garder les quatre portes du paradis. À savoir Ariel, Raphaël, Michaël et enfin Gabriel, tous les quatre furent désignés. Puis les hommes les ont vénérés en leur attribuant à chacun un animal, ce peuple était appelé le peuple d'Ishgar. Ils étaient là bien avant la création des Shadowhunters, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle les quatre archanges les gardiens d'Ishgar raconta Magnus

\- Que vient faire Alec dans cette histoire questionna Maryse

\- Je pense que ça à un rapport avec le message de l'ange Raziel sur l'un des quatre, je ne sais pas plus que ça, juste ce que mon père m'a raconté répondit Magnus

Tout le monde était encore éberlué par les révélations de Magnus sur les gardiens d'Ishgar, le couple rentra chez eux. Alec était partit prendre sa douche et ressortit plus tard, il vit son amant en train de contempler la ville depuis son balcon. Il s'habilla et vint le joindre, il l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Magnus se retourna et l'embrassa longuement,

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose déclara Magnus

Ils allaient dans le salon, Alec était assis sur les jambes de son mari. Magnus regarda Alec amoureusement en lui caressant la joue,

\- Après que mon père m'ait raconté au sujet des gardiens, il m'a donné une condition te concernant lâcha Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est interrogea Alec légèrement peur

\- Il m'a demandé de te faire un enfant, il croit que tu es l'un des quatre gardiens d'Ishgar. Il veut un enfant qui pourrait humilier le paradis car son sang et le sang de l'ange Raziel se mélangeraient dans notre enfant expliqua Magnus

\- Rien que ça soupira Alec de soulagement

\- Alexander s'étonna Magnus

\- Je m'en fiche ce que ton père a demandé, si nous avons des enfants alors ce sera les nôtres il ou elle ne sera pas un instrument de vengeance pour qui que ce soit répondit Alec en l'embrassant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre des jeux assez chauds et un dompteur très sexy. Bisous glacés. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 embrouille qui se confirmera dans le prochain chapitre mais pour le moment place aux lapins dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: L'explication viendrait avec le temps mais place à la perversité dans ce chapitre, j'étais contente de t'avoir enfin si tu survis à ce chapitre XD **

**Alec Barton: "L'alarme de l'enfer sonna dans tout les environs et les démons s'activaient partout alors les filles sirotaient un verre" je ne crois pas que ça va servir grand chose parce que je réserve est digne de la perversité XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus était en train de s'étirer après avoir passé la journée à faire des potions, il regarda l'heure pour voir qu'il était presque l'heure où Alec rentrait. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un excellent repas pour son amant, il était en train de couper les légumes quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix du noiraud signalant qu'il était rentré. Alec retira sa veste et ses bottes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture. Il sourit en voyant son sorcier en train de cuisiner, il soupira d'aise en le regardant ajouter des légumes dans la cocotte-minute. Baby sortit de son corps pour aller se frotter auprès des jambes de Magnus, ce dernier s'accroupit pour le caresser ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. L'asiatique s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, avec la magie il fit apparaître la table pour deux avant de prendre le repas qu'il venait de faire. Ils passaient à table en discutant de leurs journées respectives, après le dîner ils s'assirent paresseusement dans le canapé pour regarder une émission quelconque. Alec se leva pour aller prendre une douche pendant que Magnus continuait de regarder son émission, il entendit l'eau couler et il imagina l'eau ruisselant sur le corps de son amant. Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps il trottina vers la douche, il se déshabilla magiquement et le rejoint dans la douche pour faire une douche coquine. Après la douche ils s'allongeaient dans le lit pour discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit Alec endormit près de lui. Ça faisait quatre semaines qu'ils avaient capturés Jonathan, l'enclave avait décidé de le transférer bientôt à Idris pour le juger et décider de sa peine. Clary était toujours sous l'influence de la rune démoniaque, elle avait demandée plusieurs fois à Jace de la laisser rencontrer son frère mais ce dernier ne voulait pas risquer que sa petite amie soit en contact avec son frère. Entre-temps ils avaient potassés au sujet des épées Glorieuse et étoile du matin, aucun indice sur où Valentin avait mis l'épée. De même Isabelle avait remarqué que plusieurs créatures obscures étaient devenues terrestres, elle avait enquêté avec son père. Robert avait enquêté et cela n'avait rien donné de son côté, il avait seulement découvert que l'enclave ne savait rien au sujet de la prison d'Idris. De retour au présent Magnus fit des baisers-papillons dans le cou de son amant, Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de son mari. Il reçut un baiser langoureux, il l'attira vers lui.

\- Bonjour sayang salua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec

Le noiraud sentit le désir évident de Magnus contre sa cuisse, il sourit en lui caressant le torse.

\- Eh bien tu es bien réveillé ce matin gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je me réveille à côté d'un ange avec un corps divin susurra Magnus

L'archer gloussa avant de renverser le sorcier sur le lit pour être à califourchon sur lui, l'asiatique se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant ainsi.

\- Tu pourrais me dire comment tu as fait ça questionna Magnus

\- Crois-tu que je vais révéler mon secret sorcier interrogea Alec

\- Oh tu vas me le révélé Shadowhunter car je peux te faire parler avec des moyens que tu ne soupçonnerais pas gloussa Magnus

\- Es-tu en train de menacer Sorcier ? Moi un Shadowhunter sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi sorcier et je peux très bien me défendre contre toi sourit Alec

\- C'est ce que nous allons voire souffla Magnus

Le sorcier se redressa, captura les lèvres de son amant, le bascula sur le lit de nouveau, le surplomba et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il fit des suçons et des marques pour rappeler à qui Alec appartenait, il caressa le corps du noiraud quand le téléphone se mit à sonner ce qui les frustra tous les deux. Le chasseur se leva prit son téléphone et regarda qui appelait,

\- C'est Jace informa Alec

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à son téléphone Magnus arracha le téléphone de sa main, le sorcier répondit à l'appel.

\- Dis-moi blondie tu as un radar ou je ne sais quoi pour qu'à chaque fois tu nous interrompt ton frère et moi gronda Magnus

\- Il y a une bagarre de démon dans le centre alors j'appelle Alec pour lui dire de venir répondit Jace

\- Eh bien vas-y à ta bagarre de démon mais ne te fais pas tuer je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ton enterrement et sur ce ne compte pas sur ton parabataï car il a un petit compte à régler avec moi au lit donc évite de nous déranger si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en canard et que je te fasse mariner dans une cocotte-minute menaça Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Jace effrayé au téléphone

Magnus raccrocha et jeta le téléphone derrière lui, il se tourna vers son amant avec un regard de prédateur.

\- Où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté avant que ton connard de frère nous dérange demanda Magnus

\- Tu étais sur le point de m'envoyer sur la lune je crois susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Le sorcier gloussa et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils firent l'amour passionnément. De l'autre côté de la ville Jace regarda son téléphone incrédule et pâle, Isabelle vint près de lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Alec ne viendra pas conclu Isabelle

\- C'est Magnus qui m'a répondu et m'a menacé de me transformer en une créature démoniaque avant de me faire mariner dans une cocotte-minute bon sang je vais faire des cauchemars pâlit Jace

Isabelle éclata de rire en s'éloignant de son frère, Clary qui était venu la rejoindre fut mise au courant de la pâleur de son petit ami. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avec Jace se tenaient devant la cellule de Jonathan, Clary descendit par l'ascenseur. Elle fit face aux garçons,

\- Laissez-moi lui parler proposa Clary

\- Pas question, on ne sait pas ce que la rune va faire quand vous êtes en contact refusa Jace

\- C'est d'accord répondit Alec

\- Alec interpella Jace confus

\- Jonathan sera moins réticent à parler avec Clary qu'avec nous expliqua Alec

Jace soupira inquiet pour sa petite amie, elle se rendit dans la cellule pour voir son frère. Elle lui enleva le bâillon de la bouche,

\- Ton petit copain n'avait pas confiance en moi en dirait ricana Jonathan

\- Je ne suis pas là pour taper la causette avec toi, dis-moi où est l'épée de l'étoile du matin demanda Clary

\- La première fois que j'ai entendu le nom de cette épée c'était peu après que je sois arrivé à Édom, je croyais encore à cette époque que quelqu'un viendrait me sortir d'ici. Mère m'a parlée de cette épée en disant que seule un autre Morgenstern sur terre pourrait me libérer de la situation, je ne voulais pas croire que Valentin était mon seul sauveur. Je criai du haut d'une tour pour que quelqu'un m'aide et me délivre de l'emprise de Mère mais personne n'est venu me libérer relata Jonathan

Clary regarda avec effarement son frère, elle recula en haletant toujours sous le choc. Le Morgenstern l'interpella avant de la voir sortir de la cellule, Alec et Jace étaient en train de discuter sans voir la jeune femme encore troublée par l'histoire de Jonathan. Le blond remarqua la pâleur de sa petite amie, il la suivit quand elle se mit à courir vers sa chambre. Elle chercha dans ses anciennes affaires son carnet de croquis, elle tourna la page.

\- Clary appela Jace

\- Quand j'étais petite, je faisais des cauchemars assez souvent. Comme je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer tellement ça m'effrayait ma mère m'a alors dit de les dessiner, je rêvais qu'un prince était prisonnier d'une reine maléfique qui voulait qu'il n'aime qu'elle. À chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de le libérer je tombais du précipice sans jamais l'atteindre sanglota Clary

\- Aujourd'hui tu réalises que cette histoire était celle de Jonathan comme vous partagez le même sang expliqua Jace en la prenant dans ses bras

Le blond la rassura en la consolant, elle pleura de son inefficacité de ne pas avoir réussi à délivrer son frère. Alec rentra chez lui fatigué par la journée et fut accueilli par Magnus qui était en train de cuisiner,

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir, mon amour sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Comment était la journée demanda Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas en parler mais tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je suis épuisé, j'ai envie de me détendre avec mon beau mari sorcier et ses tours de magie sourit Alec

\- Oh ça tombe bien j'ai des idées pour ce soir gloussa Magnus

Alec ria et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils passaient à table ensemble. Le noiraud était en train de prendre sa douche quand il ressortit et mit ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers le salon pour voir le sorcier devant un plateau d'échec. Ce dernier était en train de jouer tout seul,

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer aux échecs remarqua Alec

\- Je jouais assez souvent avec Ragnor quand il était d'humeur, il était pire qu'une femme ayant sa période gloussa Magnus

Le noiraud s'assit devant son mari et remit les pions sur le plateau,

\- Ça te dirait une partie d'échec proposa Alec

\- D'accord mais on va corser un peu le jeu, à chaque pion on enlève un vêtement sourit Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Ils commençaient la partie quand Alec bougea son pion en premier, Magnus souriant bougea à son tour en le regardant. Ils avançaient chacun leurs pions quand le sorcier fit tomber le pion de son amant,

\- Tu as perdu un pion mon amour prévint Magnus

\- Je vois ça souffla Alec

Le noiraud sourit et enleva son t-shirt, l'asiatique en profita pour mater les abdos de son amant. Ce dernier bougea son cavalier et donna le tour à son mari, celui-ci était plus concentré sur son torse que le jeu.

\- Magnus c'est à toi avertis Alec

L'asiatique s'arracha de la vision enchanteresse et vit le pion déplacé avant de jouer à son tour, ils jouaient quand Alec fit tomber le pion à son tour. Magnus sourit et enleva sa chemise lentement ce qui chauffa la pièce, au bout d'un moment Alec enleva son pantalon en perdant un pion. Magnus enleva son pantalon à son tour en perdant un pion aussi, ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements. La partie fut serrée entre eux, ils se regardaient plein de désirs et de défi dans les yeux.

\- J'ai un gage à te soumettre si l'un de nous perd proposa Magnus

\- Quel est ce gage demanda Alec

\- Trois fois rien, pendant une semaine le perdant doit s'habiller en servante pour accueillir le gagnant qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte sourit Alec pensant à sa victoire gagner d'avance

Le noiraud regarda le plan et bougea sa reine en renversant le cavalier de Magnus, le sorcier sourit enlevant lentement son boxer sous les yeux avides de son amant.

\- Tu as presque perdu conclu Alec

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mon amour susurra Magnus avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux

Magnus bougea son fou pendant qu'Alec bougeait ses autres pions pour encercler le roi de Magnus, ce dernier sourit en voyant l'un de ses pions tomber.

\- Alors mon chat demanda Alec en souriant vainqueur

\- Échec et mat déclara Magnus en bougeant sa reine vers le roi d'Alec

\- QUOI s'étonna Alec

\- Tu étais si concentré sur mes autres pions et sur mon roi que tu n'as pas fait attention à ma reine expliqua Magnus

Alec hausa les sourcils et se leva pour enlever son boxer à son tour,

\- Tu as gagné bravo, je m'engage à être ton servant pendant une semaine accepta Alec

\- Pour le moment je te veux, ce jeu m'a carrément donner envie de toi comme jamais susurra Magnus en se levant

Le sorcier se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, il le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur lit. Ils tombaient en riant, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant, il retraça les runes avec sa langue. Il lécha un téton d'Alec en le happant dans sa bouche, il le téta tout en pinçant l'autre avec sa main. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts, il délaissa le jumeau pour prendre l'autre téton en bouche. L'asiatique s'en lassa rapidement pour continuer ses caresses sur le corps de son amant, il arriva vers le ventre et tournoya sa langue dans le nombril d'Alec qui lâcha un petit rire. Le sorcier sourit avant de descendre vers l'érection, il la prit en bouche et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son mari. Le dompteur renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge, il stimula le gland en écoutant la litanie de gémissements d'Alec. Il se retira du gland et lubrifia ses doigts pour les introduire dans l'intimité du maître-tigre, il les fit coulisser lentement et retira ses doigts. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser bâclé en le pénétrant, ils gémirent de satisfaction. Le sorcier commença à bouger lentement en déposant des baisers sur le corps de son amant, ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Magnus accéléra ses mouvements de reins en s'ajustant un peu pour frapper la prostate de son amant, Alec eut les yeux révulsés en sentant son mari frapper sa prostate. Le noiraud serra les dents avant de crier de jouissance en se déversant sur leurs deux ventres, le dompteur continua de bouger en lui avant de jouir en lui à son tour. Il s'effondra sur lui essouffler, se retira d'Alec et bascula sur le côté.

\- Oh bon sang je crois que les parties d'échecs avec toi sont plus plaisantes que de jouer avec Ragnor gloussa Magnus

\- Je n'en doute pas, donc pendant une semaine je vais m'habiller comme une servante conclu Alec

\- Évidemment, tu auras la tenue adaptée pendant une semaine mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Je sens que Jace va crier sourit Alec

\- On s'en fiche de blondie, il va comprendre que tu as un excellent amant qui te fait voyager parmi les étoiles gloussa Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras

Alec ria et l'embrassa en se blottissant dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques jours tard Alec entra dans le loft et vit la tenue de servante avec le mot de son amant dessus, il rougit et la mit en se regardant dans le miroir. Plus tard Magnus entra dans le loft par portail, il remarqua que la veste et les bottes de son mari étaient présents.

\- Chéri je suis rentré signala Magnus

\- Bonsoir maître Bane salua Alec en rougissant

Alec était habillé d'une tenue de servante qui se composait d'un corset en cuir avec une micro-jupe bouffante, il avait mis des bas blanc avec des nœuds roses. Il avait des chaussures vernis à ses pieds, Magnus sourit en voyant que la tenue allait à merveille à son amant.

\- Bonsoir esclave, as-tu fait le ménage comme je te l'ai ordonné demanda Magnus en enlevant sa veste

\- Oui maître Bane, j'ai fait votre dîner. J'ai fait votre plat favoris à savoir du steak avec des légumes vapeurs. Puis-je préparer votre martini maître Bane proposa Alec

\- Avec joie ensuite prépare mon dîner ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud alla préparer le martini de son amant et le servit avec son repas, le sorcier joueur fit apparaître une tâche sur le sol. Il pointa du doigt la tâche, le maître-tigre s'agenouilla par terre pour nettoyer la tâche. Magnus grogna de plaisir en voyant le string noire d'Alec, il mangea son repas en regardant les fesses de son amant remuer devant lui.

\- Ça suffit esclave, viens ici et détends-moi ordonna Magnus

\- Pardon maître Bane mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes attributions réfuta Alec en feignant l'innocence

Magnus fit apparaître des chaînes dorés et le collier de son maître-tigre, il le tira vers lui en agrippant le bout de la chaîne relier au cou d'Alec.

\- Oserais-tu contester esclave ? Tu es à moi alors suce-moi ordonna Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Bien maître Bane souffla Alec excité par la domination de son mari envers lui

Alec s'approcha du pantalon déformé de son mari, il était sur le point de le déboutonner quand le sorcier lui claqua les mains.

\- Avec les dents ordonna Magnus d'un sourire carnassier

Le noiraud hocha la tête et s'approcha du pantalon et tira sur la braguette avec ses dents, il prit l'érection de son amant en bouche et lécha toute la longueur. Il regarda son amant qui le regardait avec plein de convoitise et de désir, il prit le membre dans sa gorge et stimula ses muscles autour du gland. Magnus sentit sa jouissance monter très vite devant la fellation d'Alec,

\- Ça suffit esclave, je veux jouir à l'intérieur de toi alors redresse-toi sur la table ordonna Magnus

Le sorcier se leva en regardant son mari se mette en place, il souleva la micro jupe bouffante et mit le string sur le côté avant de mettre un doigt en son amant avant de le voir complètement dilaté.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? T'es-tu doigté avant mon arrivé esclave questionna Magnus

\- Je voulais vous faciliter la tâche maître minauda Alec

\- Quelle petite salope que tu es ! Vraiment tu me facilite la tâche davantage comme je vais te baiser comme la petite chienne que tu es gronda Magnus

L'archer gémit devant les insultes de son amant envers lui, il poussa son cul vers l'érection de son amant en créant de petites frictions dessus ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. L'immortel le pénétra d'un coup de rein ils gémirent de plaisir, il bougea en lui assez brusquement. Alec se coucha quasiment sur la table en regardant Magnus se déchaîner en lui, les yeux de chats de Magnus avaient fait leur apparition ce qui l'acheva il jouit sur la table. Le dompteur grogna de plaisir en sentant les muscles internes de son amant se serrer autour de son érection, il s'ajusta un peu et donna quelques coups sur la prostate de son amant qui sanglotait de plaisir. Magnus se mit à jouir dans son amant en lui mordant le cou pour le marquer, il s'assit sur la chaise en entraînant Alec avec lui après s'être retiré.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, c'était incroyable ce soir s'extasia Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant

\- Tu as aimé malgré que je t'ai insulté demanda Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu rigole j'ai presque joui quand tu m'insultais, on devra faire de temps en temps des jeux de rôles proposa Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

\- Mais c'est à ton tour de m'épater gloussa Alec

\- Oh pour t'épater je vais le faire sourit Magnus en l'embrassant langoureusement

Ils allaient dans leur chambre pour refaire l'amour encore une fois, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. Plusieurs jours passèrent, Alec rentra au loft et vit un décor de cirque, il entra dans le salon pour voir Magnus dans un habit sexy de dompteur avec un fouet. Il était habillé d'une veste ouverte sur son torse luisant de paillette et un pantalon en cuir avec des bottes de la même matière, ses cheveux étaient en piques agrémenté de paillettes.

\- Eh bien tu es en retard petit tigre, viens ici ordonna Magnus en claquant le fouet

Alec mordit ses lèvres et s'approcha de lui, il s'assit sur un tabouret. Le dompteur fit apparaître le collier de son mari en usant de la chaîne doré, il tira dessus en amenant le visage d'Alec vers lui.

\- Petit tigre, fais-moi dix pompes mais avant enlève ton t-shirt ordonna Magnus

\- Bien maître accepta Alec

\- SILENCE, les tigres ne parlent pas gronda Magnus

Le maître-tigre frémissait d'excitation devant la voix dominante de son amant, il enleva son t-shirt et fit les dix pompes. Magnus mit son pied sur le dos d'Alec le faisant s'abaisser le plus possible,

\- Plus bas que possible sinon je te fouette comme le félin désobéissant que tu es susurra Magnus

Alec s'exécuta en soupirant d'excitation, son pantalon devenait douloureux tellement il était serré à l'intérieur. Magnus fit claquer son fouet encore une fois,

\- À quatre pattes et suis-moi petit tigre sourit Magnus

Le sorcier le promena un peu dans le loft avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil,

\- Suce-moi et si tu le fais bien je te laisserai enfourcher ma grosse bite dans ton joli petit trou ordonna Magnus

Alec marcha à quatre pattes vers son amant et déboutonna le pantalon, il tira sur la braguette avec ses dents et prit l'érection en bouche. Il le suçota avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il lécha toute la longueur. Il ressortit le gland et mordilla les veines dessus avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, Magnus grogna de plaisir devant la fellation que son amant lui faisait. Le maître-tigre continua de le sucer pendant un bon moment,

\- Tu m'as bien sucé quel bon tigre que j'ai, ton dompteur est tellement heureux. Comme récompense tu peux enfourcher ma grosse queue dans ton petit trou accorda Magnus

Alec se leva et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se doigter en vitesse, il enfourcha l'érection de son amant avant de commencer à bouger avidement dessus. Magnus sourit en le voyant à califourchon sur lui, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Il se redressa en pénétrant encore plus Alec qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, le gland du sorcier toucha quasiment la prostate. Le noiraud bougea avant de se cambrer de plaisir avant de jouir sur le ventre de son amant, il fut très vite en érection sous les coups de reins de son mari. Magnus enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons, il releva sa tête et prit le téton en bouche en les mordillant. L'archer prit la tête de Magnus et l'attira encore plus vers lui sans cesser de bouger ses hanches, le sorcier bougea encore quelques coups avant de jouir en se déversant dans l'intimité d'Alec. Ce dernier était complètement dans la lune après son deuxième orgasme, l'immortel claqua des doigts pour transformer le fauteuil en canapé pour qu'ils s'allongent. Alec s'effondra sur lui, son mari lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- Eh ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Hm bien répondit Alec

\- Je sais je suis le meilleur amant qu'on puisse avoir se vanta Magnus

\- Vantard souffla Alec

\- Mais tu ne dis pas non gloussa Magnus

\- Je t'aime vantard confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de manger quelque chose, ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ton blondinet de parabataï va encore crier demain sourit Magnus

\- Il va s'y faire, de toutes façons il n'était pas en reste avec son club de lecture qu'il avait presque chaque soir ricana Alec

\- Club de lecture interrogea Magnus

\- Des filles qu'il ramassait si j'ose dire gloussa Alec

\- Je vois, qu'importe il peut crier parce que je n'ai pas finis de vous montrer la lune et les étoiles mon cher mari sourit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de les voir surtout avec toi mon cher mari sourit Alec à son tour

Ils sourirent l'un et l'autre et s'endormirent. Au même moment Jace soupira en sentant que la rune cessait de faire des loopings de bonheur, il regarda le plafond en se renfrognant.

\- Connard de sorcier pervers insulta Jace

\- Tu parles de Magnus demanda Clary en entrant dans la chambre

\- D'après toi, c'est bien de lui que je parle se renfrogna Jace

La rousse gloussa et se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, pendant ce temps Simon rendit visite à Isabelle. Ce dernier était en train de lui jeter des coups d'œil,

\- Un problème demanda Isabelle

\- Non rien…enfin si…peut-être pas…enfin je me lance ne le prends pas mal d'accord rassura Simon en cafouillant dans ses mots

\- Eh bien dis-le Simon sourit Isabelle

\- Disons que c'est une chose que ma sœur m'a dit sur toi et moi, elle a dit que nous formions un joli couple tous les deux. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas enfin regarde-moi je suis ringard alors que toi tu es eh bien tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu…stoppa Simon

Isabelle sourit et s'avança pour embrasser le vampire pour le stopper dans sa tirade, elle recula en regardant Simon encore éberlué.

\- Tais-toi et j'accepte tes sentiments envers moi sourit Isabelle

\- Ouais sourit Simon

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, Maryse passa devant la salle et les vit en train de s'embrasser. Elle sourit avant de les laisser,

\- Je sens que je vais avoir plein de petits-enfants gloussa Maryse

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons d'Isabelle et le feu céleste. Bisous glacés. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était très calienté le chapitre allez la suite **

**Maia 0067: J'espère que tu vas beaucoup mieux et que tu as pu récupérer de la chaleur parce que demain c'est encore pire XD **

**Lavigne 126: Je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te reconstituer de nouveau avec ce que je réserve pour demain XD tu as dit que tu es gourmande alors tu es servis niark niark **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi était en train de pêcher pendant qu'Alec se faisait vanner par des démons" je crois que le vieux est vraiment coulé à pique, bof je sens que l'enfer ne vas se remettre encore une fois avec ce que je réserve dans le chapitre de demain XD "Des bulles remontaient à la surface" Je crois que je l'ai trouvé XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec était en train de travailler sur la tablette, il parlait avec sa mère sur différents changements qu'il allait faire dans l'institut. Maryse hocha la tête devant les directives qu'il donnait, elle lui donna des conseils sur certaines directives. Il écouta et en changea certaines, elle le laissa avant de partir vers la salle des opérations pour donner des missions à chaque patrouille. Le noiraud lit les e-mails de l'enclave et soupira en pensant à Jonathan Morgenstern, il avait cherché partout avec les autres l'épée de l'étoile du matin mais aucunes recherches n'avaient été fructueuses. Il se pinça l'arête du nez de fatigue, il se leva en allant vers la fenêtre pour faire une pause. Il se mit à sourire en voyant Jace en train de s'entraîner avec Clary dehors, le blond aimait s'entraîner parfois avec la rousse à l'extérieur. L'archer roula des yeux en voyant que les deux étaient plus en train de flirter que de s'entraîner, Jace leva la tête vers la fenêtre où Alec était et lui fit un petit signe auquel il répondit. L'Herondale continua de s'entraîner avec la rousse, après leur entraînement ils allaient prendre une douche. Jocelyn arriva par portail et salua Maryse qui l'accueilli poliment, elles se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Alec pour discuter. Clary sortit de sa chambre et sourit en voyant sa mère, elle alla la prendre dans ses bras. Jocelyn serra sa fille et l'embrassa sur la joue, Maryse les laissa en rappelant à la rousse âgée de passer par le bureau de son fils. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils avaient eu Jonathan, ils essayaient de trouver une solution pour libérer Clary du lien qui la reliait avec lui. Leur seul lien était l'épée de l'étoile du matin, Magnus et Alec avaient eu une piste et étaient partit dans un endroit où un chasseur fut enterré avec l'épée. Malheureusement la mission fut sans résultat car il n'y avait pas d'épée, ils rentraient bredouille à l'institut. Entre-temps Isabelle trouvait de plus en plus étrange de voir que plusieurs créatures obscures emprisonnées à Idris soient devenues des terrestres, elle faisait des recherches et trouva une piste lorsqu'un chasseur fut tué sous ses yeux. De retour au présent Jace frappa à la porte du bureau de son parabataï,

\- Tu voulais me voir questionna Jace

\- Oui, tiens c'est une convocation qui t'es personnellement adressé indiqua Alec en lui montrant le papier

\- De qui s'agit-il demanda Jace en prenant le papier

\- D'Imogène répondit Alec

\- Il n'est pas question que j'aille la voir, je lui ai fait du mal refusa Jace les larmes aux yeux

Alec souffla en sentant les sentiments de son parabataï, il se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le blond s'accrocha à lui en pleurant, le noiraud le serra dans ses bras sachant que Jace ne pleurait que rarement et seulement en sa présence.

\- Elle sait que tu n'étais pas toi-même, va la voir pas en tant que chasseur mais en tant que petit-fils conseilla Alec

\- Et si elle ne me pardonne pas demanda Jace

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'Imogène ne va pas te pardonner toi son seul petit-fils, tu es le dernier lien qui lui reste, la preuve vivante de l'amour de son fils Stephen et de sa belle-fille Céline questionna Alec

\- Mais je ne sais même pas si mes parents m'ont aimés ou pas souffla Jace

\- Va la voir et demande-lui proposa Alec

Jace hocha la tête et prit son parabataï dans ses bras, ils se séparèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse et les deux rousses. Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec et vint se frotter aux jambes de Maryse qui caressa la tête du tigre,

\- Jocelyn est là pour te voir déclara Maryse

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Alec

\- Je veux voir Jonathan répondit Jocelyn

Alec scruta un moment la mère de Clary dans les yeux, Baby feula doucement avant de s'allonger.

\- Non, je refuse que tu vois Jonathan Morgenstern refusa Alec

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce tu me refuse le droit de voir mon fils Alec questionna Jocelyn

\- Ton fils ? Il a été ramené à la vie par Lilith, il courrait en liberté avant qu'on l'attrape et tout ça il y a presque un mois. Et c'est maintenant que tu daignes venir commenta Alec

\- Il fallait que je demande l'autorisation à l'enclave pour que je vienne à New York révéla Jocelyn

\- Foutaise, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message de feu pour que je m'adresse directement à la consule pour demander l'autorisation qui aurait dû se faire en une semaine et non en un mois malgré ça une demande ça ne se fait pas en un mois accusa Alec

\- Tu es en train de m'accuser de me défiler interrogea Jocelyn

\- Tu viens de le dire toi-même Jocelyn souligna Alec

Clary fronça les sourcils devant l'échange entre sa mère et le noiraud, Maryse et Jace se tenaient à l'écart de la conversation. Jocelyn fulmina de colère en croisant le regard sérieux d'Alec,

\- Je suis sa mère et j'ai le droit de le voir déclara Jocelyn en serrant les poings

\- En tant que directeur de cet institut, je te défends de le voir rétorqua Alec

La rousse âgée se tourna vers Maryse tentant d'avoir une alliée en sa faveur, Alec tourna les yeux vers sa mère.

\- Maryse demande à ton fils de me laisser voir le mien demanda Jocelyn d'un ton qui sonnait presque comme un ordre

\- Alec vient de te dire non, je suis désolée mais il est le directeur de l'institut et je ne peux pas l'obliger à le faire. Mais je suis d'accord sur un point en disant que tu t'es cachée pendant un moment alors que tu aurais pu aider tes enfants surtout ta fille gronda Maryse

\- Tu oses me faire une leçon de morale Maryse alors que toi aussi tu n'étais pas un modèle de vertu ayant participée au cercle rappela Jocelyn en l'accusant

\- J'ai payé mes actes auprès de l'enclave qui m'a graciée, de plus Alec a rétablie le nom de notre famille en se mariant avec Magnus certes par amour mais politiquement ça a donné de l'avantage à notre famille. Et toi alors rétorqua Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

Jocelyn était bouche-bée devant les paroles de Maryse, elle accepta de ne pas voir Jonathan et préféra sortir de la pièce suivit par sa fille. Jace se tourna vers son frère avec un air curieux sur le visage,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'empêche de voir son fils interrogea Jace

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle va tenter de le faire assassiner, j'ai lu moi aussi quelques carnets de Valentin. Jocelyn n'a jamais aimée son fils depuis sa naissance, elle avait tentée mais bon expliqua Alec

\- Il faudra surveiller la cellule de Jonathan pour ne pas qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que soit suggéra Maryse

\- Je te laisse te charger de ça maman, choisit les meilleurs chasseurs en qui tu as confiance ordonna Alec d'un ton professionnel

\- Bien mon fils sourit Maryse

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux frères seuls, Jace prit la convocation et adressa un signe de la tête envers son parabataï. Pendant ce temps Isabelle était en train de regarder les fichiers, Maryse entra dans la pièce et la vit en train de consulter des fichiers sur l'écran.

\- Tu as des soucis sur cette affaire demanda Maryse

\- Oui, pourtant il y a beaucoup de choses qui me turlupine j'ai beau creuser les fichiers et les archives de l'enclave aucuns ne me donne ce que je veux soupira Isabelle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise

\- De quoi as-tu besoin interrogea Maryse

\- Le chasseur que j'ai voulu interroger avant de mourir a parlé de quelque chose, il m'a dit une chose sur le feu céleste répondit Isabelle

Maryse s'étonna des mots de sa fille, elle s'assit à son tour en face d'elle. Elle prit le clavier et pianota sur le clavier et montra le fichier correspondant,

\- Il y a bien longtemps avant que les premiers accords ne soit signer avec les créatures obscures, l'enclave avait mis au point une arme pouvant causer la mort de celles-ci. Enfin pas une mort mais elle devait les rendre inoffensives, le projet était le projet feu céleste. Peu après l'enclave jugea le projet trop dangereux alors il l'annula relata Maryse

\- Mais aujourd'hui une personne a remis sur les rails ce projet comprit Isabelle

Maryse la scruta profondément en haussant les épaules, la jeune femme prit une feuille de papier et écrivit une lettre avant de l'envoyer par message de feu.

\- Je vais demander à une personne de l'enclave de venir m'aider sur la situation déclara Isabelle

\- Mais fais attention à ce que tu fais car normalement pour ce projet peu de personnes de l'enclave était au courant conseilla Maryse

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman je sais ce que je fais rassura Isabelle

La matriarche la laissa travailler, elle se rendit dans le bureau de son fils pour l'informer de la présence de plus de gardes au niveau de la cellule de Jonathan au cas où Jocelyn aurait l'idée d'aller le tuer. Alec plus tard rentra chez lui quand il fut interpellé par Clary, il se retourna vers la rousse qui venait dans sa direction.

\- Si tu souhaites que je laisse ta mère voire ton frère, tu perds ton temps déclara Alec

\- Non je sais que tu ne veux pas mais je suis ravie que tu ne la laisses pas voir Jonathan, elle a beau être ma mère mais je ne lui pardonne pas certaines choses expliqua Clary

\- Je te comprends souffla Alec

\- Eh bien je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, embrasse Magnus pour moi et passe une bonne soirée souhaita Clary

\- Merci et je lui dirai sourit Alec

Le noiraud rentra chez lui et retira sa veste et ses bottes,

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec en entrant dans le salon

Magnus était sur le balcon en train de faire des exercices de magie, l'archer admira la vue du corps de son mari torse nu et transpirant. Il se mordit les lèvres en soupirant rêveur,

\- Tu es rentré sayang déclara Magnus en déplaçant une boule de magie lentement

\- À l'instant sourit Alec

\- Je termine cet exercice ensuite je suis tout à toi déclara Magnus

\- Pas besoin de te déranger pour moi, d'ailleurs la vue est très agréable à regarder gloussa Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Le sorcier termina son exercice de magie avant de se tourner vers son mari, il s'avança vers lui et le prit par la hanche pour l'attirer vers lui. Alec noua ses bras autour du cou de Magnus et enfouit sa tête pour sentir l'odeur de son mari, il ronronna d'appréciation en sentant l'odeur de bois de santal et la sueur de son amant avec une touche de sucre brûlé.

\- Ce que j'aime ton odeur quand tu as finis de t'entraîner avoua Alec

\- Ah bon demanda Magnus étonné

\- Tu sens le bois de santal, le sucre brûlé et la sueur, j'adore ses odeurs sur toi ça me rends toutes choses susurra Alec d'un ton plein de convoitise

L'asiatique haussa les sourcils en regardant son mari, le noiraud l'embrassa chastement avant d'aller vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Le dompteur resta dans le salon en écoutant l'eau couler, il s'étira un moment avant de trottiner vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amant sous la douche. Après la douche coquine, ils s'assirent sur le canapé peu après le dîner.

\- Jocelyn est à l'institut en ce moment pour voir Jonathan informa Alec

\- Eh bien elle n'a pas de limites à ce que je vois, cette femme joue parfaitement son rôle de victime de Valentin mais elle est une profiteuse de première dévoila Magnus

\- Je lui ai interdit de voir Jonathan, elle a beau être sa mère je ne veux pas qu'elle tente de le tuer déclara Alec

\- Je te comprends, bon ne parlons plus d'elle mais de toi et moi proposa Magnus

\- Ah oui de quoi veux-tu parler mon adorable mari gloussa Alec

\- Je voulais te proposer de t'emmener parmi les étoiles ou veux-tu aller au paradis proposa Magnus

\- Je veux aller dans les étoiles avec toi sourit Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur les jambes de Magnus pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se déplacer pour terminer la soirée dans la chambre, l'immortel l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit sourire avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était assis dans le fauteuil en train de consulter certaines informations que l'enclave avait envoyé, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Entrer accorda Alec sans lever les yeux

\- Eh bien quel sérieux nargua une voix féminine

Alec leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Aline devant lui, il déposa sa tablette sur la table basse pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te voir sourit Alec

\- Moi aussi, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quoi ton mariage je crois, alors la vie de marié comment c'est demanda Aline

\- C'est comme une longue lune de miel sans fin dixit mon mari répondit Alec en faisant un clin d'œil

\- J'espère que vous n'allez pas devenir ses vieux couples plus tard qui se chamaillent ne pouvant plus se supporter plaisanta Aline

\- Je ne crois pas ria Alec

Ils rigolaient tous les deux, Aline reprit son souffle avant de reprendre un visage mi sérieux, mi triste.

\- Je sais que lors de ton mariage ce n'était pas le bon moment approprié pour le dire, je suis tellement désolé pour Max s'excusa Aline

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute ni celle de ta famille. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que Jonathan se faisait passer pour ton cousin rassura Alec

\- Je sais, ma tante Elodie se sent responsable ne pas avoir su que mon cousin était mort depuis un moment souffla Aline de tristesse

Alec la prit dans ses bras avant de la relâcher, elle sourit de joie de nouveau.

\- Tu es venues sous les ordres de ta mère ou tu es venues nous rendre visite questionna Alec

\- Eh bien je suis venue parce qu'Izzy m'a demandée mon aide pour quelques renseignements répondit Aline

Le directeur hocha la tête et l'emmena vers sa sœur qui était toujours dans la salle d'armes, Isabelle leva la tête et sourit en voyant Aline présente. Elle la prit dans ses bras avant de la regarder,

\- Je suis venue parce que tu avais besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose signala Aline

\- Je vous laisse travailler toutes les deux salua Alec

\- D'accord sourit Isabelle

Alec leur fit signe de la main et alla dans la salle des opérations pour vérifier la gestion, plus tard il rentra chez lui pour passer la soirée avec son mari. Isabelle expliqua sur quoi elle était en train d'enquêter concernant les créatures obscures transformer en terrestres après leurs séjours dans la prison d'Idris,

\- Voilà ce que j'ai pu récolter jusqu'à présent expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois à présent pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté peu après ton message de feu. La personne qui gère la prison d'Idris est Victor Aldertree, il a été rétrogradé par l'inquisitrice relata Aline

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été rétrogradé interrogea Isabelle

\- L'inquisitrice n'a pas aimée qu'Aldertree ait interrogé Jace à l'époque essentiellement sans son consentement répondit Aline

\- Rajouter que Jace est le petit-fils de l'inquisitrice ricana Isabelle

Elles discutaient au sujet de leur découverte, elles cherchaient et trouvaient des conclusions. Plusieurs jours plus tard Alec vint voir sa sœur dans la salle d'armes, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Simon présent dans la pièce.

\- Tu m'as fait mander pour me dire quelque chose demanda Alec en croisant les mains dans le dos

\- Eh bien pour te montrer ceci dévoila Isabelle en pianotant sur le clavier

Un avis de recherche de Simon apparut sur l'écran, Alec fronça les sourcils. Baby jaillit de son corps et se mit à grogner menaçant,

\- Si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle est de mauvais goût signala Alec

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Simon va infiltrer la prison d'Idris pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être trouver le feu céleste, avec ça on pourrait libérer Clary de la rune la liant avec Jonathan expliqua Isabelle

\- Très bien, j'espère pour lui que ça va marcher souligna Alec en regardant Simon

\- Ça va marcher rassura Isabelle

Plus tard Jace fit semblant d'emmener Simon à la prison d'Idris, les gardes l'emmenaient dans un confinement avec d'autres créatures obscures. Au même moment Isabelle envoya un message de feu à Aldertree pour dîner avec lui et ainsi en découvrir encore plus sur le sujet, Aline assura ses arrières en informant sa mère sur l'enquête. Simon était en train de discuter avec Isabelle quand il fut remarqué par une blonde, la blonde l'aborda immédiatement.

\- Tu n'as pas la tête d'un tueur remarqua la blonde

\- Pourtant je suis très recherché dans tout le monde obscur prévint Simon

\- Je ne crois pas, tu es le genre de personne qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche avertis la blonde

Simon fit un sourire nerveux et s'en alla, la blonde le surveilla et vit les bagues féeriques que le vampire avait pour communiquer avec Isabelle. Le vampire s'avança et vit plusieurs vampires rassemblés devant le soleil ce qui le choqua,

\- Mais comment ça se fait demanda Simon

\- Les gardes nous ont injectés quelque chose et puis on s'est réveillé en terrestre sourit un ancien vampire

\- Je vois donc c'est le feu céleste qui peut faire ça, c'est génial sourit Simon en trouvant la solution pour Clary

\- Ce n'est pas génial du tout cracha une autre personne

Tout le monde se tourna vers une vielle rousse, le vampire reconnu la femme âgée comme étant Iris Rousse,

\- Iris Rousse reconnu Simon

\- Ce feu céleste nous dépossède de tout ce qu'on a, il m'a dépossédé de ma magie une partie de moi gronda Iris

\- Je pense que c'est une punition adéquate pour vous, je vous rappelle que vous avez fait violées des femmes innocentes pour vos expériences en plus vous avez enlevée Magnus Bane accusa Simon

\- Il faut s'échapper d'ici déclara l'ancien vampire

\- Je vais vous aider déclara la blonde

Tout le monde regarda la blonde sceptique, elle était responsable de leur état de terrestre pour la plupart.

\- Toi ? Pourquoi nous aider interrogea une ancienne fée

\- Parce qu'Aldertree a l'intention de verser le feu céleste dans l'eau pour rendre toutes les créatures obscures terrestres, au départ c'est vrai que je croyais faire justice mais là ça va trop loin car moi aussi je ne veux pas me faire dépouiller d'une partie de moi expliqua la blonde

\- Comment ça tu es une Shadowhunter avertis Simon

\- À moitié Shadowhunter mais je suis aussi à moitié fée signala la blonde en ramenant une mèche de cheveux en arrière pour montrer ses oreilles pointues

\- Comment on fait pour le feu céleste demanda Simon

\- Suivez-moi proposa la blonde

Pendant ce temps Isabelle entra dans un restaurant réservé par Aldertree, il lui fit signe au bout d'une table. Il lui tira sa chaise en souriant, elle s'assit

\- Je suis agréablement surpris que vous ayez accepté de dîner avec moi déclara Aldertree

\- Disons que je voulais en connaître un peu plus sur vous souligna Isabelle en souriant

\- Il faut dire que votre famille s'est nouvellement redoré leur blason avec le mariage de votre frère avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qui est aussi un représentant des sorciers au conseil sourit Aldertree crispé

\- Certes c'est un mariage de politique pour le conseil par rapport aux nouveaux accords et aux Alliances, mais pour mon frère c'est un mariage d'amour sourit Isabelle

\- Moi aussi j'ai fait un mariage d'amour avec ma femme Eva relata Aldertree

\- Elle était un loup-garou conclu Isabelle

Aldertree hocha la tête en souriant, Izzy but son verre de vin. Au même moment la blonde conduit Simon dans un entrepôt et lui donna quelques fioles, elle pianota sur un clavier.

\- J'ai déclenché un mécanisme pour que les entrepôts contenant le feu céleste puissent s'autodétruire expliqua la blonde

\- Je te remercie…euh…je ne connais pas ton nom hésita Simon

\- Helen mon nom est Helen Blackthorn se présenta la blonde

Simon la remercia et sortit rapidement de la salle en emportant les fioles avec lui, il contacta Isabelle par anneaux en l'informant de la réussite de la mission. Aldertree au même moment eut un appel, Isabelle fouilla dans son sac en prenant les preuves et partit avec elles. Elle était dans le couloir pour appeler Aline et l'informa des preuves,

\- Je savais que vous étiez en train d'enquêter sur mon compte déclara Aldertree

\- Ce que vous faîtes va à l'encontre des Alliances avec les créatures obscures comme Valentin objecta Isabelle

\- Contrairement à Valentin je ne les tue pas, ils sont juste des terrestres. Je ne leur fait aucun mal donc je n'enfreins pas les accords, si j'avais eu ce sérum plus tôt Eva serait encore dans mes bras en ce moment se défendit Aldertree

\- Mais ça ne ramènera pas votre femme, si vous faites ça aux créatures obscures tous les chasseurs vont à leurs pertes commenta Isabelle

\- Ma décision est déjà prise tout ce que je souhaite est que vous soyez à mes côtés pour réaliser mes projets ensemble, nous pouvons construire de nouvelles bases pour l'enclave proposa Aldertree

\- Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mon beau-frère et l'amour de mon frère pour votre folie déclara Isabelle

\- Dommage mais de toutes façons à Idris il y a beaucoup d'incidents décréta Aldertree en s'attaquant à Isabelle

Izzy déroula son fouet et l'électrocuta, Aline arriva avec les gardes au bon moment.

\- Par l'ordre la consule Penhawool je vous arrête Victor Aldertree pour entrave aux accords et atteinte aux Alliances déclara Aline

Les gardes l'arrêtèrent et l'emmenèrent avec eux, la jeune brune remit les preuves à son homologue asiatique avant de rentrer à New York. Aline hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir quand elle vit Helen venir dans sa direction,

\- Tu es Helen Blackthorn n'est-ce pas demanda Aline

\- Et toi la fille de la consule conclu Helen

\- Ce que tu as fait est un acte méprisable et tu devrais te faire arrêter et juger mais tu as su te ressaisir à temps et ce que tu as fait était bien décréta Aline

\- Merci remercia Helen

\- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre proposa Aline

\- Avec joie sourit Helen

Elles allaient prendre un verre ensemble, elles partageaient un bon moment. Pendant ce temps Clary avec l'autorisation d'Alec et sous la surveillances de Jace et d'Alec entra dans la cellule de Jonathan,

\- Tu es revenu me voir sourit Jonathan

\- Je veux savoir où est l'épée des Morgenstern demanda Clary

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirai ? Tu vas le dire à ton petit copain qui veut me voir mort gronda Jonathan

\- Jonathan, je t'ai toujours rêvée de toi. Tu étais le petit prince emprisonné dans la tour de feu, à chaque fois que je rêvais je faisais tout pour te sauver de cette tour mais je tombais dans le vide. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que tu étais mon grand frère, que je devais venir te sauver. Je suis tellement désolée mon frère s'excusa Clary en pleurant

\- Clary souffla Jonathan

\- Pardonne-moi mais je ne pourrais pas te sauver si tu ne me dis pas où est l'épée dit Clary en pleurant

\- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi alors non répondit Jonathan

\- Très bien alors il n'y a rien entre nous, je vais me libérer de cette rune qui me lie à toi déclara Clary en lui tournant le dos

Jonathan l'appela sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, Jace la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Alec rentra chez lui plus tard épuisé, il chercha son amant avant de le voir dans son atelier. Le sorcier était en train de mijoter sa potion dans son chaudron,

\- Tu as l'air occupé sourit Alec

\- Une demande d'un client qui m'a pris tout l'après-midi à réaliser car il me manquait quelques ingrédients dans cette potion, mais je suis content que tu sois rentré de bonne heure sourit Magnus en venant l'accueillir

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien pour te dire souffla Alec en passant une main sur son visage

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus en mettant sa main sur le front de son mari

\- Je vais avoir ma chaleur informa Alec

Magnus se mit à sourire et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils profitaient pour passer du temps avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour des chaleurs d'Alec et l'étrange comportement de Clary. Bisous glacés. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà la chaleur d'Alec et un bonus dans ce chapitre XD **

**Maia 0067: Tout le monde n'est pas dupe au jeu de Jocelyne, dans le chapitre les chaleurs d'Alec et un bonus. Je ne vous laisse pas vous reposer XD **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu as pu te reconstituer normalement car tu vas réduite en bouillir encore une fois, assume ta gourmandise XD **

**Alec Braton: "Hachi avec une bouée autour d'elle et Alec en train de préparer des cocktails glacée pendant que Satan était en train de crier à tout va" on sait soyez maudits et blablabla XD chapitre très chaud **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Jace grommela dans sa barbe sous le rire de tout le monde, il était coincé sous baby qui mâchouillait ses cheveux. Le félin lui lécha le visage ce qui le fit crier de dégoût, il feula narquoisement. Alec sourit narquoisement ce qui résonna avec son autre moitié d'âme, Isabelle rigola en se tenant le ventre avec Clary. Maryse et Robert arrivaient en même temps dans la pièce, la matriarche renifla en regardant son fils adoptif sous Baby, elle lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche après avoir joué avec le tigre ce qui le fit râler encore plus. Robert était amusé par la situation, il ne fit rien pour en venir en aide au blond. Il haussa simplement l'épaule, Jace préféra grommeler dans sa barbe. Alec se tourna vers ses parents plus vers son père qui lui remit des dossiers que l'enclave lui faisait parvenir, il leur fit signe de venir dans son bureau. Ils rentraient dans le bureau, Alec s'assit derrière son bureau pour lire les dossiers sous les explications de son père sur certains points, Maryse vérifia aussi certains dossiers administratifs de l'enclave. Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de s'entraîner avec Jace, elle évitait ses coups avant de commencer à flirter avec lui. Ils s'embrassaient et stoppaient l'entraînement pour sortir en amoureux, ils rentraient plus tard et restaient ensemble. Isabelle était en train de réparer une arme quand elle entendit les excuses de Simon qui ramenait le déjeuner pour elle, ils s'embrassèrent et mangèrent enfin plus pour Isabelle, le vampire buvait du sang. Ça fera un mois qu'Isabelle avait découvert le projet du feu céleste d'Aldertree qui voulait rendre toutes les créatures obscures terrestres, elle avait pu stopper le projet à temps. Aline l'avait aidée, plus tard l'ancien émissaire avait été banni d'Idris et emprisonné dans la cité silencieuse. Alec fut ravi après avoir entendu le jugement, Jace fut heureux également de la nouvelle. Magnus avait reniflé de dédain envers Aldertree, ce soir-là Alec s'était confié qu'il avait eu peur que le sorcier ait pu perdre sa magie qui était une partit de lui. Magnus l'avait rassuré et embrasser avant de lui faire l'amour, toute la nuit ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De retour au présent Robert termina ses explications sur l'enclave,

\- D'ailleurs Alec, je voudrais savoir quelque chose sur Aldertree lança Robert

\- Dis-moi demanda Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal pour que vous soyez aussi heureux de son emprisonnement interrogea Robert

Alec prit une grande inspiration en observant son père, il avala sa salive en le regardant.

\- Il a renvoyé Jace parce que Jace l'avait sauvé au lieu d'aller chercher l'épée mortelle lorsque Valentin a attaqué la cité silencieuse, puis il a rendu Izzy accro au Ying-Fen en échange d'avoir des informations sur Clary pour la surveiller. Pour ma part il a fait du mal à Raphaël Santiago qui est un proche très cher de Magnus raconta Alec

\- Il a fait tout ça sans que je ne le sache gronda Robert

\- Exactement papa, c'est pour ça qu'on est heureux qu'il soit emprisonné décréta Alec

Robert soupira longuement pour se calmer, Maryse posa la main sur le bras de son mari pour l'apaiser.

\- Heureusement qu'il est à la cité silencieusement et non dans les rues d'Idris, il aurait eu mon poing dans la figure déclara Robert

\- Ne parlons plus de ça à présent, tout est bien qui finit presque bien souffla Alec

\- Au sujet de Jonathan Morgenstern demanda Robert

\- Eh bien pour le moment Izzy est en train de faire des tests pour tester sur Clary répondit Maryse

\- Jocelyn le sait interrogea Robert

\- Non et pas besoin de la mettre au courant car elle va jouer les mères éplorées ironisa Maryse

Le patriarche hocha la tête et laissa son fils et sa femme travailler pour aller vers la salle des armes pour discuter avec sa fille, la mère et le fils se mirent au travail sur les dossiers. Pendant ce temps Magnus se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort au coucher du soleil, il fut accueilli par un vampire qui l'emmena vers le bureau de Raphaël. Le chef du clan sourit en le voyant,

\- Je suis content de te voir sourit Raphaël

\- Tu pouvais passer au loft tu sais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé demanda Magnus

\- J'aurai besoin que tu renforces les protections de l'hôtel, la dernière fois Camille a fait appel à un pathétique sorcier pour le faire, celui-ci l'a fait à moitié malgré que je lui ai conseillé de te prendre pour faire ce travail expliqua Raphaël

\- Mon chou, tu sais très bien que Camille a une fierté mal placée, elle n'aurait pas demandée mes services comme je l'aurai facturé très cher sourit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs en guise de paiement indiqua Raphaël en sortant des pots contenant des crocs de vampires et des cheveux.

\- Merci beaucoup mon sucre d'orge en même temps je voudrais te demander aussi une faveur proposa Magnus

Raphaël arqua un sourcil devant la demande de son père de cœur, le sorcier lui exposa ce qu'il avait en tête avant de partir pour le loft. Alec était déjà rentré et était allongé sur le divan caressant Président Miaou, le noiraud leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es rentré remarqua Alec

\- À l'instant, est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en venant s'asseoir auprès de lui

Le sorcier remarqua que son mari était pâle, il lui caressa la joue. L'archer posa sa main sur la main de Magnus et l'embrassa dans le creux de sa main,

\- Juste l'arrivé de mes chaleurs, cela me fatigue rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Rassure-toi je vais bien, comment était ta journée questionna Alec

\- Que des plaintes ! Je viens de l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël m'a demandé de renforcer les protections de l'hôtel car des terrestres veulent jouer les héros sans peur et sans reproches en se lançant dans les lieux relata Magnus

\- Nous avons le même problème avec certains terrestres il y a même des personnes qui se droguent à l'enceinte de l'institut en venant avec leur came signala Alec

\- Je vois, la drogue n'est pas quelque chose que je prendrais. J'ai aidé Camille avec son clan à une époque pour leur dépendance avec la cocaïne raconta Magnus

\- Camille était accro à la cocaïne mais je croyais que les vampires étaient des corps morts constata Alec

\- Elle buvait sur des personnes drogués, je les ai aidé à se sortir de là en échange elle disparaissait de ma vie définitivement déclara Magnus

Alec s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement, l'asiatique l'attira sur ses jambes. Ils s'embrassaient pendant plusieurs minutes quand le ventre d'Alec se mit à grogner, ils éclataient de rire ensemble.

\- Allons remplir ton estomac avant que tu ne tombes de faiblesse dans le lit pendant que je te fais l'amour ria Magnus

\- J'ai de l'endurance monsieur et croyez-moi vous le savez mieux que quiconque gloussa Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui en faisant un baiser esquimau, il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Peut-être que tu me fera une petite démonstration proposa Magnus

Alec sourit suggestivement avant de se lever en tirant la main de son mari vers la cuisine, ils firent à manger ensemble avant de dîner tous les deux. Ils firent une douche coquine et Alec s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus, ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front en pensant à ce qu'il comptait faire avec son mari. Plusieurs jours plus tard Alec s'équipa avec ses armes pour faire une mission avec Jace, Isabelle et Clary,

\- D'après les infos sur ce démon, il enlève les terrestres pour les dévorer. Il faudra faire attention à ses épines qui sont empoisonnées et peuvent nous tuer dans les prochaines minutes qui suivent alors Jace pas de blagues informa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais rester sage promit Jace

Isabelle était amusée devant la promesse factice de Jace sachant comment il était sur le champ de bataille, Clary lâcha un petit rire et suivit la fratrie vers l'endroit où le démon sévissait. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux le démon était en train de manger un terrestre, le directeur tira sur le démon pour attirer son attention. Le démon grogna avant de s'avancer vers lui, Jace sortit de l'obscurité pour sauter sur lui en sectionnant son bras qui fit réduit en cendre. Clary vint l'aider en lui tailladant quelques blessures, Isabelle le fouetta avec son fouet et protégea la rousse en même temps. Le noiraud tira sa flèche l'empêchant d'envoyer ses épines sur son parabataï, ce dernier usa d'une rune de force pour empaler le démon qui fut réduit en cendre. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et de fatigue,

\- Bon rentrons à l'institut déclara Alec en regardant sa fratrie et Clary

\- Ouais accepta Jace

Clary hocha la tête avec Izzy, celle-ci prit son téléphone ayant reçu un message. Elle répondit en marchant tout en souriant,

\- Un message de Simon demanda Alec

\- Oui, il me demandait où est-ce qu'on est souri Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Alec en marchant devant eux

Jace roula des yeux en regardant sa sœur qui ricanait malicieusement, la rousse sourit amusée de la situation. Le directeur marcha quand il entendit un bruit de moto venir dans leur direction, il leva les yeux pour voir un motard sur une moto démoniaque approcher d'eux. Le motard avait un casque noir pour ne pas montrer son visage, il roulait rapidement vers eux. Il ralentit légèrement avant d'agripper le maître-tigre par la chemise l'allongeant sur sa moto avant de rouler plus vite sous les yeux stupéfaits de Jace et de Clary, le blond tenta de courir derrière eux avant de se faire stopper par Isabelle.

\- Izzy, ce type vient d'enlever Alec alors il faut faire quelque chose gronda Jace

\- Ce type était Magnus, il est venu enlever Alec pour une soirée romantique. J'étais au courant avec maman, de plus c'était son message à lui que j'ai reçu pour nous dire où nous étions pour le récupérer expliqua Isabelle

Jace fit un regard blasé avant de marcher vers l'institut en grommelant que son beau-frère était un connard pervers, les filles étaient amusées par son grognement. Au même moment Alec attendit que le motard cesse de rouler pour le repousser et savoir son identité, la vitesse de la moto l'empêchait de sentir l'odeur du motard en question. Ils s'arrêtaient sur le toit d'un immeuble, Alec put se redresser et prendre son arme dans ses bottes pour le menacer.

\- Sachez que c'est un crime très grave d'avoir enlevé le directeur de l'institut de New York, surtout que je suis le mari du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus Bane menaça Alec

Le motard le regarda et gloussa avant de retirer lentement le casque pour révéler son identité, le noiraud abaissa son arme en voyant son mari devant lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'enclave en a quelque chose à faire que j'ai enlevé mon mari pour l'avoir avec moi sourit Magnus

\- C'était toi sous le casque, tu aurais dû me le dire j'ai cru n'importe quoi grogna Alec

\- Et gâcher la surprise ? Alors non et d'ailleurs ta mère et ta sœur étaient au courant que j'allais t'enlever pour avoir une nuit romantique avec mon mari sourit Magnus

Alec fondit devant les mots de son mari, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il recula en voyant la tenue de son amant, Magnus était habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon en cuir noir avec des bottes de motards.

\- Tu as cette moto pendant combien de temps demanda Alec

\- Toute la nuit sourit Magnus

\- Tu m'emmène faire un tour gloussa Alec en se mettant derrière lui

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus

Le sorcier fit ronfler la moto avant de s'envoler sur un autre toit, Alec apprécia le moment avec son mari et il glissa ses mains sous sa veste pour caresser sa peau. Magnus l'emmena vers une plage déserte, il gara la moto en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici demanda Alec

\- Ça te dirait un petit bain de minuit proposa Magnus

Alec descendit de la moto avant d'aller vers la plage en se déshabillant sous les yeux plein de convoitise de son sorcier, ce dernier le suivit rapidement. Ils allèrent se baigner dans l'eau, le maître-tigre se rapprocha de son mari pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils allaient sur le bord de la plage, l'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un drap et allongea son amant dessus. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le dompteur dévia ses lèvres dans son cou léchant l'eau salée de la mer sur la peau d'Alec. Il fit plusieurs suçons et le marqua de quelques morsures, il descendit vers le torse en continuant à laper chaque goutte d'eau salée. Il prit un téton dans sa bouche et le téta, avec sa main il pinça l'autre. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts, il le prit dans sa bouche aussi. Au bout d'un moment il s'en lassa et caressa le corps humide du chasseur, il arriva vers l'érection qu'il prit en bouche et renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans son gorge. Magnus stimula ses muscles autour du gland avant de se retirer, il lubrifia ses doigts pour les insérer dans l'intimité de son amant. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en agrippant le drap sous le plaisir, l'asiatique retira ses doigts et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa avant de le posséder d'un coup de rein, l'immortel commença à bouger ses hanches. Le chasseur gémit de plaisir en appuyant ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, ils s'embrassaient dans un baiser bâclé. Magnus s'ajusta un peu pour frapper la prostate d'Alec qui se mit à crier de plaisir, il bougea de plus en plus vite. Le noiraud eut les yeux révulsés avant de se mettre à jouir en criant le nom de son amant, ce dernier donna quelques coups de reins avant de se déverser en s'effondrant sur Alec. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, le dompteur lui caressa le visage avec amour.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent sur la plage. Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui était en train de l'embrasser sur la tempe, ils étaient assis contre un muret. Le sorcier les avaient enroulés tous les deux dans une couverture qui faisait face à la mer pour qu'ils puissent regarder le soleil se lever,

\- J'ai toujours voulu voir le lever du soleil avec toi sourit Magnus

\- C'est un spectacle à admirer gloussa Alec

Ils regardaient le soleil se lever ensemble avant de partir après s'être rhabillé, ils allaient dans leur appartement pour s'endormir de nouveau. Un peu plus tard Alec repartit vers l'institut, Jace et Isabelle étaient dans la salle des opérations et le regardait amusés.

\- Alors la soirée a été chaude taquina Isabelle

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Izzy rougit Alec

\- Allez quoi ? Magnus t'a fait une virée en moto démoniaque pour terminer dans un lit non demanda Isabelle

\- Tu n'as pas de travail à faire gronda Alec

\- Quand même il est vraiment un sale pervers gronda Jace

Le noiraud roula des yeux devant le grondement de son parabataï, il sourit amuser en faisant apparaître Baby qui sauta sur le blond qui se mit à râler en voyant le tigre sur son dos. Maryse les rejoins avec la tablette et la confia à son fils,

\- Jace, quand tu auras finis de jouer avec Baby, va prendre une douche ordonna Maryse

\- Comme si je le faisais exprès railla Jace

Alec ria avant de partir vers son bureau, baby sortit du dos de Jace à son grand soulagement. Un moment plus tard ils furent rassemblés dans une pièce, Isabelle avait une aiguille contenant le feu céleste. Jace, Clary et Alec étaient présents avec Maryse,

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace et j'ai plein de doute, es-tu sûre de toi Clary, sûre de vouloir faire ça questionna Isabelle

Des chasseurs amenèrent Jonathan, ce dernier regarda sa sœur et les autres. Il leur lança un regard plein de haine, la rousse s'assit en face de son frère avec un regard plein de détermination.

\- Clary, ne fais pas ça. Ils essayent de nous séparer, n'oublie pas que tu es la princesse qui était censé me libérer déclara Jonathan

\- Vas-y Izzy je suis prête déclara Clary en montrant la rune démoniaque

Jonathan fut bâillonner par Jace et fut tenu par des chasseurs, la jeune brune planta l'aiguille en injectant le feu céleste sur la rune. Clary se mit à crier de douleur sous l'intensité du feu céleste, Jonathan se mit à crier aussi. Ils convulsaient tous les deux en même temps, ils s'évanouir sous la douleur puis revinrent à eux quelques instants plus tard mais la rune était toujours présente.

\- C'était censé marcher pourtant s'écria Isabelle

\- On dirait que Lilith avait raison en disant que l'épée glorieuse était l'unique moyen de les séparer déclara Maryse

\- Ramener Jonathan Morgenstern dans sa cellule et Jace accompagne Clary dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose ordonna Alec

\- Très bien répondit Jace en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras

Alec alla dans son bureau suivit de sa mère et de sa sœur, il s'installa sur sa chaise et fit face aux deux femmes.

\- Alec, je te jure que normalement ça aurait dû marcher se défendit Isabelle

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Izzy, mais maman a raison en disant que seule l'épée Glorieuse peut le faire. Le seul souci c'est comment faire déclara Alec

Isabelle claqua des doigts avec un regard déterminé,

\- Je crois savoir mais il me faut du temps pour confirmer ce que j'avance demanda Isabelle

\- Très bien mais fait vite pour libérer Clary de cette rune, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps la rune va influencer sur son état mental déclara Alec

Sa sœur hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en laissa sa mère avec son frère, Maryse observa son fils. Alec se leva,

\- Maman, je vais te demander une chose assez délicate à faire demanda Alec

\- Surveillez Clary, je savais que tu allais me demander ça. Ne t'inquiète pas je garderai un œil sur elle rassura Maryse

Alec sourit et acquiesça en regardant sa mère, il retourna dans son travail. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla avec la douleur familière de sa chaleur, il haleta violemment en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Magnus était dans son atelier quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur provenant de son amant, il le rejoignit et le vit se cacher sous les draps.

\- Alexander appela Magnus

\- Va-t'en, je suis redevenu monstrueux sanglota Alec sous la couette

L'asiatique comprit que celui-ci était de nouveau en chaleur, il tira la couette pour regarder le visage de son amant. Alec avait de nouveau ses oreilles de tigres et ses fines moustaches, il avait ses griffes et sa queue qui bougeait sur le lit.

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour, laisse-moi te prouver que tu es désirable pour moi proposa Magnus

Magnus engloba le visage d'Alec entre ses mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il l'allongea sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit des suçons, il mordilla sa clavicule et embrassa les runes sur ses pectoraux. Il lécha un téton lentement, le prit en bouche et le téta. Il pinça l'autre téton avec ses doigts, il délaissa le téton pour prendre son jumeau en bouche. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le ventre de son amant en l'embrassant, il mima l'acte avec le nombril d'Alec. L'immortel se redressa pour s'installer entre les jambes de son amant, il prit l'érection dans sa bouche. Il la suçota avant de mordiller les veines, il renfloua un réflexe nauséeux pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il contracta ses muscles dans sa gorge pour stimuler le gland de son mari, il se retira et vint l'embrasser.

\- Retourne-toi souffla Magnus

Alec se retourna sur le ventre et gémit en griffant les draps sous le plaisir que son amant était en train de lui donner, Magnus avait effleuré son dos avec ses lèvres. Il écarta ses deux globes de chairs pour lentement voir son intimité, il glissa sa langue dessus. Il inséra l'organe dans l'intimité de son amant, massa la prostate de l'extérieur avec sa main faisant crier Alec de plaisir. Il inséra son doigt dans l'intimité humidifié du maître-tigre, en rajouta deux autres et les fit bouger. Il les retira avant de le retourner pour qu'Alec soit face à lui, il l'embrassa sensuellement en le pénétrant d'un coup de rein. L'hybride gémit de plaisir et griffa le dos de son amant, ce dernier bougea lentement en lui avant d'accélérer ses mouvements de reins. Il s'ajusta en frappant la perle de plaisir du chasseur, il se redressa pour le pénétrer encore en poursuivant sa maltraitance sur le paquet de nerfs de l'archer. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière se déversant sur son estomac, Magnus jouit à son tour peu après dans un grognement de jouissance. Alec était essoufflé et lui caressa la joue avec amour, le sorcier se retira de lui en se basculant sur le côté.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, Alec se leva et se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Il stimula le sexe ramolli de son mari avant de le faire glisser en lui, il l'enfonça en lui avant de rebondir plusieurs fois en criant de plaisir. Magnus se redressa et l'embrassa sur le torse en le guidant pour donner des coups de reins, il toucha la base de la queue d'Alec qui se mit à cambrer violemment avant de jouir aussitôt. Il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de jouir à son tour, ils s'effondraient tous les deux sur le lit, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois. Ils allaient dans la douche, Magnus porta son amant dans ses bras le collant contre la paroi de la douche et lui fit l'amour encore une fois. Plus tard Alec était en train de rejeter sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Magnus qui lui donnait des coups de reins sur le côté, le noiraud mit la main sur la cuisse du sorcier pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus de lui. Il se déversa sur les draps dans un cri de jouissance, Magnus vint à son tour en le mordant dans le cou.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent un peu pour se reposer, le sorcier ne remarqua pas sa magie devenir rouge et crépiter sur ses doigts. Durant ses cinq jours ils firent l'amour ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et se doucher, le sixième jour Alec était en train de dormir et avait repris son apparence normale. Il sentit les draps qui contenaient leurs deux odeurs, il se leva et vit Magnus emmener un plateau de petit déjeuner.

\- Petit déjeuner au lit proposa Magnus

\- J'ai faim sourit Alec

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils s'embrassaient et se reposaient, plus pour Alec. Quatre semaines plus tard Alec était dans son bureau en train de signer des documents, sa mère entra dans le bureau pour lui donner une copie de demande de permission. Il la signa avant de se lever, il sentit un vertige le prendre soudainement avant de s'asseoir, il soupira de fatigue.

\- Ça va chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Juste un vertige rassura Alec

\- As-tu mangé récemment demanda Maryse

\- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné répondit Alec

\- Eh ben voilà allez viens je vais te faire un sandwich en même temps on va discuter sur l'inventaire des équipements proposa Maryse

Ils allaient manger, Alec mangea normalement et se sentit un peu mieux. Il suivit sa mère pour faire l'inventaire, au bout d'un moment son vertige reprit le dessus.

\- Alec, qu'en penses-tu de…Alec interpella Maryse

Alec n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa mère qu'il s'évanouit sous ses yeux, elle paniqua et appela un chasseur pour emmener son fils à l'infirmerie. Le directeur se réveilla en passant une main sur son visage,

\- Tout va bien chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Tu t'es évanouis dans la salle des équipements, je te conseille de rentrer pour te reposer conseilla Maryse

\- Pourtant je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Alexander, ne discute pas rentre chez toi ordonna Maryse

Alec grimaça et hocha la tête, il rentra chez lui pour se reposer. Il expliqua la situation à Magnus, le lendemain Alec se leva en pleine forme et marcha vers la cuisine pour faire un petit déjeuner pour son mari. Il commença à faire des œufs avec du bacon quand l'odeur lui donna des nausées, il courut dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

\- Alexander appela Magnus en le rejoignant

\- Je crois que vais rester un peu ici, je ne me sens pas très bien pâlit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fureur de Maryse et l'épée Glorieuse. Bisous glacés. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Dans ce chapitre ça se confirme pour les fruits XD La prochaine je te livrerai les icebergs XD **

**Lavigne 126: Concernant ta demande je le ferrai XD allez demain encore chapitre chaud **

**Alec Barton: "Satan tomba dans l'eau avant de se faire cogner la tête par un autre bateau " Ah je crois qu'on a cogné contre un rocher ah non c'est l'ancêtre XD allez chapitre que tu vas beaucoup aimer **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Magnus frotta le dos de son mari qui régurgitait ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en vomissant. Il toussa avant se redresser pâle, son mari tira la chasse d'eau et l'aida à se débarbouiller et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Le sorcier alla mouiller un gant humide pour le mettre sur le front d'Alec qui le remercia, le gant frais lui fit du bien. Magnus l'embrassa chastement avant d'aller faire du thé, il ramena une tasse pour lui. L'archer but la tasse pour se sentir mieux, l'asiatique l'embrassa et lui conseilla de se reposer un peu. Alec sourit et se reposa, Magnus appela sa belle-mère pour la prévenir de l'absence d'Alec Maryse s'inquiéta en entendant qu'il était encore malade. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla un peu mieux et fit du thé et mangea quelques biscottes avant de se diriger vers l'institut, sa mère était heureuse de le voir sur pied après ses derniers jours en piteux état. Il fit son travail correctement avant de se lever pour aller manger, il discuta avec sa mère à propos du travail. Ils entraient dans la cuisine, Isabelle était en train de cuisiner. Alec grimaça et eut un soupir de soulagement quand sa mère reprit le flambeau, il en profita pour appeler son parabataï. Jace était en train de s'entraîner avec un sac de boxe, le directeur s'avança en l'appelant quand un vertige le prit encore une fois. Jace eut le temps d'attraper son frère dans ses bras avant d'appeler sa mère, il le porta dans son ancienne chambre. Ça faisait un mois qu'Alec avait des vertiges, des maux de têtes et des nausées matinales, ils étaient inquiets à son sujet. Alec les rassura, en leur disant qu'il avait surement chopé un virus et qu'il s'était épuisé à force de chercher une solution pour Clary, il refusait catégoriquement que Catarina ou une autre personne ne l'ausculte car d'après lui il se sentait mieux après ce moment de faiblesse. Magnus ne voulait pas forcer son mari pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas en dépit du fait qu'il était inquiet à son sujet, il le voyait manger énormément la veille pour tout vomir le lendemain. De retour au présent Jace était au chevet d'Alec en lui frottant la main, il passa sa stèle sur la rune de guérison de l'archer. Maryse entra dans la pièce avec Isabelle, elles étaient inquiètes. Alec se réveilla en grimaçant,

\- Que s'est-il passé interrogea Alec

\- Tu t'es évanouis dans la salle d'entraînement, c'est la troisième fois que tu t'évanouis répondit Jace

\- Je vais bien, juste que je n'avais pas mangé rassura Alec

\- Tu as peut-être raison vu que tu es pâle, je vais récupérer ton repas décréta Maryse en sortant de la chambre

Alec se rallongea sur le lit en posant la main sur sa tête en sentant une migraine pointer,

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Magnus proposa Isabelle

\- Non pas besoin de l'informer, il est avec un client en ce moment. Je ne veux pas le déranger pour le moment refusa Alec

\- Comme tu veux répondit Jace

Maryse arriva avec un plateau repas, l'odeur de la nourriture donna envie de vomir à Alec qui se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Jace le rejoint soutenant sa tête, après ça il l'aida à se débarbouiller.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Non, maman rapporte ce plateau là-bas, je préfère manger plus tard grimaça Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que j'ai fait ton plat préféré souligna Maryse

\- Ça me donne mal au cœur déglutit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

Izzy et Jace fronçaient les sourcils en observant leur frère, ce dernier mangeait toujours son plat préféré même malade. Alec passa une main sur son visage,

\- Ce n'est pas normal tout ça, d'habitude tu manges toujours même quand tu es malade remarqua Isabelle

\- Je n'en sais rien, je crois que je vais rentrer au loft pensa Alec

Maryse revint avec une boîte dans sa main, elle avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Avant que tu partes, je veux que tu essayes ça demanda Maryse en lui donnant la boîte

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est maman demanda Alec

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard maintenant va faire pipi sur le bâtonnet déclara Maryse en le forçant aller à dans la salle de bain

Alec prit la boîte et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ses autres enfants curieux regardaient leur mère.

\- Maman, tu lui as donné quoi à Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Je connais les symptômes qu'à votre frère et je veux être sûre de mes soupçons répondit Maryse en souriant légèrement

Ils se regardaient entre eux et attendirent un moment, l'archer ressortit et donna le bâtonnet à sa mère qui le vérifia.

\- Maman tu pourrais me dire ce que j'ai demanda Alec

Maryse regarda le bâtonner avec un air de joie sur le visage, elle embrassa son fils sur le visage plusieurs fois en l'enlaçant.

\- Mamans qu'est-ce que j'ai demanda Alec

\- Eh bien mon chéri, tu es enceinte avoua Maryse

\- QUOI s'exclama Alec interloqué

Sa fratrie était aussi interloquée que lui, le noiraud posa une main sur son ventre plat encore sous le choc.

\- Ça ne se peut pas qu'Alec soit enceinte vu que c'est un homme et de plus Magnus est censé être stérile signala Jace

\- Je te rappelle qu'Alec a ses chaleurs ce qui signifie qu'il est prédisposer à avoir des enfants et quant à Magnus je ne sais pas répondit Maryse en se tournant vers son fils

Alec reprit conscience en voyant que les membres de sa famille le regardait avec insistance, il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est l'enfant de Magnus, je ne l'ai jamais trompé gronda Alec

\- Très bien mais quand bien même je vais être tata se réjouit Isabelle en sautillant

La jeune femme prit son frère dans ses bras en le serrant, Jace vint tapoter son épaule en souriant. Ils se réjouissaient de la nouvelle, Maryse essuya une petite larme de joie discrètement. Alec rentra au loft et vit que son mari était absent, il toucha son ventre plat et sourit. Il alla préparer le dîner pour son mari, il s'assit dans le canapé en caressant son ventre avec amour. Président Miaou sauta sur le canapé et s'enroula près du ventre plat d'Alec, ce dernier sourit en voyant le comportement du chat. Plus tard Magnus rentra au loft,

\- Je suis rentré signala Magnus

\- Bonsoir sourit Alec

\- Tu es rentré de bonne heure remarqua Magnus

\- Maman m'a permis de rentre de bonne heure sourit Alec

Magnus s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue inquiet, le noiraud lui mit sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, viens on va dîner sourit Alec

Ils mangèrent tout en se racontant leur journée respective, ils allaient dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Alec se mordit les lèvres, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour revenir avec un paquet cadeau.

\- C'est pour toi déclara Alec

\- Oh mon amour, il ne fallait pas souffla Magnus en prenant le paquet cadeau

Le sorcier l'ouvrit et découvrit quelque chose qui le rendit confus, il tourna le bâtonnet de grossesse dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Magnus

\- D'après ma mère c'est un test de grossesse révéla Alec

Magnus regarda le bâton et son amant avant de le regarder surpris, il cligna des yeux.

\- Je suis enceinte, c'est le tien Magnus. Je veux garder le bébé, je sais pour le prix de ton père mais je veux le garder. Il est une partie de moi et de toi, il ne sera pas l'instrument de vengeance de qui que soit. Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux si tu ne veux pas de l'enfant, je…je…je partirai loin de toi avec cet enfant si tu ne veux plus de nous sanglota Alec étant sur les nerfs de la décision de son mari

Magnus se leva et le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa amoureusement et le serra en le consolant.

\- Chut, mon amour. Calme-toi, je ne sais pas quel est le crétin qui t'a mis cette idée en tête mais je ne choisirai jamais entre vous deux, je t'aime. Tu m'as donné une preuve d'amour inestimable, je sais pour l'échange de mon père, mais je m'en fous de lui consola Magnus

\- Alors tu veux l'élever avec moi demanda Alec à travers ses larmes

\- Si tu me promets de dire à ton écervelé de parabataï de ne pas planifier les futurs entraînements de notre enfant alors qu'il est encore bébé proposa Magnus

\- D'accord ria Alec

Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, Alec cria de joie et éclata de rire.

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé se réjouit Magnus

L'asiatique porta son amant jusqu'à la chambre et le jeta sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit son mari en train de caresser le ventre plat avec amour, il sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux de Magnus.

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois déjà là mon petit pépin d'orange gloussa Magnus

\- Pépin d'orange questionna Alec

\- Oui, il ou elle sera mon petit pépin d'orange répondit Magnus en embrassant le ventre plat

Alec rigola et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le sorcier dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et lui fit plein de bisous ce qui le fit rire. Plus tard le directeur se rendit à l'institut, sa mère l'attendait dans la salle des opérations. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise, Maryse lui fit le topo du travail qu'elle avait effectuée et ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tu as reçu un email de Jia qui t'invite à participer à une réunion à Idris, je te laisse lui répondre si tu veux participer ou pas ensuite les sœurs de fer vont nous envoyer les stocks d'armes que tu avais commandés. Seuls les stèles seront un peu en retard car les sœurs ont envoyés les derniers stocks à l'institut du Caire commenta Maryse en lui confiant la tablette

\- Concernant les patrouilles demanda Alec

\- Je voulais savoir pour ta décision sur les changements de patrouille essentiellement pour Jace répondit Maryse

Alec grimaça légèrement en regardant la liste des équipes de patrouille, il se mit à réfléchir longuement pour son parabataï.

\- Je devrais lui en parler, comme je ne peux plus me rendre sur le terrain pour le moment. Convoque-le, aussi pour Clary as-tu remarqué des changements demanda Alec

\- Pas le moindre changement pour le moment mais je continue de la surveiller répondit Maryse

Le directeur hocha la tête et commença son travail, la matriarche était sur le point de partir quand son fils l'interpella.

\- Maman, as-tu contacté papa par hasard interrogea Alec

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas encore contacté et c'est à propos de ta grossesse n'est-ce pas conclu Maryse

\- Je voudrais lui annoncer moi-même si tu permets proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr chéri, je te laisse je t'emmènerai à manger plus tard. Par contre demain je vais aller faire du shopping avec ta sœur pour le bébé déclara Maryse

\- Maman, ce n'est encore qu'un embryon pour le moment décréta Alec

Maryse sortit de la pièce en gloussant sans répondre à son fils, il soupira et se plongea dans son travail de directeur. Plus tard sa mère lui amena un bol de soupe, l'odeur légère de la soupe ne lui donna pas de nausées.

\- J'ai fait cette soupe pour toi, ta grand-mère me l'a faite quand je suis tombé enceinte de toi sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Le noiraud mangea son repas en discutant avec sa mère, il rentra à la fin de la journée chez lui. Quelques jours plus tard Robert se rendit à l'institut pour remettre certaines informations à son fils, ce dernier avait contacté son mari pour dire la nouvelle au patriarche qui n'était pas au courant de la situation de son fils. Robert était dans le bureau en train de donner les informations à son fils, Magnus entra dans le bureau avec un paquet cadeau.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Robert

\- Bonjour Robert, tenez c'est pour vous de la part d'Alexander et de moi salua Magnus en lui remettant le paquet cadeau

\- Il ne fallait pas vous deux souffla Robert en prenant le paquet

Le patriarche prit le paquet et l'ouvrit sur un t-shirt, Maryse riait d'avance sachant la tête de son mari en lisant le message sur le t-shirt.

\- Vous deux, je ne pourrais pas mettre ce genre de vêtement à Idris constata Robert

\- Il y a un message pour toi dessus mais je pense que tu vas aimer le porter sourit Alec en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son mari

Robert le retourna à l'endroit pour le lire, il fronça les sourcils à sa lecture. Il leva la tête les yeux écarquillés,

\- Je suis un grand-père chasseur c'est comme un grand-père mais encore plus cool. NON dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai c'est impossible, comment…enfin…vous deux…par l'ange bafouilla Robert encore sous le choc

\- Pour moi rien de plus normal vu que j'avais pris les caractéristique d'un tigre révéla Alec

\- Pour ma part mon père m'a donné de la puissance de ce fait j'ai eu un coup de pouce côté hormones expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord ça veut dire que je vais être grand-père demanda Robert

\- Oui tu vas être grand-père papa sourit Alec

Robert se leva et se mit à sautiller de joie, il prit sa femme dans ses bras avant de sourire. Il alla se changer pour mettre le t-shirt, beaucoup plus tard Jia et Imogène le félicitaient par visioconférence ayant appris par Robert qui déambulait dans les rues d'Idris avec le t-shirt. Jace, Isabelle et Clary se rendirent dans un endroit pour fouiller et trouver quelques indices sur l'épée des Morgenstern, ils furent attaqués par des démons Shax. L'un d'eux envoya Clary contre le mur, celle-ci inconsciente fut plongée dans son esprit.

\- Clary, rejoins-moi proposa Jonathan en lui tendant la main

Elle était sur le point de prendre la main de son frère quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle, elle se tourna pour voir Jace derrière elle qui ouvrait ses ailes banches alors que Jonathan avait des ailes noires.

\- Clary, je suis ta seule famille dans ce monde, viens avec moi supplia Jonathan

Elle prit la main de son frère ce qui attrista le Jace de son esprit, elle se réveilla et ses yeux devinrent noirs sans expression et froid. Elle sourit perfidement avant de se relever en reprenant une attitude normale,

\- Ça va Clary s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien sourit Clary

Ils rentraient à l'institut bredouille, quelques heures plus tard l'institut fut pénétré par la même fée au service de Jonathan qui tenta de le tuer. Alec et les autres arrivaient à temps pour le sauver, Clary dessina une rune dans la paume de sa main avant de la lancer.

\- CLARY NON cria Jace

La rousse lui sourit avant de prendre la main de son frère pour s'enfuir dans le portail qu'elle venait de faire,

\- La rune à une influence sur son esprit déclara Maryse

Ils allaient dans le bureau pour essayer de trouver une solution pour libérer Clary de la rune, Isabelle appela Luke qui arriva avec Jocelyn.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LAISSER ÇA ARRIVER ? JE CROYAIS QUE CLARY ÉTAIT EN SÉCURITE AVEC VOUS, VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS STOPPÉ ET MAINTENANT ELLE EST AVEC JONATHAN ET PAR L'ANGE QUI SAIS CE QU'IL LUI FERA fulmina Jocelyn

\- On a tout tenté de faire tout notre possible pour l'aider Jocelyn, tu oses nous crier dessus alors que tu n'étais pas fichu d'être là pour elle s'énerva Alec

Baby jaillit de son corps et grogna contre la rousse, Jocelyn s'approcha d'Alec en le fusillant du regard.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert durant ses années gronda Jocelyn

\- Des années ? Ne me fais pas rire Jocelyn, fais-nous une faveur arrête de jouer à la victime de Valentin. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, tu as abandonné ton fils à son sort et ensuite tu as enlevé des souvenirs à ta fille avant de l'abandonner à son sort elle aussi. Qui me dit que tu n'as pas mis le feu au manoir des Fairchirld pour te débarrasser de tes erreurs avec Valentin cracha Alec

\- ESPÈCE DE…commença Jocelyn

Jocelyn leva la main pour gifler Alec quand une main la retient dans son geste, Maryse passa devant son fils en tenant la main de la rousse. Elle la relâcha avant de la gifler à la place, tout le monde fut stupéfait à part Jocelyn et Maryse. Jocelyn la regarda avec effarement,

\- Ne pense même pas à gifler mon fils Jocelyn, Alec à raison sur toute la ligne te concernant. Tu n'es pas fichu de protéger tes enfants comme il faut, n'ose pas nier que tu ne savais rien sur les expériences de Valentin. Au lieu de le dénoncer à l'enclave, tu t'es enfui comme la lâche que tu es. Tu oses dire que tu es une victime de Valentin, ne me fais pas rire Jocelyn. Regarde-toi dans un miroir et répète cette phrase à toi-même, tu n'es pas une victime. Tu es juste une lâche, tu as enlevé les souvenirs de Clary avant de la laisser seule dans le monde obscur sans rien lui dire. Je peux comprendre quand elle était enfant mais tu aurais dû lui expliquer lorsqu'elle était en âge de comprendre. Mais tu n'as rien fait pour remédier à ça, tu nous accuse de ne rien faire pour elle et toi alors ? TU T'ES TERRER DANS TON COIN ALORS QU'ELLE AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI SA MÈRE, ALORS NE VIENS PAS ICI NOUS FAIRE LA MORALE, fulmina Maryse

Jocelyn mit la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot devant les mots durs de Maryse, Luke voulu s'approcher pour consoler sa fiancée quand la matriarche leva la main vers lui pour le stopper.

\- Laisse-la apprendre de ses erreurs, elle est une adulte et par-dessus le marché une mère alors cesse de la gâter déclara Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Luke

L'Alpha se tourna vers Isabelle, elle l'invita dans la salle des armes. Il lui donna les outils de sa défunte mère,

\- Ça pourrait être utile pour faire l'arme en question décréta Luke

\- Merci Luke remercia Isabelle

Un moment plus tard Simon entra dans la salle des armes pour venir voir sa petite amie qui l'avait appelée,

\- Tu m'as appelé demanda Simon

\- Oui, comme Jace est partit en mission. J'aurai besoin de ton sang comme tu as ingéré le sang de Jace, j'ai besoin du sang d'un ange expliqua Isabelle

\- Et pourquoi pas Alec ? Il est un descendant d'un ange enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu demanda Simon

\- Pour le moment je ne sais pas pour Alec sur son pouvoir, alors c'est à toi que revient la charge répondit Isabelle

\- Bon d'accord mais à une seule condition interrogea Simon sérieux

\- Vas-y répondit Isabelle

\- L'aiguille elle est grosse comment interrogea Simon

Isabelle éclata de rire en regardant son petit ami, elle l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans l'infirmerie pour lui faire une prise de sang. Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de sourire à côté de Jonathan,

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi sourit Jonathan

\- Ah bon demanda Clary

\- L'épée des Morgenstern, elle est avec la reine des fées. J'ai appris que Valentin lui avait donné en échange de certains de ses soldats, mais au dernier moment elle a retourné sa veste typique des fées déclara Jonathan

\- Grâce à Alec tout ça, il a réussi à émouvoir tout le monde avec son discours. Qu'importe à présent il est en cloque ricana Clary

\- Il est enceinte et qui est le père interrogea Jonathan

Clary lui expliqua pour les quatre gardiens d'Ishgar avec la paternité de Magnus, Jonathan était intéressé par le futur enfant. Ils mirent en place un plan pour enlever l'enfant après l'accouchement d'Alec et envoyèrent un message de feu à la reine des fées. La reine en profita pour prévenir l'institut de l'échange qui allait avoir lieu avec les deux Morgenstern, Alec informa tout le monde et mit au point un plan pour séparer les deux et ainsi réussir à retirer la rune sur Clary.

\- Attends une minute tu vas venir avec nous questionna Jace

\- Bien sûr que je vais venir, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça questionna Alec à son tour

\- Alec tu es enceint et tu risques de perdre le bébé en allant sur le terrain en affrontant Jonathan et Clary ensemble avertis Jace

\- Je ferai attention et puis je resterai en retrait le temps que vous libériez Clary rassura Alec

Jace se tourna vers Maryse qui haussa les épaules, elle avait tenté de convaincre son fils à son tour mais ce dernier était une tête de mule. Le blond décida d'appeler son dernier allié pour empêcher l'archer de venir avec eux, Magnus débarqua à l'institut.

\- ALEXANDER appela Magnus mécontent

Alec leva les yeux et fusilla Jace du regard, il entraîna son mari dans son bureau. Magnus lui fit face en colère,

\- Tu ne pars pas faire cette mission, c'est trop dangereux dans ton état actuel gronda Magnus

Le noiraud le laissa parler pendant un moment avant de s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline,

\- Si tu crois que me séduire pour te laisser partir va marcher tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil souffla Magnus

\- Tu crois ça ? Dans un quart d'heure tu vas me dire oui et tu voudras venir avec moi déclara Alec avec un sourire taquin

\- Oh que non toutes tes tentatives sont d'avance vouées à l'échec car je refuse que tu aille là-bas gronda Magnus

Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec était en train de marcher avec Magnus et Jace ainsi qu'Isabelle qui avait finis l'épée Glorieuse,

\- Je croyais que tu devais l'empêcher de venir avec nous gronda Jace

Magnus roula des yeux devant le grognement de son beau-frère, Isabelle sourit amusée alors qu'Alec préféra avancer en marchant devant eux.

\- Je l'ai fait figure-toi mais ton parabataï a été très persuasif et j'ai dû accepter malgré moi expliqua Magnus

\- Dis-moi quel argument il t'a exposé pour que tu acceptes ainsi demanda Isabelle

\- Il m'a fait une pipe et je peux vous dire qu'Alexander est très doué à ça, que voulez-vous je ne suis qu'un homme se défendit Magnus

\- Juste parce qu'il t'allumé le cigare tu acceptes railla Jace

Le sorcier sourit mesquin ce qui fit râler encore une fois le blond, ils se rendirent sur le lieu de l'échange. Jonathan était en train de menacer la reine des fées qui ordonna à ses chevaliers de leur remettre l'épée,

\- Vérifie si c'est l'épée des Morgenstern décréta Jonathan

Clary prit l'épée et la vérifia en la levant en l'air, elle sourit sournoisement en voyant l'épée de sa famille dans ses mains.

\- C'est la vraie épée des Morgenstern mon frère déclara Clary

\- Tu n'es pas une Morgenstern mais une Fairchirld rectifia Jace

Les deux Morgenstern se tournaient vers eux, Alec resta en retrait faisant sortir Baby qui grognait de son corps.

\- Tiens donc des insectes rampants, cracha Clary

\- Bonjour Clary la forme ironisa Alec ne les lâchant pas des yeux

\- Tu aurais dû rester à l'institut, tu risques de perdre ton bébé avec moi ricana Clary

\- Ça biscuit ça m'étonnerai car rune ou pas je te cramerai si tu oses toucher à un seul brin de ses cheveux menaça Magnus en lui montrant ses flammes rouges

Clary tiqua avant de sauter sur eux, Isabelle se mit devant eux avec l'épée Glorieuse. Les deux femmes commençaient à se battre l'une contre l'autre, pendant ce temps Magnus et Jace se battaient contre Jonathan. Alec resta en retrait avec son arc et ses flèches, le sorcier réussit à emprisonner le Morgenstern dans sa magie.

\- Va rejoindre Isabelle déclara Magnus

\- J'y vais souligna Jace

Le blond usa de sa rune de vitesse, Simon était déjà sur les lieux pour empêcher Clary de tuer Isabelle. Jace prit l'épée et sauta avant d'empaler la rousse sur la rune, elle hurla de douleur en sentant son lien avec Jonathan se briser.

\- JONATHAN cria Clary

\- CLARY cria Jonathan à son tour

Jonathan se dégagea en ouvrant ses ailes noires, il prit l'épée des Morgenstern avant de s'enfuir. Les autres étaient soulagés de voir la rousse retrouvés ses sens, Alec les rejoignit et prit son mari dans ses bras.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une sœur protectrice et les sautes d'humeur d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Pour le moment moment de paix avant la tempête et les fous-rires garantit dans ce chapitre**

**Lavigne 126: Je ferrai ce que tu m'as demandé et j'espère que tu vas apprécier le chapitre que j'ai fait qui est très chaud parce que je compte bien faire un chapitre plein de lemons assez chaux comme le chapitre 28 XD **

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas peu-être que je ferrai une fics où il y aura le couple Maryse/Luke XD allez four garantit dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Magnus se réveilla en sentant la place vide tiède de son mari, il l'entendit en train de vomir dans la salle de bain. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour le soutenir la tête, il l'aida à se débarbouiller et le fit allonger sur le lit. Il claqua des doigts pour lui donner une tasse de thé pour les nausées, Alec le but et se sentit mieux après avoir bu quelques gorgées. Le sorcier passa une main sur les cheveux de son amant qui soupira de soulagement, il s'allongea près de lui en posant la main sur le ventre plat d'Alec. Les deux gloussaient et commençaient à imaginer à quoi leur enfant ressemblera plus tard, ils passèrent la mâtinée au lit. Dans l'après-midi le noiraud se leva et alla à l'institut par portail, il arriva pour voir son parabataï lui sourire. Il se rendit dans le bureau directorial, il vit sa mère à sa place en train de d'archiver certains dossiers pour lui et contrôler la gestion. Alec s'assit à son bureau en souriant à sa mère, elle lui fit le topo du travail à faire et ce qu'elle avait déjà entreprit. Le directeur hocha la tête et donna quelques consignes pour sa mère à faire pour lui, elle hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en frôlant son ventre plat, il comprit que c'était une manière de sa mère d'embrasser son petit enfant. Il commença à son travail, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de fatigue. Ça fera un mois qu'ils avaient pu récupérer Clary et briser la rune démoniaque, la rousse avait retrouvé sa personnalité qui était influencé par la rune. Jocelyn était assez souvent présent pour sa fille de puis que Maryse lui avait giflée en lui criant dessus, malheureusement pour eux l'épée Glorieuse que Isabelle avait réussit à façonné fut détruit. Jonathan avait disparu de la circulation à la grande inquiétude de tout le monde obscur, Jace pensa que ce dernier était en train de préparer un coup pour achever l'enclave et détruire Idris. Entre-temps Alec avait entamé son deuxième mois de grossesse, il avait toujours les nausées matinales et la fatigue. Il détestait le fait qu'il mangeait beaucoup avant de régurgiter le tout le lendemain, Magnus était présent à ses côtés en l'aidant à tout. De retour au présent Alec rentra au loft et s'allongea dans le divan en soupirant de fatigue,

\- Tu es rentré mon amour remarqua Magnus

\- Je suis fatigué par la journée soupira Alec en posant la main sur son front

Magnus s'assit près de lui en l'embrassant chastement,

\- Tes maux de têtes te font mal demanda Magnus

\- Ça en train de me tuer grimaça Alec

Le sorcier passa sa main sur la tempe de son mari en utilisant sa magie, un vif électrochoc électrocuta Magnus qui retira sa main. Alec fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi,

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai été électrocuté par quelque chose. Je vais réessayer encore une fois déclara Magnus

Le dompteur remit sa main en soignant la tête d'Alec quand la décharge revint encore une fois, il retira sa main avant de froncer les sourcils. Il gorgea sa main de sa magie et le posa au dessus du corps d'Alec, une autre décharge vint l'empêcher en l'électrocutant. Magnus réussit à capter un soupçon de magie étranger,

\- Qu'est ce que c'était interrogea Alec

\- Tu as de la magie répondit Magnus

\- Impossible Magnus réfuta Alec

L'asiatique se concentra de nouveau avant de placer sa main sur le ventre plat d'Alec, il ressentit une faible magie qui était un reflet du sien. Il se mit à glousser,

\- On dirait que notre enfant n'aime pas que je te soigne gloussa Magnus

\- C'est la magie de notre enfant s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, pour un fœtus il est déjà puissant en magie rare où un sorcier soit puissant depuis le ventre se vanta Magnus

\- Il faut dire que son papa est le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient chastement, Magnus vint parler doucement au ventre avant de reculer pour aller faire le dîner pour son amant. Alec se leva et regarda la télé avant de rejoindre son mari pour passer à table, ils mangeaient avant de prendre leur bain tout les deux ensemble dans la baignoire.

\- Tu voudrais quoi une fille ou un garçon demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être une fille, je pourrais lui apprendre à se maquiller et être belle pensa Magnus

\- Tu ne veux pas de garçons interrogea Alec

\- Si j'en veux disons que je n'ai pas de préférence au vue que je l'apprendrai tout ce que je sais que soit en magie, en maquillage ou autre chose et toi répondit Magnus

\- Quand j'étais petit j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, je me disais que je me marierai et aurait eu beaucoup d'enfant. Je me suis toujours dit que mon premier né sera une fille puis un garçon raconta Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, ils s'embrassaient avant de sortir du bain pour rejoindre leur lit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec se réveilla et alla dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Il se débarbouilla et ressortit pour voir son mari avec une tasse de thé et des paquets de biscuits sec pour lui,

\- Tiens ça fait passer des nausées proposa Magnus

\- Merci tu es un amour remercia Alec en prenant la tasse et les biscuits

L'archer mangea les biscuits en buvant son thé, il sentit un peu mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Magnus l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Bonjour mon archer salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon sorcier salua Alec

Le sorcier se pencha vers le ventre de son mari et déposa un baiser amoureux ce qui fit rire son amant,

\- Bonjour mon petit pépin d'orange gloussa Magnus

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui demanda Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Oui tout la journée, je serai de retour avant que tu rentre de l'institut répondit Magnus

\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard de toutes façons de l'institut signala Alec

Ils s'embrassaient chastement avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, Alec se dirigea vers l'institut peu après. Maryse était en train de donner des directives à des chasseurs qui l'écoutaient, elle se tourna vers son fils et sourit en le voyant arrivé. Elle le suivit et commença à lui faire le topo de ce qu'il se passe,

\- J'ai reçu quelques emails de l'enclave qui tu devras regarder et les répondre, j'ai pris des dispositions pour le changement de patrouille que tu as demandé. J'ai terminée une partie des dossiers administratif pas important et te laisser les important, ce sera tout pour le moment ou veux-tu ajouter quelque chose demanda Maryse

\- C'est bon maman par contre contacte tout les représentants du monde obscur pour moi et de les informer de la prochaine réunion que j'envisage de faire, précise à la reine des fées que je souhaite sa présence. Je voudrais leur parler de Jonathan déclara Alec

\- Très bien autre chose demanda Maryse

\- Pas pour le moment, ah oui mets une note de service pour les prévenir de la futur réunion qu'il y a avertis Alec

Maryse lui confia la tablette, elle se pencha vers son fils pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Alec s'attaqua à son travail, après avoir passé la journée à son travail il rentra fatiguer au loft.

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Il remarqua que Magnus était absent, il se jeta sur le lit pour faire une sieste. Plus tard il sentit une odeur de nourriture ce qui le fit réveiller, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour voir Magnus en train de cuisiner. Le sorcier se tourna vers lui en tournant sa cuillère de bois, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Alec enfouis sa tête dans le cou en ronronnant à l'odeur de son mari,

\- Qu'est ce que tu cuisine demanda Alec

\- Eh bien je cuisine un petit plat français pour toi, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- J'étais épuisé mais ça va mieux sourit Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts pour mettre la table pour eux deux, ils passaient à table et fit un mouvement de main en mettant un vin en souriant. Alec vint s'asseoir et hocha la tête en voyant le vin à table,

\- Chéri tu as oublié que je ne peux pas boire du vin avertis Alec

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas du vin sourit Magnus en versant du vin dans son verre

Le maître-tigre renifla en sentant l'odeur d'herbe à chat, il sourit et le but avant d'être carrément ivre métaphoriquement. Ils mangèrent ensemble, Alec était sur le lit en train de se frotter au drap en ronronnant.

\- Mon amour je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu roule dans les draps comme ça demanda Magnus amusé

\- Tu as mis des herbes à chats sur le lit car ça sent soupira Alec d'aise

L'asiatique gloussa en s'avançant sans lui réponde, il avait mit des herbes à chats sur les draps pendant que le chasseur avait le dos tourné. Il remarqua l'excitation évidence de son amant,

\- On dirait que ça te fait exciter gloussa Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas même idée, on dirait que je suis à nouveau en chaleur gémit Alec

Magnus gloussa et captura les lèvres d'Alec, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Il le fit allonger le lit, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et lui fit des suçons. Le dompteur passa une main sous le t-shirt, il lui enleva le tissu avant de le jeter derrière eux. Il revint embrasser son amant et reprit ses caresses sur le torse d'Alec, il fit un suçon sur le pectoral droite et prit le téton en bouche. Il le taquina en es faisant durcir sur le morceau de chair, il pinça l'autre téton avec son autre main. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir et attira son amant encore plus vers lui, Magnus passa à l'autre téton avant de continuer son exploration sur le corps de son mari. Il arriva vers le ventre plat, il l'embrassa tendrement et le caressa quelques minutes avant déboutonner le pantalon pour le jeter derrière lui. L'asiatique s'installa de nouveau devant l'érection d'Alec et suçota la tête du gland, il lécha toute la longueur avant de e happer dans sa bouche. Il renfloua un reflexe de nauséeux et le prit dans la gorge, il contracta le muscle de sa gorge pour stimuler l'érection de son amant. Alec se cambra de plaisir sous la fellation de Magnus, il agrippa les cheveux du sorcier en le tirant légèrement dessus. L'immortel s'arrêta et embrassa les testicules, il se redressa et embrassa Alec légèrement.

\- Retourne-toi sur le ventre souffla Magnus

Le noiraud se retourna en se mettant sur le ventre, son mari l'embrassa sur la nuque et fit parcourir ses lèvres dans le dos. Il arriva vers les fesses de son amant et les écarta en glissant sa bouche sur l'intimité de son amant, il lécha l'anus avant de l'insérer à l'intérieur. Il massa la prostate externe du chasseur avant d'introduire ses doigts à l'intérieur, il les fit coulisser lentement ses doigts en touchant le paquet de nerfs du maître-tigre. Alec cria de plaisir sous le doigter de son amant, il serra les draps entre ses mains et bougea ses hanches sous les doigts de Magnus. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa en retirant ses doigts, il était sur le point de le pénétrer quand Alec l'arrêta net.

\- Pas comme ça souffla Alec

\- Comment veux-tu demanda Magnus

Le noiraud se redressa et plaça l'asiatique contre la tête du lit, il se mit à califourchon sur lui en s'abaissant sur l'érection du dompteur. Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en le sentant complètement le pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, le sorcier grogna de plaisir et commença à bouger ses reins. Le chasseur bougea ses hanches en même temps avant de prendre la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser d'un baiser bâclé, ils s'embrassaient plusieurs fois en noyant leurs gémissements dans le baiser. Magnus mit une main sur les fesses d'Alec avant de le faire allonger sur le lit en redressant le bassin pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, l'archer cria de plaisir en sentant son amant encore plus profondément. Ne pouvant pas résister qu'il se mit à jouir sur leurs deux ventres, Magnus serra les dents en sentant les parois internes d'Alec se serrait autour de son érection. Il jouit à son tour dans un profond râle, il s'effondra sur le torse de son mari essoufflé. Il se retira et resta ainsi dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressant ses cheveux humides

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, l'odeur d'herbe à chat excita de nouveau les sens d'Alec qui se jeta sur son amant encore une fois. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se tourna en voulant mettre son bras autour de son amant et vit sa place tiède. Il ouvrit ses yeux et se leva pour aller le chercher, il vit la lumière du réfrigérateur ouvert et l'archer en train de fouiller quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Bébé qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il est plus de trois heures du matin interrogea Magnus

Alec sortit sa tête pour regarder son amant avant de retourner pour sortir de la sauce barbecue avec des tranches de fromages,

\- Fais apparaître des mûres s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Mais dis-moi ce que tu fais à cet heure répondit Magnus en claquant des doit

\- J'avais faim alors je me suis levé pour faire quelque chose à manger répondit Alec

Le maître-tigre mit les mûres dans le bol saladier, il les trempa de sauce de barbecue avec du fromage avant de les mettre au four. Il ressortit le bol saladier, il prit une cuillère avant de manger le curieux mélange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va chéri demanda Magnus en grimaçant au curieux mélange

\- Non ça va juste que je voudrais un verre de soda supplia Alec

Le sorcier fit un mouvement de main et fit apparaître le verre de boisson pour son amant, il le regarda prendre le verre et supplia qu'il n'allait pas le verser dans le bol. Malheureusement pour lui Alec versa la boisson dans le bol et mangea avant de gémir de plaisir,

\- Maintenant c'est parfait gémit Alec

\- Allons nous coucher chéri proposa Magnus

Ils allaient dans leur chambre, Alec mangea son drôle de mélange ce qui provoqua des maux de cœur à Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de discuter avec les chasseurs en leur donnant des recommandations dans la salle des opérations, Isabelle passa en sortant de la salle des armes.

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE cria Isabelle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Quoi interrogea Alec

\- Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte alors tu ne devrais pas rester debout longtemps rappela Isabelle en le faisant asseoir sur une chaise

\- Izzy, je suis enceinte pas handicapé soupira Alec

\- Tu as déjeuné demanda Isabelle en croisant les bras

\- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et je voulais le faire après avoir parlé déclara Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Alec, tu n'es plus tout seul. Vous êtes deux, et tu dois te nourrir correctement allez viens avec moi immédiatement ordonna Isabelle

Alec roula des yeux et suivit sa sœur dans la cuisine, fort heureusement pour lui que Maryse était au fourneau au grand bonheur de tout le monde.

\- Oh tu es déjà là mon chéri, allez viens t'asseoir pour manger proposa Maryse

\- D'accord répondit Alec en s'asseyant

Le directeur mangea sous les yeux d'Isabelle qui faisait attention à son frère, après son repas il se leva et prit les mûres et le mélangea avec la sauce barbecue ainsi du fromage fondu et versa à la fin du soda. Jace arriva dans la cuisine avec Clary,

\- Par l'ange Alec qu'est ce que tu mange on dirait du vomi de loup-garou grimaça Jace

\- Juste des mûres, du fromage fondu avec de la sauce barbecue et du soda, c'est très bon tu sais tu veux goûter proposa Alec

\- Non je ne veux pas goûter ton truc, beurk grimaça Jace dégoûté

Alec haussa les épaules et continua de manger sous le regard amusée de Maryse,

\- Ah les envie de grossesse ! ça me donne des nostalgies s'exclama Maryse nostalgique

\- Ouais trop dégueu leur truc en tout cas grimaça Jace

Plusieurs jours plus tard tout l'institut fut habitué à voir Alec mangea ses étranges mixtures, ils furent habitués aussi de voir Izzy en train de surveiller son frère enceinte comme un faucon sur son bien-être. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir Alec en train d'essayer de mettre son pantalon, le pantalon craqua et le bouton vola dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Chéri qu'est que tu fais par terre interrogea Magnus

\- Je suis en train de mettre mon pantalon et tout les boutons sont en train de se casser et j'ai en marre pleura Alec

\- Oh bébé souffla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Le noiraud pleura dans ses bras,

\- Je vais arranger tout tes pantalons par magie, ensuite on va aller faire du shopping proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux dire par quoi arranger mes pantalons magiquement questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je voulais dire ajuster à ta taille proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux dire que je suis devenu gros c'est ça fulmina Alec

Baby sortit de son corps en grognant menaçant envers son dompteur,

\- Chéri ce n'est pas ce que tu crois juste que je voulais dire pour ne pas que les boutons n'éclatent expliqua Magnus

Alec se remit à pleurer en se levant avant d'aller dans le dressing pour mettre un legging,

\- C'est bon j'ai compris que je suis gros et que je te fais honte sanglota Alec

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça mon amour, tu es parfait consola Magnus

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai tu le pense vraiment, je m'en vais loin de toi comme tu trouve que j'ai l'air d'une baleine pleura Alec en claquant la porte

Magnus resta dans le loft un moment en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Alec rentra de nouveau en pleurant pour prendre sa veste.

\- J'ai oublié ma veste sanglota Alec

Le directeur se dirigea vers l'institut, tout les chasseurs furent éberlués de voir leur directeur en larmes. Maryse et Isabelle avec Jace vinrent rapidement à ses côtés, Alec se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.

\- Oh mon bébé dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Magnus m'a fait comprendre que j'étais gros et maintenant il ne m'aime plus sanglota Alec

\- JACE VA ME CHERCHER LES ARMES, ORDRE DU JOUR TRAQUEZ MAGNUS BANE déclara Isabelle en tournant le blond

\- D'accord, rendez-vous dans le hall renchérit Jace

Maryse soupira et les arrêta d'aller tuer Magnus, Jace consola son frère quand Baby sauta sur lui et le plaqua par terre.

\- Bon sang Baby vire de mon dos, putain t'es lourd maintenant je comprends. Alec avec tout ce que tu engloutis c'est pour ça que ce fichu félin est gros railla Jace sans réfléchir

Alec qui avait finis de pleurer et se remit à pleurer de nouveau, Isabelle fusilla son frère en lui promettant mille mort. Le noiraud s'arrêta de pleurer et se mit à s'énerver soudainement,

\- JE NE SUIS PAS GROS MAIS JE N'AI QUE DEUX MOIS DE GROSSESSE ET IL FAUT BIEN QUE JE MANGE POUR MON BEBE ET MOI ENFOIRE DE BLONDINET RIEN DANS LA CERVELLE CONNARD JE TE DETESTE ABRUTIE, T'ES MECHANT OUIN sanglota Alec avant de s'enfuir

\- VRAIMENT JACE HERONDALE JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES BURNES menaça Isabelle

Maryse réussit à calmer sa fille qui était sur le point de commettre un meurtre fratricide, la jeune femme se mit à en quête de son frère aîné. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre et le vit allongé sur le lit, Izzy rentra et s'assit en lui caressant es cheveux.

\- N'écoute personne grand-frère tu es beau, je tuerai tout personne qui essayeront te faire du mal promit Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, tu es la meilleure sœur et future tata pour mon bébé gloussa Alec

Ils passaient du temps ensemble, la matriarche prit en charge la direction de l'institut comme l'état larmoyant de son fils. Alec rentra plus tard au loft, il était devant la porte d'entrée et tripota son t-shirt. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Magnus qui avait ses yeux de chat,

\- Tu vas rester à la porte ou tu rentre demanda Magnus

Alec entra légèrement et fit face à son mari, il était comme un enfant pris en faute devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait une scène ce matin s'excusa Alec

Magnus le regarda longuement avant de l'attirer vers lui, il l'embrassa passionnément et lui proposa un bain tout les deux. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un jacuzzi sur le balcon, ils s'installaient tout les deux dans le jacuzzi.

\- D'après maman c'était les hormones qui me donnaient des sautes d'humeur révéla Alec

\- Pour avoir une saute d'humeur tu l'as eu avec moi gloussa Magnus

\- Eh bien j'ai pleuré avant de crier sur Jace avant d'aller me cacher dans mon ancienne chambre, Izzy était devenu presque ma garde approché maintenant relata Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Le sorcier embrassa l'épaule d'Alec doucement, il remonta ses lèvres le cou. Il caressa le torse et pinça les tétons en les faisant durcir entre ses doigts, il glissa sa main vers l'érection et le masturba légèrement l'érection du chasseur. Alec écarta les jambes pour lui donner une facilité son passage, l'asiatique continua son chemin et introduit un doigt dans l'intimité du maître-tigre. Il suçota une parcelle de peau dans le cou de l'archer, il ajouta un deuxième doigta avant un troisième doigt en lui. Il les fit bouger lentement au bout d'un moment il les retira, Alec se leva pou lui faire face avant de s'asseoir sur l'érection. Le noiraud rebondit sur le gland en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus se redressa un peu et prit le téton en bouche et le happa dans sa bouche. Il lécha le morceau de chair et les fit rouler enter ses dents, le chasseur plaqua son amant encore plus vers lui et bougea ses hanches sur l'érection de Magnus. Magnus donna des coups de reins en lui et le fit rapprocher encore plus vers lui, il s'ajusta pour le pénétrer encore plus en touchant sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec se cambra et jouit dans l'eau, le sorcier continua de bouger en lui avant de se déverser en lui à son tour. Ils se regardaient amoureusement,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en lui caressant la joue

Ils ressortirent du jacuzzi avant de rejoindre leur chambre, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Magnus le pénétra de nouveau en l'embrassant, Alec l'attira vers lui dans les bras. Ils jouissaient encore une fois ensemble, l'asiatique garda son amant dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le dos.

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- Terriblement faim, j'ai envie de manger italien ou je pense que c'est le bébé qui veut le manger ria Alec

\- Alors des pâtes pour ce soir pour notre petit pépin d'orange gloussa Magnus en claquant des doigts

Ils mangèrent en discutant ensemble tout les deux, Magnus plaça sa tête sur le ventre plat d'Alec en lui caressant avec admiration.

\- Dire dans sept mois notre petit pépin d'orange va venir au monde souffla Magnus

\- Jace a déjà commencé à finaliser son entraînement nargua Alec

\- Blondie à quelques neurones qui lui manque c'est sûr gronda Magnus

\- Tu devras parler avec papa, d'après maman il a déjà préparé la cérémonie de premier rune de notre bébé relata Alec

\- Ton père est complètement tombé sur la tête ou bien autre chose notre enfant n'est pas encore né que son stupide oncle et son grand-père gâteux ont déjà planifié des choses pour lui soupira Magnus

Alec rigola en lui caressant les cheveux avant de s'arrêter pour aller son goûter favori, il retourna dans le lit et mangea. Pendant ce temps Jace venait de faire sa patrouille toqua à la porte de la chambre de Clary qui était sur son lit en train de dessiner, il s'allongea près d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dessine demanda Jace

\- Quelques runes avant de dessiner le bébé de Magnus et d'Alec, j'étais en train d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblera plus tard répondit Clary

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la coupe infernale et caprice d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui Pépite d'orange va se manifesté dans ce chapitre encore une fois, j'ai eu l'idée en regardant un film XD allez la suite **

**Alec Barton: "Satan avait un gros ventre dont les démons étaient en train de sauter dessus pour le faire recracher de l'eau alors que les filles regardaient la scène avec les étoiles plein les yeux" C'est amusant ce jeu XD Je sais je me surpasse avec les envies bizarres d'Alec XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ce sera le chapitre 36 qui sera remplie de beaucoup de lemons pour satisfaire ta gourmandises XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec étant en train de manger son encas en regardant sa mère travailler à sa place, elle lui donna quelques détails sur les incidents qui se produisaient à causes des récent démons et leur pourcentage d'augmentation. Alec lécha sa cuillère en réfléchissant avant de comprendre quelque chose, il en parla avec sa mère et elle en déduisit la même chose que lui. Elle décida d'envoyer une équipe de chasseur pour patrouiller dans le secteur, Alec mit son bol sur la table basse avant d'aller aux toilettes. Il revint et trouva sa sœur avec un plateau repas pour lui, il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, il s'assit et mangea son repas tranquillement. Jace arriva avec Clary, le blond grimaça en voyant que Baby sautait de nouveau sur lui pour lui mâchouiller ses cheveux. Tout le monde était amusé, Maryse lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche après avoir jouer avec le tigre ce qui le fit rouspéter. Plus tard le noiraud était en train de lire un dossier dans le canapé avant de s'endormir totalement, Maryse entra dans le bureau étant partir faire l'inventaire du nouveau stock d'armes. Elle vit son fils endormit dans le canapé, elle sourit et alla chercher une couverture et retira le dossier pour mettre la couverture sur lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le ventre plat de son fils, elle sourit en posant la main sur son ventre. Elle le caressa maternellement en gloussant, elle se mit à parler doucement au ventre plat. La porte s'ouvrit sur Underhill qui vit la scène et referma la porte pour ne pas les déranger, le chasseur préféra attendre encore un moment. Ça fera un mois qu'Alec avait entamé son troisième mois de grossesse, ses nausées commençaient à s'estomper ce qui le réjouissait puisqu'il en avait marre de vomir tous les matins. Son envie bizarre était toujours d'actualité presque tout le monde dans l'institut était habitué, tout l'enclave fut au courant de la grossesse d'Alec. Certains membres du conseil commençaient à s'intéresser au bébé vu que le bébé était le fruit de deux hommes et surtout ses parents étaient un puissant sorcier et un Nephilim avec un pouvoir béni de la déesse, Robert les avait menacé de laisser tranquille son petit enfant. Ce dernier aimait se vanter en mettant le t-shirt que lui avait offert le couple à Idris, malgré les avertissements de Jia et d'Imogène pour qu'il soit dans une tenue convenable. De retour au présent Alec se réveilla en entendant sa mère parler à son ventre,

\- Bien sûr que mamie va te gâter avec plein de bonne choses, elle va t'emmener te promener ensuite te chanter une berceuse pour t'endormir. Te faire des muffins et plein de gâteaux pour que ton petit ventre soit toujours plein, t'offrir beaucoup de jouet. Oh oui mamie va te faire tout ça, aussi te faire plein de bisous roucoula Maryse

\- Je savais que mon bébé serait gâté par sa grand-mère sourit Alec

Maryse sursauta en voyant son fils réveillé, elle se mit à rougir violemment. Elle sourit en s'asseyant près de son fils,

\- C'est normal pour des futurs grands-parents de gâter leurs petits enfants sourit Maryse

\- Elle ou il aura la meilleure grand-mère qui soit sourit Alec

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer nargua Maryse

Alec sourit et se redressa en enlaçant sa mère, la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui sourit en les voyant.

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas signala Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne dérange pas rassura Maryse

\- Maryse tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui, je suppose que vous avez eu une nuit fantastique avec Robert ou bien le fait que votre futur petit enfant vous a fait du gringue nargua Magnus

\- Je pense que mon petit enfant m'a fait du gringue rigola Maryse

\- Eh bien tu vois mon chéri, notre enfant commence déjà à viser sa grand-mère ria Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Les trois riaient, la fratrie et Clary entraient dans la pièce. Isabelle vint près de son frère inquiète,

\- Tout va bien grand frère demanda Isabelle inquiète

\- Je vais parfaitement bien rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

La jeune brune sourit, Jace s'avança et mit la main sur le ventre de son parabataï en souriant.

\- Salut mon neveu, tu sais qui c'est, c'est ton oncle Jace. J'ai hâte que tu sois déjà là vu que je vais t'apprendre beaucoup de chose, d'abord à draguer les filles ensuite à tuer un démon avec une épée séraphique avec une seule main, peut-être faire tourner en bourrique ta tante Izzy d'ailleurs sa cuisine est infect tellement que tu peux tomber malade rapidement roucoula Jace au ventre plat

Isabelle poussa Jace sur le côté en lui donnant un coup de claque dans la tête, elle se mit à la hauteur du ventre.

\- N'écoute pas ton oncle, il lui manque vraiment une case à force d'aller combattre les démons. Tata Izzy va te montrer beaucoup de choses, je sais que tu es une fille. Je vais te montrer comment t'habiller et te coiffer, comment draguer les garçons et choisir les plus mignons. Je t'apprendrai à manier le fouet comme une pro roucoula Isabelle

Alec sourit en voyant que tous les membres de sa famille étaient heureux de sa grossesse, il rentra plus tard au loft. Il s'assit sur la chaise longue du balcon en regardant la ville, Président Miaou grimpa près de lui il le prit dans ses bras pour le caresser. Magnus sortit de son atelier ayant réalisé sa potion pour l'un de ses clients, il trouva son mari sur le balcon avec Baby et Président Miaou. Il le rejoint sur le balcon et le prit dans ses bras, Alec posa sa tête sur le torse du sorcier.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer avertis Magnus

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes potions, en plus j'avais envie de contempler les étoiles répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et remarqua sa mine triste, il lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse déduisit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Aujourd'hui Jace et Izzy étaient en train de discuter avec notre bébé de même pour maman, pourtant j'aurai dû être heureux mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Max. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit là pour mon mariage et la naissance pour lui annoncer qu'il serait oncle sanglota Alec

\- Sayang souffla Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Le sorcier le consola en l'embrassant sur le front, il frotta son dos en le laissant pleurer la perte de son petit frère. Même six mois après la mort du plus jeune de la fratrie la douleur était encore présente,

\- Je sais qu'il aurait été ravi d'être présent à notre mariage et surtout qu'il aurait été content d'être oncle, je pari qu'en ce moment il doit être heureux pour toi. Je n'ai jamais cru ce qu'on disait au sujet des réincarnations mais qui sait peut-être qu'il s'est réincarner en notre enfant consola Magnus en touchant son ventre légèrement enflé

Alec essuya ses larmes en regardant son mari, il sourit devant les mots qui le réconfortait et mit la main sur son ventre un peu enflé.

\- Tu as raison, il s'est réincarner dans notre enfant sourit Alec

\- Alors cesse de pleurer, viens nous allons dans ton restaurant préféré proposa Magnus

Ils allèrent au restaurant avant de rentrer, firent l'amour et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait convoqué tous les représentants du monde obscur, il était en train de les accueillir dans le hall. Jace râla de son côté ayant Baby sur le dos qui lui mâchouillait les cheveux, Isabelle était en train de se moquer du blond. Luke arriva avec un autre homme qui l'accompagnait, ce dernier renifla de dédain en regardant Alec avec Isabelle ainsi que Jace. Luke s'arrêta devant eux,

\- Alec je te présente Russell, il est le nouveau Alpha d'une meute nouvellement formée expliqua Luke

\- D'accord, bienvenue à l'institut de New York, je suis Alec Lightwood-Bane le directeur de l'institut et aussi l'ambassadeur de l'enclave se présenta Alec

\- Je sais qui tu es, tu es le Shadowhunter qui a épousé un sorcier et aussi qui a tué Valentin Morgenstern souligna Russell

\- C'est exact répondit Alec

Russell renifla de dédain et suivit Luke dans la salle de réunion, Raphaël arriva peu après et vint prendre Alec dans ses bras. Le noiraud lui tapota le dos légèrement,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je vais très bien, toi Magnus m'a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux maintenant répondit Raphaël

\- Ouais, mes nausées commencent enfin à s'estomper sourit Alec

\- Je vois ça souffla Raphaël

Le chef du clan vampire entra dans la salle de réunion, Magnus arriva. Baby sortit du dos de Jace pour sauter sur le dompteur qui ria en le caressant,

\- Je suis content de te voir mon tigre préféré, allez va bouffer les cheveux du blondinet gloussa Magnus

\- Ah pitié supplia Jace

Alec se rapprocha de son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils entraient dans la salle de réunion après l'arrivé de Méliorn. Baby les suivit avant de rentrer dans le corps d'Alec, il se tint devant les représentants de chaque peuple.

\- Avant de commencer la réunion que j'ai convoqué aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous préciser que je suis enceinte de trois mois. Je vous dis ça car il se pourrait qu'au cours de la réunion j'ai des sautes d'humeur assez irritants précisa Alec

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible gloussa Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas car tu es le père nargua Raphaël

Russell arqua un sourcil en regardant le couple, le directeur s'assit et commença la réunion avec tout le monde.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Jonathan Morgenstern demanda Luke

\- Aucune nouvelles, l'enclave pense qu'il se cache quelque part répondit Alec

\- D'après ma reine une brèche s'est récemment ouverte vers Édom révéla Méliorn

Magnus eut la chair de poule en écoutant la révélation de Méliorn, il déglutit légèrement. Une main se posa sur la sienne il leva les yeux pour voir Alec lui sourire légèrement,

\- Jonathan a dû retourner à la source de ses pouvoirs disons-le précisa Magnus

\- Lilith conclu Luke

\- Qui est Lilith interrogea Russell en fronçant les sourcils

\- La mère de tous les démons et sorciers, elle gouverne une partit d'Édom. Valentin l'avait invoqué pour avoir son sang pour l'injecter dans le corps de sa femme qui était enceinte de Jonathan à ce moment-là expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Russell

La réunion se termina rapidement, Russell s'en alla très vite ne pouvant plus supporter les Shadowhunters de l'institut. Luke était en train de discuter avec Clary dans le hall, Isabelle avec Méliorn. L'homme-fée lui fit un baisemain avant de partir, Alec était debout en train d'observer les représentants partir quand des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et une paire de lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou. Le noiraud tourna la tête pour les embrasser amoureusement,

\- Eh vous deux interpella Raphaël

Raphaël était sur le point de partir et voulait passer les saluer avant de s'en aller, le couple sourit devant le vampire.

\- Tu viens dire au revoir à papa avant de partir mon petit chou nargua Magnus

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. En fait je voulais vous parler de quelque chose à tous les deux et non en réunion, enfin c'est plus une rumeur que j'ai entendu lâcha Raphaël

\- Quel genre de rumeur interrogea Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- D'après certains membres de mon clan, ils ont vu Camille à New York mais je ne sais pas si c'est une rumeur ou pas expliqua Raphaël

\- C'est impossible que ça soit vrai car Camille devrait être en Prison à Idris signala Magnus

\- Mais récemment lors de la tentative d'évasion de Valentin, il avait libéré bon nombre de prisonniers. On a réussit à capturer la plupart mais on est toujours à leur recherche, ça veut dire que Camille a profité de la situation pour s'échapper de la prison conclu Alec

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire mais il faut que vous l'attrapiez avant qu'elle ne cause plus de dégâts prévint Raphaël

Le couple hocha la tête et le remercia avant de le regarder partir, ils se rendirent dans le bureau pour discuter avec tout le monde de la nouvelle de Raphaël sur Camille. Pendant ce temps Jonathan après sa fuite avait ouvert une brèche pour entrer dans Édom, il marcha jusqu'au château de Lilith. Il entra à l'intérieur pour voir Lilith assise sur son trône, elle leva la tête en le regardant.

\- Tu es enfin revenu sourit Lilith

\- Tu es ma mère et la seule qui m'aime réellement, j'ai cru bêtement que Clary m'aurait aimé mais c'était une dure et amère réalité à laquelle j'ai fait face relata Jonathan

Lilith se leva de son trône pour approcher de son fils adoptif, elle le prit dans ses bras lui brûlant la peau au passage. Jonathan sourit en arborant ses yeux froids et inexpressif, il la serra en retour se brûlant davantage. Elle le relâcha et lui toucha le visage,

\- Que souhaite-tu faire maintenant pour ça interrogea Lilith

\- Je veux me venger de tous mère, mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Je veux prendre l'assaut de chaque Institut avant de m'attaquer à Idris déclara Jonathan

\- Oh ma petite citrouille, évidemment que je vais t'aider. En plus je connais un excellent moyen pour le faire mais ça va prendre du temps pour le faire accepta Lilith

\- Quel est ce moyen que tu proposes demanda Jonathan

\- Eh bien réaliser une coupe semblable à la coupe mortelle que Raziel a offert au premier Shadowhunter mais contrairement à celle de Raziel la mienne fera en sorte que tu puisses les commander et t'obéiront aux doigts et à l'œil tous ceux qui boiront la coupe. Tous les chasseurs seront transformés en chasseurs obscurs décrit Lilith

\- Je patienterai pour avoir cette coupe, ainsi je transformerai tout le monde en soldat de mon armée. J'attaquerai tout le monde et en dernier l'institut de New York et Idris pour regarder les larmes de Clary couler sur ses joues en voyant les souffrances de ses amies et son monde anéanti ricana Jonathan

La reine des enfers lui sourit en lui caressant la joue avec joie, elle l'embrassa sur la joue heureuse.

\- J'aime quand tu parles de destruction et de souffrance par contre je veux que tu laisse le fils d'Asmodée et ce gardien d'Ishgar vivant pour moi. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec eux décréta Lilith

\- À ce propos j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te plaire, ce gardien d'Ishgar est enceint du fils d'Asmodée révéla Jonathan

\- Impossible que ça soit vrai, si ça l'était cet enfant que porte ce chasseur serait bien plus puissant que tous les archanges et tous les démons des différents royaumes bien plus grand qu'Asmodée lui-même, cracha Lilith

\- Alors laisse-moi le tuer proposa Jonathan

\- Non, au contraire j'ai une bien meilleur idée sur le sujet. Nous allons attendre que ce gardien mette au monde cet enfant ainsi je volerai cet enfant et l'élèverai pour me venger du Paradis et prendre le contrôle sur tout déclara Lilith

\- Asmodée ne va pas tenter de te stopper demanda Jonathan

\- Ce démon aux yeux de chat ne tentera rien contre moi, qu'importe mais je veux cet enfant, peut-être qu'il deviendra ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur proposa Lilith en lui caressant la joue

\- Une sœur qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis souri Jonathan

Le duo sourit de complicité de leur plan diabolique, Lilith commença à créer une coupe infernal. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un petit démon était sur le mur en train de les observer, le petit démon s'envola et se dirigea vers une autre partie du royaume. Asmodée se tenait sur son trône et vit le petit démon voler vers lui, il leva le bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Quel sont les nouvelles que tu m'amène demanda Asmodée

Le démon pénétra dans l'esprit du petit démon et vit la conversation du duo, il fronça les sourcils en déployant sa magie cramoisie.

\- Sale garce tu essayes de t'en prendre à mon fils gronda Asmodée

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de sourire perfidement, il se leva de son trône faisant voler le petit démon dans les airs. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un portail, il ressortit devant l'immeuble de Magnus. Il pénétra dans les barrières protectrices de son fils, simplement, il marcha dans le loft et vit des photos un peu éparpillés. Il regarda la photo de mariage de Magnus et d'Alec, il renifla de fierté et s'avança dans la chambre du couple. Le couple était en train de dormir, Asmodée sourit sournoisement en voyant Alec. Il s'approcha pour poser son doigt plein de magie sur sa tempe, Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec et grogna menaçant vers lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais n'est-ce pas Ariel ? L'un des quatre Gardiens d'Ishgar protégeant les quatre portes du paradis ricana Asmodée

Baby grogna vers lui avant de feuler doucement en retournant dans le corps d'Alec, le noiraud se tourna en se mettant sur le dos exposant son ventre légèrement enflé. Le démon supérieur sourit encore plus en voyant le ventre, il posa une main pleine de magie dessus. Une autre magie l'électrocuta il se protégea à temps, s'il ne s'était pas protégé il aurait été propulsé contre le mur.

\- Tu oses déjà me défier moi ton grand-père, ta magie est bien plus puissante que celles de ton père et moi. Le pouvoir de l'archange et le mien coulent dans ta magie la rendant phénoménal, sourit Asmodée de fierté

Le démon fit apparaître ses yeux de chats et ferma les yeux en posant la main sur le ventre, il laissa couler sa magie sur le ventre plat d'Alec. Il ouvrit ses yeux avant de reculer, il sourit encore plus de fierté avant de regarder son fils dormir. Il s'approcha et toucha l'artefact sur l'oreille de Magnus,

\- Il est grand temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et embrasse ton destin, je ne t'ai pas donné cette puissance pour que tu l'a repousse**…**déclara Asmodée en prononçant le nom démoniaque de son fils

Il fit craquer l'artefact un peu, il sourit et recula avant de ressortir de la chambre, il se stoppa fermant les yeux en souriant. Il se tourna vers le ventre plat d'Alec d'où une magie ressortit

\- Oui je t'entends, très bien j'accepte ton marché fils de Magnus Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et petit-fils d'Asmodée prince des enfers. Je ne ferai rien à tes parents et en échange tu acceptes de venir à moi, tu viens de réaliser ton premier contrat avec moi déclara Asmodée sérieux

Asmodée sourit avant de faire un portail pour partir vers son royaume, il s'assit sur son trône en souriant de fierté.

\- Encore un fœtus et déjà plus puissant que moi un prince des enfers rêva Asmodée

Pendant ce temps le couple se réveilla le lendemain ne sachant rien de la visite d'Asmodée la veille et le contrat qu'il avait passé avec le bébé. Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se tourna vers son mari qui dormait toujours. Il s'avança et l'embrassa chastement quand les lèvres de Magnus remuèrent contre les siennes, le sorcier se réveilla ayant une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour cinta salua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec en soupirant d'aise

L'asiatique continua de l'embrasser dans le cou avant de soulever le t-shirt pour embrasser le ventre un peu arrondit,

\- Bonjour mon pépin d'orange salua Magnus en faisant des baisers-papillons dessus

Alec éclata de rire et attira son mari vers lui, ils s'embrassaient avant de faire l'amour. Plus tard le directeur se rendit à l'institut où Isabelle l'attendait, elle le prit dans ses bras en touchant le ventre doucement.

\- Maman est en conférence avec Jia et Imogène, est-ce que tu vas bien malgré tout demanda Isabelle en lui caressant la joue

\- Oui je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Très bien tout à l'heure je t'amènerai ton encas sourit Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Sa sœur sourit et aboya sur les chasseurs pour qu'ils se remettent au travail rapidement, Alec se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Isabelle fit claquer ses talons vers la salle d'entraînement où Jace était en train de s'entraîner,

\- Ah enfin je te retrouve, j'ai besoin de toi déclara Isabelle

\- C'est pour quoi demanda Jace

\- Je veux que tu ailles me chercher ça indiqua Isabelle en montrant une liste de course

Le blond prit la liste dans ses mains et la regarda en arquant un sourcil,

\- Tu es en train de rigoler n'est-ce pas demanda Jace

\- C'est pour Alec, je vais cuisiner pour lui et j'aurai besoin de ses courses alors tu vas les faire pour ton parabataï enceint décréta Isabelle

\- Entendu mais je vais cuisiner à la place parce que c'est trop risqué qu'Alec et le bébé fassent une indigestion par ta faute déclara Jace en fourrant la liste dans sa poche

Isabelle fit la moue avant d'attendre que son frère revienne avec ses commissions, Maryse qui avait laissée Alec faire son travail rentra dans la cuisine pour voir sa fille en train de faire les cents pas.

\- Un problème Izzy demanda Maryse

\- Eh bien j'attends Jace pour qu'il revienne avec les courses que je lui ai demandé de faire répondit Isabelle

Maryse allait l'interroger quand Jace déboula dans la cuisine avec des sacs de courses, la jeune femme lui arracha et mit tout sur la table. Elle se frotta les mains satisfaite,

\- Je vais préparer un repas équilibrer pour Alec déclara Isabelle

\- JE vais préparer un repas pour Alec car tu es trop dangereuse avec une casserole en main grimaça Jace

Les deux commençaient à se chamailler quand Maryse les sépara en les grondant tous les deux comme des enfants pris en faute. Elle proposa de faire la cuisine et qu'ils l'aident dans la préparation du repas, ils apporteraient ensuite le repas pour Alec.

\- On a fait le repas pour toi déclara Isabelle

\- Merci j'avais une faim de loup sourit Alec

Le noiraud sourit avant de s'arrêter en voyant le repas, il toucha les brocolis. Il grimaça avant de manger tout le plat tout en repoussant les brocolis,

\- J'ai finis sourit Alec

\- Tu n'as pas mangé les brocolis constata Jace regardant les brocolis dans le plat de son frère

Alec le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit se sentir tout petit, Maryse regarda sévèrement son fils.

\- Alec, mange tes brocolis car c'est bon pour le bébé et toi aussi ordonna Maryse

\- Pas question on dirait du cerveau de gobelins ces truc-là grimaça Alec en repoussant son assiette

\- Alexander mange tes légumes ordonna Maryse

Maryse maintint son regard sur son fils, ce dernier soupira et mangea ses légumes en dépit. La matriarche sortit du bureau et revint avec un verre de lait pour lui,

\- Maintenant tu devrais boire du lait ordonna Maryse

\- Alors là pas question, j'ai mangé ses foutus légumes. Je refuse de boire du lait refusa Alec en croisant les bras

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE n'abuse pas de ma patience gronda Maryse

Alec maintint son regard vers sa mère et refusa de boire le verre de lait, Isabelle très protectrice envers son frère vint pour le défendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave qu'Alec ne boit pas, son estomac doit être plein déclara Isabelle

\- Isabelle ne t'en mêle pas ou sinon c'est à toi que je fais boire ce verre de lait menaça Maryse

Izzy grimaça en regardant le verre de lait, elle digérait très mal le lait de ce fait elle préféra rester en retrait. Le duo se fusilla du regard pour que l'autre cède, le verre de lait était entre eux. Magnus toqua à la porte,

\- Désolé de déranger mais je suis venu chercher mon adorable mari déclara Magnus

\- MAGNUS pleura Alec en se levant pour se refugiant dans ses bras

\- Chéri qu'est-ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus

\- ALEXANDER gronda Maryse

\- Maman est méchante avec moi, elle m'oblige à boire cet horrible verre de lait sanglota Alec

Magnus leva les yeux vers sa belle-mère, cette dernière n'en démordait pas.

\- Magnus, Alec ne partira pas avec toi tant qu'il n'aura pas bu son verre de lait et c'est mon dernier mot déclara Maryse en croisant les bras

\- Bébé bois ton lait pour qu'on puisse partir proposa Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec repoussa son mari en lui tirant la langue, il croisa les bras en boudant avant de sortir de la pièce. Maryse le suivit avec le verre de lait tout en criant contre lui dans tout l'institut,

\- C'était quoi ça demanda Jace éberlué

\- Je crois que c'était les hormones répondit Magnus en partant à la recherche de son mari

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Alec en geisha et l'artefact brisé de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas ce sera méchant le contrat entre les deux, merci encore pour ton message de soutien. J'avais une migraine qui m'empêchait de réfléchir **

**Lavigne 126: Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à certes éventuelle de la discussion entre Asmodée et Alec mais je le ferai peut-être et j 'ai vu ton message et je te remercie et aussi j'avais une migraine qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement **

**Alec Barton: Chapitre chaud dans ce chapitre alors je te préviens" Satan qui se mit à hurler partout avant de glisser sur une peau de banane et tomba en se cognant la tête et vit des petits anges à l'effigie de ses filles" Mince vous croyez qu'il est mort enfin tant pis CONCOURS DE SCULPTURE XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec gloussa en regardant son ventre arrondit devant le miroir, Magnus entra dans la salle de bain et l'enlaça en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en caressant son ventre, ils ressortirent en allant dans la cuisine. Alec prit un bol et mit ses mûres en les mélangeant avec le fromage fondu et la sauce barbecue ainsi que le soda, il tourna la mixture avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour la manger. Magnus grimaça un peu avant de retourner dans son atelier pour terminer certaines de ses potions avant le dîner, il ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître des repas emportés pour eux. Alec sourit et se blottit dans ses bras en mangeant son repas, ils regardaient une quelconque émission à la télévision. Ils s'orientèrent par la suite dans la chambre et firent l'amour avant de s'endormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim, il alla manger un bout avant de retourner dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit pour manger son encas. Magnus se réveilla à moitié et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, ce dernier l'embrassa dans les cheveux en gloussant. Il termina son goûter et retourna dans les bras de Magnus. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en ronronnant à l'odeur de son dompteur sur les draps, Baby sortit de son corps et se roula dans les draps en feulant. Magnus qui était partit se maquiller revint dans la chambre et sourit en les voyant ronronner parmi les draps, il s'approcha et caressa le félin qui ronronnait de nouveau en provoquant des gémissements de plaisir de la part d'Alec. Ça fera un mois qu'Asmodée avait rendu visite au couple sans qu'ils ne soient au courant en plus du contrat qu'ont passer Asmodée et le bébé, Magnus n'avait pas remarqué la magie de son père qui était si semblable à la sienne. Alec avait entamé son quatrième mois de grossesse, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était enceint. Isabelle était toujours très protectrice envers son frère, elle le surveillait de près en aboyant sur toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'Alec à part les membres de sa famille. Quand elle n'était pas là c'était à Jace de reprendre le flambeau, le blond frôlait la crise de nerfs quand il voyait que son parabataï portait une simple feuille dans la main ce qui était selon lui trop lourd pour le noiraud. De retour au présent Alec mordit ses lèvres en attirant son amant vers lui, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

\- J'ai envie de rester avec toi aujourd'hui roucoula Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- Tu es très câlin ce matin sourit Magnus en le serrant très fort

\- J'ai envie de toi sourit Alec en suçotant son lobe d'oreille

\- Vive les hormones s'exclama Magnus

Le sorcier lui fit l'amour avant de lui apporter à manger plus tard, Alec préféra rester avec son amant au lieu d'aller à l'institut. Il avait envoyé un message à sa famille pour préciser son absence, quelques minutes plus tard Isabelle et les autres débarquaient dans le loft. Magnus roula des yeux en les voyants présents dans le loft,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que vous fichez ici essentiellement blondie qui doit savoir que son parabataï est enceinte de quatre mois et donc ne peut pas l'accompagner à ses batailles de démons interrogea Magnus

\- C'est fou ce que tu m'aime ironisa Jace

Les deux se mirent à se chamailler comme des enfants avant qu'Alec n'arrive dans le salon, il était étonné de voir sa fratrie et Simon avec Clary. Isabelle fonça comme un rapace sur son frère en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures,

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Oui je vais bien Izzy, ne t'en fais pas j'étais aller pisser rassura Alec

\- Tu veux que j'aille te faire ton encas proposa Isabelle

\- Je ne dirai pas non à un bol de mûre sourit Alec

Isabelle alla dans la cuisine pour faire l'encas de son frère suivit de Clary ne voulant pas que la brune empoisonne le directeur, Simon passa une main dans ses cheveux en se retrouvant seul avec le noiraud vu que Jace et Magnus continuaient à se disputer.

\- Alors le bébé a déjà bougé interrogea Simon pour lancer la conversation

\- Non, pas pour le moment et d'après Catarina il ou elle ne va pas tarder à le faire quand je m'y attendrai le moins expliqua Alec en se frottant le ventre

\- Tu voudrais quoi une fille ou un garçon questionna Simon

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec

\- C'est cool sourit Simon en déglutissant

Alec roula des yeux en comprenant la peur du vampire, ce dernier avait un peu peur d'Alec et Robert depuis qu'il sortait avec Isabelle.

\- Écoute Simon, pour moi tu restes le terrestre bavard et insignifiant en dépit du fait que tu es un vampire mais tu es quelqu'un de bien pour ma sœur et je n'ai pas vu Izzy aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle est avec toi alors fais lui du mal et je te plante une flèche dans le cœur après avoir déchiqueté ton corps compris menaça Alec

\- Clair comme du cristal répondit Simon

L'archer acquiesça de la tête vers le vampire, il leva les yeux pour soupirer en voyant son mari et son frère en train de se disputer.

\- Ça suffit vous deux gronda Alec en les regardant

Magnus tira la langue puérilement vers son beau-frère et s'assit près de son mari en l'embrassant sur la joue, Jace se renfrogna et s'assit dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras. Isabelle arriva avec un bol rempli des envies d'Alec, Clary s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant que Jace la tire par le bras pour qu'elle s'installe sur ses jambes. Isabelle s'assit par terre près de Simon,

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus questionna Alec

\- On est venu disons pour te voir comme tu n'étais pas à l'institut répondit Isabelle

\- Je voulais rester avec mon mari et puis de toutes façons je pense que maman ne verra pas d'inconvénient à reprendre l'institut en mon absence vu qu'elle connait ma méthode de travaille signala Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu vas prendre ton congé prochainement demanda Clary

\- J'attends vers mon septième mois de grossesse comme ça je pourrais profiter de mes deux derniers mois répondit Alec

Magnus prit la main d'Alec et l'embrassa dessus ce qui le fit sourire, les autres étaient en train de sourire à la scène.

\- Vous aimeriez quoi comme sexe pour le bébé interrogea Simon

\- Je sais que ce sera un garçon, comme ça en tant qu'oncle je pourrais lui apprendre plein de choses déclara Jace

\- A part draguer les filles et les techniques de combats Shadowhunter il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses lui apprendre se moqua Magnus

\- Peut-être te faire tourner en bourrique aussi rétorqua Jace

Alec roula des yeux en mangeant son bol,

\- Pour ma part je voudrais une nièce, je lui apprendrai la cuisine, les fringues et le maquillage toutes les choses de filles, autant que possible décréta Isabelle en posant sa main sur le ventre de son frère

\- Et toi biscuit questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, pour dire la vérité je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai eu un jour un neveu ou une nièce répondit Clary

Jace lui caressa le bras pour la réconforter, Simon changea de sujet pour parler à quoi ressemblera le bébé. Ils restaient avec le couple avant de partir ayant reçu une notification de mission de la part de Maryse, Alec était en train de marcher dans le loft en mangeant. Magnus était dans l'atelier terminant son inventaire et rejoint son mari dans le salon, ils passaient la soirée ensemble avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était à l'institut convoqué par Alec, il traversa le portail quand Alec sauta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Eh bien quel baiser sourit Magnus

\- Tu me manquais trop décréta Alec

\- Je vois ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé demanda Magnus en le relâchant

\- Il y a une brèche qui s'est ouverte et qui laisse des démons passer expliqua Isabelle en lui montrant le plan de la ville

\- Très bien je connais ce genre de brèche, ça doit être un jeune sorcier qui a mal fait son invocation pensa Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais refermer la brèche interrogea Alec inquiet pour son mari

\- Tu oublies qui je suis mon amour rappela Magnus d'un air de supériorité

Alec mordit ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement, le dompteur comprit l'excitation du directeur envers lui.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais me montrer quand tu auras finis proposa Alec

\- Tu as raison, je vais te le montrer plusieurs fois susurra Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompt, Jace était sous Baby en grommelant.

\- Maintenant qu'on a votre attention à tous les deux, est-ce que vous pourriez faire dégager ce gros matou de mon dos gronda Jace

\- Je ne vais pas le priver de son jouet préféré ria Alec

\- En plus Baby est bien sur ton dos renchérit Magnus

Jace râla encore plus, plus tard il marcha vers la brèche avec Magnus et les filles. Simon avait tenu à les accompagner, ils arrivaient bien vite à la brèche. Magnus avait bien déduit en disant que c'était un jeune sorcier qui avait le fait le coup, il envoya le sorcier dans le labyrinthe en spiral avant de commencer à refermer la brèche. Il usa d'une grande quantité de magie, Isabelle et Jace avec Clary en plus de Simon étaient en train de le protéger contre les démons.

\- Magnus, as-tu presque finis demanda Isabelle en tuant un démon

\- Presque finis ma chère, encore un peu de patience répondit Magnus

Le sorcier utilisa encore plus de magie pour fermer la brèche, il serra les dents en sentant sa magie s'affaiblir au fil des minutes. Il força au-delà des limites qu'il s'était fixé quand son artefact commença à se briser de plus en plus sous la pression de sa magie, il ressentit un regain de magie et pu refermer la brèche. Il tomba à genoux au sol en soupirant d'épuisement, les démons furent éliminés par les autres. Jace aida le sorcier et se dirigea vers l'institut, Alec était inquiet pour son mari qui était presque pâle. Ils rentraient au loft et s'endormirent. Plus tard Magnus se réveilla et vit son amant endormit près de lui, il sourit avant de toucher son artefact et s'enferma dans son atelier il retira le piercing de son oreille. Il le vit presque cassé,

\- Merde jura Magnus

Magnus prit une décision et envoya un message de feu avant de replacer le piercing sur son oreille, Alec était déjà réveillé et l'attendait inquiet.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Alec

\- Je me suis bien reposé, juste manger un steak et un verre de martini ainsi je serai comme neuf. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose décréta Magnus

Magnus lui expliqua pour le voyage qu'il devrait faire, Alec se proposa pour l'accompagner. Le couple prit la décision d'informer Maryse de leur voyage rien que tous les deux, la matriarche accepta de les laisser partir et prit la direction de l'institut. Magnus fit leurs sacs de voyages avant de partir vers l'Himalaya, ils arrivaient sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là demanda Alec

\- Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un comme je te l'ai expliqué avertis Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et vit un jeune moine sortir d'un portail, il les emmenait dans le monastère. Le noiraud suivit son mari jusqu'à un rideau de perles et plissa le nez à l'odeur d'alcool qui régnait, ils entraient pour trouver Tsunade en train de ronfler dans le canapé en bavant. Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître un ballon d'eau, l'eau toucha la blonde qui se mit à hurler.

\- AU SECOURS JE ME NOIS hurla Tsunade

La blonde toussa avant de voir le couple présent dans la pièce, elle se redressa avant de sourire.

\- Eh bien je suis étonnée de te voir Magnus, j'aurai cru te voir dans cinquante ans pour ton artefact déclara Tsunade

\- Malheureusement il s'est cassé c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui est avec toi questionna Tsunade

\- Tsunade je te présente mon mari Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood-Bane et Alexander je te présente Tsunade Senju c'est une sorcière qui a fait mon piercing présenta Magnus

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer sourit Alec

\- De même, SHIZUNE hurla Tsunade

Shizune entra dans la pièce et vit le couple, elle revint avec un plateau de thé. Ils discutaient ensemble, la brune emmena Alec se reposer autre part.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour ton apparence demanda Tsunade

\- Non, je ne veux pas lui en parler, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un autre piercing pour réguler ma magie mais je ne lui ai pas dit au sujet de mon apparence démoniaque. Je compte sur ta discrétion Tsunade proposa Magnus

\- Compte sur moi rassura Tsunade

Elle lui demanda cependant de rester quelques jours au monastère le temps de la fabrication, le couple en profita pour visiter l'Asie. Alec était en train de marcher dans les rues au Japon quand il remarqua des Geisha, il fut curieux à leur encontre. Il eut une idée en frottant son ventre de quatre mois, il retourna voir son amant qui vit un portail au monastère. Avec l'aide de Shizune il se prépara, plus tard Magnus entra dans la chambre où ils dormaient tous les deux. Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux en voyant son mari habillé en Geisha, Alec avait revêtu un kimono noir avec des roses rouges. Il était maquillé légèrement faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus, il marcha vers lui en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, je vais préparer une soirée mémorable pour vous proposa Alec en l'accueillant

Magnus se prêta au jeu et s'assit en tailleur, le noiraud prit des éventails et commença à danser avec eux comme le lui avait appris Shizune. Il charma son mari avec sa danse, après sa danse le maître-tigre s'approcha de lui en s'asseyant pour servir du saké.

\- Vraiment une belle performance, que diriez-vous de passer une nuit avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas ce genre là mais si vous voulez vraiment avoir une nuit avec moi alors devenez mon demi mari et j'exhausserai tous vos désirs minauda Alec

L'asiatique but sa coupe avant de lui prendre le menton, il l'embrassa chastement. Le noiraud fondit dans les bras de son amant,

\- J'accepte de devenir ton demi mari répondit Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts pour mettre un futon sous eux, il embrassa son mari encore une fois. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en faisant des suçons et des marques, il défit l'obi et écarta les pans du kimono. Il regarda avec émerveillement Alec totalement nu devant lui avec son ventre de quatre mois,

\- Tu es tellement beau mon amour complimenta Magnus

Alec encercla ses bras autour du cou de son mari en l'attirant vers lui, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Magnus reprit ses caresses sur le corps d'Alec, il suçota le pectoral avant de happer le téton en bouche. L'archer se cambra et failli jouir quand le sorcier pris son morceau de chair dans la bouche, depuis quelques temps ses tétons lui faisant mal avec la grossesse. L'asiatique c'était mi en tête de le soulager assez souvent en faisant l'amour, il pinça l'autre téton avec ses doigts. L'immortel s'arrêta et prit l'autre morceau de chair en bouche, il les lécha avec sa lange. Il délaissa rapidement les tétons et caressa le corps de son amant avec ses lèvres, il déposa des baisers-papillons sur le ventre de quatre mois. Il se plaça entre les jambes d'Alec et prit l'érection en bouche, il mordilla la veine sur le gland ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il joua avec les testicules avant prendre le pénis d'Alec dans sa gorge, il contracta ses muscles autour du gland pour le stimuler. Le chasseur cria de plaisir en agrippant les draps au-dessous de lui, le dompteur relâcha l'érection et lubrifia ses doigts magiquement et les glissa dans l'intimité de son amant. Il les fit coulisser tout en l'embrassant, il les retira avant de se présenter à son intimité et de le pénétrer. Magnus bougea ses hanches sensuellement, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser bâclé, ils buvaient les gémissements de l'autre. Le maître-tigre se mit à jouir sur leurs deux ventres pendant que le dompteur donna encore quelques coups de reins dans son intimité avant de se déverser à son tour. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le sorcier se retira et s'effondra près de lui.

\- C'était formidable ce soir gloussa Magnus

\- C'est loin d'être formidable car j'ai encore envie de toi susurra Alec

\- Je vois ça sourit Magnus

Le noiraud se mit à califourchon ayant toujours son kimono drapé sur lui, il l'embrassa avant se redresser en regardant les lieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est fait ça dans un monastère s'étonna Alec

\- Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas faire vœux de chasteté en plus ils apprendront quelques choses déclara Magnus en se dressant pour embrasser le cou d'Alec

Alec l'embrassa et se laissa étreindre une deuxième fois par son amant, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir repus. Quelques jours plus tard Tsunade termina de faire l'artefact de Magnus et le lui remit, elle en profita pour donner un petit cadeau à Alec pour le bébé. Elle lui avait donné la peluche d'une limace avec des stries bleues dessus, le couple l'avait remercié avant de retourner à New York. Alec était retourné à l'institut pour reprendre la gestion aidé de sa mère, elle lui faisait le topo des choses qu'elle avait réalisées en son absence.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai fait durant ton absence mais je voudrais que tu jettes un coup d'œil sur les dossiers au cas où tu n'approuverais pas certaines choses, Jace a fait une demande pour rendre visite à Imogène durant ton absence et je l'ai accordée. En ce moment il est à Idris avec Clary relata Maryse

\- Concernant l'alliance demanda Alec en frottant son ventre arrondit

\- Pour le moment aucune signalement, j'ai envoyé des équipes à la recherche potentielle de Camille Belcourt. Mais aucune n'est revenu avec une seule information informa Maryse

\- Je vois, renforce les patrouilles et dis-leur de garder l'œil ouvert, Camille est quelqu'un de très manipulateur et perfide décréta Alec

\- Entendu je mettrai une note d'information pour tout le monde, autre chose demanda Maryse

\- Pas pour le moment mais j'ai de mauvais pressentiments depuis quelques temps, je sens que Jonathan va refaire surface prochainement commenta Alec en levant les yeux vers sa mère

Maryse hocha la tête à son encontre et mit la main sur sa joue avant de se pencher pour lui faire un baiser sur le front, elle frôla le ventre enflé et souri. Alec sourit à sa mère,

\- Mon petit enfant s'est déjà manifesté interrogea Maryse

\- Pas encore, j'ai hâte de le sentir bouger souhaita Alec

\- Oh crois-moi il ou elle va bouger quand tu attendras le moins, quand j'étais enceinte de toi. Tu m'as donné un coup par surprise lorsque j'étais en train de me disputer avec ton père pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens plus du tout. J'étais en train en train de lui crier dessus quand tu m'as donné un coup de pied ce qui m'a fait stopper, pour te dire ton père a paniqué immédiatement en croyant que j'avais mal. Quand je lui ai montrée tes coups de pieds, il s'est extasier comme un idiot raconta Maryse

\- Ça t'a fait réconcilier avec papa conclu Alec

\- Ouais à peu près ça gloussa Maryse

Alec sourit en caressant son ventre avec amour, la matriarche le laissa seul dans le bureau. Le directeur réfléchit un moment avant d'envoyer un message sur son téléphone, plus tard Catarina arriva dans son bureau escorté par un chasseur.

\- Bonjour Cat salua Alec en se levant de sa chaise

\- Bonjour Alec, eh bien regarde toi on dirait que Mini Magnus est en train de pousser petit à petit nargua Catarina

\- A ce propos j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose concernant Magnus demanda Alec

\- Vas-y dit-moi demanda Catarina

L'archer lui dit ce dont il avait besoin, la sorcière lui sourit en acceptant de lui donner. Dans la soirée le maître-tigre rentra au loft,

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Magnus sortit de la terrasse ayant nourrit le chat, il sourit et accueillit son mari en l'embrassant amoureusement.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va bien sourit Alec

Le sorcier s'accroupit en mettant sa tête sur le ventre bombé d'Alec, il remonta le t-shirt sur le gros ventre et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonsoir mon pépin d'orange, j'espère que tu as été sage avec papa n'est-ce pas mon petit pépin d'orange sourit Magnus

\- Il ou elle était très sage gloussa Alec

Ils souriaient de joie avant de dîner ensemble, Magnus était dans son atelier quand Alec entra dans la pièce.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est interrogea Magnus

Le noiraud lui donna le cadeau, l'asiatique l'ouvrit et vit une pierre de magie. Le dompteur fut étonné par la pierre,

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien j'ai demandé à Catarina ce petit service en échange de garder Madzie la prochaine fois répondit Alec

\- Je te remercie mais qui t'a parlé de la pierre magique demanda Magnus

\- C'est Tsunade qui m'avait parlé de la pierre magique, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, la pierre magique te permets de renforcer ta magie et d'autres choses je crois répondit Alec

Magnus prit son mari dans ses bras en le remerciant à mi voix, il l'embrassa tendrement. Alec caressa le torse du sorcier en nouant ses bras autour de son cou,

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec

\- J'ai toujours voulu te faire l'amour dans mon bureau gloussa Magnus

L'immortel le prit dans ses bras et l'assis sur son bureau, il l'embrassa sensuellement et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou. Il ouvrit la chemise de son amant avec sa magie, il l'allongea sur son bureau en léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il téta un téton en le soulageant de la pression et pinça l'autre téton avec sa main. Il embrassa et retraça chaque rune et arriva vers le ventre arrondit, il sourit et fit des baisers-papillons dessus. Alec haleta de plaisir avant de se cambrer quand son mari le prit dans sa bouche, le sorcier lécha toute la longueur et renfloua un réflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Il stimula le gland tout en jouant avec les testicules d'Alec, il lubrifia ses doigts avant de les insérer dans l'intimité de son amant. Il les fit coulisser lentement en griffant la prostate d'Alec, ce dernier cria de plaisir en sentant les griffures sur son paquet de nerfs. Magnus retira ses doigts avant de le pénétrer lentement, Alec noua ses jambes et ses bras pour mieux sentir son dompteur, l'immortel commença à bouger sensuellement dans l'anus du maître-tigre. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, Alec bougea ses hanches en même temps que Magnus. Le directeur se déversa dans un cri de jouissance, Magnus lui donna des coups de reins supplémentaires avant de se déverser à son tour. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on continue dans la douche proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie, tu me promets de me frotter le dos susurra Alec

Ils marchaient dans la douche pour faire une douche coquine, Alec en ressortit après s'être douché. Il s'habilla quand il sentit un mouvement dans son ventre, il toucha son ventre et s'assit sur le lit. Il ressentit un autre mouvement dans son ventre ce qui le fit haleter, Magnus sortit de la douche et le vit assis sur le lit ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Un problème mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Viens approche indiqua Alec

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils entre les jambes de son amant, le noiraud lui prit la main et la posa sur une partie de son ventre. L'asiatique était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il sentit un coup de pied contre sa paume ce qui le fit haleter,

\- Alexander, est-ce que c'est…haleta Magnus

\- C'est le bébé confirma Alec

\- Par l'enfer, il ou elle a bougé se réjouit Magnus

Un autre coup vint les faire sourire, ils passaient toute la soirée à sentir les coups de pieds de leur bébé.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Jonathan et la nouvelle rune de Clary. Bisous glacés. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les choses deviennent un peu plus sérieux dans ce chapitre à part les caprices d'Alec et les flirts de Magnus dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Demain chapitre plein de lemons que tu vas adorer j'espère que tu es bien reconstituer car tu vas être encore une fois en plusieurs petits morceaux XD **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te rattraper demain avec une longue review XD et merci pour ton soutien je me sens mieux maintenant **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec sortit des toilettes en grimaçant, il avait une main derrière son dos et l'autre sous son ventre. Il avait mal au dos il marcha vers le canapé avant de s'y allonger totalement, Magnus sortit de l'atelier et vint près de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement et caresser amoureusement le ventre de son amant. Le noiraud gloussa sachant l'amour de son mari pour son gros ventre, il ressentit un coup de pied le sorcier le ressentit aussi ayant posé sa main là où le bébé venait de donner un coup. Ils passaient un bon moment à sentir leur bébé, plus tard le directeur partit en direction de l'institut par portail. Depuis quelques jours Alec prenait les portails que lui faisait Magnus de peur que des personnes ne le blesse vu son état de vulnérabilité, il arriva et sourit à son parabataï qui vint le voir pour le serrer dans ses bras. Jace toucha le ventre de son parabataï en gloussant, il sourit béatement en sentant les coups de pied du bébé. L'archer le laissa et marcha vers le bureau directorial quand Isabelle passa devant lui les mains sur les hanches, il roula des yeux en voyant le besoin de surprotection de sa sœur envers lui depuis sa grossesse. Elle appela Jace qui s'approcha et porta Alec jusqu'au bureau directorial, le blond l'allongea dans le canapé sous les yeux amusée de Maryse. Robert était de retour dans l'institut pour remettre certaines choses à son fils, il sourit béatement en voyant le ventre d'Alec. Il avait encore le t-shirt du couple sur lui, il ne s'en séparait pas du tout le mettant même quand il partait en réunion avec le conseil pour se vanter. Ça faisait un mois que Magnus était partit réparer son artefact auprès de Tsunade, elle lui avait donnée un autre piercing pour cacher son apparence démoniaque. Entre-temps Alec avait entamé son cinquième mois de grossesse, son ventre était devenu rond par la grossesse. Il avait aussi commencé parfois à avoir mal au dos et aux jambes, depuis son cinquième mois de grossesse Isabelle l'empêchait de trop se fatiguer en demandant à Jace de le porter. Elle était devenue surprotectrice envers son frère, elle le surveillait comme un faucon. Quand elle s'absentait c'est Jace qui reprenait le flambeau, il le surveillait de près en le suivant partout dans l'institut. De retour au présent Alec était allongé dans le canapé avec plusieurs coussins moelleux autour de lui,

\- Tu as faim ou soif ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour toi questionna Jace

\- J'ai faim répondit Alec

\- On va te ramener ton bol de mûre proposa Isabelle en sortant de la pièce

Les deux sortaient pour ramener le casse-croûte de leur frère, ce dernier soupira tout en frottant son ventre. Maryse gloussa en regardant son fils,

\- On dirait que ce sont plus ton frère et ta sœur qui sont à fond dans ta grossesse, que Magnus enfin s'il est à fond pensa Maryse

\- Il est à fond sur la grossesse maman, tous les matins je le retrouve la tête sur mon ventre en train de parler avec le bébé révéla Alec

\- Oh c'est trop chou roucoula Maryse en imaginant son gendre faire cela

La matriarche se leva et se rapprocha de son fils pour mettre sa main sur le ventre rond, Alec prit la main de sa mère et la posa à un endroit de son ventre. Ils patientaient quelques minutes quand un coup pied frappa la paume de la main de Maryse qui haleta de joie,

\- Mais il ou elle est très vigoureux ma parole s'excita Maryse

\- Disons que bébé voulait dire bonjour à sa grand-mère sourit Alec

\- Oh bonjour à toi aussi mon petit chéri d'amour à sa mamie, j'ai hâte que tu sois là pour que je te couvre de plein de bisous et câlins gloussa Maryse

\- Il y aura aussi papa qui va lui faire plein de câlins pouffa Alec

\- Il va apprendre à patienter quand j'aurai mon petit enfant en main déclara Maryse hautaine

Alec roula des yeux devant l'attitude hautaine de sa mère, Clary entra dans la pièce avec un bol de salade de fruits frais suivis de Jace et d'Isabelle qui boudaient derrière elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer mais j'ai fait une salade de fruits pour toi proposa Clary

\- Merci Clary remercia Alec en prenant le bol

Baby sortit de son corps et sauta sur la rousse pour lui lécher le visage, elle ria doucement aux léchouilles du tigre. Le félin feula avant de se tourner vers Jace qui tressaillit en le voyant, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'échapper l'animal l'avait déjà plaquer au sol et lui mâchouillait ses cheveux blonds.

\- A force qu'il me bouffe les cheveux je n'aurai plus un gramme de cheveux sur le caillou critiqua Jace

\- Pour une fois que quelqu'un apprécie tes cheveux nargua Isabelle

\- Ah, ah, ah très drôle Izzy, je suis mort de rire ironisa Jace

Isabelle lui fit un sourire narquois en le regardant sous Baby, Alec mangea la salade de fruits de Clary en les regardant se chamailler. Maryse sourit aussi derrière sa main, elle eut une vague de tristesse en pensant à Max. Elle se sentit observer et vit Alec la regardant, elle le rassura d'un sourire. Alec comprit à quoi sa mère était en train de penser, le soir même Alec se rendit sur le balcon pour contempler les étoiles tout en caressant son ventre. Magnus qui avait finis le repas l'enlaça par derrière le recouvrant d'un plaid comme il commençait à faire froid en cet hiver, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Notre pépin d'orange et toi allaient prendre froid sur le balcon signala Magnus

\- J'étais en train de contempler les étoiles dans le ciel en pensant à Max, je me demandais si Max était l'une d'entre elles se confia Alec

\- Même s'il n'est pas une étoile, je pense que ton frère veille sur vous tous au même titre que Ragnor veille sur moi de là-haut pensa Magnus

Alec se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras, Magnus le serra en l'embrassant sur le front. Ils rentraient à l'intérieur et mangeaient le repas avant d'aller se coucher, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alec était en train de manger son goûter appuyé contre le torse de son mari qui embrassait son épaule nu en caressant le ventre rond, ils sentirent tous les deux les coups de pieds du bébé.

\- Il est très actif ce soir remarqua Magnus

\- Il l'est toujours, essentiellement quand je mange gloussa Alec en mangeant une cuillère de son repas

\- Pour dire qu'il adore ce que tu manges sourit Magnus

Alec se tourna et embrassa chastement son amant et mangea son bol avant de rester dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent ensemble. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en grimaçant et se leva pour soulager sa vessie, il retourna au lit rapidement en restant au lit. Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de petit déjeuner, il le mit sur le lit et tira sur la couverture pour voir le visage d'Alec qui grommela.

\- Bonjour mon tigre, je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner salua Magnus

\- Pas envie, je ne veux rien faire aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de rester au lit toute la journée bouda Alec en faisant une moue enfantine et en se couvrant de nouveau

\- Je t'ai fait des crêpes avec des myrtilles et un jus de mûres avec une salade de fraises proposa Magnus

\- D'accord tu m'as convaincu avec ton petit déjeuner, tu es un mari malicieux en touchant mes faiblesses bouda Alec

\- Fort heureusement que je suis un sorcier et que je peux tout faire avec la magie sinon je serai l'un de ses maris terrestres qui se lèvent à trois heures du matin pour nourrir notre pépin d'orange sourit Magnus en s'allongeant sur le lit

Alec rigola et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il mangea de nouveau en nourrissant de temps à autre son mari avec une fraise.

\- Tu pars à l'institut demanda Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller à l'institut en ce moment, j'ai envie de rester avec toi dans le lit répondit Alec

\- J'envoie un message à ta famille pour ne pas qu'ils débarquent ici proposa Magnus

\- Je t'attends sourit Alec

Magnus se leva pour aller appeler à la famille d'Alec pour ne pas qu'ils les dérangent, quand le sorcier entra dans la chambre à nouveau il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alec vêtu d'un simple boxer assez sexy s'exposant sur le lit. Le noiraud fit une moue sexy en le regardant,

\- Tu vas encore me regarder d'un air béat ou tu vas me rejoindre et m'emmener vers les étoiles proposa Alec

\- Je pense que rester toute la journée au lit n'est pas une mauvaise idée gloussa Magnus en se déshabillant

Le sorcier le rejoignit dans le lit et l'embrassa avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément, ils passèrent la journée dans le lit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de marcher dans l'institut en mangeant son bol de mûre, Isabelle sortit de la salle des armes et resta choquée avant de se reprendre complètement.

\- ALEXANDER GÉDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE cria Isabelle

Alec roula des yeux devant la surprotection de sa sœur à son encontre, elle prit une chaise et l'obligea à s'asseoir dessus.

\- Tu es enceinte et tu dois énormément te reposer, tu ne dois pas marcher beaucoup, franchement tu n'es plus tout seul, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi et de ma nièce gronda Isabelle

\- Je sais mais marcher m'aide à me détendre et ne dit pas non car je l'ai lu dans un livre de grossesse signala Alec

\- Je comprends que tu lis les livres maintenant tu ne dois pas marcher autant, allez viens je t'accompagne dans le bureau directorial proposa Isabelle en l'aidant

\- Je suis enceinte et non handicapé souffla Alec en boudant

Sa sœur ne fit pas attention à sa protestation et l'emmena dans le bureau directorial, Maryse était en train de classer les dossiers en l'absence d'Alec. Elle le laissa s'asseoir dans la chaise de bureau,

\- Est-ce que tu as faim demanda Isabelle

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut répondit Alec en montrant son goûter

\- D'accord, je vais y aller. Maman veille sur lui s'il te plaît et empêche-le d'errer dans tout l'institut prévint Isabelle

\- Je comprends ton attitude protectrice envers ton frère mais ce n'est pas un peu exagéré questionna Maryse

\- Je n'exagère en rien pour la santé de mon frère et de ma nièce, ils doivent être en bonne santé tous les deux déclara Isabelle

Maryse sourit et secoua la tête pendant qu'Alec levait les yeux cachant mal son gloussement, plus tard Robert marcha vers la salle des opérations pour remettre des dossiers importants pour son fils quand il le vit en train de courir rapidement avec une main sur le ventre.

\- Bonjour papa, dis que tu ne m'as pas vu salua Alec en passant rapidement

Robert n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'Alec était partit se cacher quelque part, quelques minutes plus tard Maryse avec un plateau et un verre de lait était en train de chercher Alec partout.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Alec par hasard, il est l'heure pour lui de boire son verre de lait il s'est enfuit fulmina Maryse en tapant du pied

\- Je l'ai vu passer mais je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est répondit Robert

\- ALEXANDER GÉDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE VIENS TOUT DE SUITE BOIRE TON VERRE DE LAIT hurla Maryse dans tout l'institut

Maryse marcha furieuse et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour trouver Jace, au même moment Alec était en train de manger des chips avec du chocolat dans la serre dans un coin où personne ne pourrait venir le chercher. Il était en train de manger en caressant son ventre,

\- Alec appela Jace en entrant dans la serre

\- Est-ce que tu es seul demanda Alec depuis sa cachette

Jace roula des yeux devant le comportement enfantin de son frère,

\- Oui je suis seul, Maryse n'est pas avec moi. J'ai ton bol de mûre, sauce barbecue avec fromage fondu et soda répondit Jace

Alec sortit de sa cachette et vint près de son parabataï, le blond se rapprocha de lui et donna au noiraud son bol. Le directeur était sur le point de manger quand la cuillère fut enlevée par Maryse qui avait les mains sur les hanches,

\- Enfin te voilà, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ton verre de lait si tu ne veux pas que je jette ton bol menaça Maryse

\- Je croyais que tu étais seul gronda Alec en fusillant son frère

\- Elle m'a menacé de m'enfoncer un canard dans la gorge s'horrifia Jace

\- Espèce de sale traître, je te déteste déclara Alec

\- Tu pourras le détester plus tard maintenant bois ton lait décréta Maryse

\- Je ne veux pas boire bouda Alec

\- Alexander ne me fais pas répéter bois tout de suite ton lait ou je te puni menaça Maryse

Le maître-tigre lui tira puérilement la langue et prit le lait avant de le boire en grimaçant, Isabelle qui avait entendu les hurlements de sa mère à travers tout l'institut vint dans la serre. Son frère aîné vint l'agripper comme un koala en sanglotant,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Isabelle

\- Maman est méchante avec moi, elle m'a forcé à boire du lait en plus Jace m'a trahi. Il n'est plus mon frère sanglota Alec

Jace déglutit devant le regard noire d'Isabelle qui protégeait son frère aîné enceinte, il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec la jeune femme qui était effrayante. Dans un autre lieu Lilith sourit en regardant Jonathan en train de contempler la coupe infernale qu'il venait de créer,

\- Comment tu la trouve demanda Lilith

\- Elle est parfaite maman, vraiment parfaite. J'ai hâte de l'utiliser sourit Jonathan

\- Je pense que tu vas pouvoir constituer ton armée proposa Lilith

\- Oh que oui, je vais commencer de ce pas ainsi Idris commencera à trembler de peur ricana Jonathan

Jonathan embrassa sa mère en se brûlant le visage, il prit un portail et atterrit devant l'institut de Paris. Il entra à l'intérieur et commença à massacrer des chasseurs, certains tentaient de l'empêcher avant de se faire capturer par le Morgenstern. Le blond avec ses yeux inexpressifs et froids sourit cruellement en obligeant les survivants qu'il avait capturés à boire dans la coupe infernale, les chasseurs comme l'avait expliqué Lilith se transformait en chasseurs obscurs qui étaient à ses ordres lui obéissants aux doigts et à l'œil. Il ricana sadiquement avant de passer dans les autres instituts, certains chasseurs purent s'échapper par un portail en se rendant à Idris. Ils informaient Jia de la nouvelle du retour de Jonathan et de sa coupe infernale, la consule fut prise d'effroi avant de déclarer l'état d'urgence en accueillant des survivants à Idris. Robert revint en toute urgence à l'institut et les informa de la situation, Magnus était furieux et caressait l'épaule d'Alec pour le rassurer en le voyant se crisper en mettant ses mains sur son ventre comme un geste de protecteur,

\- Par l'ange il faut trouver quelque chose pour l'arrêter décréta Isabelle

\- Mais comment faire, aucune arme ne peut tuer cette enflure gronda Jace

Clary était près de son petit ami et lui caressait le bras avant de fixer son regard sur les feuilles du bureau peu à peu se formait une rune dans son esprit, Jace remarqua l'air vide de sa petite amie.

\- Je crois qu'on a peut-être une chance, Clary refait son truc constata Jace

\- Jace a raison je crois que j'ai une solution avec une rune déclara Clary en dessinant la rune sur la feuille

Magnus se pencha pour regarder la rune et la reconnu, surpris il prit la feuille. Tous à part Clary l'observaient, Alec caressa le bras de son mari en le voyant surpris par la nouvelle rune de Clary.

\- Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de cette rune demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas une rune mais la marque de Caïn, une marque de Dieu révéla Magnus en posant la feuille sur la table

\- Tu peux nous expliquer à quoi elle sert demanda Alec

\- Eh bien si on cherche à tuer son possesseur alors il sera vengé sept fois, le premier possesseur était le premier fils d'Adam et d'Eve Caïn. Dieu l'a marqué de cette marque pour le condamner à vie d'une errance solitaire pour se repentir, de plus les portes du paradis et de l'enfer lui serait à jamais fermé car il ne pourrait jamais mourir relata Magnus

Clary regarda la feuille avec appréhension, elle se mit à réfléchir avant de trouver une solution.

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu peux invoquer un ange demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr que je le peux mais contrairement aux démons qui te demande un prix les anges te tuent grimaça Magnus

\- Qu'as-tu en tête questionna Robert en regardant la rousse

\- Je propose d'invoquer l'ange Raziel pour lui demander une arme afin d'en finir avec Jonathan répondit Clary

Alec approuva la situation avec les autres, ils décidaient de la personne qui serait désigné pour parler avec l'ange Raziel. Simon qui était à l'institut se proposa de le faire, plus tard ils allaient à la ferme que Luke avait acheté. Jocelyn sortit de la maison et fonça sur Clary en lui criant dessus sur la folie qu'ils comptaient faire, les autres entraient et saluaient le maître des lieux. Alec était allongé sur le canapé les jambes étendues sur Magnus qui lisait le parchemin de rituel d'invocation, Isabelle était en train d'embrasser Simon dans un coin. Jace et Luke étaient en train de faire tampon entre les deux rousses qui se disputaient, le noiraud était en train de caresser son ventre pour tenter d'apaiser son bébé qui bougeait sans cesse en entendant les disputes des deux rousses. Il soupira discrètement avant de se lever aider de son mari qui ne leva pas les yeux, il alla soulager sa vessie avant de partir dans la cuisine pour prendre un seau et le remplir d'eau. Il mit des glaçons dans l'eau du seau avant de le porter vers le salon, Luke et Jace virent le noiraud venir dans leur direction avec le seau remplie d'eau et de glace. Les deux hommes ayant compris son intention reculèrent, le directeur jeta l'eau sur les deux femmes qui se mirent à crier de surprise.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes calmés, Clary va mettre la marque sur la tête du vampire déclara Alec

Clary hocha la tête et prit sa stèle pour mettre la rune sur le front de Simon, Jocelyn était sur le point de l'empêcher quand Alec passa devant elle en stoppant sa progression.

\- Laisse-moi passer Alec, votre plan est trop risqué et je ne veux pas mettre la vie de Simon en péril prévint Jocelyn

\- Tu vas fermer ta putain de gueule et va t'asseoir avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus que je ne le suis, maman ne t'a pas dit d'arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. On est en train de trouver un moyen pour buter ton fils de pute de fils que TU as abandonné avec Valentin, alors ne pense pas nous empêcher d'appeler l'ange Raziel. Au lieu de rester dans ton putain de coin tu aurais dû nous proposer quelque chose mais non tu laisses tout faire pour ensuite jouer les victimes et les mères éplorés ce que tu adores jouer, maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et t'asseoir dans un coin en pensant à ta vie pathétique que tu as raté. Si j'étais tes parents je me retournerai dans ma tombe en voyant la fille pathétique que tu es critiqua Alec

Jocelyn eut les larmes aux yeux devant les mots cruels d'Alec, elle préféra aller dans la chambre pour pleurer. Luke était déchiré entre consoler sa fiancée ou aller aider sa fille adoptive,

\- Laisse-la méditer sur la vie pathétique qu'elle a, elle doit prendre conscience d'arrêter de jouer la victime et de se prendre en main comme maman le lui avait dit déclara Alec

\- Tu as été un peu cru par contre remarqua Luke

Alec fit une moue enfantine en haussant les épaules, il s'assit près de son mari en se blottissant dans ses bras. Clary termina de dessiner la marque de Caïn sur le front de Simon, Magnus se leva et l'invita à venir avec lui. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lac, Magnus commença à chanter le sort pour invoquer l'ange Raziel. Le brouillard commença à s'installer lentement quand l'eau se mit à briller,

\- À toi de faire le reste maintenant indiqua Magnus

\- Tu ne restes pas avec moi questionna Simon

\- Je suis le fils d'un ange déchu alors je ne vais pas rester avec toi à discutailler avec Raziel qui veut voir mon père mort même si je ne m'entends pas avec lui déclara Magnus

\- Dis à Izzy et Clary que je les aime demanda Simon

\- Je leur dirai, bon je te laisse décréta Magnus

Simon continua le rituel et vit une lumière blanche l'éclairer, Raziel apparut dans toute sa splendeur

_\- Qui ose m'invoquer ainsi_ gronda Raziel

\- Moi Simon Lewis se présenta Simon

_\- Comment oses-tu m'invoquer de la sorte ? Tu __mérites__ une punition pour ça_ décréta Raziel

L'ange vit la marque de Caïn sur le front de Simon ce qui l'irrita encore plus,

_\- Tu __portes__ la marque que __seul__ le créateur peut donner, dis-moi pourquoi __est-ce__ que tu m'as invoqué vampire_ demanda Raziel

\- Je t'ai invoqué parce que l'un de tes enfants s'est égaré en route et aucune arme ne peut le tuer, nous voulons une arme pour le vaincre expliqua Simon

_\- Et si je refuse de réaliser ton souhait _demanda Raziel

\- Alors je t'invoquerai encore jusqu'à que tu acceptes de m'aider, en plus tu ne pourrais pas me tuer vu que la marque de Caïn me protège défia Simon le regardant

L'ange ouvrit les ailes en riant, il sourit en observant le vampire.

_\- Tu es bien téméraire Simon Lewis, j'accepte de te donner un moyen pour le vaincre, voici l'épée de l'archange Michel. Attention __elle__ contient le feu céleste qui éliminera __toute__ trace démoniaque dans ce garçon, il vivra si au fond de lui __il __est vraiment __pur__ mais sinon il mourra_ décréta Raziel en montrant l'épée

\- Entendu répondit Simon en prenant l'épée

_\- Maintenant en échange je veux t'effacer la marque de Caïn car je n'accepte pas qu'un autre que Dieu __puisse__ te le faire_ déclara Raziel

\- Très bien accepta Simon

_\- Mais avant ça je dois te dire un message, l'un des quatre réveillera son véritable pouvoir quand l'heure viendra _prédit Raziel

L'ange Raziel effaça la marque de Caïn sur le front de Simon qui hurla de douleur avant de s'évanouir, plus tard Magnus vint le voir et le réveilla.

\- Je suis en vie sourit Simon

\- On peut dire ça décréta Magnus

Ils rentraient avec l'épée de Mickaël, Simon parlait encore du message de l'ange Raziel sur les quatre gardiens d'Ishgar. Jace prit l'épée et la fit tournoya dans sa main,

\- Maintenant on a un moyen pour stopper Jonathan sourit Jace

\- Où est la marque Simon questionna Clary

\- L'ange Raziel n'était pas fan de mon nouveau tatouage alors il l'a effacé avertis Simon

Tout le monde sourit et rentrait à l'institut sauf le couple qui rentra directement au loft, Magnus invoqua des repas emportés pour eux. Alec prit un bain et mit son boxer avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il se regarda sous toutes les coutures, il remarqua des vergetures sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant qu'il était devenu moins beau qu'avant, il pensa à Magnus qui le verrait de moins en moins désirable au fil du temps. Il s'allongea sur le lit et se couvrit avec la couverture en pleurant, Président Miaou qui était sur le lit vit le noiraud pleurer et vint le réconforter. Alec essuya ses larmes et prit le petit chat dans ses bras,

\- Président Miaou je crois que ton maître va bientôt se séparer de moi, il va se rendre compte que je suis moins désirable qu'avant sanglota Alec

Le petit chaton lécha les larmes sur les joues d'Alec avant de sauter par terre pour filer à la recherche de Magnus, Alec pleura encore plus ressentant de l'abandon.

\- Même le chat m'abandonne pleura Alec

Président Miaou trouva Magnus dans son atelier terminant de ranger ses bocaux, il se mit à miauler pour attirer l'attention à son maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon petit chaton adoré roucoula Magnus

Le chat miaula en se dirigeant vers la chambre, l'asiatique comprit et le suivit avant d'entendre les sanglots d'Alec enroulé dans la couverture. Magnus entra et s'assit sur le lit en lui découvrant le visage,

\- Bébé, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures demanda Magnus en lui essuyant ses larmes

\- Je…je…snif…je…suis…plus désirable pour toi…j'ai des vergetures sur le corps sanglota Alec

\- Rien que ça gloussa Magnus

\- Mais je ne suis pas aussi magnifique que quand tu m'as épousé renifla Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une lotion pour le corps, il l'embrassa sensuellement.

\- Qui t'a dit que je ne te désire plus ? Je vais te montrer et te faire crier toute la nuit à quel point j'ai envie de ton corps mon amour susurra Magnus avant de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre deuxième lune de miel et strip-tease chaud de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Dans ce chapitre ce sont les hormones d'Alec qui vont être à l'honneur et ce sera très chaud **

**Alec Barton: "Les démons passaient entre chaque sculptures pour les leur donner une note, Alec avait fait une sculpture d'Alec avec Magnus s'enlaçaient" Bravo et maintenant...euh..."Ils toussaient mal à l'aise en voyant une sculpture de Sébastian en Neko nu dont certains démons cachaient les parties intimes" Ils gâchent toujours mon plaisir XD Chapitre très chaud alors attention aux brûlures XD**

**Lavigne 26: Voilà le chapitre plein de lemons et j'espère que ton cerveau va essayer de me donner des idées parfaite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec sortait de son ancienne chambre après avoir soulagé sa vessie, il se dandina vers la salle des opérations avant de s'asseoir et de mettre ses pieds gonflés sur une autre chaise. Il se souffla d'épuisement ayant fait quelques pas, Isabelle débarqua et fonça vers lui en lui apportant un coussin de grossesse et des taies d'oreilles. Elle cria sur Jace qui arriva en faisant une rune de force sur son bras pour porter Alec jusqu'à la chambre, il l'allongea sur le lit dans son ancienne chambre. La jeune femme s'occupa d'installer plusieurs coussins autour de lui et suréleva les jambes enflés de son frère, Jace partit rapidement et revint avec un plateau plein de victuailles. Le noiraud sourit en roulant des yeux en voyant que sa fratrie s'occupait de lui surtout Izzy qui était surprotectrice avec lui. Elle devenait très effrayante s'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère, Alec les remercia avant de manger les plats que son parabataï lui avait apportés. Au bout d'un moment il commença à bailler et s'endormir, sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser avant de mettre une main sur son ventre pour sentir un coup de la part du bébé. Jace posa sa main aussi et sourit en sentant un coup de pied, ils sourirent tous les deux avant de sortir de la pièce tranquillement pour laisser Alec se reposer. Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla en grimaçant et alla soulager sa vessie avant se remettre au lit, il soupira de fatigue quand Clary toqua à la porte pour lui tenir compagnie. Ça fera un mois que Jonathan avait attaqué certains instituts et transformer les chasseurs d'ombres en chasseurs obscurs, beaucoup de chasseurs étaient obligés de se réfugier à Idris. Jia avait ordonné l'état d'urgence dans chaque institut en déclarant de le fuir si Jonathan attaquait, Jace et Clary avaient compris que Jonathan attaquerait New York en dernier pour savourer sa victoire finale et faire du mal à la rousse. Entre-temps Alec en était à son sixième mois de grossesse, il était souvent fatigué vu que le bébé bougeait énormément le soir et ce pendant toute la nuit. Il marchait comme un canard et avait parfais des sautes d'humeur en passant du rire aux larmes ou de la colère au rire, sa libido avait augmenté spontanément ce qui était loin de déplaire à son mari. De retour au présent Clary avait un carnet de croquis, Alec sourit faiblement.

\- Tu es ma baby-sitter du moment demanda Alec

\- Jace et Izzy sont partis patrouiller ordre de Maryse, en même temps je ne voulais pas te laisser seul sourit Clary en s'asseyant près de lui

Alec hocha la tête, leur relation avait mal commencée mais au fur à mesure ils étaient devenus proches,

\- Magnus vient te récupérer plus tard interrogea Clary

\- Quand il aura fini avec ses clients, d'ailleurs Magnus et moi avons discutés ensemble et on a pensé à te proposer quelque chose. Ça te dirait de faire la chambre de notre bébé proposa Alec

\- Alec, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Magnus peut le faire magiquement créer la chambre du bébé répondit Clary

\- Je sais mais on en a discutés tous les deux et nous voulons que ce soit toi qui fasse la chambre de notre enfant, comme ça notre bébé va beaucoup aimer la peinture que sa tante aura fait dans sa chambre insista Alec

Clary était touchée par les mots d'Alec, elle accepta de faire la chambre du bébé pour le couple. Plusieurs jours plus tard Clary avait commencée avec l'autorisation du couple à faire la chambre du bébé, Magnus avait invoqué des meubles à monter. Alec avait spécifiquement demandé à son mari qu'il monte les meubles et non les invoque déjà montés arguant que lui, Robert, Jace avec Simon et Raphaël allaient monter les meubles du bébé. Jace tourna dans tous les sens le manuel de montage de la commode, Robert et Raphaël montaient l'armoire et Magnus le berceau pendant que Simon faisait les étagères.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant c'est du charabia tout ça grimaça Jace

\- Ou peut-être que ton cerveau est trop petit pour traiter toutes ses informations se moqua Magnus

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, très drôle franchement ton sens de l'humour est à chier ironisa Jace

Alec entra dans la chambre pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait, il était en train de manger un paquet de chips. Clary venait de donner un dernier coup de peinture sur l'un des murs de la chambre, elle se tourna vers le noiraud.

\- Comment trouves-tu la chambre, est-ce à votre goût questionna Clary

\- C'est parfait biscuit complimenta Magnus

\- Magnus a raison c'est magnifique renchérit Alec

Le directeur mangea une dernière chips avant de tendre le paquet à son mari,

\- Range ça quelque part où je ne pourrai pas l'atteindre demanda Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Le sorcier le posa par terre ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil,

\- Tu sais que je peux le prendre signala Alec

\- Essaye donc sourit Magnus en le défiant

Alec tenta de se baisser en mettant une main sous son gros ventre, il essaya dans toutes les positions pour prendre le paquet avant de soupirer sous le sourire victorieux de son mari. Le maître-tigre bouda quand Magnus se leva et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, le directeur se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son amant. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et tournaient la tête pour voir Jace les regarder en secouant la tête, Alec rougit violemment ce qui fit sortir Baby qui alla se cacher dans le salon par honte. Robert et les autres garçons avec Clary n'en tinrent pas compte,

\- Vous savez c'est une chambre de bébé alors contrôlez vos hormones proposa Jace avec un petit sourire

\- Comment ça mes hormones articula Alec avec un regard meurtrier

Alec regarda son parabataï d'un air meurtrier ce qui le fit suer de peur, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna ce qui le sauva juste à temps. Le noiraud se dirigea en se dandinant vers la porte, il ouvrit sur Maryse et Isabelle portant des sacs de courses. Elles l'embrassaient et Izzy prit son frère par les épaules pour l'installer sur le canapé,

\- Arrête un peu de t'agiter bon sang, n'oublie pas que tu as une petite locataire très mignonne à l'intérieur de toi rappela Isabelle

\- Désolé mais je dois aussi un peu marcher souffla Alec

\- On verra plus tard, j'ai acheté des tas de bonnes choses pour toi sourit Isabelle en montrant les fruits frais à son frère

Maryse pendant ce temps était partit voir la future chambre de son petit enfant et la trouva magnifique avec la peinture, elle revint dans le salon.

\- La chambre du bébé est sublime complimenta Maryse

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour le bébé sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas résistée à acheter ceci tellement que c'était mignon déclara Maryse en fouillant dans l'un de ses sacs d'achats

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant des petits souliers de bébés, il les prit et essuya ses larmes en remerciant sa mère. Les autres rentraient pour la collation, ils virent les choses que Maryse avait achetées pour le bébé. Plus tard tout le monde laissa le couple seul, Magnus eut un coup de fil urgent de la part d'un client à lui. Il embrassa son mari en lui promettant de revenir rapidement,

\- Vas-y en attendant je vais préparer le dîner proposa Alec

\- J'ai hâte de manger ce soir sourit Magnus

Le sorcier prit un portail et s'en alla pour voir son client, Alec se dirigea vers la chambre pour prendre ses écouteurs et mit la musique. Il se dandina dans le loft en faisant le ménage, il passa le plumeau un peu partout en chantant avant de faire la cuisine. Il plia les vêtements de son bébé que Maryse avant achetée en les mettant dans l'armoire, il arrangea le lit en redressant les draps en bougeant ses hanches aux rythmes de la musique. Magnus arriva par portail en grommelant contre son client, il marcha vers la chambre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amant en train de bouger ses hanches au son de la musique qu'il écoutait. Le sorcier s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte en le regardant avidement, Alec se retourna et sursauta en voyant Magnus le regarder avec un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Il se mit à rougir devant le regard de Magnus à son encontre,

\- Tu es là remarqua Alec en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles

\- Depuis assez pour te voir danser, tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais quand tu bougeais les hanches ainsi susurra Magnus en s'approchant de lui

Alec rougit encore plus avant que le sorcier ne l'attire par les bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement, l'asiatique l'allongea sur le lit lentement. Le maître-tigre se releva un peu pour l'en empêcher,

\- J'ai oublié d'éteindre le feu pour le repas avertis Alec

Magnus l'empêcha de bouger en claquant des doigts, le noiraud comprit qu'il venait de l'éteindre par magie. L'immortel l'embrassa sensuellement et l'allongea sur le lit de nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons et quelques morsures. Il lui enleva le grand t-shirt qu'il avait et revint l'embrasser avant de reprendre ses caresses. Il retraça chaque rune sur la peau d'Alec, Magnus fit un léger suçon sur les deux pectoraux de son amant. Il effleura légèrement un téton ce qui fit crier le directeur de l'institut, le sorcier prit le téton en bouche soulageant le noiraud de la tension accumulée par la grossesse. Avec sa main il pinça l'autre téton avant de le prendre en bouche quelques minutes plus tard, il soulagea les tensions dans la poitrine de son amant avant d'explorer de nouveau le corps du noiraud. Il fit plusieurs baisers-papillons sur le gros ventre d'Alec, ce dernier se mit à rire à ça.

\- Ça me chatouille rigola Alec

\- Il faut bien que j'embrasse notre petit pépin d'orange sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et Magnus reprit ses caresses pour arriver à l'érection d'Alec. Il la prit en bouche et lécha toute la longueur, il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi avant de la prendre dans sa gorge. Il stimula le gland avec les muscles de sa gorge, il mordilla la tête du pénis ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir. Magnus joua avec les testicules pendant quelques minutes, il se redressa et prit le coussin de grossesse de son amant pour le placer.

\- Retourne-toi demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec se retourna sur le ventre aidé par de nombreux coussins, Magnus l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit vers les fesses de son amant. Il écarta les deux globes de chairs ayant fait des suçons dessus, il glissa sa langue sur les plissures de l'intimité du maître-tigre, il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Le sorcier lubrifia ses doigts et les introduit dans l'anus de son mari, il les fit coulisser sensuellement en marquant la peau d'Alec. Il les retira avant de se placer derrière Alec et le pénétra lentement, le noiraud rejeta sa tête à la satisfaction de se sentir remplie. Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement dans le cou avant de bouger ses hanches doucement, le noiraud cria de plaisir en mettant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant pour l'obliger à aller plus vite. Le sorcier s'arrêta et l'aida pour le chevaucher, Alec rebondit sur l'érection de son amant en criant de plaisir. L'asiatique regarda le ventre bombé rebondir ce qui l'excita deux fois plus et se redressa pour capturer les lèvres d'Alec,

\- Putain plus ton ventre grossit plus j'ai envie de toi susurra Magnus en guidant les hanches d'Alec

Alec se cambra avant de se mettre à jouir, le sorcier serra les dents en sentant les parois internes de son amant se serrer autour de son sexe. Il donna quelques coups de reins avant de jouir à son tour, l'archer ronronna en sentant le sperme chaud de Magnus en lui. Il se retira et s'allongea près de Magnus après lui avoir bécoté un baiser,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Hum j'ai faim à présent gloussa Alec

\- Tu viens de ruiner une ambiance romantique s'offusqua Magnus

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours faim quand j'ai fini de faire l'amour signala Alec

Le chasseur se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, Magnus sourit en secouant la tête. Ils dînaient ensemble avant de prendre leur bain ensemble, Alec était appuyé sur l'épaule de son amant. Magnus était en train de savonner avec amour le ventre enrobé de son mari,

\- Tu crois qu'on réussira à tuer Jonathan avec l'épée de l'archange Mickaël demanda Alec

\- On réussira ne t'en fais pas mais je pense que tu ne devras pas penser à ça pour le moment proposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se rincer et se diriger vers la chambre pour faire l'amour plusieurs fois, depuis le sixième mois de grossesse Alec avait des insomnies de ce fait il déambulait dans le loft en mangeant son bol de mûres. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de marcher en canard dans les couloirs de l'institut, il entra dans le bureau et s'installa dans le canapé et regarda sa mère qui avait repris les rênes de l'institut depuis le cinquième mois de grossesse de son fils.

\- Des nouvelles de l'enclave ? demanda Alec en frottant son ventre en sentant son bébé en train de bouger énormément

\- Nous sommes toujours en état d'alerte avec Jonathan qui attaque les instituts un peu partout dans le monde répondit Maryse

\- J'ai peur maman qu'il attaque l'institut dans ce moment de faiblesse dans lequel je suis avoua Alec

\- Nous sommes là pour te protéger rassura Maryse en se levant

La matriarche rassura son fils en le prenant dans ses bras, Baby sortit du corps de son fils et vint feuler près d'elle. Elle lui gratta sous le menton ce qui le fit feuler de contentement, un chasseur entra avec quelques hommes. Ils avaient des visages graves,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

\- Madame, nous avons aperçut la prisonnière Camille Belcourt lorsque nous étions en patrouille, malheureusement le temps qu'on tente de l'arrêter elle s'est échappée informa le chasseur

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, cette garce s'est encore échappée. Par l'ange j'ai envie de la tuer souffla Alec

\- Alec, calme-toi apaisa Maryse

Alec se calma pour le moment, malheureusement l'ambiance de l'institut avec les mauvaises nouvelles donnaient du stress à Alec, lorsqu'il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs de l'institut. Jace et Clary sortirent de la chambre quand ils le virent arriver vers eux. Le maître-tigre marcha vers eux avant de voir le monde tourner autour de lui, il mit une main sur sa tempe avant d'essayer de se reprendre. Jace vit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec son parabataï,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace

Alec s'évanouis sous leurs yeux ce qui les fit paniquer, Jace dessina une rune de force et emmena son frère dans l'infirmerie. Magnus débarqua rapidement à l'infirmerie, Maryse l'accueillit.

\- Où est-il s'affola Magnus

\- Magnus, calme-toi, Alec va bien juste un baisse de tension avec le stress lié aux mauvaises nouvelles qu'il y a, à l'institut rassura Maryse

\- Bon sang siffla Magnus

\- Pars avec lui pendant quelques jours pour qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il se passe ainsi il pourra se reposer et se concentrer sur la grossesse conseilla Maryse

\- Tu as raison, je vais l'emmener loin de tout mais informer-moi où est Jonathan pour l'éviter déclara Magnus

Magnus entra dans la pièce et proposa à son amant de faire une deuxième lune de miel, le noiraud accepta de prendre des vacances pour se reposer. Ils allaient à Paris pour commencer leur voyage, le sorcier l'emmena visiter le palais de Versailles. Alec était fasciné par la structure,

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Alec

\- C'était encore plus beau quand je suis venu la première fois, j'ai rencontré ici même Axel De Fersen. Il était un gentilhomme très beau relata Magnus

\- Je parie que tu as couché avec lui conclu Alec avec une pointe de jalousie

\- Je voulais mais son cœur appartenait à la reine Marie-Antoinette, ils étaient amant répondit Magnus

Alec fit la moue en caressant son ventre, le sorcier remarqua la jalousie sur le visage de son mari. Il sourit et l'amena vers d'autres pièces du palais, il claqua des doigts en lui bandant les yeux. Alec haleta de surprise en voyant ses yeux bander,

\- Magnus haleta Alec

\- Chut, fais-moi confiance. Je vais remplacer cette jalousie que tu as par mon essence, tu ne penseras intégralement qu'à moi susurra Magnus

Le noiraud fit confiance à son amant, il fut conduit vers une pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux en se mordant les lèvres trouvant devant lui Magnus habillé de vêtements de l'époque du Roi Louis XVI, le sorcier claqua des doigts en faisant apparaître des victuailles près d'eux. Il s'approcha d'Alec et le faisant s'installer confortablement, le maître-tigre remarqua qu'ils étaient dans la chambre royale.

\- Installe-toi confortablement car le spectacle va commencer mon amour sourit Magnus sensuellement

L'asiatique claqua des doigts pour mettre une musique, il commença à danser au rythme du son. Il bougea ses hanches sensuellement, le sorcier enleva sa perruque de l'époque et la jeta sur le côté. Alec mordit ses lèvres en voyant le striptease de son amant, Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître une barre de strip-tease et se mit à danser dessus. Il enleva la veste en bougeant ses hanches, il se mit à chanter les paroles sales de la chanson ce qui fit rougir Alec. Magnus enleva sa chemise en restant torse nu, il se rapprocha du directeur de l'institut et se frotta à lui en bougeant ses hanches comme pour faire l'amour. Il effleura les lèvres d'Alec avant de reculer, la musique se termina doucement quand une autre reprit ce qui fit bouger encore plus le sorcier. Il était de dos bougeant ses fesses en souriant, il attrapa une fraise sur le plateau et la mangea avant de se rapprocher d'Alec faisant couler le jus du fruit sur ses lèvres. Il lécha le jus qui s'écoulait avant de reculer et continua de danser avant d'enlever lentement le pantalon court de l'époque, se retrouvant en boxer, Magnus s'avança et passa entre les jambes d'Alec et s'assit sur ses jambes en prenant ses mains pour les poser sur son torse. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se frotta à l'érection d'Alec.

\- On dirait que tu as envie de moi gloussa Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas idée haleta Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le sorcier dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec et lécha le jus de fraise qui avait coulé sur sa gorge. Il fit des suçons et des morsures, il lui enleva ses vêtements par magie. Il retraça les runes avec sa langue et prit un téton en bouche pendant qu'il pinçait l'autre téton avec sa main, il le soulagea de la tension avant de passer à l'autre téton en le prenant en bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes Magnus délaissa les tétons pour explorer de nouveau le corps de son mari, il arriva vers le ventre enflé et déposa des baisers-papillons dessus avant de prendre l'érection pour lécher toute la longueur. Alec cria de plaisir en se cambrant, Magnus renfloua un réflexe de renvoi avant mettre le gland complètement dans sa gorge. Il joua avec les testicules tout en lubrifiant ses doigts. Il inséra ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, les fit coulisser avant de les retirer pour le pénétrer. Alec ramena ses jambes pour que son amant puisse le pénétrer plus profondément, Magnus l'embrassa fougueusement en accélérant ses coups de reins dans son amant qui criait de plaisir. Il le laissa le chevaucher, Alec bougea ses hanches avec indécence avant de se cambrer de jouissance. Les muscles intérieur du maître-tigre se serraient autour du membre de Magnus, le sorcier serra les dents avant de jouir à son tour. Alec jouit une deuxième fois en sentant le sperme de son mari le remplir à ras bord, il se retira et s'allongea près de son dompteur. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement,

\- Comment as-tu trouvé ma prestation demanda Magnus

\- Un peu trop courte la prochaine fois essaye de la faire durer car j'ai beaucoup aimé que tu danses pour moi gloussa Alec

\- Si c'est ce que souhaites sa majesté sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de s'endormir, fort heureusement pour que le sorcier avait mis un sort d'invisibilité sur eux pour que personne ne puissent les voir. Ils restaient quelques jours en France avant de partir en Argentine, Magnus fit monter Alec sur un bateau qu'il avait acheté. Ils voyageaient un peu sur le continent, le dompteur était en train de regarder l'océan avec Alec qui se réjouissait de l'air marin en frottant son ventre bombé. Ils allaient nager dans l'océan près du bateau, ils remontaient à la surface. Alec mangea et se reposa épuisé par l'eau, le sorcier profita de la situation pour faire une surprise à son amant. Le noiraud se réveilla en entendant du bruit sur le bateau et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, il mit une main sur son ventre et une autre derrière son dos en tentant de se lever. Il ressortit de la cabine pour voir des hommes sur le bateau, il jura en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas son arme avec lui. Les hommes rigolaient en le voyant et l'attachaient avant de l'emmener vers le capitaine, l'archer comprit que c'était des pirates venu les piller en voyant leur accoutrements. Le chasseur analysa la situation pour trouver une solution en essayant de s'échapper sans blesser son bébé ou lui, les hommes rigolaient encore plus quand il remarqua l'ombre venir vers lui.

\- Eh bien nous avons attrapé une prise de choix à ce que je vois susurra une voix sensuelle

Alec écarquilla en voyant son amant devant lui, ce dernier était habillé en pirate. Il portait une chemise ouverte sur son torse avec une grosse ceinture autour de ses reins avec un pantalon en cuir et des bottes faite de la même matière, il avait des bijoux en argent sur lui. Le sorcier lui prit le menton en le caressant,

\- Une prise très séduisante en tout cas, j'ai hâte de te tester dans un lit je parie que tu es très sauvage au pieu ricana Magnus

\- Qu'aviez-vous fait à mon mari demanda Alec en se prêtant au jeu

\- Je pense que les requins sont en train de se régaler de sa chair, il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. Je suis le grand Magnus Bane la terreur des mers se présenta Magnus en levant ses bras

Les hommes autour d'eux chantaient les louanges de leur capitaine, l'asiatique fredonna un air avide sur le visage. Il caressa le visage du chasseur qui se retira vivement,

\- Je vous défends de me toucher gronda Alec

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, je te laisse choisir soit tu acceptes de te soumettre à moi soit je laisse mes hommes se charger d'être tes maris pour toute la nuit. Pense à l'enfant que tu portes avant de me répondre proposa Magnus en le menaçant d'une épée

Alec fit semblant de réfléchir avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux,

\- J'accepte de me soumettre à toi accepta Alec

\- Parfait, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser cette nuit, vous tous vous allez entendre ce petit bijou crier mon nom toute la nuit se vanta Magnus en faisant rire les hommes

Magnus prit Alec par le bras et le ramena dans la cabine, il le jeta d'un geste maîtriser sur le lit. Le noiraud fit semblant de prendre peur et recula assez loin du sorcier, ce dernier se déshabilla avant de monter sur le lit. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux,

\- Tu vas prendre beaucoup plaisir avec moi encore plus qu'avec ton pauvre mari qui dort avec les poissons susurra Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement, l'immortel fit un mouvement de poignet pour retirer les vêtements de son amant. Il le mordit dans le cou en faisant des jolies marques, il taquina ses tétons ce qui le fit haleter. Le dompteur prit l'érection en main et le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche, il stimula le gland après l'avoir pris dans la gorge. Il se retira et inséra ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alec qui se cambra de plaisir, il ricana avant de faire des mouvements de ciseaux en lui. Il les retira avant le pénétrer d'un geste sec, il bougea assez brusquement. L'archer cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête sous le plaisir,

\- Crie pour moi pour que mes hommes t'entendent comment je te baise si bien susurra Magnus en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus fort

L'immortel s'ajusta et lui donna des coups de reins sur sa prostate ce qui le fit pleurnicher de plaisir, le maître-tigre sanglota de plaisir en sentant sa perle se faire maltraiter. Au bout d'un moment Alec se mit à jouir dans un cri de jouissance, Magnus serra les dents avant de jouir à son tour quelques minutes après. Il s'effondra près de lui essoufflé,

\- Je crois que je vous préfère sourit Alec extatique

\- Je pense que je vais vous garder avec moi gloussa Magnus

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête prénatale d'Alec et le cadeau d'Asmodée. Bisous glacés. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Elle va encore au commande dans ce chapitre, Asmodée fera son apparition aussi**

**Alec Barton:"Les filles se prélassaient alors que Satan était en train de se déssécher au soleil" ça ne sent pas le cramer par hasard à c'est Satan bon demain grossesse vagues pour rafraîchir tout ça XD**

**Lavigne 126: Il y a quelque chose que tu m'avais demandé dans ce chapitre que je l'ai mis spécialement pour toi XD demain d'autres de tes idées**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus était en train de caresser l'énorme ventre d'Alec, il roucoulait tout en l'embrassant avec vénération. Alec passa une main dans les cheveux de Magnus qui continua à parler avec leur enfant, il sourit amoureusement à cela. Le sorcier se redressa et embrassa le noiraud quand ce dernier le fit reculer pour aller soulager sa vessie, il revint rapidement en se dandinant. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit parmi les coussins que Magnus avait arrangé pour lui, l'asiatique l'embrassa et commença à masser ses pieds ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec et s'allongea en ronronnant de plaisir sous les massages de Magnus, le dompteur sourit en voyant le tigre complètement détendu. Il entendit la sonnette d'entrée ce qui le fit soupirer, il claqua des doigts pour voir toute la fratrie débarquer dans la chambre. Le félin sauta et plaqua Jace par terre en lui mâchouillant ses cheveux ce qui le fit râler, Isabelle éclata de rire et s'approcha de son frère en s'asseyant sur le lit pour caresser le ventre. Le bébé effleura de sa main celle de sa tante ce qui l'ému, Izzy fondit au mouvement de son neveu ou sa nièce. Ils se déplaçaient tous dans le salon à part Jace qui était obligé de ramper avec Baby sur le dos, Clary vérifia la peinture de la chambre du bébé en finalisant quelques petits détails. Simon discutait avec Magnus au sujet de Raphaël pendant qu'Isabelle continuait de s'extasier sur le ventre de son frère aîné, Alec souffla d'épuisement avant de se lever pour aller encore une fois soulager sa vessie. Ça faisait un mois que Magnus avait emmené Alec pour une seconde lune de miel afin qu'il puisse se détendre après qu'il ait eut une baisse de tension qui avait provoqué un évanouissement, Maryse lui avait conseillée de détendre son fils pour qu'il puisse cesser de penser à Jonathan et Camille ainsi qu'à toutes les autres mauvaises nouvelles de l'institut. Ils partirent pour quatre semaines, à leur retour Alec était complètement détendu et reposé et avait entamé son septième mois de grossesse. Jace s'était mis à grommeler quand il sentait le bonheur de son parabataï signe que les deux s'envoyaient en l'air, le sorcier l'avait enragé en lui racontant les détails de leurs petits escapades romantiques. Jonathan entre-temps continua de décimer chaque institut, pour le moment il s'était arrêté à l'institut de Buenos Aires, il avait pris l'institut comme base pour ses opérations pendant que les survivants avaient fui à Idris. De retour au présent Jace était en train grommeler sous Baby,

\- Que quelqu'un me vire cette boule de poil de mon dos pitié supplia Jace

\- On ne peut pas le virer vu que tu es son jouet favori rigola Isabelle

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle Izzy ironisa Jace

Alec riait aussi en caressant son gros ventre, Magnus était en train de masser les chevilles de son mari.

\- Voyons, blondie tu sais que personne ne va t'aider au risque de contrarier Baby on ne voudrais pas le faire en lui prenant son jouet, les tigres sont très possessifs avec ce qui leur appartient nargua Magnus

\- Je t'emmerde jura Jace

\- Désolé tu n'es pas mon type d'homme, j'aime les hommes aux cheveux noires et aux yeux bleus d'ailleurs je suis marié à l'un d'eux gloussa Magnus

\- C'est sûr que tu ne pourras jamais détourner Magnus, d'Alec ria Simon

\- Toi le vampire tais-toi gronda Jace

Baby se leva du dos de Jace qui soupira de soulagement, il marcha vers Clary qui ressortait de la pièce. Le félin sauta sur elle en lui léchant le visage, elle riait sous les léchouilles du tigre.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir sourit Clary

\- Tu as terminée biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Oui j'ai finis les derniers détails répondit Clary

La rousse alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Jace était assis, il l'attira dans ses bras en voulant qu'elle s'asseye sur ses jambes. Isabelle tapa des mains en se rappelant de quelque chose,

\- Ah j'ai failli oublier je vais organiser ta fête prénatale déclara Isabelle

\- Ma fête prénatale questionna Alec curieux

\- Une fête où toute la famille te donne des cadeaux pour le bébé avec des conseils, parfois c'est là que tout le monde découvre en même temps le sexe du bébé par exemple expliqua Magnus

\- Oh comprit Alec

\- Aussi généralement c'est la tante qui organise cette fête, je vais faire la meilleure fête du siècle sourit Isabelle

\- Pas d'extravagances s'il te plaît avertis Alec

\- Je te rappelle que ton mari vie dans l'extravagance rappela Jace d'un ton sarcastique

Alec haussa les épaules en souriant narquoisement, il frotta son ventre et se redressa un peu pour attirer son mari vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Magnus remua ses sourcils suggestivement avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître le goûter d'Alec,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'il fasse apparaître ton goûter demanda Simon

\- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas répondit Alec

Le petit groupe resta un moment avant de rentrer à l'institut laissant le couple seul, Magnus l'embrassa chastement et était sur le point de se lever quand Alec le retint dans ses bras.

\- Bébé, je dois faire des potions pour mes clients avertis Magnus

\- Non je veux que tu restes avec moi, au diable tes clients ! Ils ne font que t'exploiter sans une once de reconnaissance s'exclama Alec en faisant la moue

Magnus le regarda avant de sourire taquin en regardant son mari, il se pencha en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en faisant des suçons.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu m'exploites aussi sans une once de reconnaissance rappela Magnus

\- Ah oui et je fais comment pour t'exploiter susurra Alec en caressant le torse de Magnus

\- Tu m'exploites sexuellement se lamenta Magnus faussement

\- Ah bon si c'est comme ça alors vous dormirez sur le divan ce soir nargua Alec en se levant pour aller soulager sa vessie

\- ALEXANDER s'exclama Magnus

\- Tu as dit que je t'exploitais sexuellement alors tu dormiras sur le canapé et c'est mon dernier mot déclara Alec

Le sorcier était bouche-bée devant la réaction de son mari, il soupira longuement et partit dans son atelier pour faire les potions de ses clients. Le soir même après le dîner ils étaient en train de regarder la télé, Magnus était en train de masser les pieds gonflés d'Alec. Il commença à embrasser ses pieds, Alec gémit de plaisir en mordant ses lèvres.

\- Alexander, est-ce que je pourrais dormir dans la chambre avec toi demanda Magnus d'un ton larmoyant

\- Non tu as dit que je t'exploite sexuellement alors…oh…oui…là…ce n'est pas du jeu Magnus…oui…continue gémit Alec en se faisant masser les jambes

L'asiatique massa magiquement son amant qui gémissait de plaisir au massage, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour le faire plier.

\- D'accord tu pourras regagner la chambre mais seulement pour dormir grommela Alec en croisant les bras

\- D'accord je jure que je ne te sauterai pas dessus promis Magnus

Alec regarda suspicieusement son mari avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche, le noiraud s'allongea avec son coussin de grossesse en lisant un livre. Magnus ressortit de la douche, le directeur de l'institut leva les yeux et bava devant le corps de son amant. L'immortel avait fait exprès de laver ses cheveux qui était humide, les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son torse jusqu'à la serviette qu'il avait autour des reins. Le dompteur fit un sourire séduisant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en les ramenant en arrière, le maître-tigre se sentit carrément fondre devant le geste. Magnus était en train de choisir son boxer quand il sentit le gros ventre de son mari se cogner contre son dos, il sourit narquoisement et se retourna vers lui.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait rien faire ce soir sourit Magnus narquois

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ce sont les hormones bouda Alec en défaisant la serviette de Magnus

Le sorcier gloussa et se jeta sur ses lèvres, ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour. Alec était en train de ronronner dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassait dans le cou tout en caressant le ventre rond,

\- Sayang appela Magnus

\- Hm demanda Alec somnolant

\- J'étais en train de repenser à ta fête prénatale qu'Isabelle va préparer pour toi, je me suis dit que je voulais aussi en faire une pour toi, celle de mon pays natale proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr de toi, je ne veux pas que ça te fasse mal par rapport à ta mère souligna Alec

\- Je ne vais pas laisser mes mauvais souvenirs concernant ma mère me gâcher la vie, j'ai aussi des bon souvenirs d'elle tu sais. Qu'en penses-tu demanda Magnus

\- J'accepte de faire cette fête prénatale indonésienne avec toi accepta Alec en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trois jours plus tard Alec était dans sa chambre en train d'attendre son mari qui terminait les derniers préparatifs de sa fête prénatale dans la culture Indonésienne. Magnus entra dans la chambre habillé d'un costume traditionnel Indonésien, il était composé d'une tunique avec un pantalon et un par-dessus. Alec sourit en rougissant furieusement devant l'accoutrement de Magnus.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis ce costume déclara Magnus

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des vêtements semblables pour Alec, il aida le noiraud à s'habiller avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Dans la salle de bain il y avait beaucoup de fleurs de muguet et d'autres espèces, une chaise trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. L'asiatique assis son mari sur la chaise près d'un piédestal fait de fleurs,

\- Normalement tes parents devraient être présent pour qu'on s'incline sept fois devant eux surtout ta mère pour avoir leur bénédiction mais on va passer outre vue que c'est déjà fait expliqua Magnus

Magnus prit une louche qui était dans un vase remplie d'eau avec des pétales d'eau décorée de fleur, il arrosa Alec qui sourit.

\- Je vais t'arroser sept fois pour que notre enfant soit en bonne santé et sans problème décrit Magnus

Alec regarda le sorcier l'arroser plusieurs fois avant de lui mettre une pate sur son énorme ventre avant de l'arroser de nouveau le même nombre de fois,

\- Normalement nos parents et chacun des membres de nos familles devraient t'arroser sept fois pour te donner les bénédictions mais on va faire l'impasse dessus, maintenant tu vas te laver le visage et les bras au moins sept fois avec l'eau que je vais te verser d'accord demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et se lava le visage et les bras d'après les dires de son mari, l'asiatique emmena le pot et le cassa sur un socle par terre. Il aida son amant à se lever avant de l'envelopper dans un grand drap avec des motifs, ils allaient dans le salon. Alec écarquilla les yeux admiratifs en voyant la décoration fleurie,

\- Merveilleux tout ça complimenta Alec

\- Merci mon amour, je vais te mettre sept fois des vêtements décrit Magnus en prenant ceux pliés dans un cercle en fleurs

L'asiatique plaça son mari au centre et l'habilla sept fois, avant de prendre un plateau où il y avait le même nombre de gâteaux de riz en forme de pyramides. Magnus les coupa en plusieurs morceaux avant de les placer dans une assiette, ils mangèrent dans l'assiette tous les deux après que l'immortel lui ait expliquer. Ils burent chacun leur tour une tasse de thé, le dompteur se leva pour revenir avec deux noix de coco. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un sabre et cassa les deux noix de coco au pied d'Alec,

\- Normalement on dit que si la noix de coco se casse en deux c'est une fille et si elle est difficile à casser et que l'eau se répand eh bien c'est un garçon informa Magnus

Les deux noix de coco s'étaient ouvertes en deux, Alec eut un regard amusé sur le visage.

\- Je pense qu'on va dire match nul gloussa Alec

Magnus rigola et l'embrassa amoureusement, il nettoya la pièce avec sa magie avant d'emmener son amant dans la chambre. Ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'autre,

\- C'était fabuleux cette fête prénatale et je te remercie de l'avoir organisé sourit Alec

\- Je voulais que tu connaisses une partie de ma culture et que notre enfant soit au courant malgré tout sourit Magnus en touchant l'énorme ventre

Alec posa sa main sur la main du sorcier, un coup de pied se fit sentir par le couple. Ils sourirent devant la présence de leur bébé, ils restaient comme ça avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle organisa la fête prénatale d'Alec, le noiraud était allongé dans le fauteuil, en train de contempler les décoratifs que la jeune femme ordonnait aux garçons. Simon et Jace écoutaient Izzy qui les menaient à la baguette, Maryse était en train de préparer les apéritifs et le déjeuner après avoir banni Isabelle qui voulait l'aider. Robert était à l'institut pour gérer sa gestion en l'absence des autres, Jace et Alec le soupçonnaient plutôt de ne pas venir pour éviter d'aider. Magnus était dans la cuisine avec Maryse pour l'aider,

\- Vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi, j'ai dit un peu plus haut la guirlande pesta Isabelle les mains sur les hanches

\- On a suivi tes ordres ma chérie, bon comme ça demanda Simon en faisant ce que sa petite amie disait

\- C'est ça merci mon amour remercia Isabelle

\- Lèche-cul murmura Jace

Simon avait entendu le murmure de Jace à son encontre grâce à son ouïe de vampire, il s'avança vers le blond en se penchant vers lui.

\- Vaux mieux être un lèche-cul pour avoir sa récompense nargua Simon

\- ARGH bordel c'est ma sœur grimaça Jace de dégoût

Alec regarda la scène en mangeant son bol de mûres sauce de barbecue comprenant également du fromage fondu et du soda, la sonnette se mit à sonner et la porte s'ouvrit magiquement sur Jocelyn avec Luke et Clary apportant des cadeaux. Jocelyn portait un bol dans la main, elle rentra avec un regard hésitant. Maryse sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon,

\- Bonjour vous trois salua Maryse

\- Clary m'a dit que c'était la fête prénatale d'Alec alors je suis venue, j'ai fait une salade de poulet. Pour tout dire je ne sais pas si je suis la bienvenue ici hésita Jocelyn en se crispant sur le

\- Tu es plus que la bienvenue ici Jocelyn, allez viens déclara Magnus en sortant de la cuisine

Clary entra dans le salon avec Luke chargés des cadeaux, ils les posèrent sur une petite table remplie de cadeaux d'après les indications d'Isabelle. La jeune brune s'accapara l'Alpha en l'obligeant à déplacer un meuble avec les deux autres hommes, la rousse s'assit près d'Alec.

\- D'après le regard de Jace, on dirait qu'il est sur le point de tuer Izzy remarqua Clary en voyant le regard meurtrier de son petit ami

\- Ce n'est pas un constat il veut vraiment la tuer gloussa Alec amusé

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Clary en regardant l'énorme ventre

\- Comme une personne avec un excédent de bagages qui trouve amusant de jouer à la corde à sauter avec mes reins et boxer ma vessie comme un démon répondit Alec en caressant son ventre rond avec amour

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Alec vit le regard hésitant de la rousse, il lui prit la main et la posa à un endroit de son ventre bombé. Un coup retentit contre la paume de Clary qui haleta de surprise,

\- Eh bien quel coup de pied s'étonna Clary

\- Je sais et encore c'est fatiguant quand tu essayes de dormir et que monsieur bébé veut jouer aux Shadowhunters toute la nuit gronda faussement Alec

\- Je pense qu'il ou elle sera prêt pour sa cérémonie de rune nargua Clary

\- Je pense aussi ria Alec

Robert arriva un peu plus tard ayant laissé la direction de l'institut à Underhill pour assister à la fête, Raphaël vint un peu plus tard étant passé par les égouts. Magnus avait magiquement fait en sorte que les rayons du soleil ne l'atteignent pas au niveau de ses fenêtres, ils passaient à table ensemble. Isabelle toute excitée tapa dans ses mains,

\- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux s'excita Isabelle

\- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui est enceinte par hasard se moqua Jace

Avant qu'Isabelle ne réussisse à faire quoi que soit que Baby sortit du corps d'Alec pour le plaquer par terre, il se mit à grommeler. Isabelle fit un sourire moqueur à son encontre,

\- Ça c'est un bon tigre se moqua Isabelle

\- Je t'emmerde jura Jace

Simon et sa petite amie prirent leur cadeau et le donnèrent à Alec et Magnus, le noiraud le déchira pour voir des ensembles de pyjama à l'effigie d'animaux mignons.

\- Oh c'est tellement mignon, merci vous deux remercia Alec

\- De rien grand frère remercia Isabelle en venant l'embrasser

\- Vraiment ils sont magnifique Sheldon et Isabelle remercia Magnus

\- C'est Simon et pas de quoi sourit Simon

Raphaël s'approcha avec un gros paquet dans la main, le sorcier le prit et remercia son fils de cœur avant d'ouvrir le cadeau qui était une poussette confortable,

\- Merci Raphaël, c'est un fabuleux cadeau complimenta Alec

Le vampire hocha la tête et les enlaça tous les deux, Luke et Jocelyn offrirent des jeux de bébés pour le bain. Robert et Maryse s'avançaient avec une malle pour la posé au pied d'Alec. Le directeur de l'institut l'ouvrit avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en voyant ses vêtements de bébés,

\- Maman, papa, c'est…sanglota Alec en tenant une grenouillère lui appartenant

\- Oui ce sont tous les vêtements de bébés que tu avais quand tu étais petit, nous les avons tous garder pour le jour où tu aurais un enfant révéla Maryse

Magnus embrassa son mari sur la tête, Clary arriva avec deux paquets. La rousse pointa celui de son petit ami qui était toujours sous Baby

\- Je vous préviens, je ne cautionne pas celui de Jace prévint Clary

\- On commence à deviner ce que sera le cadeau du blondinet de service se moqua Magnus

Jace fit un doigt d'honneur à son beau-frère qui éclata de rire, Alec ouvrit celui de Clary en premier et trouva des jeux de créativités pour bébé. Il remercia la rousse en l'embrassant sur la joue, le couple décida d'ouvrir le cadeau du blond. Ils regardaient Jace qui était toujours sous le félin, blasés,

\- Vraiment blondi demanda Magnus

\- Ben quoi il sera top mon neveu se vanta Jace

\- C'est quoi comme cadeau questionna Isabelle

Alec montra une grenouillère noire accompagnée d'une petite veste en cuir, il y avait aussi une fausse stèle en plus d'un faux grimoire pour sorcier.

\- Un chouette cadeau sourit Magnus

\- Je sais bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bouger cette boule de poil de mon dos supplia Jace

Personne n'écouta sa supplication, ils continuèrent à discuter du bébé, il se mit à bouder dans son coin. Plus tard tout le monde rentra chez eux laissant le couple seul dans le loft, Magnus mit les cadeaux dans la chambre du bébé. Il retrouva son mari sur le balcon, il l'embrassa dans le cou en le couvrant d'une couverture. Alec se blottit dans ses bras,

\- Une fabuleuse journée n'est-ce pas gloussa Alec

\- Essentiellement la tête de ton frère quand personne ne l'aide pour Baby ricana Magnus

\- Magnus sourit Alec amusé

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire un bain moussant et chaud pour eux deux.

\- Je viens de préparer un bain pour nous tu viens proposa Magnus en le déshabillant lentement

\- J'arrive et je sais encore me déshabiller susurra Alec

\- Mais ça ira plus vite avec moi murmura Magnus d'une voix chaude

Alec l'embrassa passionnément et le suivit vers le bain, quelques jours plus tard Alec se retrouva seul dans le loft n'ayant pas envie d'aller à l'institut. Il fredonna dans la chambre du bébé pendant l'absence de Magnus qui était sorti voir un client, la sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner. Il l'ouvrit et tomba Asmodée qui était venu rendre visite à son gendre,

\- Bonjour salua Asmodée

\- Bonjour si vous êtes venus voir Magnus Bane, il est sorti un moment mais il reviendra plus tard si vous voulez l'attendre proposa Alec en mettant sa main sous son ventre

\- Disons que je suis venu te voir en personne Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane sourit Asmodée

Alec fronça les sourcils devant l'homme qui connaissait son nom sans qu'il ne se soit présenté à lui,

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom demanda Alec

\- En tant que beau-père je me dois de connaître le nom de mon gendre sourit Asmodée en scrutant le gros ventre d'Alec

Le noiraud réalisa qui il avait face à lui, le père de Magnus, le prince des enfers Asmodée, il recula et mit ses mains autour de son énorme ventre dans un geste de protection. Le démon sourit encore plus au geste de son gendre,

\- Que veux-tu de Magnus ? Si tu veux qu'il te rejoigne, je t'en empêcherai…commença Alec pour défendre son mari

\- Encore une fois je ne suis pas ici pour Magnus mais pour te voir, je voudrais te proposer une collation si tu me permets et tu as ma parole que je ne t'enlèverai pas promit Asmodée

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en un démon tel que vous cracha Alec

\- Mais feras-tu confiance à ton beau-père ? Pourquoi diable tout le monde pense que je suis le grand méchant loup se lamenta faussement Asmodée

\- Parce que vous l'êtes souri Alec amusé en voyant la ressemblance théâtrale entre le père et le fils

\- Accepte de juste prendre une collation et je te ramène sans dommage de plus pour te rassurer je suis sous contrat qui stipule que je n'ai le droit de faire aucun mal à Magnus ou à toi expliqua Asmodée

Alec acquiesça sceptique et prit sa veste pour suivre son beau-père dans un café, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un coin assez intime de la pièce. Le maître-tigre fixa le démon qui commanda pour eux,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me parler demanda Alec

\- Voyons nous sommes de la même famille et arrête de me vouvoyez déclara Asmodée

\- Comme tu veux, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir sans la présence de Magnus questionna Alec de nouveau

\- Je voulais connaître mon gendre et aussi celui qui était sur le point de mettre au monde mon petit-fils sourit Asmodée

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas confiance en toi quand tu me le dis décréta Alec

\- C'est compréhensible car je suis un démon pas des moindres un prince des enfers le roi d'Édom gloussa Asmodée

Le directeur but son verre de jus en mangeant un morceau de gâteau aux mûres, il caressa son ventre en sentant les coups de pieds du bébé qui était agité. Le démon regarda l'inconfort de son gendre qui avait du mal à calmer le bébé, il se rapprocha et regarda fixement le chasseur.

\- Puis-je…proposa Asmodée

\- Si tu fais du mal à mon bébé, prince ou pas je te tue menaça Alec en le laissant toucher son ventre

Asmodée toucha le ventre rond de son gendre et il ressentit les coups du bébé, il sentit une paume tenter de saisir sa main.

\- Je t'entends mon petit oiseau sourit Asmodée en entendant les murmures du bébé depuis le ventre

\- Par l'ange tu peux l'entendre s'étonna Alec

\- Bien sûr il est de mon sang, je peux tout entendre de lui. Son petit cœur qui est semblable à des crépitements d'oiseaux et sa magie qui s'enroule autour de toi, je sais mon petit oiseau. Tu es comme ton père sourit Asmodée en retirant sa main

Une légère magie sortit du ventre d'Alec avant de se calmer, le prince des enfers sourit encore plus de fierté.

\- Ça me fait penser à Magnus lorsqu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère se souvint Asmodée

\- Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, si j'étais toi je n'essayerai pas de contrôler mon fils. Je comprends que tu es son père et que tu lui as tout appris en tant que sorcier, mais tu ne peux pas l'obliger à ne pas être ce qu'il est. Si tu veux avoir une chance de faire partie de la vie de Magnus et de celle de notre enfant, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts de ton côté expliqua Alec en regardant son beau-père dans les yeux

\- Tu es très intéressant Alec Lightwood-Bane, je comprends pourquoi est-ce que mon fils s'est attaché à toi. Tu es bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé, bien plus que cette chauve-souris à laquelle Magnus s'était amouraché un jour commenta Asmodée

\- Camille est une salope insulta Alec

Les deux sourirent ensemble, le démon voyant l'heure ramena son gendre au loft. Avant de partir il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une grosse boîte noire sur la table basse,

\- Un cadeau pour le bébé, passe le bonjour à Magnus de ma part et dis-lui que je reviendrai bientôt déclara Asmodée

\- Je n'y manquerai pas répondit Alec

Asmodée était sur le point de partir quand Alec l'interpella,

\- J'espère te revoir beau-papa nargua Alec

Le démon se crispa et secoua la tête avant de pénétrer dans le portail, Magnus au même moment entra en vitesse dans le loft ayant peur pour son mari et son enfant.

\- Alexander, est-ce que mon père était ici demanda Magnus horrifié

\- Oui il est venu me voir pour parler, c'était bizarre de discuter avec un démon supérieur au lieu de le tuer pensa Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les humeurs d'Alec et le précieux cadeau de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Révélation du cadeau et moments lapins entre nos deux amoureux dans ce chapitre, attention c'est chaud XD**

**Lavigne 126: Deux de deux idées dans ce chapitre et crois-moi je suis en train de travailler sur un chapitre plein de lemons rien que pour toi **

**Alec Barton: Peut-être que je ferai ça pour que tu puisse rire à fond XD allez tu vas rire dans ce chapitre alors attention de ne pas manger pendant que tu le lis **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Piiya69 ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Magnus tomba brusquement par terre hors du lit, il se leva légèrement désorienté avant de déglutir en voyant le regard noir de son mari. Alec le fusilla du regard, le sorcier en sachant ce que son amant voulait, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un bol avec ses envies à l'intérieur. Alec mangea le bol en gémissant de plaisir, l'asiatique remonta dans le lit tranquillement et se blottit contre lui en touchant amoureusement le ventre. Le noiraud gronda en faisant la moue en sentant les coups de pieds de son bébé, il soupira longuement à ça. L'immortel sourit et embrassa le gros ventre, les coups du bébé s'amoindrissaient avant de ne plus bouger du tout ce qui soulagea Alec. Le directeur de l'institut termina de manger avant de mettre son bol sur la table de nuit, il embrassa son amant avant de le chevaucher ayant une envie subite de lui. Magnus rigola avant de l'embrasser passionnément et lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois, ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se rendit par portail dans l'institut, Isabelle le asseoir dans une chaise roulant confortable pour son dos et le fit rouler dans tout l'institut jusqu'à le bureau directorial, Maryse était amusée de voir son fils en train de souffler devant la surprotection de sa sœur à son encontre. Alec resta un moment avec sa mère en l'aidant dans la gestion avant de s'éclipser pour aller dans la serre, il posa des oreillers contre un arbre pour son dos avant de s'allonger parmi les herbes en s'appuyant contre els oreillers. Baby sortit de son corps pour se promener, le noiraud regarda le félin marcha pas trop loin de lui. Ça fera un mois qu'avait eu lieu la fête prénatale d'Alec, la chambre du bébé était remplie de cadeau de tout le monde. Il eut aussi la discussion entre Asmodée et Alec, les deux ont discuté tranquillement ce qui avait étonné Magnus lorsqu'Alec lui avait raconté après être rentré, le démon avait offert une gros boîte noire en disant que c'était son cadeau personnelle pour le bébé. Magnus par précaution n'avait pas ouvert la boîte et l'avait posé dans un coin du loft, Alec n'avait pas tenté de le changer d'avis en lui laissant du temps. Alec avait entre-temps entamé son huitième mois de grossesse, il avait énormément des insomnies et ses jambes étaient gonflés. Son dos lui faisait souffrir et parfois il était essoufflé en faisant quelques pas dans le loft. Il avait pris une habitude en poussant Magnus hors du lit à coup de pied quand il voulait quelque chose, le sorcier ne pouvait pas répliquer car il avait fait une fois et il a dormit pendant quatre jours sur le canapé. De retour dans le présent Alec caressa son ventre rond,

\- J'ai hâte de te voir mon chéri sourit Alec

Un coup de pied le répondit ce qui le fit sourire, Jace entra avec un Isabelle complètement paniquée. Alec roula des yeux en le voyant,

\- Te voilà je te cherchais partout dans l'institut et j'ai cru le pire s'affola Isabelle

\- Je suis ici car ça me calme révéla Alec en caressant le ventre

\- Ouais, tu devrais signaler à Izzy car elle était en train de se faire des cheveux blancs signala Jace

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Isabelle en s'asseyant près de son frère

Alec souffla en voyant les bosses que faisait son bébé en lui donnant des coups de pieds en remontant son t-shirt, sa fratrie était fascinée en voyant les bosses.

\- Eh ben dis donc il s'entraîne vachement mon neveu, je suis sûr qu'il est prêt pour sa cérémonie de premier rune gloussa Jace

\- C'est une fille, mais tu as raison elle est prête pour avoir sa stèle renchérit Isabelle

\- Tu vois mon amour, ta tante et ton oncle sont en train de se battre pour toi et prépare ta cérémonie de premier rune gloussa Alec en regardant son ventre de huit mois

Clary et Simon les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, ils discutaient ensemble ou parfois en riant. Le soir même Alec rentra au loft et s'allongea dans le canapé, Magnus sortit de son atelier et l'accueillit.

\- Bonsoir mon amour et bonsoir mon pépin d'orange salua Magnus en embrassant à la fois son mari et le ventre gonflé

\- Bonsoir papa sourit Alec

Ils sentirent en même temps le gros ventre avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, ils dînaient ensemble quand Alec remarqua le cadeau d'Asmodée d'un côté. Il s'approcha et se tourna vers son mari,

\- Et si on ouvrait le cadeau de ton père proposa Alec

\- Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir Alexander, comprends-moi j'ai peur de trouver ce qu'il a dans cette boîte s'horrifia Magnus

\- Alors pour vaincre ta peur il faut l'ouvrir signala Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le sorcier hocha la tête et s'approcha du cadeau de son père, il l'ouvrit et resta sans voix devant les cadeaux qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Alec s'approcha de lui et prit son avant-bras pour le caresser en regardant à l'intérieur, d'une main tremblante Magnus prit un morceau de tissus assez sale et vieux. Il respira le vieux tissu en lâchant les larmes,

\- Mon amour demanda Alec

\- C'était une couverture de maman me faisait dormir lorsque j'avais peur, je l'ai emporté avec moi quand je suis partit de chez moi relata Magnus

Le noiraud frotta le dos de son mari en regardant les autres objets à l'intérieur, le sorcier prit un oiseau en bois très vieux dans ses mains. Il vit plusieurs choses dans cette boîte qui lui fit pleurer, Alec le consola et essuya ses larmes en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- C'était le premier jouet que mon père m'a offert après que j'ai réussis à maîtriser ma magie, ses chaussures étaient un autre cadeau à lui lorsque je suis arrivé avec lui. Ce livre est un livre qu'il me lisait le soir pour apaiser mes cauchemars décrit Magnus en prenant chaque chose

Alec lui caressa son dos pour le consoler avant de remarquer quelque chose dans la boîte, il se pencha dessus en tenant son gros ventre. Il prit en main une toile, il vit Asmodée assis sur un trône montrant ses yeux de chats avec un jeune garçon qui avait cinq ans et qui souriait de tout ses dents sur les genoux du démon, Magnus esquissa un faible sourire en le voyant.

\- C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Tu étais si mignon, j'espère que notre enfant sera comme toi sur ce tableau souhaita Alec en regardant le tableau

\- Il avait fait cette toile peu après mon arrivé à Edom, on pourrait dire qu'à ce moment j'étais l'enfant le plus heureux sur terre car j'avais rencontré mon vrai père relata Magnus

Alec lui caressa la joue avant d'essayer de se lever avant de se faire aider par son amant, il prit certaines choses qu'il réussit à porter pour mettre dans la chambre du bébé.

\- Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait faire partie de notre enfant alors qu'il devra changer ses manières et abandonner son obsession qu'il a que tu règne auprès de lui, je lui ai parlé de ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il acceptait en me disant qu'il avait fait un contrat stipulent qu'il devra rien nous faire, mais je pense qu'il veut recommencer envers toi déclara Alec

\- Je pense mais il est un démon, peut-être comme on dit notre enfant pourrait le faire changer d'avis pensa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le sorcier lui caressa la joue amoureusement. Ils regardaient profondément,

\- Ça te dirait d'aller nous promener un peu proposa Magnus

\- Où tu iras je te suivrais cita Alec

\- Tu sais que les parabataï ne couchent pas ensemble nargua Magnus

\- Je préfère que tu sois mon mari au lieu de mon parabataï sourit Alec

Ils sourient et traversaient tout les deux un portail, Alec regarda autour d'eux en voyant le paysage majestueux. Il rai d'une joie enfantine en voyant les fleurs phosphorescents, il y avait des papillons de nuits qui voulaient près d'eux avec des lucioles, Magnus s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- C'est un endroit magique, où est ce qu'on est questionna Alec émerveillé

\- Nous sommes dans une partie de la forêt féerique, et ne t'en fais pas pour l'autorisation de la reine des fées. Cette partie de la forêt est inconnue des autres royaumes, j'ai découvert cette endroit il y a bien longtemps déclara Magnus

\- Tu me fais visiter proposa Alec en se tournant dans ses bras

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de l'emmener dans la forêt, Alec éclata de rire comme un enfant en essayant d'attraper des lucioles. Des lucioles se posaient dans ses cheveux, Magnus s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir ses mains pour faire montrer des lucioles faites avec sa magie. Les lucioles s'envolaient ce qui fit sourire Alec, le noiraud marcha en se tenant le ventre de huit mois. Il se cacha parmi les arbres en regardant son mari qui sourit en le voyant se cacher parmi les arbres, le sorcier l'attrapa facilement dans les cimes des arbres. La pluie se mit à tomber sur eux, Alec sourit en tournant sur lui-même en riant. L'asiatique le prit dans ses bras pour commencer à danser lentement, il passa son doigt sur la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou d'Alec sensuellement. Il le refit tourner pour qu'il lui fit face en souriant, ils dansaient ensemble. Magnus le fit pencher sur le côté avant passer le bout de son nez sur la gorge d'Alec en remontant vers les lèvres, le noiraud ferma les yeux en tenant le cou de son mari. Ce dernier le fit remonter sur ses pieds, il lui caressa la joue et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Ils dansaient sous la pluie en souriant amoureusement, Magnus le fit tourner doucement avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise qu'il portait et le retira, Alec haleta sous les caresses sensuellement que son amant était en train de lui prodiguer. Il se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Fais-moi l'amour ici et maintenant souffla Alec

Magnus le regarda et le porta dans une sorte de grotte, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître pour eux deux. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur une couverture, il captura ses lèvres de nouveau. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou, il fit des suçons et des petites morsures. Le sorcier embrassa ses pectoraux en retraçant ses runes, il lécha chaque goutte d'eau de pluie qu'il avait sur le corps de son amant. Il mordilla le téton avant de le happer ce qui lui fit crier de plaisir, il pinça l'autre téton avec sa main et le taquina lui aussi. Alec cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, l'asiatique se délaissa des morceaux de chairs et descendit ses lèvres en léchant chaque goutte d'eau. Il déposa des baisers-papillons sur le gros ventre d'Alec avant de continuer vers la bordure du pantalon, il retira le pantalon et prit l'érection en bouche. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du noiraud, il joua avec les testicules avant de lubrifier ses doigts magiquement. Il l'inséra à l'intérieur de son amant, il les fit coulisser dans l'intimité du maître-tigre. Ce dernier se mit à crier de plaisir encore plus sous le doigté de son amant, Magnus retira ses doigts et s'allonger près de son amant avant de le pénétrer. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière de satisfaction d'être remplie, le dompteur bougea ses reins assez fort ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. L'immortel accéléra ses coups, le noiraud passa sa main sur la cuisse de Magnus pour le faire accélérer ses coups encore plus. Le directeur de l'institut se cambra avant de se mettre à jouir sur les draps, son mari continua de bouger ses hanches en lui avant de jouir en se déversant en lui. Magnus se retira de lui et Alec se retourna en se blottissant dans les bras de l'asiatique,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Le maître-tigre se blottit encore plus dans les bras du sorcier dont l'écart par le gros ventre,

\- Je veux rester comme ça tout la vie déclara Alec

\- Tu veux rester ainsi dans mes bras sourit Magnus

\- C'est le meilleur endroit sûr au monde et notre bébé est d'accord avec moi avec ses coups de pieds qu'il me donne gloussa Alec

Magnus posa sa main sur le ventre énorme pour sentir les coups que donnait le bébé dans le ventre d'Alec, ils sourient ensemble.

\- Eh dire qu'il nous reste un mois avant que notre pépin d'orange arrive au monde pensa Magnus

\- D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas encore choisit des prénoms pour lui ou elle signala Alec en redressant sa tête pour regarder son mari

\- Un large de choix de prénom réfléchit Magnus

\- As-tu un nom demanda Alec

\- Eh bien je sais que vous les Nephilims vous aimé honorer vos morts en nommant vos descendants, j'ai pensé si c'est un garçon qu'on appellera Max en hommage de ton petit frère décédé proposa Magnus

\- C'est un prénom que tu as bien choisit et si c'est une fille je voudrais l'appeler Aya comme ta mère. Je sais que tu as des mauvais souvenirs de ta mère mais tu as aussi des bons souvenirs d'elle proposa Alec

Le sorcier l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres en lui caressant les cheveux,

\- Tu as raison j'ai des mauvais souvenirs et aussi des bons souvenirs sourit Magnus

\- C'est décidé si c'est une fille ça sera Aya sourit Alec

\- Et si c'est un garçon Max renchérit Magnus

Ils gloussaient ensemble d'avoir choisit un prénom pour leur enfant, ils passaient à la soirée à imaginer leur enfant dans le futur. Ils s'endormirent dans la grotte, le lendemain ils rentraient à l'appartement pour continuer à s'endormir. Alec se rendit par portail un moment plus tard à l'institut, il marcha en canard avant de s'asseoir dans le bureau de sa mère. Il s'assit dans le canapé en soufflant de fatigue, Maryse regarda son fils amusé.

\- Ça va demanda Maryse

\- J'ai le dos en compote et je ne vois plus mes pieds qui sont gonflés au passage, je n'arrive pas mettre mon pantalon sans l'aide de Magnus et mes tétons sont en train de me tirailler. J'ai une seule hâte qu'il ou elle sorte de mon ventre plus vite s'empressa Alec en regardant son ventre énorme

Maryse rigola en le regardant se plaindre de la grossesse, elle sourit nostalgique.

\- Je me disais la même chose pour toi, au bout d'un moment je m'énervais sur tout parce que je voulais accoucher rapidement car je ne supportais plus d'être enceinte raconta Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais pour moi mais j'ai des gaz grimaça Alec

La matriarche hocha la tête, la fratrie entra dans le bureau avec Clary. Isabelle était contente de voir son frère allongé en train de se reposer dans le canapé et non en train de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'institut, elle se précipita sur lui inquiète.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Si tu pouvais me faire sortir de mon gosse hors de moi ouais ça m'aiderai beaucoup sinon tu ferme ta putain de gueule gronda Alec irrité

La fratrie grimaçait en sachant que le noiraud était de mauvais humeur par la grossesse, Jace regarda en fronçant les sourcils son parabataï.

\- Alec, je ne veux pas te faire chier que tu ne l'es déjà mais tu sais que tu as mit des chaussettes dépareillés signala Jace

Alec se leva et marcha vers Jace en se tenant le ventre d'une main et le bas du dos de l'autre main, il fusilla le blond avant de se mettre à pleurer soudainement.

\- Je sais que j'ai mis des chaussures non semblables, je suis devenu inutile maintenant pleura Alec

La fratrie restait éberluée devant le changement d'humeur de leur frère, Isabelle vint le consoler en l'emmenant dans son ancienne chambre. Jace et Clary les rejoignirent plus tard dans la chambre en s'asseyant sur le lit, Alec était allongé sur le lit la tête posé sur les genoux de sa sœur. Un portail s'ouvrit dans la chambre d'Alec pour en faire sortir Magnus, le sorcier arqua un sourcil en les voyants dans la chambre.

\- J'aurai pensé de trouver mon mari seul constata Magnus

\- On sait tous à quoi tu pense quand tu es seul avec lui se moqua Jace avec sarcastique

\- Oh je ne pense pas qu'au sexe tu sais, je pense d'autres sur ton frère. Par exemple qu'il a vingt ans avec une rune d'endurance sourit Magnus

Le blond roula des yeux en voyant son beau-frère ainsi, Magnus lui fit un sourire narquois et s'assit sur le lit en embrassant son mari sur la tempe.

\- Bébé il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, voilà il faudra que je m'absente quelques jours pour aller voir un client à moi informa Magnus

\- Tu ne peux rester encore un peu avec moi au lieu de partit loin de moi s'attrista Alec en le tenant par le col

\- Tu sais que j'aimerai rester avec toi mais je dois aider ce client en plus je lui dois une faveur, je te promets de revenir au plus vite promis Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand le sorcier se redressa du lit et se tourna vers Jace,

\- Je te le confie alors prends soin de lui et pas touche à son corps car il est à moi déclara Magnus

\- Quel dommage, eh moi qui pensait d'en profiter ironisa Jace

\- Bon biscuit n'oublie pas de le sortir et de le nourrir en mon absence, attache-lui une laisse si il essaye de sortir sans ta permission nargua Magnus

\- Je ferrais ce que je peux faire avec lui rigola Clary

\- Connard insulta Jace en se renfrognant

Magnus fit un portail et partir, Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec qui rugit de tristesse. Alec se blottit dans les bras d'Isabelle qui le consola,

\- Il va revenir bientôt rassura Isabelle

\- Mais il me manque s'attrista Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je sais mais il va revenir bientôt rassura Jace en venant de son parabataï

Alec se mit à sangloter en voulant son mari, Jace et les filles le consolaient comme ils peuvent le noiraud. Dans la soirée Alec rentra avec Jace au loft refusant de rester à l'institut, il alla dans le canapé en caressant son ventre.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose proposa Jace

\- Que tu me ramène Magnus répondit Alec

\- Alec, il est partit pour faire son devoir de sorcier. Tu as faim demanda Jace

\- Je veux chinois souffla Alec en gonflant ses joues

Jace roula des yeux et commanda pour eux, Alec regarda la télé en caressant son ventre. Président Miaou vint s'enrouler autour du noiraud qui se mit à le caresser, un livreur vint le livrer. Ils mangèrent ensemble et le directeur alla prendre un bain chaud avant de s'allonger parmi les coussins qu'avait disposé Jace pour le soulager de son mal aux dos, le blond commença à masser ses jambes.

\- Jace, j'ai quelque chose à te demander lâcha Alec

\- Qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Jace

\- Je voudrais que tu sois là quand j'accoucherai proposa Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi, tu sais tu peux avoir Maryse et Izzy près de toi commenta Jace

\- Oui mais je veux que tu sois là car tu es mon parabataï, je veux une part de moi soit présent lorsque mon bébé vient au monde confessa Alec en caressant son ventre

Jace sourit et acquiesça en acceptant de la proposition de son parabataï, il se rapprocha de lui et mit son front sur le sien.

_\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me retourner loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi _cita Jace ce qui fit sourire Alec

Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec s'endormit très vite par la fatigue de la grossesse. Jace resta un moment éveillé en tenant son parabataï dans ses bras, il caressa le ventre en sentant les coups de pieds.

\- Mon neveu, c'est ton oncle Jace. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, je vais t'apprendre beaucoup de choses tu sais à commencer comment tuer un démon avec une dague et une stèle. Il y aura aussi les filles que je te montrerai comment faire pour les draguer, tes parents sont des personnes qui t'aimeront plus qu'eux-mêmes. Ton père Alec est parfois grincheux enfin sauf quand ton autre père n'est pas dans les parages, quand il est près de lui on dirait qu'il sait comment sourire. Ton autre père est une peu maboule rectification est complètement maboule, ça doit être les vapeurs de ses potions qui le font délirer gloussa Jace

Les coups s'amoindrissaient avant s'arrêter, Jace sourit avant de s'endormir à son tour. Au beau milieu de la nuit Jace tomba brusquement par terre avant de se relever alarmé et vit l'expression furieuse d'Alec,

\- J'ai faim, je ne peux pas bouger en ce moment apporte-moi mon bol de mûre ordonna Alec

Jace était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Baby jaillit en grognant l'air menaçant, le blond préféra battre en retrait et alla dans la cuisine faire le casse-croûte de son amant et remercia l'ange qu'il soit dans le loft d'où tous les ingrédients étaient à portés de mains. Il le ramena pour lui, Alec mangea en gémissant de plaisir et termina son repas rapidement. Il s'endormit de nouveau au grand soulagement de Jace, pendant des jours Alec fit réveillé en plein nuit son frère ainsi pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Magnus revint au loft et fut étonné de voir Jace se frottait le dos,

\- Tiens blondie, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Très mal, bordel comment tu fais pour éviter les coups de pieds d'Alec renfrogna Jace

\- Oh je vois, toi aussi. Disons qu'il s'est fait pardonner par les coups de pieds sourit Magnus suggestif

Jace grimaça en clamant qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, il préféra laisser le couple dans la chambre. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir Alec en train de faire une sieste, il l'embrassa sur la tempe légèrement ce qui le tira de son sommeil. Le noiraud papillonna des yeux et se mit à sourire en le voyant,

\- Tu es là sourit Alec

\- Je vienne d'arriver sourit Magnus

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué s'attrista Alec en se collant à son mari

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi décréta Magnus en sortant un cadeau de son dos

Alec se redressa parmi les coussins et déboucha le cadeau pour voir d'album photo, il l'ouvrit et haleta de surprise en voyant les images de leur rencontre s'animait. Il vit plusieurs scènes de leurs vie ensemble jusqu'à la grossesse, Alec eut les larmes aux en voyant l'image de leur mariage.

\- Enfin je t'ai légèrement menti, je suis bien partit voir un client qui est un vieil ami et il peut fabriquer ce genre d'album magique. Je voulais que notre enfant puisse voir l'histoire d'amour à tout les deux déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus Lightwood-Bane avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, l'archer l'attira vers lui pour qu'il le surplombe. Magnus se déshabilla magiquement avec Alec, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son mari en faisant des suçons. Il caressa le corps d'Alec en explorant comme s c'était la première fois, il retraça chaque rune qu'il avait. Il happa le téton dans sa bouche en soulageant la tension de son amant, il pinça l'autre téton avant de le prendre en bouche lui aussi. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en attirant son amant encore plus vers lui, ils s'embrassaient encore plus fougueusement. Magnus prit l'érection en bouche tout en le doigtant après l'avoir lubrifié,

\- Mags-Mags-Magnus…s'il…te…plaît…viens…en…moi supplia Alec

Magnus retira ses doigts et se plaça contre le montant du lit et laissa son amant le chevaucher en appuyant son dos contre son torse, il le pénétra en suçant une parcelle de peau dans son cou. Le sorcier bougea ses hanches ce qui fit crier son amant, il bougea de plus en plus en vite. Le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de se cambrer avant de jouir. Son mari se mit à jouir à son tour, Alec tourna la tête pour embrasser amoureusement son mari.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un parabataï affolé et la surprise d'Isabelle. Bisous glacées. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec est très insolites en termes de demander les choses, allez fou garantit dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que ton cerveau est de retour des vacances car j'aurais besoin de tes idées pour mon imagination XD je te laisse lire le chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Heureusement que tu t'es rattrapée en beauté, je te déconseille de manger en lisant le chapitre car c'est fou garantit**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Magnus embrassa le ventre gonflé d'Alec, murmura des mots d'amours et le contempla avec amour et vénération. Le noiraud caressa les cheveux du sorcier, ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit en train de profiter d'un moment ensemble. Le noiraud grimaça en se levant aider de son amant pour aller soulager sa vessie, il revint dans la chambre avant de retourner en grimaçant car il avait encore envie de faire pipi. Il soupira longuement en s'allongeant de nouveau dans le lit, Magnus vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec passa une main sur le torse nu de son amant avant de mettre une main dans son pantalon, il le regarda prendre du plaisir et se déverser dans sa main. L'asiatique l'embrassa passionnément avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une serviette, il essuya sa main avant de le laisser se blottir dans ses bras. Ils discutaient sur leur enfant avant de dormir, Alec resta éveillé un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour épuiser. Il se réveilla vers l'aube ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se leva et marcha dans l'appartement, il partit s'allonger sur la chaise longue du balcon avec un plaid. Président Miaou vint le rejoindre, le chat se blottit contre son énorme ventre. Magnus se réveilla en sentant la place vide de son mari, il remarqua le drap froid et il se le leva et le chercha dans toute la maison. Il eut presque peur avant de le retrouver endormit sur la chaise longue, il sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front et le laissa dormir. Il claqua des doigts pour empêcher le soleil d'éblouir son amant, il envoya un message à sa belle-mère. Ça fera presque que trois semaines qu'Alec avait entamé son neuvième mois de grossesse, il avait des insomnies et des douleurs partout dans le corps causés par la grossesse. Catarina était venue le voir pour le préparer un peu à l'accouchement qui s'annonçait bientôt, elle lui avait conseillé de se mettre au sport prénatal pour favoriser l'accouchement. Magnus avait alors invoqué une piscine dans le loft pour que le noiraud puisse nager tranquillement et se détendre, ils en avaient aussi profités pour regarder des vidéos d'accouchement. Si le couple était prêt ce n'était pas le cas de Jace qui s'était évanouis en regardant les vidéos, le blond pendant trois jours avait été pâle. De retour au présent Alec se réveilla sous l'odeur du bacon, il bailla avant de rentrer à l'intérieur en délogeant gentiment Président Miaou. Magnus était en train de faire le petit déjeuner, il se retourna en voyant son mari complètement réveillé. Il l'embrassa chastement en le laissant se rafraîchir avant de venir prendre son petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent en discutant. Jace entra dans le loft puis dans le salon,

\- Je suis rentré signala Jace

\- Bienvenue chez toi mon amour, tu sors de bonne heure du travail ironisa Magnus

\- J'ai terminé à temps mon travail pour passer du temps avec mes deux amours répliqua Jace d'un ton ironique

\- Ça va vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas questionna Alec en se renfrognant un peu

\- Désolé mon chéri s'excusa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Jace s'assit près des pieds de son frère, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus vers lui, Magnus les laissa un peu seuls en se dirigeant vers son atelier.

\- Tu as eu une patrouille à faire demanda Alec

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai faite avec Izzy et le vampire en plus de Clary rassura Jace

\- Je suis toujours inquiet pour toi tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour te protéger s'inquiéta Alec

Baby sortit du corps d'Alec et vint frotter sa tête contre le visage de Jace, ce dernier lui caressa la fourrure. Alec ressentit de la chair de poule par rapport à sa caresse,

\- Ne t'en fais pas quand mon neveu sera né, tous les trois on va botter les culs des démons déclara Jace en bombant le torse

\- JE CROIS ME SOUVENIR QU'IL EXISTE DES DÉMONS CANARD informa Magnus

Jace terrifié devant l'information de son beau-frère, se mit à trembler en imaginant les démons canard. Il se tourna vers son parabataï qui roula des yeux devant la fausse information de son mari pour faire peur à son frère,

\- Dis-moi qu'il plaisante et qu'une telle chose n'existe pas s'horrifia Jace

\- Bien sûr que ça n'existe pas Jace, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'existe pas de démons canards rappela Alec

\- Mais imagine une seconde que ça existe, oh par l'ange tout puissant le monde serait condamné si une telle chose se produisait décréta Jace

\- Jace, tu me saoule avec ta peur ridicule se renfrogna Alec

\- Excuse-moi monsieur j'ai peur des araignées et des parapluies parce qu'ils ont l'air d'araignées géantes accusa Jace

Alec eut un frisson de terreur en pensant à l'insecte, il grimaça horrifié.

\- Ne me fais pas penser à ses créatures sataniques grimaça Alec

Magnus sortit de son atelier amusé ayant entendu la peur viscérale de son amant qui était la peur des araignées, Alec leva les yeux vers lui en ouvrant les bras. Le sorcier s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, Alec se blottit un peu dans ses bras.

\- Aucun araignée ne viendra dans ce loft vu que mes protections vont les faire griller en plus Président Miaou les bouffe alors cesse d'être inquiet rassura Magnus

Alec soupira de soulagement alors que Jace bouda légèrement, la sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner ce qui fit claquer des doigts à Magnus pour ouvrir la porte. Isabelle avec Simon et Clary entraient dans le loft avec des sacs, Izzy donna les sacs à son petit ami pour se diriger vers son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Jace prit sa petite amie dans ses bras en la faisant s'asseoir sur ses jambes, Simon s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de Magnus.

\- Tu vas bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je vais très bien comme tu as pu le remarquer répondit Alec légèrement irrité

\- Je t'ai emmené des tas de bonnes choses signala Isabelle

\- Est-ce vrai questionna Alec

Isabelle se leva pour prendre les sacs qui avaient été mis sur la table basse, le noiraud ouvrit les sacs pour trouver les mûres qu'il adorait. Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un bol pour que le directeur de l'institut fasse son mélange, tout le monde était habitué à le voir manger les étranges mixtures.

\- Il y a quoi dans les autres sacs demanda Alec en mangeant

\- Eh bien ce sont des choses que j'ai acheté lorsque je suis partit faire du shopping, est-ce que tu veux voir proposa Isabelle

\- S'il te plaît accepta Alec

Sa sœur prit les sacs et aidée de Clary leur montra des vêtements unisexes pour bébé, il y avait des grenouillères, des chaussons, des ensembles très mignons. Alec les trouva adorable en les prenant dans les mains,

\- Ils sont trop mignons Izzy, merci mais il ne fallait pas prendre autant vu qu'il ou elle va grandir prévint Alec

\- Tu les mettras de côté pour le prochain bébé que vous ferez gloussa Isabelle en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère

\- Déjà attends que celui-ci sorte de mon ventre avant que nous songeons à avoir un autre enfant signala Alec en regardant son mari

\- Alexander a raison, nous serons débordés déjà avec celui-ci n'est-ce pas mon pépin d'orange gloussa Magnus en mettant la main sur l'énorme ventre d'Alec

Un coup de pied répondit au sorcier ce qui le fit rire, Alec sourit. Tout le monde voulut toucher le ventre pour sentir les coups du bébé, Simon eut une idée en prenant une photo avec toutes leurs mains sur le gros ventre d'Alec. Ils firent la photo avant de discuter sur le futur du bébé, Jace et Magnus se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude car l'un refusait que son enfant subisse l'entraînement de Shadowhunter tôt alors que l'autre faisait les plans du futur entraînement du bébé. Plus tard le petit groupe les laissa seuls, Isabelle traîna Jace avec eux car ce dernier voulait rester avec son parabataï. Magnus souffla de fatigue,

\- Je ne sais pas si qui d'entre ton imbécile de frère qui pense que notre pépin d'orange est prêt pour les entraînements de Shadowhunter ou mes clients qui me demandent des choses de plus folles peuvent me fatiguer le plus soupira Magnus

\- Mon pauvre amour, viens là proposa Alec allongé sur le lit en ouvrant les bras

Magnus se blottit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de mettre sa tête sur son épaule, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- J'aimerai bien te faire un steak bien saignant avec un verre de martini mais ton bébé est en train de penser que je devrais rester au lit car il ou elle est en train de me pomper l'énergie informa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais le fait de rester dans tes bras me redonne un regain de magie décréta Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, Alec regarda son amant avec des yeux plein de convoitise et de désir. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- J'ai envie de toi déclara Alec

\- Pour moi nous sommes en train de le faire sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils restaient ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils dînaient tous les deux avant de se mettre au lit. Le lendemain Ale se rendit à l'institut accompagné de Jace, Magnus était dans son atelier en train de faire un sort pour l'un de ses clients. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une perturbation dans ses protections, la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. Il se rendit à la porte, il sourit en voyant Catarina avec deux gobelets de café et la fit entrer dans le loft.

\- D'habitude tu entres par portail signala Magnus

\- Disons que les circonstances m'ont obligés à passer par la porte, Alec n'est pas là questionna Catarina

Il est partit avec son frère à l'institut et toi comment va Madzie interrogea Magnus

\- Elle est à l'école pour le moment répondit Catarina en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Tu peux nous la laisser de temps en temps, Alec et moi nous l'adorons cette petite sucrette proposa Magnus

\- Je sais et elle adore passer du temps avec vous deux, elle m'a racontée qu'elle avait hâte de voir le bébé pour jouer quand je lui ai dit pour Alec relata Catarina

\- Je vois déjà son expression de joie se réjouit Magnus

Ils discutaient ensemble quand la sorcière du partir chercher la petite fille, Madzie fut ravie de passer du temps avec Magnus et Alec. Le soir même Alec rentra par un portail fait par Clary,

\- ALEC EST LÀ cria Madzie en sautillant de joie

\- Madzie ma petite sorcière préférée, regarde comme tu as grandit sourit Alec

Alec tenta de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Magnus vint au secours de son mari en soulevant la fillette pour qu'il lui fasse plein de bisous.

\- Dis-moi que tu restes ce soir souhaita Alec

\- Catarina m'a permit de rester ici sourit Madzie

Baby sortit du corps d'Alec et plaqua Madzie sur le sol pour lui lécher le visage, elle éclata de rire sous les léchouilles du tigre. Elle serra le félin dans ses bras comme si c'était une peluche vivante,

\- Catarina nous a laisser Madzie pour qu'elle passe du temps avec nous signala Magnus

\- Je suis content qu'elle soit ici, pour tout t'avouer elle me manquait énormément sourit Alec en frottant son ventre rond

Catarina les rejoint en souriant, elle ria en voyant sa petite protégée recouverte de bave de Baby. Madzie enlaça Alec en embrassant le gros ventre. Un coup de pied lui répondit,

\- Ouah s'exclama Madzie

\- Il ou elle voulait te dire bonjour sourit Alec

\- Bonjour, je suis Madzie ta cousine, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer se présenta Madzie

Les adultes sourirent attendrit à la scène, la fillette regarda le ventre de neuf mois avec curiosité.

\- Dîtes comment on fait les bébés questionna Madzie

\- C'est facile en fait…commença Magnus avant de se faire écraser le pied par Catarina

\- Eh bien la maman ou le papa comme Alec et le papa se font beaucoup de bisous, alors un ange de l'amour vient à ce moment-là et mets un bébé dans le bidon de la maman ou du papa comme Alec. Mais le bébé doit rester dans le ventre pendant neuf mois pour être au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, et quand il est prêt il apparaît comme par magie expliqua Catarina d'une voix solennelle

Madzie se tourna vers Alec pour avoir la confirmation, le noiraud hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de Catarina. Madzie haussa les épaules et alla jouer avec Baby, Magnus qui avait récupéré de sa douleur au pied.

\- Tu étais obligée de m'écraser le pied gronda Magnus

\- Parce que je te connais, tu allais raconter n'importe quoi à Madzie et je te le défends gronda Catarina

\- Pourquoi diable on me prend toujours pour le grand méchant loup se lamenta Magnus faussement

\- Tel père tel fils chuchota Alec en se rappelant de la phrase d'Asmodée

Catarina roula des yeux et embrassa la fillette avant de repartir commencer son travail, elle laissa la fillette avec le couple. Magnus était en train de faire le dîner, il éteignit le feu sur le repas avant de partir vers la chambre. Il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte en regardant la scène, Alec était allongé sur le lit entouré de coussins pour son dos et Madzie allongé près de lui en train de toucher son ventre pour sentir les coups du bébé. Elle discutait avec le bébé ce qui faisait sourire Alec, le sorcier entra et les prévint du dîner. Ils passaient à table avant d'aller coucher Madzie dans la chambre d'amis, le couple était dans le lit en train de s'embrasser.

\- J'ai adoré cette scène tu sais avoua Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Alec se leva pour aller soulager sa vessie, il était sur le point de rentrer dans la chambre quand il sentit une douleur vive le prendre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, la douleur recommença avant de s'amoindrir lentement, il prit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à Jace.

\- À qui tu texte demanda Magnus

\- À Jace, juste pour quelque chose que j'ai oublié de lui dire rassura Alec

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et attira son amant dans ses bras, il s'endormit alors que le noiraud resta éveillé ayant eu une contraction. Au même moment Jace était en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre inquiet, Clary entra dans sa chambre en le voyant faire les cents pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Clary

\- C'est Alec, il a eu une contraction et je suis inquiet. Il m'a envoyé un message en disant que ça va aller mais je suis toujours inquiet pour lui débita Jace sans respirer

La rousse hocha la tête et vint le rassurer, le blond se détendit quand il sentit qu'Alec allait mieux. Ils étaient ensemble dans le lit,

\- Peut-être que ce n'était rien rassura Clary

\- Tu as raison, j'ai peur qu'il accouche et que je ne sois pas là pour le soutenir s'horrifia Jace

La rousse se blottit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, le blond réussit à s'endormir. Le lendemain il débarqua dans le loft et se précipita sur le noiraud qui soupira longuement en le voyant inquiet.

\- Ce n'était rien, je t'assure rassura Alec

\- Tu as eu des contractions hier soir s'horrifia Jace

\- QUOI s'écria Magnus en venant dans le salon

\- Ce n'était rien, ce sont des douleurs minime, j'ai en parlé avec Catarina ce matin pendant que tu dormais et elle m'a assurée que c'était mon corps qui se prépare pour l'accouchement expliqua Alec

\- Oh réalisa le duo

Madzie éclata de rire devant les têtes de Jace et de Magnus, ils furent encore rassurés par Catarina. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de marcher dans tout l'institut avant de voir Isabelle les mains sur les hanches avec un air sévère sur le visage,

\- Alec tu dois te reposer au lieu de parcourir tout l'institut gronda Isabelle

\- Mais je m'ennuie quand je suis allongé souligna Alec en croisant les bras

Le directeur soupira et suivit sa sœur dans son ancienne chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer, elle lui tint la compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convoquée pour une patrouille. Il souffla de soulagement et tenta de se lever avant que Clary entre dans la pièce,

\- Ne dis rien tu es ma baby-sitter conclu Alec

\- Désolé, j'ai amené des jeux d'échecs qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux proposa Clary en montrant les jeux

\- Merci Clary remercia Alec

Ils jouaient ensemble, plus tard Alec rentra et resta avec Magnus toute la soirée. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de regarder la pluie tomber dehors, Clary vint avec un plateau de thé avec des biscuits.

\- D'après les chaînes locales, ils annonçaient une tempête informa Clary

\- Mouais en plus Jace et les autres sont partis pour aller fermer une brèche soupira Alec

\- Ils arrivent plus tard, c'est pour ça que je te tiens compagnie, ordre de Magnus gloussa Clary

Alec sourit et s'allongea dans le canapé s'entourant de son coussin de grossesse, Clary mâchouilla ses lèvres en jetant des coups d'œil vers le noiraud.

\- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose demanda Alec

\- En fait je voulais juste savoir une chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as détesté dès le début quand je suis arrivée ? C'est vrai que j'ai causé pas mal de problèmes en violant les règles mais il y avait autre chose n'est-ce pas questionna Clary

\- Eh bien comme tu dis, tu nous as causé pas mal de problèmes mais en même temps je t'ai détesté parce que tu as détourné l'attention de mon parabataï. Avant ton arrivé, ça as toujours été tous les trois, Izzy, Jace et moi et puis tu es arrivée. Jace était obnubilé par toi, ne le prends pas mal en disant que je n'aime pas que vous soyez ensemble. Je sens que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Tu nous faisais prendre des risques à mon frère et à ma sœur c'est pour ça que je t'en ai voulu expliqua Alec

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, moi aussi de mon côté je venais de débarquer dans un monde inconnu que je ne connaissais pas et ce sans avoir eu d'explication de ma mère. Elle ne m'a offert qu'une stèle en disant que c'était un héritage familial, j'ai appris par la suite que Luke lui avait demandé de tout me raconter ce jour-là et elle ne l'avait pas fait en disant de me laisser encore quelques heures de « terrestre » relata Clary

\- Comme d'habitude elle n'a pensée qu'à elle, si elle t'avait dis toute l'histoire avant de se faire capturer par Valentin, tu aurais su te défendre mais bon passons à autre chose sourit Alec

Clary hocha la tête en le regardant, ils discutaient tous les deux. Alec ressentit une contraction qui lui coupa le souffle encore une fois, il souffla doucement ce que remarqua la rousse.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Ça va aller, je crois que j'ai des contractions souffla Alec

\- Ok, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, j'appelle Magnus demanda Clary

\- Non, je n'ai pas perdu les eaux donc ça va répondit Alec

\- D'accord mais préviens-moi si tu sens que tu perds les eaux ou que les contractions se rapprochent proposa Clary

Le maître-tigre hocha la tête, un quart d'heure plus tard Alec serra les dents en sentant des contractions en tenant la main de Clary.

\- Alec, j'appelle Magnus informa Clary inquiète

\- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux rassura Alec

À peine que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, l'archer sentit une fuite entre ses jambes qui tâcha le canapé,

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai c'est trop tôt paniqua Alec

\- Calme-toi, j'appelle Magnus rapidement rassura Clary

La rousse appela le sorcier qui ne répondit pas à son téléphone, elle appela Jace qui débarqua rapidement avec Isabelle. Cette dernière fonça sur son frère aîné en l'examinant,

\- Alec, tous les combien les contractions demanda Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas toutes les cinq minutes, bon sang c'est trop tôt le bébé devait rester encore une semaine sanglota Alec

\- Calme-toi, ça arrive que certains bébés arrivent en avance et d'autres en retard. Est-ce que tu peux te lever proposa Isabelle

\- Je crois que oui, je veux Magnus pleura Alec

Jace s'occupe de l'appeler, Clary prépare une bassine d'eau chaude et des serviettes ensuite rejoins-moi dans la chambre ordonna Isabelle

\- D'accord répondit Clary

Isabelle emmena son frère dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, elle lui enleva son pantalon en vérifiant la dilatation. La rousse entra dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau et des serviettes, elle se tenait près d'Alec pour le soutenir pendant que Jace appelait Magnus. Le blond entra dans la pièce en trébuchant subitement,

\- Putain ça c'était fort comme contraction grimaça Jace

\- OH LA FERME ENFLURE jura Alec en sentant une contraction

Tous à part Alec le regardaient avec stupéfaction, Isabelle avala sa salive en comprenant que son frère passait par une phase de douleur le transformant en connard.

\- Où est Magnus s'inquiéta Alec

\- Il arrive ne t'en fais pas rassura Jace

\- Je veux qu'il soit là pour la naissance de notre enfant sanglota Alec

\- Il sera bientôt là rassura Isabelle

Ils entendirent le son d'un portail qui s'ouvrait, Magnus jaillit en trébuchant dans son salon. Il se mit à courir vers la chambre et vit son mari allongé parmi les coussins en train de souffler, il se précipita vers lui après que Clary lui ai laissé la place. Il lui prit la main en l'embrassant sur le front et la main,

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus

\- J'avais peur que tu rates la naissance de notre enfant souffla Alec

\- Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose et je suis là maintenant, je serai là près de toi pour regarder notre pépin d'orange venir au monde déclara Magnus

Alec fut rassuré et comme un signal, il se mit à pousser sous les contractions. Isabelle se mit entre les jambes de son frère, Jace tenait l'autre main d'Alec.

\- Vas-y mon amour encourage Magnus

\- TA GUEULE BORDEL TU ME DONNE LA MIGRAINE cria Alec

Magnus écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son mari l'insultait copieusement,

\- Pousse grand-frère encouragea Isabelle

\- Si tu veux ma place je te la donne volontier Izzy rétorqua Alec en poussant

Alec reprit son souffle avant de crier de douleur,

\- PAR L'ANGE TOUT PUISSANT MAGNUS JE VAIS TE TUER QUAND J'AURAI FINIS D'ACCOUCHER cria Alec

\- Courage frangin encourage Jace

\- TA GUEULE SALETÉ DE BLOND CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A LE CUL ENTRAINT DE SE SÉPARER POUR FAIRE PASSER LA TÊTE DE TON GOSSE s'écria Alec en prenant le t-shirt de Jace

Le noiraud se mit à secouer son parabataï qui tentait de se dérober, Magnus le soutien et sourit en voyant son beau-frère en train de souffrir sous les mains d'Alec.

\- Vas-y Alec je vois la tête se réjouit Isabelle

\- JE LA SENS IDIOTE DE SŒUR cria Alec en secouant Jace encore plus

Isabelle se prépara et prit la tête du bébé qui se mit à hurler, le couple pleura de joie en entendant les pleurs de leur bébé dans les bras d'Isabelle. Clary prit une serviette et l'enroula à l'intérieur, elle était sur le point de l'apporter quand Alec lâcha un cri de douleur. La jeune brune se mit entre les jambes et écarquilla les yeux,

\- Il y a encore une autre tête s'étonna Isabelle

\- La vache, vous ne faîtes pas ça avec le dos de la cuillère lâcha Jace

La réflexion de son parabataï le mit dans une colère noire ce qui le fit le secouer encore plus fort comme un prunier tout en écrasant la main de son mari,

\- Encore un peu mon amour souffla Magnus

\- C'EST TA FAUTE TOUT ÇA, J'AURAI JAMAIS DU COUCHER AVEC TOI ME VOILÀ ACCOUCHANT UN AUTRE PAR TA FAUTE RETOURNE CHEZ TON PÈRE cria Alec en poussant encore une fois

Alec poussa avant d'entendre le cri de son deuxième bébé, il poussa encore une fois et sentit la tête de son troisième enfant passait aussi. Alec était épuiser parmi les coussins et regarda sa fratrie porter ses bébés,

\- Je veux les voir souffla Alec fatigué

Ils apportaient les enfants pour Alec, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front en les contemplant.

\- Tu as deux magnifiques garçons et une jolie petite fille révéla Isabelle

\- On pourrait savoir les prénoms demanda Clary

\- Notre fils aîné s'appelle Maxwell Mickaël et notre deuxième fils s'appelle Sora Jace Lightwood-Bane révéla Magnus

\- Notre fille Aya Isabelle Lightwood présenta Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le grand amour de Raphaël et le jeu de piste d'Isabelle. Bisous glacés. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Des chasseurs d'ombres qui devraient être sans peur et sans reproches mais voilà qu'il y a deux qui ont peur l'un des canards et l'autres des araignées XD Mais bon on les aime ainsi, tout le monde ont pris pour leur grade même Jace XD allez fou garantit continue dans ce chapitre et plein de fluffy **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu as aimé l'accouchement, désolée mais je fais toujours l'équilibre en fait la fic précédent j'ai plus de filles que de garçons. Allez encore un chapitre plein de flufy et aussi demain avec Asmodée**

**Alec Barton: Je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre un animal ou pas dans ce chapitre, il faut que je réfléchisse et aussi demain rencontre avec papay des enfers XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec se réveilla et grimaça en sentant que tout son corps lançait des piques de douleurs, il essaya de se redresser avant de se faire aider. Il leva la tête pour voir Magnus lui sourire, le sorcier l'aida à se redresser légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front. Le noiraud sourit en voyant ses bébés dans le berceau près du lit, il entendit un ronflement avant de voir tout sa fratrie avec Clary allongés dans la chambre. Il tenta de se lever pour aller prendre une douche en se sentant encore sale, l'asiatique l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans leur salle de bain. Alec prit une douche en grimaçant de douleur, il se changea et retourna dans le lit où l'immortel en avait profité pour changer les draps sales contre des draps propres. Sa fratrie dormaient toujours ayant veillé sur les bébés presque toute la nuit, Alec s'allongea en se rapprochant du berceau où ses bébés dormaient. Magnus s'allongea à côté de lui en souriant, il lui chuchota des mots d'amours ce qui le fit fondre. Baby sortit du corps d'Alec et marcha doucement vers les bébés en s'accroupissant près d'eux, il les lécha doucement. Alec passa son doigt sur la joue de sa fille avant de passer à celles de ses fils, le dompteur se leva pour prendre son fils cadet dans ses bras. Sora se mit à sangloter doucement, le sorcier le confia à son mari qui était torse nu. Le directeur le plaça sur sa peau ce qui le calma, le nouveau-né bougea sa tête lentement jusqu'au téton d'Alec et le happa. Le noiraud caressa la tête de son fils qui se mit à téter, Magnus regarda la scène avec un air béat. Ça faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'Alec avait accouché des triplés, après que les prénoms ai été révélé les filles se réjouissaient avant d'entendre un corps s'effondrer, c'était celui de Jace. Le blond se réveilla un quart d'heures plus tard sous le choc avec en plus le fait d'avoir été malmené par son parabataï, il découvrit ses neveux et sa nièce en les portant à tour de rôles. Jace et les filles préféraient rester toute la nuit pour veiller sur les bébés avec le couple, ils s'endormirent sur un matelas au sol. De retour au présent Isabelle se réveilla en s'étirant, elle était encore dans le coltard avant de sourire à la scène.

\- Trop mignon sourit Isabelle

\- Bonjour Izzy salua Alec en vérifiant son fils

\- Bonjour frangin, bonjour beau-frère et bonjour mon neveu adoré oh regarde toi tu es en train de manger n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui tu es adorable et c'est tata Izzy qui t'a mis au monde roucoula Isabelle en touchant la joue de Sora

Aya se mit à sangloter doucement avant même que Magnus ne fasse un geste, la jeune femme avait volée le bébé de son berceau en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle la berça lentement pour la calmer,

\- Tu es la nièce à sa tata ? Tu vas bien m'écouter ma jolie, il y a votre tante Clary mais vous devez mettre dans votre tête à tous les trois que je suis votre unique tante préférée compris ? Je suis votre tata préférée gloussa Isabelle

\- Eh bien ils n'ont pas encore vingt-quatre heures que ta sœur clame déjà être la tante préférée ria Magnus

Clary se réveilla en sursautant, elle passa une main sur son visage avant de voir les bébés. Elle sourit timidement en touchant la joue de Max encore endormit, Isabelle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de grimacer un peu, vu que les bébés n'avaient pas encore pris leur bain.

\- Magnus, tu pourrais faire apparaître une petite baignoire d'eau chaude et des couches ainsi que des affaires de bébés. Ses adorables chérubins doivent prendre un bain déclara Isabelle

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire ce dont sa belle-sœur avait besoin, elle retira doucement la couverture dans laquelle elle avait enroulée sa nièce à l'intérieur pour prendre un chiffon pour la nettoyer.

\- Où as-tu appris à t'occuper d'un bébé ainsi questionna Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un médecin à la base, en plus j'ai appris à m'occuper d'un bébé auprès de Catarina répondit Isabelle

\- D'où tes absences tous les trois jours conclu Alec en faisant retirer le rôt à son fils

Izzy hocha la tête en confirmant, elle nettoya sa nièce avant de lui mettre sa couche et un ensemble assez chauffant. Elle la berça avant de la confier à son frère et prit son neveu Sora dans les bras,

\- Tu veux le faire Magnus proposa Isabelle

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus

Sous les yeux attendris des filles et d'Alec, Magnus fit prendre son bain à son fils cadet. Jace se réveilla à ce moment-là et leva la tête en voyant le pénis de Sora.

\- Putain il va faire des heureuse avec le matos remarqua Jace

\- Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là renfrogna Magnus

\- Quel dommage pour toi ironisa Jace

Alec secoua la tête et nourrit ses bébés, Jace s'extasia devant ses neveux et sa nièce.

\- Putain je suis tonton maintenant se réjouit Jace

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de jurer devant mes enfants, je te serai infiniment reconnaissant déclara Magnus

Jace roula des yeux en regardant son beau-frère, il se pencha vers Max qui gémissait après avoir eu son premier bain. Il le berça doucement en caressant sa joue, Max se mit à bailler avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son oncle. Le blond eut un regard béat sur le visage, Clary se mordit les lèvres en voyant son petit ami ainsi. Alec regarda sa fratrie interagir avec ses enfants, il se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Au fait vous avez prévenu nos parents de la naissance demanda Alec

\- Par l'ange nous avons complètement oubliés de les prévenir, il faut dire que les triplés accaparaient toute notre attention répondit Isabelle en faisant des bisous à sa nièce

\- Il faut que maman et papa viennent voir les enfants signala Alec

\- Le choc qu'ils auront quand ils les verront ricana Jace

Ils rigolaient doucement en imaginant les têtes de leurs parents en voyant les triplés, Isabelle reçu un coup de fils de Maryse pour savoir où est-ce qu'ils étaient tous. Elle lui répondit sans révéler la naissance des triplés, elle raccrocha avant de se tourner vers le couple.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille prévint Isabelle

\- D'accord, ne les informer pas de la naissance laissez-nous leur dire déclara Magnus

\- Entendu, de toutes façons leurs têtes vont être drôles gloussa Jace

Alec acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Isabelle avait Aya dans les bras et lui faisait des baisers sur ses joues.

\- Tata va partir mais te promets de revenir très vite promis Isabelle en faisant un gros baiser bruyamment sur la joue de sa nièce

Les deux autres firent leurs au-revoir auprès des garçons, Jace était sur le point de s'en aller quand Magnus l'interpella.

\- Je te prierai de bien vouloir me rendre mon fils au lieu de l'emmener avec toi pour aller chasser les démons intervint Magnus

\- Ben quoi il serait génial s'il venait avec moi, je pari que les démons auront peur de lui rêva Jace en rendant Sora à Magnus

\- Biscuit tu as pensé à l'emmener chez un vétérinaire, parce que je pense qu'il doit couvrir quelque chose nargua Magnus

\- Connard insulta Jace

Ils s'en allaient en laissant le couple avec leurs enfants, Magnus ramena Sora parmi sa fratrie dans le berceau avant de s'installer derrière son mari qui les contempla amoureusement.

\- Ça y est ils sont là, certes c'est une surprise mais ils sont là décréta Alec

\- Oui, ils sont là. Dire qu'hier matin ils étaient encore dans ton ventre sourit Magnus en touchant le ventre plat de son amant

Alec sourit avant de se rappeler de son corps après la grossesse, il eut un regard plein de tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais mon corps ne sera plus comme avant bien que je vais reprendre les entraînements avertis Alec

\- Quoi qu'il arrive tu restes désirable pour moi, si tu savais à quels points j'ai envie de te faire l'amour là en ce moment. Te regarder jouir comme jamais susurra Magnus en lui mordant le lobe d'oreille

Alec haleta de plaisir avant de se tourner vers son mari pour l'embrasser amoureusement, plus tard la sonnette d'entrée résonna ce qui réveilla les bébés. Le sorcier grommela en prenant sa fille unique dans ses bras pour la calmer,

\- Du calme ma chérie, allons voir qui est cet importun qui t'a tiré de ton précieux sommeil gronda Magnus

L'asiatique ouvrit la porte pour voir un gros carton devant lui, Raphaël se pencha pour regarder son père de cœur.

\- Bonjour papa salua Raphaël

\- Raphaël mon petit chou, les nouvelles vont vite on dirait sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Les rideaux se fermaient pour laisser le vampire entrer dans le loft, il déposa le gros carton dans un coin de la pièce avant de remarquer la petite fille dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Elle est mignonne la rosa complimenta Raphaël

\- Je te présente ta sœur Aya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en confiant sa fille à son fils de cœur

Raphaël fondit devant la bouille d'Aya qui ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le vampire, elle cligna des yeux en le regardant. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment qui parut une éternité pour le mexicain, il se sentit tombé amoureux de sa sœur de cœur.

\- Eres tan hermosa como un capullo de rosa que florecerá en el rocío de la mañana, me comprometo a protegerte para siempre. Te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida, te has convertido en mi todo. Seré tuya para siempre, mi rosa de la mañana, chuchota Raphaël en regardant le nourrisson dans ses bras (_Tu es si belle tel un bouton de rose qui va __éclore __dès__ la rosée du matin, je m'engage __à__ te protéger pour toujours. Tu es devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie, tu es devenue mon tout. Je serai à toi pour toujours, ma rose du matin_)

Magnus entendit la promesse de Raphaël envers sa fille, il comprit que ces deux-là seraient très proches dans l'avenir.

\- Tu viens, je vais te présenter les autres de la fratrie sourit Magnus

\- Comment ça les autres de la fratrie demanda Raphaël en levant la tête

Le sorcier rigola en voyant la plaisanterie de sa belle-famille n'ayant pas dit pour la naissance des triplés, il l'amena dans la chambre pour voir Alec avec les jumeaux dans les bras. Raphaël fut surpris de voir les jumeaux dans les bras de son beau-père,

\- Des triplés, interrogea Raphaël

\- Ouais je sais ton père est très bon au lit pour en faire trois d'un coup se vanta Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec en faisant sortir Baby de son corps

Baby feula mal à l'aise avant de marcher pour se frotter contre la jambe du vampire, ce dernier confia Aya à Magnus pour porter les jumeaux dans ses bras. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en les voyants,

\- Ils sont trop mignons sourit Raphaël

\- Je sais, tu es grand frère maintenant alors comment tu te sens par rapport à ça gloussa Alec taquin

\- Pas grand-chose quand j'étais encore terrestre j'avais des frères et des sœurs, mais je suis ravi de l'être à nouveau avec ses trois-là particulièrement Aya déclara Raphaël en murmurant la dernière partie concernant Aya

Le vampire redonna les garçons à Alec pour reprendre Aya dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de proposer de partir pour se reposer comme le soleil était à son zénith. Magnus berça Max dans ses bras pendant qu'Alec s'occupait de Sora,

\- On dirait que Raphaël sera très proche des enfants constata Alec

\- Il est tombé amoureux d'Aya révéla Magnus

\- Tombé amoureux dans quel sens veux-tu dire interrogea Alec

\- Dans le sens de grand frère très protecteur, Raphaël est carrément amoureux d'Aya. Il se dévouera à elle corps et âme déclara Magnus

\- Ça me rassure un peu qu'il soit présent pour elle sourit Alec

\- Maintenant mes petits chéris, vous avez rencontrés vos tantes et votre stupide oncle à qui il manque quelques neurones à présent vous allez rencontrer les plus durs de la famille. Vos grands-parents gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus sourit Alec

\- Ils vont les dévorer tout cru mes pauvres chéris surtout Aya avec ta mère nargua Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard le couple se rendit à l'institut pour faire la présentation avec les parents d'Alec, à peine qu'ils posèrent le pied dans l'institut que Jace et les filles se précipitèrent sur les enfants. Underhill et quelques chasseurs s'approchaient d'eux,

\- Félicitation monsieur pour la naissance de vos enfants en tout cas c'est une surprise de voir que vous avez des triplés félicita Underhill en se penchant vers les enfants

\- Merci Andrew remercia Alec

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure pour que madame Lightwood rencontre ses petits-enfants gloussa Underhill

\- Je pense aussi, je sens que je ne vais pas revoir mes enfants d'aussitôt avec ma mère sourit Alec

Ils étaient sur le point de se diriger vers le bureau directorial quand Isabelle eut une idée, elle discuta de son idée que les autres approuvaient. Maryse était dans le bureau avec Robert qui discutaient sur certains dossiers du conseil, ils reçurent tous les deux un texto.

\- Un message d'Isabelle informa Robert en fronçant les sourcils

\- Suis les chemins de l'arc-en-ciel et au bout de cette arc-en-ciel vous verrez le gardien qui vous donnera la clef lut Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire demanda Robert

\- Soit elle s'est encore trompée de message ou elle veut qu'on joue à un jeu de piste souffla Maryse

\- On va voir ce qu'elle nous veut soupira Robert déjà épuisé par les caprices de sa fille

Ils se levaient et sortirent pour voir la banderole de couleurs montrer un chemin, ils se regardèrent et suivirent la banderole. Ils marchaient en voyant leurs subordonnés en train de sourire mystérieusement en les voyants, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînements pour voir Jace les attendre avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Jace, je pourrais savoir ce que tout ça signifie demanda Maryse

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question, je suis le gardien de la clef alors tenez indiqua Jace en leur donnant une clef

Maryse prit la clef ne comprenant pas la situation,

\- Je peux vous dire maintenant de suivre de nouveau l'arc-en-ciel car il va vous indiquer la gardienne des énigmes décrit Jace en montrant de nouveau la banderole de couleurs

\- Je commence à perdre patience avec vos jeux stupides s'impatienta Maryse

\- Oh crois-moi tu vas adorer la fin de ce jeu sourit Jace énigmatique

Le couple suivit de nouveau le chemin qui menait à la serre, ils arrivaient pour voir que Clary les attendait avec des fleurs en peluche. La rousse sourit de joie en les voyants,

\- Je suis la gardienne des énigmes se présenta Clary

\- Clarissa, pourrais-tu nous dire au moins à quoi que cela rime demanda Robert

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais cela en vaut la chandelle, voilà mon énigme je tourne autour de ses fleurs pour leur nectar et je virvolte mais je ne suis pas seule qui suis-je cita Clary

Les deux chasseurs réfléchissaient, Robert trouva la solution en soupirant. Il était sur le point de répondre quand elle leva la main pour l'en empêcher

\- Gardez la réponse qui j'espère est exact car elle vous mènera au trésor, voilà des fleurs. Continuez à suivre l'arc-en-ciel de nouveau pour vous que puissiez rencontrer la gardienne des portes indiqua Clary

Le couple se dirigea vers la cuisine où leur fille les attendait en souriant, Maryse fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Isabelle se tenait devant trois coffres forts.

\- Izzy interpella Maryse

\- Je suis la gardienne des portes, le gardien des clefs vous a remis une clef pour ouvrir un de ses coffres forts. Sachez qu'un seul d'entre eux vous mènera à votre récompense guider par la réponse de votre énigme que la gardienne des énigmes vous a donné mais si vous vous trompez alors votre récompense se transformera en votre pire cauchemard. Réfléchissez bien expliqua Isabelle

\- A quoi ça rime tout ça interrogea Robert

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais sourit mystérieusement, Maryse qui détenait la clef observa les trois coffres. Elle choisit l'un d'eux et l'ouvrit, des papillons de toutes les couleurs sortirent de l'intérieur.

\- Félicitation à tous les deux, maintenant votre dernière épreuve est d'attraper trois papillons, deux bleus et un rose pour que vous le remettiez au dernier gardien qui va vous montrer son chemin après avoir réussi l'épreuve décréta Isabelle en montrant les papillons

Le couple prit un filet à papillons avant de courir dans tout l'institut pour attraper les trois papillons magiques, ils étaient essoufflés d'avoir couru. Ils réussirent à les capturer dans un filet, ils virent un chemin coloré qu'ils suivirent pour trouver Magnus devant le couloir menant à l'ancienne chambre d'Alec.

\- Avez-vous les papillons ? Si vous n'avez pas les papillons alors vous n'obtiendrez pas votre récompense tous les deux déclara Magnus en souriant

\- Voilà les papillons, deux bleus et un rose c'est ça demanda Robert en les montrant dans son filet

\- Maintenant dis-nous ce qu'il se passe enfin pour qu'on puisse se reposer souffla Maryse

Magnus sourit et ne répondit rien en prenant les papillons, il souffla dessus qui s'effaça avec sa magie en se transformant en poussières magiques. La poussière s'envola vers l'ancienne chambre d'Alec,

\- Vous pouvez obtenir votre récompense à présent, ces papillons vous attendent dans ce lieu déclara Magnus

Le sorcier riait mystérieusement en regardant ses beaux-parents marcher vers la chambre de leur fils, Robert ouvrit la porte suivit de Maryse. Ils restaient bouche-bée en voyant les triplés déguisés en papillons, les garçons étaient en bleus et Aya en rose. Maryse eut les larmes aux yeux en les voyant tous les trois,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant haleta Maryse sous le choc

\- Félicitation papa et maman ou plutôt dis-je papy et mamie félicita Alec en sortant de la salle de bain

Tout le monde entrait en les voyants observer les triplés, Maryse les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues prit Aya dans ses bras alors que Robert essuya ses larmes discrètement pour prendre Sora dans ses bras. Ils les embrassaient sur leurs joues,

\- Elle est magnifique cette petite puce sourit Maryse en lui caressant la joue

\- Elle s'appelle Aya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec assis sur le lit

\- Et ses deux chasseurs dans mes bras comment s'appellent-ils ? Ils sont vigoureux en tout cas prêt pour aller chasser sourit Robert de fierté

\- Notre fils aîné s'appelle Maxwell Mickaël et notre cadet Sora Jace Lightwood-Bane répondit Magnus en se tenant debout près d'Alec

A l'entente des noms Robert et Maryse furent émus, la matriarche se mit à sangloter de joie et de tristesse à l'entente du nom de son petit-fils. Robert essuya ses larmes encore une fois discrètement en entendant le nom de son fils et celui qui fut son parabataï,

\- Merci vous deux remercia Maryse en embrassant le couple

\- C'est Magnus qui a l'idée sourit Alec en regardant son mari

Maryse hocha la tête envers son gendre, elle porta Max à son tour en lui faisant des papouilles. Jace tapa dans ses mains les frottant,

\- Allez à notre tour de porter les enfants, viens ici mon mini moi gloussa Jace en prenant Sora

\- Mon fils n'est pas ton mini-toi, hors de question qu'il est comme toi refusa Magnus

Les deux se chamaillaient pour Sora, Maryse berça Max dans ses bras lentement en souriant.

\- Comment ça s'est passé l'accouchement demanda Maryse

\- Tout s'est passée si vite mais ça va rassura Alec

\- Je l'ai fait accouché, il s'est bien déroulé à part la surprise des deux autres gloussa Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs les enfants, pourquoi vous nous avez obligés de faire de ce jeu de piste ? Je sais que ça vaut la chandelle mais quand même vous auriez pu nous dire que les triplés étaient nés grommela Robert

\- Rater votre visage en les voyants ? Non ça valait la chandelle de vous voir surpris en les voyant répondit Jace en faisant des papouilles au ventre de Sora

Robert fusilla Jace du regard mais berça Aya pour se calmer, il embrassa sa petite-fille sur la joue. Plus tard le couple rentra au loft, ils étaient dans leur lit en regardant leurs bébés dans le berceau près d'eux.

\- Prêt pour avoir une nuit de pleurs pour couches et de lait demanda Magnus en embrassant le cou d'Alec

\- Magnus, c'est ça être parents. On sera toujours là pour nos enfants sourit Alec

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour que je serai père et marié surtout avec un Lightwood pensa Magnus en caressant la joue d'Alec

Alec l'embrassa amoureusement ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Pourtant ce jour est arrivé et je vais te le montrer susurra Alec

\- Comment ça ? Alexander si tu penses au sexe alors je ne peux pas le faire au vu que tu as accouché il n'y a pas mal de temps avertis Magnus

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi mais de toi souffla Alec en l'embrassant langoureusement

Le noiraud l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de Magnus, il déboutonna la chemise avant de l'embrasser sur le torse. Il lécha l'emplacement manquant du nombril de Magnus, le sorcier se contracta de plaisir.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus sous le plaisir

\- Laisse-toi aller susurra Alec

L'asiatique retira son pantalon avant de se mettre à prier que leurs enfants ne se réveille pas immédiatement car il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir une érection, Alec le regarda taquin avant de prendre l'érection de son mari pour le masturber un moment. Il le prit en bouche en glissant sa langue sur toute la longueur, il mordilla le bout du gland en écoutant les râles de plaisir de son amant. Le noiraud le prit totalement dans la bouche et le poussa dans sa gorge, Magnus écarquilla les yeux devant le non reflexe de nauséeux de son amant. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux de son mari ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir doucement, les résonnances de la gorge d'Alec se percutèrent sur l'érection de Magnus. Le sorcier rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il bougea un peu ses hanches pour avoir plus de friction dans la bouche de son amant. Il sentit la jouissance monter en lui,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en tenant le prévenir de sa jouissance

Alec suçota encore plus l'érection dans sa bouche en jouant avec les testicules de Magnus, ce dernier ne pouvait pas supporter encore plus et se mit à jouir dans la bouche du chasseur. Le noiraud avala le sperme en ronronnant de plaisir sur le gland ramolli de son amant, il se retira et embrassa le sorcier chastement.

\- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligés d'avaler décréta Magnus

\- Disons que j'avais envie d'avaler ton sperme, tu sais que je suis un gourmand gloussa Alec en léchant ses lèvres

\- C'est vrai que tu es très gourmand là-dessus sourit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Mais je préférais te voir jouir en moi souffla Alec

\- Il faudra attendre que tu es bien récupérer pour que nous puissions recommencer à faire l'amour de nouveau signala Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient quand l'un des bébés se mit à pleurer, ils sourient et regarda le berceau pour trouver Aya en train de pleurer. Alec se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras en la berçant, il s'assit sur le lit en déboutonnant sa chemise pour la laisser se nourrir. Magnus se mit près d'eux,

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à être jaloux de notre fille, elle accapare tout la nourriture bouda Magnus enfantin

\- Vraiment Magnus demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je plaisantais, elle est si mignonne dans tes bras mon amour complimenta Magnus

Alec sourit au compliment, il nourrit sa fille avant de donner Magnus qu'elle fasse retirer son rôt. Il se leva pour aller vérifier les garçons, l'immortel vint près de lui pour reposer leur fille dans le berceau qui était en train de somnoler doucement avant de tomber de sommeil. Le chasseur posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari,

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'être père avoua Magnus

\- Tu seras un formidable père Magnus, ne me dis pas non car tu as été un père pour beaucoup de personnes alors ne doute pas mon amour. En plus je serai là pour t'épauler confessa Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le drôle de choc de Magnus et la proposition d'Asmodée. Bisous glacés.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Maintenant au tour du papy Asmodée d'être gaga cette fois-ci dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Allez demain tu aurais ton chapitre chaud en plus mon idée l'intérieur, chapitre fou rire garantit**

**Alec Barton: J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas malade avec ce virus qui court en ce moment, je suis inquiète maintenant. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te réconforterait. Evite de manger en lisant ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Maryse embrassa le cou de Max qui sourit, son sourire rendit encore plus folle sa grand-mère qui l'embrassa deux fois plus. Alec observa la scène derrière son bureau, la matriarche remit Max dans berceau avant de prendre Sora pour l'embrasser et roucouler avec lui. Elle passa plusieurs minutes avec chacun de ses petits-enfants, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et les filles avec Simon. Jace prit Sora dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou, Izzy prit Aya dans ses bras et Clary prit Max à son tour. Le blond roucoula avec son neveu avant de plissez le nez, Simon qui était en train de toucher la joue d'Aya mit la main sur son nez par son odorat développé. Jace grimaça en comprenant Sora ait fait sa couche, Maryse se leva en prenant son petit-fils dans ses bras pour lui changer les couches. Elle le changea après qu'Alec lui ait donné le sac réservé pour Sora, il avait apporté trois sacs pour chacun de ses bébés. Quand elle ouvrit la couche, le vampire cru s'évanouir à l'odeur et à la vision d'horreur de même pour Jace. Maryse lui changea rapidement tout en lui embrassant le ventre, Max se mit à gémir doucement dans les bras de Clary avant de se tortiller pour se mettre à pleurer. Alec se leva de sa chaise de bureau en déboutonnant sa chemise, il prit son fils aîné dans ses bras et lui donna la tétée. Max happa le téton avant de boire sa pitance, les filles fondirent devant la bouille du bébé. Ça fera un mois qu'Alec avait accouché des triplés, les triplés avaient à présent un mois. La fratrie et Clary et Simon étaient complètement gagas d'eux, Robert et Maryse étaient encore plus gaga qu'eux. Isabelle avait fait un jeu de piste pour eux, ils étaient tombés des nues que leur récompense était les bébés. Ils étaient touchés lorsqu'Alec avait révélé les prénoms des bébés essentiellement de Max, Robert avait essuyé ses larmes discrètement qui n'était pas le cas de son épouse qui était devenu une vraie fontaine. Mais ce que le couple ne s'attendait pas plus tard était que les deux seraient devenu vraiment gâteux envers leurs petits-enfants, Robert prenait des photos des enfants avant de les imprimait sur sa chemise pour déambuler dans les rues d'Idris en clamant qu'il était papy. Maryse était pire en préférant rester dans la chambre avec ses petits-enfants en sortant un excuse bidon ou kidnappait les enfants pour aller se promener en poussettes, Magnus était toujours écroulés de rire en voyant ses beaux-parents si fidèles aux lois de l'enclave les enfreints toutes pour leurs petits-enfants. De retour aux présents Robert vint voir Jia dans son bureau avec des documents,

\- Voilà des documents concernant les instituts que Jonathan a attaqués, déclara Robert

\- Il faut qu'on l'arrête au plus vite, car aucun institut ne pourrait prendre en charge les démons qui attaquent les terrestres soupira Jia

\- Je suis tout à fait d'avis avec toi et…ATCHOUM…oh par l'ange je sens que je couvre quelque chose grimaça Robert en reniflant

La consule arqua un sourcil en regardant le patriarche Lightwood devant elle, Robert refit semblant d'éternuer encore une fois.

\- Vraiment je crois que je vais être malade déclara Robert

\- Les Nephilims ne tombent pas malade Robert et de plus c'est rare que nous le faisions informa Jia

\- Ça doit être un rhume des foins, je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours pour aller à New York proposa Robert

\- Justement il ne faut pas que tu contamine les autres avec ton rhume souligna Jia

Robert la regarda avec effarement, elle sourit amusée. Il soupira discrètement en comprenant qu'il s'est fait démasquer par la consule,

\- Vraiment Robert gronda Jia

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis qu'un pauvre grand-père en manque d'amour de ses petits-enfants, se lamente Robert faussement

Jia roula des yeux et l'accorda d'aller passer quelques jours à New York, Robert failli presque de sautiller sur place. Il se rendit à l'institut par portail, il sautilla presque vers le bureau directorial et ouvrit la porte. Il vi l'absence de ses petits-enfants dans le berceau,

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Robert

\- Maman les a emmené en balade dans le parc répondit Alec amusé par la situation

\- Ta mère est complètement folle de les emmener dehors, tu as vu le temps qu'il fiat dehors. Mes pauvres bébés ils vont attraper un rhume par la faute de ta mère gronda Robert

La porte s'ouvrir sur Maryse qui poussait la poussette des enfants dans la pièce, Robert fonça comme un rapace sur ses petits-enfants et prit Max dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Papy est là mon petit chéri, n'est ce que tu vas rester avec papy n'est ce pas hein ? Mon petit chasseur parfait à moi roucoula Robert

\- Tu t'es encore fait la malle à l'enclave demanda Maryse sarcastique

\- Jia m'a donnée quelque dossiers pour remettre à Alec et toi alors tu ne devrais pas aider notre fils à la gestion de l'institut rétorqua Robert

Les deux se mirent à chamailler devant le regard amusé de leur fils, Alec se racla la gorge en reprenant son sérieux. Le couple se fusillait du regard envers l'un et l'autre, Robert reprit ses papouilles avec Max, le bébé faisait des sons gutturaux en appréciant les papouilles de son grand-père. Maryse quand elle prit Aya dans ses bras en lui faisant des baisers sur sa joue tout en jouant avec Sora, Alec secoua la tête en voyant que ses parents étaient complètement gagas devant ses enfants. La porte s'ouvrit sur le petit groupe qui choppa Sora dans les bras,

\- Qui est ton oncle préféré ? Qui est ton oncle préféré ? Oh oui c'est moi ton oncle préféré roucoula Jace

\- Eh je suis aussi l'oncle contesta Simon

\- Aucune chance, JE suis l'oncle préféré le vampire protesta Jace

Les deux se mirent à se disputer, Sora commença à pleurer dans les bras de Jace. Isabelle lui arracha son neveu dans les bras en les fusillant tout les deux, elle berça son neveu en faisant des grimaces. Le petit garçon se mit à sourire à sa tante qui la rendit folle,

\- Ce que tu es mignon, vraiment tu es le plus mignon de tout les garçons que j'ai rencontré gloussa Isabelle

Alec plissa le nez en sentant une mauvais odeur provenir d'Aya, il se leva de sa chaise pour prendre le sac d'Aya avant de tendre les bras vers sa mère.

\- Maman tu me passes Aya proposa Alec

\- Pas question, passe-moi plutôt le sac. Je te rappelle que je suis ta mère et je sais encore changer un bébé rappela Maryse en refusant de donner sa petite-fille

Le noiraud roula des yeux avant de lui donner le sac, la matriarche plaça Aya sur le fauteuil. Elle défit la grenouillère et lui enleva la couche, Jace et Simon pâlissaient en voyant la couche pleine de la petite fille. Robert ricana narquoisement en voyant les regards pâles des garçons,

\- Ça va les garçons on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ricana Robert

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas dégoûté par ça questionna Jace

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai élevé quatre enfants rappela Robert narquoisement

Maryse changea la couche de sa petite-fille et lui remit sa grenouillère, elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Aya se mit à sourire à sa grand-mère,

\- Te voilà tout propre ma chéri sourit Maryse

\- Alec, je crois que j'ai du mal avec Sora alerta Isabelle en essayant calmer son neveu qui s'était mit à pleurer

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure du lait pensa Alec en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge

Alec prit son fils cadet dans ses bras et lui donna la tétée, Sora se calma avant de happer le téton de son père. Les filles fondirent à la bouille de Sora qui buvait le lait,

\- Oh il est trop mignon gloussa Clary

\- C'est vrai renchérit Isabelle

Robert avait toujours max et tenta de s'en aller quand Jace lui prit des mains pour jouer, le patriarche soupira longuement. Alec passa la journée à reprendre ses marques à l'institut tout espaçant ses pauses pour s'occuper de ses enfants, plus tard il rentra avec les triplés au loft. Magnus sortit de son atelier et l'aida à décharger ses affaires et l'embrassa avec ses enfants,

\- Comment ça s'est passé la journée questionna Magnus en défaisant l'attache d'Aya

\- La journée était parfait à part que mes parents se sont disputés pour avoir les triplés, Jace et Simon se sont battus pour savoir qui était l'oncle préféré des triplés raconta Alec en défaisant l'attache de Max

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre Samuel et Blondie pensa Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et mit son fils aîné dans le transat avant de prendre Sora pour le transat de nouveau, le sorcier garda sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Tu es ma petite puce à son papa ? N'est ce pas tu es la petite puce à son papa gloussa Magnus en berçant sa fille

\- Tu vas devenir l'un des ses pères protecteurs qui va défendre la vertu de sa fille nargua Alec

\- Alexander, je ne suis pas l'un de ses pères qui va défendre sa petite fille chérie à sortir avec un garçon, je crois que blondie et ton père ne seront pas trop pour menacer le futur petit copain de notre fille signala Magnus

Le noiraud gloussa et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Magnus joua avec les triplés avant de les faire prendre leur bain avec son mari. Ils s'occupaient d'eux avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé pour profiter un peu d'eux,

\- Faire des enfants c'est marrant mais s'occuper d'eux c'est dure souffla Magnus

\- Mais nous nous sortons bien malgré tout sourit Alec en se blottissant contre son mari

Ils passaient du temps ensemble dans le salon à s'embrasser de temps à temps autres, ils allaient se coucher un peu plus tard. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était en train de lire un livre quelconque sur son trône, il sentit une perturbation au niveau de sa barrière magique. Lilith entra dans les lieux.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici questionna Asmodée sans dédaigner à la regarder

\- A ce que je vois la rumeur raconte que ton fils a fait un enfant l'un des gardiens d'Ishgar lança Lilith

\- La rumeur est bien fondé concernant la grossesse du gardien d'Ishgar, en quoi est ce que ça t'intéresse Lilith interrogea Asmodée en levant les yeux vers elle

Lilith s'avança vers lui légèrement en le regardant,

\- Je voudrais savoir à quel point es-tu proche de ton fils ? Car si le mien arrive le tuer j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas interrogea Lilith

Asmodée referma son livre d'un geste sec, il plissa les yeux en faisant une onde choc avec sa magie ce qui fit repousser Lilith. Il se leva de son trône en le regardant d'un air énervé,

\- COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ICI MENACER MA PROGÉNITURE DANS MA MAISON fulmina Asmodée

Lilith tenta de le repousser avec sa magie mais la magie d'Asmodée fut plus puissante qu'elle, elle capitula de frustration et siffla de colère en l'observant. Le démon fit un mouvement de main en faisant un fouet de magie pour l'encercler autour du cou de Lilith, elle essaya de s'échapper mais le prince des enfers le fit léviter au sol en le regardant furieusement.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petite garce, si tu touche un seul cheveu de mon fils ou de mon gendre et mon petit-fils. Je te jure que je finirai ta pathétique vie dont Mickaël t'a épargné après avoir buté Samaël, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois alors tu as intérêt à filer droit ton batards et toi menaça Asmodée

Lilith étouffa un oui avant que le démon l'expédie dans un portail en la faisant valser ailleurs, il fit craquer son cou d'un son sinistre. Il s'assit de nouveau sur son trône, il se remit à lire son livre sans réelle envie. Il repensa à sa conversation qu'il avait eue avec son gendre, il joua un peu avec sa magie.

\- Je pense que je vais aller rendre visite à ma petite famille sourit Asmodée en se levant en faisant un portail

Alec était en train de dormir quand il entendit un bruit de sanglot dans le baby-phone, ils avaient installé les triplés dans leur chambre plus tard. Il était sur le point de se lever quand une main l'empêcha, une paire de lèvres l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je vais y aller, repose-toi. Je te les emmènerai si c'est la tété rassura Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Alec

Magnus se leva et prit son peignoir pour aller dans la chambre des enfants, il se rendit dans la chambre pour voir Max en train de pleurer dans le berceau près de sa sœur et son frère. Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as mon petit prince ? Tu as fait popo et pipi dans ta couche c'est ça roucoula Magnus en mettant son fils sur la table à langer

L'asiatique lui changea la couche et lui remit la grenouillère, il le berça lentement mais le bébé ne se rendormait pas et émit des petits sanglots. Il alla dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, Alec était déjà bien réveillé et se redressa en défaisant son peignoir pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Max bougea la tête à la recherche du téton avant de le happer pour téter, le noiraud lui caressa la tête doucement.

\- Tu as vérifié les deux autres demanda Alec

\- Ils vont se réveillé eux aussi pour la tétée sans doute répondit Magnus

Ils s'occupaient à tour de rôle leurs enfants avant de s'endormirent de nouveau, le lendemain le couple se réveilla. Alec embrassa son amant pour le faire réveillé,

\- Tu es partit voir les enfants avant mon réveil demanda Alec

\- Non je croyais que tu es partit les voir répondit Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Normalement ils devraient en train de pleurer à cette heure-là s'inquiéta Alec

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont en train encore de dormir rassura Magnus

\- Je vais aller vérifier malgré tout déclara Alec

Alec mit son peignoir sur lui et sortit de la chambre pour trouver une scène inhabituel devant lui, Magnus le suivit avant de voir la scène avec les yeux écarquillés. Asmodée était en train de roucouler avec les triplés en leur montrant sa magie dans le salon, Max et Sora étaient fascinés par les étincelles de Magie alors qu'Aya faisait des sourires à son grand-père.

\- Vous êtes adorables, on dirait des petits bébés dragons gloussa Asmodée

\- Père interpella Magnus encore sous le choc de voir son père ainsi

Asmodée tourna la tête vers le couple, il renifla de dédain envers le couple. Comiquement Sora l'imita en se tournant vers ses parents,

\- Oh il m'a imité souffla Asmodée

\- Ok je crois que je vais avoir un verre d'alcool assez fort pour faire passer tout ça déclara Magnus

Alec s'approcha de son beau-père et vérifia ses enfants en sachant qu'ils ne risquent pas grand-chose avec un grand-père démoniaque, Magnus était partit se servir un verre d'alcool très fort.

\- Je les ai changé et nourris, rassure-toi c'est du lait maternel que je les ai donné prévint Asmodée

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici demanda Magnus suspicieusement

\- Un père ne peut plus voir son fils rectification je ne suis pas venu pour toi mais pour voir mes petits-enfants, je peux te dire mon fils que je suis si fière de toi. Trois d'un coup vraiment sourit Asmodée de fierté sur la virilité de son fils

Magnus se mit à tousser mal à l'aise alors qu'Alec se mit à rougir furieusement, Asmodée caressa la joue d'Aya qui mit des sons joyeux à la caresse.

\- Puis-je avoir les prénoms de mes adorables petits démons interrogea Asmodée

\- Je te présente ta petite-fille Aya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Celui à la grenouillère de poissons c'est Maxwell Mickaël Lightwood-Bane, notre fils aîné et notre fils cadet est celui avec les voitures Sora Jace Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

Asmodée gloussa devant les noms de ses petits-enfants, il prit Aya dans ses bras en la berçant. Le sorcier se crispa autour de son verre quand Alec posa sa main sur le sien ce qui le fit calmer, Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec et feula doucement avant de se frotter sur la jambe de son dompteur.

\- Elle est très belle complimenta Asmodée en regardant Aya

L'expression du démon s'adoucit envers le bébé, Magnus fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de son père avant de hausser les sourcils. Il se mit à sourire en comprenant que sa fille sera le point faible de son père en voyant son visage,

\- Père puis-je te parler proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Asmodée en reposant Aya dans son transat

Alec serra la main de son mari pour lui soutenir quand il se leva pour discuter avec son père, ils allaient tout les deux dans l'atelier du sorcier pour discuter entre eux.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler mon fils questionna Asmodée en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son fils

\- Alexander m'a dit que tu lui as discuté avec lui, il t'a dit que si tu voulais faire partite de notre vie il fallait que tu changes relata Magnus

\- C'est vrai il m'a dit ceci lors de notre discussion, ne crois pas que je veux faire ça pour que tu viens régner avec moi. Je veux vraiment faire partie de ta vie, déjà ne pas être inviter à ton mariage est une preuve assez douloureux déclara Asmodée

\- Disons que ta présence aurait causé quelques soucis lors du mariage et je n'image même pas les photos, au lieu que tout le monde sera concentré sur les mariés sera concentré sur toi avec un air menaçant parmi les nephilims grimaça Magnus

\- Je vois de quoi est ce que tu parle mais que dirais-tu d'organiser ceci proposa Asmodée

Magnus haussa les sourcils surpris par la proposition de son père sur son remariage avec son mari,

\- Je veux être présent dans ta vie, certes je reste un démon malgré tout décréta Asmodée

\- Que souhaites-tu en échange que je me remarie car je te connais, tu ne fais rien en échange signala Magnus

Asmodée fit la moue en croisant les bras, il soupira dépité en observant son fils qui le regarda avec un air sceptique. Il leva les mains en l'air signe qu'il se rendait, il sourit d'un air béat.

\- Je veux juste voir ma petite Aya dans une robe de princesse, eh la seule façon c'est que tu te remarie pour la voir dans une robe que j'aurai fait pour elle. Par contre pour les garçons je vois déjà leurs costumes royaux qu'ils auront, mais la plus belle pièce maîtresse dans ce mariage ce sera mon Aya rêva Asmodée en voyant sa petite-fille dans une robe de princesse

\- As-tu pensé aux garçons qui auront des vus sur elle nargua Magnus

\- Aucune chance, ses vers ne pourront pas atteindre ma princesse. Elle est le joyau de ma couronne d'Edom, le diamant noir qui brille à Edom se vanta Asmodée en pensant à Aya

Le sorcier roula des yeux en réalisant que son père est complètement tombé amoureux de sa petite-fille, il sourit en rajoutant son père à la liste des gardes rapprochés de sa fille.

\- J'en parlerai avec Alexander, mais si tu me dis la vérité père alors je suis prêt à recommencer une nouvelle relation avec toi. Si tu me promets de ne fais d'esclandre à notre mariage si il est d'accord proposa Magnus

\- Je ne fais pas d'esclandre s'offusqua Asmodée

\- Papa, je te rappelle que tu as déclenché la guerre entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne jusque parce que tu avais voulu Elisabeth la reine d'Espagne que Jacques 1er t'ai volé rappela Magnus

\- Quelle beauté elle était, tu savais qu'elle était deux doigts à tombe sur mon charme si cet imbécile ne l'avait pas charmé grommela Asmodée

\- Sérieux papa, il me manquera plus que tu fasses ton discours sur la beauté de Cléopâtre et Néfertiti soupira Magnus

\- Néfertiti sans aucun doute était la plus belle quoique Cléopâtre était pas mal aussi mais elle était chiante en dépit elle savait s'y faire au lit se vanta Asmodée

Magnus secoua la tête, ils reviennent dans le salon où Alec était en train de bercer Sora dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre congés mais je reviendrai plus tard, au revoir mes petits démons et ma jolie princesse salua Asmodée en prenant la petite main d'Aya pour lui faire un baisemain

Le démon s'en alla par portail, Magnus se massa les tempes en s'asseyant près de son mari. Alec l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Ça c'est bien passé ta discussion avec ton père questionna Alec

\- Papa propose qu'on se remarie juste pour voir Aya dans une robe de princesse informa Magnus

\- J'avais raison en disant que ton père changera en voyant ses petits-enfants, il est déjà gaga avec eux remarqua Alec

\- Je pense qu'il est fou alliés c'est ça rétorqua Magnus en croisant les bras

Alec rigola devant les mots de son amant, ils s'occupaient des enfants tout la journée ayant tout les deux congés. Le soir même Magnus était dans ses pensés ce que remarqua le noiraud qui sortit de la salle de bain,

\- Tu as bien l'air songeur constata Alec qui s'essuyait ses cheveux

Baby apparut et se blottit contre le dompteur en ronronnant, le dompteur lui caressa la fourrure ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à son amant. Il sourit et gratta entre les oreilles du félin ce qui provoqua un éclair de plaisir au chasseur,

\- Magnus haleta Alec

\- Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à toi mon amour gloussa Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

Alec rougit légèrement et attira Magnus vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils se regardaient avec amour.

\- Magnus, j'étais en train de penser au sujet de Jonathan. Si il déclenche une guerre contre Idris je voudrais que nos enfants soient à l'abri déclara Alec

\- Je comprends et donc tu as réfléchit à quelque chose n'est ce pas conclu Magnus

\- Même si ça m'enchante guère de lui demander ceci mais j'ai été en train de penser que Jocelyn est la personne avec qui je confierai les enfants pour que Jonathan ne puisse pas mettre la main sur nos enfants expliqua Alec

Le sorcier le regarda avant de se mettre à réfléchir un bon moment ce qui inquiéta l'archer,

\- Je connais la personne mieux qualifiée que Jocelyn, je te rappelle que nos enfants sont immortels. Ils auront besoin d'une personne qui sera avec eux éternellement. De plus elle pourra s'occuper des enfants et leur apprendre la magie souligna Magnus

\- A qui tu pense demanda Alec

\- Je pense à mon amie Tessa, Theresa Gray de son vrai nom. Elle est une sorcière et aussi une Shadowhunter, elle était la femme de Will Herondale l'ancêtre de Blondie révéla Magnus

\- Attends c'est impossible qu'elle soit à la fois une sorcière et un Nephilims au vu que les bébés eurent en général enfin quand ce sont des démons basiques réalisa Alec

\- Eh bien elle fut sauvée par l'ange Ithuriel qui l'avait protégé depuis qu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère, elle est aussi la seule femme sorcière à avoir mis au monde des enfants raconta Magnus

\- Ça veut dire que Jace a une ancêtre encore en vie, ça va lui faire un choc de savoir ça. Il a toujours cru qu'Imogène était son seul parent s'étonna Alec

\- Tessa est l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère de blondinet, elle vit au labyrinthe en spiral pour le moment. Elle avait vécu quelques temps parmi les Nephilims jusqu'à la mort de son mari Will, de temps en temps elle me rend visite pour boire du thé. Je pourrais te le présenté si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, tu penses qu'elle soit capable de gérer nos enfants lorsque la guerre arrivera questionna Alec

\- Elle saura le faire, je préfère elle que Jocelyn. Jocelyn va encore raconter des mensonges à nos enfants sur notre mort, elle retardera encore une fois leurs histoires alors ça je ne veux pas de ça expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends et je te fais confiance si tu penses que Tessa est la personne de confiance pour nos enfants déclara Alec en se blottissant

Le chasseur serra son mari dans ses bras, il s'endormit alors que Magnus resta éveillé.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Magnus voyance et la demande de mariage. Bisous glacées. **


	43. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y a plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**\- Le Roi et son chevalier : Malade, Alec se voit obligée de se faire transfuser régulièrement. Il ne se souvient ni de son passé, ni de ses origines. Un jour il se fait attaquer par un monstre. Un homme apparaît, venu de son passé, et lui sauve la vie. Malec Rating M Mpreg inspiré du manga Blood+**

**\- Les âmes de la nature : La déesse de la terre Gaia créa quatre éléments : L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Ses quatre deviennent des quatre personnalités différents, les quatre clans vivent en harmonie jusqu'à un ombre s'immisça parmi eux ainsi entraîner une guerre sans précédent entre eux. Gaia folle de chagrin de savoir que ses quatre enfants étaient sur le point de mourir, se réincarna dans un avatar. Cet avatar pouvait contrôle les quatre éléments de la nature, quand Alec est né quand les quatre coins du pays les quatre éléments se déchaient pour annoncer sa venue au monde. Malec, rating M. Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- L'amant du Dieu : Alec Lightwood fait des rêves récurrents sur un homme qui lui fait l'amour chaque soir, il ne sait pas qui il est mais une chose est sûr l'homme semble bien le connaître. Malec, Rating M, Mpreg**

**\- Viskanya : Un lointain ancêtre de Robert qui était encore un terrestre avant de boire la coupe avait épousé une femme. Plus tard il découvrit que la femme était une Viskanya à savoir une femme poison, lors de l'accouchement de leur premier enfant il tua sa femme. Celle-ci trahie maudit sa lignée en disant que ses pouvoirs de Viskanya apparaîtront. Lors que Maryse accoucha d'Alec, celui-ci avait le pouvoir des Viskanya. Le poison peut être contré par l'antidote qui est le sang de son âme-sœur. Malec Rating M Univers Shadowhunter Mpreg**

**\- La senteur de l'amour : Alec depuis sa naissance pouvait voir les monstres et les démons que personne ne voyait, cela le terrifiait de voir au-delà. Tous les démons et les montres étaient attirés par lui car il dégageait une odeur de pêche, un jour les démons l'attaquaient brutalement avant d'être secouru par un homme. Malec rating M Mpreg. **

**\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Baby ce soir comme promis. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

**Alec Barton: Ouf je suis rassurée alors celui-là va triplement remonter le moral " l'alarme de l'enfer se mit à sonner" Ouais il y a trois lemons dans ce chapitre et n'oublie pas de voter pour la fics que tu veux **

**Maia 0067: Et oui Asmodée complètement gaga devant ses petits-enfants surtout Aya qui sa préférée XD n'oublie pas de voter**

**namilolilol03 : Je prends note de ton vote**

**vronique : Je prends note de ton choix**

**Lavigne 126: Ce chapitre va te remonter sévèrement le moral ou va t'exploser le nez en sang XD je prends note de tes choix **

**LolliOta: Je prends note de ton choix et je suis contente de te retrouver**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Robert se promenait dans Idris en poussant la poussette des triplés, il portait un t-shirt inscrit « Super grand-père » de derrière. Il rencontrait certaines connaissances qui le félicitaient sur la naissance des enfants, il leur sourit fièrement en présentant ses petits-enfants. Il marcha un moment quand Aya se mit à gémir doucement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la cajoler quand des femmes passèrent le regardant avec un sourire. Il sourit à son tour avant de se figer en voyant Maryse qui tapait du pied, elle fonça comme un rapace sur la poussette en volant presque Aya des mains de son mari. Elle le fusilla avant de retourner dans le manoir Lightwood, Robert la suivit penaud et tenta d'avoir l'un de ses petits-enfants avec lui mais la matriarche refusa de lui donner les enfants en guise de punition. Ils rentrèrent et le couple vint récupérer leurs enfants, Alec prit sa fille qui sanglotait ayant faim. Jace et les filles avec Simon prirent les garçons dans leurs bras en roucoulant avec eux, Magnus était assis près de son mari caressant la joue de sa fille. Aya tétait le téton d'Alec. Max gazouillait dans les bras de Jace qui lui parlait de son futur entraînement ce qui fit grincer des dents à Magnus, Robert était sur le point de s'approcher de Sora quand Maryse le retint par le col refusant qu'il s'approche de son petit-fils. Les deux commençaient à se chamailler comme des enfants pour avoir leurs petits-enfants, leurs enfants étaient amusés de voir leurs parents se battre pour savoir qui aurait Sora. Ça fera un mois qu'Asmodée avait proposer au couple de se remarier, pour le moment le couple n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Entre-temps Jonathan avait tenté d'attaquer l'institut de Londres avant de se faire repousser par une force invisible, plus tard Magnus avait révélé que c'était l'esprit de Jessamine Lovelace qui avait jurée à sa mort de protéger l'institut pour expier ses crimes. De ce fait, la jeune femme était devenue un fantôme, Alec avait été stupéfait par la nouvelle. Les triplés avaient à présent deux mois, ils gazouillaient énormément et aimaient beaucoup quand la famille parlait avec eux. Magnus entre-temps s'était remis du choc de voir Asmodée complètement gaga devant ses enfants essentiellement Aya, le démon passait deux fois par semaine en emmenant des cadeaux pour eux. De retour au présent Alec regarda ses parents en train de se disputer pour avoir Sora qui était dans les bras de Clary,

\- Je suis prioritaire vieux débris gronda Maryse

\- Ah oui prioritaire pour faire quoi espèce de vieille sorcière répliqua Robert

\- Vieux bouc pesta Maryse

\- Sale harpie rétorqua Robert

\- Ça suffit vous deux, si vous continuez à vous chamailler comme ça. Vous ne pourrez plus porter les triplés pendant un bon moment gronda Alec en les regardant

Tous à part Maryse et Robert se mirent à éclater de rire en observant leurs expressions très comiques, les deux étaient choqués. Ils se pointaient du doigt l'un l'autre,

\- C'est de sa faute ! Arrête de dire que c'est à cause de moi tout ça, c'est de ta faute s'exclama le couple en se disputant

\- Maman, papa cessez de vous disputer ainsi. Je vous jure que si vous vous disputez encore une fois pour savoir qui portera les triplés, je vous jure que je vais vous punir en ne les emmenant pas pendant trois semaines et je vous défendrai de les voir menaça Alec une main sur les hanches

\- D'accord Alec, on arrête de se disputer mais ne nous éloigne pas des enfants supplia Maryse

\- Maryse a raison, nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans eux renchérit Robert

Alec roula des yeux devant l'air dramatique de ses parents, les autres étaient écroulés de rire.

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Les deux se mirent à sautiller de joie comme des enfants, ils se dirigeaient en duo vers Clary qui avait Sora dans les bras. La rousse se fit encerclée par le couple, elle donna Sora à Maryse qui se mit à roucouler avec son petit-fils.

\- Regarde moi cette bouille adorable, on dirait le portrait d'Alec quand il était bébé constata Maryse

\- Le portrait craché de ton papa, n'est-ce pas que tu es le portrait craché de ton papa roucoula Robert en jouant avec la petite main de Sora

Sora fit un sourire à ses grands-parents qui fondirent devant le sourire, ils étaient éblouis par lui. Plus tard ils rentraient tous à New York, ils étaient malheureux de voir les enfants partir avec Alec et Magnus. Quand ils rentrèrent au loft, ils virent que Raphaël les attendait devant la porte, ils le firent entrer après que le vampire est pris Aya dans ses bras.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi Rosa gloussa Raphaël

\- Que puis-je faire pour mi hijo demanda Magnus

\- J'aurai besoin d'une potion de sang pour aider une nouveau-née à s'adapter à sa nouvelle transition demanda Raphaël en berçant Aya

\- D'accord je te fais ça rapidement déclara Magnus en se dirigeant vers l'atelier

Alec défit les jumeaux de leurs cosys aidés de Raphaël après qu'il est posé Aya dans son transat, le vampire caressa la joue de la fillette qui lui souriait.

\- Tu peux les surveiller un moment pour moi le temps que j'aille déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre proposa Alec

\- Vas-y tu peux le faire, accepta Raphaël

Alec le remercia et alla dans la chambre des enfants pour déposer leurs affaires de rechange, il remarqua quelques nouveaux cadeaux dans la chambre il roula des yeux en comprenant que c'était à Asmodée qui les avait envoyé pour ses petits enfants. Il défie les sacs et entendit les rires des triplés dans le salon, il sourit en comprenant que Raphaël était en train de jouer avec eux. Magnus sortit de son atelier et sourit en voyant le vampire en train de faire rire les triplés, il leur montrait ses crocs ce qui les faisait rire. Le sorcier s'approcha d'eux avec la potion,

\- Voilà la potion déclara Magnus en tendant la potion

\- Combien je te dois demanda Raphaël en prenant la potion

\- Disons que si tu pouvais faire de temps en temps du baby-sitting pour nous proposa Magnus

\- Entendu, j'adore ses bambino sourit Raphaël

\- Essentiellement Aya gloussa Magnus en l'observant

Le vampire resta stoïque, mais le sorcier savait que si son fils de cœur était encore humain il aurait rougit. Alec les rejoint dans le salon, Raphaël les salua après avoir embrassé vite-fait les triplés. Il était sur le point de partir quand il se rappela de quelque chose, il sortit trois boîtes à bijoux. Il les donna à Magnus,

\- Je sais que ça ne vous évoquerai rien à tous les deux, mais quand j'étais terrestre c'était assez symbolique pour moi, ce sont des médaillons de la sainte vierge Maria que j'ai fait pour ses bambino révéla Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël remercia Alec en regardant les médaillons

Le vampire hocha la tête et s'en alla, Alec prit les médaillons et les accrocha au-dessus du lit des triplés. Magnus regarda avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement.

\- Raphaël est vraiment un grand frère pour eux sourit Magnus

\- Je le sais et c'est bien qu'il soit présent au cas où il nous arrive quelque chose souffla Alec

L'asiatique lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se séparèrent en entendant les babillages des triplés. Ils se rendirent au salon en souriant pour voir Sora babiller à tout à va sous les rires d'Aya et Max regarda sa fratrie en souriant. Ils s'occupaient de leurs enfants toute la journée, après les avoir couchés ils profitaient de l'autre en se câlinant. Magnus s'endormit alors qu'Alec resta éveillé un moment en caressant les cheveux de son amant, le lendemain il emmena les enfants à l'institut. Jace qui sortait de la salle d'entraînement avec Clary fonça sur eux, il prit Max dans ses bras en l'embrassant pendant que Clary prit Sora. Maryse arriva avec la tablette, elle se pencha vers le berceau pour embrasser sa petite-fille qui lui sourit avant d'éclater de rire au baiser de sa grand-mère. Alec confia la poussette à sa mère et les sacs de rechange,

\- Dis maman est-ce que tu peux gérer l'institut encore un peu pour moi, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose en privé proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr tu peux y aller, non seulement je vais gérer l'institut mais je vais aussi surveiller ses adorables petits anges. N'est-ce pas que vous allez rester avec mamie roucoula Maryse en faisant des papouilles à ses petits-enfants

Alec roula des yeux devant la voix enfantine de sa mère, il sortit en sachant que ses enfants étaient entre bonne mains. Il se rendit à l'hôpital, Catarina vint le voir après qu'il lui ait envoyé un message de feu le matin même.

\- Allez viens que je t'ausculte sourit Catarina

La sorcière l'emmena dans une salle, Alec était un peu mal à l'aise de se déshabiller devant elle. Elle lui fit un scan magique complet avant de lui sourire,

\- Tu vas bien et tu pourras reprendre une relation sexuelle normale sourit Catarina

\- Merci Catarina remercia Alec

Le soir même Alec prépara un dîner aux chandelles pour son mari, les triplés étaient couchés de bonne heure. Magnus rentra au loft et vit l'ambiance romantique du loft, il haussa les sourcils. Le noiraud vint le rejoindre avec deux verres de champagne,

\- Bienvenu à toi mon amour accueillit Alec

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose demanda Magnus confus

\- Non, juste que je voulais préparer un dîner romantique pour mon mari et d'ailleurs si tu es inquiet pour les triplés eh bien ils ont prit leur bain et but leur lait maintenant ils dorment profondément. Donc ils ne vont pas nous déranger de la soirée signala Alec en lui tendant son verre de champagne

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils passaient à table et discutaient de leurs journées respectives, ainsi que de leurs enfants. Magnus prit la main d'Alec où il y avait la bague de sa mère, il la retira de son doigt. Alec le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'asiatique se leva et se mit à genou devant son mari.

\- La première fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre alors je voudrai faire les choses correctement dans ce cadre. Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ce même salon après avoir tué un membre du cercle. J'ai su que je t'appartenais et que tu m'appartenais pour toujours, nous avons les plus beaux bébés du monde. Mon cœur est à toi, je n'arrive pas de m'enlever ton image de la tête car je suis complètement amoureux de toi. Je me réveille chaque jour avec toi près de moi c'est une bénédiction en soit car j'ai toujours prié pour qu'une personne comme toi apparaisse dans ma vie. J'ai eu des amants et des relations qui se sont mal terminées, mais avec toi notre relation est une longue lune de miel sans fin. Alors ce soir voudrais-tu m'honorer en te mariant de nouveau avec moi Magnus Lightwood-Bane proposa Magnus en tendant la bague de sa mère

\- Non répondit Alec

\- QUOI s'exclama Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas t'épouser nargua Alec

\- Alexander…stoppa Magnus en se faisant embrasser

Alec se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément, Magnus le serra dans ses bras. Il sourit en regardant le chasseur,

\- Alors c'est un oui ce baiser demanda Magnus

\- Évidemment que c'est un oui idiot gloussa Alec

Magnus rigola avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, Alec l'attira encore plus et haleta de plaisir en sentant la semi érection de son amant contre ses fesses. Le sorcier le repoussa légèrement,

\- Alexander…commença Magnus

\- Je peux refaire l'amour, je suis partit voir Catarina aujourd'hui alors c'est bon rassura Alec

\- Fallait le dire tout de suite souffla Magnus en agrippant les fesses de son mari

Magnus se releva avec Alec dans les bras, il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Le chasseur profita de la situation pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le sorcier le posa sur le lit et l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément. Il dévia ses lèvres et fit des suçons de nouveau ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il fit un mouvement de main pour enlever les vêtements d'Alec. L'immortel retourna embrasser les pectoraux de son amant, il lécha un téton ce qui fit cambrer de plaisir son mari. L'asiatique le prit en bouche et le téta, il sentit un liquide chaud sur sa langue il comprit que c'était le lait maternel d'Alec. Il le suçota légèrement avant de se retirer en léchant ses lèvres, il passa à l'autre téton tout en caressant le corps du chasseur. Magnus descendit ses lèvres vers le sud, il embrassa les abdos que son amant avait retrouvé après de nombreux entraînements avec son parabataï. Il se plaça entre les cuisses d'Alec, il s'installa devant l'érection. Il masturba légèrement avant de le prendre en bouche, lécha toute la longueur et mordilla la tête du gland. Alec serra les oreillers sous le plaisir, il rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant la bouche chaude de Magnus autour de son érection. Le sorcier renfloua un réflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il joua avec les testicules du noiraud. Il lubrifia ses doigts magiquement avant de les insérer dans l'intimité d'Alec, il les fit coulisser lentement pour le dilater. Il griffa la prostate d'Alec qui cria de plaisir, le noiraud l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément pendant que l'asiatique continuait de bouger ses doigts, il retira ses doigts et se présenta vers l'intimité de son amant après s'être lubrifier magiquement.

\- Je t'aime Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

L'asiatique le pénétra lentement, Alec souffla légèrement de douleur ayant eu un long mois d'abstinence. Magnus se retint de gémir en sentant le serrement de l'intimité autour de son érection, il attendit un moment pour habituer de nouveau Alec. Après un moment il bougea lentement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Magnus se rajusta légèrement pour trouver la perle de plaisir de son amant, il la toucha plusieurs fois ce qui le fit crier. Il poussa de plus en plus son gland à l'intérieur avant de basculer sur le lit pour laisser Alec le chevaucher, le maître-tigre bougea ses hanches de plus en plus en sentant profondément son amant. Il se cambra de plaisir avant de se mettre à jouir sur son ventre et le ventre de Magnus, ce dernier continua de bouger en lui avant de se déverser en lui à son tour. Alec eut un autre orgasme en sentant son amant se décharger en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé.

\- Il faudra qu'on fasse des mois sans sexe pour avoir deux orgasmes à la suite sourit Alec

\- Je ne pense pas car tu vois je ne pourrais pas me retenir sans te serrer dans mes bras, fort heureusement que les enfants ne se réveillent plus pour téter ou se changer car je vais en profiter pour te faire l'amour presque toute la nuit sourit Magnus en le basculant sur le lit

\- Je t'attends mon petit sorcier gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de faire l'amour de nouveau, quelques jours plus tard Alec rentra au loft et s'occupa des triplés avec Magnus après qu'il ait passé la journée à l'institut. Il rangea les sacs des triplés en vérifiant qu'ils dormaient totalement, il les embrassa légèrement avant de sortir de la chambre pour voir le salon transformer en une pièce de divination. Magnus était assis à la table avec une boule de cristal et des cartes de tarots devant lui, Alec s'approcha de lui en gloussant. Il s'assit en face de son mari,

\- Voulez-vous consulter votre avenir monsieur demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui répondit Alec en tendant la main

Magnus prit sa main et regarda à l'intérieur en effleurant la main de l'archer plusieurs fois avec sa magie,

\- Vous êtes mariés et avez trois enfants, à ce que je vois votre mari vient de vous demander en mariage à nouveau. Oh félicitation félicita Magnus

\- Merci qu'est-ce que vous voyez d'autre dans mon avenir demanda Alec en souriant

\- Eh bien je vois que votre mariage sera grandiose, les invités n'auront de yeux que pour votre mari et vous. Je vois aussi une longue lune de miel qui vous attend avec lui, vous serez très heureux peut-être d'ici là vous aurez encore un autre enfant relata Magnus en regardant son mari

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Eh bien voulez-vous tirer des cartes proposa Magnus

Alec tira des cartes, il tira la carte des amants et le soleil de plaisir, le sorcier se mit à sourire en regardant les cartes que son amant venait de tirer.

\- Vous venez de tirer la carte des amants et la carte du soleil de plaisir, ce que je vois vous fera très plaisir sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire questionna Alec

\- Eh bien ça veut dire que vous allez avoir du plaisir dans les minutes qui suivent, vous allez recevoir un plaisir intense que vous n'aurez jamais eu dans votre vie révéla Magnus

\- Oh ça veut dire que je vais coucher avec vous, désolé de vous décevoir mais mon mari me comble très bien répondit Alec

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Je viens de dire que vous serez heureux avec lui mais concernant votre vie sexuelle c'est autre chose susurra Magnus

Magnus joua de sa magie la faisant traverser le corps de son amant, Alec haleta de plaisir en sentant la magie de son mari le parcourir dans tout le corps. Il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir, le sorcier augmenta la pression sur sa magie. Le chasseur avait l'impression que plusieurs mains le touchaient en même temps, il haleta de plaisir en rejetant la tête sous le plaisir. Il avait les joues rouges et une érection bien évidente, il fusilla Magnus du regard. Le dompteur fit apparaître les chaînes dorés qui reliait son bracelet et le collier d'Alec, il la tient au niveau du collier en l'attirant vers lui. Il lécha la parcelle de peau derrière l'oreille de l'archer,

\- Je peux te faire jouir comme jamais si tu t'abandonne à moi pour cette nuit susurra Magnus

\- Pas question, ça va à l'encontre de mes principes…AH…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?...ce n'est pas…OH gémit Alec

Magnus avait en profité pour passer sa main dans le pantalon de son amant pour prendre son érection et le masturber, il le masturbait en regardant Alec prendre du plaisir sous ses doigts. Alec agrippa la chemise de son amant sous le plaisir, le dompteur s'arrêta il gémit de protestation.

\- Dis que tu t'abandonneras à moi et je te ferai l'amour comme jamais sur cette table à la vue de beaucoup de personne proposa Magnus

\- Promets-moi que mon mari ne saura rien de cette aventure que nous avons eu demanda Alec

\- Je te le promets promis Magnus

Alec l'agrippa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur la table. Il fit un mouvement de main pour faire disparaître les vêtements d'Alec, il l'embrassa dans le cou et chaque centimètre de son corps. Il prit l'érection en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il contracta ses muscles autour de l'érection, il lubrifia ses doigts pour l'insérer dans l'intimité du chasseur. Alec serra la nappe de la table sous le plaisir, il lécha ses lèvres en voyant Magnus en train de se déshabiller devant lui. Ce dernier le pénétra lentement avant de bouger ensuite, le noiraud noua ses jambes autour du sorcier. Il bougea de plus en plus fort sous le plaisir en faisant grincer la table, ne voulant pas réveiller leurs enfants. Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras et le plaqua contre le mur de l'appartement, l'archer cria de plaisir et bougea ses hanches en même temps en serrant ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari. Magnus s'arrêta et le retourna pour le pénétrer par derrière, il lui mordilla la nuque. Il s'ajusta légèrement en touchant la prostate de son amant, Alec rejeta sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus en jouissant sur le mur. Les parois internes se resserraient sur le membre du dompteur, il donna encore quelques coups avant de se déverser en lui. Il retint son amant dans ses bras celui-ci avait les jambes en coton,

\- Bon sang c'était parfait ce soir souffla Alec en se léchant les lèvres

\- Je sais, tout ce que j'ai dis était vrai en disant que nous aurions une longue lune de miel rien que tous les deux. À savoir du sexe, du sexe et rien que du sexe susurra Magnus

\- En clair cette lune de miel te donnera l'occasion de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps, ce seront d'excellente vacances gloussa Alec

\- Tes parents et ta sœur avec ton stupide parabataï seront ravis de garder les triplés en attendant sourit Magnus

\- Ton père demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Tu vois mon père garder nos enfants en notre absence, je ne veux pas imaginer le voir faire du baby-sitting grimaça Magnus

Alec rigola avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ils retournaient dans leur chambre pour continuer de faire l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard le directeur de l'institut se réveilla en s'étirant, il embrassa Magnus sur le front. Il alla prendre une douche et revint en voyant le sorcier toujours endormit, il vérifia ses enfants qui dormaient toujours. Il rangea un peu avant d'entendre du bruit dans la chambre, il s'y rendit et vit l'asiatique en train de gémir de plaisir. Il cligna des yeux en observant son amant, Magnus se retourna sur le dos ayant une main autour de son érection. Il était en train de masturber dans son sommeil,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus dans son sommeil

Le noiraud se mit à rougir en écoutant son dompteur en train de faire un rêve érotique sur lui, il se déshabilla et se lubrifia en se doigtant. Il se mit à califourchon sur Magnus et le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui en se retenant de gémir. Il bougea ses hanches lentement, Magnus gémit encore toujours endormit. Alec rebondit sur l'érection en bougeant ses hanches, il sentit que des mains le guidait intensément. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le sorcier toujours endormit. Il pensa que l'asiatique croyait qu'il lui faisait l'amour inconsciemment, il bougea de plus en lus vite ses hanches. Il se cambra avant de jouir dans un cri, il sentit son amant lui donner des coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui. Il était sur le point de se retirer quand il fut basculé sur le lit, Magnus avait les yeux fermés ceux-ci s'ouvrir sur ses yeux de chats.

\- Je fais un rêve très agréable, je te faisais l'amour, bizarrement quand je me réveille c'est le cas susurra Magnus

\- Tu étais en train de gémir dans ton sommeil en gémissant mon nom, je n'ai pas pu résister à rendre ton rêve réel. Mais dis-moi à quel moment tu t'es réveillé demanda Alec curieux

\- Peu après que tu as commencé à bouger délicieusement sur moi gloussa Magnus

\- Je savais que tu étais totalement réveillé bouda Alec légèrement

\- Arrête de bouder ou je te fais encore l'amour menaça Magnus

Alec se frotta sensuellement contre lui en lui lançant un regard coquin,

\- Je t'attends sourit Alec

Ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand ils entendirent un sanglot provenir du baby-phone. Magnus bascula sur le côté en soupirant, Alec prit le peignoir.

\- Des vraies tue-l'amour nos enfants, je parie que blondie les as éduqué pour nous stopper dans nos activités pensa Magnus

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot et viens m'aider à prendre soin de nos enfants sourit Alec

Magnus se leva et prit son peignoir, ils allaient dans la chambre des enfants. Aya était en train de pleurer dans le berceau, Alec se pencha dans le berceau pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Voilà ma princesse, je suis là apaisa Alec

Le sorcier embrassa la tête de sa fille qui avait stoppé de pleurer, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses fils qui dormaient toujours. Sora dormait en étoiles les bras et jambes écartés, Max dormait recroquevillé sur lui-même avant de se retourner totalement sur le ventre.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réunion de l'enclave et la menace de Jonathan. Bisous glacés. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**La Maloberti : Je prends note de ton choix**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que ça t'a plus oui on se demande comment ils font pour dormir à moins que Magnus les ait envoûté pour ça XD n'oublie de pas voter à l'histoire que tu veux**

**Guest: Merci pour ton review et je prends note de ton vote**

**Guest : je prends note à ton choix**

**LolliOta: Ravie que les lapins t'on plus allez la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Je sais que tu allais avoir un saignement de nez XD allez je te laisse la suite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre fics que vous voulez que j'écrive !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Maryse était en train de détailler les travaux de la gestion de l'institut à son fils, elle lui renseigna les différentes tâches qu'elle avait déjà effectuées en son absence. Alec l'écouta tout en consultant un dossier, elle lui donna les informations actuelles de l'enclave concernant Jonathan. Ce dernier avait encore attaqué un autre institut en faisant des dégâts énormes d'après les sources de l'enclave, des créatures obscures avaient tentés de l'empêcher avant d'être assassinées. Le noiraud ferma les yeux un moment en écoutant l'information, il pensa à son mari qui parcourait le monde en essayant d'aider son peuple à contrer Jonathan. Il leva les yeux vers le berceau devant lui, les triplés étaient en train de faire leur sieste. Maryse comprit le visage inquiet de son fils en fixant ses enfants, elle mit la main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Elle termina ce qu'il avait à faire en lui remettant la tablette, le directeur la remercia de son aide. Aya se mit à éternuer deux fois de suite, avant qu'Alec ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose sur le sujet sa mère avait déjà sa fille dans ses bras. Le noiraud secoua la tête en voyant sa mère en train de couvrir sa fille chaudement, Maryse fit des papouilles à sa petite fille qui s'était réveillée après avoir éternué. Alec se leva pour les rejoindre, il ria légèrement en observant Aya en train d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Aya avait mis sa bouche sur la joue de Maryse qui riait de joie, Max et Sora se réveillaient eux aussi et Max se mit à rire au rire de sa grand-mère alors que Sora était étonné. Ça fera un mois qu'Alec était de nouveau actif sexuellement avec Magnus, ils avaient repris une sexualité normale. De plus ils s'étaient de nouveau fiancés, ils en avaient parlés avec la famille au sujet de leur remariage après la proposition d'Asmodée. Isabelle était heureuse de la nouvelle avec Jace, Maryse et Robert avaient simplement sourit préférant jouer avec leurs petits-enfants. Les triplés avaient à présent trois mois, ils babillaient beaucoup. Ils adoraient rire avec la famille, Jace aimait les emmener dans la salle d'entraînements pour leur faire frapper sur le sac de boxe ce qui les faisaient rires. De retour au présent Jace et les filles avec Simon entraient dans la pièce,

\- Enfin ils sont réveillés déclara Jace en se frottant les mains

Le blond se pencha pour prendre Sora dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit sourire. Max continua de rire au son de Maryse, Isabelle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça demanda Isabelle

\- C'est le rire de maman qui le fait rire à ce point répondit Alec

Comme appuyé ses mots, Maryse ria de nouveau faisant rire Max, Isabelle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la regarda étonné avant de mettre sa bouche sur la joue de sa tante,

\- Ah Max, tu me fais rire ria Isabelle

Sora ria à son tour au rire de sa tante, Simon se mit sourire en voyant les jumeaux rire.

\- On dirait que les jumeaux adorent les rires d'Isabelle et Maryse conclu Simon

\- Il faut dire que seules les femmes Lightwood peuvent faire rire les hommes Lightwood n'est-ce pas mon poussin se vanta Isabelle

\- Mais seule Maryse peut cuisiner en tant que femme Lightwood déclara Jace

Isabelle sourit à Max tout en écrasant son talon aiguille sur le pied de Jace qui se mit à crier de douleur, Aya rigola à son tour.

\- Au moins une trouva ça marrant décréta Alec

\- Aya ma chérie tu es censé soutenir ton oncle et non le contrarié bouda Jace

Clary prit Sora dans les bras pendant que Maryse donna Aya à Jace, la matriarche prit Max dans ses bras.

\- Réconcilie-toi avec Aya décréta Maryse

\- Jace regarda sa nièce dans ses bras, elle regarda son oncle dans les yeux avant de sourire ce qui le fit fondre.

\- T'as de la chance que tu es mignonne grommela Jace

Aya se blottit dans les bras du blond qui craqua au geste, Clary se pencha discrètement vers Alec.

\- C'est moi ou Aya a héritée du sens du drame de Magnus constata Clary

\- Elle a bien héritée du sens dramatique de Magnus, et Jace ne le sait pas justement ria Alec

La rousse berça Sora dans ses bras, ce dernier était fasciné par les cheveux roux flamboyants de Clary. Il prit une mèche en mêlant ses doigts,

\- Eh bien Sora est fasciné par les cheveux de Clary, remarque il porte le nom de Jace nargua Isabelle

\- Même si je suis fier de ça, ce petite nabot ne piquera pas ma copine rétorqua Jace

Clary roula des yeux avec un sourire amusée, Isabelle rigola en faisant rire Sora. Tout le monde rigolait aux rires des enfants, Alec sourit avant de regarder l'heure, il prit les sacs des enfants avant de prendre trois biberons. Il alla dans la cuisine pour revenir avec les biberons,

\- C'est l'heure du biberon signala Alec

\- Si Aya et Sora s'excitaient à la vue du biberon ce n'était pas le cas de Max, il ronchonna dans les bras de Maryse en refusant le biberon. Elle essaya plusieurs fois mais le petit garçon ne voulait prendre la tétine du biberon,

\- Je suis étonnée que tu commences au biberon avec eux mais il y a Max qui ne veut pas boire avertis Maryse

\- Je sais, donne-le moi Max est le seul qui ne veut pas le biberon, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois avec Magnus à la maison mais il refuse toujours le biberon. Il préfère la tétée expliqua Alec en prenant son fils aîné dans ses bras

\- As-tu essayé de partir et de laisser Magnus lui donner le biberon questionna Maryse

\- Tu penses que ça marchera demanda Alec à son tour

\- Je pense que oui car Max sent ton lait alors c'est pour ça qu'il refuse le biberon expliqua Maryse

Alec hocha la tête au conseil de sa mère, il déboutonna sa chemise et laissa son fils téter. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir Aya dans les bras de Jace qui lui donna maladroitement le biberon, Clary l'aida à mieux tenir le bébé. Isabelle berça Sora lentement en lui donnant le biberon, Jace tapota doucement sur le dos d'Aya.

\- Jace vaux mieux que tu prennes cette lingette et que tu la mettes sur ton épaule conseilla Alec

\- Tout baigne Alec rassura Jace

Aya fit un gros rôt en régurgitant un peu de lait sur le t-shirt du blond, ce dernier prit une grande inspiration en confiant sa nièce à sa petite amie sous les regards moqueurs de Simon et d'Isabelle.

\- Je ne vais rien dire grimaça Jace

\- Je te l'avais bien dit de prendre une lingette sourit Alec

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça à ton oncle préféré se lamenta Jace

La petite fille regarda son oncle en souriant pendant que Clary essuyait sa bouche, le blond alla se changer avant de revenir. Le noiraud termina de nourrir et retirer le rôt à Max avant de le mettre dans la poussette,

\- Allez mes chéries, vous allez faire une petite balade avec votre grand-mère dans le parc sourit Alec

Ils s'excitèrent et sourirent à l'idée d'aller se balader avec leur grand-mère, Maryse gloussa avant de prendre la poussette pour aller se promener avec les triplés. Alec retourna à son travail de directeur, il lit les dossiers sur sa tablette et les fichiers que l'enclave lui avait envoyer. Jace entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur la chaise en face de son parabataï,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Jace demanda Alec sans lever des yeux vers son frère

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu vas faire le baptême des triplés, tu sais qu'ils ont trois mois maintenant et il faut qu'ils aient une protection obtenue par un frère silencieux avertis Jace

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas Magnus c'est déjà occupé de ça. Il a demandé à un vieil ami à lui qui est parmi les frères silencieux de le faire rassura Alec

\- Ça me rassure que tu ais déjà fait le nécessaire sourit Jace

Alec sourit à son soulagement, ils discutaient sur le baptême des triplés et la cérémonie. Quelques jours plus tard ils se tenaient tous dans la salle de réception pour le baptême des triplés. Les trois étaient dans les bras de Magnus et d'Alec, un frère silencieux s'approcha d'eux.

\- Alec et Magnus Lightwood-Bane salua le frère silencieux

\- Bonjour Jem, je te remercie de faire ça pour moi remercia Magnus

\- Tu es mon plus vieil ami alors c'est la moindre des choses sourit Jem

Alec confia Aya dans les bras de Jem, le frère silencieux plaça un sort de protection sur la petite fille avant de s'occuper des jumeaux.

\- Que la protection de l'ange Raziel soit toujours sur vous souhaita Jem

Le couple remercia le frère silencieux pour sa présence, Robert et les reste de la famille s'approchaient d'eux. Robert prit Sora dans ses bras en lui faisant des papouilles,

\- Maintenant mon petit bébé est un vrai petit chasseur, n'est-ce pas que tu es un vrai petit chasseur gloussa Robert

Magnus fit un son d'étranglement sur l'épaule de son mari, Alec était amusé par l'attitude exaspéré du sorcier concernant Robert et Jace qui voulaient entraîner les enfants avant l'heure. Maryse prit sa petite fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Ils grandissent trop vite à mon goût soupira Maryse

\- Maman, ils n'ont que trois mois prévient Alec

\- Justement il y a trois mois ils étaient encore dans ton ventre et là ils ont eu leur baptême, demain ce sera leur cérémonie de première rune puis leur première mission soupira Maryse ému

Alec réalisa les dires de sa mère rapidement, toute la famille fit la fête pour la cérémonie des triplés. Plus tard le couple se rendit au loft, ils couchaient les enfants qui s'étaient endormit dans leurs bras. Alec regarda ses enfants dans leur berceau, il caressa la joue de son fils aîné en soufflant doucement. Magnus entra dans la chambre et enlaça son mari par derrière,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- J'étais en train de repenser à ce que maman a dit en disant que les triplés vont grandir trop vite répondit Alec

\- Chéri, c'est la crainte de tous parents de voir leurs enfants grandir trop vite sans qu'ils ne puissent profiter d'eux rassura Magnus

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'ils restent ainsi à jamais confessa Alec en posant sa tête sur le creux de l'épaule de Magnus

\- Je te comprends, allez viens il faut les laisser dormir proposa Magnus

Alec sourit et embrassa légèrement ses enfants avant de suivre son mari, ils s'embrassaient et passaient la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils couchaient ensemble avant de s'endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit l'un des bébés se mit à pleurer ce qui réveilla le couple. Magnus embrassa la joue d'Alec et se leva pour aller voir ses enfants, il trouva sa fille en train de sangloter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce demanda Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Aya se calma dans ses bras doucement et resta malgré tout dans les bras de son père, elle s'y agrippa de ses mains. Magnus sortit pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de ses fils, il berça sa fille.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar conclu Magnus en voyant sa fille gémir piteusement

Le sorcier s'assit dans le canapé et la mit sur son ventre, mais Aya n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il réfléchit un moment pour recoucher le bébé dans ses bras, il trouva une solution avant de mettre la musique et de danser doucement avec Aya. Alec se réveilla en entendant la musique dans le salon, il se leva en prenant un peignoir et trouva la scène la plus adorable devant lui. Magnus était en train de danser avec leur fille sur la chanson de leur mariage, il se rapprocha d'eux. L'asiatique se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar et je l'ai invité à danser chuchota Magnus

\- On dirait que notre fille fait une bonne cavalière pour toi nargua Alec en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

\- Tu restes mon préféré sourit Magnus

Alec gloussa et posa sa tête sur l'épaule libre de son amant et écouta la musique de leur mariage, il ferma les yeux en repensant à l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Baby sortit de son corps et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Magnus avant de filer dans la chambre des enfants,

\- Les jumeaux étaient en train de ronfler comme toi taquina Magnus

\- EH ! Je ne ronfle pas se renfrogna Alec

Magnus imita les ronflements d'Alec ce qui le renfrogna encore plus, ils s'embrassaient doucement avant de déposer Aya dans le berceau avec ses frères. Baby les gardait en les léchant doucement, le couple sourit en voyant le félin rester près des enfants. Ils allaient se coucher plus tard, Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Une semaine plus tard ils étaient tous convoqués à Idris pour discuter de Jonathan, Alec avait demandé à sa mère de garder les triplés pour eux ce qui l'avait enchantée au grand dam de Robert. Durant le chemin vers la salle de réunion, Robert tentait de convaincre le couple qu'il était conviendrait mieux pour garder les enfants contrairement à son épouse.

\- Votre mère serait enchantée d'aller à la réunion à ma place pendant que je garde les enfants à votre place proposa Robert

\- Papa que tu le veuilles ou pas, maman est plus apte à garder les enfants. Aussi tu es l'agent de liaison entre l'institut et l'enclave rappela Alec

\- Mais…commença Robert

\- Ça suffit papa, je te le répète, nous avons besoin de toi à la réunion. Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite ou tu es privé des enfants gronda Alec en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Robert fit une moue enfantine en mettant les mains dans ses poches, les autres à part Alec étaient mort de rire devant le comportement enfantin du patriarche. Magnus retint son mari quelques minutes en mettant sa main sur la hanche d'Alec,

\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es autoritaire susurra Magnus

\- Ah oui gloussa Alec

\- Oh que oui, te voir comme ça me fait beaucoup de choses Alexander, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison pour te montrer l'étendue de mon savoir sur l'autorité souffla Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

\- Alors plus vite on ira à la réunion et plus vite on rentrera à la maison pour que je subisse ton autorité susurra Alec

Le couple s'embrassa fougueusement avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, ils se séparèrent pour voir Jace qui roulait des yeux.

\- Les mecs, sérieusement on n'a pas le temps railla Jace

\- Biscuit tu ne lui as pas encore donné sa pâtée pour qu'il soit chiant comme ça se moqua Magnus

\- Enfoiré insulta Jace en préférant rentrer dans la salle de réunion

\- Je crois que j'ai vexé notre chiot ricana Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et entra dans la salle, chacun d'eux alla s'asseoir à sa place légitime. Jia commença la réunion, Imogène se leva et prit les feuilles devant elle.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern a tué et transformé bon nombre de chasseurs des instituts à travers le monde, les chasseurs tombés entre ses mains sont transformés en chasseurs obscurs expliqua Imogène

\- Comment faire pour le contrer demanda un conseiller

Clary se leva de sa chaise fièrement en faisant face à l'assemblée, Jace la soutint du regard. Alec se mit sourire en voyant son regard déterminé,

\- Je vous propose de nouveau qu'on use de la rune de l'alliance proposa Clary déterminée

\- Ça se peut se faire mademoiselle Morgenstern…commença une conseillère

\- Fairchirld, je suis une Fairchirld et non une Morgenstern. Valentin était peut-être mon père mais pour moi il était juste mon géniteur c'est tout. Seul Lucian Garroway est mon vrai père même si on n'est pas liés par le sang rectifia Clary

\- Très bien veuillez m'excuser pour cet égarement, pour reprendre ce que je voulais dire ça peut se faire mais nous allons combattre des personnes qui étaient nos compatriotes, nos frères et sœurs d'armes. Certains venaient de familles réputés décréta la conseillère

\- Est-ce que je peux comprendre que vous vous souciez plus du prestige des familles de ses personnes au lieu de combattre Jonathan Morgenstern questionna la reine des fées

\- Bien plus que les créatures obscures. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas vous alliées avec Jonathan. Nous savons que les fées rejoignent toujours le côté gagnant critiqua un autre conseiller

Alec se leva en faisant racler sa chaise au sol, Baby sortit de son corps en rugissant d'un air menaçant. Magnus se tenait prêt au cas où pour intervenir auprès de son mari, le noiraud balada son regard sur la salle.

\- Si je comprends bien monsieur Pangborn, vous pensez que nous allons perdre cette guerre. Peut-être pour vous car vous avez oublié les vrais valeurs sacrées de notre devoir, notre devoir est de protéger les terrestres contre les démons. Les créatures obscures ont une âme contrairement aux démons à l'exception d'un déclara Alec en murmurant la dernière partie

\- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes marié à un sorcier, même si votre mariage est une alliance politique. Je ne pourrais jamais permettre un tel mariage critiqua Pangborn en se faisant accepter par les autres conseillers qui étaient du même avis

Robert était sur le point de se lever pour défendre son fils quand Alec l'arrêta d'un geste de la main,

\- L'arrogance et l'orgueil ainsi que le mépris sont la plupart du temps le messager de la mort, si nous avons pu gagner la guerre contre Valentin. C'est grâce aux créatures obscures, car sans eux en ce moment Valentin serait en train de dominer tout Idris, il tuerait toutes créatures obscures et familles qui ont des liens avec eux. Au lieu d'apprendre à nos enfants les valeurs de la vie, il les aurait envoyés sur les champs de batailles. Demandez un peu à mon parabataï Jace Herondale comment était « l'éducation » qu'il lui a enseigné décréta Alec en pointant Jace

Le blond se leva à son tour pour soutenir son frère, il contourna la table pour se mettre devant toute l'assemblée et retira son t-shirt pour montrer les anciennes cicatrices que lui avait fait Valentin étant enfant.

\- Aimer c'est détruire et être aimé c'est être détruit voilà le slogan qu'il me répétait sans cesse en disant que l'amour est une faiblesse, que seule la force comptait. Il me faisait lever à une heure du matin en me faisant sortir de force de mon lit pour me laisser dans le froid d'hiver, il faisait à ce moment -8°C. Il me gardait pendant six heures d'affiliés ainsi sans bouger car si j'avais le malheur de bouger, il me fouettait jusqu'au sang. Je n'avais que cinq ans à ce moment-là raconta Jace

Tout le monde à part la famille Lightwood et Magnus était scandalisé par l'éducation qu'a reçu Jace auprès de Valentin. L'inquisitrice était stoïque face à la situation mais en regardant de plus près elle avait les larmes aux yeux, son cœur lui faisait mal devant la rudesse de l'enfance de son petit-fils.

\- Est-ce que une éducation comme celle-ci que vous auriez donné à votre enfant. À peine né il aurait été servi comme cobayes par Valentin, je n'imagine pas les pires souffrances de Jonathan Morgenstern entre les mains de ce type. Certes je ne le défends pas mais je peux le comprendre, non seulement il a servie de cobayes mais il a aussi été rejeté par ses deux parents. Alors je voudrais vous demander une seule chose, qui sont les monstres est-ce Valentin qui est le prix de nombreuses années de préjugés que vous accumulés ou les créatures obscures qui nous aidaient pendant des années et n'ont fait que se défendre pendant que vous étiez en train de tuer leurs membres les plus chères demanda Alec

Les personnes qui étaient d'avis du conseiller baissaient la tête honteuse en pensant aux mots d'Alec, Raphaël se leva de la chaise à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

\- Je suis du même avis qu'Alec Lightwood-Bane, il n'est pas l'un des nôtres mais pour moi en tant que représentant des vampires il est un vampire déclara Raphaël

\- Pour ma part il n'est pas un loup-garou mais il a plus de tripes qu'un Nephilim et un loup-garou renchérit Luke

\- Mon peuple aurait plus de soldat et personne tels qu'Alec Lightwood-Bane répondit la reine des fées

Magnus se leva et haussa les épaules en souriant narquoisement,

\- Je ne vais rien dire vu qu'il est mon mari, le peuple sorcier le reconnaît comme l'un des leurs par mon biais déclara Magnus

\- Ils ont raison, nous avons encore à payer pour les erreurs de nos pères d'autrefois avant les accords. J'accepte de proposer la rune de l'alliance déclara Jia

Alec sourit devant la déclaration de Jia, l'alarme se mit à sonner. Ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle des accords, Jonathan se tenait debout sur la statue de Raziel. Clary serra les points en le regardant,

\- Jonathan s'écria Clary

\- Bonjour petite sœur, je suis ici pour vous déclarer la guerre à vous enclave et à toutes les créatures obscures. Quand j'aurai finis de raser cette ville alors je construirai une nouvelle ville en tant que nouveau roi de ce monde déclara Jonathan d'une voix sombre

\- La démence est courante dans cette famille ironisa Magnus

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié…se moqua Jonathan en prononçant le nom démoniaque de Magnus

Magnus serra les poings en l'entendant, il prit ses yeux de chats sous la colère. Alec prit la main de son mari pour le calmer,

\- J'amènerai vos deux têtes à ma mère Lilith ainsi que vos enfants, ricana Jonathan

\- Alors là tu vas devoir passer sur mon corps fulmina Alec

Alec se laissa guider par la colère et se transforma en tigre, il rugissait de fureur à l'encontre de Jonathan. Jace vint près de son parabataï en pointant le Morgenstern avec son épée séraphique,

\- Ce sera ta tête que nous aurons à la place enfoiré insulta Jace

\- La dernière fois mon père t'a tué et tu as été ressuscité par Clary, cette fois-ci je vais te tuer définitivement et aucune possibilité de revenir à la vie pour toi, cracha Jonathan

Une boule de feu l'atteignit en le brûlant au ventre ce qui le déséquilibra de sa position sur la statue de l'ange Raziel, tout le monde se tourna vers Magnus qui avait les yeux brûlant de haine.

\- La garce qui te sert mère t'a dit au sujet de mon nom mais elle ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il en était, de toutes manières je vais te laisser découvrir ça et te faire manger les sables d'Édom. Tu n'es qu'un piètre demi démon alors que moi JE SUIS UN PRINCE DES ENFERS cria Magnus sous la rage

La magie de Magnus fit trembler le sol et fit tinter les vitraux de la salle, les tours d'Adamas étaient en train de vaciller sous l'influence de la magie du sorcier. Maryse de l'autre côté mit les mains sur les enfants devant le tremblement de terre,

\- Tout va bien mes chéris mamie est là rassura Maryse

Alec sous sa forme de tigre rugit encore plus, Jonathan fit un rictus de haine envers eux.

\- Nous allons voir qui sera le héros et le perdant cracha Jonathan en s'envolant

Magnus se calma avant de lever la main vers Alec qui grognait menaçant,

\- Calme-toi et viens ici ordonna Magnus

Alec feula avant de s'approcher vers son dompteur, le sorcier s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le caressa entre les oreilles. Le félin ronronna en mettant son museau contre le ventre de son amant,

\- Voilà un bon tigre maintenant retransforme-toi en la personne que j'aime ordonna Magnus en claquant des doigts pour invoquer une couverture

Le tigre feula et s'accroupit pour reprendre forme humaine, le noiraud sourit à son dompteur.

\- Te revoilà mon amour susurra Magnus en le couvrant de sa nudité

Alec s'évanouis, le sorcier l'attrapa et le porta dans ses bras pour l'emmener par portail au manoir des Lightwood. Maryse fut inquiète en trouvant son fils évanouis dans les bras de son gendre,

\- Je t'expliquerai à son réveil, tu peux garder les enfants encore un moment proposa Magnus

\- Pas de souci répondit Maryse

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme avant la tempête et l'héritage de Jace. Bisous glacés. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review **

**Maia 0067: Fou garantit encore une fois avec Jace dans ce chapitre vraiment drôle **

**LolliOta: Encore un chapitre avant de découvre le tout sur Magnus et je prends note de ton vote**

**Alec Barton: "Les filles étaient assis sur une bouée chacun en regardant Satan coulait à pique" il est en train de couler comme le titanic XD disons que Magnus les a envoûté pour être seul avec Alec XD vaux mieux pas que tu mange à la fin du chapitre car c'est très marrant et je prends note de ton vote**

**Lavigne 126: Il y a un de tes idées dans ce chapitre que tu vas apprécier e un passage très drôle **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour la fics que vous voulez !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec était en train d'embrasser le ventre de Max qui riait, il rigolait sous les baisers de son père sur son ventre pendant qu'il le changeait. Sora était en train de remuer ses jambes et ses bras en babillant alors qu'Aya riait au babillage de son frère, le noiraud prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front pour le mettre dans les transats. Président Miaou sortit de sa cachette et vint près des triplés en s'enroulant à côté d'eux, le chat depuis la naissance des triplés était protecteur envers eux. Il restait souvent à côté d'eux et ronronnait pour les faire dormir la plupart du temps, les triplés se mirent à sourire devant le chaton. Magnus sortit de son atelier et les embrassa sur le front tous les trois, ils babillaient sous les baisers de leur autre père. Alec était en train de faire le dîner malgré que le sorcier sache invoquer le repas du monde entier, l'archer termina le dîner et retourna dans le salon pour voir son mari en train de jouer avec leurs enfants. L'asiatique faisait des bulles pour eux, ils riaient aux éclats devant les bulles magiques. Sora essaya d'en attraper quelques-unes avec ses petites mains, Max riait quand les bulles éclataient et Aya remua sa petite main devant les bulles. Baby jaillit du corps d'Alec pour aller près d'eux, le félin lécha les visages des enfants. Ils rigolaient sous les léchouilles du tigre, Alec les rejoignit dans le salon en jouant avec ses enfants. Ça fera un mois que Jonathan avait déclaré la guerre à l'enclave, le conseil après le discours poignant d'Alec déclara l'état de guerre contre le Morgenstern. Le couple décida de proposer à Tessa de garder les enfants loin du monde obscur au cas où ils périraient tous les deux, la sorcière accepta la demande du couple émue qu'ils puissent lui faire confiance à ce point. Ils avaient décidés ensemble de ne pas savoir où la jeune femme partirait avec les enfants si Jonathan cherchait les enfants, cette nuit-là Magnus avait dû tenir Alec dans ses bras quand il s'était mis à pleurer en priant de ne jamais se séparer de ses enfants. Entre-temps les enfants avaient à présent quatre mois, les triplés grandissaient chaque jour. La famille était toujours gaga d'eux, Raphaël passait deux fois par semaine pour les enfants et apporter des petits cadeaux pour eux. De retour au présent Magnus faisait apparaître des papillons pour eux, ils s'excitaient encore plus. L'un des papillons se mit sur le nez d'Aya qui ria et tenta de l'attraper, le couple fondit à la scène. Le directeur de l'institut se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille,

\- Ma petite puce voulait attraper ce joli papillon gloussa Alec

Aya fit un petit cri avant de babiller encore plus, Magnus sourit encore plus et fit apparaître des animaux avec sa magie. Max sourit et agita sa main qui fit des étincelles, le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et remua sa main qui invoqua une peluche par hasard. L'archer regarda la scène incrédule, l'immortel était éberlué devant l'exploit de son fils aîné.

\- Magnus…commença Alec

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, je crois que Max est en avance sur son âge concernant la magie constata Magnus

\- Il n'a que quatre mois gémit Alec mi fier mi soucieux

\- Ça dépend des sorciers et de leurs âges pour maîtriser la magie, je pense que Max a fait cela inconsciemment pensa Magnus

\- Par l'ange si ton père voyait ça lâcha Alec

\- Ne me parle pas de malheur, papa aurait fait son paon devant son petit-fils qui maîtrise la magie de bonne heure. Je sens qu'il aurait tout fait pour aller se vanter auprès de ses frères souligna Magnus

\- C'est un papy gâteau comme mon père remarqua Alec

Le couple soupira longuement en pensant à leurs pères respectifs qui étaient complètement gaga devant leurs enfants, Alec se leva en détachant son fils cadet du transat.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais c'est l'heure que le marchand de sable passe décréta Alec

\- Papa a raison, il est l'heure que les petits poissons et la petite fleur aillent dormir renchérit Magnus

Ils ramenèrent les bébés dans leur chambre, Alec les plaça dans leur berceau.

_\- À__ la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. __À__ la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. __À__ la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec

La berceuse d'Alec les fit papillonner des yeux avant de commencer à dormir, il les embrassa chacun sur le front et se redressa pour laisser Magnus les embrasser à son tour. Ils sortirent discrètement pour ne pas les réveiller et s'affalèrent sur le divan. Magnus embrassa le front de son amant,

\- On mange ensuite on prend un bain tous les deux ou on prend un bain ensuite on mange proposa Magnus

\- On mange ensuite on prendre un bain parce que là j'ai envie de dormir juste après le bain répondit Alec en se levant

Ils dînaient ensemble avant de prendre un bain ensemble dans la baignoire, l'asiatique était en train de laver sensuellement le bras d'Alec. Le noiraud se détendait à la caresse du sorcier,

\- Magnus, j'étais en train de penser. Je voudrais bien me marier justement après la guerre contre Jonathan proposa Alec

\- Comme tu voudras, je pensais la même chose tu sais sourit Magnus

\- Il faudra demander à Asmodée où est-ce qu'il veut faire le mariage pensa Alec

\- Connaissant papa il a dû réserver un endroit vraiment grandiose pour nous répondit Magnus

\- Tel père tel fil, vous aimez faire les choses en grand sourit Alec

Magnus gloussa amoureusement avant de penser à autre chose, il avala sa salive difficilement pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Bébé, tu ne m'as jamais demandé concernant mon nom démoniaque lâcha Magnus

\- Parce que j'ai pensé que c'est quelque chose avec lequel tu as du mal alors je ne voulais pas t'obligé à me le dire, je veux attendre, pour le moment où tu seras prêt à me parler de ton nom démoniaque. Si c'est comme tes yeux de chats que j'aime, je l'aimerai aussi sourit Alec en levant les yeux

Le sorcier était touché par les mots de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, durant sa vie éternelle il n'avait parlé qu'à une seule personne de son nom démoniaque c'était Camille. Celle-ci l'avait rejetée froidement en ne voulant pas avoir à faire à un fils de démon supérieur, depuis il s'était promis de ne rien révélé sur cette partie de lui. Il sentit une caressa sur sa joue ce qui lui fit lever les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux bleu océan plein d'amour qui le regardait,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Comment ça se fait que tu peux m'aimer moi un demi-démon questionna Magnus

\- C'est simplement que tu es le seul à m'avoir remarqué et à voir le vrai moi, de plus tu es mon âme-sœur. Tu t'en fichais que je sois bizarre ou différent, tu m'as éblouie par ta magie et ton assurance. Rajoute à ça que tu m'as donné trois beaux enfants confessa Alec les joues rouges

L'asiatique n'en pouvait plus et l'embrassa langoureusement, il claqua des doigts pour vider l'eau. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre pour faire l'amour passionnément, Alec s'endormit dans les bras de Magnus qui resta éveillé à regarder son mari amoureusement. Quelques jours plus tard Alec rentra au loft après avoir été faire une mission avec sa fratrie, il marcha avant de hausser un sourcil pour voir Magnus en train de prendre les enfants en photo dans plusieurs tenues qu'il changeait avec sa magie. Il regarda la scène quand Baby jaillit et les rejoint, le sorcier prit des photos avec le tigre et les enfants, puis se tourna vers le directeur de l'institut qui venait d'arriver. Alec l'embrassa chastement

\- Comment était la patrouille demanda Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude avec Jace, fort heureusement que maman est devenu mon assistante en me facilitant le travail. Je n'imagine pas la quantité de travail que j'aurai dû faire soupira Alec

L'asiatique lui massa les épaules ce qui le détendit un peu, le chasseur s'approcha de ses enfants qui s'excitaient de joie en voyant leur père. L'archer fit des baisers sur eux,

\- Tu étais en train de prendre des photos d'eux questionna Alec

\- Comme j'avais du temps libre, je me suis dit de faire croire que j'étais un photographe à la mode en photographiant ses petits tops model. Bébé je peux te dire qu'ils sont des mannequins nés nos adorables pépins d'oranges se vanta Magnus

Alec sourit et regarda les photos prises par son mari, il en avait pris plusieurs dans différents décors et différentes tenues. Il en profita pour proposer quelques photos avec ses enfants aussi, Magnus accepta aussi. Ils firent des photos de familles sur plusieurs cadres et plusieurs vêtements, ils passaient la journée à faire ça. Ils s'occupaient des enfants et les couchaient, Alec était en train de regarder les photos quand des bras vinrent l'enlacer.

\- Ils sont tellement beau là-dessus souffla Alec de fierté

\- Je sais, d'ailleurs mon chéri maintenant que les enfants sont couchés, on pourrait prendre des photos rien que tous les deux proposa Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

\- Des photos rien que nous deux, à quel genre de photos tu penses interrogea Alec en se retournant

\- Des photos coquines, toi dans le rôle du mannequin et moi dans le rôle du photographe proposa Magnus

\- Tu me fais des tenues pour moi, il m'en faut susurra Alec en caressant la joue de Magnus

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une salle de photographie, Alec se rendit dans la chambre pour commencer à se préparer. Il revint dans le salon, Magnus avait le souffle coupé quand il vit son amant. Celui-ci était habillé d'un boxer en dentelle avec un kimono en soie bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, il joua avec la ceinture sensuellement.

\- Où est-ce que je mets pour la photo demanda Alec sensuellement

\- Par ici monsieur indiqua Magnus en claquant des doigts pour montrer un lit rond

Alec s'allongea dessus et observa son amant d'un regard coquin, il fit une pose pour laisser le sorcier prendre des photos de lui. Magnus saliva devant les poses langoureuses que le noiraud prenait pour lui, un quart d'heure plus tard le noiraud se leva pour aller se changer. Il revint dans une tenue différente, il était habillé d'un short court qui lui arrivait à ras des fesses. Une chemise trop grande sur lui ouverte sur son torse, il s'installa sur une chaise en écartant les jambes.

\- Tu es si parfait mon amour sur ses photos complimenta Magnus en tirant plusieurs photos

Ils quittaient le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain où Alec fit une séance de photo humide, il était en train de jouer avec le pommeau de douche comme si c'était son amant. Ils déplaçaient de nouveau la séance vers leur lit cette fois où Alec s'allongea intégralement nu devant son mari qui prenait encore des photos, l'archer eut une idée.

\- J'ai une idée avertis Alec en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine

Le chasseur revint avec une assiette de fraises chantilly, il mangea une fraise en faisant couler la chantilly sur son torse.

\- Bébé vraiment tu me donnes faim susurra Magnus en faisant des photos

\- J'espère que tu parles des fraises sourit Alec d'une voix sensuelle

Le jus de fraises mélangé avec la chantilly coulaient sur le torse d'Alec ce qui faisait grogner Magnus de plaisir, Alec se redressa et écarta les jambes pour montrer son érection à son amant.

\- Arrête avec tes maudites photos et viens assouvir ta faim déclara Alec

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui a faim sourit Magnus

Le sorcier posa l'appareil sur la table près de lui et fit un mouvement de main pour se déshabiller, il rejoint son amant dans le lit. Magnus l'embrassa et recueillit le goût de la fraise et de la chantilly sur ses lèvres, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en le marquant tout en dégustant le jus de fraise. Il lécha le jus mélangé avec la chantilly ce qui fit gémir Alec, il prit un téton en bouche et le mordilla tout en pinçant l'autre téton avec sa main. Il passa à l'autre morceau de chair, il retraça les runes qui étaient sur la peau de l'archer. Il descendit vers l'érection qu'il prit en bouche, il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour prendre le gland dans sa gorge. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière, il agrippa l'oreiller en le serrant. Le dompteur joua avec ses testicules avant de se retirer du gland et revint près des oreilles de son amant,

\- Retourne-toi souffla Magnus

Alec se retourna en présentant sa croupe à son amant, Magnus prit les fraises restantes et fit couler la chantilly sur le dos d'Alec en faisant un chemin vers ses fesses. Il lui embrassa la nuque avant de lécher la peau imprégnée du jus de fraises, il passa sa langue dessus jusqu'aux fesses d'Alec. Il les écarta avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'intimité de son amant, il glissa sa langue dessus plusieurs fois. Il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur et massa à l'extérieur sa prostate, le chasseur se mit à crier de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant sur son intimité. Le sorcier introduit son doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité et le fit coulisser en griffant la perle de plaisir d'Alec, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui avant de se lubrifier magiquement. Il se présenta et le pénétra lentement, il bougea lentement. Alec tourna la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il ramena son amant sur ses jambes, l'archer haleta encore plus de plaisir en le sentant pénétrer profondément. Magnus bougea de plus en plus vite en touchant le paquet de nerf du maître-tigre plusieurs fois ce qui l'amena au bord de la jouissance, Alec cria de jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. L'asiatique continua de bouger avant de se mettre à jouir à son tour dans l'intimité de son amant, il s'effondra en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il se retira et se bascula sur le lit essoufflé,

\- On aurait dû prendre des photos de nous en train de faire l'amour proposa Magnus

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas exposer ses photos ailleurs, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre que quelqu'un voit le directeur de l'institut se faire photographier par son mari dans des poses sexy déclara Alec

\- Ses photos seront rien qu'à moi voyons, je vais les mettre dans un seul endroit où seul moi ai accès gloussa Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en sachant où les photos seront exposées, il l'embrassa avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Ils mangèrent un repas léger avant de prendre un bain, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Jace se rendit à Idris sous l'autorisation d'Alec pour voir sa grand-mère, il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra pour voir Amatis en compagnie d'Imogène.

\- Oh désolé, si vous êtes occupés je vais repasser plus tard proposa Jace

\- Au contraire jeune homme, je voulais te faire rencontrer Amatis. Je pense que tu dois parler seule à seule avec elle déclara l'inquisitrice en regardant Amatis

Jace hocha la tête et suivit la femme en laissant Imogène travailler, elle l'emmena dans sa demeure. Il s'assit en regardant les différentes photos dans la pièce avant de tomber sur une photo de son père avec Amatis, il la prit et caressa le visage de Stephen. Amatis revint avec un plateau de thé qu'elle déposa sur la table basse,

\- Pourquoi avez-vous une photo de mon père avec vous ? Je comprends que vous le connaissiez mais vous aviez l'air d'être proche questionna Jace curieux

\- Tu as le droit d'être curieux, j'étais la première femme de ton père Stephen. Je suis Amatis Graymark et aussi la sœur aîné de Luke, j'ai rencontré ton père quand nous étions à l'académie. Nous sommes tombés amoureux et nous sommes mariés ensemble, à l'époque nous étions dans le cercle. Quand Luke fut transformé en loup-garou par la faute de Valentin qui craignait qu'on sache la vérité sur sa transformation, il a obligé ton père a divorcé de moi en échange qu'il devienne son second à savoir son parabataï. Puis il a obligé ton père à épouser ta mère Céline, sache que je n'en veux pas à ta mère pour ça car elle a aimé ton père. Lui aussi enfin à sa manière, il m'envoyait des lettres malgré tout en disant qu'il regrettait d'avoir écouté Valentin en me quittant. Il s'est mis à douter des véritables raisons de Valentin, un mois avant sa mort il m'avait envoyé une boîte contenant ses affaires pour que je puisse te la remettre plus tard relata Amatis

Jace eut les larmes aux yeux en écoutant la femme âgée, cette dernière se leva et partit pour revenir avec une boîte en main. Elle la donna à Jace qui la prit d'une main tremblante, le blond caressa la boîte et n'osa pas l'ouvrir ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait.

\- Ma mère…commença Jace la gorge nouée

\- Ta mère ne s'est pas suicidée enfin pas comme tout le monde le pense, pour moi spécialement c'est Valentin qui a dû la manipulé pour te voler comme il lui a fait ingurgité du sang d'Ithuriel pensa Amatis

\- Je comprends, comment était mon père demanda Jace

\- Ton père était un homme fantastique, il aimait profondément sa famille. Il était doux et attentionné, mais quand il a rejoint le cercle il a totalement changé sous l'influence de Valentin. Pour lui ses parents étaient asphyxiants et trop proche des créatures obscures expliqua Amatis en tournant la cuillère dans sa tasse

Jace écouta les histoires concernant son père ce qui le fascina, il remercia Amatis avant de sortir et rentrer à New York. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et lut les lettres que son père lui avait laissé, au même moment Alec était en train de détailler les différentes équipes de patrouilles à sa mère quand il lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas moi sanglota Alec avant de se lever

Alec se dirigea vers la chambre de son parabataï, il frappa violemment à la porte. Baby était en train de gratter la porte en feulant de tristesse,

\- Jace sanglota Alec

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui prit son frère dans ses bras, le noiraud le consola. Ils tombèrent ensemble au sol et pleurèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Ils m'aimaient…ils m'aimaient sanglota Jace

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

Maryse arriva et les vit par terre, elle se baissa pour prendre ses deux fils dans ses bras. Jace resta dans les bras d'Alec pendant un moment, ils étaient installés dans le lit du blond. Ils restaient ainsi, Jace émergea de son sommeil.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Ça va, tu devrais aller t'occuper des enfants répondit Jace

\- Tu as plus besoin de moi en ce moment qu'eux, puis maman s'occupe d'eux donc ça va rassura Alec

\- J'ai lu des lettres de mon père, mes parents m'aimaient énormément. J'allais être nommé Owen James Herondale en hommage à mes ancêtres sanglota Jace

Alec le serra très fort dans ses bras sans rien dire, plus tard Alec resta avec son parabataï quand Clary rentra dans la pièce pour parler avec Jace. Pour la première fois de leur relation le blond refusait de parler avec sa petite amie, quelques jours plus tard Jace faisait une dépression sur son identité. Alec avec l'accord de Magnus l'invita à passer quelques jours au loft, le blond était avachi torse nu avec un pantalon par terre avec Sora sur le ventre et la tête de Max appuyé sur ses côtés avec la tête d'Aya qui babillaient. Magnus sortit de son atelier,

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas essayé de vider ma réserve d'alcool nargua Magnus

\- J'ai essayé de boire mais à croire que tu as éduqué tes enfants pour qu'ils restent sur moi renfrogna Jace en montrant les triplés,

\- Je pense que c'est ton parabataï qui les a éduqué ainsi, moi je leur ai juste appris comment faire un drame ricana Magnus

Sora ria semblablement à son père en levant la tête pour regarder son oncle, ce dernier roula des yeux en voyant la scène. Il regarda le plafond de nouveau,

\- Comment peut-on savoir que toute une vie a été basée sur des mensonges ? Quand tu apprends la vérité, ça te fait si mal que tu as l'impression d'étouffer confessa Jace

\- J'ai vécu pendant des siècles alors je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'ai cru à une époque tout ce que disait mon père avant de me rebeller. J'ai cru aux mensonges de Camille en croyant qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai cru à beaucoup de mensonges qui m'ont fait mal quand j'ai appris la vérité révéla Magnus

\- Comment as-tu fais pour tenir le coup demanda Jace

\- J'ai appris à ne rien ressentir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alexander, il était l'incarnation de la vérité que j'ai voulu et sans mensonge que j'avais l'habitude d'écouter. Tout ceux à quoi j'aspirais il me l'a donné répondit Magnus

Jace leva les yeux vers son beau-frère, Magnus lui fit un sourire sincère. Il hocha la tête en comprenant ce que le sorcier tentait de lui dire,

\- J'aimerai connaître ma famille, mais je ne sais rien d'eux à part ma grand-mère qui ne peux me renseigner que sur mon grand-père et mon père soupira Jace

\- Justement je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider pour ça proposa Magnus

\- J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer mais pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps, de réfléchir. Et puis j'aimerai faire le point sur moi-même…AH cria Jace en regardant Sora

Magnus éclata de rire en voyant le blond tenter de s'extraire de son neveu sans faire mal aux deux autres, Alec entra dans le salon pour trouver les personnes qu'il aime.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Alec, ton fils essaye de me sucer les nibards s'offusqua Jace en tenant son neveu loin de ses tétons

Alec éclata de rire avant de prendre Sora dans ses bras, il embrassa son fils sur la joue et alla dans la cuisine pour faire un biberon. Aya éclata de rire au cri de douleur de Jace, le blond la prit dans ses bras avec Max.

\- Allez, tous les deux on va faire un peu de pompes le temps que votre père aille nourrir le morfale qui essaye de bouffer votre oncle préféré proposa Jace

Magnus sourit en voyant ses deux enfants en train de rire sous les exercices de sport de Jace, Alec revint avec Sora qui tétait son biberon. Jace s'arrêta en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras et les embrassa,

\- Je vous adore mais est-ce que vous baver toujours autant ? Max pour baver c'est sur les filles et toi ma petite Aya eh bien je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu baves sur ton oncle. Je sais que je suis très beau se vanta Jace

\- Il n'est pas question que ma fille bave sur un laideron comme toi, si elle veut baver sur quelqu'un autant que ça soit moi son père s'offusqua Magnus

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son mari et son frère en train de se chamailler, il termina de nourrir Sora avant de prendre les deux autres et de s'occuper d'eux. Jace vint lui donner un coup de main pour s'occuper d'eux,

\- Tu peux t'occuper d'Aya pendant que je m'occupe de Max proposa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire questionna Jace

\- Eh bien enlever ses vêtements et lui faire prendre son bain, ensuite tu la change, expliqua Alec

\- Juste comment je vais fais pour…tu sais…son…oh bon sang bredouilla Jace rouge

\- Son triangle magique ? Eh bien tu passes l'éponge dessus c'est tout expliqua Alec

Jace déglutit et déshabilla sa nièce, il lui donna le bain en passant l'éponge sur la partie génitale. Il réussit à faire prendre le bain à Aya qui gloussait d'appréciation,

\- Tu vois, tu t'en sors avec une fille petite aussi soit-elle nargua Alec ce qui le fit grogner

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Lilith et le deuxième gardien d'Ishgar. Bisous glacés. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Il n'y aura qu'un seul gardien à part Alec enfin tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre et le réveil d'Alec dans le prochain avec l'apparence et l'identité de Magnus **

**Maia 0067: Je ne crois pas que Magnus aimerait partager ses photos avec toi car c'est à lui seul comme il est dû genre possessif XD Oui heureusement que les triplés sont là pour le remonter le moral ou le bouffer XD **

**Lavigne 126: La suite dans le prochain chapitre pour le combat finale tu vas découvrir le deuxième gardien **

**Alec Barton: T'es la seule à avoir commenter sur la partie marrante avec Jace et les enfants XD tu vas être contente dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à dimanche prochain ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec était en train de préparer la purée des triplés, il les regardait en train de manger avant de soupirer doucement. Magnus sortit de son atelier et les rejoint, il embrassa son mari sur la joue et joua avec ses enfants. Les triplés mangeaient leurs repas en gloussant, la sonnette d'entrée les fit sursauter un peu. Magnus claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte, ils virent Maryse entrait dans la pièce avec des tas de sac de shopping. Les enfants s'excitaient de joie en voyant leur grand-mère, celle-ci roucoula avec eux et les embrassa chacun leur tour qui étaient plein de purée. Alec sourit en les observant babillé devant sa mère, Maryse gloussa avant de donner un sac remplie de beignet et de cafés pour le couple. Les trois enfants eurent les yeux brillants de joie en trouvant les nombreux jouets que Maryse avait emmenés pour eux, Sora se mit à crier en voulant prendre les jouets alors que Max se mit à gémir de colère voulant descendre de son transat. Aya elle eut les larmes aux yeux en regardant ses parents pour qu'ils puissent les détachés, Magnus et Alec étaient amusés par la situation, ils les détachaient pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec les jouets. Maryse en profita pour les embrasser, Max était appuyer contre Maryse en gloussant tout en bougeant son hochet. Aya babilla devant l'ours en peluche et Sora tapait sur un jouet sonore en forme de tortue, ils étaient par terre avec Maryse. Alec pendant que sa mère occupait des triplés alla débarrasser les purées avant de retourner regarder les autres achats de sa mère qui était des vêtements, Magnus sourit aux vêtements de bébés que sa belle-mère avait pris. Ça fera un mois que Jace avait rencontré Amatis et avait pu récupérer les lettres de son père, il les avait lus. Alec avait été inquiet pour son frère pendant un moment car ce dernier faisait souffrir leur lien, pendant trois semaines le blond était devenu l'ombre de lui-même inquiet tout le monde. Le noiraud avait alors l'invité chez lui pour qu'il puisse remettre, Clary avait été d'accord avec Alec. Grâce à la conversation avec Alec et Magnus, le blond était redevenu lui-même. Entre-temps tout le monde était sur les pieds de guerre contre la bataille contre Jonathan, le couple profitait des moments passés avec leurs enfants. Les triplés avaient à présents cinq mois, ils avaient commencés à manger des purées de légumes ou de fruits. De retour aux présents Maryse remarqua son petit-fils était en train de baver énormément, elle joua avec lui avant de passer son doigt sur la gencive de Max. Max gémit doucement,

\- Alec, tu as pensé à acheter des anneaux dentaires pour les enfants demanda Maryse

\- Les anneaux dentaires, questionna Alec

\- Des anneaux dentaires pour les triplés, c'est pour faire les dents. J'ai remarquée que Max bavait énormément alors j'ai jetée un coup d'œil ce qui m'a confirmer ce que j'avançais, ils sont en train de faire leurs dents expliqua Maryse

Alec prit sa fille dans es bras et vérifia les gencives pour confirmer les dires de sa mère, il vit les gencives d'Aya un peu rouges et enflée.

\- Tu te souviens comment c'était avec Max rappela Maryse

\- Ouais, il faut un gel pour soulager leurs gencives et de plus ils seront très grognon et malade souvient Alec

Magnus claqua des doigts pour invoquer plusieurs anneaux dentaires pour mettre dans le frigo, la porte s'ouvrit sur la fratrie qui entra à l'intérieur. Isabelle gloussa en prenant Sora dans ses bras,

\- Salut amour de ma vie salua Isabelle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Sora ria aux baisers de sa tante, Jace prit Aya dans les bras de son frère et le souleva dans les airs.

\- Qui est la nièce préférée de tonton Jace ? Qui est la nièce préférée de tonton Jace ? C'est Aya qui est la nièce préférée de tonton Jace gloussa Jace en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Elle est ta seule nièce blondie signala Magnus

\- N'écoute pas papa, tu es ma nièce préférée roucoula Jace

Magnus roula des yeux dramatiquement, Aya ria avant d'avoir le hoquet ce qui le fit rire. Les filles fondirent devant le mignon hoquet d'Aya,

\- Oh ce qu'elle est mignonne minauda Clary

\- Ouais ben si elle a au hoquet maintenant je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il sera quand elle va arroser pour sa première chasse déclara Jace

\- Tu vas arrêter de voir mes enfants en mode Shadowhunter gronda Magnus

Les deux commençaient à se chamailler, Alec se leva pour aller prendre un biberon d'eau pour sa fille et donna à son frère malgré qu'il chamaille avec son mari. Maryse roucoula avec Max qui riait, elle leva les yeux vers son fils.

\- Alec, tu pourrais aller chercher les anneaux dentaires maintenant proposa Maryse

Le noiraud alla chercher l'anneau dentaire et donna à Max, ce dernier le prit et le mit dans la bouche en gémissant de joie à la fraîcheur de l'anneau sur ses petits gencives enflé.

\- Ils sont en train de faire leur dents questionna Isabelle

\- Oui répondit Alec

Max mâchouilla l'anneau en babillant, Alec alla en cherchant pour les deux autres. Aya riait toujours aux chamailleries de son père et de son oncle, Sora gloussa aux baisers de sa tante. Il avait une expression béate sur le visage, Simon était en train d'embrasser les mains de Sora.

\- Dites, je ne vais pas casser l'ambiance en demandant ça mais qui va garder les triplés pendant la guerre questionna Simon en regardant le couple

\- Eh bien nous avons discuté Magnus et moi si la personne qui va veiller sur les triplés, elle va les emmener loin de Jonathan et le monde obscur si possible si ils nous arrivent quoi que soit répondit Alec

Clary fit un regard surpris avant de réfléchir, elle regarda le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ma mère ? Alec écoute j'aime énormément ma mère mais elle n'est pas une personne apte à veiller sur les triplés avertis Clary

\- Je le sais et rassure-toi, nous avions pensés mais nous ne l'avons pas choisit pour cette raison rassura Alec

\- Jocelyn est une personne inapte à veiller sur des enfants, elle va tenter de persuader les triplets n'importe quoi lors qu'ils auront l'âge de comprendre sans te vouloir te vexer Clary rassura Isabelle

\- Je ne t'en veux pas en disant ça, ma mère m'a privée de beaucoup durant tout ma vie avant de m'abandonner où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle souligna Clary

\- Fort heureusement que tu as rencontré Jace sourit Alec

Clary hocha la tête ayant rencontré Jace qui l'avait sauvé à temps à ce moment-là, Jace et Magnus ayant terminés de se chamailler se mêlaient à la conversation. Ils discutaient ensemble avant que tout le monde quitte la demeure du couple, Magnus était affalé avec Sora dans les bras en train de mâchouiller son anneau dentaire. Alec regarda l'air songeur de son mari,

\- Je pourrai savoir ce que tu penses demanda Alec

\- Je me suis dit que sans l'idiotie de Jocelyn sur la mémoire de sa fille, je me demande quel genre de fille biscuit aurait été si elle savait la vérité en avance déclara Magnus

\- Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas enfreint les règles comme elle a fait ou nous tentait de nous faire tuer nargua Alec en se souvenant des frasques de la jeune fille à son arrivée

Magnus rigola et se leva poser son fils dans le transat, il prit le noiraud par la hanche en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Tu as raison et de plus tu aurais été moins furieux envers ton stupide parabataï, sérieusement tu allais vraiment le manger demanda Magnus en se souvenant qu'il avait Alec sous sa forme de tigre

\- Eh bien lui mordre les fesses aurait été satisfait pour moi ricana Alec

Ils rigolaient avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs enfants, ils s'occupaient d'eux. Ils dînaient tout les deux ensemble, ils prirent une douche coquine avant de s'endormir dans leur lit. Quelques jours plus tard Jonathan se tenait devant la plaine de Brocéliande avec son armée de chasseurs d'obscur,

\- Tuez tout sur vos passages ordonna Jonathan avec une folie meurtrière dans les yeux

Au même moment l'alarme d'Idris se mit à retentir dans toute la ville, Jia ordonna de faire refugier tout les enfants et les personnes âgées dans la salle des accords. Elle envoya plusieurs messages de feu aux instituts restant encore debout pour les faire intervenir dans la bataille, Alec avait reçu le message. Il informa sa famille qui alla se préparer pour la guerre contre Jonathan, le noiraud prépara ses enfants et se rendit au loft. Magnus l'attendait avec une jeune femme habillée d'un tailleur chic, elle avait des cheveux bruns lisses, épais et ondulés, des yeux bleu gris, un visage ovale et un corps élancé.

\- Alexander, je te présente Tessa Gray présenta Magnus

\- Tu ressemble vraiment à Will mais les yeux légèrement moins bleu que le sien remarqua Tessa

\- Ouais ben c'est mon Shadowhunter, ne viens pas piquer le mien. Tu as déjà Jem dans ta vie nargua Magnus

Tessa riait légèrement avant de baisser le regard vers les triplés, elle demanda silencieusement à le couple de lui laisser faire connaissance avec les enfants. Elle joua avec eux ce qui les fit babiller, elle mit un porte-bébé pour prendre Aya dans ses bras et porter les jumeaux dans leurs cosys.

\- Votre papa et moi vous aiment énormément et vous promet de revenir bientôt promis Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Si c'est n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'on vous aimera pour toujours tout les deux, votre tante Tessa vous expliquerai quand vous serez grand tout les deux renchérit Magnus en les embrassant sur le front

Magnus claqua des doigts pour remettre un paquet à sa vielle amie,

\- Ce sont les photos que nous avions fait ensemble, s'il nous arrive malheur tu pourrais montrer cela à eux. Aussi préviens mon père de la situation par message de feu et dis-lui de ne pas s'interférer de notre décision, je ne veux pas que Lilith connaisse l'endroit où nos enfants seront pour leur sécurité expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord je le ferrai mais revenez vivant pour ses bouts de choux, ils sont trop jeune pour perdre leur parent informa Tessa

Ils hochaient la tête et embrassaient leurs enfants encore une fois, ils les regardaient partir avec Tessa. Baby sortit du corps d'Alec et essaya de les rattraper avant de rugir de tristesse, Magnus prit son mari dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

\- Nous les reverrons bientôt rassura Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et prit la main de son mari pour aller dans le portail pour Idris, ils débarquaient dans la salle des accords où tout le monde était en train de se préparer pour la rune de l'alliance.

\- ALEC cria une voix féminine

Le chasseur se retourna pour Isabelle courir vers lui, il lui prit les bras et lui expliqua de sa décision d'envoyer ses enfants très loin d'Idris et de New York dans un endroit que seul Tessa sait. La famille Lightwood vint les enlacer avant de se séparer pour la bataille, Alec et Magnus se tenaient ensemble pour faire face à l'armée de Jonathan. Ils commençaient à se battre tout les deux, pendant ce temps Jace et Clary se frayaient un chemin parmi les deux armées pour trouver Jonathan. Jonathan les attendait avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

\- Eh bien voyons entre lesquelles des deux Jonathan est le plus fort cracha Jonathan

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale et non Jonathan rétorqua Jace en levant l'épée Glorieuse

Jonathan fonça sur le blond et se mit à se battre tout les deux sous les yeux de Clary, la rousse tenait sa dague et prit sa stèle pour dessiner dans le creux de sa main. Elle fit sa rune de lumière qui éclaira son frère, Jonathan serra les dents avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Jace. Il recula en crachant le sang,

\- Ça va vous aller me le payer déclara Jonathan

\- Allez viens mon joli je t'invite à un tango déclara Jace sarcastique

Ils se battirent encore une fois, pendant ce temps du côté d'Alec et de Magnus ils décidaient d'aller rejoindre Jace et Clary en plus d'Isabelle et de Simon. Ils arrivaient pour voir Jace et Clary en train de se battre avec Jonathan, Alec laissa sa colère prendre le pas sur son esprit en se transformant en tigre pour aller aider son frère. Jonathan repoussa violemment Jace et Clary, il était sur le point de donner un coup de poing à Alec quand les chaînes dorées sauvèrent le félin pour lui esquiver le coup de poing. Le Morgenstern regarda la scène avec dédain en voyant Magnus tenir les chaînes dorées,

\- Je t'avais oublié**…**ricana Jonathan

\- Maintenant tu ne m'oublieras pas de sitôt et crois-moi je vais te faire ravaler ton sale petite sourire déclara Magnus en prenant ses yeux de chat

Magnus lui lança une boule de feu, le Morgenstern recula étant touché par la boule de feu. Il tenait sa blessure que lui avait Magnus, le blond serra les dents avant de s'énerver.

\- Vous allez me le payer cette blessure murmura Jonathan

Le Morgenstern baissa la tête avant de se laisser émerger par son pouvoir démoniaque, il fit exploser en faisant mourir tout les arbres autour de lui. Ses ailes noires s'ouvrirent avant qu'il ne s'envole dans les airs,

\- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS ME LE PAYER cria Jonathan en faisant des boules de feu partout dans les plaines

Magnus fit un sort de protection pour les protéger, de l'autre côté les boules de feu atteignent tous les deux côtés des armées. Maryse s'inquiéta pour ses enfants en voyant les boules de feus, Jonathan se mit à rire diaboliquement en répandant ses boules de feus partout dans les plaines.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant il faut arrêter ce massacre déclara Isabelle

Pendant ce temps Tsunade se tenait devant la fenêtre en regardant le vent glacial qui balayait l'extérieur, elle avait un regard vide d'expression.

\- Tout va bien Tsunade demanda Shizune en voyant son expression

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de partir déclara Tsunade

Shizune fit un regard appuyé en regardant son mentor et amie pendant des siècles, elle serra le cochon qui était dans ses bras. Le cochon couina de tristesse,

\- Je sais Tonton souffla Shizune tristesse

Au même moment Jonathan était toujours en train de ricaner de sombrement, l'armée d'Idris réussirent à se débarrasser des chasseurs obscurs. Ils rejoignent tous les autres, Magnus eut une idée en voyant son peuple.

\- TOUS LES SORCIERS AVEC MOI, déclara Magnus

Tous les sorciers présents envoyaient des boules de feu sur Jonathan pour l'arrêter, le Morgenstern ricana encore plus en faisant une barrière autour de lui. Il ricana encore plus en les balayant d'un geste de la main, presque les sorciers furent balayés. Le sorcier serra les dents avant d'avoir une idée,

\- Jace, j'ai besoin de ta force, projette moi sur Jonathan à toute vitesse déclara Magnus

\- T'es malade tu vas rompre le cou à cette vitesse s'exclama Jace

\- Fais-le ordonna Magnus

\- T'as intérêt à survivre car je n'ai pas envie de me servir de festin à mon frère décréta Jace

L'Herondale prit son beau-frère et se servit de sa rune de force pour envoyer vers Jonathan, Magnus se propulsa à tout vitesse avec sa magie.

\- TIENS TE VOILA**…**déclara Jonathan

\- Prends ça salopard cracha Magnus en tentant de lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire

Le sorcier prépara son crochet du droit pour frapper le blond démoniaque quand ce dernier esquiva en repoussant l'asiatique tomba dans le vide avec une expression surpris.

\- Premier sur la liste à mourir ricana Jonathan

L'immortelle se mit esquisser un sourire en regardant derrière le Morgenstern, ce dernier fronça les sourcils en observant le faciès souriant du sorcier.

\- ON T'A EU ricana Magnus méchamment

Jonathan se retourna trop tard et vit Tsunade derrière lui, elle arma son poing avant de le frapper très fort.

\- SALE MORVEUX insulta Tsunade

Le blond chuta brutalement par terre, Tsunade sauta dans le vide et fit un portail pour atterrir sur le sol ayant récupérant Magnus en route. Tout le monde à part Alec sous sa forme de tigre était stupéfait de la voir, les deux sorciers arrivaient sur le sol.

\- Je te remercie Tsunade remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien je vais régler le compte de sale morveux par sa faute, il m'a fait détruit un saké sacrément bon. SHIZUNE cria Tsunade

\- Oui demanda Shizune

\- Soigne tout le monde pendant ce temps je vais apprendre la politesse à ce petit gamin irrespectueux déclara Tsunade en faisant craquer ses poings

Shizune hocha la tête et commença à soigner tout le monde, Alec sauta sur elle en lui léchant le visage heureux de le retrouver.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de retrouver Alec sourit Shizune

Jace et les autres s'approchaient de Magnus intrigués par les deux femmes, le sorcier en profita pour reprendre Alec sa forme normale.

\- Qui sont ses deux femmes questionna Isabelle

\- La blonde aux deux couettes c'est Tsunade Senju et la brune Shizune, ce sont des sorciers. Tsunade est une sorcière et aussi bien plus vielle que moi avec Shizune, elles sont de l'époque féodal. Je les ai connus lorsque j'ai voulu faire un artefact présenta Magnus

Tsunade était en train de donner des violents coups à Jonathan, ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment ça se fait qu'une seule sorcière pouvait avoir une force monstrueuse. L'héritier de Valentin cracha du sang noir en la regardant,

\- Si ta mère ne t'a pas appris la politesse alors je vais te l'apprendre moi, qu'à force tu saurais respecter une personne déclara Tsunade en marchant vers lui

\- Qui es-tu demanda Jonathan

\- Je suis Tsunade Senju, je suis une sorcière. Je ne suis pas une sorcière qu'on peut sous-estimer et ça tu vas le prendre par tes dépends espèce de petit merdeux répondit Tsunade

Elle fonça sur lui en lui assenant un coup de poing ce qui le fit projeter complètement plus loin en creusant un fossé, son adversaire se releva mortellement blessé. Il se releva en crachant une quantité de sang, il finit par vomir du sang.

\- Impossible qu'une simple sorcière peut faire ça cracha Jonathan en vomissant du sang

\- Tu vois ce chakra sur mon front, je vais te dire un petit secret. Je suis née dans l'ère Féodal où les ninjas étaient encore parmi ce monde, de ce fait je suis plus vielle que toi. Peu après la guerre civile je me suis refugiée dans un monastère, pendant tout ses siècles que j'ai passé. J'ai accumulée ma magie dans ce point précis, ce qui fait que j'ai une quantité illimité de magie stocké en moi. Eh quand je les libère il me permet d'acquérir une force surhumaine expliqua Tsunade en montrant le chakra sur son front

\- Tu mens souffla Jonathan

\- Je ne mens rarement, d'ailleurs une chose que personne pas même mon élève le sait. Je suis aussi l'une des gardiens d'Ishgar révéla Tsunade

Jonathan écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation de Tsunade, fort heureusement pour elle que les autres ne puissent pas entendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se releva en faisant exploser son pouvoir démoniaque,

\- Ma mère sera ravie de ce débarrasser de vous deux, ce Lightwood crasseux et toi fulmina Jonathan

Le Morgenstern fit couler son sang par terre, le sang de Jonathan forma un pentagramme au sol. L'orage se mit gronder violemment en apparaissant, Alec regarda autour d'eux avant de poser son regard sur son mari.

\- Magnus qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

Le sorcier ne put rien dire quand il vit Lilith sous sa forme monstrueuse apparaître à partir du pentagramme de sang de Jonathan, la créature monstrueuse se mit crier en faisant grincer les oreilles de tout le monde. Jia regarda la scène et eut les larmes sur sa joue,

\- Que les anges nous viennent en aide pria Jia

Jonathan ricana encore diabolique à l'apparition de Lilith, Tsunade arqua un sourcil en le regardant. Elle craqua à nouveau ses poings,

\- Tu crois que tu appelle juste une garce que ça y est c'est la victoire rassurer, TU FAIS ERREUR cria Tsunade en frappant au sol avec son talon

Le sol se fissura en creusant la terre, elle usa de sa vitesse en libérant une quantité de magie qu'elle avait besoin. Elle frappa Jonathan qui se fit propulser violemment encore une fois, elle se tourna vers Lilith. Elle sauta sur un arbre,

\- MAGNUS JE TE LAISSE T'OCCUPER DU PETIT CON PENDANT QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE LA PETASSE ICI PRESENTE proposa Tsunade

\- OK accepta Magnus

Alec regarda son mari prit son arc et ses flèches, Clary prit l'épée de Mickaël dans la main de Jace.

\- Laissez-moi faire c'est à moi de faire ça décréta Clary

\- Je ne crois pas Clary, tu ne pourras pas l'achever sans notre aide déclara Alec

\- Alec a raison, laisse t'aider proposa Isabelle

La rousse hocha la tête, ils firent un plan pour achever Jonathan. Pendant ce temps Tsunade faisait face à Lilith,

\- Ça fait un bail sale garce cracha Tsunade en changeant la couleur de ses yeux pour un blanc nacré

\- Tu es l'une des gardiens d'Ishgar, tu es l'archange Raphaël cracha Lilith en reprenant sa forme humaine mais gardant ses ailes

\- Oui, Alec est l'archange Ariel. Je savais que tu allais venir dans ce monde pour répandre ta puanteur cracha Tsunade

\- Et toi vous deux m'avez tué mon amour avant de me bannir au côté d'Asmodée gronda Lilith

\- Ton amour ? Tu parle Samaël, oh oui ça me revient comment ça était un moment mémorable quand Mickaël l'achevait, comment ton amant a rejoint le néant pour l'éternité sourit Tsunade froidement

Lilith siffla de colère et l'attaqua, elles commençaient se battre violemment. Shizune était en train de soigner tout le monde, Robert la remercia de la tête.

\- Qui est cette femme qui est en train de se battre contre Lilith demanda Robert

\- C'est mon maître Tsunade, elle est une sorcière très puissante répondit Shizune

\- Elle a des gros nibards remarqua Robert

\- Pardon s'exclama Maryse jalouse

\- Je n'ai rien dit déglutit Robert nerveusement

Shizune ria nerveusement avant de regarder le combat de Tsunade et Lilith, au même moment Alec tira ses flèches de son carquois en servant de la magie de Magnus pour atteindre Jonathan. Jace était en train de le combattre tout évitant facilement les flèches d'Alec, Clary aidé d'Isabelle essayaient d'immobiliser Jonathan. Jonathan les repoussa brutalement avec son pouvoir démoniaque, Jace le combattit ayant se relever. Ils se battirent tout les deux,

\- Quand j'aurais terminé avec toi, je regarderai Clary verser les larmes de son corps pour toi et quand ça saurait finis j'exposerai ton corps dans la salle des corps. Sur la statue de l'ange Raziel, ainsi tout le monde verra mon œuvre ricana Jonathan

\- C'est moi qui te tuerai à la place gronda Jace en lui assenant un coup dans la tempe

Du sang noir jaillit sur la tempe de l'héritier de Valentin, le blond dorée continua à fracasser son épée contre celle de Jonathan.

\- Clary sera à enfin à moi et ne pensera plus à un misérable sous-merde comme toi jura Jonathan

\- T'es vraiment une raclure comme si Clary t'aimera ainsi cracha Jace

Alec se leva à son tour et vit Magnus presque sonné près de lui, il se précipita sur son mari inquiet.

\- Magnus, est ce que ça va questionna Alec inquiet

\- Je te rassure mon amour que je vais bien, un peu sonner mais je vais bien rassura Magnus

\- Il faut finir au plus vite avec Jonathan une bonne fois pour toute déclara Alec

\- Est-ce qu'il te reste des flèches demanda Magnus

\- Tu as une idée en tête déduisit Alec

Le sorcier sourit en le regardant ce qui confirma la conclusion de son amant, ce dernier prit sa flèche et visa Jonathan qui se battait avec Jace. Jace vit un éclat de la flèche d'Alec et comprit l'intention de son parabataï, l'archer visa Jonathan avant de tirer. Ce dernier vit la flèche et frappa avec son épée avant de voir le sourire du noiraud, il se retourna pour Magnus sortir d'un portail pour lui donner une boule de feux au ventre.

\- Mange moi ça espèce de raclure vociféra Magnus

Le blond pâle se fit projeter encore une fois parmi les arbres, le sorcier tomba à genou et son mari vint à ses côtés rapidement ayant peur pour lui.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'éveil d'Alec et l'apparence démoniaque de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Encore une fois dans ce chapitre Alec va encore empêcher Jocelyn et le combat final dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite pour toi dans ce chapitre car c'est le combat finale **

**Aurélie : Merci pour ton review ça me fait chaud au coeur mais n'oublie pas de voter si tu veux pour la prochain histoire que tu voudrais que j'écrive**

**Alec Barton: T'es la seule à avoir remarqué la remarque de robert allez combat finale que tu vas adorer **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas m'adorer et en même me détester **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Tsunade frappa Lilith violemment ce qui l'envoya au sol creusant un trou assez profond, la reine des enfers se réveilla secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de serrer les dents et s'envoler de nouveau dans les airs. La sorcière se battit contre elle en lui assenant des coups violents tout en provoquant des ondes chocs, Lilith siffla de haine contre la blonde à deux couettes. Elle fit un rictus avant de cracher des boules de feu sur elle, Tsunade se défendit avant d'atterrir au sol, elle se servie de sa magie pour avoir moins mal. Elle sauta de nouveau dans les arbres pour donner un coup de poing phénoménal à la démone, celle-ci se fit projeter assez loin. Au même moment Alec et les autres combattaient Jonathan, ils avaient fait plusieurs tentatives pour le tuer, à chaque fois il évitait et les repoussait avec son pouvoir démoniaque. Alec avait fini par se transformer en tigre, il sauta sur l'autre homme pour le griffer violemment. Il lui mordit le bras en l'arrachant avant de reculer sa mâchoire maculé de sang, Jonathan hurla de douleur avant de voir son bras repoussé doucement. Il se mit à ricaner sournoisement devant son bras, toutes ses blessures s'étaient guéris une par une. Il sourit sombrement en se vantant d'être presque immortel avant de se prendre une raclée par Jace qui lui avait donné un coup de genou dans le ventre, il décolla du sol violemment et pris un coup de pied qui l'envoya encore une fois dans le décor. Jace tomba au sol épuisé par le combat contre Jonathan, comme à chaque fois le Morgenstern se releva. Clary prit l'épée de Mickaël et alla combattre Jonathan. Malgré son manque d'entraînement et d'expériences elle fit face à Jonathan, les deux héritiers Morgenstern se regardaient en chien faïence en se regardant. Isabelle regarda la scène aidée de Simon ne pouvant aider aucun de ses frères et ni la rousse ayant une côte brisée et une entorse, le vampire resta près d'elle tout en la protégeant. Elle souffla de frustration en voyant la rousse se battre,

\- Par l'ange je veux aller me battre moi aussi souffla Isabelle de frustration

\- Est-ce que tu as ta stèle avec toi demanda Simon

\- Non je l'ai perdu lorsqu'il nous a projeté la première fois, je ne peux pas me guérir et les aider fulmina Isabelle

Simon eut une idée et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, il l'emmena vers Shizune. Elle vit le couple et soigna immédiatement les blessures d'Isabelle,

\- Merci de me soigner remercia Isabelle

\- De rien, il faut que vous puissiez l'empaler sur l'épée et en finir avec lui. Il est en train de jouer avec vous comme un prédateur joue avec sa proie en ce moment expliqua Shizune

\- D'accord comprit Isabelle

Le couple retourna au combat, Isabelle déroula son fouet et l'enroula autour du poignet de Jonathan qui tenait l'épée. Alec en profita pour l'immobiliser en lui agrippant la jambe avec sa mâchoire,

\- Clary MAINTENANT ordonna Isabelle

Clary serra l'épée Glorieuse en main et empala son frère aîné avec les larmes aux yeux, le feu céleste envahit Jonathan qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Lilith dans le ciel entendit le cri de douleur de son fils et regarda la scène,

\- JONATHAN cria Lilith

\- TU RESTES ICI stoppa Tsunade en l'empêchant d'aller voir Jonathan

Jonathan continua d'hurler de douleur, la rousse vit les yeux noirs inexpressif et froid changer pour des yeux verts aimant et doux. La jeune femme comprit que la vraie personnalité de son frère aîné émergeait,

\- Clary toussa Jonathan en s'effondrant dans ses bras

\- Je te tiens, reste avec moi on va te soigner, tu pourras recommencer une nouvelle vie rassura Clary les larmes aux joues

\- C'est trop tard, j'ai commis trop de crimes dans ma vie pour vivre. Je vais rejoindre nos grands-parents Fairchirld, je leur dirai qu'ils ont une petite fille très courageuse et qui est la fierté de la famille sourit Jonathan faiblement

\- Embrasse-les pour moi, je t'aime grand-frère confessa Clary en pleure

\- Je t'aime aussi, Alec Lightwood je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait à Max s'excusa Jonathan en rendant son dernier souffle

Le félin vint près d'eux et lécha la joue de Jonathan, il se rapprocha de Clary en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. La rousse leva les yeux vers le tigre qui feula de tristesse à son encontre, elle tomba en sanglot dans sa fourrure. Jace les rejoint en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras, au même moment Jocelyn et Luke s'approchaient d'eux. Jocelyn hoqueta en voyant le corps de Jonathan par terre, elle était sur le point de courir pour pleurer sur le corps quand Alec lui défendit en se montrant menaçant. Il se mit à rugir menaçant envers elle, la rousse ne comprit pas pourquoi est-ce qu'Alec lui refusait de s'approcher de son fils. Magnus s'avança et caressa le maître-tigre,

\- Retransforme-toi mon amour ordonna Magnus

Alec se retransforma de nouveau en humain, Magnus claqua des doigts pour lui faire apparaître un pantalon en cuir. Le noiraud se releva et mit le pantalon en cuir sur lui pour cacher sa nudité, il leva les yeux vers Jocelyn qui essayait de nouveau de s'approcher du corps de Jonathan. Le chasseur passa devant elle pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus vers son fils,

\- Alec, laisse-moi passer pour que j'aille voir mon fils demanda Jocelyn

\- Non refusa Alec

\- Je suis sa mère et j'ai le droit d'être à ses côtés s'écria Jocelyn en prenant Alec par les épaules pour le secouer

\- Ne prononce pas un mot dont tu ne connais pas la signification, quand il avait besoin de toi durant sa vie tu l'as abandonné sans état d'âme articula Alec froidement

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était en vie, Valentin m'a piégé en me faisant croire qu'il s'était tué avec mon fils sanglota Jocelyn en lui frappant le torse

Alec prit les mains de Jocelyn sur son torse et les rejeta brusquement, la rousse était interloquée par le regard froid du noiraud.

\- C'est ce qui te permet de dormir le soir, de remettre la faute sur Valentin. Tu aurais pu mettre en sécurité tes parents et ton fils dans un lieu après avoir découvert les plans de Valentin, mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu t'es enfui lâchement, tu as cachée l'identité de Clary pendant des années en lui prenant ses souvenirs. Tu l'as encore abandonnée en la laissant seule dans un monde hostile qu'elle ne connaissait pas, si Jace ne l'avait pas suivi elle serait morte tuée par un démon. Tu ne mérites pas d'aller près de Jonathan, certes il fut tué par le feu céleste mais pour moi c'est comme si c'était toi qui l'avait tué Jocelyn. Tu es la honte d'être une mère déclara Alec froidement

Jocelyn regarda Alec, elle marcha quelques pas en arrière comme s'il l'avait giflé.

\- Je…Je…suis...Je…suis…sa...Je suis désolée sanglota Jocelyn en tombant sur le sol

Jocelyn se mit à pleurer très fortement sur le sol en réalisant ses erreurs passées, Luke ne savait pas où il devait aller entre Clary et Jocelyn. Jace l'aida à choisir en prenant Clary dans ses bras, Luke prit Jocelyn dans ses bras pour la consoler. Clary caressa la joue de son frère dans les bras de Jace,

\- Il a tellement souffert dans sa vie, en le regardant maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il est en paix avec lui-même. A présent il pourrat rejoindre nos grands-parents sanglota Clary

\- Il est en paix maintenant consola Jace en le serrant dans ses bras

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort dans ses bras, Alec sentit des bras autour de lui et tourna la tête pour voir son amant près de lui. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, Magnus l'embrassa sur la tête. Au même moment Lilith était en train de combattre Tsunade, elle lui donna un coup de queue.

\- DÉGAGE DE MON CHEMIN déclara Lilith

La reine des enfers fonça sur eux rapidement, Alec et les autres levaient la tête vers le ciel pour voir Lilith se diriger vers eux.

\- Par l'ange souffla Alec

Magnus serra les dents en observant ses personnes chères autour de lui, il n'avait presque plus de magie. Il tourna la tête vers Alec pour l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Magnus souffla Alec confus par le baiser

\- Je t'aimerai pour toujours, je veillerai sur les enfants et toi confessa Magnus

\- Magnus, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda dans les yeux pour pouvoir graver les yeux bleus plein d'amour de son mari dans sa mémoire, Alec comprit le geste de son amant qui était sur le point de sacrifier pour stopper Lilith. Le sorcier leva ses bras vers le ciel pour former un dôme magique pour les protéger tous, le noiraud secoua la tête en tenant la chemise de Magnus.

\- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE ÇA NE TE SACRIFIE PAS JE T'EN PRIE supplia Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Va-t'en mon amour souffla Magnus en sueur

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas je ne pourrai pas survivre sans toi sanglota Alec en refusant de quitter son amour

Jace se leva en relâchant Clary, il s'avança et prit son parabataï. Alec se débattit dans les bras de Jace pour refuser que son mari se sacrifie pour les protéger,

\- Éloignez-vous de ce champ immédiatement ordonna Magnus

\- Entendu viens Alec accepta Jace en tenant son frère

\- NON MAGNUS cria Alec en tendant la main

Les autres dégageaient de l'endroit rapidement triste pour leur ami, Alec avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en voyant son Magnus lui sourire. Lilith ouvrit sa gueule pour former une boule de feu, elle envoya la boule de feu sur le dôme magique qu'avait formé Magnus. La boule de feu toucha le dôme, Magnus serra les dents en repoussant ses limites. Son nez commença à saigner sévèrement sous la rupture de sa magie, il poussa encore une fois sa magie encore plus en brisant légèrement son artefact. Tsunade apparut devant lui et le repoussa d'un coup de main,

\- Tsunade haleta Magnus

La boule de feu brisa le dôme en touchant le dos de la jeune femme aux couettes qui le protégeait, cela créa une explosion assez forte qui balaya tout sur son passage. Après l'explosion Alec courra presque vers le lieu où était Magnus, les autres l'accompagnaient avec Shizune. Ils virent avec choc le corps de Tsunade et celui de Magnus, le corps de Tsunade étaie en train de se régénérer mais elle était presque faible.

\- TSUNADE cria Shizune en prenant son mentor dans ses bras

\- Shizune, soigne Magnus…Argh…il est encore vivant…restaure juste sa magie toussa Tsunade en regardant Magnus inconscient à côté de lui

\- Mais toi…demanda Shizune

\- Je te l'ordonne…Alec…approche-toi de moi demanda Tsunade en toussant du sang

Alec laissa son mari entre les mains de la brune et s'approcha de la blonde, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est temps que tu te réveilles…laisse ton véritable pouvoir circuler en toi…cesse de le retenir…tu es l'un des gardiens d'Ishgar comme moi…éveil-toi au-delà du ciel…Entends le au plus profonds de toi chuchota Tsunade en lui touchant la joue

\- Tsunade…souffla Alec

\- Viens au secours de ceux qui t'aiment souffla Tsunade une dernière fois

La main de Tsunade se glissa de la joue d'Alec avant de se faire rattraper par ce dernier, Shizune pleura de la mort de son mentor. Isabelle mit la main sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux, Jace mit la main sur sa rune de parabataï qui ne pulsait que de la tristesse. Alec reposa le corps de Tsunade par terre, il se leva la tête baissé. Lilith du haut dans le ciel se mit à ricaner,

\- UN DE MOINS ENCORE TOI NEPHILIM ENSUITE JE RÉDUIRAI A NÉANT LES ŒUVRES DE RAZIEL AINSI JE POURRAI RÉGNER EN MAÎTRE SUR LES DIMENSIONS, ricana Lilith

Alec repensa aux mots de Tsunade dans sa tête, il leva la tête avant d'entendre le rugissement de Baby en lui plusieurs fois. Il écouta Baby avant d'avoir un tilt, il repensa à la mort de Tsunade.

**\- OUAH** rugit Alec ressemblant à celui d'un tigre

Une explosion se fit autour de lui en détruisant le sol, tout le monde regarda vers Alec que la fumée le cachait.

\- ALEC cria Jace inquiet

Ils furent choqués de voir la nouvelle apparence d'Alec, ce dernier avait les cheveux blancs qui flottaient derrière lui dans une aura blanche. Il avait des oreilles de tigre et une queue de tigre, des marques tribales lui recouvraient le torse. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux d'un tigre, bleu, des larmes flottaient depuis ses yeux. Il avait des griffes à la place des mains, au poignet des fourrures. Son collier était bien en évidence et brillait de mille feux, personne ne remarqua que le bracelet de Magnus avait changé de forme pour prendre celui d'une mitaine blanche. Lilith regarda la scène hébétée, Alec se retourna vers elle. Des ailes d'ange sous forme de deux paires s'ouvrirent dans le dos d'Alec qui s'envola vers la démone, Lilith fut choquée en voyant la forme d'Alec.

\- Ariel cracha Lilith

\- **Par ta faute j'ai fait failli perdre l'homme que j'aime, je te ne pardonnerai jamais ça jamais je ne l'oublierai **déclara Alec d'une voix rauque

Lilith cligna des yeux avant de se prendre un coup dans le ventre par Alec, elle fut repoussée violemment sur plusieurs mètres. La démone se leva difficilement et prit sa forme hideuse et alla combattre l'archer, ils firent des ondes de chocs dans le ciel. Tout le monde était choqué par le combat qui était intense, le noiraud griffa la reine des enfers qui le repoussa avec sa queue. Elle lui donna un coup de griffe qui lui entailla la joue, il la regarda sans émotions en léchant le sang sur sa joue.

\- **C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, je commence à m'ennuyer de ce combat** déclara Alec en le regardant avec un brin d'ennui

\- Misérable vers cria Lilith en se lançant vers le maître-tigre

Ils recommençaient à se battre encore plus fort, les coups fusaient de partout. Lilith ouvrit sa gueule en formant une boule de feu et l'envoya sur Alec, celui-ci leva la main et avec un revers de la main l'expédia loin en créant une puissante explosion. L'onde choc de l'explosion fit presque renverser tout le monde,

\- Bon sang c'est presque phénoménal leur puissance déclara Jace

\- Il s'est réveillé en tant que l'un des gardiens d'Ishgar révéla Shizune

\- Alors la prophétie de l'ange Raziel s'est réalisé, c'était Alec qui devait réveiller son pouvoir déduisit Isabelle

Maryse regarda la bataille qui faisait rage entre son fils et Lilith, elle se mit à prier pour son fils. Au même moment Magnus se réveilla après avoir été soigné par Shizune, il se leva sous les regards joyeux des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Magnus

\- Tsunade s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver, avant de mourir elle a discutée avec Alec qui s'est réveillé en tant que maître-tigre relata Shizune en baissant les yeux sur le corps de Tsunade

Magnus regarda le corps de son amie sans émotions, il avança en dépassant tout le monde. Il s'arrêta en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour voir le combat de son mari contre Lilith, Isabelle se leva pour le regarder.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Isabelle inquiète

\- Tu te comportes bizarrement renchérit Jace

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers eux, il avait ses yeux de chat.

\- Je vous prie de vous reculer loin de moi immédiatement ordonna Magnus froidement

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu racontes Magnus questionna Clary

Shizune comprit l'intention de l'asiatique, elle se leva et prit le corps de son mentor avec elle.

\- Tu vas prendre ton apparence démoniaque conclu Shizune

Magnus leva la tête sans lui répondre, tous les autres ne comprirent rien à ce qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Catarina qui était présente comprit aussi,

\- Magnus va reprendre sa forme démoniaque, trait génétique que son père lui a légué. Vaux mieux qu'on s'éloigne de ce lieu car la magie démoniaque de Magnus sera écrasante pour nous déclara Catarina

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Jace aida Shizune en prenant le corps de Tsunade, ils s'éloignaient de Magnus très rapidement. L'asiatique leva sa main et effleura son artefact,

\- Tu as raison père, il est temps d'arrêter de faire le difficile déclara Magnus

Au même moment Asmodée entendit la déclaration de son fils depuis son royaume, il se mit à sourire cruellement.

\- Montre ton véritable pouvoir mon fils **Nuada** ricana Asmodée

Magnus enleva son artefact et le laissa tomber au sol, le sorcier sentit sa magie démoniaque prendre le pas dans son corps. Il serra les dents, il tomba à genoux avant de pousser un hurlement inhumain. Une colonne de magie noire apparut, la magie démoniaque de Magnus souleva des vents violents partout dans la plaine. Alec et Lilith stoppaient leur combat pour regarder la scène, Lilith serra les dents en voyant la puissance magique phénoménale du fils de son rival.

\- Sois maudit Asmodée tu lui as donné ton trait génétique en faisant de lui ton véritable héritier cracha Lilith plein de haine

Tous les sorciers présents ressentirent la vague de puissante magique démoniaque de Magnus, Lorenzo recula d'un pas en le ressentant. Il tremblait de peur en ressentant la puissance de Magnus,

\- Le…vrai…Le vrai….Le vrai prince héritier des enfers déglutit Lorenzo

La colonne noire faite par la magie de Magnus rassembla l'orage qui éclata partout violemment, des éclairs foudroyèrent le ciel. Tout le monde entendit les pas lourd de Magnus dont la silhouette commença à apparaître lentement,

**\- Enfin je vais prendre ma forme originale après tous ses siècles…Hideuse…répugnant…immonde…disgracieuse tel est ma forme originelle** articula Magnus d'une voix démoniaque

L'ombre de Magnus apparut totalement en révélant son apparence démoniaque, il avait des cheveux longs hirsutes. Sa chemise avait disparu totalement en révélant une peau craquelée sous la chair il y avait comme de la lave en fusion, des ailes de chauve-souris dans son dos. Ses mains étaient devenues des griffes acérées, deux énormes queues ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une panthère noire fouettaient dans l'air. Les yeux de chats de Magnus brillaient de tous leurs éclats, il se mit à sourire cruellement et froidement. Clary mit la main sur sa bouche en voyant l'apparence de Magnus,

\- C'est Magnus ça questionna Clary choquée

\- Oui, c'est la véritable apparence de Magnus depuis qu'il est revenu d'Édom après s'être rebellé contre son père. Son père lui a donné son trait génétique en faisant de lui son véritable héritier expliqua Catarina

\- C'est pour ça qu'il avait son artefact avec lui pour cacher son apparence renchérit Shizune

Magnus ouvrit les ailes et s'envola vers Alec et Lilith, Lilith était encore surprise par l'apparence de Magnus et ne vit pas le coup que le sorcier venait de lui donner brusquement. Alec était hébété de voir l'apparence de son amant, Magnus se tourna vers lui et sourit sensuellement et se rapprocha de lui en touchant sa joue. Alec haleta avant de se faire embrasser par Magnus d'un baiser sauvage,

\- **Plus tard les réjouissances mon amour, je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand nous en aurons en finir avec cette garce** proposa Magnus d'une voix chaude

Le maître-tigre hocha la tête et remarqua l'évolution du bracelet qui était devenu une mitaine blanche, Lilith revint en hurlant d'un cri inhumain. Le couple fit face à Lilith,

\- Vous allez tous me le payer s'écria Lilith en faisant exploser sa magie démoniaque

Magnus fit invoquer un faux noire alors qu'Alec fonça directement sur Lilith, elle se défendit contre le maître-tigre et quand elle voulut répliquer en tenant de griffer Alec des chaînes dorées apparurent au collier d'Alec ce qui le ramena en arrière. Magnus tenait d'une main la chaîne les reliant, il tira de nouveau sur la chaîne en changeant de place avec Alec. Il coupa un membre de Lilith avec sa faux noir en faisant jaillir de l'ichor, elle hurla de douleur elle cracha une boule de feu vers eux. Alec passa devant son mari en repoussant la boule de feu d'un revers de la main, ils combattirent Lilith. La démone n'arrivait pas à riposter contre le couple, tout son corps était massacré par eux. Magnus sourit cruellement en voyant les blessures corporelles,

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par vous deux, attendez cria Lilith

La reine des enfers s'envola plus haut dans le ciel rapidement et fit une boule de feu énorme, le couple regarda indifférent la boule de feu. Elle lança la boule de feu sur eux, la boule de feu fonça sur eux. Alec ferma les yeux en sentant trois appels autour de lui,

\- Nous allons te guider Ariel rassuraient plusieurs voix

Magnus se mit devant la boule de feu, il sourit encore plus avant d'inspirer pour avaler la boule de feu démoniaque. Il avala l'énorme boule de feu sous les yeux effarés de tout le monde et choquée de Lilith, il ricana après l'avoir engloutit.

\- **Merci pour ce repas, je suis requinqué maintenant** ricana Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

\- NUADA cria Lilith

**\- Oui c'est moi le prince héritier des enfers, fils d'Asmodée prince des enfers roi d'Édom** confirma Magnus d'une froidement

Lilith fonça sur le sorcier qui fit tourner sa faux entre ses mains, elle réussit à esquiver et donna un coup de queue à Magnus. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être surpris avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois en révélant Alec armé d'un arc et d'une flèche, derrière le maître-tigre il y avait un dragon, une tortue et un phénix qui se rassemblaient à l'intérieur. Le corps irradia de lumière et d'une puissance presque divine,

\- NON refusa Lilith

\- ES-TU PRÊT demanda Alec en pointant sa flèche vers Lilith

\- ATTENDS NON refusa Lilith

Alec tira sa flèche qui filait sous forme d'étoile filante, des poussières se répandirent sur le sol comme des flocons de neige. Isabelle leva la main en prenant l'un d'elle qui brillait au creux de sa main,

\- Oh souffla Isabelle en sentant la chaleur et l'amour

Chaque personne qui fut touché par les flocons de neige ressentait une chaleur douce et l'amour que ressentait Alec, Maryse sourit en regardant son fils.

\- Tu as dépassé tes ancêtres mon fils, je suis fière de toi sourit Maryse les larmes aux yeux

La flèche toucha Lilith en plein cœur et fut détruit à l'intérieur, elle explosa en faisant une onde de choc puissante qui repoussa brutalement Alec. Le noiraud s'évanouis à la secousse de l'onde choc en reprenant son apparence normal, Magnus récupéra son mari en plein vol et le porta dans ses bras, il atterrit sur le sol lentement en étendant ses ailes. Maryse et les restes de la famille vinrent près d'eux inquiète,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Tout va bien il est juste évanouis rassura Magnus

Alec remua de son sommeil et vit qu'il était dans les bras de Magnus, ce dernier lui sourit ce qui le fit rougir. Le sorcier le remit sur le sol, Alec enlaça sa famille et son parabataï et se tourna vers Magnus qui était toujours dans son apparence démoniaque. Il rougit encore plus en l'observant lentement,

\- Alec, ce n'est pas le moment bordel grimaça Jace en sentant le désir d'Alec pour Magnus

Baby sortit du corps d'Alec et plaqua Jace par terre qui se mit à crier d'horreur, le félin lui mâchouilla ses cheveux. Tout le monde rassembla autour du couple, Jia annonça la fin de la guerre et proposa de rassembler les corps des disparus.

\- Jia je voudrais te demander quelque chose concernant le corps de Jonathan Morgenstern, je voudrais qu'il soit restitué à Clary seulement à elle que tu lui laisse faire le rite funéraire pour lui. Il était une victime de Valentin et était innocent à tous ses actes, il mérite les honneurs dû à son rang expliqua Alec

\- C'est d'accord, Clarissa Fairchirld aura seulement le corps de son frère et aussi sera autorisée à faire le rite funéraire déclara Jia

Alec remercia de la tête la consule et se tourna vers Shizune près du corps de Tsunade

\- Tsunade souffla Alec

Shizune secoua la tête en se mettant à pleurer, Magnus ferma les yeux et leva la main en prenant son artefact pour reprendre son apparence normal.

\- Et dire que je ne l'a reverrai plus en train de boire du saké décréta Magnus

\- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite grimaça Tsunade en ouvrant les yeux tout en toussant

\- TSUNADE cria Shizune

La brune enlaça la blonde dans ses bras, Tsunade sourit et se leva comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais comment…commença Alec hébété

\- Je suis le phénix, donc je renais de mes cendres brèves et si on allait faire le tour des bars proposa Tsunade en faisant rire tout le monde

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les préparatifs du mariage et le cadeau tordu d'Asmodée. Bisous glacés.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre du combat final **

**Maia 0067: Pour dégager elle a dégager en beauté XD les apparences du couple était badass**

**Lavigne 126: J'aime te faire un ascenseur d'émotion sinon la suite et aussi prochain chapitre c'est la lune de miel très hot **

**Alec Barton: Tu es le seul avoir su les références que j'ai mis demain l'enfr sera engloutit par le super chaud chapitre que je vais mettre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'une béta rapidement alors si vous êtes disponible alors envoyez moi un PM ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec était en train de chatouiller le ventre d'Aya, elle riait aux éclats aux chatouilles de son père. Le noiraud termina de lui changer sa couche avant de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue bruyamment, il l'emmena dans le salon où les jumeaux étaient en train de jouer avec Magnus. Le sorcier était en train de faire de la magie en faisant apparaître des animaux pour eux, les jumeaux gloussaient en tapant des mains, de joie. Alec s'assit par terre avec Aya dans ses bras, la petite fille se mit à crier de joie en voyant les animaux magiques de son père. Max sourit et mit la main dans sa bouche en riant de voir un perroquet multicolore se poser sur sa tête, Magnus claqua des doigts pour prendre une photo de son fils aîné. Sora babilla avec un singe devant lui, Aya préféra le papillon qui apparut sur son nez. L'archer jeta un regard à l'horloge c'était l'heure du repas des triplés, il se leva pour faire à manger pour eux. Magnus invoqua des chaises hautes et attrapa un par un ses enfants et les mit sur la chaise haute, ils commençaient à être impatient en sachant que c'était l'heure du repas. Alec amena de la purée aux légumes pour eux, il les fit manger à tour de rôle avec son mari. Ils riaient en voyant leurs bouches qui babillaient énormément, l'asiatique fit apparaître des coccinelles ce qui les fascina. Ils riaient ensemble tous les trois, le chasseur sourit aux rires de ses enfants. Ça fera deux mois que la paix était revenu depuis la mort de Lilith et de Jonathan, le monde obscur s'était enfin unifié grâce à l'amour d'Alec et de Magnus. Le corps de Jonathan fut restitué seulement à Clary à la demande du directeur de l'institut en refusant de le donner à Jocelyn, Alec et le groupe l'avaient soutenue quand la rousse fit le rituel de deuil de son frère. Elle avait dispersée ses cendres sur l'ancien manoir familial des Fairchirld, elle avait pleurée dans les bras d'Alec qui s'était tenu à ses côtés au même moment en éprouvant la perte d'un frère. Jace se tenait en retrait et gardait un regard sur sa petite amie, ils étaient tous rentrer et rester avec Clary qui était reconnaissante envers eux. Jocelyn fut interdit de venir au rite de funérailles de son fils par Alec, celle-ci était devenu hystérique en l'apprenant. Elle essayait d'influencer sa fille pour qu'elle puisse y assister mais Clary fut sans équivoque en rappelant ses erreurs passées. Luke n'avait pas insisté de son côté en comprenant les raisons de sa fille adoptive, les choses avaient repris leur cours normal. Les triplés avaient à présent sept mois, leurs petites dents étaient en train de sortir. Ils avaient commencés à ramper sur le sol, Maryse adorait jouer avec eux au sol avec la fratrie. De retour au présent, Alec tendit la cuillère à Aya qui tourna la tête sur le côté,

\- Ma chérie, mange une cuillère proposa Alec en lui tendant la cuillère

Aya secoua la tête en refusant de manger sa purée de légumes, Magnus tenta de lui faire manger.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester le ventre vide ma coccinelle, allez une cuillère pour papa juste une gloussa Magnus en tendant la cuillère

\- Nan répondit Aya en fronçant les sourcils qui était une imitation parfaite d'Alec

\- On dirait toi en mini version fille remarqua Magnus amusé

Alec était amusé en regardant l'expression de sa fille, il donna le pot à son mari et alla chercher un autre pot pour sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui donner à manger demanda Magnus

\- C'est de la purée aux carottes, j'espère qu'elle va aimer répondit Alec

L'archer tendit la cuillère pour sa fille, elle ouvrit la bouche et fit des cris de joie en mangeant de la purée de carotte.

\- Eh bien tu aimes vraiment la carotte au lieu des autres légumes riait Magnus en faisant manger ses fils

\- Elle sera un mignon petit lapin, n'est-ce pas que tu seras un mignon petit lapin roucoula Alec

Aya ria et mangea, le couple les prit pour les emmener prendre leur bain. Alec sourit en lavant sa fille,

\- Ça me fait penser, Jace la première fois qu'il a fait prendre son bain à Aya, il était rouge en parlant de son triangle magique ricana Alec

\- Il a l'habitude de voir autrement et maintenant il est gêné de voir celle de sa nièce déclara Magnus

Le couple pensa au blond qui était scandalisé en faisant prendre le bain à Aya, Jace était troublé par le geste avant de lui mettre rapidement une couche et l'habiller avec son pyjama. Alec chanta la berceuse pour endormir ses bébés, Baby sauta et alla dormir avec eux dans le berceau. Il sourit avant de rejoindre son mari dans le salon, Magnus s'était servi un verre de martini. Alec s'installa dans ses bras en fermant les yeux,

\- J'aime rester dans tes bras déclara Alec

\- Je le sais sourit Magnus

Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son mari, il l'embrassa furtivement. Il lui caressa la joue, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau langoureusement. Ils dînaient avant de prendre un bain ensemble, ils terminaient la soirée à faire l'amour. Alec était blottit dans les bras de son amant,

\- Magnus, as-tu pensé à une date pour notre remariage demanda Alec

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous marier encore une fois pour notre anniversaire de mariage qui est dans deux mois, et puis c'est mon père qui prépare le tout alors ça va justement permettre à ce qu'il ne déclenche pas une guerre chez les terrestres répondit Magnus

Alec éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec lisait des rapports pendant que sa mère était en train de lui détailler les différents rapports de patrouille de certaines équipes,

\- Jia nous envoie un représentant pour évaluer l'institut, elle est en train de le faire avec tous les autres instituts du monde pour savoir si la gestion des instituts a bien repris après la guerre au cours de ses deux derniers mois. Il y aura bientôt des nouveaux chasseurs qui seront transférés ici détailla Maryse en lisant la tablette

\- Bien, j'accueillerai les nouveaux chasseurs comme d'habitude, envoie une note d'information à tout le monde concernant le représentant de l'enclave. Je lui présenterai l'évolution de l'institut que j'ai effectué durant ses deux derniers mois après la guerre. Autre chose demanda Alec

\- Pour le moment rien de formelle que tu puisses gérer, je me suis occuper des autres charges administratives concernant la partie du stock des armes et de stèles, j'ai effectué des rotations de patrouille avec différentes équipes répondit Maryse en lui confiant la tablette

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Maryse hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers les triplés qui étaient en train de faire la sieste dans leur berceau, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers eux qui au même moment Max se réveilla en geignant. Maryse le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Mon petit prince est réveillé gloussa Maryse

Max babilla avec sa tétine en mettant la tête sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère, elle frotta son dos en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou. Il releva sa tête en riant, Alec observa la scène. La fratrie entra dans la pièce à leur tour pour voir les enfants, Aya se réveilla en sanglot. Isabelle prit sa nièce dans ses bras, mais celle-ci continua de pleurer dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ? Tu ne veux pas rester dans les bras de tata roucoula Isabelle

\- Izzy donne-la moi, elle a encore dû fait un cauchemar proposa Alec en tendant ses bras vers sa fille

Aya se pencha en se laissant prendre dans les bras par son père, elle gémit piteusement le maître-tigre était en train de consoler. Jace se pencha vers Sora qui dormait toujours, le petit garçon lâcha un ronflement ce qui fit rire le blond. Le rire de son oncle le réveilla, il s'assis et tendit les bras vers Clary. La rousse se pencha vers le bébé de sept mois pour le prendre dans ses bras, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clary en jouant avec les cheveux roux de sa tante.

\- A croire que Sora a un béguin pour Clary riait Isabelle

\- Il n'est pas question que ce petit nabot me pique ma copine, il n'a qu'à se trouver une autre rousse. Celle-ci est à moi se renfrogna Jace

\- Je te rappelle qu'il s'appelle Jace comme toi nargua Isabelle

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle Izzy ironisa Jace

Alec roula des yeux en observant les chamailleries de sa sœur et de son frère, il entendit le rire de son fils aîné dans les bras de sa mère. Max avait une expression béate sur le visage par les baisers de Maryse dans le cou,

\- Ce que mamie adore t'embrasser avec ta sœur et ton frère, je pourrais faire ça toute la journée sourit Maryse

\- Je n'en doute pas, je vais aller préparer le goûter des triplés comme c'est l'heure. Jace tu peux me passer les sacs proposa Alec en indiquant avec son doigt les sacs de ses enfants

Jace prit les sacs de ses neveux et nièce, Alec prit les bavoirs avant d'aller chercher des yaourts qu'il avait mis dans le réfrigérateur de l'institut. Isabelle aida son frère avec Aya pendant que Maryse prit un yaourt pour nourrir son petit-fils, Clary faisait de même avec Sora.

\- Dis Alec, les triplés ont chacuns un goût préféré demanda Isabelle

\- Oh que oui, Aya adore la carotte, Sora les petits pois et Max les épinards. Pour les fruits Aya adore l'ananas, Sora la prune et Max l'orange répondit Alec

Ce que le directeur ne savait pas c'était que Maryse était en train d'écouter son fils dire la préférence de ses petits-enfants, plus tard elle commença à préparer des purées à base de fruits préférés de ses petits-enfants. Jace sourit en observant la scène,

\- Allez après le goûter, tonton Jace va vous emmener s'entraîner pour être des Shadowhunters irréprochable gloussa Jace en se gonflant le torse

\- Fais en sorte que Magnus ne sache pas que tu entraînes les enfants décréta Alec en essuyant la bouche d'Aya

Jace fit des gestes indifférents de son beau-frère après le goûter des enfants, le blond les emmena dans la salle de l'entraînement. Il prit un sac de boxe et les fit frapper à tour de rôle dessus ce qui les fit rire, ils riaient aux éclats en jouant avec Jace. Au bout d'un moment Jace renifla une mauvaise odeur provenant d'Aya,

\- Oh non Aya chérie, c'est dégoûtant grimaça Jace de dégoût

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir aller la changer, j'espère que tu sais le faire sourit Alec

\- Je le sais s'offusqua Jace

\- Je te rappelle que tu dois passer la lingette dans son triangle magique rappela Alec

Jace fit un regard d'horreur en regardant sa nièce, il l'emmena dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère. Il l'allongea et la regarda en déglutissant, Clary entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main proposa Clary

\- T'inquiète, je gère rassura Jace

Le blond ouvrit la couche et la rabattit vivement en se retenant de vomir, la rousse était en train de se retenir de rire à l'expression du faciès de son petit ami. Jace prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la couche de sa nièce,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, quelle horreur. Comment une mignonne petite chose peut faire des choses aussi dégoûtantes soit-elle grimaça Jace

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse à ta place questionna Clary

\- Je vais le faire n'est-ce pas que tonton Jace va te changer la couche roucoula Jace

Le blondinet rabattit la couche sale sur elle-même, il prit la lingette et déglutit difficilement. Il passa la lingette vers le sexe de sa nièce jusqu'à l'anus, il usa plusieurs lingette et puis passa une crème pour empêcher les irritations sur les fesses de la petite fille. Il lui mit une couche propre et la rabattit doucement, il lui mit son body tranquillement et son petit pantalon rose.

\- Tout va bien Jace demanda Clary amusée

\- Je vais bien, j'ai réussi à changer Aya sourit Jace en levant sa nièce dans ses bras

Aya sourit en bavant tout en montrant ses trois dents du dessous et deux du dessus, le couple revint dans la salle d'entraînements. Alec était assis par terre en observant les jumeaux en train d'interagir avec Baby qui était allongé sur le sol, Isabelle avec Simon et Maryse étaient en train de prendre des photos d'eux. Sora était en train d'essayer d'attraper la queue du félin alors que Max était presque allongé sur le tigre, Baby leur lit un petit léchouille ce qui les fit rire. Alec leva les yeux pour voir son frère entrer avec la rousse tout en tenant sa fille dans leur bras,

\- Tu as réussi à ce que je vois nargua Alec

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, très drôle ironisa Jace

\- C'est drôle, il faut dire que tu as eu plusieurs conquêtes dans ta vie et quand tu fais face à un bébé de sept mois pour la changer tu pâlis se moqua Simon

\- Aya n'est pas une de mes conquêtes d'abord, c'est ma nièce et j'ai peur de lui faire mal surtout de son…bredouilla Jace en faisant des gestes

\- Son triangle magique questionna Alec

\- Sa foufounette renchérit Isabelle

\- Sa quéquette ajouta Simon

Jace s'empourpra sous les rires des trois, il les fusilla en croisant les bras. Ils rigolaient à son insu encore plus, plus tard Alec rentra avec les enfants. Quand il entra dans le loft avec les enfants, il remarqua qu'Asmodée était présent avec Magnus. Asmodée salua rapidement son gendre et sautilla presque vers ses petits-enfants et commença à papillonner autour d'eux essentiellement vers Aya,

\- Mais ce qu'ils ont grandi mes petits bébés dragons, oh regarde-moi cette princesse qui tellement belle roucoula Asmodée

Alec leva les yeux devant son beau-père gaga devant les triplés, il s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa légèrement. Magnus mit sa main sur la hanche de son amant,

\- Il est arrivé depuis un moment, il est venu discuter sur le thème du mariage révéla Magnus

\- Mais il est complètement obnubilé par les enfants à présent remarqua Alec

\- Je vois ça à croire que les triplés pourrait lui demander la lune et qu'il irait la décrocher pour de vrai pour eux pensa Magnus

Asmodée joua avec ses petits-fils et sa petite-fille, il était en train d'embrasser dans le cou de Sora. Il renifla de dédain en regardant le couple, encore une fois Sora imita son grand-père. A chaque fois qu'Asmodée leur rendait visite, Sora imitait comiquement son grand-père. Le démon fondit devant l'imitation de son petit-fils,

\- Oh vous avez vu il m'a imité gloussa Asmodée

\- On a vu papa sourit Magnus en levant les yeux

\- Ça mérite un cadeau n'est-ce pas ? Alors voyons voir je sais ce que papy va vous offrir comme cadeau. Papy va vous offrir des panthères des enfers déclara Asmodée

Avant que le couple ne puisse dire quelque chose, trois panthères ressemblant à des loups apparurent dans le salon.

\- Ce sont des panthères des enfers, ils seront vos gardiens mes petits chéris déclara Asmodée

Les panthères s'approchaient vers leurs « nouveaux maîtres », Magnus passa une main sur son visage complètement abattus alors qu'Alec passa une main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

\- Papa, tu te rends compte qu'ils ont seulement sept mois signala Magnus

\- Je le sais, mais j'aime gâter mes petits bébés dragons en plus je pourrais garder un œil sur eux, d'ailleurs ces panthères vont rester des bébés qui grandiront en même temps que les enfants déclara Asmodée

Magnus leva les yeux devant l'argument de son père, il soupira et préféra laisser le démon faire ce qu'il veut. Asmodée se leva de sa position et fit face à son fils et son gendre,

\- J'ai réfléchit pour un endroit où vous mariez, vous voulez que je vous montre proposa Asmodée

\- On voudrait voir accepta Alec

Asmodée fit un mouvement de main, ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dans un jardin royal de Madrid.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs d'Espagne déclara Asmodée en reniflant l'odeur

Alec regarda l'endroit majestueux pour son remariage, il explora mais il n'eut pas le déclic qu'il fallait. Il secoua la tête vers son beau-père, ils visitaient plusieurs lieux avant de revenir à Versailles. Alec rougit en regardant le palais, Magnus lui lança un regard coquin en se rappelant de leur escapade romantique dans le palais.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous demanda Asmodée

\- Je crois que le jardin de Versailles est parfait pour notre mariage, surtout la nuit par rapport au vampire invité au mariage déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends, avez-vous choisit un thème ? Car je propose ce thème indiqua Asmodée en montrant plusieurs thème

Le couple choisit le thème du mariage en le faisant à la manière des sorciers, Asmodée repartit à Édom préparer les invitations. Magnus préférait s'occuper des gâteaux du mariage, d'après lui son père pourrait empoisonner tout le monde sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Alec était en train de regarder les bébés panthères en train de jouer avec les triplés,

\- Chéri, il faudra penser à trouver des noms pour ses panthères proposa Alec

\- As, mo, dé proposa Magnus en les nommant tous les trois

\- Très drôle, je ne crois pas que ton père sera ravi d'être nommé comme ça, je pense les nommer pour celle d'Aya Nibi, celle de Sora Neko et Max Nya pensa Alec

\- C'est de très joli noms que tu as proposé mon chéri, mais j'espère que ses panthères ne vont pas faire de dégâts souhaita Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était en train de manger une part de gâteau, les triplés étaient en train jouer avec leurs jouets dans leurs parcs sous la surveillance des panthères.

\- Ce gâteau est parfait mais ça manque de saveur grimaça Magnus en le posant sur la table

Le sorcier reprit encore un autre part après avoir rincer sa bouche, il goûta plusieurs parts de gâteau sans être satisfait. La sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner, la sonnette fit sursauter Aya qui se mit à pleurer. Nibi vint près de sa protégée et lui lécha ses larmes avant de ronronner dans son cou, elle se mit à sourire de nouveau ce qui satisfait l'asiatique. Magnus claqua la porte pour ouvrir sur l'invité surprise, il coupa un autre part de gâteau pour lui. Il le mangea avant de lever les yeux, il fut étonné de voir Lorenzo devant lui. Il claqua des doigts pour retirer les parts de gâteaux devant lui pour faire face à son homologue,

\- Eh bien quel bonne surprise de te voir ici salua Magnus étonné

\- Je passais pour discuter avec toi, et te présenter mes félicitations pour la naissance de tes enfants et ton futur remariage félicita Lorenzo

\- Merci beaucoup mais je ne crois pas que tu es fait tout ce chemin pour ça déduisit Magnus

Lorenzo renifla avant de se mettre à sourire, il croisa sa main devant lui et s'avança vers l'autre sorcier.

\- Pendant la guerre contre Jonathan Morgenstern, tu avais raison sur un point. J'étais obnubilé par mon orgueil et mon arrogance et je n'ai pas réalisé que je mettais tout mon peuple en danger. Je l'ai réalisé après t'avoir vu te battre pour Lilith, tu ne te battais pas pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Les anciens du labyrinthe t'ont donné le poste de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn non pour ta puissance mais pour ta générosité en te souciant de chaque personne que tu recueilles sous ton aile, du sorcier aux vampires avec les loups-garous. Quand j'ai fait le point avec moi-même, j'ai compris que j'étais jaloux de toi car tu avais des personnes qui se faisaient du souci pour toi alors que moi je n'avais personne confessa Lorenzo

\- C'est admirable pour toi de me faire part de tes sentiments, mais une chose que je veux te dire est que laissons cette rivalité derrière nous et commençons une nouvelle amitié. Comme ça tu auras une personne sur qui compter et qui se fera du souci pour toi proposa Magnus en tendant la main

Lorenzo était surpris de la proposition de Magnus, il sourit et prit la main de Magnus pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Approche, je vais te présenter mes enfants informa Magnus

Les deux sorciers s'approchaient du parc des enfants, les panthères prirent leurs formes adultes en grognant contre Lorenzo qui était choqué de voir des panthères des enfers.

\- Ce sont des panthères des enfers, où tu les as eu questionna Lorenzo

\- Un cadeau de mon père pour les triplés, je peux te dire qu'il est très gaga envers eux. D'après toi pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me marier ? Il veut simplement voir Aya dans une robe de princesse et les jumeaux dans un costume princiers, répondit Magnus

\- Je vois mais j'ai dû mal à voir Asmodée être gaga envers ses petits-enfants grimaça Lorenzo

\- Enfin passons, ça suffit vous trois ordonna Magnus

Les trois panthères feulèrent et reprirent leurs formes de bébés, ils laissèrent les deux sorciers passer.

\- Je te présente mes deux fils Max Mickaël et Sora Jace Lightwood-Bane, et voici ma fille unique Aya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Ils sont très beaux tes enfants, essentiellement Aya complimenta Lorenzo

\- Lorenzo, t'es mon ami alors si tu ne veux pas avoir un coup de pied aux fesses évite ce genre de commentaire plaisanta Magnus

\- Déjà protecteur Bane désolé Lightwood-Bane riait Lorenzo

\- T'as même pas idée à quels points, mais je plaisantais les deux grands-pères et l'oncle sont déjà suffisants comme protecteur envers elle sourit Magnus

Lorenzo portait à tour de rôle les triplés en voyant leur poids, Alec rentra plus tard ayant effectué une patrouille avec sa fratrie.

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Aya bavait en rampant sur le sol pour rejoindre son père, ce dernier sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu as été sage avec papa, d'ailleurs où sont tes frères et papa questionna Alec

Aya babilla en bavant comme pour dire où ils étaient, il sourit et essuya la bave de sa fille. Il marcha vers le salon et fronça les sourcils en voyant Lorenzo, mais à voir le sourire sincère de son mari il se détendit.

\- Déjà rentré mon amour demanda Magnus en le voyant présent

\- Oui, seule notre fille est venu m'accueillir bouda Alec faussement

\- C'est normal c'est une fille à son papa plaisanta Magnus

Alec embrassa sa fille en tirant la langue vers son mari, Lorenzo sourit et se sentit envieux à la scène. Les jumeaux levaient la tête et s'excitaient de joie en voyant leur père, ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Alec vint s'accroupir auprès d'eux et les embrassa sur la joue, Sora renifla de dédain imitant Asmodée ce qui fit rire le couple. Max gloussa aux baisers de son père,

\- Papa va aller faire de la purée pour vous trois, Lorenzo ça te dirait de rester pour dîner proposa Alec

\- J'en serai ravie accepta Lorenzo

Le noiraud laissa les deux sorciers dans le salon, ils passaient à table pour dîner. Magnus essaya de faire manger Sora qui refusait de manger car il n'aimait pas la purée de chou-fleur contrairement aux deux autres,

\- Eh bien on dirait que ce petit a horreur du chou-fleur remarqua Lorenzo

\- Chacun a ses petits préférence culinaire, pour Aya ce sont la carotte et l'ananas, Max l'épinard et l'orange et enfin Sora les petits pois avec la prune expliqua Alec en se levant pour aller préparer le dessert des triplés

\- Comment vous faîtes pour les faire manger interrogea Lorenzo

\- Eh bien on fait leur plat préféré mais c'est rare qu'on passe sur leurs caprices répondit Magnus

Sora mangea une cuillère de purée, il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche encore une fois. Ils sourient en voyant les trois adoraient à présent le chou-fleur, Lorenzo prit congé d'eux.

\- Lorenzo, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose signala Alec

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais oublié demanda Lorenzo en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as oublié l'invitation à notre mariage sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Lorenzo reçu une invitation et remercia le couple avant de partir, le couple s'occupait de leurs enfants avant de prendre du temps pour eux.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et la chaleur d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus voilà la suite qui et le mariage et la lune de miel **

**Guest: Je prends note de ton vote**

**Maia 0067: Le mariage dans ce chapitre ne plus la lune de miel qui est hot, conseil va te rouler dans la neige pour te rafraîchir XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'étais ravie de t'avoir connu car je ne sais pas si tu vas survivre après ce chapitre Niark Niark XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'un beta au plus vite alors si vous êtes disponible envoyez-moi un PM! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Jace rigola d'un rire tonitruant en recevant un petit coup de poing de la part de Max, Max riait devant la fausse bagarre avec son oncle. Jace faisait semblant comme s'ils étaient en train de se battre, il fit semblant de lui donner un coup de poing et prit la main de son neveu pour lui donner à lui-même un autre coup. Il tomba sur le sol en mettant Max sur lui, Max rigola en bavant. Le blond fit semblant de s'avouer vaincu à la bagarre, il tourna la tête en voyant Sora dans les bras de Clary qui jouait avec les cheveux rouges de celle-ci. Il fit la moue en voyant son filleul en train de draguer sa copine, Aya était à côté de Clary en train de babiller en regardant le dessin de poussin sur son body. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui avait terminé son travail de directeur, les enfants s'excitaient de joie en voyant leur père venir vers eux. Le noiraud se pencha vers eux pour les embrasser, Aya se mit à crier en voulant Alec. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la porta en l'embrassant sur la joue, les jumeaux babillaient en rampant dans la chambre de Jace sous la surveillance de Clary. Alec confia sa fille à son parabataï pour qu'il puisse faire le repas des triplés, il partit dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère déjà en train de préparer le repas des triplés. Il roula des yeux en sachant que la matriarche était vraiment gaga devant ses petits-enfants, Maryse sourit à son fils comme si de rien n'était. Ça fera un mois qu'Asmodée avait commencé les préparatifs du mariage, il avait envoyé les invitations du mariage. Il avait aussi profité pour donner trois panthères des enfers aux triplés au grand dam de Magnus qui accepta la situation malgré lui, Alec l'avait consolé de son désespoir. Entre-temps Lorenzo avait entamé une amitié avec Magnus après que celui-ci avait reconnu ses torts et son envie envers le sorcier, les deux se retrouvaient de temps à autre pour discuter. Les triplés avaient à présent huit mois depuis une semaine, ils grandissaient de plus en plus vite ce qui attrista Alec ayant peur de ne pas passer assez temps avec ses enfants avant de se faire rassurer par Magnus. Les triplés commençaient à ressembler à leur parents, Sora était un mini Alec et Max un mini Magnus. Aya avait hérité la forme du visage d'Alec et du teint basané de Magnus, tous les trois avaient hérités des yeux de chat de celui-ci. De retour au présent Alec était en train de nourrir les enfants sous les yeux attendri de Maryse,

\- Maman arrête de les interrompre dans leur repas gronda Alec

\- Mes bébés d'amours aiment quand leur mamie les embrasse essentiellement avec leurs petits bouches pleine roucoula Maryse

Max babilla la bouche pleine de purée avec Sora, Aya sauta sur sa chaise sur un son qu'elle seul pouvait entendre. Jace se rapprocha d'eux en faisant la moue,

\- Dis donc vous trois votre purée est bonne pour que tonton puisse en avoir proposa Jace

Ils babillaient en riant, Alec sourit et mit une cuillère dans la bouche de Jace. Les triplés criaient d'indignation que Jace ait mangé leur purée, Maryse fit semblant de frapper le blond.

\- Voilà mamie vous a vengé en frappant votre oncle s'exclama Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si votre père m'a foutu une cuillère dans la bouche railla Jace

Les enfants grondaient leur oncle tout en mangeant, Maryse essuya leurs petites bouches. Le blond se tourna vers son frère,

\- D'ailleurs ça manque un peu de sel dans cette purée grimaça Jace

\- Je sais mais les triplés sont encore des bébés avant que je ne commence à saler et poivrer leur plat prévint Alec

Ils terminaient de manger, la matriarche leur fit laver leur main et leur bouche avant de les emmener dans la chambre pour faire la sieste. Maryse chanta la berceuse qu'elle avait chantée plusieurs fois à ses enfants quand ils étaient petits, les triplés s'endormirent rapidement. Alec passa la tête par la porte,

\- Ils sont endormit demanda Alec

\- Oui, ils sont endormit confirma Maryse

\- D'accord je te laisse les surveiller déclara Alec

Elle hocha la tête et prit un livre sur les runes de son fils avait laissé dans sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Robert. Le patriarche fit une expression béate ce qui fit lever les yeux à sa femme,

\- Oh qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons endormit gloussa Robert avec un sourire niais

\- Ne fais pas du bruit imbécile, ils viennent tout juste de s'endormir chuchota Maryse

\- Désolé s'excusa Robert

Robert s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et regarda ses petits-enfants endormit. Il sourit et soupira heureux,

\- Ils sont magnifiques ses petits anges roucoula Robert doucement

\- Ils sont plus que des petits anges, sourit Maryse

\- Oui, je ferai tout pour eux même décrocher la lune décréta Robert en touchant la joue potelée d'Aya

Maryse sourit étant d'accord avec son mari, ils observaient leurs petits-enfants avec amour. Un quart d'heure plus tard Sora se réveilla en baillant, il frotta ses yeux et mit sa tétine dans sa bouche. Il se mit à sourire en voyant son grand-père près de lui, il rampa vers Robert qui sourit heureux que son petit-fils vienne près de lui. Le patriarche le souleva dans ses bras pour jouer avec lui et l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment,

\- Ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que papy t'a vu, tu seras presque un grand chasseur bientôt papy t'entraînera gloussa Robert

Sora riait sous les baisers de son grand-père, il essaya de l'embrasser en mettant sa bouche sur la joue de Robert. Ce dernier éclata de rire tout en grimaçant de douleur par rapport aux petites quenottes de Sora, Max se réveilla à son tour et sourit en voyant son grand-père mais préféra aller dans les bras de Maryse.

\- Eh bien Max, tu ne viens pas embrasser papy demanda Robert

Max vint près de Robert et l'embrassa aussi à sa manière, Aya gémit en se réveillant et préféra aller dans ceux de Maryse. La fillette refusa d'aller avec son grand-père malgré ses tentatives en restant avec sa grand-mère, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui entra suivit de la fratrie.

\- On dirait que les mini Shadowhunters en herbe sont réveillés gloussa Jace en volant Max des bras de Robert

Sora tendit les bras vers Clary, la rousse se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui serra les bras et commença à jouer avec les cheveux roux de sa tante fasciné par eux.

\- Je crois que Sora ait fasciné par les cheveux rouges de Clary pensa Isabelle

\- Je crois aussi sourit Jace fier de son filleul

Aya tétait sa tétine en regardant sa fratrie, Isabelle vint près d'elle et tapa ses mains vers elle pour qu'elle puisse venir dans ses bras. La fillette refusa en serrant ses bras autour de sa grand-mère,

\- Tu préfères rester avec mamie, oh bébé d'amour à sa mamie roucoula Maryse

Alec sourit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en observant ses enfants interagir avec sa famille, Aya refusa pendant un bon moment d'aller avec ses oncles ou tantes.

\- À croire qu'elle préfère rester dans les bras de Maman bouda Isabelle

\- Elle vient de se réveiller déduisit Alec

\- Il y a vingt minutes à peu près pourquoi demanda Maryse

\- Parce qu'Aya est toujours câline quand elle est encore dans le coltard expliqua Alec

Confirmant les dires d'Alec au bout d'un moment Aya accepta de partir avec Isabelle qui insista pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui la fit rire. Ils discutaient en semble au sujet du remariage d'Alec et de Magnus, après avoir passé la journée à l'institut Alec rentra au loft avec les enfants. Magnus les accueillit en les embrassant, ils restaient en famille toute la soirée. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans son bureau en train de signer des rapports quand Jace et Isabelle entraient tous les deux dans le bureau,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Alec

\- Nous allons fêter ton enterrement de vie de garçon déclara Isabelle

\- Je l'ai déjà fait avec Jace signala Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Mais cette fois-ci nous serons ensemble, de plus j'étais occupée avec le mariage allez s'il te plaît dis oui supplia Isabelle en faisant des yeux de chiot

\- D'accord si tu me promets d'éviter de faire ça devant les enfants décréta Alec

Alec était en train de penser à ses enfants quand Isabelle lui assura que Magnus surveillait les enfants avec Catarina qui fêtait aussi son enterrement de vie de garçon de son côté en plus de Raphaël, le trio se rendirent dans un ancien bâtiment. Jace sortit des bouteilles d'alcool,

\- Contrairement à la dernière fois on va boire de l'alcool fort proposa Jace envoyant une bouteille à Isabelle

Le maître-tigre sourit et haussa les épaules, il prit une bouteille d'alcool. Ils discutaient en se partageaient des souvenirs d'enfance, ils riaient tout en buvant de l'alcool. Au bout d'un moment Baby apparut et comme la première fois il marcha de travers complètement ivre,

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un tigre bourré remarqua Isabelle

\- Nous, c'est la deuxième fois que je vois un tigre bourré. Par contre la dernière fois Baby ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de dégueuler constata Jace en penchant la tête

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir mais ça va rassura Alec les joues rougies par l'alcool

Ils se regardaient avant d'éclater de rire, Jace et Isabelle ramenaient Alec au loft. Ils tentaient de faire moins de bruit pour les enfants mais ils éclataient de rire à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient dans l'escalier, Magnus ouvrit la porte pour les trois. Le sorcier eut pitié pour son beau-frère et sa belle-sœur et invoqua un portail dans l'enceinte de l'institut, après qu'ils soient partis il chercha son mari qui continuait de boire un verre d'alcool.

\- On dirait que la soirée était chouette pour vous trois gloussa Magnus

\- Eh bien j'ai encore vue un tigre bourré, c'était super sympa cette soirée. Mais là tu vois j'ai trop envie de baiser en te voyant dans ce peignoir souligna Alec en souriant perversement

Magnus arqua un sourcil, Alec trébucha presque vers son amant et le prit par le col pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le noiraud commença à dénouer le nœud du peignoir et se mit à genoux pour faire une fellation à son amant, il tomba de sommeil avant même de commencer. Magnus secoua la tête et claqua des doigts pour faire léviter le corps de son mari et l'emmena dans le lit, ils s'endormirent ensemble. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec une migraine, il se leva et alla régurgiter tout l'alcool dans les toilettes. Il entendit un gloussement dans la salle de bain et leva la tête pour voir Magnus le regarder en souriant, il était sur le point de parler quand une nouvelle vague de nausées le frappa de nouveau et il vomit encore une fois.

\- Si tu me demande, oui les enfants ont été préparés, en ce moment ils sont avec Maryse à l'institut. D'ailleurs blondie et ta sœur sont en train de décuver avec en prime les remontrances de ta mère expliqua Magnus

\- Merci mon amour, je jure que je ne boirai plus jamais pâlit Alec

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit de ma première cuite sourit Magnus en l'aidant

Ils restaient ensemble pour tenter de faire passer la gueule de bois d'Alec, ils passaient la journée en tête à tête. Un mois plus tard tout le monde était rassemblé dans le jardin royal de Versailles, Isabelle était impressionnée par la décoration qu'avait faite Asmodée qui était un mélange de rouge bordeaux et de noir. Il y avait une arche de fleur de roses noires et de rouges où le couple officialiserait leur union encore une fois, Alec avait demandé à Jace d'être son témoin encore une fois ce qui avait émue le blond. Catarina était le témoin de Magnus, Maryse l'emmena encore une fois vu qu'Asmodée devait présider le mariage de son fils après que celui-ci l'ai menacé plusieurs fois de se tenir tranquille parmi les nombreux Nephilims comme invité ce qu'avait fait de même Alec. Madzie entra en faisant de la magie pour répandre les fleurs, Alec entra avec son père en souriant. Il repéra ses enfants dans les bras des filles et de Raphaël, il leur sourit et s'installa à l'autel après avoir serré son père. Magnus entra à son tour accompagné de Maryse souriante dans une robe rouge sang, elle l'embrassa et rejoignit les filles pour regarder le remariage de son fils. Les deux se firent face,

\- Moi Asmodée roi d'Édom prince de tous les enfers ici présent je vais unir ses deux êtres par les liens sacré du feu d'Édom déclara Asmodée

Magnus ouvrit la main pour faire apparaître sa magie, il prit la main d'Alec et la fit circuler à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Moi Magnus Bane prince héritier d'Édom te protégerai et te donnerai le confort déclara Magnus

\- Moi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je t'appartiens aujourd'hui pour l'éternité, je te servirai à jamais déclara Alec

\- Alexander et Magnus, je vous déclare marier déclara Asmodée en mettant un cordon rouge autour des poignets du couple

Ils s'embrassaient sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, les sorciers présents lançaient des feux d'artifices qui illuminaient le ciel étoilé. Tout le monde se rassembla pour la première danse des amoureux, ils avaient repris leur chanson de la première fois. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Tout le monde les rejoint sur la piste de danse, ils sourirent en repérant leurs enfants. Asmodée s'était accaparé Aya, elle portait une robe noire avec un tutu et une petite couronne dans ses cheveux. Le démon refusait à quiconque de s'approcher de sa princesse à part les hommes de la famille, il fusilla durant tout le mariage les petits garçons à peu près de l'âge des triplés. Les jumeaux étaient en costume princiers semblable à Asmodée qui portait un costume noir avec un mouchoir bordeaux, comiquement Sora imitait l'expression du faciès de son grand-père démon. Après la réception le couple s'envola pour une lune de miel, Maryse et Robert devaient gardés les enfants. Le couple les avait laissés après que les parents d'Alec les aient suppliés presque à genoux pour pouvoir garder les triplés, ils allaient dans un chalet en Islande. Ils rentraient dans le chalet, Alec vit la décoration qui était un vintage chic. Magnus claqua des doigts pour allumer le feu de la cheminée, ils allaient se réchauffer tous les deux.

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand Alec recula sous l'incompréhension de son amant,

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi sourit Alec

Le noiraud monta en haut après avoir été guidé par Magnus pour trouver où étaient leurs bagages, le sorcier en profita pour invoquer une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Il entendit un raclement de gorge, il se retourna et eut la mâchoire décroché en voyant Alec dans un kimono noir ouvert sur un ensemble de lingerie sexy qui était une nuisette et un boxer en dentelle.

\- Comment tu me trouves demanda Alec en se tournant sur lui-même

\- Tu es parfait mon amour, viens ici pour que je t'admire encore plus proposa Magnus en tendant la main

Alec gloussa et lui prit la main, il prit son verre de vin pour le boire. Magnus lui caressa la joue, il l'emmena vers la cheminé. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en retirant le kimono de soie et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, il l'allongea au sol. Il retira nuisette et mordilla sa peau, il fit un suçon au niveau du cœur d'Alec. Il prit un téton en bouche, le taquina avec sa langue et pinça l'autre avec son autre main. Le sorcier passa à l'autre téton en faisant racler ses dents dessus, Alec se cambra en collant son bassin contre celui de son amant. Magnus lui retira le boxer et s'installa entre ses jambes de nouveau, il prit l'érection en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge, il joua avec ses testicules. Il lubrifia ses doigts et les inséra dans l'intimité de son amant, il bougea ses doigts pour le préparer. Alec serra l'oreiller en-dessous de sa tête sous le plaisir et hurla encore plus fort quand Magnus griffa son paquet de nerf, l'asiatique retira ses doigts et les claqua pour se lubrifier. Il le pénétra lentement avant de commencer à bouger doucement, le maître-tigre bougea ses reins en même temps que les coups de reins de son amant. Le dompteur prit son mari dans ses bras et le fit basculer pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, Alec lécha ses lèvres et bougea ses reins de plus en plus vite. Magnus laissa tomber son charme sur ses yeux en révélant ses yeux de chat, l'archer tressaillit de plaisir et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son dompteur. Ce dernier bougea plus en plus vite en amenant son amant au bord de la jouissance, ils se tennaient la main en jouissant simultanément. Alec s'effondra sur le corps de Magnus qui lui caressa le dos,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils restaient en Islande pendant une semaine en faisant l'amour un peu partout dans le chalet. Ils se rendirent en Égypte et visitaient les pyramides, le directeur vit des sarcophages refermant des momies.

\- Je me demande s'ils sont plus vieux que Tsunade ou pas nargua Magnus

Alec rigola et se pencha pour voir les momies, le sorcier loucha sur les fesses de son mari. Il pensa à autre chose mais le maître-tigre était en train de les remuer inconsciemment, l'asiatique n'en pouvant plus se jeta sur son amant en lui faisant l'amour dans le sarcophage.

\- C'est moi ou tu m'as fait l'amour juste à côté d'une momie demanda Alec

\- Il ne parlera pas de ce que nous venons de faire ici sourit Magnus

\- Ouais mais les traces de sperme qu'il y a seront là pour l'éternité ironisa Alec

\- On va mettre la faute sur les pilleurs, ils venaient ici pour piller proposa Magnus

Le noiraud roula des yeux et se blottit en dépit dans les bras de son amant, ils ressortirent et revinrent dans la villa de Magnus pour refaire l'amour. Ils s'orientaient vers la France pour passer une semaine ensemble, ils étaient en train de visiter un champ de champêtre en pleines floraisons. Alec se mit à courir en riant poursuivit par Magnus, ils roulaient dans les champs de fleurs. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le baiser s'enflamma de plus en plus au fur à mesure de leur désir. Magnus claqua des doigts pour les mettre à nu, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec et lui fit plein de suçon. Il marqua la peau par des suçons et des petits morsures, il prit un téton en bouche et le taquina en lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Le sorcier passa à l'autre téton en le prenant en bouche, il taquina les deux morceaux de chairs avant de descendre vers l'érection. Il prit le gland en bouche, il lécha toute la longueur tout en jouant avec ses testicules. L'asiatique renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et prit le membre dans sa gorge, il contracta ses muscles autour du pénis d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisir. Il lubrifia ses doigts et les inséra dans l'anus de son amant, il les fit coulisser. Au bout d'un moment il les retira pour le pénétrer en les faisant gémir tous les deux de satisfaction, l'immortel bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite en butant sur la prostate de son mari. Alec noua ses jambes autour la taille de Magnus en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le chasseur cria de plus en plus aigu avant de se mettre à jouir. Le dompteur continua de bouger avant de se déverser dans son amant, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser bâclé, Magnus sourit pendant le baiser en pensant à quelque chose. Alec le regarda curieusement,

\- A quoi songes-tu interrogea Alec

\- J'étais en train de me dire qu'on l'a fait en pleine nature gloussa Magnus

Alec éclata de rire et le serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ils restaient ainsi un moment avant de retourner à la maison de vacances de Magnus. Deux semaines plus tard ils s'envolaient dans un autre pays, Alec était en train de dormir quand il se réveilla avec la douleur familière de sa chaleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se cachant parmi les draps, Magnus rentra après être partit acheter quelques souvenirs et entendit les sanglots de son mari. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour le retrouver caché sous les draps,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus inquiet

\- Va-t'en sanglota Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- Je suis redevenu monstrueux encore une fois, ma chaleur est là pleura Alec

\- Oh bébé souffla Magnus en retirant la couette

Alec était de nouveau dans sa forme animale lors de ses chaleurs, Magnus lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es désirable à mes yeux susurra Magnus

Le sorcier retira la couette pour regarder le corps de son amant, il fit un mouvement de main pour retirer son pyjama. Il dévia ses lèvres et lécha chaque partie du corps d'Alec, il fit comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il prit le gland en main et le masturba

\- Retourne-toi demanda Magnus en le masturbant

Alec se retourna sur le ventre et gémit de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son dompteur dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, il cria de plaisir en sentant la langue du sorcier sur son intimité. Il poussa ses fesses encore plus vers le visage de son mari, il serra l'oreiller en gémissant de plaisir. L'asiatique inséra sa langue à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur et les fit bouger lentement. Après un moment il le pénétra et bougea, il tint les hanches d'Alec qui étouffa ses gémissements dans l'oreiller. Magnus grogna en voulant entendre les gémissements de son mari il fit apparaître les chaînes les reliant, il sortit son érection et retourna Alec. Avec les chaînes il l'attacha au montant du lit,

\- Je veux t'entendre Alexander ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec ne se retint pas et rejeta sa tête en criant de plaisir, il commença à pleurnicher de plaisir en sentant que son amant donnait des mouvements brusque en lui. Magnus bougea en lui assez violemment avant de le voir jouir, il serra les dents en sentant les parois internes d'Alec se serrer autour de lui. Il grogna de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui. Alec ronronna de contentement en sentant le sperme chaud de son dompteur à l'intérieur de lui, l'immortel se retira et se bascula sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, ils s'endormirent peu après. Alec se réveilla avec une nouvelle vague de chaleur, il haleta et se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur son amant. Il stimula le sexe au repos du prince des enfers, il s'empala dessus et commença à bouger érotiquement en s'équilibrant en mettant ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Alec avait la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il sentit les mains de Magnus sur ses hanches. Il baissa les yeux pour le voir toujours endormit, il savait que celui-ci était déjà réveillé. Il bougea de plus en plus rapidement, le sorcier ouvrir les yeux sur ses yeux de chat et le fit basculer sur le lit en bougeant en lui. Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser bâclé, Alec se mit à jouir encore une fois. L'asiatique se déversa à son tour dans le noiraud, il se retira en se mettant sur le côté.

\- Une douche proposa Magnus

\- Tu me portes parce que je n'en peux plus sourit Alec

L'immortel gloussa et porta son mari dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain, il fit un mouvement de main pour remplir la baignoire. Ils rentraient et profitaient du bain, Magnus regarda les oreilles de tigre d'Alec. Il se mit à les caresser ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, l'hybride colla son postérieur contre la semi-érection du sorcier. Magnus le retourna avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, ils firent l'amour dans la baignoire. Le sorcier le ramena dans le lit, ils s'endormirent encore une fois. Ils passaient huit semaines en lune de miel avant de rentrer à l'institut, les triplés étaient heureux de les retrouver.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la transformation des triplés et le premier pas des enfants. Bisous glacés. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Encore un chapitre plein de fluffy à part l'apparition d'un détail irritant mais bon tu vas être encore sous la chaleur avec ce que je vais réservé pour demain XD et je prends note de ton vote **

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite pour toi et plein de fluffy dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Désolé je ne sais pas de quoi est ce que tu parle concernant nos deux amoureux XD demain sera chaud bouillant avec ce que je réserve j'espère que tu tiendra le coup XD**

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner rapidement en review sinon"Hachi fit un geste de décapitation" t'es prévenue**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'un beta rapidement alors si interéssé alors envoyez-moi un PM! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Les triplés étaient en train de marchés dans la salle d'entraînements en riant, ils étaient poursuivi par Robert qui les suivait en roucoulant. Le patriarche se redressa en tenant son bas du dos qui le lançait, les triplés bifurquaient rapidement vers Maryse qui entra dans la pièce, ils babillaient devant leur grand-mère qui sourit maternellement. Elle s'assis par terre pour les embrasser sur leurs joues potelées, ils riaient de joie. Alec ayant finis ses travaux vint les voir accompagné de la fratrie et de Clary avec Simon, Sora tendit la main en s'excitant de joie vers la rousse. Clary le prit dans ses bras, le petit garçon prit une mèche de ses cheveux et joua en babillant. Max préféra rester dans les bras de sa grand-mère malgré les tentatives d'Isabelle qui voulait son neveu, elle se rabattit en dépit sur Aya qui riait de joie. Alec s'assit en faisant sortir Baby de son corps, les triplés criaient de joie en voyant le félin. Isabelle faisait marcher sa nièce à travers la salle d'entraînement, Robert s'approcha de sa femme pour l'embrasser avant de partir quand Max repoussa le visage de son grand-père au grand amusement de tout le monde. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et retenta d'embrasser Maryse, Max cria de mécontentement contre son grand-père et lui repoussa le visage. Il embrassa sa grand-mère en posant sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs enfants explosaient de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Magnus entra dans la pièce pour venir récupérer son mari et ses enfants, Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassé. Ça fera un mois que le couple s'était remarié, ils avaient passés huit semaines en lune de miel en laissant leurs enfants avec Robert et Maryse. Pour ainsi dire les deux les avaient suppliés de les laisser avec eux en s'assurant de les appeler en cas d'urgence, ils avaient acceptés avec réticence. Asmodée comme l'avait prédit Magnus avait fait mettre une robe de princesse à Aya avec une couronne, les garçons étaient habillés comme lui lors du mariage. Le couple avait remarqué que Sora imitait de plus en plus Asmodée en grandissant, Magnus fut dépité par son fils cadet qui devenait un mini moi de son père qui était complètement fou de joie. Les triplés avaient à présent neuf mois, ils avaient commencés à marcher à quatre pattes. Rare était les fois où les chasseurs de l'institut ne voyaient pas l'un des membres de la famille les accompagnaient pas, ils adoraient marcher partout dans l'institut. Lors de la lune de miel du couple, Alec avait recommencé à avoir ses chaleurs. De retour au présent Robert embrassa Maryse avant de faire crier Max encore une fois,

\- Quoi ? Elle est ma femme petit chasseur se renfrogna Robert faussement

Max mécontent par ce que venait de dire son grand-père, le pointa du doigt et babilla dans son langage avant d'embrasser Maryse sur la bouche. Cette dernière éclata de rire et embrassa son petit-fils sur la joue ce qui le fit glousser de joie, le patriarche fit la moue et ria légèrement.

\- Ça veut dire que tu deviens mon rival ? D'accord petit fripon on est rivaux à partir de maintenant nargua Robert en jouant avec Max

\- Un sérieux rival en tout cas ria Isabelle

\- Ça s'est clair renchérit Jace

Le blond ne vit pas le félin et se fit plaquer par Baby, il se mit à râler ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- T'avais oublié que tu es le jouet préféré de Baby rigola Simon

\- Toi le vampire retourne dans ton cercueil grommela Jace

Aya gigota dans les bras de sa tante qui la mit par terre, elle se mit à marcher vers Jace à quatre pattes.

\- Tu es venu délivrer tonton de ce vilain matou demanda Jace

La petite fille fit le même regard malicieux de Magnus et tira les cheveux blond de son oncle en riant, Jace se mit à crier de douleur alors tout le monde se mit à rire.

\- Non mais enlever moi cette petite chipie et ce gros chat maintenant s'écria Jace

\- Pour une fois qu'une fille à part Clary aime tes cheveux blond naturel ricana Isabelle

\- Ferme-là Izzy gronda Jace

Alec s'approcha et prit sa fille qui refusa de rester dans ses bras en voulant tirer sur les cheveux de son oncle, Jace se leva ayant été libéré de Baby. Il posa la main sur ses cheveux et remarqua quelques petits trou, il leva les yeux vers Aya qui avait des touffes blonds entre ses petits doigts.

\- Je ne vais rien dire déclara Jace

\- Je crois qu'Aya vient de trouver un nouveau jouet nargua Magnus

Jace alla se chicaner avec son beau-frère sous les rires d'Aya, Alec décida de mettre fin à leur chamaillerie en déclarant rentrer au loft. Max refusa de quitter les bras de Maryse avant de pleurer dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Bye petit fripon gloussa Robert en lui tirant la langue

\- Dis donc tu as quel âge gronda Maryse à son mari

Robert fit la moue boudeuse, la matriarche roula des yeux devant le comportement enfantin de son époux. Alec rentra au loft avec son mari et ses enfants, ils mirent les enfants par terre. Les trois panthères les rejoignirent, Nibi lécha la joue d'Alec, Neko joua avec Sora alors que Nya était accroupit derrière Max qui était en train de jouer avec son jouet. Le couple les observa depuis le canapé, Alec avait la tête appuyé contre celle de Magnus. Ils joignaient leurs mains ensemble devant les rires de leurs enfants, le noiraud se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner des enfants. Sora en voyant son père partir le suivit à quatre pattes jusqu'à la cuisine, Magnus rigola légèrement devant la scène et eut un sourire narquois.

\- Chéri il y a Sora qui te suis comme un petit canard gloussa Magnus

\- J'espère que tu dis ça pour plaisanter car si tu as l'intention de nommer Sora de petit caneton pour embêter Jace parce qu'il est le parrain de Sora. Tu es privé de sexe avertis Alec

Magnus fit la moue et se servit un verre de martini, il le but en surveillant les deux autres. Alec avait donné une cuillère à Sora pour qu'il puisse jouer le temps qu'il termine de cuisiner, Sora frappa la cuillère en babillant. Le maître-tigre prit Sora dans ses bras et l'empêcha de mettre le doigt dans leur repas, il le mit sur la chaise haute pendant que Magnus mettait les deux autres sur la chaise haute en même temps. Ils leur donnaient le repas avant de les emmener dans leur chambre pour leur donner le bain, Aya avait un pyjama en papillon, Max des poissons alors que Sora avait des canards dessus. Le directeur de l'institut arqua un sourcil en voyant le pyjama de son fils cadet,

\- Il est trop mignon dans cet ensemble se défendit Magnus

\- Je sens que ça va mal se finir tout ça soupira Alec

Le chasseur chanta une berceuse pour ses enfants avant de retrouver son mari dans le salon, il s'assit près d'eux après qu'il ait conjuré le dîner pour eux. Ils regardaient un film quelconque,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme se balade en pagne questionna Alec

\- Chéri, Tarzan est un grand chef d'œuvre, pour te dire il a été élevé par des gorilles. Ses vêtements de bébé ont grandi avec lui, c'est pour ça le pagne expliqua Magnus

\- Ouais mais normalement s'il a été élevé catégoriquement par les gorilles, il aurait été nu au lieu d'avoir un pagne sur lui logiquement. D'ailleurs en voyant cette fille il aurait compris que cette dernière lui ressemble non expliqua Alec

\- Jane est la compagne de Tarzan ou plutôt sa femme, elle est resté avec lui au lieu de retourner en Angleterre. Je sais aussi qu'elle devait aussi se balader à poil gloussa Magnus

Alec haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire narquois, Magnus mit la tête dans le cou de son mari et l'embrassa ce qui le fit gémir doucement.

\- Peut-être que je devrais m'habiller en Tarzan pour t'enlever dans la jungle africaine, mais contrairement à lui je te ferai l'amour comme une bête susurra Magnus

Le noiraud se mit à rougir en imaginant Magnus en pagne, il tressauta dans son pantalon à la scène. Le sorcier sourit à sa réaction et se jeta sur ses lèvres, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour passionnément. L'archer avait la tête posé sur le torse du sorcier qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Raphaël concernant Camille demanda Alec

\- Je l'ai eu après notre retour de lune de miel, d'après lui il est toujours à la recherche de Camille. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je sois trop impliqué comme Camille et moi nous avions eu une histoire ensemble expliqua Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Tant qu'elle ne s'approche pas de toi ou de nos enfants, ça me va car sinon je lui arrache ses faux seins et je l'enverrai à ton père comme cadeau spécial prévint Alec

\- Camille est un vampire qui n'a pas de faux seins chéri rigola Magnus

\- Si tu oses me dire que tu as déjà vérifié, tu vas dormir sur le canapé pendant deux mois menaça Alec en le regardant froidement

Magnus déglutit en hochant la tête pour ne pas subir la punition d'Alec, ils se câlinaient ensemble dans les bras de l'autre.

\- C'est bizarre qu'on n'a pas vu ton père récemment comme il est toujours présent au loft pour les triplés informa Alec

\- Disons qu'il est occupé avec le royaume, depuis la disparition de Lilith d'ailleurs il te remercie pour ça maintenant qu'il peut régner en maître sur Édom sans l'autre dans ses pattes dixit papa expliqua Magnus

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra envoyer les triplés en vacances à Édom proposa Alec

\- Si les triplés foutent les dégâts parmi ta fratrie alors ne parlons pas d'Édom grimaça Magnus amusé

Ils imaginaient leurs enfants foutaient le bordel et que tous les démons auraient peur d'eux, ils rigolaient ensemble avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard, les triplés étaient avec les filles et Jace dans la chambre de ce dernier, Clary était en train de prendre leurs empreintes pour faire des peintures. Ils riaient de joie à la peinture, Jace s'assit près d'Aya qui arborait un regard malicieux identique à Magnus. Vif comme l'éclair elle saisit les cheveux de son oncle avec ses mains pleines de peinture,

\- Aya ma chérie, lâche les cheveux de tonton supplia Jace

\- Nan refusa Aya en souriant en tenant plus fortement les cheveux de Jace

\- Pas besoin que tu fasses une coloration Aya est en train de le faire nargua Isabelle

\- Va te faire foutre Izzy gronda Jace en se démenant avec les mains de sa nièce dans ses cheveux

Max qui était près de Jace entendit le juron, il rigola quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Simon. Le vampire embrassa les garçons,

\- Eh bien ça rigole ici remarqua Simon

\- Outre ria Max

\- Bravo Jace maintenant Max connait un juron attends qu'Alec le sache et s'occupe de ton cas gronda Clary ayant Sora dans les bras

Le blond fit la moue ayant de la peinture sur tout le visage, la rousse proposa de les faire prendre leur bain. Les filles se levaient et allaient préparer le bain en laissant les enfants en compagnie de leurs petits amis respectifs, les triplés babillaient entre eux ayant un regard de complicité. Jace se leva pour aller s'essuyer le visage, Simon était en train de ramasser les matériels le trio en profita pour sortir à quatre pattes de la chambre. Jace réalisa l'absence de ses neveux et de sa nièce,

\- Merde, ils sont se fait la malle déclara Jace

Alec était en train de discuter avec sa mère pour les détails d'un document officiel de l'enclave suite à la réunion avec les représentants des créatures obscures quand ils entendirent des pas près de la porte.

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE MORVEUX s'écria Jace derrière la porte

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et se leva pour rejoindre son parabataï, il leva les sourcils en voyant les traces de peintures au sol. Il suivit pour voir Jace et Simon tenter d'attraper les triplés qui étaient en train de se cacher sous la table, les autres chasseurs essayaient de les aider en les attrapant. Underhill se plaça dans un endroit et failli prendre Max qui se faufila rapidement,

\- Bordel ils sont plus rapides qu'un vampire constata Simon

\- On est mal barré si tu penses ça s'agaça Jace

Alec entra dans la salle des opérations pour voir la salle presque coloré avec les traces de peintures faites par les triplés,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? LES ENFANTS ICI, appela Alec

Les triplés se montraient et se dirigeaient vers Alec, les trois se mirent à agripper le pantalon de leur père. Le noiraud croisa ses bras en les regardant sévèrement, il fit signe à Jace et à Simon pour qu'ils viennent les récupérer.

\- Lorsque vous aurez finis de prendre vos douches tous les trois, vous serez puni dans vos sauteuses annonça Alec d'un ton sévère

Les trois gémirent de tristesse, les deux hommes les ramenaient dans la salle de bain pour leur faire prendre leur bain. Après le bain ils étaient dans leur sauteuse en guise de punition, ils geignirent tous les trois en voulant sortir de leur sauteuse. Le directeur fit la sourde oreille à ses enfants, Maryse entra dans la pièce, les triplés sachant que leur grand-mère était toujours de leur côté tendirent leurs bras vers elle en faisant semblant de pleurer, Maryse se rapprocha d'eux avant de se faire stopper par son fils.

\- Maman, je te défends de les libérer. Ils ont été méchants en colorant de peinture tout l'institut et en plus de perturber tout le monde donc ils sont punis dans leurs sauteuses jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner avertis Alec

\- Oh Alec, toi aussi tu n'as pas été un ange quand tu étais petit. Tu avais laissé Baby ravagé la serre rappela Maryse

\- Oui mais les enfants doivent avoir une punition pour leur méfait comme tu m'as puni se souvint Alec

\- Oui bon maintenant je pense que leur punition est fini, n'est-ce pas mes chéris d'amours et n'ose pas me contredire mon fils informa Maryse en libérant ses petits-enfants de leur sauteuse

Le maître-tigre roula des yeux devant le comportement laxiste de sa mère concernant les enfants, ces derniers étaient heureux de se faire libérés par leur grand-mère et l'embrassaient pour la remercier. Jace et les autres entraient dans le bureau, Maryse arqua un sourcil en trouvant les cheveux colorés de son fils adoptif.

\- Aya trouvait marrant de me colorer les cheveux comme son père s'indigna Jace

\- Je trouve que ces couleurs te vont bien ria Maryse

Jace grommela dans sa barbe et quitta la pièce pour prendre une douche, les filles et Simon jouaient avec les triplés. Alec sourit en secouant la tête, il se leva quand ce fut l'heure du repas des triplés. Ils passaient la journée à l'institut avant de rentrer au loft, Alec raconta les bêtises des triplés ce qui le fit rire surtout la partie avec les cheveux colorés de Jace.

\- Je suis si fier de vous se vanta Magnus fier

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Je voulais dire c'est très méchant les enfants rectifia Magnus amusé

Le noiraud préféra rouler des yeux et ranger la chambre des enfants, quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous dans le salon. Le couple était en train de jouer avec eux, Aya se mit à éternuer assez fort pour se retrouver avec des oreilles de tigre blanc sur la tête et une petite queue. Alec et Magnus écarquillaient les yeux devant la scène, ils prirent leur fille dans les bras pour l'examiner et trouvèrent qu'elle n'avait rien.

\- Eh bien je pense que les enfants ont hérités du pouvoir du tigre aussi remarqua Alec

\- Je pense aussi, ma chérie je pense que tu ne devrais pas éternuer en présence de ta grand-mère car je crains qu'elle nous fasse une crise de grand-mère en folie gloussa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi gloussa Alec

Sora et Max eurent le même éternuement qu'Aya, ils ne purent que se transformer partiellement en tigre. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse et Robert étaient en train de les embrasser et jouaient avec eux, le patriarche était en train grommeler faussement devant Max qui serrait le cou de Maryse très fort en refusant que son grand-père s'approche d'elle. Alec était amusé de la scène ainsi que les autres, Aya se mit à éternuer en révélant sa transformation partielle en tigre. Tout le monde à part Alec était stupéfait par leur transformation,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, Aya…commença Maryse fascinée

\- Les enfants ont hérités du pouvoir du tigre, pour le moment ils n'ont pas le contrôle dessus expliqua Alec

\- En tout cas ils sont trop craquants, oui tu es craquante comme ça roucoula Isabelle en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

Maryse comme l'avait prévu le couple devint rapidement plus gaga face à ses petits-enfants à chaque fois qu'ils se transformaient partiellement, Robert avait une expression complètement béate sur le visage en les voyants. Une semaine plus tard Alec était en train de cuisinier quand Magnus l'appela dans le salon, il se dirigeait vers le salon quand il vit Sora debout au niveau de la table basse avec un air de concentration sur le visage. Le sorcier se mit à côté de son fils,

\- Sora, viens vers papa encouragea Magnus en ouvrant les bras

\- Baba babilla Sora en se détachant de la table

Sora s'avança d'un pas hésitante vers son père avec un air concentré sur le visage, il marcha trois pas jusqu'à Magnus avant de tomber en riant. Sa sœur et son frère tapaient des mains en riant comme pour féliciter leur frère, Alec et Magnus recouvrirent de baisers leur fils cadet qui gloussait à l'attention. Trois jours plus tard ce fut le tour d'Aya de marcher puis celui de Max, les panthères les aidaient beaucoup à marcher correctement en les laissant s'appuyer sur elles. Trois semaines plus tard Magnus était en plein appel avec un client à lui, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses enfants qui étaient en train de jouer dans le parc avec les panthères.

\- Nous faisons comme ça, j'attendrai votre paiement comme prévue déclara Magnus

Le sorcier sentit une perturbation dans sa barrière de protection, il entendit un mouvement silencieux en même temps que les panthères grondaient menaçantes. Il fronça les sourcils en sachant que les panthères savaient pour Raphaël qui venait rendre visite à la famille, il entra dans le salon pour les voir grogner dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il claqua des doigts pour fermer les rideaux, il trouva Camille terrée dans la pénombre. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus,

\- Protéger-les ordonna Magnus envers les panthères

L'asiatique s'avança vers son ex-petite amie, Camille se leva de sa position et s'approcha de Magnus. Le sorcier croisa les bras en la regardant froidement,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Camille interrogea Magnus

\- Je suis venue te demandée asile en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn répondit Camille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderai ? L'enclave est à ta recherche pour les nombreux crimes que tu as commis sur les terrestres déclara Magnus d'un ton sec

\- Justement j'aurai besoin d'un asile politique, le temps que je puisse plaider ma cause auprès de l'enclave. S'il te plaît Magnus au nom de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble proposa Camille en papillonnant des yeux

Le sorcier plissa les yeux sur la vampire qui marcha en chaloupant fortement les hanches pour une tentative de séduction, elle posa la main sur ses bras d'une caresse. Elle sourit séduisante,

\- Je sais au plus profond de toi, qu'une parcelle de toi m'aime encore déduisit Camille

\- Eh bien tu ne sais rien de moi Camille, cette partie de moi qui t'aimait profondément est morte depuis des siècles. D'ailleurs évite de me séduire ainsi, je suis marié et je suis père de famille. Tu crois que je vais te laisser être prêt de mes enfants cracha Magnus en rejetant sa main

\- Magnus, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je comprends que nous avons eu des différents mais je te prie de m'aider, jamais je ne ferai de mal à tes enfants promit Camille en jetant un coup d'œil vers les triplés qui jouaient dans le parc

Avant que Magnus ne puisse dire quelque chose, ils entendirent la clef de la porte tourner.

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Les triplés s'excitaient de joie en voyant leur père rentrer à la maison, ils gigotaient devant la barrière. Alec les rejoins pour les embrasser chacun sur la joue, il se tourna pour voir Camille dans son salon près de Magnus. Il fronça les sourcils et se contrôla pour ne pas se transformer,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici demanda Alec d'un ton glacial

\- Elle était sur le point de partir de toute façon déclara Magnus

\- Magnus tu ne peux pas refuser l'asile, en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn tu dois m'aider gronda Camille en montrant ses crocs

\- As-tu un paiement pour que je puisse t'accorder l'asile interrogea Magnus

\- Je te paierai plus tard mais je t'en supplie laisse-moi être ici le temps que je puisse convaincre l'enclave. Alec en tant que directeur de l'institut je veux plaider ma cause, je la stipule en raison des accords déclara Camille en jetant un coup d'œil

Alec prit une grande inspiration en regardant la blonde, il serra les poings en réfléchissant soupesant le pour et le contre.

\- Magnus, accorde-lui l'asile politique, je m'en occuperai avec Jia décréta Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je te rappelle que je ne fais pas confiance à cette garce, qu'elle soit auprès de nos enfants même si les panthères les protègent signala Magnus avec appréhension

\- Mets la dans une cage, c'est sa place de toute manière cracha Alec

Camille n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose quand Magnus l'enferma dans une cage, Alec prit les enfants en les mettant hors du parc. Les triplés gambadaient dans le loft et furent étonnés de voir la vampire enfermée dans la cage, ils babillaient avec elle.

\- Au moins vous êtes plus poli que vos parents ironisa Camille

\- Ne me tente pas d'être irrespectueux avec toi gronda Alec

Ils s'occupaient de leurs enfants avant de dîner devant la blonde, Alec se mit devant elle après avoir contacté Jia.

\- La consule viendra en personne avec l'inquisitrice pour t'interroger, d'ici là tu restes dans cette cage pour cette nuit avant de te faire transférer dans la cellule de l'institut déclara Alec d'un ton solennel

\- Dis donc Magnus ton cher mari est très formel ironisa Camille

\- Il est toujours comme ça même au lit c'est d'enfer sans jeux de mot ricana Magnus

Alec se retint de rire devant l'expression aigre de Camille, il laissa son mari avec la blonde pour aller prendre une douche. Magnus loucha sur les fesses d'Alec qui disparaissait dans leur chambre,

\- Bonne nuit Camille, j'espère que ta cage sera confortable nargua Magnus

\- Cela sera encore plus confortable si tu me rejoins à l'intérieur susurra Camille d'un ton séduisant

\- Hm merci mais non merci, je préfère le corps d'un Shadowhunter de vingt ans avec une rune d'endurance qui m'attends sous une douche gloussa Magnus

Camille tiqua de colère devant le gloussement suggestif de son ex amant, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour éteindre la lumière du salon sans faire attention au vampire. Camille pesta contre le couple, elle s'allongea sur le sol avant de tenter d'attraper un oreiller qui ne traînait pas trop loin de la cage. Elle mit son oreiller sous sa tête en espérant que l'enclave soit indulgent et lui permette de retrouver sa liberté, elle entendit par son ouïe fine les gémissements d'Alec qui provenait de la chambre. Elle étouffa un grondement d'énervement devant l'audace de Magnus envers elle, elle entendit les cris de plaisirs d'Alec qui s'élevait de plus en plus dans les aigus jusqu'à sa jouissance. Un moment plus tard elle entendit le grognement de jouissance de Magnus, elle renifla de dégoût en sentant l'odeur du sexe. Le couple était en train de reprendre leur souffle,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais mais c'était trop bon souffla Alec avec un sourire extatique

\- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on avait une spectatrice qui nous entendait ce qui m'excitait envers toi pensa Magnus

\- Alors donne-lui une bonne raison de nous écouter encore plus sourit Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un sacrifice démoniaque et le tourment de la fratrie. Bisous glacés. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite et pur le sacrifice démoniaque ce sera pas Camille qui sera sacrifier mais quelqu'un d'autre enfin tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre XD**

**Maia 0067: Jespère que tu as réservé un iceberg car c'est chaud bouillant ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Je crois que le service postale s'est gourré ou tu as perdu la note parce que je n'ai pas reçu aucune note XD d'ailleurs ton chez toi sera détruit avec ce que je réserve dans ce chapitre enfin si tu survis à la fin **

**Alec Barton: Tu avais intérêt à te rattraper enfin l'enfer sera engloutis sous les flots" des bulles remontaient à la surface" on sait on est maudits et blablabla XD fou garantit à la fin alors ne mange pas **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'un béta alors si interréssé envoyez moi un Pm! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Jace était en train de courir derrière Sora qui courait à travers la salle d'entraînement en riant, le blond réussit à le prendre dans ses bras et tourna sur lui-même. Le petit garçon éclata de rire sous le tour de manège que son oncle lui faisait, le blond le remit au sol et le vit marcher de travers ce qui le fit rire. Aya et Max se mirent à courir vers leur oncle en souriant, Aya se mit à tomber au sol en riant avant se relever de nouveau. Jace fit la même chose avec eux en les faisant tourner rapidement, ils marchaient de travers en riant. Isabelle entra dans la pièce pour prendre Max dans ses bras et l'embrasser, Sora couru dans les bras de Clary en tendant les bras. La rousse le prit ses bras, il commença à jouer avec les cheveux de sa tante ce qui le fascinait. Ils jouaient tous avec les triplés dans la salle d'entraînement, Jace était en train d'entraîner Aya avec un sac de boxe. Il commença à faire la pompe qu'ils imitaient comiquement, Alec entra avec Maryse. Les trois délaissaient Jace pour courir vers Maryse, elle s'accroupit pour prendre ses petits enfants dans ses bras pour les embrasser sur la joue chacun. Ils l'embrassaient à leurs manières ce qui la fit rire aussi, elle s'assit au sol et les triplés l'entouraient. Robert entra dans la pièce et remit le dossier de l'enclave pour son fils, avant de s'accroupir pour embrasser Sora et Aya alors que Max refusa le baiser de son grand-père en serrant sa grand-mère dans ses bras. Max repoussa le visage du patriarche pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de Maryse, ils se chamaillèrent tous les deux. Ça fera un mois que Camille avait demandé l'asile auprès de Magnus, il lui avait accordé sous l'accord d'Alec en tant que directeur de l'institut. Il avait contacté Jia et Imogène, les deux femmes se déplaçaient à l'institut pour discuter avec la blonde. Elles la ramenaient à Idris pour qu'elle soit jugée et qu'elles entendent sa plaidoirie, plus tard Alec eut un message de feu en disant que Camille était enfermée en prison définitivement ce qui avait réjoui le noiraud. Les triplés savaient marcher partout dans l'institut et au loft, rare était les fois où les chasseurs ne les voyaient pas courir devant eux poursuivit par Jace et les autres. Ils avaient presque dix mois à présent, Asmodée passait de temps à temps pour gâter ses petits-enfants. Son dernier cadeau était une énorme peluche qui touchait le toit du loft, les trois enfants s'étaient réjoui du cadeau. De retour au présent Robert était en train se chamailler avec son petit-fils,

\- Tu vas arrêter d'embrasser ma femme petit fripon gronda Robert faussement

\- Tata baba dada gronda Max aussi

La fratrie et Alec éclataient de rire devant le mini combat du duo, Maryse embrassa Max bruyamment sur la joue ce qui le fit glousser. Il lança un regard narquois vers son grand-père,

\- Max, dis à ton grand-père que tu es le seul homme que j'aime maintenant nargua Maryse

Max répéta dans son langage les paroles de sa grand-mère, tout le monde se mit à rire devant les paroles répétées du petit garçon. Alec ria avant de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure du repas déclara Alec

L'archer se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ses enfants, la famille les emmenait en les mettant dans les chaises hautes. Maryse se proposa pour les faire manger, ils mangèrent tout excité. Sora mangea en bougeant la tête, Max geignit de joie alors qu'Aya sautillait sur sa chaise sur une musique qu'elle seule entendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour eux demanda Isabelle

\- J'ai mixé du riz avec des brocolis et du saumon, ils adorent ça répondit Alec

\- La prochaine fois je ferai à manger pour eux déclara Isabelle

Alec regarda sa sœur avec horreur, elle fit la moue à son expression d'horreur. Jace et les autres compatirent aussi, ils se souvenaient que même un biberon était trop dangereux entre les mains de la jeune femme.

\- Après le repas c'est dodo avec mamie et papy décréta Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses parents

\- Papy à des tas d'histoires à vous raconter à tous les trois pour vous endormir décréta Robert

Maryse leva les yeux aux ciels et essuya les bouches du trio, elle prit Max qui geignit en voulant être dans ses bras. Robert prit les deux autres et se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre d'Alec en suivant sa femme, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et mirent les trois sur le lit. Robert commença à raconter des histoires ce qui les fascinaient, Maryse chantait la berceuse tant de fois chanté quand ses enfants étaient petits. Le couple regarda leurs petits-enfants dormirent entre eux,

\- Ça me fait penser à Alec quand il était encore bébé, il ne voulait pas rester dans son berceau en préférant dormir entre nous se souvint Robert

\- Le plus dur était Isabelle gloussa Maryse

Ils se souvenaient encore de leurs enfants petits, pendant ce temps Alec était en train de signer les rapports quand un portail s'ouvrit dans le bureau. Il sourit en voyant son mari ressortir du portail, Magnus se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Où sont les enfants interrogea Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Ils sont en train de faire la sieste avec mes parents répondit Alec en fermant les yeux sous les baisers de son amant

\- Donc papy Robert et Mamie Maryse sont en train de dévorer nos enfants, ce qui fait que nous avons le temps pour être tous les deux susurra Magnus en faufilant sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec

Le sorcier pinça le téton du noiraud qui gémissait de plaisir, de son autre main il déboutonna lentement le pantalon tout en suçotant le lobe d'oreille. Alec se retint de gémir de plaisir aux caresses de l'immortel, il se rappela que la porte de son bureau était ouverte et qu'un chasseur pouvait entrer dans son bureau et les surprendre ainsi. Magnus se colla à lui entre ses jambes en frottant son érection contre la sienne ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir,

\- Magnus…non…risque de nous voir…Ah gémit Alec en essayant de le repousser

\- Essaye de m'arrêter mais d'après tes gémissements tu ne veux pas que j'arrête en si bon chemin susurra Magnus en léchant la bande de peau derrière l'oreille

Alec tressauta de plaisir en haletant brusquement, le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour fermer la porte et insonoriser la pièce pour que personne ne les dérange. Alec se laissa glisser dans l'étreinte de son amant qui le prit sur son bureau, après la jouissance le directeur avait la tête dans le cou de son mari en ronronnant de plaisir sentant le sperme chaud de Magnus en lui.

\- Il faudrait que Maryse et Robert gardent souvent les enfants pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble pour un entretien privé gloussa Magnus

\- Oui très privé, que dirais mon mari après que j'ai couché avec le représentant des sorciers dans mon bureau gloussa Alec en lui caressant le torse

\- Ton mari n'en saurait rien, il ne saura pas que le représentant des sorciers te fait jouir comme pas possible se vanta Magnus de fierté

\- Tu n'es pas différent de mon mari, lui arrive à me faire jouir deux fois alors que toi tu viens de me faire jouir qu'une fois articula Alec d'un ton coquin

\- On dirait que tu veux recommencer, alors je te ferai jouir encore plus que ton mari souffla Magnus d'une voix rauque

L'archer l'attira pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois dans le bureau. Après la jouissance ils profitaient de la plénitude, quelques minutes ils entendirent la porte toquer.

\- Alec, quand tu auras finis de discuter avec Magnus de choses personnelles tu pourras ouvrir la porte pour qu'on prenne les biberons des triplés déclara Jace derrière la porte

Magnus claqua des doigts pour les habiller de nouveau, Alec ouvrit la porte sur sa fratrie qui entra dans la pièce. Isabelle prit les sacs des triplés avant de regarder le couple d'un air amusée,

\- Alors on profite de la situation gloussa Isabelle

Alec rougit violemment alors que Magnus rigola doucement en bougeant ses sourcils suggestivement, le couple suivit la fratrie. Robert était en train de jouer avec Sora et Aya alors que Max avait la tête entre les seins de Maryse, il bougea et lança un regard narquois à son grand-père.

\- Petit polisson gronda Robert faussement

\- Eh bien dis donc entre Max et papa c'est toujours la guerre pouffa Isabelle

\- J'aime quand des hommes se battent pour moi gloussa Maryse d'air amusée

Tout le monde excepté Robert et les enfants rigolaient à la remarque de Maryse, le couple récupéra les triplés avant de rentrer chez eux. Alec et Magnus laissaient les enfants debout par terre, ils se mirent à courir partout rejoint par les panthères. Neko plaqua doucement Sora par terre et lui lécha le visage ce qui le fit rire, Nya était en train de courir doucement derrière Max qui rigola alors qu'Aya était assise en train de jouer avec son doudou à côté de Nibi qui s'était allongée près de sa maîtresse. Les deux adultes regardaient la scène avec amour, Magnus embrassa son amant sur la joue,

\- Je vais dans mon atelier avertis Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais ranger la chambre des triplés en attendant le dîner sourit Alec

Chacun d'eux allaient s'occuper, pendant qu'Alec était en train de ranger la chambre. Le noiraud repensa à la magie de son mari, il se rappela avec vivacité son apparence démoniaque lors de la bataille finale. Il se mordit les lèvres en se sentant tout petit dans son pantalon, il se reprit rapidement et termina ce qu'il avait à faire. Après s'être occupé de leurs enfants et prit un peu de temps pour eux, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le chasseur était en train de caresser les cheveux de son amant qui avait la tête sur son ventre, il avala sa salive et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ma demande tu sais mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ça lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander questionna Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir violemment et tira légèrement les cheveux de son mari sans s'en rendre compte,

\- Eh bien je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour sous ta forme démoniaque révéla Alec en rougissant

Magnus se redressa vivement et regarda son amant avec les yeux écarquillés, le maître-tigre était rouge et se triturait les mains.

\- Répète-moi ça Alexander demanda Magnus éberlué

\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour sous ta forme démoniaque répéta Alec

Magnus était choqué devant la demande de son amant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il se reprit en voyant les yeux inquiet et perplexe d'Alec,

\- Tu es sûr de toi interrogea Magnus

\- Oui, je n'arrête pas de penser à ça depuis la guerre rougit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

\- D'accord ? Tu n'es pas fâché devant ma demande souligna Alec

\- Si c'est que tu veux alors d'accord, je le ferai pour toi accepta Magnus

Alec le remercia en l'attirant pour un baiser, quelques jours plus tard le couple fit garder les triplés à l'institut. Ils allaient se promener dans la forêt, Magnus prit son amant dans ses bras.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose déclara Magnus en tirant sa main

Ils allaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ils virent une plaine remplie de fleur. Le sorcier se détacha de son amant et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un autel, l'asiatique donna l'illusion d'avoir des personnes en toges se tenant autour de l'autel. Certaines les éclairaient avec une torche de feu, Magnus se tourna vers son mari et leva la main vers lui.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec moi demanda Alec d'un ton sensuel

\- Tu vas être sacrifié pour ma gloire pour que je sois encore plus puissant déclara Magnus en changeant la tenue de son amant par une toge blanche de sacrifice

Alec lécha ses lèvres devant le ton chaud de son amant, il fut conduit par celui-ci sur l'autel. Il s'allongea dessus avant de se faire attacher par les chaînes dorées de son collier, Magnus recula en déboutonnant sa chemise et la jeta sur le côté. Il regarda encore une fois son mari dans les yeux,

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'aime alors oui je veux ça rassura Alec

\- Comme tu veux, CE SOIR NOUS ALLONS SACRIFIER UN ANGE POUR MA GLOIRE MAINTENANT PRIEZ PLUS FORT déclara Magnus

Les prêtres en toges se mirent à s'incliner tout autour d'eux, Alec regarda la métamorphose de son mari après avoir enlevé son artefact. Il gémit et tressaillit devant la puissance magique de Magnus, il se lécha les lèvres de convoitise. L'asiatique lévita légèrement dans les airs pour se pencher vers le noiraud,

\- **Tiens, tiens que vois-je un ange complètement soumis à moi** susurra Magnus

\- Mon mari va me sortir de là et il vous fera payer déclara Alec

Le sorcier prit la mâchoire d'Alec entre ses griffes et lui griffa légèrement la joue pour goûter un peu de son sang, le demi démon rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux ayant goûté le sang d'Alec.

\- **Le sang d'une vierge, j'ai hâte de te goûter entièrement. Ton mari ne t'a jamais touché pour que tu sois toujours vierge** ricana Magnus

\- Je vous en prie supplia Alec en faisant semblant de pleurer

**\- Oh ne pleure pas mon joli ange, tu vas apprécier d'être remplie par moi, tellement que tu en redemanderas encore et encore jusqu'à me supplier** ricana l'asiatique d'une voix démoniaque

Alec sursauta à la voix démoniaque de son amant, il haleta de plaisir. Magnus glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du noiraud pour l'embrasser et dominer le baiser, il l'embrassa avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou. Il fit parcourir sa langue dans le cou et planta ses crocs dans la gorge du chasseur qui cria de plaisir et de douleur, il suçota le sang qui s'écoulait tout en glissant son doigt griffu sur le torse recouvert par le tissus. Il le déchira d'un mouvement brusque, il parcourut le torse avant de glisser son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec. Ce dernier se cambra de plaisir sous l'intrusion, le dompteur sourit et lécha un téton en tirant dessus avec ses crocs. Il taquina les morceaux de chairs pendant un moment avant de s'en délaisser, il sourit encore plus en usant de ses deux queues pour s'enrouler autour de l'érection d'Alec.

\- **Tiens, tiens, le joli ange que je vois est en train d'apprécier mes caresses. Je vais te baiser avec mes deux queues avant de te prendre avec ma grosse bite qui va te remplir encore et encore** articula Magnus en retirant son doigt

Le sorcier glissa ses deux queues à l'intérieur de l'archer, celui-ci se cambra de plaisir. Il tira sur les chaînes en décollant presque de l'autel, le demi-démon bougea ses queues à l'intérieur de lui en touchant la prostate du noiraud.

-** Supplie-moi de mettre ma grosse bite en toi et te baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement** demanda Magnus

\- Ah…va…va…te…faire…foutre gémit Alec

\- **Très bien alors apprécie ça** gronda Magnus en bougeant encore plus ses deux appendices en Alec

Le noiraud bougea la tête sous le plaisir, son amant se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

**\- Supplie-moi de te baiser** interrogea Magnus

\- Ta…ta…bite…ta…ta…bite…ah…en…moi supplia Alec

**\- Tu vois quand tu veux mais ton obstination mérite une petite punition qu'en penses-tu** demanda Magnus

Le dompteur retira ses deux appendices de l'intimité d'Alec, il prit les chaînes dorées et le tira pour qu'Alec soit à genoux devant lui et soumis.

**\- Tu vas me sucer petite salope que tu es, suce-moi bien car ça sera le seul lubrifiant que tu auras pour ton obstination** gronda le sorcier d'un ton dominant

Le directeur de l'institut déboutonna le pantalon de son amant fébrilement et avec impatience, l'érection de Magnus sortit du pantalon ce qui le fit baver par sa grosseur. Il était bien plus gros que la normale,

**\- Eh bien tu es surpris par ma grosse bite, dépêche-toi de mettre ta bouche de salope dessus avant que je te baise comme la petite chienne que tu es** déclara Magnus

Alec prit son amant dans sa bouche en léchant toute la longueur, le sorcier prit les cheveux de celui-ci en les serrant très fort. Le maître-tigre enfonça le membre dans sa gorge et bougea sa tête dessus de plus en plus, la salive s'écoulait sur son menton. Magnus se retira de la bouche de son amant, ce dernier gémit de protestation comme si sa sucette préféré avait été retiré.

**\- Eh bien tu aimes tant que ça sucer ma queue, peut-être la prochaine fois je te laisserai sucer jusqu'au bout mais là tu vois je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses de plaisir** ricana Magnus

\- Maître, pitié supplia Alec la bouche ouverte

**\- Oh tu te soumets déjà à moi quel adorable petite chienne tu es, à quatre pattes et ton joli trou de salope en haut** ordonna Magnus

L'archer se mit à quatre pattes et mit son cul en évidence, le sorcier ricana et se lubrifia magiquement malgré tout ne voulant pas faire mal à son mari. Il le pénétra lentement, Alec sentir son intimité s'étirer de plus en plus sous la grosseur de son amant. L'asiatique le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, il lui claqua les fesses plusieurs fois.

**\- Regarde ton petit trou gourmant avale ma bite, maintenant je t'ordonne de crier pour ton maître qui va te baiser** déclara Magnus en commençant à bouger

Magnus bougea dans l'intimité de l'archer en butant directement sur le paquet de nerf de son amant, il bougea avant de se retirer pour le pénétrer avec brusquerie. Le noiraud se mit à crier de plaisir et s'affala presque par terre devant le déhanchement sauvage de Magnus, il se masturba timidement en même temps quand il fut plaqué au sol les mains attachées avec les chaînes du collier au-dessus de sa tête.

**\- Oh non tu ne vas pas te toucher, tu vas venir avec ma bite rien que ma bite jusqu'à l'épuisement** gronda Magnus d'une allure démoniaque

Le sorcier lui donna un coup de rein brusque ce qui le fit se cambrer, le chasseur se décolla presque du sol sous le plaisir. Il sanglota en criant de plaisir, il jouit dans des jets de sperme sur lui-même. Alec était encore dans les affres du plaisir alors que Magnus continuait de bouger en lui, le chasseur ne savait plus combien de temps il avait jouit ne sentant que les déhanchements de son dompteur en lui. Le sorcier bougea de plus en plus vite avant de se déverser en lui, Alec avait la bouche ouverte il avait jouit silencieusement et s'était évanouis dans les bras de son mari. Un quart d'heure plus tard l'archer se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus sous un arbre avec une couverture sur eux, l'asiatique avait repris son apparence normal en remettant son artefact.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Je suis désolé si j'ai été trop loin avec toi s'excusa Magnus

\- Ça va, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied que depuis que tu t'es déguisé en dompteur rappela Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane, je suis complètement amoureux de toi que soit ta partie démoniaque ou ta partie angélique je les adore alors oui je ne regrette en rien d'avoir pris mon pied de même que si j'ai mal au cul et les reins en feu déclara Alec en se redressant sur ses jambes

Magnus rigola et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils restaient dans la forêt à se câliner. Pendant ce temps Jace et les autres devaient garder les enfants au loft, ils jouaient avec eux quand ce fut l'heure du repas Jace devait les emmener manger pendant que Simon et Isabelle préparaient leurs pyjamas et que Clary faisait leur repas et l'amenait. Ils avaient refusés qu'Izzy fasse le repas des enfants ne voulant pas qu'ils soient empoisonner et que le couple les tue,

\- Allez c'est l'heure de la bouffe déclara Jace d'un rire tonitruant

\- Bouffe répéta Sora

\- Ouais la bouffe sourit Jace

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Alec et Magnus aimeraient que tu apprennes ce genre de langage aux triplés remarqua Clary

\- T'inquiète rassura Jace

Ils firent manger le repas aux enfants, Clary se leva pour aller prendre les anses des triplés quand elle revint et vit les cheveux et le visage de son petit ami plein de purée. Les triplés étaient en train de rire au visage de leur oncle,

\- Que vient-il de se passer questionna Clary

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais seul avec eux, ils sont plus dangereux qu'un démon souligna Jace

Isabelle et Simon éclataient de rire devant le visage plein de purée de Jace, le blond grommela dans son coin. L'autre couple emmena les triplés prendre leur bain, malheureusement les triplés furent des garnements envers eux. Sora lança de l'eau sur Izzy qui essayait de l'en empêcher, Max faisait une moustache de mousse sur Simon qui tentait de le laver. Aya était en train de les arroser copieusement, le couple les sortit du bain pour les essuyer mais ils se firent la malle. Jace se mit à courir derrière Max autour de la table, le petit garçon était en train de rigoler en courant tout nu.

\- Reviens ici petit fripon gronda Jace

Le blondinet tenta de le coincer et sauta sur lui pour atterrir sur un bloc de cube, il s'énerva encore plus avant de courir et se cogna contre le coin de la table basse.

\- PUTAIN jura Jace assez fort

\- Putain répéta Max en rigolant

\- Je te hais souffla Jace

Ils réussirent à attraper les garçons avant de réaliser qu'il manquait Aya,

\- Mince où est-ce qu'elle est interrogea Isabelle paniquée

Ils cherchaient dans l'appartement, Simon tourna avant de voir un portail apparaître brusquement pour montrer Aya qui ressortit avant de rentrer de nouveau dans un autre portail tranquillement.

\- Euh Magnus et Alec ne nous ont pas dit que les triplés savaient faire de la magie surpris Simon

\- Ouais mais là on ne sait pas où elle s'est tiré en plus à poil souligna Jace

Ils se mirent à rechercher Aya qui jouait à les semer avant que Clary la retrouve dans la penderie de Magnus et d'Alec en train de mettre le bordel,

\- Te voilà coquine sourit Clary en la prenant dans ses bras

Aya riait dans ses bras et éternua en se transformant partiellement, Jace entra dans la chambre du couple et souffla de soulagement en la voyant. Ils la changeait en lui mettant son pyjama, les triplés se mirent à courir de nouveau partout au bout d'un moment les deux couples étaient épuisés et réussirent à les faire dormir. Ils étaient allongés par terre avec les enfants

\- Un démon n'est pas aussi épuisant que ça, je n'en peux plus. En tout cas ils vont trouver un autre baby-sitteur car je ne veux plus d'eux railla Jace

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mes vêtements sont trempés et mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de poule soupira Isabelle

Sora se réveilla en pleurnichant et se leva pour se blottir dans les bras de Clary, il joua avec les cheveux de la rousse en se recouchant tranquillement. La sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner ce qui réveilla les triplés au grand dam des quatre adultes, Jace prit son épée séraphique pour tuer l'importun qui était un client de Magnus. Il le rembarra rapidement et retourna dans l'appartement pour voir les triplés bien réveillés foutre le bordel, Max faisait de la magie en invoquant des grenouilles dans la pièce et Aya faisait des portails avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de ses parents en train de jouer avec le maquillage. Sora était en train de faire tourner en bourrique ses deux tantes, Simon chercha Aya avant de la trouver dans la chambre.

\- Magnus va nous tuer pour t'avoir laissé jouer avec ses maquillages déglutit Simon

Alec et Magnus rentraient plus tard et virent le bordel monstre dans le loft, ils étaient éberlués par le désordre qui régnait. Ils virent les quatre adultes par terre tenant les triplés endormit dans leur bras, Magnus gloussa légèrement et prit ses fils dans ses bras pendant qu'Alec prit sa fille. Les quatre se réveillaient en sursaut et eurent peur devant la disparition des triplés, ils furent soulagés en voyant le couple.

\- On pourrait savoir pourquoi notre appartement ressemble à un chantier demanda Magnus

\- Les triplés étaient des démons, ils nous ont fait tournés en bourriques. Par pitié ne les réveiller pas supplia le quatuor épuisés

\- Eh bien les triplés ont un point et leurs oncles et tantes complètement KO rigola Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacés. **


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Kiki: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

**LolliOta: Désolée de ne t'avoir pas dit XD et voilà l'épilogue et demain soir l'os **

**Maia 0067: Je vois que le lemon a du être vraiment chaud pour toi XD voilà l'épilogue**

**Lavigne 126 : Je pense que je vais te le rembourser par 'os je pense que tu vas l'apprécier **

**Alec Barton: "Alec était en train de pleurer à côté d'Hachi qui avait le parapluie de Grell " C'est toujours comme ça avec la fin alors que tu sais qu'il y a une nouvelle histoire après avec un os d'ailleurs tu vas l'apprécier **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Je suis à la recherche d'un béta si disponible envoyez-moi un PM! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Une jeune fille habillée d'une robe noire moulante était en train de lire un livre dans un coin, ses cheveux étaient noires lâchés dans son dos. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement ce qui la laissa de marbre, une panthère noire avec des yeux de chats semblable aux siens s'approcha d'elle et se frotta à elle. Elle se pencha pour lui caresser la fourrure, elle se leva en posant son livre sur la table près d'elle et joua avec la panthère qui ronronna à son attention. Elle se leva en rangeant le livre parmi les nombreux livres qui régnaient dans la bibliothèque où elle était, elle fit claquer ses chaussures à talons aiguilles qui était vertigineux, elle ressortit de la bibliothèque et marcha en faisant claquer ses talons. La panthère la suivit silencieusement dans le couloir, elle se rendit dans une salle d'entraînement pour ne voir personne dans la salle. Elle pencha la tête en soupirant sa panthère feula, elle se retourna pour marcher en cherchant deux personnes particulières. Sa panthère renifla l'air avant de bifurquer vers un endroit ce qui la fit sourire, elle la suivit jusqu'à une salle réservée aux hommes. Elle roula des yeux et claqua des doigts en envoyant un message de feu, elle retourna vers la bibliothèque de nouveau. Elle s'assit de nouveau et attendit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de filles mécontentes, la jeune brune roula des yeux en les voyant. La chef était une belle blonde aux yeux noisettes, elle était habillée d'une robe vulgaire noire avec des chaussures à talons. Elle avait un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, ses fidèles souriaient de complicités en suivant leur chef. La brune ne fit pas attention à eux et se concentra sur ses ongles manucurés, la chef tiqua devant l'indifférence de la jeune femme à son encontre. La blonde s'énerva encore plus et était sur le point de la prendre par le bras quand elles entendirent un grognement menaçant dans la salle, la panthère était de retour dans la pièce et marcha vers sa maîtresse en grognant menaçant le groupe de fille qui prit peur en voyant l'animal. La brune sourit diaboliquement et caressa la panthère qui monta la garde devant elle,

\- Gentille Nibi roucoula la jeune brune

\- Vraiment tu es vraiment une sorcière dégoûtante vu que tu touches ce démon cracha la blonde

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici à savoir me faire chier parce que voyez vous j'étais en train d'attendre mes frères pour rentrer à New York interrogea la brune

\- Justement tes frères comment ça se fait qu'ils sont les plus beaux de l'académie alors que tu es la plus moche du trio critiqua la blonde

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te critiquer par hasard ricana la brune

\- Espèce de sale garce insulta la blonde

La brune se mit à fredonner joyeusement en regardant derrière elles, deux garçons identiques se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte symétriquement.

\- Je pourrais savoir qui tu traites de garce pétasse demanda l'un des garçons d'un ton glaciale

La chef se retourna vivement avec ses subordonnées et virent les garçons à la porte, elles déglutirent de peur. Les garçons étaient accompagner de deux panthères, l'un d'eux tendit la main vers la brune qui la prit pour se relever. Le jumeau regarda le groupe de filles sombrement,

\- Vous avez de la chance que je sois magnanime envers vous puisque nous devons rentrer car sinon vous auriez à faire à moi articula le garçon d'un ton meurtrier

Le groupe de filles s'en allaient rapidement, le trio sourit entre eux. La jeune femme fit un portail et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les garçons les suivirent et se trouvèrent dans l'institut. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial et l'ouvrirent après avoir toqués, ils virent une femme âgée avec un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

\- Vous rentrez mes chéris gloussa la vielle femme

\- Bien sûr mamie sourit l'un des garçons

\- Comment c'était à l'académie demanda l'homme

\- Très bien maman, on est rentrés plus tôt car on s'ennuie là-bas répondit le jumeau

\- Aya ma chérie tu n'as pas eu d'ennuie j'espère souhaita l'homme

\- En revenant des filles m'ont abordées mais Sora leur a fait peur sourit Aya

\- Alec, tu peux rentrer, je vais terminer les travaux demain signala la femme

\- D'accord maman sourit Alec

Les triplés firent un portail et s'engouffrèrent avec Alec, ils retournèrent au loft. Magnus vint les accueillir tous les quatre, il les embrassa chacun leur tour. Les triplés avaient quatorze ans, Max et Sora se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Sora était un Alec en miniature et Max un Magnus en miniature, la seule différence qu'ils avaient étaient leurs boucles d'oreilles. Max l'avait à gauche et Sora à droite, Aya elle ressemblait à Maryse quand elle était jeune. Les trois avaient hérités des yeux de chats de leur père et leur grand-père démon, ils étaient inscrits à l'académie d'Idris. Étant les enfants de Magnus et d'Alec ils étaient très populaires auprès des élèves et aussi jalouser, les triplés ne se laissaient pas faire essentiellement Sora qui imitait parfaitement son grand-père démon. Ils avaient aussi reçu le pouvoir du tigre de la famille, ils étaient basés sur leurs émotions. La petite famille passaient la soirée ensemble avant que les triplés n'aillent dormir dans leurs chambres respectives, Alec était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte regardant ses fils dormir, Sora dormait étendu carrément sur le lit alors que Max était en train de dormir sur le ventre. Magnus s'approcha et vint mettre sa main dans le bas du dos d'Alec qui posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari,

\- Ils grandissaient trop vite à mon goût, et dire qu'ils étaient tout petit maintenant ils sont des adolescents soupira Alec nostalgique

\- Ils seront toujours nos enfants malgré qu'ils aient grandit rassura Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui et se fit capturer par un baiser, le couple alla dormir dans leur chambre. Le lendemain Alec et les triplés se rendirent à l'institut, le noiraud se dirigea vers le bureau directorial quand il ouvrit la porte.

\- OH PAR L'ANGE s'écria Alec

\- ALEXANDER FERME LA PORTE cria Maryse

Les triplés pâlissaient avec leur père, ils venaient de voir Maryse et Robert dans une position compromettante et déglutissaient. Ils rentraient dans la pièce,

\- Nous allons oublier cet incident décréta Maryse

Ils hochaient la tête en accord avec l'avis de Maryse, Max s'approcha de sa grand-mère et fusilla son grand-père.

\- Ma petite grand-mère adorée, grand-père voulait tenter de te faire la cour alors qu'il sait que tu es à moi déclara Max en serrant Maryse dans ses bras

\- Ses tentatives ont été vaines car tu es le seul homme que j'aime le plus nargua Maryse à son tour

\- Espèce de sale polisson, elle est ma femme alors bas les pattes gronda Robert faussement

\- Désolé grand-père mais tu as oublié ce que viens de dire grand-mère je suis le seul homme de sa vie maintenant ricana Max

Robert fit une moue boudeuse, Max embrassa la matriarche sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser alors que les autres riaient. Max adorait provoquer son grand-père en restant avec sa grand-mère, les deux se chamaillaient, Max remportait toujours la victoire auprès de Maryse. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et Clary avec Isabelle, Izzy se précipita sur son frère inquiète.

\- Comment vas-tu grand-frère s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je vais très bien Izzy, je suis toujours enceinte mais je vais bien rassura Alec en frottant son gros ventre de neuf mois

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Alec était à nouveau enceinte à la grande joie de tout le monde, les triplés et Magnus avaient hâte de voir le nouveau membre de la famille. Les triplés laissaient « leur mère » entre les mains de leur tante et se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement, ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux dorées avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns entrain de s'entraînaient.

\- Tiens salut vous trois salua la jeune femme

\- Salut Céline salua Aya en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras

Céline Adèle Herondale était la fille de Jace et de Clary, elle est née quand les triplés avaient deux ans et deux mois après le mariage de Jace et Clary. La jeune femme ressemblait trait portrait à sa mère et avait les yeux de son père, elle était douce comme Clary mais avait le tempérament de Jace lors d'un combat. Aya et Céline s'entendaient à merveille elles avaient émis le souhait d'être parabataï ensemble, elles avaient passés les tests et étaient plus que compatibles toutes les deux. Elles étaient en osmoses dans un combat, elles avaient passés la cérémonie à l'âge de treize ans à la grande joie de leurs pères respectifs. Les garçons ne voulaient pas avoir de parabataï contrairement à leur sœur, deux autres personnes qui ont passés les tests de parabataï étaient Isabelle et Clary. Les deux femmes avaient passés la cérémonie peu avant le mariage de Jace et de Clary, elles étaient à présents parabataï. Les garçons saluaient le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns,

\- Eh Dylan salua Sora

\- Yo vous deux salua Dylan

Dylan George Lovelace-Lightwood était le fils d'Isabelle et de Simon, Magnus avait trouvé un sort parmi les grimoires de Ragnor dont il avait hérité à sa mort. Ce sort pouvait ramener un vampire à la vie si celui-ci le désirait vraiment, Simon qui n'avait jamais accepté sa vie de vampire accepta de faire le sort. Ils avaient réalisés le sort et le vampire était redevenu un humain normal, à la suite de ça il avait bu à la coupe mortelle et était devenu un Shadowhunter à part entière. Dylan ressemblait physiquement à son père mais avec la couleur des cheveux et les yeux d'Isabelle, il avait hérité du caractère de sa mère au grand bonheur d'Alec ne voulant pas bouffer son neveu s'il avait dû hérité du caractère de Simon qui était bavard. Les cinq discutaient ensemble avant de se séparer, Aya marcha vers le hall.

\- Aya appela Alec une main sous son gros ventre et l'autre derrière son dos

\- Oui maman demanda Aya

\- Tu vas voir Raphaël interrogea Alec

\- Je ne serai pas longue rassura Aya

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi avertis Alec

Aya hocha la tête en faisant un geste de la main pour le rassurer, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort. Elle entra et se dirigea vers un endroit spécifique, elle ouvrit la porte sur Raphaël en train de discuter avec deux vampires. Raphaël tourna la tête et lescongédia, il tendit la main vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Aya était à mi-allongé sur le vampire,

\- Comment ça se passe mi Rosa interrogea Raphaël

\- Comme d'habitude entre les missions et les cours à l'académie, le blablabla quotidien quoi. Maman a hâte d'accoucher très rapidement n'en pouvant plus du bébé raconta Aya

\- Je vois, la dernière fois que je suis passé Magnus était en train de lui masser les jambes relata Raphaël

Aya acquiesça quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de vampire qui avait besoin de discuter avec leur chef, ils ne firent pas attention à la jeune femme qui était à moitié allongée sur leur chef. Aya et Raphaël étaient toujours proches, certains trouvaient étrange leur relation ambiguë au vu des gestes de couples qu'ils faisaient entre eux. Toute la famille savait réellement que le vampire considérait Aya comme sa propre sœur et qu'il était très protecteur envers elle, rare était les fois où il n'envoyait pas des vampires charger de la surveiller. Aya passa toute la nuit avec Raphaël, le lendemain elle rentra chez elle. Quelques jours plus tard elle se retrouva encore une fois seule dans la bibliothèque, elle avait héritée du caractère calme d'Alec en grandissant contrairement aux jumeaux qui étaient des Magnus en puissance à draguer tout ce qui bougeait. La porte s'ouvrit elle n'y fit pas attention,

\- Salut tu es Aya Lightwood n'est-ce pas demanda une voix masculine

\- C'est Lightwood-Bane rectifia Aya en refermant son livre pour regarder son interlocuteur

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, il avait un sourire charmant ce qui fit rouler des yeux la jeune femme.

\- Si tu cherches une fille facile, c'est dans la pièce d'à côté indiqua Aya en se levant

\- Je ne cherche pas une fille facile, de toute façon tu me plais beaucoup. Ça te dit de sortir avec moi proposa le blond

\- Je ne te connais pas et tu veux que je sorte avec toi se moqua Aya en marchant vers une rangée de livre

Elle rangea son livre pendant que le jeune homme tentait de draguer, la jeune femme faisait la sourde oreille. Le blond tiqua en voyant l'indifférence d'Aya, il la tint par le bras quand un tigre blanc aux yeux de chats se mit entre eux. Le tigre rugit menaçant

\- Max interpella Aya en reconnaissant son jumeau

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu veux à notre sœur gronda Sora en faisant apparaître sa magie

\- Rien…Rien…Rien du tout…je vous jure réfuta le blond

\- Alors dégage d'ici immédiatement avant que mon frère te bouffe ordonna Sora

Le jeune homme blond partit sans demander son reste, Aya sourit et détourna la tête légèrement en voyant Max se retransformer en humain de nouveau. Sora la prit dans ses bras avec Max,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Sora

\- Tout va bien, il a cru que j'étais une fille facile comme ses pimbêches. Il ne sait pas que je suis une princesse et qu'il faut me traiter comme telle déclara Aya hautaine

\- Tu sais qu'une seule personne au monde te traite comme telle sourit Max

\- Le roi sourit Aya

\- Le roi sourit Sora en confirmant

Le trio sourit et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un portail, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans un endroit désertique et chaotique, plein de démon survolaient le ciel. Ils marchaient tranquillement quand ils pénétraient dans un château sans plafond,

\- QUI OSE PÉNÉTRER DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODÉE SANS AUTORISATION déclara Asmodée d'une voix lugubre

\- Bonjour grand-père salua Sora

Asmodée apparut devant eux avec son sourire sombre sur les lèvres, il ouvrit les bras Aya alla se refugier à l'intérieur. Le démon fit un diadème avec un rubis rouge sang au centre pour le poser sur la tête de sa petite-fille,

\- Je t'ai fait ce diadème, comment le trouves-tu ? demanda Asmodée

Aya le prit et le regarda avant d'embrasser son grand-père sur la joue,

\- Je l'adore grand-père sourit Aya en le remettant sur sa tête

Sora était assis sur le trône d'Asmodée dans une imitation de lui alors que Max était en train de siffler auprès des démons qui les survolaient, le jeune homme se mit à sauter sur le dos d'un dragon avant de survoler tout Édom. Les triplés adoraient venir à Édom voir leur grand-père, Asmodée adorait gâter ses petits-enfants et attendait avec impatience leur prochaine visite. Aya avait une collection de couronne de princesse dans sa chambre à force qu'Asmodée lui offrait pour montrer son statue de princesse des enfers, elle aimait toutes ses couronnes et les mettait assez souvent. Les garçons avaient assez souvent des cadeaux de démons qu'ils pouvaient dompter, après avoir passé un moment avec Asmodée ils rentraient chez eux en prenant un portail. Magnus était en train de masser les pieds d'Alec qui était gonflés par la grossesse, Baby sortit du corps du noiraud et rejoins les triplés qui sourirent.

\- Nous aussi on est content de te voir Baby, on sort de chez grand-père Asmodée prévient Max

\- Je vois ça, vous sentez le souffre à plein nez signala Magnus

Aya enleva son nouveau diadème de sa tête pour le montrer à ses parents, elle alla ranger sa couronne avec les autres.

\- Ton père est vraiment gaga des triplés déclara Alec

\- Déjà qu'il est impatient pour celui qui vient soupira Magnus

Ils dînaient en famille avant d'aller se coucher, le couple était dans la chambre. Magnus était en train de caresser le ventre énorme de son mari,

\- Dire que si Clary n'était pas entrée dans nos vies, je crois que j'aurai finis sauvage décréta Alec

\- Je le pense aussi mais elle est entrée dans nos vies et nous a réunis sourit Magnus

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils se couchèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se tenait dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir ses enfants en train de s'exercer avec Jace et Isabelle, Aya utilisait le fouet comme sa tante alors que Sora utilisait une épée séraphique contrairement à son jumeau qui maniait l'arc comme « sa mère ». Max était beaucoup plus talentueux qu'Alec ce qui le rendait fière de son fils aîné, Céline s'assit près de son oncle pour regarder l'entraînement de sa parabataï.

\- Dommage que papa ne me laisse pas l'affronter avec Aya soupira Céline

\- Jace sait que vous deux, vous êtes en osmoses quand vous battez rassura Alec

\- Comme papa et toi demanda Céline

\- Oui, ton père et moi nous sommes parabataï depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne peut plus se passer de l'autre même s'il est un imbécile parfois gloussa Alec

\- Qui traites-tu d'imbécile devant ma fille demanda Jace en venant vers eux

\- Toi, tu es un imbécile et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour accepter d'être ton parabataï décréta Alec

\- Excuse-moi monsieur le grincheux, je te rappelle que tu as failli me bouffer plusieurs fois rappela Jace

Alec haussa les épaules en le regardant, Baby jaillit de son corps et plaqua Jace par terre qui se mit à râler.

\- Après toutes ses années tu restes le jouet préféré de Baby riait Isabelle

\- Je ne suis pas le jouet d'un gros matou alors virez-moi ça de mon dos s'écria Jace

Ils rigolaient à son insu, plus tard Alec était en train se faire masser les bas du dos par Jace.

\- Ton accouchement est pour bientôt n'est-ce pas demanda Jace

\- Ouais, j'ai hâte d'accoucher soupira Alec

\- Et nous de voir la frimousse de ce petit ange que tu portes gloussa Jace

Alec sourit en regardant son frère, il se redressa et s'allongea complètement sur le lit. Jace passa une main dans les cheveux du noiraud,

\- Alec, je pourrais te poser une question assez personnelle lança Jace

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec

\- Entre vous deux qui a voulu un autre enfant interrogea Jace

Le directeur était étonné de la question, il frotta son gros ventre de neuf mois. Il se souvint de la discussion entre Magnus et lui pour un second bébé,

\- Disons que nous avons conclu d'avoir un second bébé tous les deux peu après que les enfants aient eu leurs premières runes répondit Alec en regardant son frère

\- Je comprends souffla Jace

\- Clary veut un autre enfant questionna Alec

\- Pas Clary moi, je veux un autre enfant. Pour te dire je n'ai pas encore pu en parler avec elle et je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Tu sais malgré que j'ai Céline, j'ai toujours peur de la blessée comme Valentin a fait avec moi avoua Jace

\- Jace, tu n'es pas Valentin et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, Céline est une jeune fille remarquable grâce à toi et Clary, vous êtes des parents formidables alors n'hésite plus et si tu veux un second bébé fonce rassura Alec

\- Merci Alec, tu as les mots qui me réconforte sourit Jace

Le blond l'embrassa sur le front et le serra dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Un moment plus tard Alec déambula dans l'institut et vit Jace en train de discuter discrètement avec Clary, celle-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres et sauta dans les bras de Jace. Alec sourit comprenant qu'ils avaient discutés ensemble, il frotta son ventre énorme et reçu un coup de pied.

\- Je crois que tu auras un cousin ou une cousine de ton âge mon chéri gloussa Alec à son ventre

Plusieurs jours plus tard l'échéance de l'accouchement d'Alec était passée, le noiraud était vraiment frustré par le retard de son accouchement. Il marcha dans le loft en train de manger des plats épicés pour déclencher l'accouchement, Magnus sortit de l'atelier.

\- Ça marche questionna Magnus

\- Pas encore même pas une petite contraction, à croire qu'il ou elle veut rester dans le bide. Mais sort bordel j'en ai marre de te porter dans mon ventre. Tu me pompes l'énergie et tu me fais trop mal gronda Alec en fusillant son ventre

Magnus s'approcha et mit sa magie sur le dos de son amant pour le soulager de son maux de dos,

\- C'est bizarre pour de se dire que pour les triplés c'étaient rapides et pour celui-ci il est très lent gloussa Magnus

\- Si tu as finis de dire n'importe quoi alors tais-toi maintenant gronda Alec en allant dans la chambre

Catarina donna plusieurs recommandations à Alec pour accoucher, celui-ci les avait suivit à la lettre et aucune ne marchait. Alec marcha vers l'atelier à grands pas, son mari était en train de mélanger des ingrédients dans son chaudron,

\- Un problème mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Magnus fais-moi l'amour maintenant, prends moi comme une bête s'écria Alec avec un regard déterminé

Magnus laissa tomber le mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron en créant une petite explosion ce qui le fit tousser à cause de la fumée, il se tourna vers son amant éberlué et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi demanda Magnus

\- Je t'ai dit prends-moi comme une bête et fais-moi l'amour maintenant car c'est le seul moyen pour dégager ton sale mioche de mon bide déclara Alec en se déshabillant

\- Chéri attends tu es sûr de toi car je ne veux pas blesser le bébé avertis Magnus

\- Oui alors mets ta bite en moi pour faire sortir ce maudit bébé s'impatienta Alec en se jetant sur son amant

Le sorcier ne put rien répondre par la suite car il fut attaqué par les lèvres d'Alec, il l'embrassa passionnément et l'allongea sur le sol. Il commença à l'embrassa dans le cou et passa sa main sous le t-shirt pour stimuler les tétons ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, Alec se détendit quand il sentit quelque chose s'écouler entre ses jambes.

\- Magnus attends, je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux signala Alec en haletant

\- J'appelle Catarina prévint Magnus en l'aidant à se relever

L'asiatique l'emmena dans la chambre en attendant qu'il appelle tout le monde, Alec était allongé sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur. Maryse et les autres débarquaient dans le loft, les triplés furent inquiets pour leur « mère ».

\- Rassurez-vous mes amours, je suis en train de mettre au monde votre frère ou votre sœur rassura Alec en soufflant

\- Ça te fait mal maman malgré tout s'inquiéta Max

\- Max a raison, je ne veux pas que ça te fasses mal maman renchérit Sora

\- Je vous aime et ça va aller les enfants rassura Alec en embrassant leurs mains

Les triplés ne répondirent rien et furent évacués par Catarina qui vérifia la dilatation d'Alec,

\- Tu es prêt à accoucher déclara Catarina

\- Il était temps grommela Alec

Catarina se mit entre ses jambes et lui conseilla de pousser, Alec écrasa les mains de Jace et de Magnus comme la première fois. Les deux hommes grimaçaient et le soutenaient mutuellement,

\- Vas-y Alec encouragea Jace

\- TAIS-TOI ENFOIRÉ TA VOIX EST CELLE D'UN CANARD cria Alec en poussant

Jace pâlit sévèrement devant la comparaison, Magnus se retenait de rire avant de lâcher un cri de douleur à sa main écrabouillé.

\- TU NE VAS PAS ME DIRE QUE TU AS MAL STUPIDE SORCIER, C'EST MOI QUI EST EN TRAIN DE SOUFFRIR POUR METTRE TON MIOCHE AU MONDE ALORS SI TA VERGE NE S'ÉCARTE PAS FERME TA GUEULE insulta Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, Alec cria de douleur avant de souffler pour se reposer.

\- Encore un peu Alec, je vois presque la tête encouragea Catarina

\- Jace, je t'en prie sois un bon parabataï et va regarder en bas demanda Alec en poussant

\- Non mais tu délires ou quoi, je ne veux pas voir comment ton cul se sépare pour mettre au monde ton gosse grimaça Jace

\- FAIS-LE cria Alec en secouant son parabataï comme un prunier

Alec poussa tout en secouant son frère par le col d'une seule main, il le relâcha et sourit en entendant un magnifique son qui était les pleurs de son bébé. Il se mit à pleurer, Catarina le posa sur son torse,

\- C'est une joli petite fille révéla Catarina

Le couple se réjouit à la naissance de leur fille, ils firent rentrer tout le monde qui était ébahi par la nouvelle venue dans la famille.

\- Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille demanda Maryse en lui caressant la joue

\- Elle s'appelle Muriel Clarissa Lightwood-Bane informa Magnus

Clary eut les larmes aux yeux devant le prénom de sa filleule, les triplés portaient leur petite sœur chacun leur tour. Plus tard Asmodée rendit visite à sa nouvelle petite-fille, il devint encore plus gaga et se mit à fabriquer des couronnes et lui offrit une petite panthère aussi. Au même moment deux anges sourièrent en regardant la famille, ils étendirent leurs ailes avant de partir l'un d'eux était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu et l'autre était un homme à la peau verte avec des cornes. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « Le phéromone de l'amour ». Bisous glacés. **


End file.
